Winter Wonderland
by Lynns
Summary: Taking a two week vacation to the mountains, Kagome has invited InuYasha along with her family, but what will he think of skiing, skating, and snowball fight against Hojo? Chapter 68 is up! Finished
1. And so it begins

(Hello yet again this is my sixth fic and i would like to start off with the usual I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters. I have a little note on updating, it may take me a day or two or even a week since I am so busy with school and maybe work if I find a job, but enough with me, onward with the story!)  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter One  
  
The soft flakes of the winter snow slowly drifted down from the sky and landed into the soft silver hair of a particular half demon who was sitting cross legged and arms crossed on the old bone eaters well. The sun was hidden behind the gray clouds but there was no wind to disturb the soft snow flakes.  
  
*Stupid wench* though Inu-Yasha as he peered into the dark well. Kagome was supposed to have returned this afternoon, but as usual sh was late.  
  
"You're wasting your time Inu-Yasha,"  
  
The half demon didn't need to turn around to know it was Sango approaching him from behind. "What do you want?"  
  
"I came to tell you Kagome's not really coming back," said Sango sitting on the ledge of the old well.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't listen very well do you? She said she would go home and collect some supplies for us and then would be going on a two week vacation with her family,"  
  
"What? But what are we going to do about the jewel shards?" asked Inu- Yasha. He mentally slapped himself for saying that. That wasn't the real reason he wanted Kagome to come back, but he couldn't let Sango catch on to why he was really waiting.  
  
"We all need a break Inu-Yasha, besides with the snow and cold even Naraku will be slowed down trying to find the jewels. Miroku and I have already decided to stay here and rest for a few weeks. Why don't you come back to the hut and Kaede will make you some hot tea so you won't catch a cold?" asked Sango, nodding her head towards the village.  
  
"No thanks, I'm going to see Kagome," said Inu-Yasha as he finally got to his feet and jumped into the well, disappearing into the future.  
  
Sango sighed and headed back to the village, wrapping her kimono around her tighter. Miroku was waiting for her patiently at the outskirts of the village, "So?"  
  
"He went to go see Kagome,"  
  
"Go figure,"  
  
"Why are you waiting here?"  
  
"I was worried about you, I brought this to keep you warm," said Miroku, pointing to the blanket in his hand.  
  
"Thank you," said Sango, wrapping the blanket around herself. The two started to walk towards the village and Sango noticed that the monk was shivering. Blushing slightly, Sango wrapped the blanket around Miroku too. "Here, now we both can be warm,"  
  
Miroku nodded his thanks and wrapped an arm around Sango's waist so they could stay close together. Just when you thought this moment could not have been any better, the monk had to ruin it by placing that hand of his on Sango's rear.  
  
"Pervert!" screamed Sango slapping Miroku across the face and stomping off towards the village with the monk laying face down in the snow with his right hand twitching.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inu-Yasha softly landed on the ground of the old dry well and stared above him. He was thankful the hut had kept the snow out as he jumped up and landed into the well shrine. Opening the shrine doors, Inu-Yasha noticed that it was peacefully snowing in Kagome's era as well. Leaping into the air he landed gracefully near Kagome's window and crawled inside. Kagome was not in her room, but he could hear water running in the next room indicating she was taking a bath. Inu-Yasha made his way downstairs and noticed Sota playing his video and grandpa sleeping on the sofa. He then saw Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen and decided to chat with her. Decorations of red and green were hanging all over the place which made Inu- Yasha wonder what they were celebrating in this era. His mouth almost hit the ground as he stared at the table and saw the dozens of cookies. Some were shaped like trees, snow flakes, and really fat man.  
  
"Do you want one?"  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced up to see Mrs. Higurashi looking at him with flour on her face.  
  
"Sure," said the half demon as he grabbed one shaped like a tree with green stuff on it that smelled sweet.  
  
"So I take it Kagome talked to you about our vacation?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she continued making cookies.  
  
"Um no, actually she didn't? Was she supposed to?"  
  
"She was, but I guess you can ask her after she's done with her bath.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around the kitchen at the strange objects used for cooking, but his eyes noticed some strange fluffy green and red stuff hanging on the walls. Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached the red and green stuff cautiously and slowly reached out to touch it. It felt rather soft under his fingers, but when he went to sniff it, the stuff itched his nose causing the half demon to sneeze.  
  
"That's called garlen Inu-Yasha," said Mrs. Higurashi over her shoulder.  
  
"Gark lin?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No, garlen. It's what you hang around the house a Christmas,"  
  
"Kriss Mass?"  
  
"Yes Christmas, it's that time of the year that you spend with your loved ones,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and grabbed another cookie since they tasted so good and headed back upstairs to wait for Kagome. Climbing up the stairs he was suddenly brought to a halt as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Looking down he saw Kagome's little brother clinging to him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" cried the kid.  
  
"Hey there kid," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So are you coming on vacation with us?" asked Sota with a big smile on his face.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked extemely confused.  
  
"Oh, I take it Kagome didn't ask you yet, well just tell her I didn't say anything," said Sota as he headed downstairs back into the living room.  
  
Wondering what the heck Sota meant, Inu-Yasha headed into Kagome's room and waited patiently on her bed.  
  
*Spending time with the ones you love?* Inu-Yasha drooped his ears, *I sure don't have anyone to spend this kriss mass with . . . that is except Kagome since I . . . but she could never . . . I'm just a half breed . . .*  
  
Sighing, Inu-Yasha laid his sword on the floor and laid down on her bed. Now that he thought about it, he was extremely tired from their last battle and the way is eyes were rapidly drooping, he needed to get a little shut eye. He nuzzled his face into the pillow and inhaled Kagome' sweet scent which made him even more relaxed. His eyes finally closing he went into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome brushed her dark midnight hair as she sat cross legged on the side of the tub with a green towel wrapped around her. *I have to hurry, I still have to get the supplies to the others, and ask Inu-Yasha if he would like to come with us* thought Kagome as she got the tangles out of her wet hair. Her mother had said she could invite Inu-Yasha since she figured he didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with. Kagome had agreed, but what she couldn't wait to do was to show the half demon all the winter activity you could do in the mountains. Her family had a cabin close to the mountains that they went to the odd Christmas. They had an extra for Inu- Yasha to sleep in, and they were really close to the skiing lodge. She couldn't wait to show him skating, skiing, and especially the annual snow fight they always had.  
  
Finally drying her hair with the blow dryer, Kagome opened the bath room door and headed to her room, but stopped as she noticed the door was open a little. *I could have sworn I closed it* thought Kagome as she stepped inside. She was about to drop her towel to get dressed, but froze as she glanced at her bed. Inu-Yasha was lying on his side and seemed to be asleep. Kagome slowly approached the half demon and crouched down so she was level with him. She never had seen Inu-Yasha asleep very often since the half demon always stayed awake to guard his human companions. Even when she had seen him asleep, he still had been on guard with his ears twitching and his hands into fists, but right now . . . the only thing that indicated that he was alive was his even breathing. Smiling, Kagome reached forward and brushed a few bangs out of Inu-Yasha's eyes. Kagome finally stood up after staring at the sleeping Inu-Yasha for a while and decided to get dressed. Grabbing her dark red pj's she headed to the bath room to get dressed.  
  
*He looks so beautiful when he's asleep* thought Kagome.  
  
When she was fully clothed, she headed back down stairs and noted that it was already pitch black out. Looking at the clock she realized it was already 8 and she had promised the guys she would bring them their supplies before night fall. Panicking, Kagome grabbed her yellow bag an headed out the door.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned around to face her mother,"Yes?"  
  
"Did you talk to Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"He's asleep right now, if he wakes up can you tell him I'll be right back, I just have to drop some stuff off to my friends,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and went back to her cooking. Kagome ran out the door and headed to the well.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Sango as she stared out the hut window.  
  
"I'm sure Inu-Yasha has something to do with it," mumbled Miroku who was still rubbing his cheek. Sango had hit him a little harder than usual.  
  
The exterminator took a seat across Miroku so she could get closer to the fire. Shippo and Kirara were already asleep, and Kaede was in one of the huts tending to a sick child in the village.  
  
"I'm so sorry guys!" cried Kagome as she ran into the hut.  
  
"Kagome where have you been? And where's Inu-Yasha?" asked Sango helping her friend with the heavy yellow bag.  
  
"He's sleeping, but anyway I don't have really that much time. I brought some medicine in case any of you catch the flu or something while I'm gone, and I have presents,"  
  
"Presents?" asked Miroku and Sango in unison.  
  
"Yes, remember when I told you about Christmas? And how it's the season of giving? Well I got everyone gifts, but yo can't open them yet, you have to wait to weeks,"  
  
Sango and Miroku were a little confused, but nodded their heads as they stared at the strangely wrapped boxes.  
  
"Well I'd better head back home, I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks!" said Kagome as she bolted out of the door and to the old well.  
  
"What do you suppose is in them?" asked Sango as she stared at the pink box with her name on it.  
  
"I guess we'll find out in two weeks," said Miroku, who had scooted closer to Sango and was about to touch her but was brought to reality with a hard smack on the head.  
  
"Touch me again and I swear I'll personally cut that hand of yours off myself!" threatened Sango.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. she was quite tired from running to the past and back, but she couldn't wait to lye in her soft bed. When she opened the door Inu-Yasha was still peacefully sleeping on her bed. Kagome drooped her head, she was so tired she didn't feel like pulling out her sleeping to sleep on the floor, so closing her door and turning out the light, Kagome slowly crept to her bed and crawled over the sleeping half demon. Pulling back the covers on her side, she slipped into her bed and by some miracle didn't wake Inu-Yasha up. Smiling, Kagome layed her head down and could feel her eyes slowly droop down, but she suddenly opened them as she felt a hand on her cheek. She couldn't see that well in the dark, but she could tell that Inu-Yasha was awake and was staring down at her.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . have a nice nap?" asked Kagome. She was thankful it was dark so the half demon couldn't see her blushing.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up so he was sitting on the side of the bed, "You're mom said you wanted to talk to me," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh yes! I was wondering if you would like to come on vacation with us?" asked Kagome sleepily.  
  
"You want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I want you to come and spend Christmas with us since your like family to me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha felt flattered that she wanted to spend Christmas with him, but his heart kind of skipped a beat when she called him part of her family. "Won't people become suspicious though? I mean with my ears?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, so do you want to come or not?" asked Kagome hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I would like to come, but where are we going?"  
  
"To the mountains. Oh Inu-Yasha I can't wait to show you stuff we do in the winter time,"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and took a spot on the floor with his back on Kagome's bed.  
  
"Do you want to sleep down there?"  
  
"Well where else can I sleep?" asked the half demon.  
  
"You can come back up here . . . you know it's warmer . . . and I wouldn't mind since I trust you," said Kagome who had a blush on her cheeks.  
  
Inu-Yasha himself was blushing, but nodded to her proposal. Taking off his outer red haori, he set in on the ground and laid down beside Kagome.  
  
"Good night Inu," mumbled Kagome.  
  
"Night," yawned Inu-Yasha inhaling Kagome's sweet scent yet again which lulled him into a deep sleep that would last till morning.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Not bad I guess for the first chapter. Well please just review and tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews I'll update as soon as possible. So what inspired me to write this? Well today is the first snow fall for the winter and I just suddenly came up with this story. So anyone just review!  
  
Lynns 


	2. The Cabin

Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Mrs. Higurashi tip toed across the hardwood floor as she made her way to the stairs. This afternoon they were to leave for the mountains and Mrs. Higurashi wanted to make absolute sure that they didn't forget anything. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold floor passing her daughters room. Pausing at her daughters door, she peeked her head inside the dark room to see if Inu-Yasha would be joining them. Usually a mother would be surprised to see a half demon sleeping in her daughters bed, but Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and closed the door to head down stairs to make sure they had enough Ramen for Inu-Yasha.  
  
Hearing a small click caused Inu-Yasha to wake up and slowly open his eyes. The room was still quite dark, but light enough to see. Yawning, Inu-Yasha looked to his right to see Kagome still sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. Inu-Yasha couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the forehead before crawling out of bed. Grabbing his red haori off the floor and the Tetsusaiga, Inu-Yasha opened the door and made his way downstairs where he could smell chocolate coming from the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was standing at the kitchen counter holding a kettle of hot water.  
  
"Good morning, Inu-Yasha, care for some hot chocolate?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha immediately shook his head, "The last time I drank that stuff I burnt my tongue,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Is Kagome awake yet?"  
  
"No, she's still sleeping,"  
  
"Could you go wake her and the others up? We have to get ready to go for our vacation. I take it your coming with us then?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded as he left the kitchen and made his way back upstairs. He stopped outside Kagome's door but didn't go in. His thoughts wandered to this morning when he had woken up. A weird feeling had come over him when he saw Kagome lying beside him . . . as if he always wanted that to happen. *I can't deny that I have feelings for Kagome . . . I mean who am I kidding myself? I love her . . . I've fallen in love with the girl from the future . . . Kikyo's reincarnation . . . but what about Kikyo? Did I ever truly love the dead priestess . . . or was it more companionship? But I owe her life since she died because of me . . . but my heart belongs to Kagome . . . gods I'm so confused . . . what do I do? What am I going to do?* Sighing, Inu-Yasha peeked his head inside to see Kagome still sleeping peacefully. *Maybe this trip will let me see if Kagome sees me more than a friend* Not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty, Inu-Yasha settled down on the edge of the bed to do a bit more thinking. *Kikyo wanted me to become human so we could be together . . . was that because of the jewel . . . or because she was ashamed of what I was? A filthy bastard half breed? Perhaps . . . she never let me touch her when I wasn't human on the new moon . . .*  
  
"Inu . . . Yasha . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha's perked up at the sound of his name spoken by Kagome in her sleep. A smile was on her face as she was lost in the land of dreams. *Is she dreaming about me?*  
  
"Inu . . . Yasha . . . please don't . . . leave me . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened *She doesn't want me to leave her . . . than maybe . . . just maybe I am more than a friend to her . . . no that can't be possible . . . that's way past Kagome's ability to see me, a filthy half breed, more than her best friend. Sure our friendship is strong, and I'm grateful to have her by my side forever and I by her side . . . but . . .* Inu-Yasha shook his head . . . if he kept thinking like this he would hurt himself. Smiling the half demon gently shook the sleeping girl and watched as her big cheery blue-gray eyes open.  
  
"Good morning Inu-Yasha," yawned Kagome, stretching her hands above her head.  
  
"Morning, your mom wanted me to wake you," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Does she want me to get ready for our trip?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head, "She also wants me to wake the rest of the family too,"  
  
"Okay, well if you'll wake grandpa I'll wake Sota,"  
  
"Um, can I wake Sota?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"The last time I woke the old man he threw scrolls and chased me around the house,"  
  
Kagome giggled and nodded as she got out of bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay so explain his to me again?" asked Inu-Yasha as he sat cross legged on Kagome's bed.  
  
"We don't need to hide your ears because you are wearing a toque, so no one will expect anything,"  
  
"I got that part, but why do I have to wear that ridiculous outfit?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You mean the sweat pants?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"It's so you don't draw attention to yourself silly! You have to wear the modern day clothes starting today, so get out of your clothes and put these on!" said Kagome holding up the black sweat pants and red hoody for him to wear.  
  
"I refuse," pouted Inu-Yasha crossing his arms.  
  
"You either wear them or I get to 'S.I.T' you until you are six feet under ground!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened since he didn't feel like kissing the ground, "Alright, I'll put them on,"  
  
Kagome smiled and left her room.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"You got all your stuff ready?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm helping Inu-Yasha with his,"  
  
"Okay, because we are leaving in one hour,"  
  
"Okay mom!" Kagome called down the stairs.  
  
"Kagome, I'm ready," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome opened the door to see Inu-Yasha had actually put on his clothes correctly. "Very good, now we have to get you some winter clothes,"  
  
"Winter clothes?"  
  
"Come with me, I'll see if my father's red ski suit fits you," said Kagome as she grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand and led him to her mothers room.  
  
"Is it really necessary for me to wear all these clothes?"  
  
"If you want to say warm yes," said Kagome digging through her mothers closet.  
  
Sighing, Inu-Yasha leaned against the door frame, "Is there anything else I have to wear?"  
  
"Well we have plenty of mitts and scarfs, but I'll have to get you to try on my dad's skates add ski boots,"  
  
Not knowing what the hell Kagome was talking about, Inu-Yasha just nodded his head.  
  
"Ah Kagome, there you are," said Mrs. Higurashi as she entered her room, "Did you find the ski suit?"  
  
"I'm looking for it,"  
  
"Well while you're doing that . . ." Mrs. Higurashi got down on her hands and knees to grab something under her bed, "I'll get Inu-Yasha to try these skates on,"  
  
Inu-Yasha just stared at the strange foot wear with a blade on the bottom, "What in all the hells is that?"  
  
"It's called a skate, Kagome will show you how to use them when we reach the mountains. Take a seat on my bed and we'll see if they fit,"  
  
Inu-Yasha took as seat on the bed and watched with curiosity as Mrs. Higurashi put the strange boot on his foot and tied the strings together.  
  
"Is that too tight?"  
  
"Actually it feels really comfortable,"  
  
"Good, then the ski boots will fit you perfectly,"  
  
"I found the ski suit!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Good, now let's get all our stuff in the car," said Mrs. Higurashi taking the skate off Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Car?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You'll see when we get outside," said Kagome dragging Inu-Yasha by the hand.  
  
Inu-Yasha was lead outside where it was snowing lightly and the sun was still hidden behind the dark gray clouds. But a red block thing in front of the half demon alarmed him.  
  
"Demon! Kagome get down!"  
  
Kagome was pushed to the ground and watched as Inu-Yasha leaped into the air.  
  
"Sankotes . . ."  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inu-Yasha did a belly flop into the snow and disappeared with out a trace except for a big doggy imprinting the snow.  
  
"What the hell Kagome?" screamed Inu-Yasha shaking the snow off him like a regular dog.  
  
"It's not a demon Inu-Yasha, it's a car,"  
  
"That's a car?"  
  
"Yes, you have to understand there are no demons here . . . so unless you want me to say the word a hundred times, behave,"  
  
Cussing under his breath, Inu-Yasha nodded his head.  
  
The Higurashi family and Inu-Yasha headed inside for a quick lunch before they all crawled into the car. Mrs. Higurashi was driving with Grandpa in the passenger seat. Sota sat on the left in the back with Kagome in the middle, Inu-Yasha on the right, and with that they were off!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes were starting to droop as he stared at the snowy road ahead of them. There was only one word for what he was feeling right now . . . bored. Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa were chatting in the front, Sota was playing his video game, and Kagome was reading something out of a big book.  
  
"What kind of spells are those?" asked Inu-Yasha glancing at the inscription inside.  
  
"They're not spells, it's called physics,"  
  
"Physics? What's that?"  
  
"Well Physics is when you can . . . um . . ."  
  
"What you don't know?"  
  
"No, I just don't really know how to explain it easily to you . . . um . . . well one thing you learn in physics is how fast things go,"  
  
"I see," said Inu-Yasha, wondering how the hell humans could figure that out. Sighing he tried to close his eyes to sleep, but the door was not that comfortable.  
  
"Do you want to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of, I have nothing else to do,"  
  
"Well you can rest your head on my lap if you like,"  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed, but he tried to lean down, but the seatbelt prevented him from making any big movements, "I can't move,"  
  
Kagome giggled and pulled back the strap across his chest putting it behind him, "Now try,"  
  
Laying his head comfortable on Kagome's lap, the half demon fell asleep. Kagome tried to ignore the half demon on her lap, but he was so warm it distracted her from looking at her homework. Sighing in defeat, Kagome set her book behind the seat and began to run her fingers through Inu-Yasha's long silver her. It was so soft and silky to the touch. Kagome could feel Inu-Yasha snuggle more into her lap while his right hand rested on her legs. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome couldn't help herself as she ran a finger over one of Inu-Yasha's fuzzy white ears. Inu-Yasha gave a small groan and moved his head so Kagome could have better access to his ears. Smiling, Kagome began to massage his ear fully, but what Kagome couldn't believe was on how Inu-Yasha was giving off a husky hum . . . almost like he was purring or something. In past experiences Inu-Yasha always hated it when she touched his ears. Shaking the thought, Kagome leaned her head against the seat, *I can't wait till we reach the mountains, I'll get to show Inu-Yasha everything, but I'll just have to hope we don't run into Hojo. He said he would be going to a cabin close to ours, but I'll just have to avoid him so I can spend time with Inu-Yasha.* thought Kagome.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It wasn't till four did they reach the cabin. It was a two story cabin that looked remarkably close to Kagome's house, but the inside was different. When you first walked inside you could see the living room where a long couch was and a fireplace. On the left of the living room was the kitchen on the right was a small closet, and a small room that Kagome said was the breaker box for the electricity and heating. The living room also had a stair case which lead to four doors, two on each side.  
  
Kagome immediately started a fire while grandpa tried to get the furnace going. Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Inu-Yasha started to bring stuff in from the car inside.  
  
"So Sota, you will sleep in the small bedroom on the right and Grandpa will have the one across from you, while I'll be in the master bedroom," said Mrs. Higurashi, putting her bags in the big bedroom.  
  
"Um, where will I be sleeping?" asked Inu-Yasha who was holding his and Kagome's bags.  
  
"Well you can sleep in Kagome's room if you like, since she has an extra bed, or we can pull out the couch if you like,"  
  
"No I'll sleep with Kagome,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked slightly suspicious at the half demon who immediately explained himself.  
  
"It's just that her scent kind of helps me sleep," whispered Inu-Yasha, blushing ten shades red.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded, but started to giggle slightly, "Well put your bags in your room and you two can decide who can sleep where,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and entered the end bedroom on the left. The room was medium side with two beds on either side of a night stand. There was a small closet, and a dresser for them to put their clothes in. A medium sized window was at the end for them to see outside.  
  
"So where do you want to sleep?"  
  
Inu-Yasha spun around to see Kagome standing in the door way.  
  
"Um, I don't really care,"  
  
"Well I'll take the one nearest to the door then," said Kagome, grabbing her bags off the floor and putting them on her bed.  
  
"Aren't we going to unpack?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Not yet, first we have to clean the place since it's so dusty," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha did not looked thrilled.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning the cabin. Everyone was busy getting rid of the dust while it was Inu-Yasha's job to get rid of any mice or rodents that had made their home in the cabin over the summer. Once the cabin was entire clean and spick and span everyone couldn't wait to have supper, which turned out to be a cup of Ramen each, but of course Inu-Yasha had no complaints. Sota was very disappointed that they didn't have a tv, but he would somehow survive. It wasn't till later that evening when everyone was unpacking did disaster strike when there was a know on the door.  
  
"Now who could that be?" asked Mrs. Higurashi making her way down stairs.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome followed Mrs. Higurashi to the door to see who would be knocking at nine at night. Kagome immediately grabbed a toque of the couch for Inu-Yasha to hide his ears and put it on his head as Mrs. Higurashi opened the door.  
  
"Why Hojo! What a big surprise,"  
  
At the sound of the boys name Kagome's eyes widened while Inu-Yasha gave off a small growl. *Hojo? What the hell is that idiot boy doing here?* thought the half demon, balling his hand into a fist.  
  
A slightly frozen Hojo was standing outside in the cold night, "May I come in?"  
  
"For a minute I guess since were going to head to bed soon," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Hojo nodded and approached Kagome, "Hi Kagome, did you have a nice trip?"  
  
"It was alright I guess,"  
  
"So who is this?" asked Hojo looking at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh, this is my best friend, Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha this is Hojo,"  
  
Hojo held out his hand, but Inu-Yasha just looked away and stared at the wall.  
  
"Not really friendly is he?"  
  
"Just kind of moody," said Kagome.  
  
"So Kagome, would you like to go skiing with me tomorrow?"  
  
Inu-Yasha wanted to tear the boy to shreds, but Kagome responded, "Sorry Hojo, but I'm going with skiing with Inu-Yasha since he's never gone before,"  
  
"He's never gone skiing?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Well maybe you and I can teach him then, I'll meet you at the ski lodge at ten tomorrow morning,"  
  
Kagome was about to respond, but Hojo disappeared out the door.  
  
"Remind me to go to the ski lodge an hour early," sighed Kagome.  
  
TBC . . . .  
  
well there is chapter two. So sorry about the long update, but I was busy with my midterm. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Oh and by the way, no poking! 


	3. What's Skiing?

Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What the hell!?" screamed Inu-Yasha, as he fell out of his bed due to an annoying buzzing sound.  
  
"Shhh," yawned Kagome Sleepily, "It's just my alarm clock,"  
  
Inu-Yasha calmed down somewhat, and wondered why his back was suddenly hurting. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the Tetsusaiga from behind. Kagome turned on her bed light and glanced at her alarm clock.  
  
"It's 8:30 Inu-Yasha, *Yawn*, let's get some breakfast," whispered Kagome, grabbing her house coat at the end of her bed.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and followed Kagome out the door in his own pajama's. It was a little dark still outside, but the house was remarkably warm. Turning on the light in the kitchen, Kagome went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl of Cheerio's for them both to eat.  
  
"So why are we getting up this early?" asked Inu-Yasha, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"So we so don't run into Hojo. He says he's an expert at skiing, but really he isn't, and you won't learn a thing from him,"  
  
"So were going skeeing today?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes, the lifts won't open till nine thirty, but we'll go early so we can get our equipment and I can teach you some of the basics before we hit the lifts,"  
  
"Is skiing easy?"  
  
Kagome set Inu-Yasha's bowl down in front of him and took a seat across him before answering, "It should be for you, your demon reflexes should prevent you from hitting any trees or people,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Don't worry Inu-Yasha, you'll do fine,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and started to ear his cereal, "How are we getting there?"  
  
"The snowmobile," muttered Kagome.  
  
"Snow mobeel?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, we have four in the shed outback that we use," said Kagome.  
  
"Is it kind of like a car?"  
  
"Not really, it's more like my bike,"  
  
"We have to peddle to the ski lift or what ever you called it?"  
  
"No, the snow mobile moves more like a car, but looks like a bike,"  
  
"I see, but what is your family going to do?"  
  
"Grandpa's probably going to clean the basement out, and my mom and brother will be working on the skating rink,"  
  
"Skaeting ronk?"  
  
"Skating rink, you'll see what that is tomorrow,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and finished the rest of his cereal. Kagome put their bowls into the sink and both of them headed up stairs to change into their warm clothes. Kagome had to explain to Inu-Yasha what long underwear was, and the reason for a turtle neck.  
  
Once they were dressed, Kagome put her ski boots and ski suit into a big pink bag, while Inu-Yasha had his stuff in a black one. Kagome grabbed her mitts, toque, scarf and made sure that Inu-Yasha had the same winter wear she did. When they had most of there stuff ready, Kagome headed to the basement to get her and Inu-Yasha's ski's and poles. Her were a dark pink while Inu-Yasha's were black. Carrying their bags and ski's Kagome lead Inu-Yasha to the back door which was an easier way to the shed out back. It was a little bit lighter out with snow gently falling from the sky. Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha had there winter gear on and Inu-Yasha was very curious about the big brow shed that Kagome was trying to open. Finally, the lock cooperated allowing Kagome inside. It was pitch black inside, but Kagome turned on the light switch to reveal four of the strangest contraptions Inu-Yasha had ever seen.  
  
"These are snowmobiles," said Inu-Yasha, pronouncing he foreign word properly.  
  
"Yes," said Kagome walking to the dark blue one on the end, "This one's mine, my uncle gave these to us, since he bought some new ones for his family,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and approached the snow mobile slowly as if any minute it would move and attack. Kagome sat in the drivers seat, grabbed the key out of her pocket and started it up. Inu-Yasha almost jumped out of his skin from the loud rumble, but soon got used to it. They managed to tie the bags to the side, but Inu-Yasha had to hold onto their ski's on his lap.  
  
"You sure I won't fall off?" asked Inu-Yasha as he climbed onto the strange machine.  
  
"Just hang onto my waist and you won't fall," said Kagome.  
  
Nodding, Inu-Yasha clung to Kagome's waist and almost screamed as they were off. It was moving so fast he had to tighten his hold Kagome's waist. They went down the driveway from the cabin and turned left at the road into the ditch. Inu-Yasha was scared as hell at first, but after a few minutes he was actually enjoying himself, and was thankful for the warm hat thing covering his head other wise his ears would be frozen.  
  
In about fifteen minutes they reached the lodge and parked the snow mobile. Kagome grabbed a small chain out of the back to make sure no one would steal their ride back home. Grabbing her back and ski's, Kagome lead Inu-Yasha to the lodge, which he figured looked like the cabin, but was ten times bigger. They were greeted by a big gush of warm air which both sighed in relief from the cold. The both head to the main desk where a man with the biggest glasses Inu-Yasha had ever seen.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the man in a very squeaky voice.  
  
"Two passes for an all day ski lift please," said Kagome.  
  
The man stared strangely at Inu-Yasha before grabbing two passes from below.  
  
"Thank you," said Kagome, passing him the money.  
  
The man nodded his thanks and disappeared in the back.  
  
"Looks like were to only ones here," said Kagome.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Well good since it will be easier to teach you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and followed Kagome to a bench where they could get into their gear. Kagome carefully showed Inu-Yasha how to get into his ski suit, and what his goggles were used for. Then Kagome sat him down and showed how the snaps and buckles worked on his boots. Inu-Yasha almost threw the boot out the window since it was being difficult, but he finally managed to snap the buckles together.  
  
"How the hell can you walk in these things?" asked Inu-Yasha, "You can't bend your ankles!"  
  
"I know it's difficult, but you do get used to it," said Kagome getting into her own boots.  
  
Getting their mitts, toque, goggles and scarf's on, Kagome showed Inu- Yasha how to carry his ski's and lead him outside. Inu-Yasha felt a little warmer in all his gear, and the goggles kept the snow out of his eyes. Setting her ski's down, Kagome showed Inu-Yasha to put the ski's on and how the poles helped you keep your balance.  
  
"So how do we move?" asked Inu-Yasha, trying to keep his balance.  
  
"You kind of shuffle your legs, like this," said Kagome heading to a small hill.  
  
Inu-Yasha copied Kagome's movements and followed her to the base of the hill.  
  
"Ok, the first thing you should learn first is how to stop,"  
  
"Yeah that might help," said Inu-Yasha, gliding past Kagome and landing on his butt in the snow.  
  
Kagome giggle and gave the half demon a hand to get back up on his feet, "Okay, basically you cross your feet to make a triangle, and eventually you glide to a stop,"  
  
Inu-Yasha watched Kagome, and tried on his own. The first few times he fell either on his behind or face first into the snow, but after a few more tries, Inu-Yasha finally mastered stopping.  
  
"Alright then, now walk up side ways like this so we can have a slope to work on your turning," said Kagome as she made her way up the hill.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In about half an hour, Inu-Yasha had learned the basics for skiing and Kagome was surprised he was almost as good as her, but she couldn't wait to take him on the lifts. When the clock struck nine thirty, Inu-Yasha and Kagome immediately head to the small lift which lead to the beginner hill. Kagome wanted Inu-Yasha to try the easy slopes before heading to the big ones. The small ski lift Inu-Yasha figured looked like little 'T's.  
  
"So how to we get up with those?"  
  
"The little T thing goes in the middle of us and takes us up, but you can't sit down or you'll fall, just keep your legs bent a little bit. Oh and make sure out ski's don't cross,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and watched as the man put the T thing behind him and Kagome, and in a small jerk they were both slowly making their way up the hill. Inu-Yasha found the ski lift kind of fun, but did most of his concentration keeping his balance, and making sure his ski's didn't cross.  
  
When the reached the top Kagome showed Inu-Yasha that the red signs were a signal that a particular slope was off limits or dangerous. Kagome then took off down the hill with Inu-Yasha right behind her. Inu-Yasha first went slow and tried to get used to the turns, but was soon going fast and turning and stopping on a dime.  
  
"You got the hang of it now?" asked Kagome as they went down the beginners hill a couple more times.  
  
"Yeah, I think I got it now,"  
  
"Well the next slopes are going to be a bit steeper, care to give them a try?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome groaned at the sound of her name, and immediately recognized the voice.  
  
"I thought you said we wouldn't run into him?"whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Kagome is that you?"  
  
Kagome groaned at the sound of Eri's voice and wanted to hide under a rock. Soon Kagome was surrounded by all her friends and Hojo.  
  
"Kagome is this your jealous two timing boy friend?" asked Eri.  
  
"He looks kind of handsome," added Yuka.  
  
"Why didn't you meet me at the ski lodge?" asked Hojo.  
  
Kagome had her hands over her ears, and just wanted them all to go away so she could spend some time with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Look! She's with me so why don't you leave her alone!" cried Inu-Yasha, grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her to the ski lift's she had shown him.  
  
Kagome was speechless that Inu-Yasha got her out of that pickle for now, but she knew she would run into them again.  
  
"So how do we get on this ski lift?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well this one you actually do get to sit down," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched the people ahead of him and caught on how to get on the strange chair type lift.  
  
"Kagome wait!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see Ayumi making her way towards them, "Hi Ayumi,"  
  
"Mind if I catch a lift with you?"  
  
"No not at all," said Kagome.  
  
As they lined up for the chair lift, Inu-Yasha and Ayumi took the outside with Kagome in the middle. When they were taking off into the air, did Ayumi properly introduce herself to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"My names Ayumi," she said, holding her hand out across Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Nice to meet you," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So Kagome is this the one you talk about at school?"  
  
"Yes, his name Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"I'm sorry on how those guys acted, I've been putting up with it all day,"  
  
"That's too bad, do you want to stick with Inu-Yasha and me?"  
  
"No thanks, my boyfriend is coming at noon to ski with me, but maybe I'll see you around,"  
  
"That would be nice," said Kagome as they reached the top.  
  
Waving goodbye to Ayumi, Inu-Yasha and Kagome headed to the armature hill.  
  
"I actually like that friend of yours, she's not noisy,"  
  
"I know, she and I are kind of the quiet ones of the group. Let's do this run and then head inside to get some lunch,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and followed Kagome to the next slope.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome were relieved to go inside since their faces were so cold. They headed upstairs where a small buffet was set up. Taking off their mitts, toque, scarf, and goggles, they grabbed a tray and started to pick some food to eat. After paying, they headed back to their table to eat.  
  
"This hot chocolate isn't so hot as the last one," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I made sure the water was medium," said Kagome, munching on her sub.  
  
"So are we going to go on the other slopes?"  
  
"Yes, I take it your enjoying skiing?"  
  
"It's fun, except when I fall that is,"  
  
Kagome laughed how Inu-Yasha had to hit the snow bank so he didn't hit a tree on their last run, "Well we'll ski as long as you like, the ski lodge doesn't close till six since it's so dark,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and continued to eat his lunch. He was so happy they had Ramen, and Inu-Yasha had grabbed three bowls that were different types.  
  
When they were almost finished, Inu-Yasha noticed a man near them holding a ski that looked three times the size of his one ski. "Hey Kagome, what's that?"  
  
Looking where Inu-Yasha was pointing, she realized what the half demon was looking at, "Oh, that's snow board,"  
  
"You mean you can use that other than ski's to go down a hill?"  
  
"Yup, I find it harder, but Sota likes to snow board,"  
  
"I think I"ll just stick with the ski's,"  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed her and Inu-Yasha's tray and dumped the garbage out, "Well, shall we head back out?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded as he put on his winter gear back on and with that, the two went to get their ski's and poles.  
  
Kagome was thankful they didn't run into Hojo or Yuka and Eri as they made their way to the ski lift.  
  
"We'll try the more harder slopes," said Kagome as they took a seat on the chair lift.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Inu-Yasha resting his arms on the chair lift. The half demon was having the time of his life, and was extremely happy to be doing this with Kagome. He just prayed that Hojo and her other friends didn't show up to ruin the moment. He noticed that Kagome was shivering slightly, and blushed at the idea that popped into his head.  
  
"Are you cold Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, just a little,"  
  
Inu-Yasha scooted closer to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Better,"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Yes, that's better,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder but unknown to the two, Yuka, Eri and Hojo were in the lift behind them.  
  
"Looks like he is her two timing, jealous, over protective boy friend," whispered Eri.  
  
"I guess so," added Yuka.  
  
Hojo on the other hand didn't say a word.  
  
(Ok I know Hojo is dense and what not, but I'm going to make him a little evil in this fic, and dense too of course)  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha got off the lift and were about to head to the more harder slopes but were stopped as Yuka, Eri, and Hojo stopped in front of them.  
  
"Oh, hey guys," said Kagome, wanting to be as far away from them as possible at that moment.  
  
"Hey Kagome, sorry about earlier," apologized Hojo.  
  
"Um, that's ok," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled softly in his throat, wanting them to leave him and Kagome alone.  
  
"So Kagome, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Because I hear there's a new restaurant out here in the mountains, want to go with me tonight?"  
  
"Sorry Hojo, but I'm here with Inu-Yasha," said Kagome.  
  
"You can hang out with him later,"  
  
"Hojo . . ."  
  
"Come on Kagome,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was starting to lose his patients with the dense kid, "Look buddy! She doesn't want to go with you so leave her alone!"  
  
"No need to get upset my friend . . ."  
  
"Do not call me your friend," growled Inu-Yasha, his eyes flashing red.  
  
Kagome panicked and pushed Hojo out of the way, "Hojo just go!"  
  
"What? But Kagome . . ."  
  
"Go Hojo! I don't want to out with you! I never have, now leave me and Inu-Yasha alone!"  
  
Hojo was speechless and tried to get Yuka and Eri to join his side, but the two were already gone.  
  
Kagome had dropped her poles and was standing in front of Inu-Yasha who was breathing hard trying to control his anger. "Inu-Yasha it's ok, their gone,"  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes and stared at the girl, "I'm sorry Kagome,"  
  
"It's okay,"  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's go on the next slope," said Hojo, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her to the nest hill.  
  
"Hojo don't! Now leave me alone!"  
  
But it was too late as they slid down the steepest slope on the mountain.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Inu-Yasha. He was about to take after them, but noticed Kagome's poles on the ground. Picking them up, Inu-Yasha chased after the two.  
  
"See Kagome isn't this fun?" asked Hojo, still hanging onto Kagome.  
  
"Hojo please let me go!" cried Kagome.  
  
Hojo was about to say something but froze as they headed towards a tree. Releasing Kagome, he tried to push her out of the way as he turned missing the tree, but Kagome wasn't so lucky. Her left ski caught onto the tree spinning the girl around and hitting her head on a low branch. Falling to the ground, she rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop in the soft snow, her eyes closed.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?" asked Hojo, approaching the girl.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Hojo turned around to see Inu-Yasha approaching them and he looked mad as hell. The half demon stopped beside Kagome and knelt beside her.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you okay?" asked Inu-Yasha, shaking the girl slightly. Inu-Yasha put his hand behind her to lift her up, but froze as he saw some crimson droplets in the pure white snowing. Inu-Yasha's demon blood began to boil as he stared at the boy near by.  
  
"Look calm down she just hit her head," said Hojo.  
  
"You bastard . . . you hurt Kagome," growled Inu-Yasha, setting Kagome back down.  
  
Hojo almost screamed as he saw Inu-Yasha's eyes turn red, and his finger nails rip through his gloves.  
  
"You'll pay," growled the demon Inu-Yasha.  
  
The half demon was about to charge at Hojo, but the boy was thankful Kagome came to. Kagome gasped and screamed, "Sit!"  
  
Inu-Yasha did a face plant into the snow leaving a stunned Hojo frozen in his tracks.  
  
Kagome crawled over to the face down half demon and screamed at Hojo, "Go! Now!"  
  
Hojo didn't need to be told twice as he scampered out of there.  
  
Kagome placed her hands on Inu-Yasha's shoulders, "Hey, are you ok,"  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly lifted himself up, but his face looked scared, "Kagome? Did I . . . did I just . . ."  
  
Kagome hugged the half demon, "It's okay Inu-Yasha, you didn't hurt anyone,"  
  
"Kagome . . . I'm . . . sorry . . . maybe I should leave . . ."  
  
"No . . . it's okay Inu-Yasha, he's gone now, he won't bug us anymore," sobbed Kagome, not wanting the half demon to leave her.  
  
"Kagome please don't cry," said Inu-Yasha taking his hand out of his glove and wiping her tears away.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and got to his feet, helping Kagome up as well, "Shall we continue skiing?"  
  
"Let's do a few more runs and then we'll head home,"  
  
The half demon nodded and passed Kagome her poles, "Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
"That's good,"  
  
Kagome got an evil smirk on her face and took off before Inu-Yasha, "Last one at the bottom is a rotten egg!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Hey no fair!" called Inu-Yasha, taking after her.  
  
TBC . . . .  
  
So what did you think? Do you think I should shorten my chapters? Or keep them long like this? It doesn't matter to me, but anyway thank you all for the reviews, I love you all!  
  
Lynns 


	4. A Time To Think

Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Inu-Yasha carried his and Kagome's ski's and bags down to where they had left the snowmobile and to their relief, was still there.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're head is still alright?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"For the hundredth time I'm fine Inu-Yasha, it's just a little bump,"  
  
"Feh," mumbled Inu-Yasha as he climbed on behind Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Wait!"  
  
Kagome looked up to see Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo running towards her.  
  
"Don't they ever get a clue?" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Just wait here," mumbled Kagome as she got off the snow mobile and approached her friends. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Hojo told us what happened on the hill, are you okay?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Yes I'm fine,"  
  
"Hojo also said your friend lost his mind when he saw you were hurt," added Eri.  
  
"Well he is a little over protective, he just gets worried when I'm hurt,"  
  
"Kagome, do you think it's wise that you hang out with a guy like him? I mean you could get seriously hurt,"  
  
"Will you guys stop it?"  
  
"You guys this is not why you wanted to see her," said Ayumi stepping infront of her friends, "We wanted to ask if we could come to your place tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, we could have the annual snowball fight," said Hojo.  
  
Kagome glared at Hojo but nodded her head, "Okay, but it's me, Inu-Yasha and Sota against you two,"  
  
"Three against four, do you think that's fair?" asked Eri.  
  
"With Inu-Yasha you'll be the ones out numbered,"  
  
Everyone looked a little confused, but nodded and let Kagome get back to the snowmobile.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Inu-Yasha, pretending he didn't hear the whole conversation.  
  
"We're have a snowball fight tomorrow against them,"  
  
"Sounds fun . . . . what's a snowball fight?"  
  
"I'll explain when I get home," smiled Kagome as she started to snowmobile and they were off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on his bed and stared out the window, watching the snow lightly fall from the sky. Kagome and her family had gone Christmas shopping, but Inu-Yasha had told them he was tired and wanted to sleep, but having a nap was the last thing on his mind right now.  
  
(WARNING!!!!!!! Okay for all of you who don't know me, I have seen up to episode 122 in the Japanese version, plus both movies, but also I know what happens up to episode 131 and up to Manga 34. So big spoilers coming up here, so if you love spoilers please continue, but if you don't, TURN BACK NOW!) The time for the final battle against Naraku was coming, and it was going to be a tough one since before Naraku disappeared to Mt.Hijiri (I think that's the name off the top of my head) he had been quite hard to fight, but they had almost defeated him. But when Naraku disappeared he had become even stronger and now had a new body.  
  
(Inu's POV)  
  
What if we do defeat Naraku? Then the jewel will be whole, Miroku's wind tunnel will be gone, the monk and Sango would finally allowed to be together, Shippo would probably stay with Kaede, but what about me? What about Kagome? What will we do when the adventure is over? Will Kagome go back to her time forever and never come back? No . . . . no she can't do that! I need her . . . . i need her with me. But what about Kikyo? My old love . . . but I guess the real question now is . . . do I still love her? The Kikyo I knew fifty years ago was kind, gentle, didn't hate anyone, and didn't seem to have any anger in her at all . . . that is until we were ensnared into Naraku's trap. Damn it! Why didn't I trust her? If I had only trusted her, this never would have happened . . . but then again . . . I never would have met Kagome. But the Kikyo now . . . she hates me . . . or at least at first she did, but once she found out I didn't kill her, she still wants me to go to hell with her. At first I thought it was the right thing to do . . . if that was to by mine and her destiny I would embrace it without a second thought . . . but now that I really think about it . . . I'm not really sure that I want to die anymore, but don't I owe Kikyo? First she was killed by Naraku, and then Naraku tried to destroy her a second time by pushing her into the river of lava, and both times I couldn't protect her! But Kagome said that Kikyo was okay, and that she saved Kikyo from dying. But what confuses me is why Kikyo didn't want to see me? I swear I will always protect her . . . . but wait! What about Kagome? The last time I went to search for Kikyo, Kagome was kidnaped by Kagura. They tried to use Kagome to find the remaining jewel shards by using that recent detachment from Naraku. He had easily fallen into another trap by Naraku, leaving Kagome alone with out his protection!  
  
Kagome . . . ever since she released me from the tree I've always been by her side, and basically she's become my life. I can't deny it anymore . . . I've fallen in love with Kagome . . . she makes me feel at peace and happy. She likes me for who I am . . . I remember when she told me liked me as a half demon, and she managed to bring me back to my half demon form instead of being consumed by my demon blood (You have to see the second movie here to know what I'm talking about). Now that I look at it, I've always loved her since the day I met her, and it wasn't because she is Kikyo's reincarnation . . . I love her for who she is. She's the only one who ever cried when I was hurt or on the brink of death. I've been kissed by both Kagome and Kikyo (Yet again people you have to see the second movie to know what I'm talking about), and I seemed to like it better when Kagome kissed me. But like I've thought before, my heart belongs to Kagome, but my life belongs to Kikyo . . . or . . . does it? Now that I really think about it more . . . not only did I not trust Kikyo, but she didn't trust me either. Was it really love that was between us? I thought I had found someone to love me as I am, but Kikyo wanted me to become human so we could be together. I've done a lot of thinking about this and I'll say it again, was it because the jewel was in the way, or was it because I was a half demon? But one thing that has been bothering me lately was when Kikyo was first revived by that witch Urasue . . . the real Kikyo needed her whole soul, so how is the Kikyo I know now still able to move? Urasue said it was because a fraction of the soul was not returned to Kagome's body, and that the fraction of the soul that was not returned was Kikyo's hatred for me, but I thought Kikyo didn't hate me anymore . . . or does she? She still wants to me to die with her since I was supposed to die on that day we were ensnared in Naraku's trap. At first I thought it was my duty to jump into hell with Kikyo since she followed me in death, but now . . . I want to live . . . I want to live with Kagome! She changed my life . . . she taught me to trust again. I know I've become less cold hearted than I use to be, and Kagome was the first person who almost made me cry when I thought she was dead (Episode 107 if you were wondering). But why do I feel like I can't abandon Kikyo? Is it that I'm afraid to move on from my past? That I don't want to be hurt again like I was fifty three years ago?  
  
But could Kagome ever love me in return? Sure she's my best friend . . . but what I wouldn't give if we could go further. To just once embrace her and never let go. I really don't know how Kagome feels about me . . . does she love me? Perhaps, but I'm not sure. I want to know though, hopefully sometime on this vacation with her I will discover if she loves me or not.  
  
I've decided now . . . if Kagome loves me in return, I swear I will be by her side forever, and kill Naraku to avenge the real Kikyo . . . but if Kagome doesn't love me, I will go to hell with Kikyo.  
  
(End of Inu-Yasha's POV)  
  
Inu-Yasha finally stood for the first time in hours and headed down stairs. It felt good to finally make a decision instead of bottling it up inside after all this time. It felt right that he had finally chosen Kagome to be with, and sometime on this vacation he would tell the girl from the future how he felt for her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome stepped out of the car and headed to the trunk to grab her presents she had gotten for her family and Inu-Yasha. She wasn't expecting anything from the half demon, but she still got him something to show she cared. Kagome made sure not to hit the Christmas tree on the roof of the car as she grabbed her five bags of presents and three rolls of wrapping paper. She headed to the door to see Inu-Yasha waiting for them.  
  
"Have fun?" he asked, opening the door for Kagome.  
  
"It was fun, but very crowded," said Kagome setting her bags by the couch.  
  
"Did you enjoy your nap?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she passed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Um yeah I did," answered Inu-Yasha, "What's with the tree?"  
  
"You'll see later today, would you mind bringing it in?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and easily picked the tree up, "You actually want this inside?"  
  
"Yes," answered Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"You mean you've never had a Christmas tree before?" asked Sota.  
  
"No of course he hasn't," said Grandpa, heading back into the house.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders and headed into the house with the tree above his head. Kagome held the door open as Inu-Yasha carried the tree inside where Mrs. Higurashi was waiting for the half demon in the living room.  
  
"Just set the tree in this tree stand," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Setting the tree down Inu-Yasha backed away from it, "Why do you need a tree in the house?"  
  
"You always have a tree up during Christmas,"  
  
"But it looks like any ordinary tree,"  
  
"Well we decorate it of course, which we'll do tomorrow since it's so late and it's time to go to bed,"  
  
"Aw, can't we do it tonight mom?" asked Sota.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon honey since in the morning everyone's going to sleep in," said Mrs. Higurashi heading into the kitchen to turn the lights out, "Now everyone off to bed,"  
  
Inu-Yasha headed to the stairs but paused as he watched Kagome gracefully move up the stairs Shaking her head, he followed Kagome upstairs to their room where she was digging in her drawer for her PJ's. Inu-Yasha grabbed his and went to the bathroom to change to give Kagome some privacy. Inu- Yasha pulled his red PJ's on and knocked on the door to make sure Kagome was descent.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Inu-Yasha entered to the darken room to see Kagome already in bed. He didn't say anything as the he walked across the room to his bed beside Kagome's.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did I tell you yet what a snowball fight is?"  
  
"No not yet,"  
  
"Well basically what we do is make balls out of snow and throw it at people,"  
  
"And that's supposed to be fun?  
  
"You'll see tomorrow. Can I turn out the light?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Kagome leaned up and turned out the small light, covering the room in darkness. Inu-Yasha just stared at the roof, listening to Kagome's breathing. After doing his thinking from later in the afternoon, he felt like he couldn't sleep, as if Kagome wouldn't be there in the morning, but something else was on his mind as well.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you . . . I mean . . ."  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Never mind,"  
  
"No what is it?"  
  
He could here her shifting in her bed to face him in the darken room.  
  
"What do you plan to do once the jewel is complete?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a while, "I'm not really sure . . . I mean . . . I don't know if I'll go back to my old life and just visit you guys on the weekends and holidays, or something else,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you going to do when the jewel is complete?"  
  
"I'm . . . I . . . don't know," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You mean you aren't going to become a full fledged demon?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"I know I've said this before Inu-Yasha, but I like you as a half demon, I don't think you need to change at all,"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"If you do change into a full fledged demon . . . I'll still stay by your side,"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything as he rolled on his side.  
  
"Unless you don't want me around after that?"  
  
The half demon sat up and stared at the girl in the dark, "Of course I want you around! What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Well . . . I mean . . . never mind," said Kagome, facing her back to Inu- Yasha.  
  
"What did you mean Kagome?"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything as she tried to fall asleep. Growing irritated Inu-Yasha got out of his bed and in two steps reached Kagome's. Turning her over he made the girl look at him, "Kagome you're my best friend, why would I not like having you around?"  
  
"Well when the jewel is complete you'll be with Kik . . ."  
  
"Please don't say her name?"  
  
"But . . ." Kagome was cut off as she felt Inu-Yasha's arms wrap around her, "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I don't want to think of Kikyo right now . . . so can we please not talk about her for the rest of this vacation?"  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to hug back or not, "Okay, I won't mention her again," She expected him to let go of her, but the half demon didn't, instead he held her tighter and pulled her up into his lap.  
  
"Can I just hold you?"  
  
" . . . sure . . ." Kagome finally gave up and hugged the half demon back.  
  
"Kagome, if you think you're just . . . a replacement . . . you're wrong, I like you for who you are . . . not because you look like . . . well . . . you know who,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"No, I don't think you do . . . Kagome don't you understand that I need you . . . and before you say anything it's not because of the shards . . . Kagome your the only person I really trust in this world,"  
  
"Not even Kik . . ."  
  
"I thought we weren't going to say her name? But to answer your question no, I don't trust her, I only really trust you the most, and you taught me to trust others like Miroku, Sango and Shippo,"  
  
Kagome was silent as she rested her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you promise me something?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave my side?"  
  
"I promise Inu-Yasha, I'll never leave your side,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and held Kagome even tighter as he laid himself and Kagome down back on her bed.  
  
"Can I just hold you tonight?"  
  
Kagome couldn't speak so she just nodded her head. She could feel Inu- Yasha rest his head above hers and could hear his breathing evening out until finally he was in a deep slumber. But Kagome couldn't sleep since she confused . . . confused on how Inu-Yasha was acting. *Why is he acting like this? I mean once the jewel is complete, Inu-Yasha will have Kikyo . . . or is it because . . . he loves me? No that can't be it! He loves Kikyo, I'm just his friend . . . but . . .* Kagome smiled and hugged Inu-Yasha back even tighter, *Might as well enjoy it . . . and tonight . . . I'll pretend he's holding me, because he loves me* thought Kagome as she snuggled closer to the half demon. She smiled as she felt Inu-Yasha wrap his arms even tighter around her. Kagome then had a sudden urge to touch Inu-Yasha's ears again as she reached her hand up and touched the fuzzy, triangular ears. Inu-Yasha gave off a husky hum and buried his face into Kagome's black hair. Kagome suddenly frowned, *Why am I doing this? All I'm doing is breaking my heart even more. I know Inu-Yasha could never be with me or even love me, but . . . I can't help it . . . I love him too much. I want to see him happy, even . . . even if it means him turning into a full fledged demon and him being with Kikyo*  
  
Kagome could feel the wetness of her tears as they silently slipped down her face.  
  
"Kag . . . ome . . . mmmm . . . don't . . . cry . . . please . . ." mumbled Inu-Yasha in his sleep.  
  
Kagome looked up at the half demon who had a frown on his face, but his arms held Kagome even tighter to his chest. His one hand was on the small of her back, while the other was tangled in her hair. Shaking her head, Kagome pushed all her sad thoughts into the back in her mind and enjoyed the comfort and security she felt of being in Inu-Yasha's arms . . . the man she loved.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Ok this was probably a really boring chapter, but hey the next one should be better with the snow ball fight! Please keep reviewing! Oh by the way, a thousand apologies for all the typing errors, blame my computer! ARGH! I need a new computer! Lynns 


	5. Snowball Fights

Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Inu-Yasha could feel the warmness of the suns rays on his face, but he did not want to open his eyes. The half demon smiled and could still feel Kagome's warm form against his. He could hear her even breathing as she slept peacefully beside him. Inu-Yasha opened one and gave a toothy grin was he realized Kagome still had her arms wrapped around him as well. Burying his face into her midnight hair, he inhaled Kagome's sweet scent that sent a shiver through his body. *If only . . . if only I could be like this with her forever* thought Inu-Yasha as he rolled over so Kagome was on top of him.  
  
The girl mumbled something in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Inu- Yasha. His eyes darted from her cherry lips to her closed eyes. Inu-Yasha wished he had enough courage to just lean up and kiss Kagome, but he wouldn't . . . not yet anyway . . . it was still too soon to tell if Kagome did see him more as a friend. Smiling, he tangled his hands into her soft hair and tried to fall back asleep, but a certain noise alarmed him. Foot steps . . . and they were heading towards the bedroom door. Panicking Inu-Yasha rolled over to release Kagome and in one jump landed on his bed to pull the covers over his body just in time as Mrs. Higurashi opened the door.  
  
"Kagome . . . Inu-Yasha . . . time to wake up!" she called, first shaking her daughter and then the half demon.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome opened her grey-blue eyes and glanced at Inu-Yasha who blushed and turned his face towards the window. Kagome's own cheeks started to blush as she remembered Inu-Yasha holding her last night.  
  
"Let's go you two, we have to decorate the tree and then you guys are having the snowball fight against Hojo and the others,"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at the sound of Hojo's name which surprised the hell out of Mrs. Higurashi, "Sorry," mumbled the half demon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome came down the stairs wearing a green long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Inu-Yasha soon followed her wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Kagome, these are really not that comfortable," mumbled Inu-Yasha in Kagome's ear, pointing to his jeans.  
  
Kagome giggled, "Don't worry, I'll give you some sweat pants to wear when we have the snow ball fight,"  
  
"Feh," mumbled Inu-Yasha as they made their way into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. Dozens of boxes were laid out and open revealing glittering balls, Inu-Yasha even recognized the golden garlen laying on the couch.  
  
"Alright, first we'll put the garlen on and then we can go at it with the decorations," said Mrs. Higurashi, "Inu-Yasha since you're the tallest could you please put it up?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome before looking back at Mrs. Higurashi, "I don't know how,"  
  
"Oh it's easy, just start somewhere near the top and wind it around the tree,"  
  
The half demon nodded and took the golden garlen into his hands. Reaching up onto his tip toes he was able to place the garlen near the top, and then slowly went around the tree spiraling the garlen down.  
  
"Yes, that's it Inu-Yasha, perfect," complemented Mrs. Higurashi when the half demon was done.  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome patted him on the shoulder before walking to a box with silver glittering balls and took one into her hand, "Well let's start decorating,"  
  
Sota immediately went for the decorations shaped like animals and toys, while Kagome and Inu-Yasha started to put up the glittering balls. Mrs. Higurashi went to the kitchen to get lunch ready while grandpa just sat in his chair watching them.  
  
"Kagome where should this one go?" asked Inu-Yasha holding up a big angel.  
  
"Oh, we put that one on last, it goes on top of the tree,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just tradition,"  
  
Inu-Yasha set the angel down and started to put the tinsel on the tree, and all was well until the half demon thought of an evil plan and three tinsel at Kagome. And so began the biggest tinsel fight ever, but of course Inu-Yasha won.  
  
"Alright you two, now pick the tinsel off the ground," called Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay mom," giggled Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped laughing and started to get the tinsel off Kagome and put it on the tree.  
  
"What's for lunch?" called Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Grilled cheese,"  
  
"Sounds good . . . Kagome what is grilled cheese?" whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome laughed, "You'll like it,"  
  
"Dinners ready!"  
  
Everyone ran into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Mrs. Higurashi had grilled cheese, pickles, and a jug of milk set on the table and ready for everyone to dig in.  
  
Inu-Yasha was hesitant at first to try the new food, but after one bit he couldn't stop eating them. A knock at the door caused everyone to look up.  
  
"I'll get it," offered Sota as he ran to the door. Sota opened the front door and came face to face with Hojo. "Um hi, Hojo,"  
  
Inu-Yasha ears perked up and a deep growl emitted from his throat.  
  
"Hi, are you guys ready for the snow ball fight?" asked Hojo. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi appeared behind him.  
  
"Just give us a second guys," said Kagome, "Sota, make sure the snow hills are ready,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was dragged upstairs by Kagome so she could get him some more comfortable clothing.  
  
Hojo and the others were waiting outside as Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Sota marched out of the house. Eri's car was parked right beside Kagome's mom's car where they were waiting.  
  
"So it's three against four?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"Yup," said Kagome as she tightened her scarf.  
  
"Alright, what are the rules?" asked Yuka.  
  
"No rules, but the war stops when one side forfeits," added Sota.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement.  
  
"Find with us," said Hojo.  
  
"Here's your bucket for your snowballs," said Kagome passing the rather large bucket to Hojo, "Well all have three minutes to get our snowballs ready,"  
  
Everyone nodded and went to their snow piles to prepare . . . the biggest snowball fight of them all!  
  
"So I shouldn't throw these very hard should I?" asked Inu-Yasha tossing a snow ball into the bucket.  
  
"No, but I won't say anything if you do at Hojo," winked Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a toothy grin and continued to make snowballs.  
  
"Three minutes is up," whispered Sota.  
  
"Okay, were ready," said Kagome, grabbing a snowball.  
  
Inu-Yasha peeked over their snow pile and had to duck before getting a snowball in the face, "They're pretty good," commented the half demon.  
  
"Well we have done this every year," added Kagome. Taking a deep breath she stood up and three her snowball at the first person she saw . . . Yuka. Hitting the poor girl square in the neck she dropped back down and gave off a small whimper.  
  
"Nice shot sis," said Sota who tried to get Hojo.  
  
"Um guys, we might want to move,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't answer as he leaped towards Kagome and Sota and covered them with his body.  
  
"Inu-Yasha what are you . . ." Kagome was cut off as snowballs came out of no where. She looked passed Inu-Yasha's arm to see Hojo and his team standing on top of their snow pile and chucking snowballs like their was no tomorrow.  
  
"We're being ambushed," commented Inu-Yasha, not even minding all the snowballs hitting his back.  
  
"Oh we'll get them back," smirked Kagome evilly.  
  
Inu-Yasha also grinned and waited for them to run out of snowballs.  
  
The snowball fight lasted for almost lasted for two hours and each team was showing no sign of giving up.  
  
"Last year we won, so this year we will win again," said Hojo as he chucked a snowball at Sota.  
  
"Hey Hojo," said Eri.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is it that Sota is the only one throwing snow balls?"  
  
Hojo was about to responds but he suddenly noticed that no more snowballs were heading their way.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Yuka.  
  
Before anyone could answer a loud cry cause them to turn toward their enemies territory and freeze in fear. Inu-Yasha was carrying the biggest snow ball every and was running towards them with Kagome on his back holding the bucket of snowballs. Hojo didn't have time to scream as he was pummeled by the huge snowball, but Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were screaming as Kagome and Inu-Yasha threw snowballs at them. The two never ran out with Sota making sure they had plenty of snowballs.  
  
"Alright! We give up!" cried Hojo.  
  
Kagome stopped throwing snowballs at her friends, but Inu-Yasha just kept throwing snowballs at poor Hojo. Shrugging Kagome also started to throw snowballs at Hojo until the he was on his knees begging for mercy.  
  
Everyone dragged their wet and tired bodies to the cabin to get warmed up. Inu-Yasha was carrying an exhausted Kagome and Sota on his back while the others walked behind him.  
  
"So who won?" asked Mrs. Higurashi opening the door for the tired snowball throwers.  
  
"We did!" piped Sota.  
  
Everyone started to undress, but Kagome stopped Inu-Yasha in the nick of time before he took his hat off. Kagome grabbed a baseball cap and placed it on his head before her friends saw his dog ears.  
  
"Would everyone like some hot chocolate?" asked Kagome's mom.  
  
"Yes," said everyone as they entered the living room.  
  
Kagome took a seat on the couch and Hojo was about to take a seat beside her, but Inu-Yasha quickly sat beside Kagome. Sighing Hojo sat beside Eri on the other couch.  
  
"So Kagome is it true that Inu-Yasha's eyes were red when he tried to attack Hojo?" asked Eri.  
  
"No, of course not it must have just been a reflection from the sun," said Kagome.  
  
"But Kagome . . ." said Hojo.  
  
"Look just drop it already!" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
This made everyone jump except Kagome and Sota.  
  
"See what I mean! He growls," said Hojo.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well you kind of act like a dog if you ask me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to yell at the boy that he was half dog demon, but decided not to, so he shrugged it off with a, "Feh,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi soon entered the room carrying seven cups of hot chocolate. She gave Inu-Yasha his first since it wasn't as hot as the rest.  
  
"So, Inu-Yasha? That's not a really a common name now is it?" asked Eri.  
  
"Feh, well I like it, so I don't give a damn what you think!"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't making fun of it or anything, I've just never heard of it before,"  
  
Inu-Yasha felt a little guilty for yelling at the girl, "Sorry . . . i over reacted . . . a little,"  
  
"So has your hair always been silver? Or did you dye it?" asked Yuka.  
  
"I was born like this," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I like your eyes two, there a nice golden color," added Ayumi, "Have you never cut your hair?"  
  
"Nope, never,"  
  
"So how did you meet Kagome?" asked Hojo.  
  
"Um, well I guess we me at her place under the sacred god tree," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka started bombarding them with questions with Hojo remaining silent the whole time, but soon it was time for the others to leave.  
  
"I guess we'll see you around later Kagome," said Ayumi.  
  
"Tell us when the skating rink is ready and we'll come over for skating," said Eri.  
  
"It was nice meeting you properly, Inu-Yasha," said Yuka.  
  
They all bowed respectively and turned to Eri's car to head home.  
  
"Now that I really met your friends, they're not so bad after all," whispered Inu-Yasha into Kagome's ear, "but I still don't like Hojo,"  
  
Kagome giggled and the two headed back inside the house. It was now five in the evening and it was almost time for supper.  
  
************************************************************************ The stars glistened above in the night sky like diamonds. Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat on the roof of the cabin watching the sky, each of them holding a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"It's so pretty tonight," whispered Kagome taking a small sip out of mug.  
  
"Sure is,"  
  
Blushing, Kagome leaned over so her head was resting on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. A deep red blush spread across Inu-Yasha's cheeks as well, but wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, do you . . . do you still want to become a full fledged demon?" whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha was startled by her sudden question, "I'm . . . not really sure,"  
  
"I don't think you need to,"  
  
"Yes, I know you like me as a half demon Kagome, but I just hate being . . ."  
  
"Weak?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the girl beside him, a little startled.  
  
"You're not weak Inu-Yasha, you're the strongest person I've ever known,"  
  
"Hmm, and yet I've never been able to defeat Naraku," grumbled the half demon.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . he is using the power of the sacred jewel to make him stronger, but you will find a way to beat him," encouraged Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything as he turned his head up to the sky, "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You promised to stay by my side right?"  
  
"Of course I did,"  
  
"No matter what happens?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then why do you worry about me changing into a demon?"  
  
"Well . . . every time that you have transformed, you seem to forget yourself . . . and me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha hated to admit it, but every time he did transform, he couldn't remember what had happened, "Come on Kagome, there's no way I'll forget you,"  
  
"I promise to stay by your side, but as long as you never forget me," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha was a little startled by her statement, "I promise,"  
  
Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to the half demon, "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If you've always wanted to be strong, why did you consider to become human for Kikyo?"  
  
"A mere moments madness, that's all it was," grumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Don't lie to me Inu-Yasha," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at the girl and frowned. She knew him way to well, and could tell when he was telling the truth or not, "To be completely honest, I thought becoming human was the only way I could be with Kikyo, because of the Shikon jewel,"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"At the time I was, a little excited to become human, because then I would have been able to be with the one I . . . loved,"  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well I thought we weren't going to talk about her?"  
  
"But you're the one who mentioned her name,"  
  
Sighing Inu-Yasha answered Kagome's question, "I will admit, I thought I loved the real Kikyo back fifty three years ago, but I'm not sure if she wanted me to change because of the jewel or because of me being a half demon. I mean things were moving so fast between us. One minute I'm running away from Kikyo's arrows trying to steal the jewel, and the next she's asking me to become human so we can be together. At the time it seemed more like companionship. We were both lonely and needed to be someone to share the pain with. I can't deny that I was once in love with Kikyo. I wanted to be with her, and I even had thoughts of giving her my children, and since i don't really like kids that was a big deal for me, but now . . ."  
  
"Now what, don't you still love her?"  
  
"I will admit, i will have deep feelings for the real Kikyo, but now I have come to my senses in realizing the Kikyo walking around right now is not her, it is only the hatred of me that keeps her alive, for if she were the real Kikyo I knew many years ago, she would not want me to die with her. The Kikyo I knew would never do that, even though she followed me in death. Now I understand why she did that, it wasn't because I was . . . well technically dead, but because of the jewel, she knew that it was tainted and what it would do to her if she used it, I realize that now,"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"My only obligation is to destroy Naraku to avenge the real Kikyo and that's it,"  
  
"So you're not going to hell with her?"  
  
"No, she's not the real Kikyo, just a copy that smells of Kikyo's death,"  
  
"I'm glad," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was so worried that you were going to die,"  
  
Inu-Yasha grip tightened on her shoulder, "You were?"  
  
"Of course I was! I was so scared you were going to leave me,"  
  
"I'll never leave you alone Kagome,"  
  
Kagome looked up at the half demon and before she could stop herself, she leaned up and gently kissed Inu-Yasha. The half demons eyes widened in surprise.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well kind of a cliffy I guess, so anyway just review and tell me your comment! Lynns 


	6. Confessions on the roof

Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't' move as he stared into Kagome's half closed eyes. Her lips were still pressed against his and the demon inside of him was screaming at him to kiss her back But before he could get the chance Kagome pulled away and buried her face into her knees which were now drawn up to her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I don't know what came over me . . ." whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha could hear the pain in her voice and could smell the scent of salt water coming from Kagome's eyes. The half demon still couldn't speak as his mind was racing on the events that had just taken place.  
  
"Ka . . . Kago . . . Kagome?" Inu-Yasha finally whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha . . . I just . . . I . . ." the girl was cut off as Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome onto his lap and held her in his warm arms.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Inu-Yasha whispered into her hair.  
  
"For kissing you . . . I know I'm just a friend . . . but . . ."  
  
Kagome was cut off as Inu-Yasha pressed his lips onto hers. She was of course surprised at first, but soon got over the shock and she kissed Inu- Yasha back. The half demon gave a low growl from his throat as he felt her respond and kissed her back even more passionately. Inu-Yasha pulled the girl more closer to him, his arms crushing her against his warm body as they shared a gentle, yet passionate kiss, but it was soon over as they had to come for air. Kagome stared into Inu-Yasha's golden eyes, her own were full of confusion. "Inu . . . Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?" mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Why . . . I don't . . . understand . . ."  
  
"Kagome . . . ever since the day you released me from the tree, my soul was reborn, and I was given a second chance at life thanks to you. At first . . . I will admit that I just did see you as a copy of Kikyo . . . but after I got to know you better, saw you for you . . . Kagome Higurashi from the future. Then you became my best friend, and I will admit when I thought I had chosen to be with Kikyo, I wasn't quite sure of my feelings for you, but the thought of you not being in my life just crushed me. I knew at the time it would have been cruel of you to come back, but when you said you would stay with me, I can't even explain how I felt. But as we traveled more together, it was then that I realized that I was in love with you. I especially realized that time when you almost died from the poison and fire that . . . if were gone from my life forever, then I wouldn't be able to go one in this world anymore,"  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Kagome . . . I love you," whispered Inu-Yasha as he buried his face into the crook of Kagome's neck, "I would have told you sooner, but I thought that since I was a dirty half breed, you'd just see me more as a friend,"  
  
Kagome was speechless, in less than three minutes they had kissed and Inu-Yasha was confessing his love to her.  
  
"I understand if you just see me as a friend . . . I just thought . . . you kissed me . . . " Inu-Yasha suddenly released Kagome and turned his back to her.  
  
She could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice, and felt guilty because she had not yet told him her feelings.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ." Kagome scooted closer to the half demon and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "I love you too,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's head shot up and he turned to look Kagome right in the eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I've been in love with you ever since I met you, but I didn't realize it till that day you had chosen Kikyo, but I couldn't help but think what it would be like not to see your face again, hear your voice, so I decided that I would be with you forever. But I never . . . I though you had loved Kikyo and . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha wrapped Kagome in his arms again and held her to his chest. Kagome wrapped her own arms around the strong half demons waist and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Kagome . . . you have no idea . . . how . . . relieved I feel," whispered Inu-Yasha into her hair.  
  
"Me too," mumbled Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha kissed the girls forehead and held her tighter, never wanting to let go. Kagome however shifted slightly so she was eye level with Inu- Yasha. Before the half demon could speak Kagome kissed him again, except this one was filled with more passion and demanding. Growling low in his throat Inu-Yasha responded back, kissing her just as passionately. Inu- Yasha let his one hand drift into her soft hair, while the other was on the small of her back. Kagome gave a small squeak as she felt the half demons rough tongue graze her lips . . . almost begging to enter her mouth. Giving a moan of approval Kagome opened her mouth and let the half demon ravish her mouth with that tongue of his. Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome closer to him so he could show her how much passion and love he had bottled up inside for almost two years. Kagome's mind was racing as she kissed Inu- Yasha, which had been her dream come true. Wrapping her arms around the half demons neck, she pulled him even closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. (Just good old making out people, so don't freak out that there is all of a sudden going to be a lemon scene here) Kagome suddenly lost her balance on Inu-Yasha's lap and fell on her back with Inu-Yasha landing on top of her. A shiver went through both their bodies with the position they were in.  
  
"Maybe we should head inside?" suggested Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting cold out here," blushed Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood and took Kagome into his arms before jumping to their bedroom window and crawling inside the darken room. Setting Kagome down, Inu-Yasha turned on the light and grabbed his PJ's off his bed and left the room momentarily to change. Kagome quickly changed into her night gown and crawled into be before Inu-Yasha came back. *I can't believe this is happening, I still think this is a dream,* her thoughts were interrupted as Inu-Yasha walked into the bedroom in his night clothing. Blushing, Inu- Yasha walked to his bed and laid down as Kagome turned out the light.  
  
"Good night," whispered Kagome, "I love you,"  
  
"Love you too," whispered Inu-Yasha as he closed his eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One hour went by, then two and yet Inu-Yasha could not fall asleep, and by the rhythm of Kagome's breathing she was still awake too. *Why can't I sleep? Is it just the excitement that Kagome loves me back? Maybe . . . but I have a sudden need to . . .*  
  
Finally making up his mind, Inu-Yasha pulled back the covers and crept to Kagome's bed.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I . . . can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! We just kissed . . ."  
  
"I don't mean that! I meant just regular sleeping!"  
  
"Oh, well sure," Kagome scooted to the edge of the bed to make room for Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Thanks," whispered Inu-Yasha as he pulled the thick covers over his body.  
  
The two lay in the dark, really not knowing what to say to one another. Every time Kagome shifted she could hear Inu-Yasha's breathing stop, but resumed a moment later. *Why is he so nervous?* thought Kagome, "Inu- Yasha?"  
  
"Y . . . Ye . . . Yes?" he stammered.  
  
Kagome sat up and crawled towards Inu-Yasha. She could tell he was suddenly extremely nervous as she hovered above him for a moment, but then rested back down with her head on his chest and her arms wrapping around his shoulders, "Can I hold you?" Kagome could feel his clawed hands on her back as he pulled her fully on top of him.  
  
"Of course," whispered Inu-Yasha, as he started to kiss her neck, "As long as I can hold you,"  
  
Kagome giggled propped her self up again using her fore arms and just stared at the half demon underneath her. Bringing her left hand up, she began to trace his face with her index finger. Sighing, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of Kagome's finger tracing his face. She traced his nose, his cheek, across his eyes, chin, and over his long eye lashes. When she stopped Inu-Yasha half opened his eyes to see Kagome leaning her head towards him and closed his eyes again, waiting for her to kiss him. But her lips never touched his. Kagome kissed Inu-Yasha's neck, then his chin, and then briefly against his lips before the half demon could respond. Shifting slightly, Kagome moved her body up so she could kiss his nose, both his closed eyelids, then his forehead, and Inu- Yasha almost jumped as he felt her kiss his hair in the spot right between his ears. *If Inu-Yasha likes his ears touched, then maybe he will like this* though Kagome as she moved to his right ear and kissed the tip gently.  
  
"Kagome," gasped Inu-Yasha as a shiver went through his body. He pulled Kagome back down to his chest, his hands massaging her back.  
  
"Did that hurt?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No it felt good, too good actually," whispered Inu-Yasha, "If you had continued . . ."  
  
Kagome pecked Inu-Yasha on the lips and smiled at his honesty, "I understand," whispered Kagome as she snuggled closer to his chest.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and held her tighter, as if he were to let go, she would disappear.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are things going to change between us?"  
  
"Well . . . yes of course they are,"  
  
"I just think that . . . it would be wise if we didn't act like this when we return to the past,"  
  
"Why not? If I don't then Kouga will try to get his hands on you,"  
  
"I know, it's just that . . . if Naraku knows were together like this, then . . . well you know what he could do,"  
  
Inu-Yasha fully understood Kagome's meaning and nodded, "You're right, when we return we'll act as if nothing has changed, but for the time being we can show our love for each other,"  
  
Kagome nodded and traced her finger up and down Inu-Yasha's chest, "Inu- Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you and Kikyo ever . . ."  
  
"No,"  
  
"But you didn't even let me finish my sentence,"  
  
"I know what you were going to ask. Back then, Kikyo only let me hug her, and to be honest my first kiss was that night when she tried to drag me to hell, and then my second kiss was from you when we were fighting Kaguya (Second movie people). I did sleep in the same room as her so that no one would harm her, but that's about it,"  
  
"Well, you're the first person I've ever kissed," admitted Kagome.  
  
"Good, because I want to be the only one to touch you or kiss you,"  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"Which means I'll have to do something about Hojo and that wimpy wolf,"  
  
"Relax Inu-Yasha, you're the only one I want to be with,"  
  
"Let's get some sleep now," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome gave off a small yawn before whispering, "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too, my Kagome,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun slowly started to rise in the horizon spreading the light over the snow making it glitter like diamonds. It slowly crept to the Higurashi's cabin and onto the sleeping couple who were still holding each other tightly as they slept. Inu-Yasha gave off a small groan, not wanting to be woken from the land of dreams. Finally the sun won the battle and Inu-Yasha slowly opened his golden orbs so they could adjust to the light. Shaking his head, Inu-Yasha smiled to see Kagome still lying on top of him. His hand drifter to her soft midnight hair and he buried his nose into the soft curls, inhaling her sweet scent that surrounded him. Like yesterday morning, he wished he could just stay like this with her forever. Inu-Yasha was thankful to hear that everyone in the house was still sleeping and would not disturb him like yesterday morning. Sighing, he looked down at the girl in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips, and smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep.  
  
*She's so beautiful . . . even more beautiful than Kikyo ever was, but speaking of Kikyo what am I going to do about her? Since it's not the real Kikyo I should just kill her . . . but . . . no I can't . . . even though she's not the real Kikyo . . . she still looks like the real Kikyo . . . I can't harm her just like I couldn't harm Kagome, but it is my duty to take care of her*  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
The half demon glanced down and smiled as he heard Kagome mumble his name in her sleep. She mumbled his name, not Kouga's or any other mans name, she had said his name. Leaning down he kissed Kagome on the cheek and began to nuzzle her neck. Kagome gave off a small groan and half opened his eyes to see Inu-Yasha sucking on her neck. She giggled since his rough tongue was licking a certain ticklish spot.  
  
"What?" asked Inu-Yasha as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Tickles," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Oh is that so? I wonder where else you're ticklish,"  
  
"Don't you dare,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's hands went to her sides causing her to giggle some more, but he found her most ticklish spot was the back of her neck. Kagome tried to keep silent, but as Inu-Yasha's fingers danced over her neck, she would give off a rather large squeak.  
  
"Stop or I'll say the word," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Now . . . where are you ticklish?" Kagome ran her hands over the half demons neck, sides and stomach, but he didn't seem ticklish at all . . . that is until her hands went under his arm pits and he moved so suddenly she was almost thrown off the bed, "Seems I've found your ticklish spot," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Unless you want to wake your family, you better keep your fingers out of there," chuckled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Smiling, Kagome rested her head back on Inu-Yasha's chest.  
  
"So were going to go . . . what did you call it again?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Skating, the ice should be ready by now," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Well you know . . . I'm still tired,"  
  
"Tired? You're never tired when were searching for the jewel shards,"  
  
"Well I have to stay awake to protect you guys, but here I can relax,"  
  
"Then go back to sleep," Kagome sang.  
  
"You got a pretty voice too," yawned Inu-Yasha, exposing his fangs.  
  
"Thank you," whispered Kagome as she pecked Inu-Yasha on the cheek as an award for his nice comment. Her fingers curled into Inu-Yasha's silver locks, "You're hair so soft, and here I thought it would be rough and tangled,"  
  
"Dog demon hair is always soft," whispered Inu-Yasha, his eyes half closed, "Enough talking, let's sleep,"  
  
Rubbing her nose against his she rested her head beside his and wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's shoulders.  
  
"Kagome? Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Both jumped at the sound of Kagome's mother's voice.  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"Are you two awake?"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha said in unison.  
  
"Good, I'll start making the pancakes then,"  
  
Both sighed as they heard Mrs. Higurashi walking down the stairs.  
  
"Shall we get up?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked down the stairs hand in hand and sat down at the table. Both Sota and Grandpa looked suspicious at the two, but Kagome's mother just smiled and passed her daughter the bowl of bacon.  
  
"Kagome, the ice rink is ready so you two and your brother can go skating today," said Mrs. Higurashi cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks mom," said Kagome as she took a bite into her pancakes.  
  
"What are these?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Just try the pancakes, but the bacon is made out of pig,"  
  
"Yeah, I can smell that from here,"  
  
RIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!  
  
"I'll get it," said Sota running for the phone.  
  
"First before you two go skating can you help me get some of the presents under the tree?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Um Kagome, Eri's on the phone," said Sota, holding the cordless phone.  
  
"Can you bring it here please?" asked Kagome.  
  
Sota passed Kagome the phone, "Kagome?"  
  
"Hi Eri it's me,"  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Is the rink ready?"  
  
"Yes it is,"  
  
"Can me and the others come over?"  
  
"Sure, but come around three, because I'm going to teach Inu-Yasha to skate,"  
  
"You mean he's never skated either?" asked Eri.  
  
"No, in fact he's never been to the mountains,"  
  
"Well, we'll come by at three then, but Hojo might be coming earlier, as soon as he heard the rink was ready he shot out the door,"  
  
"Hojo's in the same room with you guys?"  
  
"No, he came to borrow some tooth paste and he heard me talking, and there he goes in his car,"  
  
"Well it's about a half hour till here, so I guess it will be okay,"  
  
"So we'll see you at three?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Okay, bye till then,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Kagome clicked the power button off the phone and handed it back to her brother.  
  
"Well that was a nice breakfast," said Grandpa putting his dishes into the sink.  
  
"So who's going to help with the dishes?" asked Kagome's mom.  
  
"I will," offered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I haven't done them yet,"  
  
"Well I guess it is your turn then. Kagome I guess you can wrap his presents then while he's down here,"  
  
"Presents?"  
  
"Yes, the whole family got you gifts,"  
  
Kagome, Grandpa, and Sota left the kitchen leaving Mrs. Higurashi and Inu- Yasha alone.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi . . . I didn't get guys anything . . . I mean i don't have any . . . what do you call it . . . um gold?"  
  
"Do you mean money?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha don't worry about it, you're part of our family you don't need to get us anything, we're just happy that you're here,"  
  
"I know, but I . . . I really want to get something for Kagome,"  
  
"I think I can help you with that,"  
  
"But you wouldn't mind if I got you and the others something?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha I already . . ."  
  
"I know it's just . . . I've never gotten gifts before . . . I feel guilty that I'm getting some . . . and yet I can't return . . ."  
  
"Well if that's how you feel, then I'll help you get something for the others, and especially Kagome,"  
  
"Thanks," said Inu-Yasha grabbing a towel to dry the dishes.  
  
"Oh by the way, if you and Kagome do want to have some privacy, lock your door next time,"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but blushed when he did, "So . . . you saw?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And . . . you don't mind?"  
  
"No, just as long as you don't do 'anything else' I'm fine with it,"  
  
"I meant . . . you don't mind that I'm a half breed?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, "No I don't mind at all. Kagome told me how a lot of people in your time do mind that, but I don't,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I mean Kagome has become so much happier since you've come into her life, but as long as you treat her right, I will have no complaints,"  
  
Smiling, Inu-Yasha started to dry the dishes, not noticing Kagome standing near the door way.  
  
Inu-Yasha soon came back up to his and Kagome's room to get dressed, but when he opened the door he had a girl in his arms.  
  
"So, shall we do some skating?" asked Kagome, kissing Inu-Yasha on the lips.  
  
"Sure, just let me get dressed,"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you downstairs," whispered Kagome, blowing into the half demons left ear which sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Hey, that felt nice,"  
  
"I'll have to make a note of the for future reference," giggled Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled as he watched Kagome's retreating back head down the stairs.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Holy crap! Sixteen reviews on one chapter! And here I thought eleven was good for my other fic Rain of Blood, but boy was I wrong. Anyway I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys are the greatest. I tried to add quite a bit a fluff to this chapter since the next one is a little bit of Hojo bashing with crack the whip. If any of you don't know what that is, you'll see in the next chapter. Maybe this chapter was a little corney too? I don't know, just review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! Love you all! Lynns 


	7. Crack the whip

Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Inu-Yasha watched curiously as Kagome tied the strange black boots with the blades on the end to his feet. She was already wearing a similar boot, but hers were white.  
  
"Okay, that should do it, are you ready to skate?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I guess," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Do you think you can at least walk in your skates?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed onto Kagome's hands and pulled himself up, surprisingly he didn't fall down.  
  
"Well you can at least stand in them, now let's try walking," said Kagome as she walked backwards out of the shack.  
  
Inu-Yasha took one step forward and then another, and then another.  
  
"Hey that's it, but skating is going to be a lot harder," Kagome released Inu-Yasha's hands and walked outside into the crisp afternoon air. Sota was already doing laps around the rink and waved to Inu-Yasha as he passed.  
  
"Am I going to fall like skiing?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Most likely, except it's going to hurt more," said Kagome as she stepped out onto the ice, "Were going to take this slow, so just give me your hands and we'll try to get you moving out here.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, and hanging onto the boards took a step out, and then let his other foot onto the ice. At first he was perfectly fine, but shifting his foot slightly he fell down pulling Kagome on top of him.  
  
"Damn it! That hurt!" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome started to giggle.  
  
"It's not funny,"  
  
"Do you think you can get up?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
Kagome got up and helped the poor half demon back up to his feet.  
  
"So how the hell do you move on these things?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well you push off with the side of your foot, like this," demonstrated Kagome as she glided forward and then went back to Inu-Yasha, "Think you can handle that?"  
  
"I'll give it a try," said Inu-Yasha, taking hold of Kagome's hands again. Using his right foot he pushed forward and surprisingly didn't fall.  
  
"Good, now use your left foot to do the same thing,"  
  
Soon enough Inu-Yasha was able to skate forward, that is with Kagome hanging onto his hands.  
  
"Now, do you think you can skate without me holding onto your hands?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Just don't go too far," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and released the half demons hands. At first he was wobbly and fell a few times, but soon he was skating by Kagome's side.  
  
"Now, maybe I should teach you to stop," said Kagome.  
  
"That might help . . ." said Inu-Yasha as he hit the boards and fell flat on his ass.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kagome as she helped Inu-Yasha up again.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Hojo waving at her from the shack, "Oh, hi Hojo,"  
  
"Mind if I come skate?"  
  
"I guess not,"  
  
"I'll be right out!"  
  
Kagome sighed and helped Inu-Yasha on how to stop, which he caught on quickly for a beginner, "You catch on quick,"  
  
"I just don't want that Hojo making a fool out of me," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well now that you know how to move forward and stop, let's work on skating backwards and cross overs,"  
  
"Cross overs?"  
  
"It's what you do to easily turn corners," said Kagome.  
  
"Hey sis!" cried Sota.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The others are here now!"  
  
Kagome turned from Inu-Yasha to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi walking towards the rink.  
  
"Hey guys!" waved Kagome.  
  
"Hi there!" yelled Eri.  
  
"Come on out, the ice is great!"  
  
"We will in a minute!" said Yuka as they disappeared into the shack and Hojo just came walking out.  
  
"Does he have to be here?" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"He's just a friend," said Kagome.  
  
Before Hojo got any closer, Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss that totally surprised her, but she closed her eyes and responded back. Inu-Yasha half opened his eyes an smirked as he saw Hojo's stunned face. Releasing his lips from Kagomes he smiled and rubbed her cheek with his mitten hand, "Shall we continue with my lessons?"  
  
"Sure," said Kagome breathlessly.  
  
Taking her hand Inu-Yasha and Kagome skated off so she could show him how to do cross overs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
For almost another hour Kagome was teaching Inu-Yasha the basics of skating while Sota, Hojo, Eri and the others skated around the rink.  
  
"Do you think you got it now?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Okay then, hey you guys! What do you want to do now?" asked Kagome as she and Inu-Yasha skated over towards the others.  
  
"How about crack the whip?" suggested Eri.  
  
"Okay, who wants to be on the end?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I guess I will," said Hojo.  
  
Hojo was on the end with Inu-Yasha hanging onto his hand, then Kagome, then Sota, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka at the other end.  
  
"You guys ready?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Yup, let's go!" cried Eri, as everyone started to skate.  
  
At first it was slow, but then everyone started to skate faster and faster. Hojo was holding on for dear life as they skated faster and faster. Inu-Yasha stared at the boy who was hanging onto his hand. Smiling evilly, Inu-Yasha started to skate faster as a scheme plunged into his mind. Hojo was not prepared as Inu-Yasha sent him flying towards the boards with the poor boy screaming his lungs out. A loud crash caused everyone to stop.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Eri.  
  
"Looks like Hojo lost," said Inu-Yasha pointing at a particular part at the boards where there was no snow, and two skates were hanging over the edge.  
  
"Oh my god, Hojo!" cried Yuka and Eri as they went to the boys rescue.  
  
Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sota, and Ayumi were trying to stifle their laughs as they watched the two girls pull Hojo out of the snow.  
  
"Let's play crack the whip again," said Inu-Yasha, smiling at Hojo.  
  
"No, not crack the whip again!"  
  
"Well what else can we do?" asked Yuka.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think Kagome?" asked Eri.  
  
Kagome wasn't paying attention since at the moment she was in a lip lock with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Ah hem! Kagome," whispered Ayumi.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to see everyone staring at them and released Kagome before blushing furiously.  
  
"Um, well we could . . . um . . . I don't know," said Kagome trying to hide her own blush.  
  
"Let's just skate around for now," said Ayumi, who took off and started to do spins. Sota grabbed his hockey stick, while Eri and Yuka followed Ayumi's lead. Kagome took Inu-Yasha's arm and the two started to skate around leaving Hojo all alone. Hojo was about to join Eri and the others, but something caught his attention. As Kagome and her new weird boyfriend were skating, he saw her reach under his toque and was scratching his head for some reason. Hojo grew curious and skated closer. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen any ears on Inu-Yasha, and yet he could hear perfectly. Wondering what was under the weird silver boys head, Hojo skated forward as fast as he could. Inu-Yasha and Kagome weren't paying attention as Hojo caught up to them, jumped up and grabbed Inu-Yasha's toque. Hojo gasped as he saw to white dog ears on top of Inu-Yasha's silver head.  
  
"What the hell?" cried Hojo  
  
Kagome quickly took off her toque and pulled it onto Inu-Yasha's head before the others saw. Hojo was still wide eyed as he stared at Inu-Yasha, and still clutching his toque.  
  
"Kagome what the hell is he?" asked Hojo.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome as she and Inu-Yasha skated in the opposite direction.  
  
Hojo started to skate forward again to grab Inu-Yasha's toque, but fell flat on his face since he tripped over something.  
  
"Oh, sorry, said Sota, who was on the other side of the skating rink.  
  
Hojo looked down to see the kids hockey tangled in his legs.  
  
Kagome glanced at her brother and winked at him as they passed by and headed towards Ayumi and the others.  
  
*I know I saw dog ears on his head, but what is he?* thought Hojo. *He has golden eyes, long nails, and I could of sworn I saw fangs on him. The only description that fits that is a demon . . . but they don't exist, except this guy is proving my theory. I know his eyes turned red that day at the sky lodge, and to top things off, he's stolen my girlfriend!* Hojo frowned as he saw Kagome trying to teach Inu-Yasha to do a spin, which he was not succeeding at.  
  
"So, it's seems you and Inu-Yasha have gotten more friendlier," commented Eri, as she saw Inu-Yasha wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"What makes you say that?" giggled Kagome.  
  
"Oh I don't know, him kissing your neck isn't a big sign is it?" asked Yuka.  
  
Kagome laughed some more, "So, do you guys want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"No, we'd better head back before then so we don't worry our parents," said Ayumi.  
  
"So are you guys all staying in one room, or are you with your parents?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, us three girls are together, and then each of our parents have a room, although Hojo is here with his parents," said Eri.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Um, quarter-after five," said Kagome.  
  
"Well we'd better get going then," said Ayumi.  
  
"Oh by the way, this morning you said Hojo left before you guys and yet he got here just fifteen before you. I thought he would be here hours before you, what happened?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well he left around ten right? And we weren't supposed to come till three. Well anyway we leave at two thirty and when we hit the highway, there was Hojo trying to fix his flat tire. It was so funny since he had been at it for almost four hours, but he was lucky that Ayumi knew how to change a flat," giggled Eri.  
  
"You mean Hojo doesn't know how to change a tire?" giggled Kagome.  
  
"Well I bet Inu-Yasha doesn't know how to either," said Hojo, skating up beside Kagome.  
  
"Not true, first you put the jack under the car making sure it's high enough off the ground, then you unscrew the bolts, remove to tire, replace it with the spare, and then in a star shaped pattern tighten the screws, lower the jack, put the flat in the back, and then your off," said Inu- Yasha.  
  
"OOHHH," awed Kagome and her friends.  
  
Hojo looked furious and headed towards the shack to take his skates off. As Eri and the others followed his lead Kagome whispered, "Where on earth did you learn that?"  
  
"Well I was really bored on the car ride here and I found a strange book under the seat. By the way, what's a tire?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome broke out into the fit of giggles and pecked Inu-Yasha on the lips, "Shall we continue skating?"  
  
"Sure," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sota had left since he was getting too cold, but Inu-Yasha and Kagome continued to skate.  
  
"Kagome, what are we going to do about Hojo? He saw my ears," said Inu- Yasha.  
  
"That does create a problem, so I guess I just won't invite him over anymore,"  
  
"You don't think he knows I'm part demon now do you?"  
  
Kagome stopped spinning and skated over to Inu-Yasha who was leaned up against the boards.  
  
"Don't worry about Hojo, okay?"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Let's not talk about him from now on okay?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, "Yeah, I guess your right, but I wish Hojo had stayed longer so we could play . . . what did you call it? Crack the whip?"  
  
"Yeah, it would have been funny to see him get thrown into the boards again," said Kagome.  
  
"He's not going to come over again is he?"  
  
"Oh stop worrying, no ones going to believe him anyway, I'll just say that he hit his head to hard,"  
  
"I guess," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Kagome snuggling to Inu-Yasha's chest.  
  
Smiling, Inu-Yasha held Kagome tightly against his chest. It felt weird showing his true feelings to Kagome, and yet so right at the same time. *Should I ask her now? Were alone, and I have to tell her this just in case she changes her mind about me* thought Inu-Yasha, "Um . . . Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There . . . there's something . . . something I need to . . . *gulp* tell you,"  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well . . . nothings really . . . wrong I guess, but . . . were together now right?"  
  
"Yes, of course we are,"  
  
"Well I have to ask you something first,"  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Kagome . . . will . . . willyoubemymate?" Inu-Yasha asked quickly.  
  
Kagome stood frozen in his arms, and wasn't quite sure she heard right, "Did . . . did you just ask me . . . if I would be your mate?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared into Kagome's eyes, his were full of fear and hurt, "Yes I did,"  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled the half demon down for a brief kiss before whispering against his lips, "Yes . . . I will be your mate . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and pulled Kagome into one of many tight embraces and held her against his chest. He felt so relieved, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Now that you've agreed to be my mate . . . there's something I need to tell you,"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Kagome this is dangerous,"  
  
"Dangerous?"  
  
"Well . . . not really for me . . . but for you, because . . . because I'm a half breed. A miko who . . . becomes mates with a half breed . . . I mean . . . I was hunted my entire life and so were my parents. Other demons might come after you . . . try to hurt or even kill you . . . because you've agreed to be my mate . . . and . . ."  
  
"Shhh . . . Inu-Yasha . . . I . . . I already know about that,"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, Myoga told me that was another reason why you wanted to turn human, was so that other demons wouldn't come after Kikyo," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Do you want me to become human?"  
  
"No . . . of course I don't . . . Inu-Yasha I love you for who you are," whispered Kagome.  
  
"You don't want me to change?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No, I don't want you to change,"  
  
"Kagome . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I accept you for who you are . . . not what you could be,"  
  
Something in Inu-Yasha's heart went twang when he heard his future-mate- to-be say that, "Say that again,"  
  
"Say what again?"  
  
"That you accept me for who I am,"  
  
Kagome stood on her tip toes so she was level with the two fuzzy dog ears. She blew into the left one and whispered, "I accept you as a half demon, Inu-Yasha,"  
  
Just hearing her say that, plus her breath against his ear sent a shiver down his spine, "Well . . . now that your my mate, I'm going to have to make sure that Hojo doesn't even touch or even lay his eyes on you,"  
  
"Now you are really being over protective," giggled Kagome.  
  
"Damn straight, so you'd better get used to it," smirked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and stared up at the sky which was becoming quite dark, "Look, it's snowing,"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at the sky, "Yeah, your right it is,"  
  
The soft snowflakes landed in Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's hair, "Maybe we should head inside,"  
  
"Yeah, let's head back inside,"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha held onto each other as they walked back towards the shack to take their skates off.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Short chapter maybe, but I'm not feeling too good, so I left it there. I have no big comment, just review!  
  
Lynns 


	8. Facing the demon

(A thousand apologies if the last chapter wasn't good, but when you feel like shit and typing, well I did the best I could at the time, but enough of my problems. This chapter is mainly going to be fluff and some Hojo scheming, so sit back enjoy and onward!)  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Soft snowflakes slowly danced down from the night sky, landing on the already white ground. The moon could be barely seen through the dark clouds, but the stars still seemed to glitter. The cabin was dark and lightly cool with the heat turned down, and everyone peacefully sleeping in their beds . . . well almost everybody that is.  
  
Inu-Yasha lay on his back wide awake and was in deep thought. If anyone had looked into his eyes, they would have seen confusion, hurt, rejection, love, acceptance, and many emotions he was thinking at the moment. He stared up at the roof as thought after thought ran through his mind. A small sound caused him to look down at the woman that was held tightly in his arms. They were in same position as last night, with Kagome's head tucked under his chin, while her hands were on his chest. Inu-Yasha leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the girls forehead. She mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled more closer to his chest. Sighing, Inu-Yasha leaned his head back and did some more thinking.  
  
*Did Kagome really mean it? When she said she would be my mate? Was I rushing her? Maybe I should have waited a little bit longer?* thought Inu- Yasha. Questions like these were the ones that were keeping him awake. He was so afraid that Kagome didn't mean all the things she did, but what scared him the most . . . was the demon inside him. Ever since he had first realized he was in love with Kagome, his demon side had acted very strangely towards her. It was almost like there were to of him at times. At first he had managed to control his most deepest desires, but now that he knew that Kagome loved him in return, it had gotten much worse. Even now he was struggling as he just held the woman he loved in his arms. It was a constant fight inside his mind, the human side of him being caring and understanding, while the demon side of him wanted to be rough, and take Kagome right there and now as his mate. His demon instincts had been screaming at him to take her, but he had managed to stay in control and not let that happen, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Kagome.  
  
*She isn't safe with me. Sure I can protect from other demons, but how do I protect her against myself? I'm having a hard enough time just holding her in my arms as we sleep*  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed. He was so afraid that one day he wouldn't be able to hold his demon side back, and take Kagome by force, but that was the last thing he wanted, even though that's what his demon side wanted. He could picture it in his mind every time, two beings in his head, constantly fighting one another. The beings were his human and demon side, always fighting with no side showing any sign of losing, but he could tell his human side was getting close to losing, his demon side was just too strong for him. Sighing heavily, the half demon pulled Kagome closer to him.  
  
*How can she love me? I've always been a jerk and an ass to her, plus she doesn't know fully of my past at all*  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
The half demon looked down to see Kagome wide awake, staring into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong, go back to sleep Kagome," whispered Inu-Yasha, his hand stroking her hair.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I can tell that something is wrong, your eyes look so . . ." she couldn't find the right word to explain how he looked, almost lonely . . . and vulnerable.  
  
Sighing, Inu-Yasha turned so that he and Kagome were on their sides so he could talk to her better.  
  
"Kagome . . . are you sure?"  
  
"Sure about what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"About me. You wanting to be with me,"  
  
"Of course I am Inu-Yasha, why wouldn't I?"  
  
*I can't do this. I can't tell her how I feel, I've already swallowed my pride too many times on this vacation*  
  
"Because I'm a filthy half breed, that's why,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I already told you I don't care if you're half demon, because I accept you as you are,"  
  
"But how can you? I've been such an ass to you. How is that you fell in love with me? Wouldn't you be better off with someone else?" asked Inu- Yasha.  
  
Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes. So far in the vacation he had been nice and understanding towards her, but now he was being the arrogant half demon like he was around Miroku and the others.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" whimpered Kagome.  
  
"Doing what? I asked you how can you stand being around me?"  
  
"Stop it!" cried Kagome as she grabbed onto his shoulders, burying her face into his chest, "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Acting like what? I'm a filthy, dirty, bastard of a half breed, how can you stand being around me Kagome? If we are together you'll be shunned from the world and . . ."  
  
"I don't care," whimpered Kagome, "Inu-Yasha I don't care what everyone thinks . . . as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter,"  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"Why are you doubting? Just a few hours ago we were sitting on the couch holding each other, telling how much we loved one another and now you're doubting my words," whimpered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt horrible. Every time he tried to act tough he always ended up hurting her like this. Wrapping his arms around her, holding Kagome as close to him as he could, "Gods, Kagome, I'm sorry," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome, "I'm here for you, you can tell me anything,"  
  
Inu-Yasha drew in a shaky breath, she was right. They were together, and now he had to be open with her instead of bottling his emotions up, "Kagome . . . I'm just so afraid . . ."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I'm afraid I won't . . . I won't be able to protect you . . . from myself,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . what are you talking about?" asked Kagome, her hand lightly brushing his cheek.  
  
"Kagome, it's . . . my demon side. Ever since I found out . . . that you loved me in return . . . my instincts have been going wild . . . every time I see you, touch you, here your voice . . . it's like I'm having a constant battle with myself . . ."  
  
"What does your demon side want?" asked Kagome, although she had a pretty good idea what his answer was going to be.  
  
"You. It wants you Kagome . . . it wants to take you and . . . and . . . mate with you," whispered Inu-Yasha, "And it gets harder everyday . . . I'm scared that . . . well you know what my demon side is like,"  
  
"Is this what you were worried about?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, it is,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, all men are like that,"  
  
"Kagome this is serious! I could hurt you and not even know it!"  
  
"No you won't,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You say your demon side wants to mate with me?"  
  
"Yes, it does,"  
  
"Then why hasn't it taken over you yet?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to respond, but didn't. He had been around Kagome plenty of times without the Tetsusaiga, and yet he never transformed, "What are you saying?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, if you're demon side really wanted to mate with me, it would have taken over by now, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I suppose, but why am I always fighting with it then?"  
  
"Don't fight with it Inu-Yasha, try and reason with it, after all it is part of you,"  
  
"Do you want me to try right now? To reason with it?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Get up Kagome,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If my demon side takes over, sit me, and keep doing it till I'm back to normal okay?"  
  
Kagome got off her bed and sat on Inu-Yasha's. She watched as he laid completely still and closed his eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dark. It was so dark inside his mind that you couldn't see a thing. Inu- Yasha tried to concentrate . . . tried to find the demon inside of him that was always screaming for Kagome.  
  
(* okay this mean the human side of Inu-Yasha talking, ~ this means the demon side of Inu-Yasha is talking. Understand?)  
  
*Where are you?*  
  
~I'm right here~  
  
Inu-Yasha spun around and came face to face with his demon side. The demon was wearing the exact same clothes except had longer nails, fangs, and blood red eyes. He on the other hand was now in his human form.  
  
(Okay I'm going to tell you from the start, the conversation between Inu and his demon side may sound a little corny)  
  
*What do you want?*  
  
~I want her . . . she is mine . . . all mine . . . I need to touch her . . .~  
  
*Stop it!*  
  
~Don't you want her too? Feeling her soft flesh . . .making her yours for eternity~  
  
*No, not like that, I won't take Kagome by force*  
  
~Who said anything about taking her by force~  
  
The human Inu-Yasha stared at his demon side. It was suppose to be wild, out of control, unable to compromise with, and yet he was a having a sort of civil conversation with it right now.  
  
*Then why are you always trying to take control of me and take her?*  
  
~I might want to mate with her right now, but I would never take her by force . . . she is your mate . . . our mate~  
  
It was just then that Inu-Yasha realized something . . . his demon side was still wild and out of control, and yet it recognized Kagome. Every time he had transformed, he never hurt her. When Kaguya was forcing his demon side out he had taken a swipe at Miroku, but when Kagome tried to wake him up, his demon side never hurt her . . . well that wasn't completely true, he had grabbed onto her arms which had left marks behind.  
  
*Why do you want to mate with her right now?*  
  
~Don't you worry that she will be taken from you? By that boy or that wolf?~  
  
Inu-Yasha had to admit his demon side had a point. He was scared that Kagome would be taken from him.  
  
*But we can't yet! It's too soon and dangerous with the jewel and Naraku*  
  
~If you will not mate with her, then . . .~  
  
*Don't even think about taking over me!*  
  
~Then mark her~`  
  
*What?*  
  
~Mark her as our mate, then no one else will touch her~  
  
*Mark her . . .*  
  
~Yes mark her, then I will be satisfied . . . for now . . .~  
  
Inu-Yasha watched as his demon side disappeared into the dark, and then he couldn't feel it anymore. He couldn't feel the demon inside of him crying out for Kagome's touch. Opening his eyes, Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome who was sitting across from him on the bed.  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"It's alright Inu-Yasha . . . I know,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were talking the whole time to yourself, I know what happened,"  
  
Inu-Yasha motioned Kagome to come sit by him, "Kagome, I have to ask you something,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am Inu-Yasha, half demon, and I ask that you Kagome, miko, be my mate until our dying breaths, and I will be by your side through sickness and in health . . . do you except or decline?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha quite confusingly, "Um . . . yes?"  
  
"You're not sure?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well is that all I have to say?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Oh, well yes then, of course," smiled Kagome as she kissed his cheek, "But I thought you already asked me to be your mate?"  
  
"I know, but I had to do it the proper way," said Inu-Yasha, his hand drifting to her left hip, "I have to mark you now,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"This might hurt a bit," whispered Inu-Yasha. He leaned his head down and kissed the spot in between Kagome's neck and shoulder. Then ever so gently he sank his teeth into her flesh, tasting her blood in his mouth. Kagome jolted slightly at the sudden pinch, but relaxed since it didn't really hurt at all. After a moment, when he felt it would leave a mark, Inu-Yasha released his fangs and gently lapped at the spot were his fangs were to stop the bleeding.  
  
"That wasn't too bad," said Kagome.  
  
"We're not quite done yet," whispered Inu-Yasha, "I half to mark you on your hip, but I'll do that later,"  
  
"Why not now?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to do that . . when we . . . er . . you know . . . mating . . . that way it doesn't hurt,"  
  
Kagome blushed ten shades red, but smiled and nodded her head, "Well, what else are we supposed to do then?  
  
"You have to mark me,"  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Usually with demons they use their teeth, or nails,"  
  
Kagome stared at her fingers, they weren't that sharp, but she had a feeling they would cut something with the right amount of pressure, "Where do I mark you?"  
  
"On my neck,"  
  
"Won't it just disappear?"  
  
"No, it won't,"  
  
Kagome leaned forward and placed her hand on Inu-Yasha's neck. Taking her index finger she slowly ran it across his rough skin as hard as she needed to to draw blood. When there was a small pool of blood, Kagome leaned her head up and licked the wound clean like he had done for her.  
  
"Now we are mates, we have marked each other, and tasted the others blood. We are now bonded for life, or death due us part,"  
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha. The half demon pulled her back on top of him, and covered them with the nice warm blankets.  
  
"I love you Kagome,"  
  
"And I love you Inu-Yasha,"  
  
They were both silent for a moment, showing no sign of sleep.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we going to do once Naraku is destroyed?"  
  
"Well, I should be out of High School then, we can get married,"  
  
"Married? What's that?"  
  
"It's a little ceremony in my time that let's everyone know we're husband and wife,"  
  
"If you want to do that, we'll have to do it at night when I'm human so no one is suspicious,"  
  
"Of course. Then after that, well I'm not sure,"  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?"  
  
"Do you like children?"  
  
"Children?" Inu-Yasha suddenly caught onto what Kagome meant, "Of course we're going to half pups silly, but we'll have to wait till Naraku is destroyed of course,"  
  
"I know, and then we'll live happily ever after by each others side,"  
  
"You know, I am a half demon,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Which means I'll live longer than you,"  
  
"Oh that,"  
  
"But there is a way we can be together,"  
  
"I already told you Inu-Yasha, I don't want you to become human for me,"  
  
"Yes I know that Kagome, but what would you think of having a immortal life?"  
  
"What do you mean? I can become immortal?"  
  
"Yes, but it can only happen on the night of the full moon, and when we . . um . . . you know,"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yes, I understand what you're trying to say.  
  
"Myoga said that if we mate on that night, and share each others blood, yours will change only slightly so that you become immortal, well not quite immortal, almost the life span of a half demon anyway,"  
  
"I would like that Inu-Yasha,"  
  
Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome and pulled her closer to him. He was completely surprised that he couldn't feel his demon side screaming at him for him to take her. Smiling Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome more passionately and demanding. Kagome kissed back just as equal as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"And I have to tell you one more thing,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Kagome, if you think you know me, you're wrong. Sure you may know me now, but you have no idea . . what I was like back then. I was full of hatred, and rage, and I was he one responsible for blinding Kaede's right eye. I was a cold blooded monster then,"  
  
"But you didn't kill anyone,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never killed anyone, which makes you not a cold blooded monster. Humans and demons were cruel to you back then, and I understand how you must of felt,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was slightly surprised, and realized that Kagome did know him, inside and out. Smiling, Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her on top of him.  
  
"I could get used to this," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Me too,"  
  
"Let's get some sleep,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, his mind clear without a single doubt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hojo sat on his bed, still pondering about what he had seen today at the skating rink, but what was he going to do about it? Kagome deserved him, not that over protective, violent, extremely jealous boyfriend she was with now, but how was he going to break them apart?  
  
TBC . . .  
  
It's almost one thirty in the morning, i feel like shit, and yet here i am typing away at my story. Am i a devoted writer or am I a devoted writer, let's see some of you guys top that. I know this chapter isn't good, but oh well, just review.  
  
Lynns 


	9. Nightly love, teasing, and tickeling

(Okay kind of change of events here, to start this chapter we are going back to the past to see what Sango and that lecher have been up to while Kagome and Inu-Yasha have been gone, but only for half the chapter)  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Sango walked through the village with Kirara and Shippo on each of her shoulder. Sickness had spread through out the village which meant Kaede, herself, and Miroku were as busy as ever taking care of the sick. It had been five days since Kagome and Inu-Yasha were gone, and she missed Kagome, but could do without Inu-Yasha's complaining.  
  
"Sango, when will Kagome and Inu-Yasha be back?" asked Shippo.  
  
"In about nine more days," said Sango, tightening the blanket around her as a gust of wind blew past them.  
  
"When do I get to open my present?"  
  
"In six more days,"  
  
Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and bounded into Kaede's hut where Miroku was waiting.  
  
"So, how are they doing?" asked the monk.  
  
"Well, we have six children sick, only two adults, but seven of the elderly," sighed Sango, sitting across from Miroku near the fire.  
  
"That's not good,"  
  
"No, but Kaede said it was worst last year, two children had died,"  
  
Miroku nodded in response and continued to stare at the fire.  
  
Shippo went to the corner of the hut to grab his crayons, while Kirara curled up on Sango's lap and fell asleep.  
  
"Do you suppose Inu-Yasha went on vacation with Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Most likely," said Sango.  
  
Suddenly there was loud screaming coming from outside.  
  
"I sense a demon near by," whispered Miroku as he grabbed his staff and ran out the door with Sango at his heels carrying Hiraikutso. A white tornado was heading their way, but soon disappeared to see Kouga standing in front of them.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing here?" asked Miroku.  
  
Sango lowered her weapon to hear Kouga's explanation.  
  
"I'm here to see my woman," said Kouga.  
  
"I'm afraid she's not here at the moment, she's gone off with Inu-Yasha," said Sango, who noticed the other two wolf demons and five wolves in the distance trying to catch up with Kouga.  
  
"What? She's with mutt face? Where have they gone?"  
  
"To Kagome's home, she won't be back till another nine or ten days," said Miroku.  
  
"Is that so, we'll I'll just go find them then," said Kouga.  
  
"Shouldn't you wait for your comrades?" asked Sango, but Kouga was suddenly gone.  
  
"Wait Kouga!" cried Ginta as he and the others tried to catch up with their leader.  
  
Miroku chuckled and headed back into the hut, and was soon followed by Sango.  
  
"Where do you suppose Kouga's gone?" asked Sango.  
  
"Who knows, if he does pick up Kagome's scent it will just lead to the well, which Kouga can't pass through," said Miroku, sitting in front of the fire again.  
  
Sango also took a seat and began to chop some vegetables for supper.  
  
"It sure gets dark fast," said Miroku, staring out the hut window.  
  
"Yeah," said Sango.  
  
Miroku lifted his head to stare at Sango, and smiled, *She's so beautiful,* thought the monk. *Sigh, I wish I had enough courage to tell her what I really feel for, but I can't . . .* Frowning, Miroku stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Miroku, where are you going?" asked Sango.  
  
"Just for a walk, I'll be right back,"  
  
Sango watched as Miroku disappeared into the night, a worried expression on his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miroku didn't know how long he had been walking, but when he realized that he couldn't feel his feet anymore, he found himself in front of the god tree. The crescent moon shined brightly down from the sky with the stars as beautiful as ever. Sighing Miroku cleared some snow on one of the enormous tree roots and took a seat to think some more. There was no doubt in his heart that he was deeply in love with Sango, but he didn't dare tell her his real feelings. For the first time in his life, he was scared to tell her his true feelings towards her, but it wasn't because he was shy. (I mean for crying out loud he asks every single good women to carry his child) Sighing, Miroku glanced at his cursed hand and frowned. It was all because of his stupid curse, other wise he would told Sango his true feelings month's maybe even years ago. (Yet again people there's going to be a couple of spoilers) Smiling, he remembered how sad he had been when that prince had asked Sango to be his wife, at first he had wanted to open his wind tunnel and suck the guy into eternal darkness, but then he had realized that that man could give Sango a roof over her head, and a well off life, which was better than he could ever provide. But he had been relieved when Sango didn't stay with the prince and continued to journey with him and the others. He also remembered the time at Mt. Hijiri when he thought he was on the verge of death from swallowing the poisonous insects into his wind tunnel, and how Sango had pleaded that she died with him if he was going to die, but was thankful that the holy barrier had purified the poison so he could live, and not let Sango die. They had both saved each other countless times, and made a good team when fighting.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
The monk looked up to see Sango walking towards him, carrying a very thick blanket, and a steaming cup of some hot liquid.  
  
"Sango, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You were gone for so long, I was worried,"  
  
"Care to sit with me?"  
  
Sango nodded and walked towards Miroku, passing him the hot tea. Then taking the fuzzy blanket, she sat beside him and wrapped it around them both, "Better?"  
  
"Much better," smiled Miroku, wrapping an arm around Sango's shoulders, which surprised the exterminator greatly, she was expecting him to touch her butt. Sango smiled and cuddled close to the monk trying to warm him up.  
  
"Is Kaede back yet?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, she was getting the rest of Dinner ready when I left to find you,"  
  
"Thank you for caring,"  
  
Sango blushed, and tried to hide it with the blanket.  
  
"So what do you think Kagome and Inu-Yasha are doing right now?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope Inu-Yasha doesn't make Kagome too mad,"  
  
"Don't worry, he won't,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha only acts like a stubborn jerk around us, I've seen him with just Kagome, and he becomes a different person who is kind and understanding,"  
  
"That sure doesn't sound like Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Yeah I know, but I . . ."  
  
"But you what?" asked Sango.  
  
"I know how he feels . . . when trying to hide his feelings for the one he loves most,"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, he hides his feelings so that we don't notice, and . . . he's afraid,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Afraid?"  
  
"Look at his past, his first love was killed, and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Kagome,"  
  
"But how do you know how he feels, who are you trying to hide your feelings from?" asked Sango.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, and could hear her heart racing, and didn't really want to tell her, but knowing that he couldn't lie to her he replied, "You,"  
  
Sango's head shot up and her eyes met Miroku's, "What . . . what did you say?"  
  
"Sango, there's something I need to tell you," said Miroku. He turned so that he could hold Sango's hands in his own. "Sango, at the time being, I just see you as a friend, someone I travel with searching for the jewel shards,"  
  
Sango could feel tears burning in her eyes.  
  
"But once Sango is destroyed, and my wind tunnel is gone . . . I love you Sango, but we can't be together yet, because of my wind tunnel,"  
  
"Miroku . . ."  
  
"Let me finish. I know you don't care about my curse, but I do. My mother was the first victim of the curse caused by Naraku when she gave birth to me, and I would . . . I don't even know what I would do if I killed you,"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Sango, when Naraku is destroyed and my curse gone, will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango had the urge to slap the monk, but remembered his words and smiled, "I love you too Miroku, and I would be honored,"  
  
Miroku smiled, "Would you mind if I kissed you now? Instead of waiting till . . ."  
  
The monk was cut off as Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Miroku's eyes widened, and he kissed her back just as passionately, but what seemed like forever was only was a few seconds so they could release for air.  
  
"Sango, from this moment on know this, I will always love you, but I won't be able to show it because of Naraku, and he would know that you are my weakness, so until he is destroyed . . ."  
  
"It's okay, I understand,"  
  
Miroku smiled and pulled Sango onto his lap to enjoy the night, for tomorrow it would be back to normal, much to the monk's dismay.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sunlight poured into the cabin, almost lighting the whole building up, indicating to the people inside it was time to get up.  
  
Kagome groaned, and stretched her arms as her body started to wake up, although right now all she wanted to do was sleep. She could hear Inu-Yasha moan slightly as his grip on her tightened. Slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the light, she stared at the half demon who was still sleeping underneath her. Smiling, Kagome brushed a few of the long silver bangs out of the half demons hair, and stifled her giggle as she saw his nose twitch. Leaning up, Kagome kissed the tip of Inu-Yasha's, which caused a small purr to come from the half demons throat. Getting bolder, Kagome continued to kiss his right ear, while her hand reached up and fully massage the other ear. She could hear Inu-Yasha gasp and purr even louder as she tortured both his ears. Inu-Yasha was still asleep, but his hands massaged her back, encouraging her to continue. Kagome switched ears and started to kiss the other one, before taking the tip into her mouth, and letting her tongue slide against the soft pink flesh inside his doggy ears. Inu-Yasha groaned louder as his cold hands slid under her shirt. His cold hands caressed the soft skin of her bare back, causing Kagome to shiver, and continue to massage Inu-Yasha's ears. (Remember people this one isn't a lemon, so don't panic) Smiling, she continued to kiss his ear, loving the purring coming from the half demons throat. Inu-Yasha was still asleep as his mouth came in contact with her collarbone, kissing and licking the skin lightly, but his next action caught Kagome off guard as his hands massaged her hips, and sides, but she almost screamed as his hands went to her chest.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she screamed, "Sit!" but since they were still on the bed, Inu-Yasha went crashing through it to the floor, breaking the bed in half.  
  
Kagome pulled Inu-Yasha's hands away from there current spot and wrapped her arms around her body.  
  
"Ahh . . . Kagome what the hell?" growled Inu-Yasha, rubbing his head.  
  
"I swear your getting as bad as the monk!" hissed Kagome, trying not to wake her family up.  
  
"What are you talking about," whispered Inu-Yasha, pulling splinters out of his and Kagome's hair.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I was peacefully sleeping and the next second I'm crashing to the floor,"  
  
Kagome felt guilty, "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"Well I woke up, and I started to kiss and rub your ears. You were purring, so I kept going, and your hands were massaging my back. Then the next thing I knew, you were kissing my neck, but then your hands went under my shirt,"  
  
"So? It was just on your back, no need to sit me,"  
  
"They were at first, but then they moved,"  
  
"To where,"  
  
"To the front of me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed and turned his head away so he couldn't look Kagome in the eye, "I'm sorry,"  
  
"No it's okay, you didn't mean to,"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Did my sleeping self like it?"  
  
Kagome gasped and hurled a pillow at the half demon, and before your knew it they were having a pillow fight. They're shrieking caused Sota to come into their room to tell them to be quiet, but at the sight of the pillow fight, the boy joined in and Kagome was out numbered.  
  
"Okay, I give . . . I give," gasped Kagome.  
  
Sota hit her one more time before leaving the room to go have breakfast, but once her brother was gone, Inu-Yasha pounced Kagome, pinning her to the other bed with his pillow.  
  
"Now as I understand it, you were apparently torturing me while I was asleep, so what am I going to do to you as payback,"  
  
"Don't you dare," giggled Kagome.  
  
Keeping her pinned, Inu-Yasha's other hand went to her neck, his fingers dancing across her most ticklish spot.  
  
"No . . stop . . Inu-Yasha," shrieked Kagome as she tried to get away from his tickling fingers.  
  
"Oh I don't think so," smirked the half demon, as his other hand went down to her belly, making poor Kagome laugh even harder.  
  
"If . . you . . don't . . . stop . . . I'll . . . say it . . ." Kagome managed to get out between her laughter.  
  
Ears drooping like a sad little puppy, Inu-Yasha pulled away from her and sat on the floor, trying to look lonely. This only made Kagome laugh as she joined him on the floor, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"What on earth is going on in here?"  
  
Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked up to see grandpa standing in the door way looking at the couple.  
  
"What in blazes happened in here?" he asked, pointing to the bed.  
  
Kagome was about to respond . . .  
  
"It's okay dad, they were just having fun, do you want blue berries with your pancakes?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she pushed grandpa away from the door and downstairs, but briefly winking at the two as the disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"Well, shall we go join them?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure, but what are we going to do about the bed?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"We'll worry about that later," sighed Kagome, as she got to her feet and headed to the door.  
  
With a smirk on his face, Inu-Yasha leaped to his feet with his demon speed, and scooped Kagome up into his arms, kissing her passionately as they approached the stairs.  
  
"Don't drop me," whispered Kagome, wrapping her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck.  
  
"Never," Inu-Yasha whispered back as he carried her down the stairs where a shocked grandpa and Sota were in the kitchen, but Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem to mind at all as she set the freshly made pancakes in their places at the table.  
  
"Kagome what do you think you're . . ."  
  
"Here dad, try this bacon, it's so crispy," smiled Mrs. Higurashi, pushing the plate into grandpa's face.  
  
"Um, sure,"  
  
"Hey sis . . ."  
  
"Sota, why don't you have some more sausage," bribed his mother.  
  
"I guess,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi handed her son the plate, but smiled as she saw her daughter and the half demon holding hands.  
  
Soon dinner was over and Kagome and her mother were in the kitchen doing dishes while the others got dressed.  
  
"It seems you and Inu-Yasha are getting closer,"  
  
"Mom," hissed Kagome.  
  
"I'm just curious, like why the bed was in half this morning,"  
  
"Oh that, well Inu-Yasha sleeping and he . . . well touched me somewhere unexpected and I told him to sit out of reflex,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed and handed Kagome a rather large dish to dry, "So what are you two doing today?"  
  
"Well Inu-Yasha was wondering on how he was going to get us gifts, but I told him . . ."  
  
"Kagome, he really wants to get us something, he feels guilty since he knows he's getting something and can't give something in return,"  
  
"Yeah I know,"  
  
"Well, if you like I can take you two back to the mall, or do you think you can drive?"  
  
"Yeah I'll drive, that way you can wrap the remaining gifts and put them under the tree,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and emptied the sink, "So, I see that he marked you,"  
  
Kagome's hand immediately went to her neck.  
  
"And I noticed a mark on Inu-Yasha's neck as well,"  
  
A blush crept on Kagome's cheeks, "Are you mad?"  
  
Smiling, Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter, "No, of course I'm not mad, but I would prefer if you and Inu-Yasha . . . well . . . you know . . . wait till your done school . . . know what your going to do with your life . . ."  
  
"MOM! Don''t talk about that,"  
  
"Well you're going to eventually, I just want you to be safe,"  
  
"I know mom, we already talked about it,"  
  
"Well that's good, usually men don't like to talk about that kind of thing,"  
  
Kagome giggled and pulled back from her mother, "Can you start the car while I get ready?"  
  
"Sure, grandpa gave Inu-Yasha some money, so he'll be able to pay for the gifts no problem,"  
  
"Why did grandpa give Inu-Yasha money?"  
  
"Well Inu-Yasha gave him a clipping of his hair and a fang for grandpa's demon collection,"  
  
"Oh, so that's why he was missing a tooth yesterday,"  
  
"Yes, so head upstairs and I'll get the car ready,"  
  
Kagome nodded, "By the way what are we going to do about the bed?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm surprised it was able to hold you two on it, I mean it's almost ten years old, so don't worry about it, we have a spare one downstairs,"  
  
Kagome headed upstairs and met Inu-Yasha at the top. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'Feh" on the front. She smiled remember buying that for him the last time they went shopping. "Mom went to start the car, we're going to go shopping,"  
  
"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs then,"  
  
Pecking him on the lips she headed to their room to change while Inu- Yasha headed into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi soon appeared from outside, "Alright, so you know where to get her present?"  
  
"Yeah, are you sure she'll like it?" whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Of course she will, and you have the list for Sota and grandpa?"  
  
"Yes, but what am I getting you?"  
  
"Just ask Kagome, she'll know,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and watched as Kagome came down the stairs wearing a red long sleeved top and a black skirt that reached to the knees, "Shall we go?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and headed to the door way.  
  
"Don't forget to wear a hat," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome nodded as she placed the black toque on Inu-Yasha's head and with that the two walked out the door, closing it behind them.  
  
TBC . . . .  
  
Well that was a nice chapter with no Hojo, but I'm afraid he might show up at the mall. Oh my god, I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting for this story, makes me fell all warm and fuzzy. Well good and bad news, I'm feeling 100 no, make that 200% better and I was able to type this chapter with no problems, but the bad thing is I have tests this week, so I won't be able to update till the weekend, unless I need a break from studying and work on it, but anyway, please keep reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Lynns 


	10. Secret Present

(100 REVIEWS! (Dances around, dropping physic and math text books to the floor) Man, I never got 100 reviews on my other story when I got one hundred reviews for twelve chapters. Yeah!!!!! My goal is to get 300 since my last great story was 207 reviews. So anyway, I thought as a reward for all the reviews I've gotten, I'd take a break from studying and get working on this other chapter!)  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Kagome sighed as she waited patiently, waiting for the light to turn green.  
  
"Why aren't we moving?" asked Inu-Yasha, wondering why they had stopped.  
  
"I have to wait for the light to turn," said Kagome.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well on a busy street, the light tells when we can go so we don't get hit by an on coming vehicle,"  
  
Inu-Yasha just nodded his head, not really knowing what she was talking about, "So you're going to stay with me the whole time? That is until I go to get your present?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be with you the whole time," smiled Kagome as the blasted light finally turned green. (A/N. Today when I was driving, I swear all the lights were against me since everyone of them turned red on me today!!!! ARRGGGHHH!)  
  
"After I get my gifts for you guys, we'll head home?"  
  
"Well no, we still have to do a little more shopping,"  
  
"Did you forget to get someone a gift?"  
  
"Oh no, I have everyone's present, but you and I still need to get outfits for the Christmas ball,"  
  
"Ball?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Why yes, oh! I guess I didn't tell you about that now did I?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Turning left Kagome finally replied, "Well, every year the ski lodge holds their annual Christmas ball, so far every time me an my family come to the mountains we go,"  
  
"Well what exactly do we do at it?"  
  
"There will be dancing, food, karaoke, drinks, all kinds of stuff,"  
  
"Well what about my ears?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, I'll get you a top hat,"  
  
"What's a top hat?"  
  
"You'll see when we head inside," said Kagome as they pulled into the mall parking lot. They were at a very small city that had a small mall that was half an hour from the cabin. Kagome got out of the car, and made sure Inu-Yasha was too when she locked the door.  
  
"Sure is big," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Ill have to show you the mall near my home, then you've seen big," smiled Kagome, grabbing Inu-Yasha's hand. The two walked into the mall, and no one seemed to notice Inu-Yasha's silver hair, "So where shall we go first?"  
  
"Let's get your grandpa out of the way,"  
  
"Well what did mom want you to get him?"  
  
"The book of rare sicknesses and illnesses," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome almost fell over as she heard that, "Why would he want that?"  
  
"I don't know, but your mom said he was running out of idea's for your absences at school,"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Well, let's head to the book store then,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was amazed at all the Christmas decorations hanging around the mall, especially the blinking lights which he stared at for almost fifteen minutes, that is until Kagome dragged him into the book store. Inu-Yasha was once again amazed at all the 'spell' books that had strange writing on them.  
  
"Now it should be in here somewhere," said Kagome, looking in the health section of the store.  
  
"How many spell books do you think are in here?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Too many to count . . aha! I found it!" said Kagome, pulling a rather large book off the shelf. She handed it to Inu-Yasha, and showed him how much money to pay the clerk.  
  
"Okay, what next?" asked Kagome as they walked out.  
  
"Next is your brother, he wants something called Terminator 3," said Inu- Yasha.  
  
(A/N. It's what my brother wants for Christmas, so I thought I'd add it)  
  
"Then we head to the video store," said Kagome.  
  
They passed by caroler's, and a man who had pulled Inu-Yasha into a chair was trying to sell a head massager. Kagome had quickly dragged Inu-Yasha out of there, but then was stopped by another man who had grabbed Kagome and tried to sell her a new brand of perfume that was on sale. She almost had to sit Inu-Yasha since he was about to lunge at the man.  
  
"Why are people grabbing us?" asked Inu-Yasha, keeping Kagome close by.  
  
"They're just trying to sell stuff,"  
  
"Well if someone grabs you again . . ."  
  
"Inu-Yasha don't worry about it. Oh look there's the video store," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha was in awe with the music, but had to cover his ears with the most horrifying sound that was playing in the store.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Rap, it's a type of music," said Kagome.  
  
"Okay, so where do we find this Terminator 3?"  
  
"It's a brand new movie, so it should be here somewhere. Let's split up and look, just read the name on all the videos okay?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head and started looking for this movie. He slowly moved along the wall, looking at each tape, "The God Father, My Girl, Harry Potter, Anger Management, Eight Crazy Nights, The Matrix Reloaded . . . damn it I can't find it," grumbled the half demon.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Kagome.  
  
"None,"  
  
"Well look at the back while I ask someone,"  
  
Inu-Yasha headed to the back and looked along the small wall but didn't see it either. He was about to head back, but saw a man walk out of a curtain door on his left and noticed him holding a tape. Thinking it might be in there, Inu-Yasha headed inside.  
  
"Excuse me, do you still have any Terminator 3's?" Kagome asked someone at the cashier.  
  
"Yes we do," said the woman, handing Kagome the tape, "Is there anything else you need?  
  
"No, " said Kagome, as she turned around to find Inu-Yasha, but there was no sign of him, "Hey, where did he go?"  
  
"Who are you looking for?" asked the cashier.  
  
"A tall man wearing a black toque and has silver hair," said Kagome, worrying that Inu-Yasha had left the store.  
  
"Oh him, I saw him walk in there,"  
  
Kagome looked where she was pointing and gasped. Placing the tape on the counter she ran into the room which had an 'Adults Only' on the door frame. The cashier laughed as she saw Kagome come out of the room with her eyes closed, with a wide eyed, blushing Inu-Yasha. The poor half demon was too stunned to say anything as they paid for the movie and left the store.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" asked Kagome as they took a seat on the bench.  
  
"I think I will be okay . . . Kagome . . . where the hell was I?" asked Inu-Yasha, a blush still on his cheeks.  
  
Kagome blushed, but since she couldn't whisper in his ear she said very quietly, "Well, you were in the . . . um adult section for videos,"  
  
"Oh, is that why I saw naked . . ."  
  
Kagome slapped her hand over Inu-Yasha's mouth since a few older people stopped to stare at them, "Yes, that's why,"  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed even more, "So, what are we going to get your mom?"  
  
"Well, she wants a bird feeder to hang outside the house, so let's head to the hardware store," said Kagome, grabbing Inu-Yasha's hand.  
  
Still blushing, Inu-Yasha released Kagome's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that they were closer together. Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked side by side.  
  
"So what are you getting me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm not telling," smirked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome lightly nudged him as they walked by a water fountain that was shaped like a golden swan. As they walked to their next destination, Inu- Yasha noticed the store where he was supposed to get Kagome's present, which he made a mental note on where the store was.  
  
"So you want to go to the ball right?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, of course I do, but . . ."  
  
"But what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know how to dance,"  
  
"Oh that's okay, the ball isn't till two days before Christmas, so my mom and I will teach you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded as they entered a particular store that smelled of pine needles. Asking someone where to find outside supplies, Kagome showed Inu- Yasha what bird feeders were.  
  
"So, which one do you want to get?" asked Kagome, looking at the different sizes and kinds.  
  
"Well how big does she want it?" asked Inu-Yasha, wondering how the hell these things worked.  
  
"She wants a pretty big one," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha took forever choosing and finally let Kagome decide on which one to get since he couldn't make up his mind.  
  
As they walked out of the store, Inu-Yasha noticed a bench where Kagome could sit while he got her present, "Kagome, can you wait there please?" asked Inu-Yasha, handing her his bags.  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"I'm going to get your present now, I'll be right back,"  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting right here,"  
  
Inu-Yasha disappeared into the crowd of people, and had a hard time finding the store he was looking for, but found it quickly enough when he remembered it was by the golden swan fountain. With a smile on his face he walked in.  
  
(You didn't actually think I'd tell you where he went, that would be the big give away, sorry you'll have to wait to see what he gets her, mwaha ha ha ha!!!!!!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome waited patiently on the bench as she waited for Inu-Yasha to come, but she was worried that he had gotten lost. She sighed when she remembered that he still had his dog nose and could find her following her scent.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome turned around to see Hojo walking towards her with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi behind him.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you here by yourself?" asked Eri, taking a seat by Kagome.  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha's here too, but he went to get my present and told me to wait here,"  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet," smiled Ayumi.  
  
"So, are you going to the Christmas ball?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Yeah, as soon as Inu-Yasha gets back, we'll be getting my dress and his tuxedo,"  
  
"Well then we'll just sit here with you until he gets back," said Eri.  
  
"What?" asked Hojo.  
  
"Well we have to give Kagome and her boy friend some privacy?"  
  
"Don't you think they have enough privacy at the cabin?" asked Hojo.  
  
"Well not really, I mean my brother can be a pain sometimes," smiled Kagome.  
  
"Well I heard from your brother that you and Inu-Yasha are sleeping in the same room, makes me wonder what you two do at night,"  
  
Eri and the others gasped.  
  
"Hojo that is none of you business," hissed Kagome.  
  
"Oh, so he isn't that aggressive when I'm not around? Kagome, why do you bother with him? He's so weird with that hair of his, and those ears,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Her boyfriend has dog ears, I saw them while we were skating," said Hojo.  
  
"Hojo, I think you hit your head a little too hard that day when you hit the boards, it must have been your imagination,"  
  
"So why can't I see his ears?"  
  
"His hair covers it of course,"  
  
Hojo sighed, there was no way they were going to believe him with out proof, "Fine, I hit my head too hard that day,"  
  
"I wonder where he is?" asked Kagome, trying to look for him through the crowds.  
  
"Do you want me to look for him?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Yuka stood and motioned Ayumi to come help her.  
  
Eri scooted over so Hojo could sit down.  
  
"I saw you two in the video store," said Hojo.  
  
Kagome ignored the boy and kept staring ahead, looking for the silver haired half demon.  
  
"I wonder what your friend was doing in the adult section?" sneered Hojo.  
  
This made Eri gasp and stare at Kagome, "Is that true?"  
  
"He didn't know where he was going and accidently went in there while we were searching for Terminator 3," explained Kagome, as she tried to hold her anger back.  
  
"How could he not know what the adult section is?" asked Hojo.  
  
"Stop it Hojo! This is Inu-Yasha's only second time to the mall, (check out episode 89 for his first trip)"  
  
"How can he not have been to a mall before?"  
  
"Will you just drop it?" asked Kagome, setting the bags on the floor, setting her hands on her lap.  
  
Getting mad that Kagome wouldn't look at him, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her in for an aggressive kiss. Kagome screamed, but it was muffled by Hojo's lips. She tried to hit the boy, but once her arms moved, he wrapped them around her back to hold her more tightly.  
  
Inu-Yasha finally made it through the crowd with Yuka and Ayumi by his side.  
  
"Ah come on, tell us what you got her," begged Eri.  
  
"No, that's a sec . . ." Inu-Yasha stopped in mid step as he saw Hojo kissing his mate. Growling he ran forward and grabbed Kagome out of Hojo's arms, "What the hell do you think you're doing to my mate?"  
  
Hojo was sprawled on the floor and pulled himself up, "Mate eh? (I'm Canadian by the way) Well Kagome, it seems you have done it with him,"  
  
"Shut up! That's none of your business!" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha calm down," whispered Kagome.  
  
"I will not calm down! He was kissing you!" screamed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha," begged Kagome, knowing that they didn't have the Tetsusaiga with them if he transformed.  
  
"What's the matter big boy? Afraid to fight me?" bribed Hojo.  
  
"Why you little . . ."  
  
Kagome firmly wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck, "Please my love, calm down," she sobbed.  
  
Inu-Yasha's rapid breathing started to slow down as he finally wrapped his own arms around Kagome, trying to calm himself down and stop her tears as well. The demon blood running through his veins was boiling with rage, but taking deep breaths of Kagome's sweet scent, he finally managed to calm down.  
  
"Let's go get your tuxedo, okay?" whispered Kagome, kissing Inu-Yasha on the cheek.  
  
"Sure," smiled Inu-Yasha,  
  
Without looking at Hojo Kagome grabbed their bags and was about to head back to Inu-Yasha, but stopped as she swung around, slapping Hojo hard across the face which caused him to stumbled back and Inu-Yasha give a holler of, "Yeah, that's it!"  
  
Hojo stared at Kagome with wide eyes.  
  
"And if it counts for anything, Inu-Yasha is a much better kisser than you," said Kagome, walking towards the half demon as they headed to the next store to get Inu-Yasha's clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Don't worry about," sighed Kagome, happy that Hojo was gone now, and she could peacefully shop with the one she loved. She felt so safe in his warm embrace as they headed to the Tuxedo store to get Inu-Yasha's clothes and top hat.  
  
"If Hojo comes around again, can I give him a few good punches to know some sense into him?"  
  
"If he does something bad, go right ahead," smiled Kagome as they entered the next store.  
  
"Ah, what is that smell, it makes my nose itch?"  
  
Kagome delicately smelt the air, "Cologne,"  
  
Getting used to the smell, Kagome put their bags near a bench and started to look around, "Well, let's get your top hat first,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the strangely shaped hats on the wall, "I have to wear that?"  
  
"It will actually look quite good on you," said Kagome, grabbing one off the shelf, "Try this one,"  
  
Making sure no one was around, Inu-Yasha took his toque off and put the black top hat on. It actually felt good on his ears since it didn't squish them against his head, "Not bad,"  
  
"Well, now let's look for your tuxedo," said Kagome as Inu-Yasha took the top hat off and put the toque back on. Kagome rang a small bell and a rather tall man came walking out from the back.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"We need a tuxedo for him," said Kagome, pointing to Inu-Yasha who was by her side.  
  
"Alright, what size are you sir?" asked the man.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, expecting her to have the answer, "Um, you're going to have to measure him,"  
  
The man nodded and grabbed his measuring tape from a door. He was about to measure Inu-Yasha's waist, but the closeness between them caused him to growl, making the man quickly back away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! He has to measure your body so he knows what size your clothes are,"  
  
"No way in hell is he touching me," growled the half demon.  
  
Kagome sighed, "If you tell me where to measure, will that work?"  
  
The man nodded and handed Kagome the tape. Inu-Yasha didn't mind at all that Kagome was touching him, but kept his eyes on the man who was giving Kagome direction. Kagome didn't mind at all measuring Inu-Yasha, but blushed deeply when she had to measure his legs.  
  
"Alright, I'll go and see if we have anything in your size," said the man as he walked around the store.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's waist so she could hug him. Inu-Yasha hugged her back and smelled her hair, causing his eyes to roll back, "Are you sure you're okay?" whispered Kagome.  
  
"I told you I'm fine," Inu-Yasha whispered back.  
  
"Ah, here we go,"  
  
Releasing each other, Kagome grabbed the tuxedo from the man, "Well, shall we try it on?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, and the man led them to the dressing rooms in the back. Giving Inu-Yasha his hat and tuxedo, he disappeared behind a curtain to change. The man left to help another customer, and told Kagome to call him if there were any problems. After fifteen minutes, Kagome started to worry about Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm having some difficulties,"  
  
"Do you want me to help you?" asked Kagome, her cheeks blushing.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Standing up, Kagome peeked into the curtain to see Inu-Yasha couldn't get his white shirt buttoned up. Giggling , Kagome tucked in his shirt, and buttoned it up. She then did his tie since he had no idea what it was used for,  
  
"There,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Kagome left the curtain just in time as the man came back with a pair of shoes, "They should fit him,"  
  
"Thanks," said Kagome as the man left once again, "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Here are some shoes for you," said Kagome, sticking only her arm into the curtain.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Kagome once again took a seat on the bench and waited for him to come out.  
  
"I'm ready,"  
  
"Well let's see," said Kagome.  
  
After a moment, Inu-Yasha walked out and Kagome stared in awe. His tuxedo fit perfectly on his well toned body, and the top hat made him look so cute and handsome, "Perfect,"  
  
"You think so?" asked Inu-Yasha, looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, you look so handsome. Well, get back into your other clothes and we'll pay for it,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and headed back behind the curtain. Kagome was about to pay for his clothes, but stopped as she saw Hojo enter the store, and was heading their way. Grabbing Inu-Yasha's bags, she ran into the curtain.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Shhh! Hojo's coming,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and pulled Kagome more into the corner where it was darker. They could see Hojo's shadow as he looked around the room, but soon left. Sighing, Kagome poked her head out, "He's gone,"  
  
"Good, can I get undressed now,"  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed the bags to give Inu-Yasha some privacy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome soon walked out of the store, and headed to the next one to get Kagome's dress. Looking outside, Inu-Yasha noted it was starting to get dark.  
  
"After this are we done?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yup and then we head home," smiled Kagome as the entered the next store.  
  
Inu-Yasha thought it smelled a lot like flowers and was relieved it didn't itch his nose.  
  
"So, what are we looking for?"  
  
"A dress for me to wear. Let's head to the ones my size and we'll pick some,"  
  
Inu-Yasha as Kagome showed him the long rack that had her size, "So what color do you want?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down the long line of dresses, but didn't see anything that would look stunning on his Kagome, but a particular dress on the wall caught his attention, "What about that one?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see a glittering white dress hanging above their heads, "It's gorgeous, can you reach it for me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled it down and Kagome headed into the changing rooms . The half demon waited patiently on a silk covered seat, and tried to ignore all the strange looks he was getting from other customers, but all was forgotten when Kagome came walking out. The dress didn't cover Kagome's shoulders, but it was long sleeved and glittered on her slim body. It slightly flared at the bottom which was touching the floor, and when Kagome did a small twirl he could see her bare back as well.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's mouth was hanging open, so she took that as a yes. Before she disappeared into the change room, she was surrounded by a pair of strong arms and a wet pair of lips on her neck, "You look absolutely stunning,"  
  
Kagome blushed and leaned into Inu-Yasha's embrace. He ran his hands down the dress which was surprisingly smooth, "Watch where you hands go," Kagome teased.  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled in her ear and released Kagome so she could go and change. Taking a seat back on the chair, Inu-Yasha waited patiently for Kagome to come back out.  
  
Soon they were walking out of the store with their hands full of bags and headed for the parking lot to head home.  
  
"Well, that was a fun and interesting day," smiled Kagome as they put the bags in the trunk.  
  
"It sure was," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Climbing into the cold car, Kagome immediately started it up, and soon they were on their way back home to the cabin.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Man my hands hurt from typing this chapter. Well, I must go back to my studying now, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and by the way, I need a romantic Christmas song to play at the Christmas Ball chapter, so if you guys would give me some ideas I would really appreciate it!  
  
Lynns 


	11. Kisses and Dancing

Well my tests are done and I have a three day weekend, time to work on my story!!! I love all the reviews Im getting for this story, sigh I love it. Well I had some good suggestions for songs, so I'll be going through them trying to figure out which is the best.  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The living room was completely dark as night fell upon the mountain region, except for a small dim glow from the fire place. All lights had been turned off in the cabin, which indicated that everyone was fast asleep . . . well almost everyone that is. Haired tied back in a loose pony tail, Kagome lay on her back on the large couch with her head resting on a small pillow. She was wearing a light white long sleeved shirt and blue sweat pants. The girl gave off a small yawn and smiled at the warmth surrounding her, and it wasn't all coming from the fire place. Inu-Yasha lay with his head resting on Kagome's stomach as he lay face down, his hands resting at Kagome's sides. A fuzzy blanket covered most of Inu-Yasha up to his shoulders, and all of Kagome's legs and hips. Her hands rested in the half demons soft silver hair, running her slender fingers through the long strands. Inu-Yasha shifted slightly as he brought his hands to his head, gently taking Kagome's hands in his. Their fingers entwined, Inu-Yasha slightly looked up, looking as his clawed hands held her tiny ones. Smiling, the half demon brought her left hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Kagome only smiled, and brought his right clawed hand up to her lips, returning the favor. Smiling, Inu-Yasha nuzzled Kagome's stomach his nose tickling her.  
  
"Hey, that's cold," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha only chuckled, "Of course it's cold, haven't you ever felt a dogs nose?"  
  
"Well when I kiss yours it's not wet, just slightly cold,"  
  
"Is that so?" Inu-Yasha released Kagome's hands, and crawled up so that his head was level with hers, his fore arms resting on the side of her head so that all his weight wasn't on her. Leaning down he rubbed his dog nose against hers, "Cold?"  
  
"Not really,"  
  
Inu-Yasha pecked Kagome on the lips and rested his head under her chin, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. Kagome rested her right hand on his head, while her left hand reached down to grab the blanket and pulled it up over their bodies.  
  
(Okay, romantic scene I guess, so the theme of Inu-Yasha and Kagome, playing . . . wait for it . . . . wait for it . . . . ok . . . what for it . . . . ok now!)  
  
"So . . . what did you get me?"  
  
"How many times are you going to ask me that?"  
  
"Until I find out what took you so long to get back to me,"  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long . . . if I had gotten back sooner Hojo wouldn't have kissed you,"  
  
Kagome hands traced Inu-Yasha's fuzzy triangular ears, feeling the softness each one, "Don't worry about it,"  
  
Inu-Yasha tilted his head more so she could have better access to his ears. Her hands were so gentle, only the gentleness a woman could have to perfectly touch or massage his ears without hurting one of his most sensitive spots. He closed his eyes as shiver after shiver ran through his spine, "Feels so nice,"  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed the half demons hair, right between the ears, "Hmm, I'm so comfy here, I don't want to move,"  
  
"Neither do I," admitted Inu-Yasha.  
  
The two were in paradise, being held in each others arms with nothing to disturb or bother them. No jewel, Naraku, Kouga, or even Hojo could ruin the moment they were in right now. Inu-Yasha moved his head so that his eyes met the mark on Kagome's neck which marked her forever his. The half demons clawed hand brushed the mark, knowing that it would be there forever.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Tell me,"  
  
"For the first time in my life, when I first reached the mountains, I've felt accepted for who I am,"  
  
"I've always accepted you as you are,"  
  
"I know that now, but at the time I didn't, and I felt so lonely, but now . . . the only way I'll be lonely again . . . is if you were to ever leave me,"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's shoulders, "I'll never leave you, I promise,"  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned up and kissed the mark on Kagome's neck, "I promise that I will never leave you either,"  
  
His lips going to her throat . . .  
  
"I promise that I will be the best mate I can be,"  
  
. . . . her chin . . .  
  
"I promise that I will love you to my dying day, and even after that I will still love you,"  
  
. . . . her lips . . .  
  
"I promise to give you my children, and be the best father I can be,"  
  
. . . her nose . . .  
  
"I promise to be by your side through sickness, health, and every day,  
  
. . . finally her forehead . . .  
  
" . . . because with out you . . . I couldn't go on living . . ."  
  
Kagome could feel tears burning in her eyes as she heard Inu-Yasha whisper these words to her. Inu-Yasha's hand brushed her tears away, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "You know, the first thing I'm going to do, is take of the wimpy wolf, and that Hojo boy, or so help me god,"  
  
Kagome giggled and brushed her hands on his cheeks.  
  
"Then, I'm going to start looking for a place to build our home . . . I don't want it in the village, that place smells too bad . . . if it's okay with you, somewhere in my forest would be nice,"  
  
"I'd like that,"  
  
"Unless, you want me to come live here . . . in your time . . you seem to like it better here and . . ."  
  
"Hush," whispered Kagome as she kissed Inu-Yasha lightly on the lips, "I know I seem to like it better here, but to be honest I'm more happy in your time,"  
  
"You are? But you always like to go back to have a hot bath,"  
  
"As long as we're near a hot spring, I'll have no complaints,"  
  
"After that, we'll get . . . what did you call it again? Marrerd?"  
  
"Do you mean married?"  
  
"Yeah, and then after that, I"ll officially make you my mate for life,"  
  
Kagome blushed, but didn't remove her eyes from Inu-Yasha's golden orbs.  
  
"Then we'll live happily every day with our pups . . ." Inu-Yasha shifted his head and started to nuzzle Kagome's neck, his ears perked forward as he could hear her heat beat faster.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When we fight Naraku . . ."  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Inu-Yasha lifted his head level with hers, "Once we know that all the shards have been collected . . . I want you to go back to your own world,"  
  
"What . . ."  
  
"Kagome . . .the battle is coming soon . . . and just the thought . . . one moment I won't be able to protect you . . ."  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
"Please Kagome . . ."  
  
"I can't,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will not abandon you . . . I will not sit at home knowing the people I know and love are in danger, and that I could help them,"  
  
"Kagome . . . you have no idea what I will do with out . . ."  
  
"Oh yes I do, because I would do the same things if I lost you,"  
  
"You might die . . ."  
  
"Eventually I will die, but instead of being old, somewhere in my bed, I'd rather it be by your side . . . fighting alongside the greatest and strongest people I've ever known,"  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha . . . I will fight . . . I won't leave you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, "Okay, I'll protect you,"  
  
"And I'll protect you,"  
  
"Let's not talk about this again, it makes me feel sad,"  
  
"Me too,"  
  
Inu-Yasha brushed his lips against the woman below him, and was shocked he couldn't hear his demon side screaming at him to take her. His hands curled into her midnight hair, bringing her in to a passionate kiss. Her lips felt like silk against his, showing her how much he loved and needed her by his side. His ears twitched, listening to the sounds that surrounded them . . . the small crackling from the fire, Kagome's fast heart beat which was in unison with his own, their short breaths as they were lost in one of their many immense kisses.  
  
Kagome was lost and long gone from reality as she lay beneath the man or rather demon that she loved. Her small arms wrapping around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. He was so much bigger than her, sometimes she was afraid that he would crush her, but in the back of her mind she knew, he would let nothing happen to her.  
  
"Gods, no wonder Miroku can't keep his hands off of a girl," whispered Inu-Yasha, his breath brushing against her lips.  
  
A shiver ran through her body, she wanted to kiss him . . touch him . . and hold him against her, never wanting to let him go . . . not now, or ever. This time Kagome started another kiss, her one hand reaching up and massaging his soft and fuzzy ear fully. She could hear Inu-Yasha moan and wrap his arms around her waist, crushing her against him. Kagome was slightly surprised by Inu-Yasha's action, but smiled against his lips and rubbed his ear harder. A strange feeling shocked through her body, she didn't know what it was, but she didn't want it to stop. She showed Inu- Yasha with her mouth how much she loved him, showing how much she needed him. Kagome's hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his slim, yet hard toned chest against her fingers. Inu-Yasha shivered as he felt her touch and kissed her even harder, bruising her lips as his own hands slipped under her own shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her back. They were both long gone from reality . . . they were now in a place that was close to heaven, and neither of them wanted to turn back now.  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to show her, both emotionally and physically how much he loved her.  
  
Kagome didn't want to stop what they were doing as she felt Inu-Yasha pull at her shirt, but when she felt the destination of his hands, her senses had returned.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
The half demon didn't respond as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . stop . . ." whispered Kagome, her hands pushing the half demon off of her.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" asked Inu-Yasha, hurt clearly in his voice.  
  
"No, you were doing everything right, but we cant do this . . ."  
  
"We can't?"  
  
"Not yet,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, "Shall we head to bed?"  
  
"I'm fine right here," smiled Kagome, pulling Inu-Yasha back on top of her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"As long as you can control your desires,"  
  
"I promise," Inu-Yasha rested his head under her chin once again, "Good night, my Kagome,  
  
"Good night, my Inu-Yasha,"  
  
The fire slowly dimmed into the night, leaving the living room completely dark.  
  
(I'm sorry if this was too much fluff, but I couldn't help it, *smiles*)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright Inu-Yasha, let's try this again," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Kagome, start the music. Okay, first your right hand into my left, and then your left hand goes onto my side, while my right goes on your shoulder, got that?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she sat cross legged on the couch, with the cd remote control in her hand, watching her mother give Inu-Yasha dancing lessons. Her mother knew more about dancing than she would ever know.  
  
"That's it Inu-Yasha, now make sure you don't step on my feet, but put your head up, there you go,"  
  
"Am I doing it right?"  
  
"Yeah you catch on quick, well that is how you dance to the slow songs. Kagome, let's see you and Inu-Yasha dance,"  
  
Getting up off the couch Kagome took her moms position. The two slowly rotated around the living room. Kagome was surprised how good of a dancer Inu-Yasha turned out to be.  
  
"Now to twirl her, stick your right hand out and spin her . . . yes that's it,"  
  
"Is there anyway we can be closer together?" asked Inu-Yasha a tinge of red on his cheeks.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, "Just place your left hand on her back and that will bring you closer,"  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome closer as they continued to rotate on the spot.  
  
"Say mom, what kind of entertainment are they having this year?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What did they have last year?"  
  
"Eri said that an improv group came,"  
  
"I believe then this year it will be a hypnotist,"  
  
"What's a hypnotist?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well, um it's kind of hard to explain, so you'll have to see when we get there," said Kagome.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang which caused Inu-Yasha to jump.  
  
"Still not used to that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Feh,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi picked up the phone, "Hello? . . . yes . . . one moment please, Kagome it's for you,"  
  
Kagome grabbed the cordless phone from her mom, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's Ayumi!"  
  
"Hi there, what's up?"  
  
"You and your family doing anything today?"  
  
"Just giving Inu-Yasha dancing lessons,"  
  
"Oh for the ball right?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, would you like to go swimming?"  
  
"Swimming?"  
  
"Yeah, the hotel we are in as an enormous swimming pool and we were wondering if you would like to join us?"  
  
Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha and then her mother, "Can you hang on a sec?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Covering the speaker part with her phone she said, "Ayumi wants to know if we want to go swimming?"  
  
"Of course you can go," said her mom.  
  
"But what about Inu-Yasha and his ears?"  
  
"Oh that, hmm, Kagome do you still have that white head band?"  
  
"Yeah in my room,"  
  
"We'll use that then, it should hold his ears back,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha do you want to go swimming?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Removing her hand Kagome continued her conversation, "So who's all going to be there?"  
  
"The pool is totally empty and will be till around . . . oh four?"  
  
"Well it's ten right now, so we'll have an early lunch and meet you guys there at around eleven?"  
  
"Sure, so who's coming?"  
  
"Well definetly me and Inu-Yasha, and maybe Sota and my mom, but grandpa's visiting an old friend today,"  
  
"Okay, well we'll see you at eleven then,"  
  
"See you then, bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and turned to her mother and Inu-Yasha, "So do you want to go swimming mom?"  
  
"Sure, I'll grab Sota and then get lunch ready," said Mrs. Higurashi heading into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go upstairs and grab our swim wear then,"  
  
"We have to wear something while swimming?"  
  
"Yes, of course you do silly,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Kagome smiled and led Inu-Yasha up stairs so they could get their stuff ready.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
I know this one was short chapter, but if I added the swimming it would have been a really really really long chapter. So anyway I will get the next one posted as soon as possible!!!  
  
Lynns 


	12. Pool Party

(Alright, I know there was no Hojo bashing, but never fear this chapter will be mostly Hojo beating!!!!!! So yeah!!!! Let's see what damage Inu- Yasha can do to the poor kid*  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Inu-Yasha stared out the car window at the enormous building they were parked infront of.  
  
"Wow . . . and here I thought the mall was big,"  
  
"Yeah, their hotel is pretty big. Now, hold still so I can put this head band on you," giggled Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and tilted his head forward so she could tie his ears back, "But I still don't understand why you brought the Tetsusaiga,"  
  
"Well, Hojo is going to be there and its just in case he makes you mad,"  
  
"Feh, I won't get mad over that weakling human,"  
  
Smiling and Kagome and Inu-Yasha followed Mrs. Higurashi and Sota into the building where Ayumi was waiting for them in the lobby wearing a house coat.  
  
"Hey, you made it," said Eri, giving Inu-Yasha and Kagome a hug.  
  
"So where are the others?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Eri, Yuka, and Hojo are already in the pool. We have it all to ourselves for most of the afternoon. So follow me and I'll show you where the pool is,"  
  
They followed Ayumi down a few halls and finally through a large door that had pool written on it. Inu-Yasha immediately covered his nose from the weird smell coming from this rather large room.  
  
"Wow, it's even got water slides," said Kagome.  
  
"And a hot tub too, the others are in the sauna right now, and the change rooms are over there," pointed Ayumi to their left.  
  
"Well, we'll see you in a few minutes then," said Kagome.  
  
Ayumi nodded and went to get the others while Kagome and her group headed to the change rooms.  
  
"Kagome?" whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do I get this thing on?"  
  
"Don't worry, Sota will tell you,"  
  
The girls and the boys split up into the change rooms. Kagome started to strip off her clothes and put them in a locker.  
  
"Kagome, do you think Inu-Yasha will be alright with Hojo around?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean I don't really want to see him, but he is really good friends with Eri and Yuka,"  
  
"Well, we have the Tetsusaiga here just in case anything happens,"  
  
"Yes, so are you going to be in the hot tub?"  
  
"Yeah, but if you guys decide to play some volleyball I'll join in,"  
  
Tying her hair back, Kagome made sure her locker was locked and pinned the key to the strap of her bikini.  
  
"I'll see you outside then," said Kagome heading to the pool. As she left the change room she saw Sota already standing outside, "Where's Inu- Yasha?"  
  
"He won't come out," mumbled Sota, looking at the change room entrance/exit.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" called Kagome.  
  
"I refuse to come out!" came Inu-Yasha's voice, echoing slightly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you can't look that bad, Sota's wearing the same thing, and even Hojo is too,"  
  
"No way,"  
  
"I'll say the word if you don't," hissed Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave off a small eep, before coming out wearing a pair of red swim trunks.  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open as she saw his body and had to turn away, but Inu-Yasha had to do the same thing.  
  
"Well, looks like you guys are ready,"  
  
Kagome turned her head to see Ayumi walking towards them with Hojo and the others behind her, "Yeah, so what shall we do first?"  
  
"I say we go to the water slides," said Eri.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Sota.  
  
"If you kids need me, I'll be in the hot tub," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Well let's go," said Sota heading towards the stairs,"  
  
"Sota! No running!" called Kagome.  
  
"How come?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh don't tell me your boyfriend doesn't know how to swim?" asked Hojo.  
  
"Of course I know how to swim!" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . calm down," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha smelt the air as they passed by one of the pools, "Why does it smell so weird in here?"  
  
"It's the chlorine, you'll get used to it,"  
  
"So how do we get to the top of the slide?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"We just climb these stairs," said Kagome, pointing ahead of her.  
  
They all climbed the stairs with Inu-Yasha looking around like a curious child.  
  
"You'd think he'd never seen a pool before," hissed Hojo to Eri from behind.  
  
"I heard that Hojo!" growled Inu-Yasha, shaking his fist at the kid.  
  
"How the hell did he hear me?"  
  
Eri just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking till they got to the top.  
  
"Do you guys want to race?" asked Yuka, as they headed to one slide.  
  
"Let's just go down a few times and then we will," said Kagome as her and Inu-Yasha head to the other.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you at the bottom!" cried Eri as she disappeared down the one slide.  
  
Kagome lead Inu-Yasha to a dark green slide that did a lot of spiraling,  
  
"Do you want to go by yourself?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know if I trust this thing," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome laughed and took a seat on the slide, "Come and sit behind me then and we'll go down together,"  
  
Inu-Yasha did as he was asked, but was blushing the whole time as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Alright, let's go!" cried Kagome as she pushed them off.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Inu-Yasha as they went down at a fast speed.  
  
Kagome was laughing the whole time with Inu-Yasha slightly screaming. Eri and the others were already waiting for them at the bottom as the came sliding down and for a brief moment disappeared into the water. Kagome surfaced laughing, but when Inu-Yasha can up, he shook the water off him like a wet dog.  
  
"So, what did you think Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That actually wasn't too bad,"  
  
"Want to go again?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They went down the slides over and over again until Inu-Yasha was sure enough he could race. They all stood at the top, going over the rules.  
  
"Okay, we'll go in heats of two and the winner moves on, any questions?" asked Yuka  
  
"No," said everyone in unison.  
  
"Now Mrs. Higurashi has said she will watch to see who hits the water first so there won't be any cheaters. Now everyone ready?"  
  
They all nodded and prepared the water slide racing!  
  
(Waving little flag with Inu's face on it, 'Go Inu-Yasha!')  
  
"Alright, first it's Kagome vs. Eri . . . on y our marks . . . get set . . . go!"  
  
Kagome and Eri took off at the same time. Everyone leaned up against the rails, watching the two race.  
  
"And there off and it seems Eri has a slight lead but Kagome is starting to catch up as she lies down to get herself some extra speed," said Sota, being the commentary of the game, "They're neck and neck as they race down the slides, it's going to be close, but who will win? And there they hit the water, it will be up to my mother to decide this close race . . . and it seems Kagome is the winner!"  
  
They could see Kagome heading back up to the slides while Eri headed to the hot tub where Mrs. Higurashi was sitting.  
  
"Congratulations sis, and now the second round of the annual . . ."  
  
"Sota, this is the first time we've done this," said Hojo.  
  
"I'm just trying to sound good . . . now it's Yuka vs. Ayumi,"announced Sota, going back to his commentary voice, "On your marks ladies . . . get set . . . go!"  
  
Yuka had a small head start but Ayumi was close behind her.  
  
"They're neck and neck, its going to be a close one . . . and it seems Yuka is the winner of this round!"  
  
Yuka did a small victory dance while Ayumi headed to the hot tub where Eri and Mrs. Higurashi were watching.  
  
"And now for the last, and looks like the most heated round of the game, Hojo vs. Inu-Yasha, racers please take your positions,"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Hojo took their positions at the water slider, both were glaring at each other.  
  
"On your marks, get set . . . go!"  
  
Inu-Yasha had a major head start since his push off was a lot stronger than Hojo's.  
  
"And Inu-Yasha takes a tremendous lead with Hojo lacking way behind, why it looks like he doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
"I heard that Sota!" came Hojo's faint voice.  
  
"Well it's true as Inu-Yasha hits the water first and Hojo a few seconds behind him. But now the finalists are . . . Inu-Yasha . . . my big sister . . . and Yuka . . . we'll find out who wins after this commercial,"  
  
Kagome sighed, having an inner urge to knock some sense into her dear little brother. Inu-Yasha soon made his way back to the top and smirked as he saw Hojo sitting in the hot tub.  
  
"Alright, we're back and it is the semi final round with Yuka vs. Kagome, who ever wins goes on to face Inu-Yasha. As the girls get ready, Inu-Yasha gives my sister an oh so disgusting kiss for good luck,"  
  
"Sota shut up!" said Kagome and Inu-Yasha in unison.  
  
"Alright ladies, on your mark . . . get set . . . go! And it seems Kagome has a good head start, but Yuka is slowly catching up to her . . . they are neck and neck, oh man it's going to be close, so close I can't bear to watch,"  
  
"Why are you making this sound so drastic?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome did win that round and headed back up so she could face off against her lover.  
  
"And now what we've all been waiting for, the finals when two lovers go head to head, Kagome vs. Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"I'm going to smoke you," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Not if I can help it," hissed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Racers take your places!"  
  
Inu-Yasha took his position at his slide and Kagome at hers, but what Inu- Yasha didn't know was that Kagome was scheming and evil plan.  
  
"Go!" cried Sota.  
  
Inu-Yasha had another good head start as he slipped and slid down the water slide. Kagome smiled and yelled as loud as she could, "SIT!"  
  
There was a loud cry and water splashing every. Kagome laughed as water droplets fell on her, realizing Inu-Yasha was on top of her. She looked up to see and angry half demon staring down at her.  
  
"Kagome that's cheating!"  
  
Kagome could only laugh, but her eyes widened as Inu-Yasha disappeared briefly, but a second later reappeared, leaping into the air so he could land in front of her. Inu-Yasha landed right in front of Kagome, and evil smirk on his face, "Oh your going to get it now,"  
  
Kagome shrieked loudly which caught everyone's attention.  
  
"What do you think happened?" asked Eri. Loud shrieks of 'Inu-Yasha' and 'Stop it' could be hears echoing through out the room. Hojo got up and stared at the end of the slides to see Kagome and Inu-Yasha come down the left one. Kagome was on Inu-Yasha's lap and he seemed to be tickling Kagome to tears. Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Ayumi couldn't help themselves as they laughed. Hojo and the rest were confused as hell on how Inu-Yasha and Kagome had gotten on the same slide.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have a tie," giggled Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"It seems we do," said Ayumi.  
  
Hojo looked mad as ever when he saw Inu-Yasha kiss Kagome.  
  
"Well, what shall we do now?" asked Kagome as her and Inu-Yasha made their way out of the small pool.  
  
"How about some volleyball in the big pool?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Sounds good! Mom do you want to join?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I think I will," said Mrs. Higurashi, getting out of the hot tub.  
  
Yuka and Hojo set up the volleyball net, Kagome and Ayumi searched for a volleyball, and Mrs. Higurashi and Sota were explaining the rules of Volleyball to Inu-Yasha. Soon the net was up and teams were being made.  
  
"Okay so it's going to be four against four," said Sota as they sat on the edge of the pool.  
  
"Well both boys should be on separate teams to be fair," said Eri.  
  
Hojo and Inu-Yasha both took a side on the net, glaring at each other the entire time.  
  
"Okay, well Kagome should be on Inu-Yasha's team, and Eri can go on Hojo's," said Yuka.  
  
"I'll go on Inu-Yasha's team," said Ayumi as her and Kagome slid into the water.  
  
"Well I'll go against me daughter," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I'm with Inu-Yasha cried Sota, doing a cannon ball into the water.  
  
"I'm with Hojo then," said Yuka, standing next to Eri in the hip high water.  
  
"So what should we play up to?" asked Sota.  
  
"To 25, and we'll do two out of three wins," said Hojo.  
  
"Alright, but who's going to serve first?" asked Kagome.  
  
"We'll flip a coin," said Mrs. Higurashi , "I found this at the bottom,"  
  
"Okay, I'll call it, heads," said Eri.  
  
Kagome's mom tossed it into the air, "Tails, they get the serve,"  
  
Hojo tossed Ayumi the ball and she went to the back to serve. Tossing the ball into the air, the game was on. The ball came to Eri who got it up no problem to Yuka, who set it up for Hojo.  
  
Inu-Yasha was ready or so he thought, but wasn't prepared when Hojo spiked the ball and hit the poor half demon in the face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" cried Kagome, as she swam over to him, "Are you alright?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything as he glared at Hojo, "I'm fine Kagome,"  
  
Hojo had a big smirk on his face and glared right back at his rival.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi served the next ball which Sota managed to pop up to Kagome who set up none other than Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Pay back Hojo!" cried Inu-Yasha as he hit the ball with all his might. The ball headed straight for Hojo, hitting the boy on top of the head. The force was so great, Hojo was forced under water, but appeared a moment later gasping for breath.  
  
Well you can imagine what happened next, an all out war between Inu-Yasha and Hojo with them spiking at each other. The score was now 24 to 23 for the Inu-Yasha team, with only one more point for them to be the winners of the whole match. Kagome served to Hojo who got it up, Eri set to Yuka, but she could only tip it over for Ayumi to easily set to Sota, who passed it to Inu-Yasha for the final spike. (Imagine in slow motion Inu-Yasha giving off a battle cry with Hojo's eyes widening) Inu-Yasha hit te ball as hard as he could hitting Hojo this time square in the face. There was a loud crack since Hojo now had a broken nose, and was immediately pulled out of the pool before the blood spread.  
  
"Game and Match!" cried Inu-Yasha.  
  
Yuka, Eri, and Mrs. Higurashi made sure Hojo was alright, while Inu-Yasha and his team did their victory dance.  
  
"Hey Hojo, sorry about hitting you so hard!" apologized Inu-Yasha, "Not," he hissed under his breath.  
  
"Well I'm going into the sauna," said Ayumi.  
  
"I'll come with," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to follow Kagome, but he stopped when feeling a pair of arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Can I show you how the diving boards work?" asked Sota.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the tall strange things and smiled, "Sure,"  
  
Kagome and Ayumi entered the sauna and took a seat on the wooden bench.  
  
"Well that was fun," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah it sure was," added Ayumi, laying down on the warm wood.  
  
"So, where is your boy friend?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, well after we went skiing, he had to go back to Tokyo to visit his grandpa,"  
  
"Well that's too bad,"  
  
"Say Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why does Inu-Yasha wear prayer beads around his neck?"  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . um they were a gift from me," said Kagome, which was kind of half true.  
  
"Oh I see,"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Kagome, since we're alone, can you answer me honestly?"  
  
"Um sure," "Is Inu-Yasha a demon?"  
  
Kagome almost swallowed her tongue, "What?"  
  
"Is he a demon?"  
  
"Well, um . . . *sigh* . . . yes, he's a demon,"  
  
"I thought so, I've never seen anyone with silver hair, claws, fangs, and dog ears before,"  
  
"You've seen his ears?"  
  
"Yeah, that day you were skating, but don't worry I was the only one who saw,"  
  
"And you don't mind?"  
  
"Why would a mind, Inu-Yasha seems really nice and caring, but a little over protective. So how did you too meet?"  
  
Kagome was a little hesitant on telling Ayumi, but couldn't stop herself as she went into the whole story of her time travel, meeting Inu-Yasha, hunting for the jewel shards, the friends she had made. By the end of the story Kagome had a sore throat.  
  
"So that's why you're not a school as usual. Man if I were in your shoes I wouldn't go to school at all,"  
  
"I know, I'm really think of quitting after High school,"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I've tried to get into University, but I just get declined because of my absences,"  
  
"So, when you and Inu-Yasha have you're wedding, I'm invited right?"  
  
"Oh of course you are, you'll probably be one of my bridesmaid,"  
  
Both girls laughed and stared out the small window as Inu-Yasha did a cannon ball off of the diving board.  
  
"Can I see the mark on your neck?"  
  
Kagome leaned her head forward and to the side to show her neck better.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"No, just a small pinch,"  
  
"That's good. I still can't believe you sat Inu-Yasha on the water slide,"  
  
"I know, but I plan to take those prayer beads off of him once Naraku is dead and done with,"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you're being honest with me,"  
  
"Well I'm glad I could finally tell someone,"  
  
Both girls hugged, but didn't realize they were being listened to by Hojo. The boy quickly scrambled out of there when he heard Kagome and Ayumi coming out.  
  
"Say, what time is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's three thirty," said Ayumi, looking at the small clock on the wall.  
  
"Well we still have a half an hour," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Do we have to leave at four?" asked Sota.  
  
"Well, we don't really have to I guess," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome walked towards the deep tank and watched Inu-Yasha do another cannon ball off of the diving board.  
  
"Nice form," commented Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha only smiled and swam towards, "Care to help me out?"  
  
Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand and was suddenly pulled into the pool. Inu-Yasha swam over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, making sure they stayed floating.  
  
"Hmm, looks like I caught myself a nice fish here,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, we're not in a lake,"  
  
"We're in water, same thing to me,"  
  
Kagome giggled and brushed her lips against Inu-Yasha's  
  
"Hey you two, get a room," Kagome glanced to see Ayumi and her mother staring at them.  
  
"Any rooms empty here?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Don't even think about it Inu-Yasha," called Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome giggled, and ran he hands over Inu-Yasha's smooth, muscular back and arms.  
  
"That feels nice," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, wish I could rub your ears,"  
  
"Hmm," mumbled Inu-Yasha, as he leaned forward and kissed her ear.  
  
A shiver went through Kagome's body as she felt his lips on her ear, "Oh, that felt strange,"  
  
"I'll have to make a note of that for the future," grinned Inu-Yasha, "How many more days till Christmas?"  
  
"Almost five I believe,"  
  
"Good, I can't wait to give you your gift,"  
  
"Why don't you tell me now and then . . ."  
  
"And for the hundredth time, you have to wait,"  
  
Kagome gave a small frown, "Alright, I'll wait,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and continued to swim around with Kagome in his arms. Ayumi and Mrs. Higurashi sat in the hot tub, watching the two lovers swimming around the deep pool.  
  
"So, how does it feel having a demon in love with Kagome?" whispered Ayumi.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked slightly shocked and confused by Ayumi's question.  
  
"Kagome told me,"  
  
Kagome's mom nodded, "It's a little strange, but I like him, and he's very good to my daughter,"  
  
"I don't know if Kagome told you this, but Hojo is determined to break the two up,"  
  
"Well, Kagome didn't tell me that, but that would explain the dirty looks the two guys have been giving each other,"  
  
"Hojo is also suspicious about Inu-Yasha being a demon as well,"  
  
"Well, that's not totally true, he is a half demon,"  
  
"Half demon? Hmm, and here I thought half demons were suppose to look, well not normal, he looks like a full demon,"  
  
"I know, that's what everyone thought too,"  
  
"Hey, where did Eri, Yuka, Hojo and Sota go?"  
  
"Sota is going down the water slides, and Eri and Yuka went back to their room, but I don't know where Hojo went.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hojo stood in the hotel hallway in his trunks with a towel wrapped around his waist as he stood a the pay phone.  
  
"Hey bro! Look I've got a question for you, you're still studying to become a priest right? Well I've got a demon here for you to exterminate,"  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Kind of a cliffy I guess, but anyway please review and let me know how you are liking my story. The next chapter will be quite fluffy with some snowmobiles as well, so please just keep reviewing!!!!  
  
Lynns 


	13. Pasts retold and kidnapping

I was up late the night before, had to get up early to go shopping and then watch some volleyball. I wasn't in the mood to do the next chapter, but I had an urge to check my mail and saw I had 32 new emails! Well they were all reviews and suddenly I felt in the mood to write the next chapter, but I had to have a small nap to catch up with my sleeping, but now I'm refreshed and ready to type. This chapter is mainly fluff, and Inu-Yasha telling her about his past. Oh and by the way, if you think Hojo's brother is going to be useless, he's actually a real priest, kind of like Miroku, so he is the real thing. But that's all I will say, don't want to give any give a ways now!  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
It was almost too beautiful to be real. The moon shining brightly in the night along with the stars, but what caught the half demons breath was the way the light hit the open snow. It was like they were surrounded by diamonds, they way the white snow glittered and gleamed against the light. It was pretty cold outside, especially since it was night out, but the two had no complaints as they sat together on the snowmobile, staring at the sky. Inu-Yasha sat crossed legged, with Kagome in his lap, his hands clasped in front of her. Inu-Yasha was unfazed by the cold since he was wearing his usual fire rat outfit tonight, plus a pair of wool socks to keep his feet a little warmer. Kagome would have been freezing since she was wearing a thick winter coat, mittens and a light toque, but she was surrounded by Inu-Yasha's warmth and not to mentioned the mug of hot chocolate in her hand. Back at the cabin Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, and Sota were all playing Clue (I love that game), but it was rather noisy there so the two had left on the snowmobile for some privacy.  
  
"Eri knows?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No, it's Ayumi who knows you are half demon,"  
  
"Oh good, because if Eri knew, she would definetly tell Hojo,"  
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled closer to the half demon, "So you had fun swimming?"  
  
"Yeah, except when you sat me," growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and pecked Kagome on the cheek.  
  
"The Christmas ball is coming soon, I believe . . . I know it's not tomorrow, maybe the day after that?"  
  
"Would you laugh if I said I was a little nervous?"  
  
"I wouldn't laugh, but. . . . you nervous?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just not really used to people when I'm in my demon form,"  
  
"You'll be wearing a hat, so no one will see your ears,"  
  
"Yeah I know,"  
  
They lapsed into silence with them both staring at the sky.  
  
"So, how often does your family come up here?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well my family came up here last year and the year before, but I couldn't come because I was with you guys,"  
  
"And you didn't give me a gift then?"  
  
"I couldn't, you wouldn't let me go back to my time to get you any,"  
  
"Oh, well I"m sorry,"  
  
"That's okay, but the last time I was hear was when I was thirteen I believe, and then before that I was seven, and we went up with my dad," Inu-Yasha's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's dad, come to think of it, he had never heard her talk about him.  
  
"Is he . . .?"  
  
"Yes," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha could hear hurt in her voice, and glanced down to see tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked,"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm just crying because he . . . well . . . died out here,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was only nine at the time, and it happened two days before Christmas . . . and you know the skating rink?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well at the time we didn't have that, there was a small lake not far from the cabin that we used. Dad was taking us skating, and told us not to go near the middle since the ice was thinner, but then Sota had dropped his ball which rolled out to the middle. Dad went to get it, but then the ice cracked and he . . he . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha held Kagome tighter, her harsh sobs wracking his body. He hated to see her like this, in pain and sorrow, "It's okay Kagome, I'm here for you,"  
  
The half demon continued to say soothing words into her ear, while holding her closer and stroking her hair until she calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry, but being out here just kind of reminds me of that painful memory,"  
  
"It's okay, I shouldn't have asked,"  
  
"Oh stop blaming yourself. I still remember what he looked and what he was like,"  
  
"But if it makes you feel better, I was then same age when I lost my mom,"  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"Yes, my mother,"  
  
"Do you min me asking about your past?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared down at Kagome. Usually he didn't want to think about his past, it was an emotional think for him to remember that usually got him on the verge of tears. However Kagome had been opened about her past, plus since they were going to be spending their future together, it was time he told her about his past. Holding Kagome tighter, he began his tragic tale.  
  
"I don't remember much about my father, although Sesshoumaru resembles him quite a bit. Mother was the one who really raised me, but my father came to see me the odd. It wasn't like he didn't want to see me, but . . . since he had mated with a human, demons and even men were after my mother, father, and of course me, he was out protecting us. Mother . . . my mother . . . she always seemed sad,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For many reasons. She was being mistreated by humans, I mean even her parents rejected her when she was with my father. The servants at the castle hated her as well, but my father made sure they never hurt her or anything, She was also sad because of me too. I remember the village children always bullying me, calling me names, and . . . well you saw how the villagers all treated Jinengi,"  
  
"Yes, I remember,"  
  
"My mother knew what my life was going to be like, how I would be hunted, so she did the best she could to raise me and make me happy. I remember us playing in the garden a lot, and how she taught me to read and write,"  
  
"What about Sesshoumaru, did you know you had a brother at the time?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru . . . you're not going to believe this, but back then he was actually a brother to me, but I never really saw him much since he was traveling around Japan. Everything at the time was fine, but then father was killed. My mother was so sad and scared. Father was dead, and he could no longer protect us from his enemies. Mother thought that Sesshoumaru would help us, but he blamed us for fathers death and turned bitter towards us,"  
  
"So that's why he hates you?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"So he killed your mom?"  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru wasn't the one . . . hell it wasn't even a demon. All I can remember is I was asleep . . . I don't know how I had fallen asleep since my mothers crying and her whispering my fathers name had kept me awake. I remember smelling smoke which had woken me up. I thought mother had left a lantern on and so I went to check it out and . . . my home had been started on fire. I ran to get my mother who was still sleeping,"  
  
Kagome glanced up to see Inu-Yasha staring at his fire rat sleeve.  
  
"She had grabbed this, and covered herself with it, I was in her arms. We headed to the door, but it was blocked off by the villagers, threatening to kills us if we came out. She continued to look for a way, but all the exits were blocked . . ."  
  
Kagome could hear hurt and sorrow in Inu-Yasha's voice now, and could tell he was no the verge of tears.  
  
"We couldn't get out . . . we went to every exit but we couldn't get out. The last thing I remember was her whispering to me, 'I love you Inu-Yasha, my son,' and then everything went black since I was surrounded by darkness. she had wrapped the fire rat cloak totally around me. I could hear a loud crash, and my mother screaming out in pain. I tried to rip through the cloak, but I couldn't and something ha hit me on the head, knocking me out. The next thing I knew, I was trying to get out of the cloak again, screaming my mothers name over and over again, wanting her to answer me. I . . . I finally made my way out of the cloak . . . and . . . my house . . . burnt to the ground . . . mother was . . . she was . . . "  
  
Inu-Yasha finally snapped as tears rolled down his eyes. He couldn't help it, the memory was just to painful to hold back his emotions. The half demon could feel arms wrap around him, Kagome holding Inu-Yasha close to her, showing that she was there for him.  
  
"I wanted to kill them . . . I wanted to kill them all . . . but I didn't . . . "  
  
Kagome had never seen Inu-Yasha like this, and wished she had never asked the question, but was half glad that she did, glad that Inu-Yasha was being open with her about his past.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to promise something,"  
  
"Anything,"  
  
"If anything . . . anything were to happen to me . . . I want you to go back to your time . . . and never return to the past,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you, when I'm gone and not there to protect you, and I don't want our pups to go through the same life I had,"  
  
Kagome had tears in her eyes at the very thought of Inu-Yasha dying, "Please don't say stuff like that,"  
  
"I know, I will try my hardest to stay by your side, but . . ."  
  
"Don't say it . . . I understand, so let's not talk about it anymore,"  
  
The two just held each other, no words could describe how the other one felt. Inu-Yasha wiped his eyes, and pushed his mothers memory to the back of his mind, and tried to think of something cheerful to talk about.  
  
"So . . ."  
  
"So what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"How many pups are we gonna have?"  
  
Kagome rested her head against Inu-Yasha's chest and smiled, "I would like to have three,"  
  
"Only three?" joked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Three's a nice number,"  
  
"I agree, three sounds good," whispered Inu-Yasha, burying his face into the crook of Kagome's neck.  
  
"Do you think we should head back?" asked Kagome.  
  
"But were alone out here,"  
  
"Oh and just what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "We a little,"  
  
"Well then how about I warm you up," grinned Inu-Yasha, pressing his lips to hers.  
  
"I say you wait till we get to the cabin," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Oh, your no fun,"  
  
Kagome laughed and started the snowmobile up again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat on the living room couch, waiting for her daughter and Inu-Yasha to come back from their snowmobile ride. A loud sound from outside meant they were back. Putting down her book, she went the door to let the two in.  
  
"There you are, I was starting to worry,"  
  
"Sorry," said Kagome, taking her clothing off.  
  
"Well, let's head to bed," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome started to head up the stairs, but stopped when Inu-Yasha didn't follow, "Aren't you coming,"  
  
"In a moment, I have to talk to your mom about something,"  
  
Nodding Kagome headed upstairs.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Well, it's about Kagome's gift, and I have a question to ask you about Christmas evening,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back to the Past . . . .  
  
Miroku slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined in through Kaede's open window. Yawning, Miroku tried to go back to sleep as he held Sango tighter to his chest.  
  
"Hey! Miroku!!!!!!!"  
  
The monk suddenly sat up, but made sure he had goo hold on Sango so she didn't fall to the floor.  
  
"What the heck was that?" yawned Sango.  
  
"I don't know, but I"m going to find out," said Miroku as he walked outside, "Well long time no see, Kouga,"  
  
"Alright, has Kagome come back yet?"  
  
"No," sighed Miroku.  
  
"Well what the hell is that mutt face doing with her?"  
  
"We've told you already! She'll be back in a week now," said Sango.  
  
"Well I can't wait that long! I followed her scent to some old well and it cuts off from there, so where are they?"  
  
"Trust me, it will take too long to explain it to you," said Miroku.  
  
Kouga was about to respond, but stopped. He suddenly started to sniff the air.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sango.  
  
"I smell . . . Kagome . . . and yet it's different some how,"  
  
"Like how different?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Its full of death, "  
  
"Kikyo," breathed Sango.  
  
"What would she be doing here?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Probably to see Inu-Yasha," said Sango.  
  
"Wait, who's this Kikyo?" asked Kouga.  
  
(Okay, off the top of my head, I don't think Kouga has met Kikyo yet, but if he has, please let me know and I'll change this part of the chapter)  
  
"Inu-Yasha's old love . . . Kouga, where is the scent coming from?" asked Sango.  
  
Kouga sniffed the air again, "In the forest . . . wait! Inu-Yasha already loves someone? So why does he care if I love Kagome?"  
  
"We'll explain that later, right now we're going to find out what she wants," said Miroku, grabbing his staff and Sango's boomerang from the hut.  
  
"Kirara, Shippo, lets go!" said Sango.  
  
The cat demon and Shippo came running out of the hut. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara transformed for them to ride. They flew into the forest with Kouga on their heels.  
  
"There! I can see the light of souls," said Miroku, pointing to the God tree from the sky.  
  
Kouga was the first to reach the clearing, and just stared at the woman who stood near the large tree, soul collectors flying around her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. Why do you smell so much like Kagome?"  
  
Kikyo didn't say anything, but glanced up as Miroku and the others landed, "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" asked Sango.  
  
Miroku stared at the priestess, "It seems what Kagome said is true, you are alive because she healed you," (Going by the manga here)  
  
"It was her choice, so I don not owe her any thanks,"  
  
"You heartless woman," whispered Sango.  
  
"Where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Why do you care? Last time he wanted to see you and yet you took off," said Miroku.  
  
"I still had to stay in hiding so Naraku couldn't figure out I was still alive since he thinks I'm dead by his hand,"  
  
"Yes, when you were supposedly dropped in the river of lava, but enough of that, why do you want to see Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Naraku has found the last remaining jewel shard, the only ones he is missing are the ones Kagome has, and the ones in your legs," said Kikyo, glaring at Kouga.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Kouga.  
  
"I can see the shards, just like Kagome,"  
  
"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation," whispered Sango to Kouga.  
  
Kouga nodded, "So then this isn't the real Kikyo then?"  
  
"Of course I'm the real Kikyo! But I don't have time with this chit chatting. I am here to take the remaining jewel shards to Naraku, and then I will send him and the jewel to hell, and then I will take Inu-Yasha with me . . . his life belongs in my hands,"  
  
"Well sorry to tell you this Kikyo, but Inu-Yasha isn't here, he's in Kagome's time,"  
  
"Oh, and when will he be back?"  
  
"I'm afraid since you intend to kill him, we won't bother telling you," said Sango.  
  
"Well in that case . . ." Kikyo waved her hand high above her head and the soul collectors surrounded Miroku and the others. Everyone tried to fight the things off, but there were too many of them. Shippo and Kirara were tied up, but Miroku and the others weren't going down that easily.  
  
"Miroku what are we going to do?" asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know, Inu-Yasha will be beyond mad if we kill her," said Miroku, "So, I'll just have to set her soul at rest,"  
  
Grabbing his talismans, Miroku leaped into the air to try to bring Kikyo's soul to a peaceful rest, but was stopped as an arrow hit his left arm.  
  
"Miroku!" screamed Sango, which caught her off guard when the soul collector wrapped itself around her.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku cried as he himself was tied up.  
  
Kouga was doing the best he could, but he was totally out numbered and was soon brought down.  
  
"Bitch!" screamed Kouga, trying to break free.  
  
"Now tell me when Inu-Yasha will be back,"  
  
"We're not sure," said Sango, "They left a week ago,"  
  
"He's been with her for a week? Well if that is all you know, then I'll just use you to bring him to me,"  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
The dead priestess turned around to see Kaede walking towards them, "Kaede,"  
  
"What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"Tell Inu-Yasha if he wants to see his friends alive, he will bring Kagome and her jewel shards."  
  
"But Kikyo . . ."  
  
"He will find me by following my scent,"  
  
Kikyo snapped her fingers and was lifted into the air by her soul catchers, along with Miroku and the others as they disappeared into the sky.  
  
TBC . . . well that's the end of this chapter, please review to tell me what you think!  
  
Lynns 


	14. Hojo's Jealousy

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fourteen

Inu-Yasha stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. Damn it's still crooked he thought, trying to adjust his hat once again, but every time he moved his ears it tilted to one side.

"Stupid hat . . ." mumbled Inu-Yasha.

"Are you doing okay in there?" came Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Alright, well we'll meet you down stairs then,"

He could hear her footsteps slowly fading away as she headed downstairs. Sighing in defeat, he left his hat crooked and walked out of the bathroom. Inu-Yasha walked down the small hallway and to the staircase to join everyone else down stairs. His mouth almost fell open as he saw Kagome waiting for him at the bottom. She was wearing her white gown and a pair of white high heels as well. Her hair was in small curls, and she was wearing two gold earrings.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah . . I'm ready," said Inu-Yasha.

Kagome smiled and linked her arm with Inu-Yasha's. Mrs. Higurashi was wearing a sparkling blue dress that was sleeveless. Sota wasn't allowed to go to the ball, so grandpa would stay home and look after his grandson.

"Now, the number of the lodge is on the fridge, and we should be home around midnight or later," said Mrs. Higurashi as she pulled on her coat.

"I know, I know. Now you three go and have a good time," said Grandpa.

"Bye grandpa," said Kagome, walking out the door.

"See ya old man," said Inu-Yasha as he closed the door behind him.

"They're gone," smiled grandpa, "Alright this time I'll beat you Sota! Get the cards, we're playing Go Fish!"

Decorations of gold, silver, green, and red were hanging all over the lodge as Kagome and Inu-Yasha entered the building with Mrs. Higurashi came in behind them. A man at the door took their coats, while another took their tickets which Kagome's mother had. The parking lot had been completely full, but they had managed to find a spot that wasn't too far away.

"Beautiful," whispered Kagome, holding Inu-Yasha's arm tighter.

"It sure is," said Inu-Yasha as they climbed up the stairs.

The room above had tables and tables lined up around the walls with buffet tables behind them. A stage was set up in the middle for the hypnotist to do his/her performance.

"Let's find a table," said Mrs. Higurashi, leading them to one by the window which would have shown the ski slopes, but since it was so dark out, you couldn't see a thing. Inu-Yasha pulled out chairs for both Kagome and her mother before taking a seat himself.

"Kagome!"

She looked up to see Ayumi and a boy who had his arm linked with hers walking towards them.

"Hi Ayumi," said Kagome.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Mrs. Higurashi, this is my boyfriend Ryo," introduced Ayumi. The boy had dark red hair that was kind of spiked.

"Nice to meet you," said Inu-Yasha, shaking Ryo's hand.

"You too," said Ryo, shaking Kagome's and then Mrs. Higurashi's hand.

"Mind if we sit with you?" asked Ayumi.

"No not at all, the more the merrier," said Mrs. Higurashi.

Walking around, Ayumi took a seat beside Inu-Yasha, "So have you seen Eri and the others?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will," said Kagome.

"So Inu-Yasha I hear this your first time to the mountains?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah,"

"Having a good time so far?"

"It's been pretty good,"

Ryo nodded and started to chat with Ayumi.

"Do you think Hojo will come?" hissed Inu-Yasha into Kagome's ear.

"Probably, but Inu-Yasha you have to stay calm, the Tetsusaiga is back in the cabin, so please don't get jealous?"

"I'll try,"

Kagome smiled and kissed Inu-Yasha on the cheek. More and more people came into the lodge filling up all the tables. Kagome had spotted Eri and Yuka were down the table from them, but there was no sign of Hojo to Inu-Yasha's relief, or so he thought.

In the dark window of where the DJ would have been sitting were two people staring down at the guests. There attention was more on a particular couple than any of the other guests.

"That's him then?" asked the first.

"Yes, I heard Kagome and the girl beside him talking about how he was a demon,"

"Yes, he does look different with his silver hair,"

"Can you get rid of him?"

"Not now, too many people around,"

"Of course, but knowing those two they will go alone sometime in the evening, but we just have to make sure we keep a close eye on them,"

"I'm sure after they eat and after the performance, they'll go for some alone time while the dance floor is being set up,"

"Perfect, and you'll be ready then?"

"Of course, these talismans and scrolls have never failed me before,"

They both smiled and continued to watch from the shadows.

Kagome reached for Inu-Yasha's hand and held it in her small one, "Something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You keep looking around the room,"

"Just making sure Hojo's not here,"

Kagome smiled and held his hand tighter, "Don't worry about it,"

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Attention! May I have everyone's attention,"

The half demon almost jumped as a voice out of no where caused everyone in the room to quiet down.

"What the heck was that?" hissed Inu-Yasha.

Kagome held a finger to his lips.

"We will now be starting the 20th annual Ski Lodge Christmas Ball. To begin with, each table row has a buffet set up behind them, you may now get your food, while our hypnotist prepares for his act,"

Everyone rose from their seats and headed to the buffet tables which made Inu-Yasha's open. Food he had never seen before, and yet smelled so good almost made the half demon start drooling.

"There's so much," whispered Inu-Yasha.

"And you can have what ever you like," said Kagome, passing her lover a plate and making her way around the table. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberries, gravy and everything else you would find on a table on Christmas day. Inu-Yasha had almost grabbed a little of each on the table, or at least as much as his plate would hold. Taking a seat, Kagome showed the half demon how to use his utensils and not his hands. Soon the voice over the speakers came on again.

"Now that everyone has settled down, we will now get on with the show! I give you Mesmero, the hypnotist,"

There was a loud applause as the lights dimmed and a spotlight was now pointed to the stage where a man wearing a tux, top hat, and a cape was standing.

"Good evening, I am the great Mesmero," said the hypnotist, stepping down from the chair, "I would like to start off by wishing you a merry Christmas and happy new year!"

Everyone once again gave an applause.

"Now, let's get on with the show shall we? Alright, first I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience, hmm, spotlight, please scan the audience.

The spot light slowly made its way around the table, "Now let's see, ah! Yes you sir!"

The light was shining directly into Inu-Yasha's eyes, "Who me?"

"Yes you, come on up here,"

"Go ahead Inu-Yasha," whispered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha nodded and made his way around the tables to where the hypnotist was standing.

"Good evening sir, may I have your name?"

"Uh, Inu-Yasha,"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Inu-Yasha!"

Another applause came from the audience.

"Now Inu-Yasha, could you please take a seat on this chair please?"

Inu-Yasha looked hesitant, but glancing at Kagome he took a seat.

"You look a little tense there, just relax okay? Now first I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing,"

Inu-Yasha nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Now, I'm going to count down from ten, and your going to get sleepier and sleepier as you mind is slipped into unconsciousness,"

A slow and gentle song started to play on the speakers, "Ten . . . your breath becomes slower as you feel your body relax, you can feel it moving through your arms, legs, add through your body,"

(I don't feel like going through them all so I'll just skip to one)

Minutes later . . .

"And on the count of one, I'm going to snap my fingers you will be completely relaxed, one snap,"

Inu-Yasha's head fell forward, he was now in a deep sleep. Kagome was thankful that the top hat stayed on Inu-Yasha's head.

"Now when I snap my fingers, you will open your eyes, and tell me your name, snap"

The half demons head slowly came back up, "My name is Inu-Yasha,"

"Very good, now on the count of three you will go back to sleep . . . three!"

Inu-Yasha's head once again fell forward.

"Now, why don't we have a little fun," getting off stage for a moment, Mesmero grabbed a trunk and pulled it on stage, "Inu-Yasha, when I snap my fingers I will be invisible to you and you won't be able to see me . . . snap"

Inu-Yasha head shot up and he stared around the stage.

"How are you feeling?"

"Whose there?" asked Inu-Yasha, getting up from his chair.

Kagome giggled, as well as her mother and Ayumi.

Mesmero crept around Inu-Yasha a grabbed a doll out of the trunk and slowly approached Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha screamed and tried to back away, but ended up tripping over the chair. Everyone in the audience laughed.

"Alright Inu-Yasha, sleep!"

The half demon became still a s he lay on the floor.

"Now, I need you to grab someone in the audience for my last trick . . . snap"

Inu-Yasha rose from to his feet and walked towards Kagome.

"Ah, it seems he has picked a lady friend of his from the audience, may I have your name miss?"

"Kagome," she said, approaching the stage hand in hand with Inu-Yasha.

"Now, Inu-Yasha tell me, do you know this young woman?" asked Mesmero.

"Yes, she is my mate," Inu-Yasha announced proudly.

There was a small laughter from the rest of the audience with Kagome blushing like crazy.

"Is that so? Well then this should be interesting," said Mesmero, taking Kagome's hand and leading her to the other side of the stage, "Alright Inu-Yasha, sleep!"

Inu-Yasha 's head slumped to the side.

"Now, I just need you to stand here, okay?"

"Sure," said Kagome.

"Okay Inu-Yasha, when I clap my hands you will try and run to your mate, how ever your legs and arms have been chained to the ground, clap!"

Inu-Yasha's head shot up and he tried to run towards Kagome, but his arms and legs were held back by the imaginary chains. Kagome couldn't help herself but laugh as Inu-Yasha tried to run to her.

"Now Inu-Yasha when I snap my fingers the chains will disappear, and you can go over there and give your love a kiss, snap!"

Inu-Yasha immediately ran to Kagome and pulled her into his arms before giving her a hard and passionate kiss in front of hundreds of people.

"When I clap my hands you will go back into your deep slumber your deep slumber, clap"

Inu-Yasha's eyes closed and he slumped against Kagome who was trying to keep him standing.

"Now when I count to three, you will awake . . . one . . . two . . . three!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open, but his grip did not loosen around Kagome, "What are you doing here . . ."

Kagome giggled, "Don't worry, I'll get you a copy of the act so you know,"

Looking as confused as ever, Inu-Yasha followed Kagome off the stage hand in hand.

"Give Kagome and Inu-Yasha an applause everyone!"

The audience once again gave a round of applause as Inu-Yasha and Kagome took their seat. Mesmero continued to show his talents as he hypnotized people into believing they were actors or even singers. He even called up a bunch of girls to pretend he was Rikki Martin in a glass box who were trying to get his autograph (It happened to my sister which was the funniest thing, so I decided to add it). Inu-Yasha continued to eat his supper as he watched how he was able to control people.

"Did that happen to me?" whispered Inu-Yasha.

"Yes, I'll be getting a copy of the tape so you'll know what happened,"

Soon enough the show was over and Mesmero was waving good-bye to everyone as he left the stage.

"Now everyone, the stage will be cleared as well as the tables as the dance floor is being prepared,"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood up and headed downstairs with everyone else as the tables were being cleared.

"Are we going to be dancing next?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Yes," said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on Kagome . . . she was so beautiful he just couldn't stop looking at her.

"You're so pretty," whispered Inu-Yasha, kissing Kagome's cheek.

"Thank you," whispered Kagome, leaning against Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad Hojo's not here,"

Kagome laughed and held onto Inu-Yasha tighter.

"So, was I really silly on the stage?"

"No, not really. Do you remember anything,"

"Just walking on the stage and sitting in the chair, but then the next thing I knew you were in my arms,"

"It was actually quite funny, I can't wait to show you,"

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Attention everyone. The dance floor is ready, so if you could make your way up stairs we can get the dance underway" came the voice over the speakers again.

Everyone then made there way upstairs. Christmas lights were hanging along the walls which kept the room fairly dark. Chairs were lined up along the side for people to sit on, and a small table at the entrance that had punch in glass bowl with cups near by. When everyone was upstairs, the music started . . .

"Want to dance Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.

"Sure," said Inu-Yasha.

Kagome smiled and led Inu-Yasha to the dance floor.

Inu-Yasha took Kagome's hand in his and placed the other on the small of her back, holding her small form close to his. Kagome snuggled into Inu-Yasha's chest as they slowly rotated around the room.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yule tide gay

Resting his cheek on the top of Kagome's head, Inu-Yasha held his mate tighter to his body, never wanting to let her go. His clawed hand rubbed up and down her bare back, feeling the soft flesh under his rough hands.

The song was nice and slow, making Inu-Yasha wish he and Kagome could stay dancing like this forever. He took a deep breath, inhaling his mates scent, and almost felt like he was in heaven.

Inu-Yasha couldn't really tell how he was feeling as he held is Kagome in his arms, but all he knew was that he needed her. Kagome had no idea how much he needed her by his side. If she were to suddenly disappear, he would die inside.

Kagome held onto Inu-Yasha tighter. She wanted to memorize every detail and moment of her vacation with her Inu-Yasha, for when they returned to the past it would be back to normal. Dancing with Inu-Yasha had only at one time seemed like a distant dream, and here she was in his arms, slowly rotating on the spot.

Thinking of the conversation the other night, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Just the thought of Inu-Yasha dying . . . leaving her . . . she felt as if she wouldn't be able to go on living without him.

As if they were actors in a movie, Kagome and Inu-Yasha both looked at each other at the same time, and came together in a gentle kiss. They were both scared of the same thing . . . that the other one would leave them.

"I love you Kagome," whispered Inu-Yasha.

"I love you Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered back, "Inu-Yasha is this real? Because I still feel as if I'm dreaming, and soon I'll wake up,"

"Trust me this is no dream,"

"But . . ."

Inu-Yasha pressed his lips to his mates in a hard and passionate kiss, showing her that this was no dream.

Kagome kissed back just the same, touching her hands to his face, trying to convince herself that this was no dream . . . he was here with her . . . he loved her . . . . he wouldn't let anything happen to her . . .

As the song finally came to an end, the two just held each other.

"Can we just keep dancing?" asked Kagome.

"Of course. We'll dance all night," whispered Inu-Yasha.

Kagome smiled and rested her head back on Inu-Yasha's strong chest. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, but when he reopened them, he saw the last person he wanted to see. Hojo was standing at the door, looking directly at Inu-Yasha. The boy had a smirk on his face and motioned for Inu-Yasha to follow him as he turned and left the doorway.

"Kagome, I have to go to the bathroom, which way is it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Down stairs," whispered Kagome.

"Why don't you take a seat and wait for me, I'll be right back,"

"Okay,"

Inu-Yasha made sure Kagome had a seat before trying to make his way to the door. This was it, the moment he could tell Hojo to piss off and leave Kagome and him alone. Hojo was no where to be seen in the small landing before the stairway, but smelling the air, he could smell Hojo's scent coming from a door which lead outside. Glad that there wouldn't be any witnesses, Inu-Yasha opened to the door and closed it behind him.

"Good, you made it,"

Inu-Yasha turned around to see Hojo standing behind him, "I'm surprised you wanted to meet with me face to face with out Kagome here to protect you,"

"I don't need her kindness for her to protect me, but after I'm finished with you she will fall in love with me,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled, "You have no idea what you're getting into,"

"On the contrary I actually do. After hearing a little conversation between Kagome and Ayumi I now know that you are not hum . . . but a dog demon,"

"So then you should know not to mess with me,"

"Unfortunately I cannot beat you, so I found someone who could," Hojo's eyes shifter to look at something behind Inu-Yasha.

The half demon didn't have time to turn around as something was slapped on his back and made him cry out in pain. He could tell that a talisman had been pasted on his back by the way it was burning his skin. Inu-Yasha turned around and faced someone who he could have sworn could have been Miroku, but was wearing the modern clothes.

"I'd like you to meet my brother, Brad. He happens to be a priest," sneered Hojo.

Inu-Yasha tried to attack Brad, but had another talisman thrown at him, this one hitting his chest. This one burned more than the last, causing Inu-Yasha to fall to one knee.

"Brother, can you please finish him off, I need to get to Kagome,"

Inu-Yasha urged his body to get up, and jumped tried to jump onto the roof, but was stopped as more talismans pasted themselves on his body. He couldn't help but scream as the pain coursed through his entire body, causing him to fall back on the small deck. Brad slowly approached Inu-Yasha, more talismans in his hand. Inu-Yasha got to his feet and tried to get away. He slowly backed away, but his body screamed at him to stop. His hat fell off, revealing his white dog ears.

"Now, you die," whispered Brad, throwing his remaining scrolls and talismans.

Inu-Yasha screamed as they hit him, causing him to tumble over the railing. His vision had gone blurry as he fell to the deep pile of snow below, slowly losing consciousness . . . his last thoughts of Kagome in her white dress . . .

Hojo smiled as he saw smoke rising from the deep imprint in the snow.

"He is now dead little brother," said Brad.

"Good, now let's head inside," said Hojo as the two brothers headed back into the lodge. The only thing that indicated that someone had been outside, was a top hat lying on the ground.

TBC . . .

Review! That's all I have to say for this chapter.

Lynns


	15. I'm your lady

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome waited patiently as she watched Ayumi and Ryo dancing on the dance floor. He's taking to long, maybe I should go check on him . . . no I'll wait a few more minutes thought Kagome.

"Kagome?"

She looked up to see her mother walking towards her, "Hi mom,"

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"He went for a washroom break,"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine,"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Kagome folded her hands in her lap and continued to wait.

"Hi Kagome,"

Kagome looked up to see Hojo walking towards her, "Oh, hi Hojo,"

"So, are you all alone?" asked Hojo, taking a seat by Kagome.

"No, Inu-Yasha's here with me. Hojo you should leave before Inu-Yasha comes back, he won't be happy to see you,"

"Kagome . . ."

"Hojo please, I don''t have any feelings for you. I'm sorry for all the times I didn't show up for our dates, but I had a good reason to. My heart belongs to Inu-Yasha, and you should move on," Kagome stood up and headed out the door to search for Inu-Yasha. She was about to take her first step down the stair, but was grabbed roughly by the arm and spun around to meet Hojo's angry eyes.

"Hojo . . ."

"So you'd rather be with someone demon instead of me?" snarled Hojo.

"What?"

"I know Kagome, I heard you and Ayumi talking in the sauna. I knew I saw dog ears on his head, and I was right he is a demon,"

"Hojo let me go! I don't give a damn what you think about Inu-Yasha, I love him and that's all that matters," said Kagome, trying to get out of Hojo's grip

"So you'd rather be with some demon instead of me?"

"Yes, now please let me go!"

Hojo just tightened his grip on her arm, "I think this demon has put some spell on you,"

Kagome had finally had enough, and spun around slapping Hojo hard across the face, causing him to let go, "That's it! I've had enough, as soon as I find Inu-Yasha I'm going to get him to kick your ass!"

Hojo sat on the ground rubbing his cheek as Kagome turned to walk down the stairs, but stopped since someone half way blocked her.

"I'm afraid you won't see your friend anymore,"

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"I'd like you to meet my brother, Brad, who is a priest. Once I heard Inu-Yasha was a demon, I gave him a call so he could get rid of my competition,"

Kagome's eyes widened, her lip slightly trembling, "You're lying,"

"I'm afraid not miss, I've killed many demons, although your friend was a little stubborn to die, I assure you he is dead," sneered Brad.

Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "No!" she cried, pushing Brad out of the way and running down the stairs to outside.

"Why that little . . ."

"It's okay Brad, I'll take care of her," said Hojo following after Kagome.

Kagome pushed open the doors, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha where are you?"

She made her way around the cabin, trying to find any sign of her Inu-Yasha, "Inu-Yasha please answer me!" cried Kagome. She kept walking but came to a stop when something landed beside her feet. Looking down she could feel her whole body shaking and it wasn't coming from the chilly wind. A top hat lay on the snowy ground, with a few strands of silver hair still attached to it.

"No . . . no it can't be . . ." whispered Kagome. She tried to convince her self that it wasn't true, but as she looked at the big snow pile beside her she froze. There was the imprint of a man in the deep snow, and she could make out two dog ears on the top. Screaming, Kagome crawled up to it, but when she looked down in it, there was no sign of Inu-Yasha, "No . . . please god don't let him be gone,"

The howling of the wind was her only answer as she fell to her knees, holding the top hat close to her body, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" screamed Kagome into the wind.

"I told you he was gone, and not even part of our world anyway," whispered Hojo, slowly advancing towards Kagome.

"Stay away from me," whispered Kagome.

"You have me now Kagome, forget about that demon," said Hojo trying to get Kagome to her feet.

"I said stay away!" screamed Kagome, slapping Hojo once again hard against the cheek.

Hojo staggered back, his hand placed on his cheek. Glaring at Kagome he grabbed her by the shoulders he forced the girl to her feet, and slammed her into the lodge wall, "He's gone! He's dead! Now forget about this Inu-Yasha!"

"I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man on earth," Kagome whispered coldly.

Hojo's eyes widened, but it didn't phase him at all. Grabbing Kagome's wrists, he pinned them above her head and kissed her forcefully. Kagome screamed against his lips, but this just gave Hojo to slip his tongue into her mouth. Turning her head to the side, Kagome finally broke the unwanted kiss.

"Stop it Hojo!" she screamed.

Hojo only smiled and started to kiss Kagome's neck, "Stop being so tense Kagome,"

"Stop it please! Inu-Yasha!" she continued to scream.

"No one in the lodge is going to hear you, and neither is Inu-Yasha,"

Kagome tried to use her legs to kick him, tried to head butt him, but it was no use, he was just too strong. Hojo continued to kiss and suck on her neck, but stopped as his eyes caught something on her neck.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Hojo, staring at two small marks on Kagome's neck.

"What the hell does it look like?"

"So he did mark you, well that won't change anything," sneered Hojo, as he continued to kiss Kagome's neck.

"Somebody! Anybody! Inu-Yasha!" cried Kagome, more and more tears falling down her face, her throat growing sore from all her screaming.

Hojo suddenly took both of Kagome's wrists into his one hand while he brought his left hand down to rub her side, "I've wanted to touch you for so long, you have no idea how long I've waited,"

"Hojo please stopped," whispered Kagome, unable to scream anymore, but she did let out another high pitched scream as Hojo's hand started to touch almost everywhere on her body.

Inu-Yasha . . . please . . . I need you . . . you promised that you never would leave me thought Kagome, as she continued to get out of Hojo's grip, but she was growing tired.

Hojo just smirked as he kissed Kagome's collarbone, his hand going for the zipper on Kagome's back, Finally, I will make Kagome mine forever. He started kiss lower, enjoying the moment of tasting Kagome's skin in his mouth.

"Excuse me . . ."

Hojo turned around to tell whoever the hell it was to go away, but didn't have a chance as he was punched hard in the nose. Blood splattered on his face, his nose giving off another loud crack since it hadn't fully healed, and he stumbled back on his butt. Kagome was too shocked to say anything, but neither her or Hojo could tell who had hit Hojo since the mysterious person was hidden in the shadows, but quickly moved into the light by Kagome's side. Kagome gasped, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine . . . but he said . . . he said you were . . ."

Hojo got to his feet, blood splattered all over his face. He stared at the tall man with long midnight hair and chestnut eyes wearing a black tuxedo covered in snow, "Who the hell are you?"

"Thought you got rid of me eh?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" but Hojo's eyes suddenly widened as he saw that it wasn't all snow on the man's tux, but he saw the scrolls his brother had used to kill Inu-Yasha were pasted all over the man's tux, "No . . . it can't be . . ."

"Oh yes it is . . ."

"I saw you fall over the edge! My brother said that it would kill any full demon!"

"Well that's where you're wrong . . . I'm not a full demon, I'm only half . . . and tonight is one of the few nights I'm thankful for being a half demon . . . it saved my life,"

"This is impossible!"

"The scrolls on my body have made my demon powers and appearance disappear, and I stand before you a regular human, even though there is no new moon," whispered Inu-Yasha, holding Kagome close to his body and away from Hojo.

Kagome cried silently against Inu-Yasha's chest, thankful that he was alive. Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome from his chest, and pecked her on the lips before advancing on Hojo.

"I've already taken care of that brother of yours. I found another way into the lodge and managed to catch him off guard. To be honest I wanted to kill the bastard, but I didn't want to become a heartless killer like you, so you'll find him the broom closet,"

Hojo suddenly lunged at Inu-Yasha, his fist raised and ready to punch, but the human Inu-Yasha just stepped out of the way, sticking his foot out causing Hojo to fall flat on his face.

"You have touched my mate when she has been marked as mind, which means I every right be demon tradition to beat the snot out of you and kill you with my bare hands," growled Inu-Yasha as he picked Hojo up by the scruff of his shirt and punched him hard across the chest, "Unfortunately for you I'm stronger than any human, so this will the worst beating of you life!

Kagome covered her eyes, but she could hear the cracking bones, Hojo grunting as Inu-Yasha punched his stomach over and over again.

Inu-Yasha continued to wail on Hojo, letting all his anger out on the boy . . . for ruining his ski trip . . . the snowball fight . . . skating . . . at the swimming pool . . . and for siccing his brother on him. Finally when blood was dripping from Hojo's mouth, nose, and he was all black, blue and purple, Inu-Yasha dropped Hojo to the ground.

Kagome opened her eyes, and immediately ran to Inu-Yasha, wrapping her arms around her mate.

"Come on, let's go inside," whispered Inu-Yasha, pulling Kagome by his side as they walked back into the ski lodge.

Kagome led Inu-Yasha to the girls bathroom and made sure the door was locked so she could clean up Inu-Yasha, but when she stared into his eyes, she couldn't help but throw her arms around him and kiss him passionately on the lips. Inu-Yasha wasn't surprised at all as he kissed her back just the same, his hands wrapping around her waist. Kagome didn't want to stop kissing him, she thought she had lost him forever, and yet here he was standing infront of her . . . his lips pressed firmly against yours. When they had to part for air, Kagome released his lips, but kept her forehead against his, I thought I lost you . . ."

Inu-Yasha held Kagome tighter to him,"That kid could never get rid of me,"

Kagome slightly smiled, "Im just so happy you're alive,"

Inu-Yasha didn't speak as he kissed Kagome again, letting her know how much he loved her, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Hojo, but I was a little busy with Brad,"

Kagome nodded her hands going up to his face where a few droplets of blood were on his face, "I've got to clean your face,"

The human Inu-Yasha nodded and watched as Kagome grabbed a paper towel and wetted it so she could get the blood off his face. Inu-Yasha smiled as Kagome wiped his f ace, "You look so beautiful,"

Kagome blushed, "I probably look awful,"

"You always look beautiful," said Inu-Yasha, rubbing her cheek with his hand.

Smiling, Kagome stood on her tip toes to peck Inu-Yasha on the lips, "Do you want me to get these scrolls off you?"

Inu-Yasha nodded, and watched as Kagome peeled the scrolls and talismans off his chest.

"Does it hurt?" asked Kagome, peeling one off his shoulder.

"It did at first when they were pasted on me, but now it doesn't,"

Kagome finally pulled the last scroll off Inu-Yasha and watched as Inu-Yasha's hair slowly turned back to a silver, his eyes turning gold, his human ears disappearing and his dog ears reappearing on his head.

"I'm back,"

"I've got my half demon back," whispered Kagome, once again wrapping her arms once again around Inu-Yasha's neck.

"Shall we head back up?" asked Inu-Yasha, taking his top hat from Kagome and putting it back on his head.

"No . . . not yet . . ."

"Can we at least leave the girls bathroom?"

Kagome giggled and walked hand in hand with Inu-Yasha out of the bathroom to the small room where all the coats were. She immediately wrapped her arms once again around Inu-Yasha, holding him close to her.

"Kagome it's okay . . . I'm right here . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.

"I know . . . but you have no idea what I've been going through," whispered Kagome, burying her face into is chest.

"Yes I do . . . remember that time you, Miroku, and Sango were poisoned? And I thought I had lost you in that fire?"

Kagome looked into his rich golden eyes and gently kissed her lover on the lips. Inu-Yasha kissed her back just as gently, his hands massaging her bare back. Her small hands ran across his arms, and then up to his shoulders . . . across his chest and then around to his back, and then back to his shoulders where she clung to him, never wanting to let go. The half demon hated to admit it, but he had been scared this night. He thought he had died when he had tumbled over the railing, but thanked the gods that he was alive and could be here with Kagome.

(I decided to do another song, but it's not a Christmas one. It's nice and fluffy, and plus I'm listening to it as I type!)

Kagome pressed her lips more firmly to Inu-Yasha's, needing to feel his body pressed against hers. The half demon showed no hesitation as he gently pushed Kagome against the wall in the back of the room so that no one could see them. He moved his body against hers, gently pressing her against the wall, feeling her slim form against his. The thought of almost dying tonight scared him more than he would admit . . . he had scared his mate, and wanted to show her that he was there, and how much he loved her.

She pulled him closer, the thought of him being gone caused her eyes to well up with tears, so Kagome kissed her lover harder, thinking of how she had almost lost him, never to feel his strong arms around her again, his lips against hers, his golden eyes staring into her blue gray ones, and never to touch his ears again.

Kagome reached up, pulled the top hat off his head, and gently began to rub her half demons ear . . . gentle at first before giving it a full massage. Inu-Yasha gave a husky hum, not wanting her to stop as he rested his head on her shoulder, gasping and whimpering into her ear which sent shivers down his and Kagome's spine as she tortured his ears. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, not knowing that his body was crushing her against the wall which sent a sensational feeling through Kagome's body.

Inu-Yasha could feel his demon blood stir as Kagome continued to rub his ears and the closeness between them.

"Kagome . . . you have to stop . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.

But stopping was the last thing on Kagome's mind. Instead she rubbed his ear hard while she started to kiss his cheek. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes as shiver after shiver ran through his body until he couldn't take it anymore. Lifting his head off of her shoulder he crushed his mouth against hers, his hands tilting her chin to deepen the kiss.

Their minds were rushing, but they both were thinking the same thing . . . not about their friends . . . the jewel . . . . Kikyo . . .Naraku . . . they just thought of each other, not caring about the world around them, only the thought of them holding each other in their arms.

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to talk to Kagome, but she took the moment to slip her tongue into his mouth, causing him to give off a small moan. (Remember this is not a lemon! I do not write lemons!) Her hands had stopped torturing his ears, but were now running through Inu-Yasha's thick silver hair. Inu-Yasha could almost hear his demon instincts screaming at him for her to take her, but he pushed them back and continued to kiss Kagome.

Kagome didn't care about the danger of the jewel, or her family, or her school . . . all she knew was that she wanted to show how much Inu-Yasha how much she loved and needed him. Their tongue's wrestled their mouths, one trying to dominate over the other, and Inu-Yasha was winning the battle.

"Inu-Yasha . . ." whispered Kagome as he nibbled and sucked on her lower lip.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I don't . . . think I can . . . stand much longer . . ." she whispered, for her knees were about to give away.

"I've got you," Inu-Yasha whispered in her ear, giving it a quick flick with his tongue as he picked her up in his arms.

"Inu-Yasha please . . . I want to . . . I need to . . ."

Inu-Yasha kissed her, silencing any words she was about to say.

The half demon released his mates lips and stared into hers.

"Inu-Yasha please . . ."

"Not yet Kagome . . ."

"But . . ."

"I know how you feel, but no matter how much we both want it, we have to wait, and . . ."

"And what?"

"A coat closet really isn't that romantic,"

Kagome giggled and pecked Inu-Yasha on the lips.

"But I promise when I do finally make you mine, I'll show you all the love and passion I've been hiding all these years, in a place that will blow your mind away," Inu-Yasha whispered against her ear.

She shivered at the sound of his words against her ear.

"So, shall we head back upstairs and continue dancing?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I'd love that,"

Inu-Yasha gave her a toothy smile before setting her back down on her feet, and hand in hand they headed back upstairs to dance the night away.

TBC . . . .


	16. An attempt for freedom

I want to thank everyone for the reviews. It makes tears well up in my eyes when everyone calls me great writer . . . yet I'm not. But anyway, since you guys like it when I update a lot, I decided to work on the next chapter!!! Well we're going back to the past to see what the hell is going on there, and another character makes an appearance in my story!  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The morning sun slowly rose into the horizon causing the black sky to disappear into colors of pink and orange. The suns rays hit everything in sight, but no the inside of a cave where near the back was a small fire that slowly died with only a few embers glowing. A crowing of the rooster echoed throughout the land which is what caused Rin to stir in her sleep. Light slowly started to brighten up the cave as Rin got to her feet, stretching her hands high above her head before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Making sure the fire was out, Rin grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her and her footwear before stepping outside. Jaken was near the cave entrance/exit and still seemed to be in a deep slumber. However there seemed to be no sign of Sesshoumaru. Ah and Un were sleeping peacefully by a near by tree. Shrugging her shoulders, Rin decided to get herself and the others some breakfast She made sure to make her tracks visible so she would be able to find her way back to the others. Rin smiled as she skipped down the path. Tomorrow would be her twelfth birthday and she would finally be able to get a new kimono from Sesshoumaru. The lord of the western always gave her new clothing for her birthday and a clip for hair since it was growing longer. Jaken never gave her a present, but last year he had given some footwear so she could walk in the snow instead of always riding Ah and Un. Rin suddenly spotted a white rabbit and crouched down behind a tree and slowly picked up a medium sized rock to throw at it. Just as she was about to throw it a scream came from out of no where scaring Rin almost half to death and causing the rabbit to scurry away. Rin looked a round her, wondering where the scream had come from in the first place. Another cry came again and Rin decided to find out what was making the noise. Following the screams she came to a rather large cave that had scrolls around it to keep any demons out. It was pitch black in the cave since it was facing away from the sunlight. Finally deciding what to do, Rin tightened her grip on the cloak and walked inside. Another cry echoed through out the cave, making Rin cover her ears with her on hand, the other was on the cave wall so she would know where she was going. As she made her way around the bend a soft glow from near the end of the cave caught her attention. Curiosity growing, Rin picked up the pace and finally found the cause of the screaming. A monk, a woman, a fox, a cat, and some wolf demon who was trying to break down some kind of shield. Two torches were on the wall giving the cave some light.  
  
"Isn't there any way out of here?" asked Kouga,  
  
"No, there isn't. Kikyo has done a good job keeping us locked in here," said Miroku, his arm wrapped around Sango.  
  
"Any idea where she went?" asked Sango.  
  
"Probably to get us food again,"  
  
"I want to get out of her," whimpered Shippo. The cave was filled with a holy power that weakened demons. It had no effect on on Miroku or Sango, but Kouga and the others could barely stand.  
  
"Calm down Shippo," said Miroku, eyeing his staff which was lying outside of the barrier, "If I had that we could get out of here,"  
  
"Can't you just use your holy monk powers to get us out of here?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Nope, we're stuck here. I would need my scrolls and staff to get out of here,"  
  
Everyone sighed, but then Kouga started to sniff the air and slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"Kouga what is it?" asked Sango.  
  
"I smell someone,"  
  
"Outside the cave?"  
  
"No, they're already inside,"  
  
"Maybe if we yell loud enough he or she can hear us!" said Shippo.  
  
Kouga looked into the darkness and could see a small figure standing near the wall of the cave, "Hey you there! Can you come give us a hand?"  
  
Everyone looked where Kouga was looking and saw a small girl with dark brown hair slowly walk into the light. She was wearing a green kimono that was too short for her.  
  
"Hey I've seen her before!" said Kouga.  
  
"So have I," said Sango.  
  
Rin looked sort of frightened, and was surprised that she recognized most of these people, "You're that wolf demon that saved me from that monster," whispered Rin. (Episode 100, Kouga and Sesshoumaru's Dangerous Encounter if you were wondering)  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Kouga.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Sango.  
  
"I heard screaming and decided to see what it was. I was getting food for Sesshoumaru and Jaken, but I made my way here," said Rin.  
  
"Rin, could you do me a favor?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"Do you see that gold staff there? Right beside the big boomerang?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Could you please pass me that?"  
  
"But why are you locked up?" asked Rin, wondering if she should let these people out or not.  
  
"Do you remember Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru's brother? I remember him,"  
  
"Well someone is trying to trap Inu-Yasha here by using us as bait, we need to get out and warn him,"  
  
Rin looked at Miroku, and finally decided to help them. She walked over to the staff and grasped it in her hand. Carrying it over to the monk, she tried to pass it to Miroku through the barrier, but when it touched it repelled the staff, throwing Rin back and onto the ground.  
  
"Rin are you alright?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Damn, and I was sure that was going to work," hissed Miroku.  
  
"Wait I've got an idea! Rin can you stand?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Try to stick your hand through the barrier and grab mine,"  
  
Getting to her feet, Rin slowly reached her hand to grab Sango's and was surprised that she wasn't thrown back. The barrier felt like warm water against her skin as she reached to grab Sango's hand. Grasping the exterminators hand, Sango walked through the barrier with her hand still in Rin's.  
  
"Hey it worked!" cried Kouga.  
  
"Sango, grab my hand and let's get the hell out of here!" said Miroku.  
  
Sango reached forward, but no one seemed to notice the soul catcher who was heading out of the cave to find it's master.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly made his way through the forest and back to his camp where his followers were still sleeping. As he reached the clearing he could see Jaken still sleeping near the entrance of the cave and so was his two headed dragon. He poked his head into the cave to see if Rin was still sleeping, but he couldn't hear her even breathing. Slightly panicking, but not showing it, he made his way to the back to find Rin was gone. Turning around he walked back out and saw small child tracks leading off into the forest. Glancing at Jaken, he kicked the imp which immediately woke him up.  
  
"Jaken, where is Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru in his emotionless tone of voice.  
  
Shaking the snow off him Jaken looked around, "I do not know my lord, isn't she still sleeping?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he followed Rin's footsteps into the forest. Jaken go to his feet and grabbed Ah and Un's reigns, following after his master. Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air, making sure there weren't any dangerous demons in the forest to attack Rin if they caught her off guard.  
  
"My lord do you smell that? It smells of death and yet somehow alive," said Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not respond, but he could also smell it and it was in the direction of Rin's scent.  
  
"I recognize this smell, it is of that woman who Inu-Yasha had fallen in love with and died, but now she has risen once again and is no longer human,"  
  
Jaken nodded as they continued to follow Rin's tracks. Sesshoumaru suddenly came to a stop and looked straight ahead of him to see her . . . Kikyo . . . the woman who was no longer living, yet not dead. The lord watched her, wondering why she would be all the way out here. Jaken and Sesshoumaru watched as Kikyo disappeared into a cave near by. Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin's track also lead into the cave as well.  
  
"Are we going in my lord?"  
  
Sesshoumaru did not speak as he followed the maiden into the cave with Jaken right on his heels. He could feel himself slightly weaken as he went further into the cave and could tell Jake was feeling it too. Everything was quiet, but then he could hear voices up ahead.  
  
"Alright, now let's get out of here!"  
  
Footsteps could be heard up ahead and were coming closer and closer. Suddenly a yelp came from near by and before Sesshoumaru knew it someone collided in with him, causing him to fall to the ground. There was a blinding flash of pink light that lit up the whole cave which even caused Sesshoumaru to shield his eyes. The lord could feel something snake around him, tying him up and due to the holiness in the cave, he couldn't fight back. Opening his eyes, he could see Kouga lying near by him, being tied up by soul catchers which were also wrapped around him. He could also see Inu-Yasha's friends, Rin and Kikyo standing in the middle causing the glow of the pink light.  
  
Kikyo noticed the lord of the western lands and was about to let him go, but then her eyes drifted to the two swords that lay at his hip. She knew the power of the Tenseiga, and how it would release the souls from her body. Sesshoumaru would most likely do it for pissing him off and having both his followers tied up. Sighing, she increased the holy power so that Sesshoumaru and Kouga became weaker and walked to the back of the cave, her soul catchers following right behind her.  
  
"It seems I will be using all of you to bring Inu-Yasha and Kagome to me then,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miroku sighed as he held Sango tighter to his chest. The cave was so cold that everyone was snuggled close to someone to keep warm. Kikyo had once again disappeared leaving her prisoners alone with no guard to watch them.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
The monk looked down at his future wife, "Yes?"  
  
"How long have we been in here?" asked Sango.  
  
"Almost three days now," whispered kissing Sango's forehead.  
  
"Inu-Yasha and Kagome should be back soon then,"  
  
"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" asked Sesshoumaru from his corner.  
  
Miroku glanced at the lord of the western lands and smiled. Rin was sleeping silently against the demons chest who had one arm wrapped around her while his fur kept the rest of the girls body warm, "Kikyo is using us as bait to lure Inu-Yasha and Kagome to her so she can get the remaining jewel shards, and then send the completed jewel and Naraku to hell. Then after that drag Inu-Yasha to the depths of hell with her,"  
  
"My brother has agreed to go with her?"  
  
"Almost three years ago he did agree to jump into hell with her, but now I'm not so sure,"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "My brother is such a fool, and naive,"  
  
Silence once again filled the cave.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Kouga, can you move at all?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kouga shifter slightly, but slumped back down to his original spot, "No, and I still feel sick. It's almost the same as when we were at Mt. Hijiri,"  
  
"I cannot move much either," whispered Sesshoumaru, closing his eyes.  
  
Miroku sighed and tightened his hold on Sango, "We're going to be here or a while then,"  
  
"If I wasn't so weak I'd tear that bitch to pieces," growled Kouga, "Hey Miroku,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's the deal between Kikyo and Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Fifty three years ago Inu-Yasha was after the jewel, but since Kikyo was guarding it he could never get his hands on it. The two ended up falling in love with each other, and Inu-Yasha was going to use the jewel to become human so he and Kikyo could be together. When Naraku heard of this, he made it seem like the two betrayed each other which ended up Inu-Yasha being pinned to a tree for fifty years and Kikyo losing her life,"  
  
Miroku noticed that Sesshoumaru was also listening, though he pretended like he wasn't.  
  
"So how is Kikyo back then?" asked Kouga.  
  
"A demon witch was after the jewel and rose Kikyo back from the dead using Kagome's soul, however Kikyo ended up killing the witch and it was then that Inu-Yasha found out that Kikyo wasn't the one who betrayed him. Inu-Yasha feels guilty that it was his fault Kikyo died and feels if it is his destiny, he will follow Kikyo to hell to rest her soul at peace,"  
  
"But you said Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, doesn't that mean that Kagome shouldn't be moving without her soul?"  
  
"The remaining part of the soul that keeps Kikyo moving is the hatred for Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Doesn't mutt face realize that?"  
  
"No, even though that is what the demon witch told him, he still believes that she is the real Kikyo,"  
  
"My brother is such an idiot," chuckled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"For still being in love with Kikyo?" asked Miroku.  
  
"No. If the two truly loved one another, their trust would not have been broken so easily. It is not just his fault, but hers as well. My brother is naive and thinks everything is his fault,"  
  
Miroku nodded and held the sleeping Sango tighter.  
  
"So does that mean Inu-Yasha only likes Kagome because she is the reincarnation of Kikyo?" asked Kouga.  
  
"No, he likes Kagome because she accepts him as what he is, a half demon. He may still be in love with Kikyo, however he still wants Kagome by his side,"  
  
"Two timer," whispered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That's what we called him," whispered Shippo who was curled up beside Kirara.  
  
"So let me get this straight Inu-Yasha loves both Kagome and Kikyo?" asked Kouga.  
  
"It seems that way, "sighed Miroku.  
  
"I don't know why she's keeping him locked in here," said Kouga looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do you see this sword?" asked Sesshoumaru, motioning his head to the Tenseiga.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"It has the ability to bring souls back from the dead. If I wanted to, I could use it on her, and the dead woman souls in her body would leave her and she would be unable to move. I wouldn't have done it if she would have let me go from the beginning, but now I'm going to do it the moment I get out of here,"  
  
Miroku set Sango to the ground and got to his feet, heading towards the barrier, "I just don't understand how she is able to keep both humans and demons inside this barrier,"  
  
Sango's eyes opened and she also got to her feet, "She is able to pass through it,"  
  
"Yes. We managed to get out with Rin's help, so we might have to wait for someone to come in here again,"  
  
"Speaking of Kikyo, why does she always wander off? We almost got out, and yet she still leaves us alone,"  
  
"That's a good question, where has she been going?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru was awaken by the sound of footsteps coming into the cave. Hid eyes slowly opened as he watched Kikyo come into the light and took a seat on the ground, setting her bow and arrows to the side. The others were still fast asleep since it was the middle of the night. Sesshoumaru shifted slightly and was careful not to awaken Rin.  
  
"You are awake," whispered Kikyo, not shifting her eyes from the ground.  
  
The lord of the western land didn't say anything, his eyes were just locked on the dead miko.  
  
"I can tell you are angry with me for keeping you locked up, but I have my reasons. I cannot have you killing me when I have to deal with Naraku and Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Naraku is mine to deal with," hissed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, it seems everyone has a grudge against Naraku one way or another. Miroku fights because of his curse, Sango for her family, Kouga for his kin, Inu-Yasha for my premature death those so many years ago, you because he kidnaped your little girl, and I because he killed me,"  
  
"That is not why I am after Naraku,"growled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Then why are you after him?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and turned his head away to stare at the ground.  
  
Kikyo just stared at the others, "Once I am finished with the jewel, Naraku, and Inu-Yasha, I will release you all, I have no intention of killing you like I threatened to my sister,"  
  
"I didn't know you threatened to kill us, but I doubt you could kill me,"  
  
"And you wouldn't kill me in front of her would you?" asked Kikyo, gesturing towards Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru just growled softly so that it would not wake the sleeping Rin, "Why do you want to kill him?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded his head.  
  
"He should have died with me that treacherous day, but I wasn't able to kill him, so we must leave this world together,"  
  
"You humans are so foolish. Is it true that you once loved him?"  
  
"At one time, but once the strings of fate have been cut, they can never be rejoined. Inu-Yasha's life is in my hands. I can see that Inu-Yasha is still in love with me now, and with that love he has agreed to follow me in death,"  
  
"You mean was,"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I've been listening to them. Talking about their adventures, and some of their encounters with you. Tell me, do you know how Inu-Yasha acted when he thought you were dead by Naraku's hand the second time?"  
  
"Of what I've heard, he was very depressed, what of it?"  
  
"Before I answer you question, do you despise the woman that follows him? Kagome?"  
  
"She was quite a nuisance at the beginning, but Inu-Yasha has made up his mind to be with me. Kagome has saved me a few times, but what does that have to do with me when I died a second time?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's just the fact that someone he supposedly loved died once again, and yet he just felt a little depressed?"  
  
"What is your point?"  
  
"My point dear miko, is that you are losing your control on my brother. He is falling in love with someone else,"  
  
"Kagome? He cares for her since she is my reincarnation. That is the only reason he was depressed when I died, because he still had her,"  
  
"Is that what you believe? Tell me have you ever seen Inu-Yasha cry?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha has never cried, and probably never will,"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you are wrong there, for when Kagome was supposedly dead, my little brother cried for the first time,"  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened.  
  
"You have lost your control on my brother, he is slowly realizing you are not the real Kikyo. All he feels for you is guilt for letting you die when you were both ensnared into Naraku's trap,"  
  
"You lie,"  
  
"Maybe I am, but then why would he be gone so long with Kagome, instead of looking for you to see if you are well?"  
  
"Shut up . . ."  
  
"You may have fooled Inu-Yasha into believing you were the real Kikyo, but unlike my little brother when I first saw you, I knew you were nothing but a puppet. I know you should have died in that lava of river, but it seems fate as another roll for you to play before you pass onto the after life,"  
  
Kikyo suddenly stood, and she was surrounded by a pink light, and the holy power in the cave started to increase, almost causing Sesshoumaru to cry out in pain.  
  
"I am the real Kikyo! Kagome is nothing more than a copy, and if Inu- Yasha wishes to be with her instead of me I will just get her out of the way once again!"  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Okay so there was no Inu-Yasha and Kagome, but I decided we needed to know what was happening in the past. Next chapter will be up some time soon and half of it will be Christmas morning in the present, and Sesshoumaru's inner thoughts of Rin!  
  
Lynns 


	17. Christmas Presents

In my last chapter I tried to make Kikyo not really that evil. Since I've seen most of the series so far, she's not evil at all in fact, that is except int he begining when she tried to kill Inu and all that, but later on in the series she becomes a lot nicer. I just made her slightly mad at Sesshoumaru for saying that Inu-Yasha would not be going with her to hell, which I might add is still her main goal, but until more episodes are released and more in the manga, I can only guess what her real personality is. But anyway, I made Sesshoumaru a little chatty because Miroku and the others did a lot of talking, I felt Sesshoumaru needed to be doing some talking too. Anyway, I have some bad news for you all. I have been able to get chapters up quickly, however I'm getting a job. So with school and work, the chapters might be a little bit more slower to get up, but they will eventually. Anyhow, if any of you were confused with Rin pulling them through the barrier, it's pretty basic. Only someone from the outside can help them escape. When Rin grabbed onto Sango's hand, the exterminator was able to walk through it. But enough of that, I guess I should get onto the chapter!  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The Christmas lights in the living room glowed brightly, illuminating the Christmas tree and the many presents under it. Sota sat in front of the tree, wrapped tightly in his fuzzy blanket, waiting for the others to wake. For the hundredth time he stared at the clock again to see it was one five thirty in the morning. Sighing, his darted to the presents, trying to count how many he had gotten this years. Finally Sota decided he waited long enough and bolted to the stairs. He first headed to his grandpa's room and silently opened the door. Sota smiled and crept inside, but had to cover his ears due to grandpa's loud snoring. Giggling slightly, Sota stood by the bed and reached forward, taking a hold of Grandpa's nose. The old man suddenly jolted awake, his arms flailing.  
  
"What's . . . what's going on?' whispered Grandpa.  
  
"It's Christmas!" cried Sota.  
  
"It's five thirty . . ."  
  
"Yeah, time for presents!" said Sota, running to his mothers room.  
  
The loud sound of footsteps caused Inu-Yasha to wake up from his deep slumber. Yawning, the half demon looked around the room, wondering why someone would be up at this hour. He could hear Sota yelling something about Christmas and smiled. The kid would not go to sleep last night. It took two tablespoons of Niquil to put the kid to sleep (hey it worked on my sister). Inu-Yasha softly shook Kagome who was sleeping peacefully on his chest.  
  
"mmmmm,"  
  
"Hey, are you awake?" whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I am now," yawned Kagome.  
  
"Well your little brother is about to come screaming in here that it is Christmas,"  
  
"Just like the year before,"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess,"  
  
"Oh! I get my present today!"  
  
"Yeah, and tonight, we're heading back to Miroku and the others,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could spend Christmas with them too, unless you want to stay here,"  
  
"No, I want to see the others, its been so long, and I can't wait for them to see their presents. But how are we getting there?"  
  
"Well after Christmas Supper we're taking a . . . I think your mother called it a tacksi or something,"  
  
Kagome giggled, "That would be nice," she leaned forward and kissed Inu- Yasha on the lips.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, "Kagome! Inu-Yasha it's . . . ewwww, mom they're kissing!"  
  
Kagome tried to pull away but Inu-Yasha just kept her in place, "He's going to have to get used to it," he whispered against her lips.  
  
Kagome smiled, and pulled Inu-Yasha out of bed with her as they headed downstairs. Sota waited for everyone by the tree, "Come one everyone!"  
  
"Sota, can't you wait till later?" asked his mother.  
  
"Well we are all up," said Kagome.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and followed her father down the stairs. Kagome and Inu-Yasha took a seat on the couch, Grandpa in his chair, and Sota and his mother on the floor.  
  
"Well let's get started then, we'll go with youngest first so Sota, you go right ahead,"  
  
Sota dived into his presents and started to open them all. He go his movie from Inu-Yasha, three new video games from Kagome, a new soccer ball and net from his mother, and grandpa had given him a book on how to become a priest. (Sota is old enough to know that there is no Santa Claus).  
  
"Grandpa! I told you I'm not going to . . ."  
  
"Sota!"  
  
"Thank you for the gift,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and turned to Kagome, "Alright dear, now it's your turn,"  
  
Grandpa handed Kagome his gift to her, which she was a little hesitant to open, but it turned out to be a few SHAM shirts (you see her wearing them when she's home) and some skirts. Sota was next and had gotten her a new back pack that was even bigger than her last.  
  
"I think Inu-Yasha should go next to give you your next gift," suggested Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha went upstairs and came back a moment later with a rather large present in his hands. He had a big toothy grin on his face as the half demon passed his mate the huge gift.  
  
Kagome pulled at the wrapping paper, anxious to see what was in the box, but when he opened it, there was another box. "Oh not this game,"  
  
Inu-Yasha just smiled as Kagome went through box after box until finally she came to the last one which as five times smaller than the original. There were two medium sized boxes and one that was really small. She opened one of the medium boxes which was a leather case. Kagome opened the box which revealed a gold locket. Giving a small gasp she opened it to see a picture of her Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Open the next one," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome grabbed the next medium sized box which turned out to be silver picture frame with the words 'Inu-Yasha and Kagome' on the bottom and had a picture of them sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Your mother took that," said Inu-Yasha wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
Kagome then reached for the small box which happened to be a ring case, and with shaky fingers Kagome opened to reveal a gold, diamond, engagement ring.  
  
"Kagome . . . will you marry me?" Inu-Yasha whispered in her ear.  
  
The girl couldn't respond, so instead she just nodded her head.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and grabbed the ring, putting it on Kagome's left hand, "I know you are already my mate, but I wanted to give you this so men in your era know you're taken,"  
  
Kagome giggled and kissed Inu-Yasha briefly before Sota starting singing, 'Inu-Yasha and Kagome sitting in a tree'.  
  
"Now for my present, its actually for both of you," said Mrs. Higurashi, handing her daughter a card.  
  
Kagome looked curious at her mother, but when she opened it something slipped out. The card had wished her a Merry Christmas from her mother, but when she grabbed the thing that had fallen out of the card she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Its a gift card," said Kagome, looking at her mother, "But mom . . . you already paid for my dress and his tux, you shouldn't of,"  
  
"I know honey, but I just couldn't' help it,"  
  
"Kagome what's going on?"  
  
"My mother has paid for my wedding dress and our wedding rings, we just have to go and pick them out,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's and almost everyone in the rooms did too. The half demon had remembered to prices of wedding rings and the store he had passed with wedding dresses.  
  
"Th . . . thank you," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Now Inu-Yasha it's your turn to open your other presents,"  
  
"Um actually it's your turn, I'm 71," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh, well I guess that does make you older than me," smiled Kagome's mother. She had gotten the bird feeder from Inu-Yasha, some perfume and bubble bath from her father, Sota had gotten her favorite movies on dvd, and Kagome had gotten her a thirty dollar certificate at the nearest spa.  
  
"Thank you everyone, now Inu-Yasha it is your turn,"  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his first gift from Sota which turned out to be a garbage bag full of Ramen, Mrs. Higurashi had gotten him some ear muffs that covered his dog ears perfectly, along with an anger management book. Grandpa had gotten him some spirit wards to protect his and Kagome's house when ever they got it built.  
  
"Now for mine," said Kagome handing Kagome handing him a rather large box.  
  
The half demon unwrapped it and stared at the leather photo album that had written in gold letters 'To Inu-Yasha, Love Kagome,'. Glancing briefly at Kagome he opened it up. There were pictures beyond pictures. Some were of them and the gang back in the past, but most of them were of him and Kagome on the vacation. The photo album was so huge, but only half of it was full.  
  
"The other half is for our wedding and then any other pictures after that," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and pulled Kagome in for a kiss.  
  
"Alright enough you two, time for my presents!" said grandpa. He had gotten his book from Inu-Yasha, some real talismans from Kagome (who had gotten them from Miroku of course), Mrs. Higurashi had gotten him a foot massager, and Sota had gotten his grandfather a new broom for sweeping the shrine grounds ( Grandparents are so hard to buy for I find)  
  
"Well that was a nice Christmas," said Mrs. Higurashi, eyeing all the wrapping paper, "Well let's get this cleaned up and then we can get our Christmas dinner ready,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome stared out the window of the taxi window as familiar buildings and stores came into sight. The weather had turned for the worst, but they were lucky to have left the cabin when they did or they would have been trapped in it in the middle of the country. Kagome glanced over at Inu- Yasha who was sleeping peacefully at her side with his stomach full. The half demon had eaten most of the Christmas dinner so that there were no left overs. Kagome then looked down at her engagement ring and smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Miroku and the others . . . that is after Naraku was destroyed and there was no more danger. She sighed and snuggled closer to her mate. They would reach the shrine grounds soon, but Kagome didn't feel like heading back to others quite yet. Shrugging her shoulders she decided that her and Inu-Yasha would go in the morning since it was almost eleven at night.  
  
"We are here miss," said the taxi driver, pulling up beside Kagome's shrine.  
  
The girl shook the half demon awake, "Hey sweetie, we're here,"  
  
Inu-Yasha yawned and stared down at Kagome, "Did you just call me sweetie?"  
  
Kagome giggled and nodded as she got out of the taxi. Inu-Yasha grabbed their bags while Kagome paid the driver.  
  
"So are we heading back tonight?" asked Inu-Yasha as they walked up the long stairs.  
  
"I think we should go in the morning,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, "So when is your family coming back?"  
  
"In about three more days, it really depends how this storm holds," said Kagome, moving closer to Inu-Yasha. The wind had started to blow even harder, and the snow was coming down in huge flakes. She unlocked the door and stepped into the darken house.  
  
"Mrrroowww!"  
  
"Hello Buyo," said Kagome, turning on the light.  
  
Inu-Yasha closed the door behind him, setting their bags to the floor.  
  
"Well I say we go to bed, it's late," yawned Kagome.  
  
"Agreed," said Inu-Yasha, following Kagome upstairs. The half demon had grabbed his red pants to wear to bed as he waited outside of Kagome's door, waiting for her to change. Kagome appeared a moment later wearing her familiar striped PJ's.  
  
"Let's go to my mothers room, my room is freezing," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and briefly went into Kagome's room to change. He then went into Kagome's mothers room to see his mate already in the rather large bed. Inu-Yasha blushed slightly before crawling in next to her and wrapping his arms protectively around her. Kagome couldn't help but continue to stare at her ring, "Thank you so much,"  
  
"Your welcome," whispered Inu-Yasha, kissing Kagome's forehead.  
  
"I feel kind of bad that I didn't get you more," said Kagome, glancing at the locket around her neck.  
  
"You didn't need to, I love my present,"  
  
Yet Kagome still felt rather guilty she didn't get him something more. She then leaned up and kissed her lover on the lips. Inu-Yasha responded a moment later, pulling himself on top of his mate so he could deepen the kiss as their tongue's battle playfully.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
"Hmmm?" he mumbled.  
  
"Merry Christmas . . ."whispered Kagome, pulling the blankets over their heads.  
  
(I'll let you figure out on your own what Kagome's second gift is)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A gust of wind had made it's way into the cave, causing Sesshoumaru to shiver slightly. Everyone else, including Kikyo were peacefully sleeping against the cave wall. Sesshoumaru felt rage spread through his body. He . . . Sesshoumaru . . . Lord of the Western lands had been kidnaped by a dead priestess who was after his half breed brother. Growling low in his throat he subconsciously pulled Rin closer to his body. It was just then that a thought struck him as the lord stared down at the young girl in his arms who mumbled something in her sleep, snuggling more closer to his fur. *Why do I put up with her, but I guess the same question does go for Jaken, he is sometimes useless as well* thought Sesshoumaru, staring at the imp who was sleeping close by. It was a mystery he just couldn't figure out, why had he saved her that day? What made her so special to him? It was a feeling he couldn't explain.  
  
Sesshoumaru POV  
  
Why do I bother keeping her around? Is it that I need company? No, that's not it, I kind of have Jaken for that reason . . . that annoying little imp, though he is good for running errands and taking care of any weak, pathetic demons that cross my path. But why is this little girl so special to me?  
  
When ever I return to camp after a long battle, her smiling face seems to cheer me up, and . . . and . . . damn it I just can't figure it out! I'm becoming as weak as my father protecting humans when they are so weak and pathetic, but Rin . . . Rin is different from them. She's not afraid of me like most humans are, but what is it that makes her so special to me? She takes care of my steed, and always make sure that food is prepared. At first I saw her just as an companion that kept me company, but now . . . she has almost grown into a woman. Damn it! I'm falling into the same trap as my father when he met my brothers wench of a mother. He too fell in love with a child, and when she had grown up he had claimed her as his mate. No, I won't follow in his footsteps! I won't! I can't! Damn it who am I kidding? Kikyo seemed to see right through me for the reason I'm after Naraku. I . . . Sesshoumaru have fallen for a human, even when I swore that I would never be as weak and pathetic as my father, but then again. After he did meet Inu-Yasha's mother . . . he did become stronger . . . but why? He was strong enough as it is . . . how did he become stronger?  
  
Out of Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
He looked down at the girl in his arms and finally hit him. His father had someone to protect, like he had to protect Rin. It then he realized what it was the made Rin different from anyone else. She saw him, the way no one else did . . . this little girl was able to see the small caring side of him. He wouldn't admit it, but after meeting Rin he had become kinder to his brother, and was even starting to care for the half breed, like the time he went to stop Inu-Yasha for killing everyone when he was transformed (Episodes 51 and 52). However he always showed his emotionless side so no one would suspect a thing, but it was becoming harder now that Rin was growing up. And soon when she would become sixteen, he would have a hard time with her. She was only twelve and already he was in love with her. He mentally slapped himself, but he couldn't deny the truth. Moving slightly, he cuddled Rin more closer to his body, trying to keep her warm. *Sleep well . . . my Rin*  
  
(Sorry I didn't write more, but Sesshoumaru is a little hard to write about him since you don't see him much in the series or the manga)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Light spread throughout the house from the morning sun, causing Buyo to open his eyes. The snow storm had subsided a little, but it the wind was still blowing rather hard. The cat gave off a small yawn, and jumped off the couch and headed upstairs for a new place to take another nap. He headed for a particular room, but the door was closed. Blinking, he started to claw at the door, trying to get in. The curtains had been closed tightly, not letting any light into Mrs. Higurashi's room, making it completely dark. A small scratching noise caused Inu-Yasha to awaken from his deepen slumber. His ears twitched as he recognized Buyo's soft whining meows.  
  
"Buyo! Go away!" hissed Inu-Yasha, not wanting to get up and shoo the cat away. He could hear Buyo leave and head into Kagome's room. The half demon sighed and snuggled more closer into the blankets. The last thing he wanted to do now was get up. He was still quite exhausted from the nights events that had taken place. Even in the dark he could still see Kagome sleeping peacefully on his chest, her head resting under his chin. His grip tightened around the girl as his hands ran smoothly along her bare back, down her sides, but finally stopped at her hip. He could feel the small scar and was glad that the gash wasn't bleeding anymore. Inu-Yasha felt happy and content with his mate lying on his chest and in his arms. He would have preferred to wait till later to show his act of love, but he didn't mind that it was Kagome's Christmas present to him. Leaning his head down, he ran his lips over the mate mark, and the small bite marks on Kagome's neck and shoulder. He could hear Kagome's breath becoming slightly uneven, which meant she would wake up soon. Inu-Yasha brushed his lips against hers, wanting to see those blue-gray eyes look into his own golden orbs. His mates eyes slowly opened, and she gave off a rather large yawn, snuggling more into Inu-Yasha's warm bare chest.  
  
"Morning . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Morning to you too." Kagome propped he self up so she could look into Inu-Yasha's eyes. Even though it was dark, she could still see her half demons golden eyes. She touched her hand to his cheek, feeling the warmness of the flesh spread to her hand.  
  
"Do we have to go back today?" asked Inu-Yasha, his hands massaging her back.  
  
"Yes, but we don't have to go back till this afternoon," said Kagome, nuzzling her nose against her lovers.  
  
Inu-Yasha suddenly tightened his grip on Kagome's back and rolled over so that he was on top, "Do you think you're mom will mind?"  
  
"Probably not," smiled Kagome, kissing Inu-Yasha on the cheek.  
  
Inu-Yasha rested his head under Kagome's chin as she petted his head, her other hand massaging his ear, "Do you think we're moving too fast?"  
  
"No, but I think we should before we do this again,"  
  
"Sure," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up slightly and nuzzled his head against Kagome's, "You are now my mate for life, which means no other demon may touch you,"  
  
Kagome smiled and brought Inu-Yasha back down to his original position on her chest, her fingers running across his ears, "Gods, I'm still tired," yawned Kagome.  
  
"So am I, how does a few more hours of sleep sound and then we'll return to Miroku and the others?"  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled the covers more over their bodies. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping his mate close to him. He could now hear Kagome's even breathing as she drifted back to sleep. He just couldn't get last nights thoughts out of his head. The love . . . the passion . . . the way they had looked at each other as they had made love. Smiling with contentment, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Alright there folks, that is the end of the next chapter! So the next one should be up soon. Just a small note here, I noticed in most of my reviews that I have Kikyo haters here. Well frankly I don't hate Kikyo . . . . but wait let me explain. I have nothing against the original Kikyo that Inu- Yasha knew those many years ago, but the one walking around now kind of pissess me off now and then. Anyway, it might actually be a while for the next chapter since I have to finish the second and final chapter for my small fic Rain of Blood. So just review!!!!!!!  
  
Lynns. 


	18. Nothing special just an important author...

Well I must say I have gotten quite a lot of reviews. Unfortunetely this isn't a chapter, but and important that everyone should read. Anyway, my next chapter I'm a little stuck on. I was going to do a little bit of the chapter on Kagome's thought's since I've been reading a lot of episodes guides up to 136. There was a lot of emotional stuff that almost made me cry and I kind of want to add that to the story. I would have added it before, but the episode guide I was using didn't give that much detail, but after reading one about an angst of Kag/Inu, I decided I should maybe add something about that, becasue the next part of the chapter is the encounter with Kikyo. But anyway, another note, I am sick and tired of people telling me I have spelling errors when I already know this, but if it's pissing you people off that much I can take my story to school, fix it up there and then re post it on Fanfiction. Also another note, one reviewer mentioned that it wasn't a river of lava that Kikyo fell in, but but a sea of Naraku's youki after reading several episodes guides. Oh and if some of you are caught up on the series and are wondering how the hell Kikyo is alive, well for that part I'm following the manga, so sometime in the series they will show Kikyo coming back. Anyway, I guess the main point for this note is wondering if you guys want me to fix up my story first and then go onto the next chapter, and what I should put in the next chappie too.  
  
Lynns  
  
PS I am also open for any other comments you have 


	19. Finding Kikyo

Okay, sorry for the long update, but I was kind of having a writers block. I don't know how long I stared at the screen, trying to decide what to write next. As for the spelling errors and what not, feh I'll just leave em, but no more complaining, or I won't update as much!  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Inu-Yasha waited patiently downstairs while Kagome was getting her stuff ready for their trip back to the past. The snow storm had subsided, which meant Kagome's family would be able to travel safely home tomorrow.  
  
"I'm ready,"  
  
The half demon turned his head towards the stairs to see Kagome come down, wearing her usual school uniform, "You're going to wear that?"  
  
"I always do,"  
  
"Well you might want to wear something different," said Inu-Yasha, pointing to the mark on her neck.  
  
"Oh right, I'll change then," said Kagome, handing her new bag she had gotten from Sota and headed back upstairs to change.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed. Things were going to a little difficult to act like nothing happened between them so Miroku and the others wouldn't notice. Shippo would deffinetly be able to smell something different on Kagome, but he was too young to really understand. If Kouga were to show up though, that would definetly cause a problem.  
  
Kagome came back down again in a blue turtle neck and a light brown skirt, "Better?"  
  
"Much better," smiled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome grabbed her jacket and headed outside with Inu-Yasha at her side. The snow was falling lightly from the sky, but the sun was being blocked by the dark clouds. They entered to well house, and Kagome climbed on Inu- Yasha's back.  
  
"You ready?" asked the half demon.  
  
"Yup,"  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped into the well with his mate on his back. In a matter of moments they had landed in the past. Kagome looked up to see it wasn't snowing in this era, but like her time the sun wasn't shining. The half demon jumped out and landed softly in the snow. He then started to walk towards the village. Inu-Yasha had missed being in his time, and was happy to be back. They stopped on the outskirts of the village and the half demon set Kagome down.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't answer as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I just want to hold you for a bit longer . . . we won't be able to do this for a while,"  
  
Kagome nodded and wrapped her own arms around her mate. After a while they released each other and continued their journey to the village. Inu- Yasha briefly kissed Kagome on the lips before entering the village. The half demon put on his usual stubborn face as they entered Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Kagome!" cried Kaede, standing up from her spot by the fire.  
  
"Yeah were back," grumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Where are Sango and the others?" asked Kagome, not seeing them in the hut.  
  
"Ye might want to sit down for this news,"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked slightly confused, but sat down around the fire.  
  
"It happened about five days ago. Kouga had shown up wondering where Kagome had gone since he couldn't find her,"  
  
"So that wimpy wolf has something to do with this?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"No, it has to do with my sister,"  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes, Kouga could smell her from your forest, so Miroku and the others went to check it out,"  
  
"Well what happened?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo came here to tell us that all the shards have been collected, except for the two that you have Kagome, the two in Kouga's legs, and the one in Kohaku's back,"  
  
(To be honest, I don't know how many shards Kagome has in the series right now, so I'm just going to say two)  
  
"So what did Kikyo do?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"She said the time would come for the battle against Naraku, and that she would be sending him and the jewel to hell, but then demanded to know where you were,"  
  
"Of course Miroku wouldn't tell her," added Kagome.  
  
"Yes, which upset my sister when she found out that Inu-Yasha was with you Kagome. She then kidnaped Miroku and the others, plus Kouga,"  
  
"Why would she do that?" asked Inu-Yasha, "If she just wanted me, why not wait till I got back?"  
  
"Most likely she saw Miroku and the others as a threat to her, the monk did try to rest her soul in peace, but Kikyo managed stop him,"  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"She said you would be able to follow her scent, and that she would kill Miroku and the others if you didn't come,"  
  
Inu-Yasha just stared at the ground, "Then we should go rescue our friends,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I beg of ye to put my sisters soul to rest,"  
  
"I will," said Inu-Yasha, standing up, "Kagome, let's go,"  
  
"Bye Kaede, we'll be back soon," said Kagome, following Inu-Yasha out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome watched curiously as Inu-Yasha was on all fours sniffing the ground. They had been walking for almost three hours and yet there was still no sign of Kikyo at all.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, I can't pick up her scent," growled Inu-Yasha, getting back up to his feet, "I hope she hasn't done anything to Miroku and the others,"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, and tried to see if she could sense Kouga's jewel shards.  
  
"Can you sense Kouga's jewel shards?"  
  
"No, which means they're not in this area," sighed Kagome, stepping up beside her mate.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't look at Kagome as she stood beside him, all he did was stare at the snowy path ahead of them. Kagome reached her small hand forward to grasp his, but the half demon pulled his hand away and started to walk away. She just stared as Inu-Yasha walked away from her, and wouldn't even look at her. Feeling a bit hurt from his action, she followed after Inu-Yasha, but kept her distance. Inu-Yasha kept sniffing the air, seeing if he could pick up Kikyo's or his other companions scent. Snow started to lightly fall from the sky, landing softly in Kagome's hair.  
  
The two continued to trudge through the snow which was starting to get a little deeper. As they kept walking, the wind started to pick up, which meant that a blizzard was most likely come that night. Inu-Yasha stayed ahead, making a path for Kagome to follow so she wouldn't get stuck, but for some reason wasn't even talking to her. However, Kagome wasn't really paying attention, she was busy trying to concentrate on finding Kouga's shards, and how the others were. She hoped Kikyo hadn't done anything to them like she had threatened to Kaede.  
  
Finally night had fallen, and Inu-Yasha had managed to find a cave that was big enough for the two of them. Kagome found some pieces of wood in the back and managed to make a fire.  
  
"I'll go out and find us some food," said Inu-Yasha, heading to the entrance of the cave.  
  
Kagome was about to protest that they had Ramen, but he was gone before she could say another word. Sighing, Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and set it on the floor of the cave, and crawled in. *Why is Inu-Yasha acting like this? He wouldn't even talk to me today, or hold my hand. I know were not supposed to act so . . . well lovey to each other, but Miroku and the others aren't around, he could of least talked to me a bit* thought Kagome, pulling her sleeping bag covers over her head. To be honest, she really wasn't that hungry, and decided to hit the hay early.  
  
*Is he going to act like this all the time? Is he really acting like this so others won't find out about our relationship? Or was it all a lie on the vacation? No, Inu-Yasha wouldn't do something that cruel to me . . .* Kagome glanced down at the engagement ring and the locket around her neck. *Inu-Yasha did promise me we would have a future together, but what happens if he is dragged down to hell with Kikyo . . . then what?* Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wished she could show her love to Inu-Yasha by holding him, and telling Miroku and the others . . . but she knew better than that. Knowing Naraku he would definetly use their relationship in some sort of scheme of his. *Why am I even thinking this? Inu-Yasha and I agreed that we would act like nothing happened between us . . . so what am I worrying about it?* thought Kagome as she tried to drift off to sleep. Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to fall asleep . . . but it was no use. Kagome started to remember all the painful times she had been with Inu-Yasha, when the half demon unknowingly would break her heart. Every time she had seen him with the priestess, it felt like an invisible hand had ripped out her own beating heart and crushed it. Sighing heavily Kagome tried to forget the past, and remembered all the fun times she had had with Inu-Yasha, which lulled her into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Inu-Yasha entered the cave, totally covered in snow. In his hand were two dead rabbits and were frozen stiff. Wiping the snow off his clothes and hair, Inu-Yasha made his way to the back of the cave where his and Kagome's small camp was. He sighed in seeing that she was already asleep, and started to cook the rabbits for himself. As he approached the fire, the smell of dry tears hit his sensitive nose. *Was . . . was she crying?* thought the have demon, *Was it my fault . . . idiot . . . of course it's your fault . . . but what did I do?* Inu-Yasha knelt down beside her and frowned. It must of had something to do with the way he acted today. *I know Kagome tried to grab my hand a couple of times . . . but if Naraku had any spies following us he would deffinetly know. Even now we could be watched . . . so I can't risk showing my feelings for my mate here* Inu- Yasha sighed and started to cook his meal over the fire, but his eyes were locked on Kagome. It was going to be a lot harder than he had thought about holding his feelings back . . . even now he felt alone . . . not being able to hold his mate in his arms, protecting her from the world. His ears twitched, hearing her uneven breathing which meant she was not asleep.  
  
"I know you're awake Kagome . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened and stared into the half demons.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"For what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Making you cry,"  
  
Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and in less than two steps stood in front of Inu-Yasha. Before the half demon could say a word, she took a seat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha . . . I just want you to hold me . . ."  
  
The half demon sighed, and wrapped his arms protectively around his mate, "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be,"  
  
Kagome nodded as Inu-Yasha's arms wrapped more tightly around her.  
  
"As long as no one is around, we'll be fine," whispered Kagome.  
  
"But Naraku has many spies . . . what if he's watching us right now?"  
  
"I think he's concentrating more on finding the remaining jewel shards then us . . ." sighed Kagome, snuggling closer to her mate.  
  
"But Kagome . . ."  
  
"Hush . . ." whispered Kagome, pressing her finger to his lips, "Let's just enjoy this moment until tomorrow, when we have to search for Miroku and the others,"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed contently and hugged Kagome closer to his body, "Kagome . . . we should get some sleep,"  
  
Kagome nodded as she got off Inu-Yasha's lap and crawled into her sleeping bag again. She watched the half demon munch on the cooked rabbit and waited until he was finished before speaking to him again.  
  
"Do you want to sleep with me?" asked Kagome, moving over in the sleeping bag, showing there was enough room for Inu-Yasha to crawl in, "I've just gotten so used to being in your arms that I couldn't sleep before,"  
  
Inu-Yasha just nodded and laid his sword by the fire, and removed his outer red haori before sliding in next to his mate. Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her back to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. He could now hear Kagome's even breathing, indicating that she was now asleep, but the half demon was having a difficult time trying to sleep. He just couldn't help but think what could happen to Kagome now that they were back in the past. The only one that had been a threat in her world was Hojo and his brother, but they were both long gone. Now he had Naraku, and other demons to deal with in this time. Sighing, Inu-Yasha held Kagome tighter to his chest, and his eyes slowly closed, his mates scent sending him into a deep sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked side by side along the snowy path, and out of the village they had just been to.  
  
"Well at least we know Kikyo is somewhere in this area," said Inu-Yasha, sniffing the air delicately.  
  
"The villagers said they kept seeing a miko going in out of the forest, so she's got to be near," added Kagome, "And I'm starting to sense two jewel shards coming from somewhere in the middle of that forest,"  
  
Inu-Yasha continued to sniff the air, "Yeah, I can smell her now,"  
  
"Let's just hope Miroku and the others are alright," said Kagome.  
  
Deep down, the two just wanted to run into the forest to try and find their companions, but decided to take it slow just in case they fell into a trap by not taking their time. Kagome lead the way since Inu-Yasha could smell Kikyo's scent all over the forest and couldn't really tell where she would be right now.  
  
"That's funny," said Inu-Yasha, jumping over a log.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome.  
  
"For some reason I smell Sesshoumaru . . . or at least he was here . . ." said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, and just let her senses guide her and her feet started to move on their own. Inu-Yasha watched curiously as Kagome walked through the forest, her eyes tightly shut and didn't trip on any of the branches. The half demon followed his mate, watching as she lead them to a very large cave. Inu-Yasha smelled the air delicately, "Yeah, she's been in there,"  
  
"There's a holy barrier surrounding this place, I can feel it,"  
  
"So can I . . . I'm already starting to feel weak just by standing near it,"  
  
"Should I just go in?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha smelled the air again, "I don't smell her in there, you go ahead and see if the others are in there, I'll stay out here and stand guard,"  
  
Kagome nodded and pecked Inu-Yasha on the lips before heading into the cave, her grip tight on the bow. It was so dark she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. She kept her hand on the wall, walking slowly so she wouldn't trip on anything.  
  
Inu-Yasha kept his back to the cave entrance while his eyes scanned the forest. He couldn't see or smell that Kikyo was near, which made him a little less tense, but he continued to be watchful. Suddenly he could hear someone approaching from a fair distance away. Inu-Yasha smelled the air again, and growled. Kikyo was approaching from his left. Looking over his shoulder, Inu-Yasha sighed and headed in Kikyo's direction. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome made her way around a bend and finally saw a small glow of light ahead of her. She started to pick up the pace and could finally see Miroku.  
  
"Miroku!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" yelled Miroku getting to his feet.  
  
Kagome stopped and could see the barrier that kept her friends prisoner.  
  
Sango was now standing beside Miroku, but Shippo, Kirara, and Kouga still remained on the floor.  
  
"They can't move?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Neither can Sesshoumaru," said Sango, pointing to the back of their small prison.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glaring at her, but what made her gasp was seeing the small girl sleeping in the lords arms.  
  
"Where's Kikyo?" asked Kagome.  
  
"She left quite a while ago," said Miroku, "Can you get us out of here?"  
  
Kagome put her hand against the barrier, "I've never seen a shield like this,"  
  
"Neither have I, it some how keeps humans and demons prisoners," said Miroku. Touching the barrier which gave him a quick zap.  
  
"We got out last time when Rin reached her hand through and pulled us out," said Sango.  
  
"Then that should work again," said Miroku, "Sango, help Kouga to his feet, I'll help Sesshoumaru,"  
  
"I don't need your help," hissed Sesshoumaru, his eyes flashing red.  
  
"I'll make sure Inu-Yasha doesn't see me helping you if that's what you're worried about," sighed Miroku.  
  
Kagome reached her hand through the barrier and took a hold of Sango's hand, pulling her through, along with Kouga, Shippo and Kirara. Then she helped Sesshoumaru and Miroku through. Kagome then grabbed Kouga's other arm and put it around her so she could help him through the cave.  
  
"Ka . . . Kagome . . ." Kouga whispered weakly.  
  
"Hang on Kouga, we're almost out," said Kagome.  
  
They slowly made their way out of the cave and Miroku released Sesshoumaru before they came out.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" called Kagome, releasing Kouga.  
  
"You mean mutt face is here too?" asked Kouga. "Kagome duck!" cried Sango, pushing her friend the ground.  
  
Kagome was surprised, but she caught the sight of an arow that nearly missed her shoulder and hit a tree near by. Miroku stood in front of the two girls, his staff gripped tightly in his hands. Kikyo slowly made her way through the trees to the group standing outside the cave.  
  
"Where's Inu-Yasha?" demanded Kagome, getting to her feet.  
  
Kikyo just stared at Kagome, her eyes shifting to the others.  
  
"Answer me!" cried Kagome.  
  
"He's busy at the moment dealing with my soul catchers," whispered Kikyo.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . " whispered Kagome, trying to head in the direction that Kikyo had come from.  
  
"Don't move," said Kikyo, grabbing another arrow.  
  
Kagome froze in her tracks, glaring at the arrow that was pointed at her heart. Suddenly Kouga leaped in front of Kagome, "You will not lay a hand on my woman you wench,"  
  
"Your woman? Why don't you smell her carefully wolf demon, she is no longer yours," hissed Kikyo.  
  
Kouga glanced at Kagome, and sniffed her, his eyes widening, "Why do you smell like Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kagome ignored Kouga and just stared at Kikyo, "How do you know?"  
  
"I'm surprised that wolf didn't smell it in the cave," whispered Sesshoumaru, making sure Rin was behind him, but didn't really notice the trembling Jaken clinging to his kimono.  
  
"Inu-Yasha decided that he would confess what he did with you these past few weeks, instead of me killing you,"  
  
"What is she talking about?" asked Miroku.  
  
"He told me everything you did, and after hearing that I cannot let you live," whispered Kikyo, her grip tightening on her bow.  
  
Kouga still remained in front of Kagome, "Kagome, please tell me it isn't true," he whispered painfully.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga, but it is . . . I love him,"  
  
The wolf demons face was full of hurt, but he stayed in between Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
"Move wolf . . ."  
  
"I cannot . . . "  
  
"Then you shall die," said Kikyo, releasing her arrow.  
  
Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome and took off into the air. Miroku and Sango then charged at Kikyo trying to get her bow and arrow away from her grasp. Kikyo easily dodged their attempts and aimed another arrow at Miroku. However the miko suddenly became paralyzed as she felt something slice through her. Jumping to the side, Kikyo watched as three souls left her body, and Sesshoumaru was standing where she had last stood, holding the Tenseiga. Kikyo grabbed another arrow and aimed it at Rin, who had a scared Jaken standing in front of the girl, trying somewhat to protect her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot die yet . . . not until Naraku is destroyed!" screamed Kikyo, "Now drop your sword!,"  
  
Miroku and Sango watched the demon lord, and were surprised as he narrowed his eyes and placed the sword back at his hip. Kikyo smiled and turned her attention back to Kagome and shot an arrow at Kouga's arm. The miko than ran forward and grabbed another arrow, preparing to kill Kagome with a single shot. Kagome could only close her eyes, and waited for the arrow to hit her. Suddenly there was loud high pitched scream, and Kagome felt herself being lifted off the ground. She opened her eyes to see Inu- Yasha holding her in his arms.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ." breathed Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha just smiled as they landed back on the ground. Kikyo was lying in the snow, a small gash on her shoulder.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . why?" whispered Kikyo.  
  
The half demon glanced at Kagome, "Do they . . ."  
  
"They know now," said Kagome.  
  
"Know what?" asked Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"Kikyo . . . I'm with Kagome now, I told you that . . ." whispered Inu- Yasha, his grip tightening around his mate.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed, and before the half demon could move, she had grabbed another arrow and shot it at Inu-Yasha. The half demon cried out in pain when it hit his wrist, instead of Kagome's shoulder. Kikyo then charged forward her hands outstretched, and Kagome could feel the miko power that was coming from them. Kagome tried to push Inu-Yasha out of the way, but when the dead miko's hands came in contact with Kagome's flesh, there was a blinding flash of pink light.  
  
"Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha.  
  
Miroku and the others covered their eyes, waiting for the light to disappeared. When the light was gone, they all opened their eyes to see Kagome, Kikyo, and Inu-Yasha had disappeared.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
I am so sorry if this chapter really sucked, but I feel totally sick. The only reason I'm writing is because I felt guilty for not updating in a while, and didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Anyway, I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm so sorry this chapter sucked big time, but feh it's the best I can do.  
  
Lynns. 


	20. The Real Me

Well good news everyone I am feeling much better, but being a woman I was feeling quite sick. *ahem* Anyway, I decided to update as soon as possible since I got a job today, so I will try to get the chapters up as soon as I can.  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
He could feel a pulsing pain ripple through his head, as if he were having a bad headache. His eyes were closed shut, and he inhaled the smells around him. It was nothing he had ever smelled before, but could distantly make out Kagome's and Kikyo's scent. Finally opening his eyes, Inu-Yasha found himself face down on the snowy ground. He was in a gigantic clearing with no trees, or anyone around him, yet he could still smell Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome!" called out Inu-Yasha, "Where are you?"  
  
The half demon started to run, but there was no sign of her or Kikyo. Inu-Yasha kept running and running, but there seemed to no end of the clearing, there were no trees or any animals that could be seen.  
  
"Damn it!" screamed Inu-Yasha punching the ground, "Kagome where are you?"  
  
"She is fine Inu-Yasha," said a voice.  
  
The half demon almost jumped out of skin and twirled around to come face to face with Kikyo. Inu-Yasha growled deep and his throat and suddenly lunged at the priestess, pinning her to the ground, his fangs ans teeth bared, "Where the hell is my mate wench?"  
  
Kikyo had a calm look on her face and didn't seemed frightened at all, "Inu-Yasha, your mate is perfectly fine,"  
  
"Then where is she?" snarled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"She and I are one at the moment,"  
  
Inu-Yasha immediately got off Kikyo and just stared at the miko, "What?"  
  
"When Kagome was touched by the maiden of earth and bones they became one, and I was awakened,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Smell me,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smell me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the air, his eyes widening. It did not smell of the Kikyo of earth and bones, but the familiar scent of the miko that he recognized from fifty three years ago.  
  
"It's me Inu-Yasha . . . the Kikyo you knew fifty years ago,"  
  
"What is going on?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha last time we met, I will admit I was rather angry at you,"  
  
"Angry? You tried to kill me!"  
  
"I know I was, but then I truly believed you betrayed me, but now . . . I know the truth, about Naraku and all,"  
  
" . . . ."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, when I was resurrected, a part of my soul was left in the body of earth and bones, but I will tell you right now, it wasn't me,"  
  
"Kikyo . . ."  
  
"It was nothing more than my hatred for you at the time, but when Kagome had touched the fake me . . . and I was awakened . . . "  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Shhh, let me explain. We are in a realm where time stands still, it is the place where the maiden of earth and bones wanted to drag you to. Inu- Yasha, that day we were snapped into Naraku's trap . . ."  
  
"Kikyo I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Inu-Yasha said, cutting her off.  
  
"I should also be saying sorry, since I did not trust you as well. Inu- Yasha, did you really plan to go with the fake me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha lowered his head, "I did at first, since I thought it was you . . . and that it was my dept to pay, but then . . ."  
  
"Then you realized it wasn't the real me,"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but . . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I remember when you were resurrected that you said your spirit could not rest in peace until you saw me dead, which is why I thought I had to go to hell with you,"  
  
Kikyo walked forward, which caused Inu-Yasha to freeze. She placed a hand on his cheek, staring into Inu-Yasha's eyes, "You've changed greatly,"  
  
"Wha . . ."  
  
"Your eyes are different . . . they hold a certain softness to it . . . of course it is Kagome's doing,"  
  
"Yes, she taught me to trust people again,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it is true that I followed you in death, but for two reasons. One I did not want you to die alone, and two because of the jewel. It was tainted with my hatred, and therefore would have turned me into a monster,"  
  
"Kikyo . . ."  
  
"It is true that I died for you . . . but Inu-Yasha I am dead . . . only my soul exists within Kagome . . . and she is not me,"  
  
"I know that . . . ."  
  
"Good, because it's time for you to move one. We were not destined to be together, because if I had lived, you would not have met your mate. Inu- Yasha, it is not true that your death would bring the anger part of my soul to peace, but would increase its wickedness by holding your heart and poisoning it,"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"The only way it will be at peace is returning to Kagome's body,"  
  
"I have no regrets, except that maybe we should have trusted each other more, before we decided you were to become human,"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"But what happened happened, and what is done is done. We can not change the past,"  
  
"Kikyo, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Did you truly love me?" asked the half demon.  
  
Kikyo continued to stare into his eyes, but released her hand from his cheek, "I'm not quite sure what it was I felt for you . . . what about you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha lowered his gaze, "I was so lonely, and you were the only one who didn't seem to shun me for what I was . . . I don't know what is was that I felt for you . . . maybe just companionship . . ."  
  
"Perhaps, but we were both lonely and needed someone to share the pain with," whispered Kikyo, stepping forward to hug Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Please don't," said Inu-Yasha, stepping back.  
  
Kikyo smiled, "Inu-Yasha it is time fore me to return to Kagome's body, but I must let you know that you must destroy the me that is of earth and bones,"  
  
"But I can't harm you,"  
  
"If you don't, she was most likely harm Kagome then,"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, "I guess,"  
  
"May I just give you a friendly hug,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and wrapped his arms around Kikyo in a brief, friendly hug.  
  
"Farewell Inu-Yasha, It was an honor to meet you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, and was suddenly surrounded by pink light once again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The half demons eyes flew open to find himself in a large clearing. Kagome was lying on his chest, and Kikyo was lying not to far away. Suddenly the two girls eyes opened, and Inu-Yasha winced remembering he had an arrow in his wrist.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kagome, groggily.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to respond, but could see Kikyo out of the corner of his eye getting to her feet.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I won't let you live," she screamed, lunging at Kagome.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, expecting Inu-Yasha to pick her up and run, but she didn't feel his arms around her. She opened her eyes to see Kikyo's hands a few inches from her shoulders, and Inu-Yasha clawed hand right through Kikyo's chest.  
  
"Inu . . . Inu-Yasha," gasped Kikyo.  
  
The half demon said nothing as he took his other hand, and swiped at Kikyo's stomach. Her body crumpled into a pile of dust, with the miko clothes falling to the ground.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and pulled the arrow out of his wrist, giving off a rather small yelp.  
  
"Is . . . Kikyo gone?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and watched silently as a small whit orb came up from Kikyo's ashes, and floated to Kagome, and entered her body. No words were spoken as Inu-Yasha crawled towards Kagome, and pulled her up in his lap, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Maybe we should find Miroku and the others," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Maybe . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha. He felt relieved knowing that Kikyo was at peace, and that her soul was free. The half demon looked into his mates eyes, "We don't need to find them, I can hear them coming,"  
  
Kagome smiled and briefly kissed her mate, before standing and seeing Miroku and Sango heading there way.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Sango, approaching her friend, "You're okay,"  
  
"What happened?" asked Miroku.  
  
"It's a long story," sighed Inu-Yasha, "Say, where's Kouga?"  
  
"He's with Shippo and Kirara at the moment, and Sesshoumaru and his comrades have left,"  
  
"Go figure," sighed Kagome.  
  
The four headed out of the forest, and walked back to the cave where Kouga was resting from his wound when Kikyo shot him with the arrow. Shippo immediately ran to Kagome, and started to leap all over her, which caused Inu-Yasha to growl slightly in his throat. Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder, and now Kouga was standing, walking towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you . . . privately," said Kouga, eyeing Inu- Yasha.  
  
This caused the half demon to growl, "Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me,"  
  
Kouga also started to growl, "This is not for your ears,"  
  
"She's my mate! Of course it's for my ears!"  
  
The wolf sighed, knowing in the condition he was in, there was no way he could fight the half demon.  
  
"Kagome . . . you are my woman . . ."  
  
"Kouga I never agreed to that in the first place. You were just a good friend to me . . . I'm sorry, but . . . it's Inu-Yasha I love,"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Besides, you only wanted me to be your woman since I could only see that shards,"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome to talk face to face with the wolf. Miroku and the others had disappeared to give them a moment to talk, "Look wolf, Kagome doesn't love you, she's with me! Maybe you did start to love her for who she was, but Kagome doesn't return the feelings. Besides she has been marked as mine in the three traditions of demon mating,"  
  
Kouga looked slightly hurt, "But I claimed her first!"  
  
"No you didn't! I claimed her the moment she released me from the tree!"  
  
Kouga was now even more hurt, and turned around, his eyes staring at the ground.  
  
(I know he would put up more of a fight for Kagome, but since she said she didn't love him, it kind of is a waste of time to fight for a woman who doesn't love you)  
  
"Kouga, you still have Ayame," said Kagome.  
  
(Ayame is a wolf girl demon who is in love with Kouga. Kouga promised her she would be married to him, but Kouga doesn't remember)  
  
Kouga only nodded and sped off into the trees.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and turned around to face Kagome.  
  
"What did you mean I was yours since the day I pulled that arrow out of your chest?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You were the one that brought me back to life, and when I saved you from that centipede, that was the first step,"  
  
"Fist step to what?"  
  
"It's the three demon mate rules when choosing a mate. The first step is protecting, which I did when we traveled around. The second step is friendship, and we did becomes friends. The third step is trust, trusting the one you want as your mate with you life, which we have done,"  
  
"So ever since our encounter with Yura, demons have seen me as your mate?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Basically,"  
  
"And to think then I didn't even like you, and we were supposedly mates,"  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed and pulled Kagome in for a warm embrace, "Shall we find the others?"  
  
Kagome nodded, and then hand in hand they walked into the trees. ************************************************************************  
  
Sango and Miroku could do nothing but stare at their two friends. Kagome was asleep in Inu-Yasha's arms in the half demons usual spot up in a tree. They were surprised that the two were showing their affection for one another out in the open when Naraku's spies could be anywhere in the forest, but then again the exterminator and monk were also having a hard time as well.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you do realize we don't have anymore shards to collect," said Miroku.  
  
"Yes, I know,"  
  
"Which means the battle with Naraku will be coming soon. He will definetly go after Kouga, and us,"  
  
"I know, so we should enjoy the time we have until that battle," whispered Inu-Yasha, his gaze shifting to Kagome.  
  
"Is that what you two did on the vacation?" asked Sango.  
  
"Basically," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Shippo was asleep on Sango's lap, and Kirara was sleeping with Miroku and Sango leaning against the cat for warmth.  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru was captured by Kikyo," chuckled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You would have been too if you were a full demon," said Miroku.  
  
"Feh,"  
  
Miroku just smiled and wrapped his arm around Sango, "I think we should all get some sleep,"  
  
"Sounds good," sighed Inu-Yasha, his arms wrapping more tightly around Kagome.  
  
Unknown to the group they were being watched . . . not by an demon for their presence would have been sensed by Miroku and Kagome, and the scent found by Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kanna held her mirror up to the group so that their reflection was on it. Her emotionless face was still the same as she watched them slowly fall asleep, before lowering her mirror and walking off into the forest. He small steps could not be heard by the half demon as she walked silently through the soft snow. After walking for some time, she came to the clearing where her sister Kagura was waiting for her. The two said nothing as Kagura summoned her giant feather and the two were lifted into the air. Kagura only glanced at Kanna, but still said nothing to her sister. She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to attack Inu-Yasha and the others, but Naraku had given them strict orders to only spy. Kagura of course could not go near them with Inu-Yasha smelling her, so Kanna was the only one who could go since her presence could not be found. They glided through the cool crisp winter night, neither of them showing any sign of being cold. Finally they made their way to a small hut which had a powerful barrier surrounding it.  
  
(Well Naraku doesn't have his castle anymore, so I just decided to put him in a hut)  
  
The shield momentarily disappeared for the two sisters to pass through before it was up again. The sisters landed and entered the hut. A small fire was built in the center, with Naraku sitting down, waiting for them in the corner of the hut. No words were spoked as Kanna approached her creator, and held the mirror up for him to see. Kagura moved so maybe she could get a glimpse, but one swift glance from Naraku told her to stay where she stood.  
  
"Interesting," sneered Naraku as he stared at the image in the mirror, "Which means we only have four jewel shards to go after,"  
  
Kanna only nodded in agreement.  
  
"So two from Kagome, and two from Kouga . . . what about the ones in Kohaku's back?" questioned Kagura.  
  
"We'll get that one later, right now we need Kohaku for one more plan and then we will remove the shard,"  
  
"When will we attack?" asked Kagura.  
  
"Soon, when Inu-Yasha least expects it,"  
  
"You do realize Naraku, then in three more days . . ." Kagura caught herself for almost revealing Inu-Yasha's secret of the new moon. (Ok, Kagura is the only one who knows that Inu-Yasha is human on the new moon, she has not told Naraku yet, oh and if some of you didn't know, Naraku also does kind of go human once a month, but the difference is he can choose when he can become human).  
  
"What were you going to say?" asked Naraku.  
  
The last thing Kagura wanted to do was help the person she most of all hated, but did not want to lose her life when she could be free, "In three days it will be a new moon, and Inu-Yasha will be human,"  
  
Naraku's lips curled into a sneer, "Perfect,"  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Sorry for the long update, but hey I was busy with school and what not. Anyway . . . OVER 400 REVIEWS! *Dances around the house* Excellent! Never gotten that many reviews before. Anyway you guys, just review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh and a thousand apologies if this one was a little short, but I can guarantee that the next will be longer!  
  
Lynns 


	21. Don't go my love

I decided to start on the next chapter quickly since I am going to be extremely busy during the week with tests, work, and my Christmas Banquet.  So onward!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty

  Miroku walked around the small hut, making sure that all his scrolls were placed around it.  Shippo was on the monks shoulder and passed Miroku the last scroll which was placed on the closed window.

  "That should do it," said Miroku, giving off a small sigh.

  "We're going to be okay tonight, right?" asked Shippo nervously.

  "Of course my dear Shippo, these scrolls will even keep Naraku from getting to us," 

  Shippo nodded as Miroku walked into the hut to see Sango trying to start a fire.  The monk bent down and kissed his future wife on the cheek, "What are we having for dinner?"

  "I believe Kagome said Ramen for tonight," said Sango, adding another log to the fire.

  "Speaking of Kagome, where is she and Inu-Yasha?"

  "They went down to talk with Kaede before the sunset," sighed Sango.

  Miroku nodded.  The group had headed back to Kaede's village since tonight it would be the new moon, and they didn't want to be vulnerable for Naraku to attack them since Inu-Yasha would be vulnerable in his human form.  Kaede had suggested for them to stay in a hut that was by the shrine of Kikyo's grave.  Miroku then looked out the window and noticed that the sun was getting near to setting.

  "I'd better get those two before the sunsets," said Miroku, walking out of the hut with Shippo still on his shoulder.  Sango only nodded, still tending to the fire.

  The monk approached the low stairway, which lead down to the village, but stopped as he saw Kagome and Inu-Yasha just starting to climb.

  "Hurry it up you two!  The sun is about to set!"

  "Can it monk, we're coming," called Inu-Yasha.

  Miroku just shook his head and turned around, but almost yelped in surprise as he saw Inu-Yasha land in front of him with Kagome in his arms.

  "So what did Kaede say?" asked Miroku.

  "Nothing really, I was just giving her Kikyo's ashes," said Inu-Yasha, heading into the hut with his mate still in his arms.

  Miroku just nodded and followed the two inside.  Inu-Yasha set Kagome down, and took a seat in the corner of the hut.  Kagome went to her bag and grabbed the packages of Ramen she had brought and handed them to Sango.  It was quiet in the hut since everyone was nervous about tonight and how vulnerable they would be, although neither of them showed it of course.  Although if you had Inu-Yasha's hearing, you could hear Shippo's teeth slightly chattering.

  "I know everyone's thinking it, and I'm going to say it, Naraku is most likely going to attack tonight," said Inu-Yasha.

  "Does he even know that you turn human on the new moon?" asked Kagome.

  "Well Kagura, so most likely she told Naraku about my secret," sighed Inu-Yasha.

  "These scrolls will protect us, as long as we stay in the hut, we are fine," said Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha just nodded as Kagome took a seat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.  The half demon couldn't help but smile and wrap his arm around Kagome.  Suddenly a chill swept over his body and then another . . . the sun had finally set.  Inu-Yasha closed his eyes as he felt his nails shorten, he felt a jolt of pain come from his head as he felt his dog ears disappear and his human ears come out from the side of his head.  He could no longer hear Kagome's heart beat, or smell her scent around him.  Opening his eyes, his vision was now that of an ordinary human, and running his tongue along his teeth, he could no longer feel his fangs.  His eyes glanced from Kagome to his hair, which was black like hers.  Inu-Yasha could feel the pain subsiding from his body.  He never told anyone, but transforming from half demon to human would sometimes be painful, although he never showed it.  As a small child his mother would often hold him during the new moon while silent tears would run down his cheeks.

  "You okay?" asked Kagome.

  His eyes returned to her, and he smiled, "I'm fine now,"

  Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha, her hands running through his midnight hair.

  Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome and frowned . . . he felt weak, unable to protect his mate if Naraku were to show up, and could only wait for the sun to rise the next day.  He would not be able to sleep tonight, and in fact, none of them would be getting any shut eye tonight.

  "It's going to be a long night," commented Miroku from his spot by Sango.

  "Sure is," whispered Kagome.

  Shippo and Kirara were perched on the windowsill, watching to see if anyone would be coming their way.

  "So I take it you guys didn't open your presents," said Kagome.

 "No, we didn't get a chance," sighed Sango.

  "Do you want me to g o get them?"

  "No!" cried Inu-Yasha and basically everyone, "No one is leaving this hut,"

  "Alright," sighed Kagome.

************************************************************************

  Naraku peered down at the small hut from his perch high up in a tree.  He smirked and glanced down to see Kagura and Kanna on a branch lower than him, waiting for his commands.  

  "Fools, tonight will be the night I get the remaining shards from that nuisance of a girl, and then I'll go after that wolf," sneered Naraku.

  "What shall we do?" asked Kagura.

  "We wait hear, I believe Kohaku is making his way to the hut," said Naraku.

  "Why did you send him?  I could have that hut down in a matter of seconds,"

  "There are scrolls around that hut, you wouldn't be able to put a scratch  on it,"

  Kagura didn't say another word.

  Naraku smiled, and finally caught a glimpse of the boy as he made his way to the small hut, "Kohaku will wait there for hours, and hopefully they will be fast asleep if not, I will tell him when to attack,"

************************************************************************

  Six hours passed, but the group refused to get any shuteye for the evening. (So roughly it's around one or two in the morning since the sun sets around eight in my time, at least I think it does, I wasn't really paying attention to day and the sun rises)

  "I hear someone coming," whispered Shippo sitting up from the window ledge.

  Kirara mewed in agreement.  Everyone was now on their feet.  Miroku grabbing his staff, Sango her boomerang, Kagome her bows, and Inu-Yasha his tattered up sword.  Kagome and Inu-Yasha peered out one of the windows, while Sango and Miroku took the other two.

  "Blast, I don't see anything," hissed Inu-Yasha.

  "Shippo are you sure you heard someone?" asked Miroku.

  "Yes, I heard footsteps," said Shippo.

  "Well it must be Naraku," whispered Sango.

  "But it smells human,"

  Sango's eyes widened, "Kohaku . . ."

  Miroku looked more closely into the trees and caught a glimpse of something metal shining from the torch on their hut, "Get down!" screamed the monk, grabbing Sango.

  Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome down and watched as Kirara and Shippo landed beside him.  They could hear the sound of metal cutting wood, but nothing seemed to have happened.  Suddenly the roof of the hut split opened, causing the whole thing to collapse.

  Naraku leaped into the air from his tree and landed silently beside Kohaku.  Kagura and Kanna did the same, landing by their master.  Naraku smiled as he watched the monk and exterminator crawl out of the rubble, followed by Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and a now transformed Kirara.  

  "Damn it!" growled Inu-Yasha, making sure he was in front of Kagome.

  "It seems you were unprepared for me to use Kohaku to take down that pathetic hut," chuckled Naraku, glancing at the boy who was under his control.

  "Kohaku . . ." whispered Sango, looking at her brother.

  "I don't worry, once I take Kagome's shards, you can have his body back,"

  "Bastard!  No way we're giving you our shards," yelled Inu-Yasha.

  Naraku just smiled, "Get them," he whispered to Kagura and Kohaku.  The two nodded and slowly started to approach the group.

  Miroku and Sango stood in front of the others, their weapons gripped tight in their hands.  Kagura just chuckled as she grabbed her fan, and Kohaku pulled out his weapon out again.

  "Kagome, you and Inu-Yasha head to the well, we'll hold them off," said Miroku.

  "What?" asked Kagome?

  "We can't win until the sun rises, so you and Inu-Yasha head to the well and escape," said Sango.

  "There is no way in hell we're running away!"

  "I agree," added Inu-Yasha, although deep down, he really wanted to send Kagome home through the well.

  Miroku nodded and stepped forward, "Sango can you get your brother out of the way?" 

  Sango nodded and charged forward.  Kagura moved out of the way to attack Miroku, but the monk removed the prayer beads and opened his wind tunnel.  The wind user screamed as she tried to pull back from the powerful wind of the black hole.  Sango reached her brother and knocked her brothers weapon out of his hand.  Inu-Yasha then lept forward and punched the kid hard in the end, causing him to be knocked out.  Kagome then grabbed her arrow and aimed it at Kagura, who was holding onto a rock for dear life.  The miko was about to shoot but was tackled from behind by Inu-Yasha.  Miroku noticed that Naraku had tried to attack Kagome, but when Inu-Yasha tried to save his love, the half demon accidentally pushed himself and Kagome in the way of his wind tunnel.  The monk quickly closed the wind tunnel and watched as Kagura got to her feet, and did a back flip back to her master.

  "Tsk, tsk, tsk, and here I thought you would destroy them with a single blast Kagura," sneered Naraku.

  Kagura just gave off a small growl and turned her attention back to the group in front of her.

  "Allow me to make things easier," said Naraku, throwing his hands up into the air.  From the trees came his poisonous insects, the insects of hell.

  "Damn it," whispered Miroku, knowing he could no longer use his wind tunnel.  

  Kagura just smirked, and lunged forward, "Dance of the dragon," she whispered as her blades of wind came charging at the others from her fan.

  Both men tried to push the girls out of the way, but both ended up with a cut mark on their backs.  Kagura smiled and walked towards the group at a slow pace.  The two girls seemed to be knocked out, so Kagura approached the monk first.

  "I'll kill you first for trying to suck me up into the wind tunnel," whispered Kagura as she raised her fan.

  Sango suddenly opened her eyes, and Miroku jumped off the exterminator so she could hit Kagura with Hiraikotsu.  Kagura gave off a small grunt of pain, and was about to attack again, but stopped as a piercing pain came from her stomach, and then another.  Looking down, she could see two arrowheads sticking through her gut.  The taste of blood was now in her mouth as she turned around to see that it wasn't Kagome who fired the arrows but Inu-Yasha.

  "What?" she whispered, but when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, she knew it was the end as she felt the miko's power run through her body.  Kagura gave off a final cry as she felt her body being disintegrated by the miko's holy power.

  Naraku's expression did not change as he watched his detachment being killed, "Interesting Inu-Yasha, you used the arrows as a distraction for Kagome to attack my detachment,"

  "Inu-Yasha I didn't know you could shoot an arrow," whispered Kagome, her eyes still locked on Naraku.

  "Watching you all the time, I learned it pretty easy," smiled Inu-Yasha, his eyes also locked on Naraku. 

  "So you managed to destroy one attachment, I still have one left, and a knocked out useless boy,"

  Kanna then stepped forward, her mirror still in her small hands.

  "We can't attack her with out our attacks being reflected back," hissed Miroku.

  Kanna however just stood there, she didnt move or speak.  Miroku looked extremely confused, and shifted his eyes back to Naraku, but felt a chill run down his spine as he realized that the demon wasn't there.  Looking up into the air, he saw Naraku, and was coming down to land right on top of him.  The monk dodged, as did the others.

  "This is the end," hissed Naraku, "Good bye monk,"

  Miroku watched in horror as Naraku raised his clawed hand and was about to bring it down, but stopped as something hit him from behind, taking his clawed hand off.  He turned around, but only saw a miko arrow hitting him square in the chest.

  "Miroku!  Get out of there!" cried Sango.

  Miroku didn't need to be told twice as he got to his feet and ran to stand by the exterminator.

  Naraku just smiled as his arm was reattached, but there was still a large hole in his chest.  He then jumped back and landed behind Kanna.  Smiling the girl was sucked into his body, covering the hole in his body, "Just like new,"

  "Damn it," whispered Sango.

  "Kagome," hissed Inu-Yasha, looking at his lover.

  "Yes?" she asked.  

  "We'll hold him off, and you head to the well,"

  "Inu-Yasha we've been through this, I am not leaving," whispered Kagome.

  "And now it ends . . ." sneered Narkau, charging forward, his clawed ands aimed for Kagome.  Inu-Yasha immediately stood in front of Kagome and tried to push her out of the way, but something caused Naraku to stop his attack and turn his head.

  Out of nowhere, Kouga came running up the hill and kicked Naraku hard across the face, "Keep your hands off Kagome!"

  Inu-Yasha for once happy that Kouga showed to help them for once.

  Kouga landed beside Miroku, "Looks like I arrived just in time,"

  "Thank you," said Kagome from behind Inu-Yasha.

  "Hmm, well thank you Kouga, you have saved me the time of trying to find you," sneered Naraku.

  "Keh, like you could ever kill me," snarled Kouga, "I'm going to kill you for killing my kin!"

  "Kouga no!  Don't just charge!" cried Kagome.

  "You fool!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

  Kouga just ran forward, his arm rose ready to hit Naraku with a powerful blow.  Naraku just remained in his spot, a smirk on his face.  The wolf demon was about to hit Naraku in the face, but Naraku had suddenly grabbed Kouga by the throat, holding him up in the air.

  "Fool, it seems I will be getting your shards first before Kagome's,"

  "Damn it," choked Kouga.

  Naraku just smiled, as his other hand dug into Kouga's right leg and pulled out the jewel shard, which was a light blue, but suddenly turned black by Naraku's touch.  Chuckling, Naraku grabbed the other one and threw the wolf demon back to Inu-Yasha and the others.  Kouga could no longer move since both his legs were injured.

  "Now I only have three jewel shards to add, and I will then have the completed Shikon no Tama,"

  Kagome and Sango were both being well protected by the two men, who at the moment were trying to come up with some sort of plan for them to escape.

  "How long till sunrise?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Another five or six hours," whispered Miroku.

  "Damn it,"

  Naraku then lunged forward, first hitting Miroku out of the way and then Inu-Yasha who skidded on the ground.  Sango threw her boomerang, but Naraku easily dodged it, hitting her in the stomach.  Naraku then approached Kagome and reached for the necklace which had the bottle of the two jewel shards, but was suddenly thrown back.  Everyone watched with wide eyes as Naraku was thrown back by Kagome's miko power. (Well she does it in the video game, and I beat Naraku every time I use that move, so I decided to use it.  Yes I play video games and I love it! However I won't let Naraku die just from that of course)  Inu-Yasha was immediately by Kagome's side, "Where did you learn that?"

  "I . .  I don't know," whispered Kagome, staring at Naraku who was lying on the ground.

  "Wench . . . you'll pay for that," whispered Naraku, getting to his feet, "I've done enough playing around, time to finally finish you off,"

  Naraku ran at Kagome, his clawed hand ready to strike her in the chest.  Inu-Yasha immediately shielded her with his body, but Hiraikotsu stopped the demons attack.  However, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were hit by Naraku's arm and Inu-Yasha got a dash of poison into his eyes. Both went tumbling down the long hill towards the village.  Miroku and Sango immediately started to go all out on Naraku so he wouldn't go after their two friends. (Oh and if you are curious, Kirara and Shippo are watching over Kohaku)

  The two continued to tumble down the hill at a rapid speed, with Inu-Yasha's arm wrapped tightly around his mate.  He couldn't see a thing with the poison in his eyes, and wouldn't be able to until the morning.  Kagome clung to Inu-Yasha, her eyes closed as well, knowing they would be crashing into one of the huts any minute.  Hitting a patch of ice they started to roll even faster, their bodies frozen from rolling in the snow.  Kagome and Inu-Yasha cried out as they went through a hut wall, which caused Inu-Yasha to let go of his love.  He could feel his back collide with a lantern, and the glass pieces digging into his back, but the fire rat cloak prevented his skin from being cut.  He coughed a few times due to the wind had been knocked out of him.

  "Kagome!  Kagome are you okay?" asked Inu-Yasha.  He couldn't see her, and his body was in so much pain.  His right arm was definitely broken.  *It's just like the night we faced off against the peach man*  "Kagome!"

  Inu-Yasha urged his body to move, his hands searching for his mate.

  "I'm here Inu-Yasha," whispered Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha followed the sound of her voice and finally found her hand.  He wished he could see her face,  "Kagome . . . I think my arms broken,"

  "Yes . . . it's at an odd angle,"

  "Kagome . . . please . . . I beg of you . . . you can still make it to the well,"

  "I can't,"

  "Damn it Kagome!  I don't want to lose you like this!  Please do this for me!"

  "I can't,"

  "Kagome please," whispered Inu-Yasha, his forehead now pressed against hers, "Please?"

  "Inu-Yasha . . ."

  "Please? We can't win like this!  My arm is broken and I will be blind till morning.  It's going to be another five hours before I can fight him,"

  Kagome didn't say a word; instead both her hands found Inu-Yasha's.

  "Kagome?"

  "Inu-Yasha . . . I can't move . . ."

  "What . . . did you break your leg?" asked Inu-Yasha, wishing he could see.

  "No . . . nothings broken . . ."

  "Then what is it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome's hands were still in Inu-Yasha's as she took his left hand and moved it down her body.  Inu-Yasha could tell that she was lying on her side, but suddenly his hand came in contact with something.  He could feel a long, thin metal piece with a point at the end, which was wet with something.

  "Kagome, why are you lying near a pitch fork?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "I'm not lying near it . . . it's  . . . it's . . ."

  His hand went down the pitchfork points and stopped at Kagome's abdomen.  "N . . . No . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.

 "Inu-Yasha . . ."

  "No . . . no this can't be . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha, his voice shaking.

  "Inu-Yasha . . . I love you . . ."

  "No!  Don't you start saying good byes!" cried Inu-Yasha.

  "But . . . I am . . . dying." whispered Kagome.

  He could feel her hands in his again, "Kagome . . ."

  "My love . . . I'm . . . I'm glad that I got to tell you how I felt, and that we . . . got to spend a magical week together,"

  "Kagome . . . no . . ."

  "I'm glad I got to show you my love for you that night . . ."

  "Kagome . . . please . . . don't leave me," Inu-Yasha whispered painfully.

  "I'm sorry it had to end like this . . . I love you with all my heart and soul . . . please keep fighting and destroy Naraku before . . . more lives are taken,"

  "No . . . you can't go . . . you can't leave me . . ." Inu-Yasha continued to whisper.

  "Inu-Yasha . . . would you please give me one final kiss?" requested Kagome

  Inu-Yasha felt his way up to her face, tears running down his cheeks as his lips locked with hers, he pulled away for a moment, and whispered painfully, "I love you . . . Kagome,"

  "I . . . love . . . you . . ." 

  Inu-Yasha continued to kiss her, he could feel her kiss him back, but after a moment her fingers became limp in his, and she was no longer kissing him back.  Inu-Yasha could no longer hold off the pain, and gave off a harsh sob.  His hands reached Kagome's hips, and he pulled the fork out of her body.  Sitting up, he held Kagome's body in his arms, his nose buried into the crook of her neck, feeling the last bit of warmness from her flesh.  He could feel blood still poring from her wound.  Inu-Yasha let off another harsh sob, and screamed, "Kagome! No!"

  (I would have stopped it here, but since it will be a while for the next chapter, I just kept going)

  His hands wrapped tightly around her limp body, his sobs becoming harsher.

 "No . . . this . . . this cannot be . . . you're not supposed to die . . . not like this . . . Kagome . . . please come back . . ." sobbed Inu-Yasha, his face still buried in her neck.  "It wasn't . . . supposed to be like this . . . we were supposed to defeat Naraku . . . build a home in my forest . . . have children together . . . and then live out the rest of our days . . . Gods it's all my fault!  If I had just hanged onto you . . . then this never would have happened!  I couldn't protect you . . . I swore to protect you and I couldn't!"

  Inu-Yasha finally removed his nose from her neck, and shook her gently, "Come on Kagome . . . wake up . . . please wake up . . ."

  She gave no reply, just the howling of the wind he could hear with his human ears.

  "Don't leave me Kagome . . . please don't do this to me . . . don't leave me alone . . . I don't want to be alone . . . please . . . Kagome please wake up,"

  He gave off another harsh sob, reality slowly setting into his mind.  Leaning down and kissing his mates dead lips one last time and he whispered, "Now that you are gone, nothing matters anymore . . . I can't go on in this world with out you,"

  He could now hear someone running down the hill, but paid no attention as he continued to hold his dead mate.

  "Inu-Yasha!  Are you and Kagome alright!" called Miroku entering the hut.

  Inu-Yasha didn't say another word; he just buried his face back into the crook of Kagome's neck.

  "Oh gods . . ." whispered Miroku as he stared at the bloody pitchfork and the pool of blood on the ground, "No . . . it can't be . . ."

  "It's my fault . . . it's all my fault," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  Miroku bit his bottom lip and said a silent prayer for Kagome before placing his hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

  "No . . . it wasn't your fault . . . "

  "Yes it was . . . I should have hold onto her . . ."

  "Inu-Yasha . . . the one to blame is Naraku . . . will you just sit there holding your dead mate . . . or will you come and avenge her death?" asked Miroku.

  "If I could see, I would already be up on that hill trying to kill Naraku with my bare hands until I drew my last breath,"

  Miroku knelt down beside his friend, "She is gone my friend, so wait until the sun rises before you come after Naraku,"

  "How can you act so calm?  Kagome is dead!"

  "I am feeling the same pain you are . . . not as much but still . . . I can not let my emotions take the better of me when we have a demon to destroy before we can morn over the death of Kagome,"

  Inu-Yasha knew that what Miroku said was true, "I know, but . . . I can't fight . . . "

  "Hmph, what a pathetic excuse . . ." sneered someone from behind the monk.

  Miroku turned around and came face to face with Sesshoumaru.

  "And what honor do I owe to your visit?" growled Inu-Yasha, his grip tightening around his dead lover.

  "I am here to fight Naraku, but before I do I have a little something to do here,"

  "If you want to kill me now go ahead,"

  "No . . . I won't do that . . . yet anyway.  You are a pathetic human, and that would just be a waste of my time,"

  "Then leave and let me be!"

  "Do you want her back Inu-Yasha?  After all, I owe her . . . even though I hate to admit it . . . she got me out of that cave,"

  Miroku backed away and Sesshoumaru stood beside his brother, his hand reaching for the Tenseiga.  Inu-Yasha could hear the metal rub against the inside of the sheath.

  "I will bring her back to life . . . but not for you . . . I only do this since I always pay my depts." whispered Sesshoumaru, bringing the sword down on the two. (Okay I don't know if the Tenseiga can heal someone, but since this is my fic . . .) 

  Inu-Yasha could feel a certain warmness pulse through his body, and the pain in his arm was no longer there.  Opening his eyes, he was no longer blind.  Looking down, he saw the wound in Kagome's chest healing, and she gave off a small gasp as air once again returned to her lungs.  Her blue gray eyes slowly opened as she stared into Inu-Yasha's brown ones.  Tears welled up in Inu-Yasha's eyes, but this time they were tears of happiness as Inu-Yasha kissed his mate.

  Sesshoumaru just grunted and walked out of the hut to the battle, which Sango was currently fighting alone.

  "Thank you," whispered Inu-Yasha to his brother.

  Sesshoumaru said nothing as he ran up the hill towards the battle, followed by Miroku.

  "Inu-Yasha?" questioned Kagome, "Didn't I . . . I thought I . . ."

  "Ill explain later my love, but right now we have a demon to deal with," said Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome nodded in agreement before grabbing her bow and arrows, and then towards the stairs, which would lead them back to the battle. 

TBC . . .


	22. Death in the night

Do you ever get that feeling when you think you've got a hard test, so you study all week, and then when you take it, it turns out to be the easiest test you could take? I was so freaking out for this test that I was studying so hard, and it turned out to be easy! I almost screamed since instead of studying I could have been working on the next chapter. Anyways, oh my gosh I'm getting so many reviews. And for some of you yes I am aware that Tenseiga can bring people back from the dead, but I was curious about it healing someone. You know like Inu-Yasha's broken arm and blindness from the last chapter. Anyways though thank you again for all the reviews, especially the long ones, make me feel all warm and fuzzy. But enough with me, on with the story . . . oh and any of you loyal reviewers live in Canada? That's where I'm from! Let me know if you do in your next review if you are!  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Naraku couldn't believe the hard time he was having with just a single mortal girl. He had tried to attack her countless times, but just ended up missing her each time.  
  
"Alright, that's it," snarled Naraku, lunging at the exterminator and knocking Hiraikotsu out of Sango's hand. Smiling, he swung his clawed hand forward to end the exterminators life. Just as his claws were about to rip her beating heart from her body, he was suddenly hit from behind, causing him to withdraw his hand. Naraku watched as Miroku did a flip over him and grab Sango, distancing her from the demon.  
  
"Sango, are you alright?" asked Miroku, holding his staff out in front.  
  
"Fine," whispered Sango, looking to see where her weapon was.  
  
"I've had enough of this," growled Naraku. A small pink light started to glow in Naraku's chest, and Miroku could feel the increase in the demon's power from where he stood. Smiling, Naraku suddenly moved with incredible speed, that even Miroku couldn't see him appear behind him.  
  
"Die," whispered Naraku, preparing to kill the two with one kill, but once again he was stopped as a familiar presence and the sound of a sword against a sheath was coming from behind. Naraku leaped out of the way, and so did Sango and Miroku before Sesshoumaru brought Tokijin down.  
  
"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" shouted Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the monk as he ran at Naraku, trying to hit the demon with his sword.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Miroku and Sango turned around to see Kagome and Inu-Yasha coming towards them, "You two alright now?" asked Miroku.  
  
"We're fine," said Kagome.  
  
"How are you doing up here?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Not good, even Sesshoumaru is having a hard time," whispered Sango, watching the lord of the western lands try to hit Naraku over and over again, but with the power of the jewel, he now had a speed that compared to Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"How many more hours till sunrise?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Still about five," whispered Miroku.  
  
"Damn," hissed Inu-Yasha.  
  
Miroku looked around their battle field, and sighed heavily since the poisonous insects were still hovering above them, "I still can't use my wind tunnel,"  
  
Sesshoumaru started to grow impatient since he wasn't even able to scratch Naraku. No matter how fast he moved, Naraku seemed to be one step ahead of him . . . it was almost as if he was just toying with him . . . waiting for something. Shaking the thought from his head, Sesshoumaru continued to try to hit Naraku with his sword.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Sango.  
  
"Nothing at the moment, all we can do is hope Sesshoumaru can hold off Naraku until the sunrises," said Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched impatiently as his brother was battling Naraku. He wanted to join the fight so badly, but the half demon knew better than that, and would not throw his life away that easily.  
  
Suddenly Naraku hit Sesshoumaru square in the chest, causing the lord to hit the ground momentarily. Naraku then leaped into the air, landing beside the unconscious Kohaku, and where Kirara and Shippo were standing. The two were knocked away as Naraku stuck his hand in Kohaku's back, and pulled it back out to reveal a piece of the Shikon jewel.  
  
"No!" screamed Sango as she tried to reach her brother, but Miroku and Kagome held her back.  
  
Kouga who was lying near by tried to take a swipe at Naraku, but the demon easily dodged it due to Kouga was still injured badly. Naraku just smiled as he inserted the piece into his body, "Only two more now," whispered Naraku, his eyes set on Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now back on his feet, but this time did not charge.  
  
"You seem mad Sesshoumaru since you weren't able to hit me," sneered Naraku.  
  
"Hmm, I was just getting started,"  
  
"Perhaps,"  
  
"Enough talking, let's get back to our fight, or are you afraid?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'll fight you in a minute, once I get the remaining jewel shards that is!" Naraku suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't know what hit her when she was grabbed from behind, and the bottle with the Shikon shards ripped from her neck. Inu-Yasha tried to grab the bottle, but it was a useless effort as Naraku flew into the air and swallowed the bottle whole.  
  
"Damn it" cried everyone in unison.  
  
Naraku started to glow a dark purple as he laughed out menacingly. No one knew what to do now that Naraku had a completed Shikon No Tama in his body.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru where are you?" cried a childs voice from the trees.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Rin walking through the trees and were heading there way.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he heard Rin's voice and before he could scream her name and tell her to run, Naraku had spotted the child and in the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Rin. The girl gave a small gasp and turned to run, but Naraku grabbed her and held her up by Rin's left arm. Rin cried out in pain and Sesshoumaru immediately ran forward to grab her, but Naraku leaped into the air and landed in the middle between Inu-Yasha's group and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ah yes . . . I remember this little girl . . . I see you still travel around with a weak human," smiled Naraku, watching Rin squirm in his grasp.  
  
"Let her go Naraku! She's not involved in this!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Unfortunately she is . . . Sesshoumaru has grown rather soft since our last battle . . . and he seemed not angry enough in our fight a few moments ago . . . so if I get rid of the girl perhaps he will give me a good fight,"  
  
"Don't you lay a finger on her!" growled Sesshoumaru, not caring if his half-breed brother or anyone else heard him.  
  
"That's it Sesshoumaru, get madder, let you fury build," whispered Naraku, running a sharp claw along Rin's neck. The cut was not deep, but it did cause a line of blood to appear on the girls neck.  
  
"Bastard! Let her go!" screamed Sesshoumaru, charging forward.  
  
Naraku just smiled as he dodged Sesshoumaru's attack, and rammed his hand through the lords throat. Sesshoumaru's once silver hair became a sickening crimson red as the blood ran down his chest and back.  
  
" . . . Rin . . ." whispered Sesshoumaru, as his arms fell limply to his side, and his golden eyes dim.  
  
Naraku smiled as he pulled his hand back, covered in the lords blood as Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, crimson blood pooling around his body. Rin was crying hysterically, calling Sesshoumaru's name over and over again, however the lord did not move. Naraku finally released the girl who immediately ran to the fallen lord. Her hands grabbed onto his robes, her face buried into his chest, not caring the least he was covered blood, and whispering his name repeatedly.  
  
Everyone else could not move as they stared at Sesshoumaru's body. With a single hit, and Naraku's hand at the right angle, he had managed to kill Sesshoumaru with one attack. Even though they were shaking inside, they refused to show it.  
  
Naraku just looked down at the girl crying, his eyes narrowing as he knelt down,"Be quiet!" he hissed, placing his hands on Rin's head and twisting it hard to the side, snapping her neck instantly.  
  
Kagome screamed and so did Sango as Rin's body fell silently onto Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" screamed Inu-Yasha, grabbing his Tetsusaiga.  
  
Naraku just smiled, "Now I just have you to deal with,"  
  
"Wind tunnel!" cried Miroku, opening the void in his hand.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened,"Fool, you will be poisoned by the insects,"  
  
Miroku just ran forward, "If I die, you're coming with me!"  
  
Naraku just smiled and in an instant the wind tunnel disappeared.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I put that curse on you and I can get rid of it any time," sneered Naraku, suddenly appearing behind the monk.  
  
Sango screamed as Naraku rammed his hands through Miroku's chest and stomach.  
  
Miroku could feel the taste of blood in his mouth, the pain from the poison and both of Naraku's arms in his body. Coughing, his eyes started to go blurry, and using his remaining strength, he grabbed his staff and managed to fling Naraku off of him. Sango had tears running down her face as she ran to the fallen monk.  
  
"Mir . . . Miroku?" asked Sango, cradling his head in her lap, her fingers running through his hair.  
  
"Sango . . . I . . . love . . . you . . . " whispered Miroku, which were his dying words.  
  
"No . . . Miroku? . . . . Miroku! Miroku please don't go!" screamed Sango, holding his body in her arms.  
  
Kagome now had tears in her eyes as she tried to hit Naraku with her arrows, but he dodged every single one. Inu-Yasha pulled Sango away from Miroku's body before she was hit by Naraku's claws.  
  
Naraku landed in a tree near by and stared down at the remaining six that stood in his way . . . Kouga, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara. "Now, who should I get rid of next?" questioned Naraku.  
  
Shippo stood behind Kagome, trembling in fear, but the others refused to show their fear and weakness.  
  
Filled with rage and vengeance Sango ran forward, grabbing her boomerang and throwing it at Naraku. The demon easily dodged Hiraikotsu and appeared behind the exterminator. Sango turned around only to have Naraku's hand grab her throat.  
  
"Sango!" screamed Kagome, trying to run forward, but Inu-Yasha held her back.  
  
Kirara charged forward and bit into Naraku's shoulder, trying to get him to release Sango. Naraku however just laughed, "You don't learn do you?"  
  
Kirara cried out in pain as poison sprayed out from Naraku's small wound, blinding the cat demon. Still clutching Sango's throat, Naraku cut Kirara's throat with his claws, and she was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
"Kirara . . ." whimpered Sango.  
  
"Now your turn," whispered Naraku, increasing the grip on his hand.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha ran forward. Kagome hitting Naraku with her arrow and Inu-Yasha jumping on Naraku's back, trying to stab Tetsusaiga into his back.  
  
"Fools," sneered Naraku, throwing Inu-Yasha off his back and colliding with Kagome. His attention then turned to Sango who was starting to get blue in the face, "Yes, it will be all over soon,"  
  
Sango gave off a final whimper before her arms fell limply by her side. Laughing, Naraku released the exterminator who fell to the ground, but did not get back up.  
  
Kagome grabbed Shippo who was quivering in her arms, and had tears rolling down his face, whispering the names of his dead friends.  
  
"I'm actually having quite a fun time with this . . . killing the people who have always been a nuisance to me," laughed Naraku.  
  
Kagome put Shippo now and started to fire her arrows again, but just like last time, none of them hit her mark.  
  
"Hmm, who should I get rid of next?" questioned Naraku.  
  
Growling, Shippo leaped off of Kagome's shoulder and started to run towards Naraku, "MURDERER!" he screamed.  
  
"Ah, so you shall be next," whispered Naraku.  
  
"SHIPPO NO!" screamed Kagome, trying to chase after the little fox.  
  
Naraku laughed loudly before leaping down from his tree and grabbing Shippo by the tail, "Now, how should I dispose of you?"  
  
"Bastard!" cried Shippo, trying to bite Naraku's hand.  
  
"Hmmm, I think poison should do it," sneered Naraku. Bringing his hand to Shippo's mouth, he placed it over the foxes open mouth, and poured the poison in his body through is hand into Shippo's body.  
  
"Shippo!" screamed Kagome.  
  
Naraku smiled as he released Shippo, falling limply to the ground.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around her shoulders. *No this can't be . . . . this cannot be happening* she tried to tell her self.  
  
Naraku's attention was now on Inu-Yasha who was standing in front of Kagome, "Now who should I kill first. Let Inu-Yasha watch his mate die? Or let Kagome watch the love of her life die? So many choices to make in such little time.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed, "Kagome . . . run,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run to the well, you can still escape,"  
  
"I won't leave you!"  
  
"I think watching Kagome's heart be broken again would send a chill down my spine," hissed Naraku, lunging at the human Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome out of the way behind him and closed his eyes, preparing for the pain . . . blood splattered onto his face, but there was no pain. Opening his eyes, he gasped as he saw Kouga had taken the blow and had Naraku's clawed hand right through his gut.  
  
"KOUGA!" screamed Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there stunned as Kouga's body fell on his, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Kouga? Why?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Take . . . care of . . . Kagome . . . . mutt face . . ." whispered Kouga, before his head fell to the side and his closed, never to open again.  
  
Naraku once again took his position on a tree branch, staring down at the remaining two, "Once I've taken care of you, I'll be destroying this village, and then after that . . . well who knows,"  
  
"Bastard," growled Inu-Yasha, standing once again in front of Kagome, blood on his face and clothes from Kouga's deadly wound.  
  
"Now, I will kill . . ."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Naraku sighed and turned his head to see Jaken heading their way, "Well, I might as well get rid of him too,"  
  
Jaken didn't know what hit him when Naraku pounced on him. Inu-Yasha and Kagome tried to use this time to escape and warn the village, but half way towards the stairs, Naraku blocked their way.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . it's your turn now . . ." hissed Naraku, who once again disappeared and reappeared behind him. Inu-Yasha cried out as Naraku's claws sliced through his shoulder. Kagome had been pushed out of the way, and could only watch in horror as Naraku sliced Inu-Yasha with his claws over and over again. Kagome stood up and ran forward, blood splattering on to her face that was Inu-Yasha. Reaching her hands out she screamed as she summoned her miko powers forcing Naraku back, crashing into the trees.  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to his knees and was caught by Kagome, before his whole body hit the ground. A pool of blood slowly surrounded them from Inu-Yasha small and large wounds.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ." whispered Kagome.  
  
"Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha whispered into her neck, "I'm sorry . . . I couldn't protect you,"  
  
"No . . . don't say stuff like that . . . please don't leave me . . ."  
  
"Ill . . . always be with you . . . Kagome . . . my mate . . ." whimpered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome didn't wipe her eyes as tears fell rapidly from her eyes. Giving off a small sob, she kissed her love, "I love you Inu-Yasha . . ." she whispered against his lips.  
  
"I love . . . you . . ."  
  
Kagome sobbed harder as she felt Inu-Yasha body go limp in her arms. *Is this what it felt like to Inu-Yasha? When I was killed . . . . it now feels like I can't go on anymore* thought Kagome painfully. Still holding onto Inu-Yasha's body, her eyes traveled around the bloody battle scene. Sesshoumaru and Rin . . . Kirara . . . Shippo . . . Kouga . . . Sango and Miroku . . . even Jaken . . .  
  
Kagome held Inu-Yasha tighter as she saw Naraku slowly approaching, "Now it's your turn,"  
  
*Please! Anyone! Please help me! I'll do anything! Anything to stop Naraku! Anything!* Kagome screamed in her head.  
  
Naraku smiled as he approached Kagome's sobbing form, "Now it ends," he whispered, raising his clawed hand. With a smirk on his face he brought his hand down . . .  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well I wasn't going to leave it there, because it would be to cruel, but I thought . . . nah this chapter would be too short then, tee hee hee  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Suddenly a jolt of pain coursed through Naraku's body, causing to stop his attack an inch from Kagome's back. Looking down at his chest where the pain was coming from. On his right shoulder, it started to glow a soft pink.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" cried Naraku, feeling his new powers from the jewel decreasing.  
  
Kagome suddenly shined a bight pink light, and looked she was on fire, surround by pink flames. Naraku could feel the immense miko power exploding from her body. Kagome gently laid Inu-Yasha down and stood up, facing Naraku. Naraku once again cried out in pain as the jewel was starting to be purified.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome!" screamed Naraku.  
  
"Kagome . . . is no longer here . . ." said a deep voice, coming from Kagome's form, yet her lips weren't moving.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened, "So, Kikyo . . . you have decided to take matters into your own hands now?" whispered Naraku.  
  
"No . . . I am not Kikyo either . . ."  
  
Naraku screamed as the pain increased in his body.  
  
"Part of my soul is still embedded into the Shikon Jewel, and as I speak is still slowly purifying it,"  
  
"If you are not Kikyo . . . then who are you?"  
  
Kagome's body became brighter with the pink flames as she slowly walked over to the kneeling Naraku.  
  
"I am Midoriko . . . the creator of the Shikon No Tama,"  
  
"Midoriko? How the hell can this be!?"  
  
Kagome still continued to slowly approach Naraku, "I was a miko myself, and had the spiritual power to purify demons powers (Episode 28 if you guys are wondering when they talked about Midoriko). I died trying to destroy the demon, and ended up creating the Shikon No Tama. You said so yourself that Kikyo had unusual powers . . . well she is my reincarnation. (Okay this is most likely not true, but hey it is just a fan fic!). Kagome begged that someone would help her, and since she has not yet discovered the power she really has, I took control of her so that you may be brought to an end,"  
  
"You think you can defeat me?"  
  
"Yes, you power is no different from any other demon I've faced," whispered Midoriko, her hands outstretched towards Naraku, "However, I have no reason to kill since I am gone from this world . . . but . . ."  
  
Naraku screamed out in pain as the jewel shot out from his body, and hovered above Kagome's head.  
  
"This girls ultimate wish is to have her friends back . . . and so I grant that . . ."  
  
The jewel began to shine a bright pink, blinding Naraku momentarily. When he opened his eyes, the blood was gone from the ground, and he gasped as everyone he had killed slowly opened there eyes, sitting up.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" asked Miroku, rubbing his head.  
  
All eyes were on Kagome who was still engulfed in pink flames.  
  
"Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"And now, I leave for you to destroy him,"  
  
The flames suddenly disappeared, and Kagome fell to the ground, covered in sweat. Inu-Yasha ran forward and pulled Kagome into his arms, "Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
The girls eyes slowly opened and she stared into Inu-Yasha's brown eyes, "Inu-Yasha!" she cried, throwing her arms around her mate.  
  
Everyone was now on their feet, all eyes on Naraku. The sun slowly started to rise from the east which caused Naraku's eyes to widen.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled as he felt his demon powers returning. His claws extending, his hair turning back to silver, his eyes back to their golden color, and his dog ears reappearing on the top of his head.  
  
"Like you said Naraku . . . this is the end . . . ."  
  
TBC . . . . Okay this time it's for real. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am now on Christmas Holidays and will be able to update the next chapter as soon as possible.  
  
'Lynns 


	23. Final Battle at Last

I finally got a new computer!!!!!!!  This is why it's taking me so long to update, so I could program it, and add all my stuff, but now it's up and running.  Not to mention I've been going to family gatherings and stuff.  Anyway, I finally have time now to work on the next chapter!!!!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Two

  Naraku's eyes widened, his head turning in all directions as he was being surrounded.  He felt weak . . . very weak without the Shikon No Tama in his body, he was back to his old self, just a shape shifter who could use poison.

  "Rin," whispered Sesshoumaru.

  "Yes?"

  "Go hide in the trees,"

  "Okay," Rin ran to the trees with Shippo following her.

  Inu-Yasha smiled as he drew his Tetsusaiga, fully transformed, "This is it,"

  "Hmm, Inu-Yasha even with out the jewel, do you really thing you can defeat me?"

  Inu-Yasha smirked, and glanced at everyone before they all charged forward.  Naraku had no chance of escaping with everyone surrounding him.  Sango attacked first, taking off Naraku's arm with her Hiraikotsu, then came Miroku taking off Naraku's other arm with his staff.  Kagome fired her arrow, hitting Naraku in the stomach, but the blast from her miko powers took off everything from the waist down.  Sesshoumaru came next drawing Tokijin, cutting Naraku across the shoulder and Kouga swiping Naraku with his claws across the chest.  Inu-Yasha approached slowly, a huge smirk on his face.

  "This is the end of you Naraku,"

  "Inu-Yasha. . . you fool . . . do you not think that I wouldn't have come up with something in case I was almost defeated?"

  "This isn't going to be like last time when you abducted Rin, you don't have anyone else you can use as a hostage,"

  "Oh, so you have forgotten about Kikyo?"

  "Kikyo?"

  "Yes, I have the dead priestess with one of my other detachments," chuckled Naraku.

  "Well Naraku, I hate to disappoint you, but Kikyo is already gone from this world,"

  "What?"

  "I rested her soul to peace, she is no longer wandering the world of the living,"

  " . . ."

  "Say your prayers . . ."

  "Wait!  I know a way to bring Kohaku back to life, even with out the Shikon no Tama,"

  "Feh, are you blind?" chuckled Inu-Yasha pointing over his shoulder.  Kohaku stood beside Rin and Shippo, looking perfectly fine.

  "No . . ."

  "Die Naraku! Kaze no Kizu!"

  Naraku screamed as he was hit with the wind scar, but as the dust settled Naraku was still alive, "Is that all you've got?"

  "The wind scar didn't work?" cried Miroku.

  "Kagome, try your arrow," said Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome grabbed another arrow and fired embedding it in Naraku's chest.  Miko power exploded from the arrow, but Naraku was still alive, only his head remaining "See I will not be destroyed that easily!"

  "Inu-Yasha,"

  The half demon looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing on the opposite side on him, holding up his sword.

  "If the wind scar won't work, use Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack," said Sesshoumaru, thrusting his sword down, and the demon energy heading right for Inu-Yasha.

  Inu-Yasha understood what Sesshoumaru was doing.  In order for him to use the Bakuruyhaa, he needed to thrust the wind scar into the demon energy of his opponent, but since Naraku was too weak, Sesshoumaru was doing it for him.

  "Bakuruyhaa!" screamed Inu-Yasha, sending the attack towards Naraku. 

  Sesshoumaru moved out of the way just in time as Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack consumed and finally destroyed Naraku.  When the dust settled and everyone was back on their feet, nothing was left of Naraku except a huge crater from where he once stood.  No one moved, or breathed as they stared at the crater before them.  Everyone almost jumped out of their skin when Kagome cried out, "We did it!"

  Rin came running out of the trees followed by Shippo, Kohaku, and Jaken.  She hugged Sesshoumaru around the waist, which surprised everyone including the lord himself.  Kohaku ran to his big sister and just like Rin gave her a big hug.  Sango had tears rolling down he eyes as she embraced her little brother.  Miroku smiled, and joined the small group hug.

  Inu-Yasha smiled watching the scenes before him, but his thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

  "It's over," whispered Kagome, into Inu-Yasha's hair. 

  "Yeah, it's finally over," he whispered, turning around so he could hug his mate properly.

  Shippo soon joined Inu-Yasha and Kagome, as well as Kirara.  Suddenly, a flash of pink light suddenly came from Kagome that caused Inu-Yasha to release her.  All eyes were on her as Kagome was engulfed in pink flames like before.

  "Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha, reaching out to touch her but was thrown back by the immense miko power.

  "You have finally defeated him then . . ."

  "Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "No, I am Midoriko . . ." said Kagome's form.

  Everyone was silent once again as everyone stared at Kagome's form.

  "Kikyo, was my reincarnation, and so Kaogme's soul, Kikyo's, and mine are one," she waved her hand over hip where the jewel had burst from Kagome's body, "The jewel has returned to it's rightful place . . . however it still has the power left for one more wish before it disappears forever.  Kagome has already made her wish . . . so Inu-Yasha you still have to make yours,"

  "Me?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Yes . . . you two were the original group to bring the Shikon Jewel together, and so as a reward you get one wish,"

  "But what will happen to Kagome!" asked Shippo.

  "Do not worry, she will be fine, and I will be able to rest in peace after all these years once the jewel is back in its protectors body,"

  Inu-Yasha stared at the ground, "I have one question,"

  "Then ask,"

  "The Jewel was used to bring Kagome here, once it is gone . . . will the well be sealed?"

  "I'm afraid so . . ."

  "Then my wish is that the well will never closed, that it will always remain open to both worlds,"

  "What about your wish to become a full fledged demon?"

  "No, this is my wish,"

  Midoriko smiled, "Very well . . ." Kagome began to glow a bright pink that caused everyone to shield their eyes.  Once the light dimmed, Kagome's form collapsed to the ground.

  "Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha, running to his mate's side, and pulling her body into his arms, "Kagome?"

  Her blue-gray eyes fluttered open, staring into Inu-Yasha's golden ones.

  "Are you okay?"

  "I'm fine," whispered Kagome, her hand stroking his cheek.

  Sesshoumaru gave a small grunt before turning to the forest, followed by Rin and Jaken.

  "Sesshoumaru!" called Inu-Yasha.

  "Hmm?"

  "I hate to say this but . . . thanks for your help . . ."

  Sesshoumaru just nodded and continued walking into the trees with Rin and Jaken at his heals.

  Everyone headed back down to the village to reveal the good news to Kaede that Naraku had finally been defeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  The wind blew softly, causing Kagome's hair to move in different directions as she stood on top of a hill facing Kouga.  Inu-Yasha had promised to wait in Kaede's village while she said good-bye to Kouga.

  "Kagome . . ."

  "Kouga, you know that . . . I love Inu-Yasha . . . I find you one of my best friends,"

  "I know . . . but . . ."

  "Kouga please . . . I've made my decision,"

  "Can I still visit you though?  Me and Ayame?"

  Kagome smiled, "Of course you can," She walked forward and gave Kouga a hug, "Good-bye,"

  Kouga hugged Kagome back and quickly kissed her on the cheek, "Bye," releasing Kagome; the leader of the wolf demon tribe took off into the horizon, but not running as fast as he used to when he had the jewel shards.  Smiling, Kagome tightened her grip on her jacket and headed back to Kaede's village where Inu-Yasha and the others were waiting.  

  There was no more danger, no more Shikon No Tama, and no more Naraku, which they had defeated early that morning.  Kagome sighed as she walked down the hill, finally her and Inu-Yasha could settle down and start their new lives together.  Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku would be heading to the exterminators village to bury her father and their other fellow villagers with others like Sango had promised when the mission for the jewel was over (Episode 49 if you reviewers are curious).  Kagome would be heading back home tomorrow since today was the last day for Christmas holidays, and of course Inu-Yasha would be making a big deal about it.  She started to wonder how many times she would have to sit him in order for her to go home . . . or the easiest way was to just invite him along.  Kagome sighed as she looked up at the clear blue sky, *I'm definitely going to have to face Hojo tomorrow, plus Eri and Yuka*. (Okay, so I lied about Hojo not making another appearance in my story, but hey I still need a villain till the very end)

  Inu-Yasha waited patiently for Kagome outside of Kaede's hut. *If that wolf kidnapped her again I swear to god I'll slit his throat* thought Inu-Yasha, but was relieved when he saw Kagome coming into the village.  Smiling, Inu-Yasha ran towards Kagome and scooped her up into his arms and planting a gentle kiss on her cherry lips.

  "So?" asked Inu-Yasha, pressing his forehead against hers.

  "He said he and Ayame would come visit us the odd time," whispered Kagome.

  "Well at least he didn't try to kidnap you,"

  Kagome giggled and snuggled into Inu-Yasha's warm chest, "Inu-Yasha?"

  "Hmm?"

  "I have to go home tomorrow,"

  "What?  No way!"

  "Please?  You can come with me if you like,"

  Inu-Yasha scowl changed into a goofy smile, "Well . . . I guess I can settle for that,"

  Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck as he carried Kagome back to Kaede's so they could say good-bye to Sango and the others.

  Shippo was crying his eyes out on Miroku's shoulder as Sango was gathering her stuff, preparing to leave.

  "Now Shippo we won't be gone that long," sighed Miroku, trying to pry the little demon off of him.

  Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked in through the hut door just as Miroku managed to get Shippo off of him.

  "So when are you guys coming back?" asked Inu-Yasha, setting Kagome down.

  "In about a few weeks, we're going to make sure that no one finds the resting place of Sango's old village."

  Inu-Yasha nodded, and was at first hesitant at first, but finally stepped forward and embraced Miroku.  Of course the monk was shocked at first, but smiled and hugged his friend back.

  "You three be safe okay?" growled Inu-Yasha.

  "But of course old friend," said Miroku.

  The two released from their hug so Inu-Yasha could give Sango a hug, and Kagome do the same to Miroku.  Once hugs were done being exchanged, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku headed out the door and waved good-bye to their friends until they could no longer be seen.  Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder and Inu-Yasha stood behind his mate, embracing her from behind.

  "Kagome, can I come with you and Inu-Yasha back to your time?" asked Shippo.

  "No, I'm afraid not, but you can stay here with Kaede,"

  "But. . ."

  "Look squirt, Kagome has to concentrate on her school work and with you there you would only distract her.  How about once her tests are over I'll come and get you?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  Shippo's eyes lit up before jumping up and hugging Inu-Yasha around the neck, "Thank you!" he squealed.

  "Yeah, yeah, get off of me," growled the half demon.

  Kagome only smiled before releasing Inu-Yasha's arms from her waist and heading into Kaede's hut to grab her things, "Well shall we get going?"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and took Kagome's hand in his as they made their way to the well.

  "Bye Shippo!  Be good!" called Kagome.

  Shippo waved good-bye to the two happy to see that they were finally together.  Even though he sort of felt left behind, he would hold Inu-Yasha to his word.  Smiling, Shippo headed back into Kaede's hut.

TBC . . .

  Okay, sorry, sorry, sorry! I felt so bad for not updating, but hey it's Christmas and I was busy, plus today was my first day at work as a cashier.  It went better than I expected it to, and so as I download Inu-Yasha videos, I was writing this.  Now the next chapter can be of two things, one Inu-Yasha and Kagome in her world, or a sort of thing that kind of threatens to break Sango and Miroku apart.  Both of these will occur, but you get to decide what happens first.  So review!

Lynns


	24. Little White Lies

Okay, well thanks to my cousin I was able to see up to episode 132 of Inu-Yasha!  I now have over 600 reviews!  Sigh, it's like a dream come true!  Anyway I decided since I got so many reviews that I would immediately start on the next chapter!  

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Three

  Mrs. Higurashi glanced out the kitchen window, watching the snow softly falling from the sky as she did the dishes.  Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper to see what was going on in the world, and Sota was in the living room playing his video game.  Mrs. Higurashi giggled as she felt Buyo rub against her leg, and then meowed loudly, begging to be fed.

  "One second Buyo," sighed Kagome's mom as she washed the last dish and then walked to the fridge to can Buyo a can of cat food.

  "I'm home!" came a voice from the front door.  Mrs. Higurashi immediately recognized the voice as Kaogme's.

  "Welcome home honey!" called Mrs. Higurashi.

  Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen as Mrs. Higurashi set a bowl of cat food on the floor, "Hi mom," said Kagome, embracing her mother.

  "Welcome back," said Grandpa from his seat at the table.

  "So, how are things in the feudal era?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, as she turned to Inu-Yasha and also gave him a hug as well.

  "We defeated Naraku and completed the jewel," said Inu-Yasha.

  "That's wonderful to hear!  So Kagome does this mean you're going back to school tomorrow?"

  "Yeah, is it alright if Inu-Yasha stays here?" asked Kagome.

  "Of course it is!  Don't ask such silly questions Kagome, he is after all you fiancé!" 

  Kagome nodded and headed upstairs with Inu-Yasha following her.  Just as the half demon was about to take a step up the stairs he felt something wrap around his waist.

  "Hey kid, how's it going?" asked Inu-Yasha, knowing that is was Sota clinging to him.

  "Inu-Yasha!  How long are you going to stay here?" asked Sota.

  "Quite a while I guess," said Inu-Yasha, scratching the back of his head.  Kagome had already gone to her room.

  "Do you want to come play video games with me?" 

  "Actually I'm going to go spend some time with your sister,"

  "After supper?"

  "Sure,"

  Sota smiled, and released the half demon and then ran back into the living to play his game.  Sighing, Inu-Yasha leaped up the stairs and walked into Kagome's room, where she was putting her stuff away.  Inu-Yasha crept up towards the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist.  The smell of tears came to his sensitive nose, and it was just then that he realized she was crying.

  "Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha, twirling her around in his arms.  Kaogme's face was covered by her hands, but her small sobs could be heard by his sensitive ears, "What's wrong?"

  He gently pulled her hands away, trying to look into her beautiful face.  Kaogme's eyes met his before she fiercely wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

  "Kagome?"

  She buried her face into his neck, "Inu-Yasha . . . I . . . almost lost you last night . . ." cried Kagome.

  Realization dawned upon Inu-Yasha of what she was talking about, and hugged her back, crushing her against his chest.

  "I almost lost you too . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha into her hair.

  No words were spoken as they held onto each other, for they had both experienced what it had been like to lose the one you loved, watching as they died in your arms, and you were unable to stop it . . . you were helpless to prevent it.  Inu-Yasha picked his mate up in his arms so they could sit on Kagome's bed, and cope with their thoughts and feelings.

  Kagome's tears started to flow more heavily as she remembered how she had almost died.  The coldness of the snow as they rolled down the hill . . . the pain of the pitch fork points piercing through her . . . and the thought of leaving Inu-Yasha alone in the world when she had promised she would always stay by his side.

  Inu-Yasha was having the same thoughts as his mate, but he kept his tears back.  He could still imagine the pain as Naraku's claws cutting through his body . . . the blood splattering onto his face . . . the thought of leaving Kagome . . . but what hurt him the most was that he couldn't protect . . . sure he had saved her a couple of times that night, but he had let her down twice that night.  He hadn't protected her when she died in that hut, and when he had drawn his last breath, in the back of his mind he knew that she was going to die by Naraku's hand.  He blamed his human body . . . if he had been a full-fledged demon none of this would have happen . . . he wouldn't have been human . . . their friends, and his brother wouldn't have died.  However . . . everything was alright.  Everyone was alive and well . . . Inu-Yasha shook his head, taking back the words he had thought only seconds ago.  If he had been a full-fledged demon what would have the outcome be of their fight?

  After several minutes, the tears were gone and there were no sad feelings or regrets.  Holding Kagome tightly, Inu-Yasha lay down on the bed with Kagome on top of him.  He didn't want to admit but, he was tired from the fight with Naraku, and the half demon had a feeling that his mate was tired as well.  Inu-Yasha ran his hands over Kagome's back, waist, neck and arms, rubbing against her aching muscles from their immense battle.

  "Feels nice," sighed Kagome snuggling closer to Inu-Yasha chest.

  "You must be tired,"

  "So are you,"

  "Feh,"

  "Why don't we get some sleep . . ." whispered Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha just smiled and nodded, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu-Yasha eyed the strange food that sat before him on the table.  It had a cheesy scent to it, but he doubted that it would taste good, "Kagome?"

  "Yeah?"

  "What the heck is this stuff?" asked the half demon.

  "Kraft dinner," (I have a craving for that stuff right now)

  "Well what's in it?"

  "You know the Ramen noodles?"

  "Yeah . . ."

  "Well it's kind of like that but covered in cheese," explained Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha nodded, but still doubted that he would like it.

  "Say, did Sango, Shippo, and Miroku like their gifts?" asked Kagome as she passed her mate a loaf of bread.

  "Well Shippo loved all the crayons and paper that you gave him.  Sango wasn't quite sure what you had given her, and was thankful for the note you wrote on how to use make-up.  And Miroku was a little amused with the book you gave him,"

  Kagome laughed as she remembered buying that for the perverted monk, 'What Women Are Really Thinking'.  She hoped it would help the monk stop asking women to bear his child, but since he and Sango were already planning to be together, maybe it would help him understanding Sango's feelings.

  "Kagome, how long are we going to stay here anyway?"

  "Well the jewels complete, no more Naraku, I guess I'm not really in a hurry to go back," sighed Kagome.

  "It's too bad you missed New Years with us Kagome, we had a blast here!" said Sota.

  "New years?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Yeah, it's a celebration when we start the New Year," said Mrs. Higurashi.

  Inu-Yasha only nodded and grabbed a spoonful of that Kraft Dinner.

  "So Kagome, when would you and Inu-Yasha like to have you're wedding?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  (I can have that in this story, or if you reviewers like I'll make a continuation, doesn't matter to me)  
  "Isn't it a bit early to be talking about that?" asked Kagome.

  "Not at all, but I guess I should be asking you if you plan to go to college or University or go back to Inu-Yasha's time and live there,"

  "I'm . . ." Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha, "We really haven't discussed that yet,"

  "Oh, well when you two talk about it, let me know and then we can start planning,"

  "If you want my opinion, perhaps Kagome should just finish High School, that way if she wants to go to University she can, and if not, well then she won't," said Grandpa.

  "Kagome, how does that sound?" asked her Mother.

  "I guess that sounds alright," sighed Kagome, taking a sip of water.

  "Does this mean Inu-Yasha's going to be my brother-in-law?" asked Sota.

  "Yes dear," said Mrs. Higurashi.

  "So Inu-Yasha will you play video games with me now?"

  "I guess," sighed Inu-Yasha.

  Mrs. Higurashi stood and started to take everyone's plates to the kitchen sink.  Grandpa headed upstairs and Sota jumped up from his seat taking Inu-Yasha with him to the living room.  Kagome sighed and was about to help her mother, but there was suddenly a knock at the door, "I'll get it,"

  Kagome headed to the door and threw Inu-Yasha a baseball cap just in case the visitor decided to enter.  Opening the door, she saw her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

  "Kagome, you're home," said Yuka.

  "Uh . . ."

  "Your mother said you went on a small trip with Inu-Yasha," said Eri.

  "What . . . oh yeah I guess you could say that," sighed Kagome.

  "Oh my god is that what I think it is!" cried Yuka.

  Kagome was slightly confused, but when Eri took her left hand everything made sense.

  "You're engaged!" cried Eri.

  "To Inu-Yasha of course," added Ayumi, "I take it he gave you that locket too,"

  "Um yeah, they were both part of my Christmas presents,"

  "Oh, Hojo's going to be so mad," said Eri.

  "I think he's finally gotten over me,"

  "Did you here at the Banquet that Hojo and his brother gotten beaten up?  Hojo wouldn't say who did it though," said Yuka.

  "Oh, well yes I heard that,"

  "Tell us!" Her three friends gathered around Kagome, "Was it Inu-Yasha?"

  "Well, Hojo and his brother tried to attack him, so Inu-Yasha was just protecting himself,"

  "Is he here?" asked Eri.

  "He's playing video games with Sota,"

  "Can we see him?" asked Ayumi.

  "I don't know, I'll go ask him," said Kagome, disappearing into the house.  "Inu-Yasha?"

  "One sec!"

  Kagome walked into the living room and watched amusingly as her mate and brother were playing a racing motorcycle game, and it appeared at the moment Inu-Yasha was winning.

  "Inu-Yasha my friends are here, and they want to see you,"

  "Well I'm busy . . . can they come back later?"

  Kagome sighed and was about to head to the door, but almost screamed when she turned around and there was Eri standing right there.  Kagome thanked the gods that Inu-Yasha was wearing his hat.

  "So Inu-Yasha, you proposed to Kagome?" asked Eri.

  "Aren't you guys a bit young to get married?" asked Yuka.

  "Well . . . we're not getting married quite yet . . . perhaps maybe in the summer time?"

  "Shouldn't you guys at least wait till you're done University?" asked Eri.

  "Well . . . ah . . ."

  "And besides, how will he support you?  You need a good job, and to get that you need to go to University!  Unless he's already in University . . . Inu-Yasha how old are you?"

  "I'm sev . . . um twenty," said Inu-Yasha, thankful he caught himself from saying his real age.

  "So, you're done University then right?" asked Yuka.

  Ayumi glanced at Kagome, wondering how she would answer.

  "Um . . . yes he has . . . and once we're married we plan to move to America!" lied Kagome.

  "America!?" yelled Yuka and Eri in unison.

  "Well yes, you see that's where Inu-Yasha is from,"

  Inu-Yasha of course was confused beyond all reason, however trusting Kagome he played along, though he didn't know where the hell this Amerka place was though, "That's right, that's where I have my joob," said Inu-Yasha.

  Ayumi smiled, "You mean job?"

  "Yeah, of course that's what I mean!"

  "You're going to move Kagome?" asked Eri.

  "Yeah, but I'll come back on holidays and special occasions," 

  "So Inu-Yasha what kind of job do you have?" asked Yuka.

  "Oh, well he was working here with my Grandpa as a care taker of the shrine, but in America he's . . ."

  "He's a police officer," said Mrs. Higurashi, passing her son a bowl of popcorn.

  "Really?" asked Yuka.

  "By the way Hojo was beaten up, I believe that," whispered Yuka.

  "Well look at the time, Kagome I think it's time you're friends left, I'm sure you have plenty to do before you go to school tomorrow," said Mrs. Higurashi.

  "Sorry guys, but I do have some stuff to do, so I'll see you tomorrow at school," said Kagome.

  "I guess, see you tomorrow," sighed Yuka, as Eri and Ayumi followed her out the door.

  Sighing, Kagome took a seat by Inu-Yasha and rested her head on his shoulder while he still played his video game.

  "That was a little weird," said Inu-Yasha.

  "Yeah, but I'm just dreading tomorrow,"

  "How come?  Worried about your tests?"

  "No, Hojo will be out school,"

  "What!" asked Inu-Yasha, taking his eyes off the TV.

  "I won!" cried Sota, jumping up and doing a small victory dance.

  Inu-Yasha growled, stood up, took Kagome's hand, and dragged her upstairs to her room.

  "What do you mean Hojo's going to be there?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "We go to the same school, but I'm sure he won't try to do anything, after all you did give him a pretty big beating,"

  "Well I'm going with you just in case,"

  "As long as you're not seen that's fine with me," sighed Kagome.  She took a seat at her desk and started to pull out textbooks and notes to go over, but stopped when she felt Inu-Yasha's lips against her neck, and his arms snaking around her waist.

  "You know . . . I was thinking . . ." mumbled Inu-Yasha into his mates ear.

  "What were you thinking?" asked Kagome.

  "The jewel is gone . . . no more danger . . . no more Naraku . . . so that means . . ."

  Kagome turned around in her seat, "Maybe so, but I still have school you know,"

  "So?  That never stopped you Christmas night,"

  Kagome blushed and turned back around, "Inu-Yasha . . ."

  "Just tonight . . ."

  "I guess . . . but just tonight,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  The stars shined brightly in the sky, although in Inu-Yasha's opinion, you could see them much better in his time.  The half demon stared out Kagome's bedroom window, gazing at the stars.  He still found it hard to believe he head everything he had ever wanted.  Inu-Yasha wondered at times how his life would have turned out if he had never met Kikyo, or when he was orphaned as a kid . . . most likely he would never had met her . . . his soul mate, Kagome.  He couldn't wait till she was done school, and then they would be able to get on with their new life.  Build their home, start a family, and live by each other's side till the end of their days.  Of course that was almost six month's away, and even though he was an impatient half demon, he would wait that long before they tried to have any children.  That night when they had been together last, Kagome had told him she was on some kind of birth controller thingy so she wouldn't get pregnant.

  A small groan reached his sensitive ears, which caused him to glance over where Kagome was still sleeping.  The thick blankets were wrapped around her tightly, keeping her warm from the winter night.  Smiling, Inu-Yasha headed back to bed as he slipped in beside Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist.  He buried his face into her soft, silky hair and inhaling his mate's sweet scent.  Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed as he remembered what was going to happen tomorrow.  He would definitely have to keep an eye on Kagome since Hojo was now back in the picture.  Erasing the thought from his head, Inu-Yasha just wanted to enjoy the moment of holding his mate in his arms.  She felt so warm and soft with her bare back against his chest.  Smiling, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and fell asleep.

TBC . . .

  I feel so sick it's not even funny; I think I caught the flu or something.  I'm not coughing or have a stuffed up nose, but my body just hurts so much.  I couldn't sleep, so I decided to work on the next chapter.  Just review, and if I get enough, maybe that will make me feel better.

Lynns


	25. Disastor at School

All right my loyal reviewers; there is a decision that is totally up to you.  I plan to add more to this story, such as the weddings, children being born, and stuff like that, however should I keep it with Winter Wonderland, or come up with a continuation?  To me it doesn't matter, it's all up to you people.

  I'm feeling better, so I decided to work on the next chapter.  School will be starting soon, I'll be working, and finals are at the end of this month.  So anyway, in your review for this chapter please, please, please tell me what you want me to do!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Four

  Inu-Yasha watched amusingly as Kagome and her brother rushed around the house getting their stuff ready for school.  Everyone, including him had slept in, not hearing the alarm clocks.  

  "Kagome, don't forget your math book!" called Mrs. Higurashi.

  "Right mom,"

  "Has anyone seen my scarf?" asked Sota.

  "Right here," answered Grandpa.

  Inu-Yasha laughed to himself as everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

  "Alright you two, better head off now!" said Mrs. Higurashi.

  Inu-Yasha waited outside so Kagome and Sota could get their mitts and toques on.

  "Bye mom!" called Sota and Kagome as they ran out the door.

  The half demon got down on one knee so Kagome and her brother could climb on his back.

  "You guys ready?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Yup!" said Sota.

  Kagome nodded in agreement.

  "Hold on tight then!" said Inu-Yasha as he started to run and leap into the cold winter air.

  Sota and Kagome held on tight as Inu-Yasha leaped from building to building, and even hitched a ride on a train to make things faster.

  "So Sota, where's your school?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Right there!" pointed Sota.  The school was quite larger than Kagome's, and had many children playing on the play ground.

  Inu-Yasha landed in a bush near the school and let Sota off.

  "Will you come pick me up?"

  "Sure," said Inu-Yasha.

  Sota gave the half demon a quick hug before running into his school.  Making sure no one was looking, Inu-Yasha leaped into the air again and headed off to Kagome's school.

  "Are you sure you don't want me to stay at school with you?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "I'm sure, I talked to Ayumi last night and she said her and Ryo would make sure that Hojo would not come near me,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and landed on the roof of the school.

  "I'll see you later," whispered Kagome as she kissed Inu-Yasha on the cheek.

  "You call that a good-bye kiss?" questioned the half demon as he grabbed Kagome's arm and crushed his mouth against hers, "I'll be here to pick you up,"

  "Okay, I love you,"

  "I love you too,"

  Kagome smiled and waved good-bye to her mate as she ran into the school.  Inu-Yasha sighed, and ran off the school roof, heading back to the Higurashi Shrine.  Kagome ran down the school hallway to her locker to drop off her coat and other winter gear.

  "Hey!  Kagome!"

  Kagome turned around to see Ayumi running towards her, "How's it going?"

  "Pretty good actually.  I have some good news, I haven't seen Hojo yet, so maybe he isn't coming back to school quite yet,"  
  "That's good," sighed Kagome, closing her locker door and then walking with Ayumi to their first class.

  "Glad to be back in school?" asked Ayumi.

  "In a way I guess, although . . ."

  "You want to be with your mate?" whispered Ayumi.

  "Yeah," giggled Kagome.

  "So now that Yuka and Eri think Inu-Yasha is an American, what kind of wedding will you have?"

  "Oh . . . well I don't know . . . we could stick to traditions . . ."

  "Or you could have an American type of wedding, I hear it's a little easier without drinking the sake and all that stuff, and all you two would have to do is exchange rings,"

  "I guess, but I'm not sure that's how my grandfather would like it," said Kagome, setting her bag on her desk.  There was no one else yet in the room except her and Ayumi.

  "Well I'm sure you want to make things easier for Inu-Yasha, I'm sure he's not familiar with weddings these days, and I think he once told me he doesn't like sake,"

  "I guess you have a point,"

  "So will any of Inu-Yasha's family be there?"

  "I've told you his parents died when he was little,"

  "But you said he had a brother too,"

  "Who wants to kill him, but I'm sure Myoga could come,"

  "Who's Myoga?"

  "He's a flea, a servant or something like that to Inu-Yasha,"

  "No one else?"

  "Well I'm sure Miroku, Sango, Shipp, and Kaede could come.  Like I told you before they're my friends from the past,"

  Ayumi sat on her desk and glanced at the door before speaking again, "Anyone else?"

  "Well maybe Kouga and Ayume, but I don't think anyone else,"

  "So, when will you go back to the past again?"

  "Not for a while . . . oh!  I guess I didn't tell you, we defeated Naraku,"

  "Really?"

  "Yeah, and the jewels whole now, so I guess I'll be going back maybe on the weekends,"

  "Awesome, so now you'll be at school more often,"

  "Yeah,"

  The school bell rang throughout the school, letting everyone know that classes would be starting soon.

  "Kagome!"

  She turned around to see Yuka and Eri walking towards her, "Hi guys,"

  "So, have you seen Hojo yet?" asked Eri.

  "No, and I don't want to," sighed Kagome.

  "Come on everyone, please sit down," said the teacher.

  Everyone took their seat and waited as the teacher took attendance.  Kagome glanced to her left to see Hojo sitting on the far side of the room.  He was quite beaten up, and luckily, wasn't looking at her.

  "Alright, everyone seems to be here today, so we'll begin today's math lesson.  Please take out your calculators and some blank paper for notes," said the teacher, cleaning off the chalkboard.

  Kagome took out some blank sheets of paper, but froze when she couldn't find her calculator.

  "Kagome . . . what's wrong?" whispered Eri.

  "I can't find my calculator," hissed Kagome.

  "The teacher won't let you borrow one either," whispered Yuka.

  "Higurashi is there a problem?" asked the teacher.

  "Well . . . um . . . "

  KNOCK!  KNOCK!

  Her teacher turned to the door and opened it.  Kagome almost fell out of her desk.  Inu-Yasha was standing there wearing a black toque, and his regular fire rat clothes, holding Kagome's calculator in his right hand.

  "Is Kagome here?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Higurashi, it seems you forgot your calculator again,"

  Kagome giggled slightly and stood up, walking towards Inu-Yasha.

  "You're mom sent me to give this to you," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "Thanks," whispered Kagome, taking her calculator.

  Inu-Yasha smiled and leaned down, pecking Kagome on the cheek, "See you after school,"

  Kagome stood there for a moment as she watched the half demon walk down the hallway before she returned to her desk.  Almost all eyes were on her when she sat back down, but she noticed humorously that Hojo seemed to be cowering in the corner.

  "Alright everyone, now on with the lesson,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Kagome couldn't help notice that she seemed to be getting strange looks from people as she walked down the hallway with her friends.

  "What is it with everyone?" asked Kagome.

  "Well since everyone saw Inu-Yasha kiss you, and saw the ring on you're finger, can you blame them?" asked Yuka.

  "I don't see what the big deal is," sighed Kagome.

  "Well we do!" cried Yuka and Eri at the same time, turning on their friend.

  "Uh . . ."

  "Kagome you are way to young to be married to someone, and besides that, who knows what you two are doing, especially when he's staying at your house!" said Yuka.

  "That is none of your business!" hissed Kagome.

  "Ah!  So you two are . . ."

  Kagome slapped her hand on Yuka's mouth, "Don't you dare say it!"

  "Come on you guys, cut it out," whispered Ayumi.

  "Ayumi what's wrong with you?  Don't you see how wrong this is?" asked Yuka.

  "Before you know it, Kagome may be walking bare foot through these hallways, telling us she's pregnant," hissed Eri.

  "I can't believe you guys would think that!" whispered Kagome.

  "We told you he was bad from the start, and that you should of stuck with Hojo!"

  "What do you guys have against him?" 

  "We've seen how jealous he gets, I mean look at Hojo, and he got beaten to a pulp,"

  "He tried to attack Inu-Yasha, can you blame my ma . . . future husband for not protecting himself?"

  "Kagome's he's dangerous, you could get really hurt of you stick with him," whispered Yuka.

  Kagome glanced around and noticed that they were drawing a crowd.

  "I can't believe you guys are saying this about him!  He loves me and I love him, can't you just except it and be happy that I finally found someone?  Sure maybe he gets jealous easily, and is a little violent, but you guys have never seen his soft side.  He's a good man . . ."

  "Kagome stop!  Didn't you tell us that he was two-timing you?" asked Eri.

  "He wasn't two timing me!  You guys don't understand!  He's been hurt in the past and couldn't trust anyone!  He then met this girl and thought they were in love, but they weren't since they couldn't trust each other . . ."

  "So he couldn't get over her or something?" asked Yuka.

  "She was the first to except him for who he was, and just wanted to make sure she was okay.  Besides he didn't trust anyone till he met me,"

  "Kagome you don't get it!  You will have a horrible life if you marry him!  Yuka and I didn't say anything since we thought you two would break up, but now you're getting married to him!"

  Kagome sighed, and walked passed her friends, knowing there was no way she could win this argument.

  "Kagome, wait!" cried Ayumi, catching up with her, "You know they're wrong, they just don't understand him like you do, and . . . well I kind of understand him," 

  "I know, but if everyone's going to treat me like this . . ."

  "Don't worry, I'm sure not everyone else is going to over react like they are," 

  "I can only hope," sighed Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Kagome grabbed her scarf and coat out of her locker with Ayumi waiting for her.  

  "Well, I guess everyone is over reacting about this," sighed Ayumi.

  "Yeah, I can't believe they were whispering like that,"

  "Do you regret it?"

  "Regret it?  No, but I just wish everyone . . ." Kagome pressed her head against her locker, and tried to hold her tears back.

  "Let's go, I'm sure Inu-Yasha's waiting for you,"

  Kagome nodded and followed Ayumi out the door.  Sure enough there was Inu-Yasha, standing near the front gate waiting for her.  Everyone walking by the half demon froze and just stared at him.  Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes glaring back at them, but his eyes softened when he caught sight of Kagome.

  "Hey Kagome, what's everyone's . . ." Inu-Yasha noticed that Kagome had tears welling up in her eyes, "Kagome what's wrong?"

  The half demon ran forward and wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her close, "You can tell me,"

  "Can we just go home?" whispered Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha looked up at Ayumi, "Bad day at school," 

  Inu-Yasha nodded and walked with Kagome out the front gate, all the students' eyes still on them.  Once they were out of sight, Inu-Yasha got down on one knee so Kagome could climb on his back.  He didn't ask her what was wrong, but decided he would when they got back to her place.  Inu-Yasha jumped from building to building as they made their way to Sota's school.  Sota could also sense Kagome's bad mood aura, and didn't say a word when he climbed on Inu-Yasha's back.  No words were spoken until they landed back on the shrine grounds, when Sota asked Inu-Yasha if he would get another ride like that to school.

  "Hi guys, how was your day at school?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

  "Great!" said Sota.

  "Don't ask," sighed Kagome who immediately headed to her room with Inu-Yasha at her heels.

  The half demon waited until they were in her room before he asked, "Kagome, what happened?"

  Kagome sat on her bed, "Everyone at school found out I was engaged,"

  Inu-Yasha's ears drooped, "And that's bad?"

  "To them it is . . . . why I don't know,"

  Inu-Yasha took a seat beside Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Do you . . ."

  Kagome pressed her finger against Inu-Yasha's lips to stop him from talking, "Don't say anything.  I don't have any regrets and don't want to change anything.  It's just that, school is going to be a little bit more difficult with everyone talking about me behind my back,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and rested his head against Kagome's shoulder, "So Hojo didn't bother you or anything?"

  "No, he looked like a little puppy with its tail between its legs when you gave me my calculator," giggled Kagome.

  The half demon smiled and kissed Kagome's neck, "At least Ayumi doesn't mind,"

  "Yeah, I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for her,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and pulled Kagome onto his lap.

  "I could just stop going to school, I mean I'm going to be living in the past and . . ."

  "Don't Kagome, you should keep going,"

  "But . . ."

  "If I recall, you would sit me over twelve times so you could come back here and take those stupid tests.  Now you've been doing this for years, the Kagome I know would not give up so easily, eh?"

  Kagome smiled and snuggled into Inu-Yasha's chest, "You know . . ."

  "What?"

  "I don't have any homework,"

  "Well then we can spend some time together then,"

  "Yeah, and we'll have the house all to ourselves.  Mom, Grandpa, and Sota are going out tonight to a movie,"

  "Oh, so what are we going to do?" 

  "I don't know, we'll think of something.  Say, when are you going to bring Shippo here?"

  "Well when's your next big test?"

  "Friday,"

  "Well then I guess the day after that I'll go get him,"

  Kagome nodded and sighed, "I'm so tired,"

  "Then sleep my mate, sleep,"

  She nodded and closed her eyes.

TBC . . .

  So Kagome had a little trouble at school, but things will get interesting in the next one with Hojo.  I'm not giving any details, but the next chapter should be up soon.  Holy crap I cannot believe the reviews I'm getting!  I'm like at 723 or something!  Anyway, just keep reviewing!

Lynns


	26. Confusion

  Gods, I feel so sick, that it's not even funny.  Plus I have work, School, and other crap in my life.  I've decided just continue with this story, maybe if I feel a little bit better after my finals I'll make a continuation or just continue with this one.  Anyway, I feel so tired, but hell I can't sleep, so I decided to work on my next chap.  Sigh, I could really use a hot chocolate right now.  Anyway, enough of me . . . onward!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Five

  Kagome stared out her bedroom window as she watched the snow falling from the darken sky.  School had been a completely total wreck for her, and everyday she dreaded going back.  All the whispering, people turning their backs on her, and the teachers giving her odd looks, although they never said a word, but their eyes said it all.  She just couldn't understand what everyone's problem was.  Some girls would sometimes drop school since they were engaged and got pregnant, but why were they treating her like she was one of them.  Her and Inu-Yasha had agreed not to have any more 'moments' until she was done school, and not to get married till summer.  However she was starting to have second thoughts.  (I'm not sure how school goes in Japan with semesters and what not, so I'm just going to stick with what I know)  At the end of January she would have all of her 100 credits, and all her main subjects dealt with, the next semester would mainly be just extra courses that she didn't need.  Ayumi had had a talk with her the other day about school . . . .

~Flash Back~

  "Kagome?" asked Ayumi.

  Kagome didn't look at Ayumi; she just kept staring into the bathroom mirror.

  "I hate to say it, but with all the rumors going around, I doubt next semester will be any better,"

  Kagome sighed, "I know . . . but I don't know what to do . . ."

  "Well at least Hojo hasn't been acting weird like he did at the ski lodge,"

  "Yeah, I've been wondering about that," sighed Kagome.

  "You know, what do you have next semester?" 

  "Foods, Drama, Math 31, and Biology 30," (I HATE BIOLOGY!!!!!!!)

  "Well . . . you don't really need them do you?" 

  "What are you saying?"

  "Well, you'll have enough credits to graduate at the end of the semester, you could be done after that,"

  "You think my mom would agree with that?"

  "I suggested it to her, and she thought it was a great idea, but it was up to you,"

~End of Flash Back~

  Kagome sighed.  Shortly after that, she had gone to the office to ask if she could finish school after this semester.  They said she could, however just by looking in their eyes, she knew what they were really thinking.  Thinking she was getting out of school because she was pregnant, or something like that.  She would be finished school in less than two and a half weeks.  Then she would be free . . . free from the torment at school.  Kagome smiled as she felt movement from behind her, and two arms snaking around her waist.

  "You're awake," 

  "I have been for a while," Kagome whispered.

  Inu-Yasha smiled and rested his head on his mates shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

  "On what I decided,"

  "Do you still want to go to school?"

  "No, I'm . . . I'm tired of my classmates . . . well . . . you know what I mean,"

  The half demon nodded, "You know what?"

  "Hmmm?"

  "You look cute wearing my shirt,"

  Kagome giggled as she wrapped the red fire rat shirt tighter around her body, "It's just really warm,"

  Inu-Yasha only chuckled and pulled Kagome towards him, pulling the thick blankets back so she could crawl in next to him.  Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck.

  "Are you warmer now?" questioned the half demon.

  "A lot warmer now," whispered Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha smirked and started to kiss and nibble on Kagome's neck.

  "Don't you think it's strange though?"

  "What?"

  "Hojo . . ."

  "What did he do to you?" asked Inu-Yasha, sitting up suddenly.

  "No, he hasn't done anything.  That's the thing though, he's been acting like . . . well his old self I guess,"

  "Old self?" 

  "Well before we went to the cabin, he was always kind, and dim-witted a little, but he was never mean or anything like he was at the cabin,"

  "Well how has he been acting when you went to school?"

  "He says hi to me, but he doesn't talk behind my back like the others do,"

  "So what are you trying to say?  That something was possessing him at the cabin?"

  "Maybe, I don't know, everything is so confusing,"

  Inu-Yasha chuckled, "Well then let's not talk about this anymore,"

  Kagome nodded and snuggled more closely to Inu-Yasha's chest, "Are you going to go get Shippo tomorrow?"

  "Maybe . . ." Inu-Yasha sat up slightly so he could brush his lips against Kagome's as he moved his body on top of hers, "I kind of like us being alone,"

  "It has been nice hasn't it?"

  "Yeah, but I did promise the brat I would bring him,"

  "Yes you did, and I'm sure Shippo is holding you to your word,"

  "Well then if this is our last night alone, then I'm not going to waste it," smiled Inu-Yasha, kissing Kagome lightly on the lips.

  "Again?" whispered Kagome.

  "Well with Shippo here do you think I'll be able to touch you like this?"

  "I guess not," sighed Kagome as her hands ran over Inu-Yasha's bare back, sending shivers down his spine.  She could hear Inu-Yasha growl lovingly at her as he ran his hands over the mate mark on her neck, and then looked down at the ring on her left hand.

  "You know, I can't wait to make you my wife," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "Then you'll be my husband," Kagome giggled.

  Inu-Yasha leaned down again and started to kiss Kagome harder, his hands rubbing her hips.  Kagome kissed her mate back while her hands wandered up to his cute fuzzy ears.  She could feel Inu-Yasha kiss her harder, and pressing his body more firmly to hers when she hit a certain sensitive spot on his ear.

  "Kagome?"

  Both of them froze as they heard Mrs. Higurashi at Kagome's door, "Um, yes mom?"

  The door suddenly opened, "I was just wondering . . . oh gods!"  Mrs. Higurashi slammed the door shut, "What the hell were you two doing?"

  Inu-Yasha wrapped on of the blankets around him and handed Kagome one too.

  "Mom?  Are you still there?" asked Kagome as she opened the door slightly.

  "Yes, why didn't you two tell me you were busy?"

  Both of them blushed a deep red.

  "I just wanted to ask if you were going to school tomorrow?"

  "Yeah I am, um what time is it?" 

  "Almost midnight, sorry you two I was just heading to bed, I'll leave you alone now,"

  Kagome watched as her mother disappeared down the hall.  Inu-Yasha sighed and picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her back to bed.

  "That kind of ruined the moment," sighed Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha just chuckled, "Oh I don't know about that . . ." he whispered, as he licked her neck.

  "Inu-Yasha . . ."

  "When are you going to get off that birth control stuff?"

  "Why are you asking that?"

  "You know why . . . we've been over this . . ."

  "I know . . ." 

  "So . . ."

  "I'm already off them,"

  If Kagome could have seen in the dark she would have seen the biggest smirk on the half demons face.  Inu-Yasha leaned forward, and continued what they had started moments before.

**Moments Later**

  Exhausted Inu-Yasha rested his head on Kagome's chest as he tried to regain his breath.  Kagome's arm wrapped around his head, while her other hand played with his hair, and petting his head as she too tried to regain her breath.  Her hair was damp with sweat and as she ran her fingers through her loves hair, it was slightly damp as well.

  "I love you," whispered Kagome as she felt sleep tugging at her eyes.

  "I love you too, my mate," Inu-Yasha whispered back as he wrapped his tired arms around her waist and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, soon to be followed by his mate.

  Kagome walked down the school hallways as usual with Ayumi by her side, and she kept her eyes straight ahead, ignoring the looks and whispers as she passed her fellow classmates.  

  "We just have one more class left," sighed Ayumi.

  "I know," Kagome whispered as they walked into the classroom to see Hojo standing there.

  "Higurashi," said Hojo, standing up.

  "Hi," said Kagome.

  "Don't you get it Hojo, Kagome is with Inu-Yasha right now, why don't you just back off?" asked Ayumi.

  "That's what I wanted to talk to you two about . . . but not right now, after school,"

  "What?" asked Kagome.

  The bell rang out through out the school.

  "I'll explain later, but meet me in the Library after school," whispered Hojo as he took his seat near the back.

  Kagome and Ayumi glanced at each other before taking their seat near the front.  More students poured into the room and giggled and snickered as they passed by Kagome and Ayumi.  The teacher entered in a few seconds later and began the Physics class.  Kagome tried to pay attention to Nuclear Activity, however she couldn't ignore the whispers behind her.  So instead she thought of what the heck Hojo would want to talk about after school, but at least she would have Ayumi there with her.

  Kagome waited silently as she sat in one of the Library chairs, while Ayumi was examining one of the new books.

  "Wow, I never thought someone could fit over seventy-five straws in their mouth,"

  "What the heck are you reading?" asked Kagome.

  "Book of world records, and hey the longest kiss was over twenty-four hours,"

  Kagome giggled and continued to watch the front doors, "Do you think he'll show up?"

  "Most likely, or we can just go home,"

  "Yeah, well I still have to do some more studying for my tests,"

  "Don't we all," sighed Ayumi.

  "Higurashi?"

  Kagome and Ayumi looked towards the doors to see Hojo walking towards them.

  "Hojo, so what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Kagome.

  Hojo took a seat at one of the tables, and Kagome and Ayumi copied his action, sitting across from him, "It's about the two weeks we were at the mountains,"

  "So you're finally going to apologize for what you did?" asked Ayumi.

  "I guess, but I have to ask you guys something first . . . what did I do?"

  "What?" asked Kagome and Ayumi in unison.

  "In all honesty I don't have a . . . a single memory of those two weeks.  One minute I'm packing for my vacation, and the next, I'm being punched and beaten to death by some dark haired long man.  I didn't know who he was at first, but when I saw your fiancé walk in almost a week ago, I recognized his voice, and it scared the hell out of me," 

  "So wait a minute, you're telling us that you don't have a clue what you did?" asked Ayumi.

  "Nothing, I even asked my brother since he was there, and he also didn't know what was going on either.  He told me he was just at home, but when he picked up the phone everything went blank, until he woke up from one hell of a beating like me,"

  Kagome and Ayumi were silent as they stared at one another.  

  "So, did I do something really bad?" asked Hojo.

  Kagome sighed, "I think it would be best if you came home with me, and I'll have Inu-Yasha and I explain everything," 

  "Do you think Inu-Yasha will be able to control himself?" asked Ayumi.

  "I always have the word,"

  Ayumi giggled, "So you say you don't remember anything?"

  "Nothing,"

  "Kagome would you mind if I came home with you too?  Maybe the four of us can try and figure out what the hell is going on,"

  "Yes, I think that would be a good idea," said Kagome, getting up from her seat.

  Ayumi also stood up along with Hojo.  The three left the school and headed to Sunset Shrine (That's Kagome's family shrine, or at least what they call it in the manga I'm holding in my hand right now).  Kagome walked to her front door with Ayumi and Hojo right behind her.  A note on the door told Kagome her family would be out for the rest of the afternoon, and that Inu-Yasha was taking a nap on the couch.

  "Inu-Yasha!  I'm home!" called Kagome.

  "It's about time . . . hey!  Why do I smell Hojo?" screamed Inu-Yasha as he stomped to the front door.

  Hojo cringed back in fear, but Kagome blocked the half demons path, "I'll explain everything when we all get inside!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Inu-Yasha didn't say anything as he stared back from Kagome, to Ayumi, and then finally to Hojo, "So you're telling me he doesn't remember a thing?"

  "No, not one thing.  We questioned him the whole way here and he didn't know what we were talking about," sighed Ayumi.

  "So what are you guys thinking then?"

  "What?" asked Hojo.

  "You smell different,"

  "I beg your pardon?" asked Hojo.

  "You smell different from the last time we met at the ski lodge, at the banquet,"

  "What are you trying to say?"

  "I don't know if this makes sense, but do you think Hojo might have been possessed?" asked Ayumi.

  "It is possible, I mean we've seen it many times in the feudal era," said Kagome.

  "Well he wasn't possessed by any demon, I would have smelled that right away," said Inu-Yasha.

  "But that's impossible, I don't remember being possessed," said Hojo.

  "Of course you wouldn't.  However, if Hojo was possessed by someone, who would it be?" asked Kagome.

  "I think what we need to think about is why Hojo was possessed," added Inu-Yasha.

  "What are you thinking?" asked Ayumi.

  Inu-Yasha was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Its obvious Hojo's main objective at the cabin was to break Kagome and I apart,"

  "True, but if what Hojo is saying is true, then he would have been possessed before we reached the mountains," said Kagome.

  "And, the person possessing Hojo would of have known, that Inu-Yasha was going with you," added Ayumi.

  "Kagome, did you tell anyone that I was coming with you?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Well mother knew, and I told Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri before we left, and that's about it,"

  Ayumi's eyes widened, "So . . . do you think it was Yuka and Eri who is behind this?"

  "No it couldn't be them," said Kagome.

  "But weren't they the ones who started this whole thing at school?  To be honest Kagome no one knew you were engaged, everyone was just surprised by Inu-Yasha's looks.  No one knew until Yuka and Eri made that big commotion in the hallway,"

  "So perhaps it was them," said Hojo.

  "Okay, let's think about this.  Whoever want to break you two up, used Hojo to do that, however nothing seemed to work," said Ayumi.

  "Yeah," whispered Kagome.

  "Then the one possessing Hojo heard that Inu-Yasha wasn't human, so they some how phoned Hojo's brother, possessed him too, and planned for Brad to come to the lodge and kill Inu-Yasha with the scrolls," added Ayumi.

  "Which means, the one that had to be possessing Hojo would of have to been near him almost all the time," said Inu-Yasha. 

  Everyone was silent once again as they sat in the Higurashi living room.

  "Hojo, did you talk to anyone the morning you were leaving for your trip?" asked Ayumi.

  "If I did, I don't remember," sighed Hojo.

  "Then whoever is doing this possessing, can do it over the phone?" asked Kagome.

  "Must be some sort of chant or something like that, I mean we've seen it before," added Inu-Yasha.

  "So who is it then?  Yuka? Or Eri?" asked Hojo.

  "Wait!  How do we know it was them?  I mean they are . . .  well they were my friends," whispered Kagome.

  "They were to only ones close to Hojo on the whole vacation, so it's either one of the two, or both," said Ayumi, crossing her arms.

  Kagome sighed, "I just don't understand why they would do that?  Were they really worried about me being with Inu-Yasha, or was it something else?"

  "Maybe we can find out," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "What?" asked Kagome.

  "We could check out their houses I suppose, but we would only be able to check out one,"

  "So we have to decide which one is the more guilty one," sighed Ayumi.

  "Well let's think about this.  At the ski lodge both Eri and Yuka were there," said Kagome.

  "But then they took off when Hojo started to lose his temper," added Inu-Yasha.

  "Okay, what about other times?" asked Hojo.

  "Well, at the snowball fight they were both there, at the skating rink they were both there, even at the swimming pool they were both there," said Kagome.

  "Well at the mall they weren't.  Only Ayumi and Yuka cam looking for me," said Inu-Yasha.

  "And Eri was there when Hojo kissed me!"

  "I kissed you?" asked Hojo.

  "Then at the swimming pool both of them disappeared back to their rooms, or supposedly they said," whispered Ayumi.

  "So I guess it's Eri's house we're going to check then?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "But how are we going to do that?" asked Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Kagome wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

  "It should.  If Hojo can distract Eri long enough," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome nodded and sighed.  They sat perched in a tree not far from Eri's house in the middle of the night.  A light was on in Eri's bedroom, which Kagome had recognized from her visits to her old friends house.

  "So what will Ayumi be doing?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "She's making sure no one else in Eri's family goes up to her room while we're in there,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, and continued to watch as Hojo knocked on the front door.

  "This kind of feels weird . . ." whispered Kagome.

  "Hmm?"

  "Us breaking into someone's house,"

  "Maybe, but we have to find out who is trying to break us apart,"

  "I know,"

  "We have to find out who's trying to do this Kagome.  I know this kind of seems out of character for both of us, but what if they try and possess someone in your family?  We'll just take a look around,"

  "But what if this is a trap and Hojo is lying?"

  "Trust me he isn't, I would of smelled if he was lying and he wasn't,"

  "We'll just look around right?"

  "Just look for any scrolls,"

  Kagome nodded.  Inu-Yasha smiled as he saw Eri come to the door and started chatting with Hojo.

  "Okay, let's go!" whispered Inu-Yasha, leaping into the air and landing softly on Eri's roof.  Setting Kagome down Inu-Yasha approached the window the window and lifted the latch with his claws.  Peeking his head inside the small room, Inu-Yasha crawled through with Kagome at his heels.  The room was about the same size as Kagome's and painted a dark blue.  Immediately the two started to look through Eri's bookshelves and desk drawers.  Inu-Yasha always made sure no one was coming as he looked in Eri's closet.  There was no sign of anything as they continued to search the room.  Inu-Yasha was almost about to tell Kagome they should leave, but noticed a slip of paper under Eri's pillow.  Making sure no one was coming; Inu-Yasha lifted to pillow up to see a pile of old scrolls.  Snapping his fingers to get Kagome's attention and pointed to the scrolls on the bed.  Kagome picked them up and stuffed them into her pocket.  Inu-Yasha crawled out the window and held his hand out to take Kagome's, but his ears swiveled forward as he heard someone walking up the stairs.  He watched as a shadow moved down the hallway to the bedroom.  Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and closed the window slightly.

  Eri entered her room and shivered as she felt a breeze blow by her, "I thought I locked my window," shrugging she closed the window.

  Inu-Yasha sighed with relief as him and Kagome hanged from the rain gutter on the roof.

  Hojo and Ayumi appeared on the street and waved at the two.  Inu-Yasha nodded and leaped off the house, running to Hojo and Ayumi.

  "So, did you get anything?" asked Hojo.

  "Yeah, we got something out of Eri's room," whispered Kagome.

  Hojo held out his flashlight as Kagome pulled out the scrolls in her pocket so they could look at them.  

  "The first one says how to control a person by some sort of weird chant," whispered Ayumi.

  "The second one is how to keep the possession going, and how to make them do as you will," said Kagome.

  "And the third one explains the weaknesses of demons," added Inu-Yasha.

  "So it was her," whispered Kagome.

  "But the question is why?" 

  "Do you really want to know?"

  Inu-Yasha and everyone else spun around to see Yuka standing ahead of them.

TBC . . .

Alright people. It will be quite a while till the next chapter is up.  I have tests to study for, and I also have work.  I might be able to work on it when I have breaks of course, but other than that, do not expect another chapter till the end of January.  I'm sorry if this causes some people to get angry, but hey if I fail these tests, I won't be allowed to use the computer, which means no more chapters.  Anyway, I finally got up to manga sixteen of Inu-Yasha, the one where he turns demon!  It is so cool!  Oh and by the way has anyone else here seen the second Inu-Yasha movie?  If you have then please answer this question, what the hell do they say at the end when Miroku tries to kiss Sango but she's slaps him?  Or does she say anything at all, because the movie I have, they aren't saying anything!  So if they do say something please let me know!  Anyway, please review, and if I get enough, I will definitely work on the next chapter during my breaks!  Love you all!

Lynns


	27. The Truth Revealed

Well, I was sick and pulled from school after I wrote a math test.  According to my friends, I was pale as a ghost, sounded like I had a frog in my throat, and all and all looked completely awful.  I basically ruined my perfect attendance this year, but hey I need to be better for my finals if I want to pass.  Anyway, I was feeling a little bit better, didn't want to read or watched TV, so I decided to write an outline for my story.  Well don't worry people. I at least wrote the outline up to chapter thirty-two and I'm still going.  I mean its still winter, so hey I might as well keep going.  Anyways to answer some of the questions from my reviews here are some.  Yes Kikyo does return, however in the anime I don't know when.  For that part I was reading the Japanese manga of Inu-Yasha.  I know some of you were confused with the Eri being evil thing, but hey keep reading and you'll find out why soon enough.  No, I did not forget about Shippo, but as you can see, Inu and Kagome had a little situation to deal with as you can see.  Um, I don't think there were any other big questions besides that.  So as far as standards go I have seen up to 132 of the anime, read about 1/3 of 38th manga in Japanese, seen both Inu movies, and kind of know what happens in the third, however I am still hunting down websites to see if anyone knows what the hell is going on in it.  Oh, that reminds me of another question someone had about Inu-Yasha's mother.  In all honesty I'm not 100% if that is how she dies, however in a preview for the third movie you see Inu-Yasha's mother running through a burning hut with a fire rat cloak on her head and holding Inu-Yasha in her arms.  I'm not sure if they get out of not, but then the next clip is of the house falling to the ground in flames, so I'm not sure if they die or not, but hey if I find out, maybe I'll mention it in my next fic, that is if I can think of one.  Whoa I've written a lot, but don't blame me, I'm on a lot of drugs for this stupid sore throat, head ache and coughing, which at the moment has subsided.  Sigh, anyway on with the story!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Six

  "Wait . . . what did you say Yuka?" asked Kagome.

  Yuka did not say anything, she glanced at Eri's house and then back at the others, "If you want to know what caused Eri to do this, follow me,"

  Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha, who glanced at Ayumi, who looked at Hojo, who looked back at Kagome.  Sighing, Inu-Yasha followed after Yuka with Kagome by his side, and Ayumi plus Hojo at their heels.  

  "Wouldn't Eri have noticed that her scrolls are missing?" asked Kagome.

  "She will, and is most likely right now looking for them," commented Yuka from up ahead.  She led them to her house, which was not far away from Eri's.  No one seemed to be home since no lights were on in the house.  Yuka led them inside and started to turn on lights in the living room, and waited for the others to remove their coats and boots, and then take a seat on one of the furniture.

  "So Yuka, what the hell is going on?" asked Ayumi.

  Yuka sighed, "Alright, I take it you figured out that someone was controlling Hojo at the cabin?"

  "Yes, we all know that," sighed Inu-Yasha.

  "But why did you guys do that?" asked Hojo, sitting on the edge of his seat.

  "In all honesty, it started out just so Kagome and Inu-Yasha couldn't be together,"

  "But why?" asked Kagome.

  "Like we said Kagome, he is not good enough for you, we were only trying to do what is right for you,"

  "But that didn't give you a right to try and kill me!" growled Inu-Yasha.

  "Calm down half-breed, I'll explain that in a minute," hissed Yuka, "At first we were just trying to break you two apart, however when we were controlling Hojo, Eri could hear what he was hearing since she was the one using the spell, I was just helping out.  However we then learned that Inu-Yasha wasn't a normal human, but a demon,"

  "So you sick some priest on me?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "No, that wasn't part of the plan.  Now this is where things get complicated.  After Eri heard that Inu-Yasha was from the past, and that Kagome was traveling back and through time, Eri started to freak out,"

  "Why would she?  Did she just couldn't believe it was true?" asked Kagome.

  "No, that's not it.  It was I who couldn't believe it was true, but Eri seemed freaked out when she heard that Inu-Yasha was a demon from the past,"

  "How come?" asked Hojo.

  "I'm not one-hundred percent sure if I heard Eri right from her muttering, but this is what I think I heard.  Eri got an early present from her grandparents on their family history from the Warring States," said Yuka.

  Inu-Yasha and Kagome just glanced at each other, wondering where this was going.

  "It talks about her ancestor and his travels, I think his name was Timiko Yakama,"

(Just a small note, I'm making this all up, this is not true, I mean come on people this is a fanfic here!)

  "So how does that give her a reason to try and kill me?" asked the half demon.

  "You mean you've never heard of Timiko Yakama?" asked Yuka.

  "No, I actually haven't,"

  "Well when Eri first read to book it talks about her ancestor being a wandering Samurai, slaying demons, the wars he joined in and lived to tell the tale.  It talks about his family, and how he almost got the position to be a lord in one of the areas,"

  "What does that have to do with me?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "The reason he didn't become the lord was because you killed him!"

  "What?" asked everyone, getting to their feet.

  "It says somewhere in the last pages of the book, that Timiko Yakama was heading towards the castle to accept the position of the lord, when out of no where he was attacked by a dog demon.  According to the villagers, he wore a red fire rat outfit, white dog-ears, and long silver hair.  They never got a look at the attacker, but it killed Timiko with one swipe, and then attacked five villages before disappearing into the forest," 

  "So how does this effect Eri?" asked Hojo, since Kagome and Inu-Yasha seemed to be speechless at the moment.

  "If it wasn't for him, Eri wouldn't be living the way she is now!" screamed Yuka.

  "Look, I've never heard of this Timiko guy!  And for your information I've never killed anyone . . . not any humans at least . . . on purpose . . ."  Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome, "Did I kill anyone else when I was transformed?"

  "No, just the bandits," sighed Kagome.

  Yuka sighed, "So . . . you mean it wasn't him?"

  "Nope, not me," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "What do you mean?  That Eri would be living a different life if her ancestor wasn't killed?" asked Ayumi.

  "You know Sakura right Ayumi?  Kagome?"

  "You mean Sakura Ara?  Yeah we know her, what's that got to do with anything?" asked Ayumi.  Kagome nodded in agreement.

  "She's rich,"

  "That's because her dad owns . . ."  Kagome suddenly caught on what to Yuka was finally talking about.

  "That's right, her family is rich because their ancestor took the position as the new lord!  It's because they ruled and owned that land, that her family is rich, and Eri is not!"

  Inu-Yasha leaned down towards Kagome, "Why are they rich?

  "Lots of oil was in the lands she's talking about.  I think it's near the western lands where your brother rules,"

  The half demon nodded his head in understanding, "So that's why she tries to kill me?  Because she thinks I ruined her life?  What's so bad about her family now?"

  "Look, I'm sorry about all this, just go . . . and I apologize for Eri as well," said Yuka, trying to push everyone out the door.

  Inu-Yasha tried to ask his question again, but Kagome hushed him.

  Soon everyone was walking down the street back to Kagome's house.

  "So is there something wrong with Eri's family?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "No, nothing wrong with them, however they are struggling financially," sighed Hojo.

  "Financially?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "It means they don't have that much money," whispered Kagome.

  "Oh . . . and for that she tried to kill me?"

  "Sigh, I guess," 

  Inu-Yasha just growled and continued walking back to Sunset Shrine.  Ayumi left them a few minutes later to head home, but Hojo continued to walk with them back to Kagome's house.  Inu-Yasha walked inside and Kagome was about to follow, but was stopped by Hojo.

  "Higurashi, can I talk to you?"

  "Um . . ."

  "What?" growled Inu-Yasha.

  "Inu-Yasha calm down it's alright!  Just head inside," sighed Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha growled, but headed inside.

  "What do you want Hojo?"

  "Look, I know Inu-Yasha doesn't like me very much, but since he won't listen to me, can you tell him I'm sorry for what I did?"

  "Yes I can tell him that,"

  "And also . . ."

  "What?"

  "Kagome, you and Inu-Yasha are together of course . . ."

  "Hojo . . . look I'm afraid I don't have any of those type of feelings for you, but I see you as a friend if that makes you happy?"

  Hojo nodded and gave Kagome a quick hug, "Good luck with your finals,"

  Kagome nodded and watched as Hojo made his way down the shrine stairs.  Sighing Kagome walked into the house to see Inu-Yasha standing near the door waiting for her.

  "Before you ask, no he didn't try anything on me," 

  "I know that, I could hear you from here you know,"

  Kagome nodded and walked passed Inu-Yasha to head up to bed.  The half demon followed her, making sure no lights were left on in the house.  Inu-Yasha waited for Kagome to crawl into bed before he removed his outer red fire rat shirt, and his white inner shirt before crawling in next to her.

  "That was an interesting day," sighed Kagome.

  "Yeah, I'd hate to see it get any worse," whispered Inu-Yasha, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

  "You know, you were supposed to get Shippo today,"

  "I'll get him tomorrow while you're at school,"

  "That's good," yawned Kagome, who drifted off into a dreamless sleep in Inu-Yasha's arms.

****************************

  Shippo sat on the edge of the well, staring down into the darkness at the bottom.  *Come one Inu-Yasha, you promised you would come and get me* thought Shippo as he continued to stare down into the well.

  "Shippo, Inu-Yasha will eventually come for you, now why don't we head back to the village?" asked Kaede.

  "No, I'm just going to wait here," whispered Shippo.

  "I'm sure he'll come soon,"

  Shippo nodded and watched as Kaede headed back to the village at a slow pace.

  A blue light caught Shippo's attention, which caused him to look down the well.  Inu-Yasha stood at the bottom of the well and stretched his hands high above his head.

  "Inu-Yasha!" cried Shippo, as he leaped down at the half demon.

  Inu-Yasha looked up and caught Shippo, "Hey brat,"

  "Can we go to Kagome's time now?"

  "In a moment, right now I have to discuss something with Kaede," sighed Inu-Yasha, leaping out of the well.

  Shippo rested on Inu-Yasha's shoulder as the half demon leaped from tree to tree until he landed gracefully in front of Kaede's hut.

  "Um Inu-Yasha, Kaede is way back there," pointed Shippo behind them.

  "That's okay, I'll wait for her," sighed Inu-Yasha, walking in and taking a seat on the floor.  After several moments Kaede soon came walking into the hut.

  "Good morning Inu-Yasha, and how are ye and Kagome doing?" asked Kaede.

  Inu-Yasha's ears drooped and he began to explain what all had happened since they had left.

  "Kagome's at school right now, so I decided to get Shippo while she was gone,"

  "So, she's going to be done school early then?"

  "Yeah, after her last test, we'll come back here and look for a spot to build our hut.  Say, any word from Sango and Miroku?"

  "They will be back at the end of the month, they ran into a little trouble on the way to Sango's village," (You'll see what I'm talking about in the next chappie!)

  "So are Sango and Miroku going to be living here too?"

  "Yes, Miroku has suggested they build an extra large hut though,"

  "Probably for all the pups they're going to have,"

  "Ye of course will live here in the village?"

  "I would prefer somewhere in my forest, this village stinks, just like all the others,"

  "Well in that case, once it gets warmer here the villagers will help you build your home, and Miroku's as well,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "So, who do you think it really was who killed Timiko?"

  "I have heard of him, he came through our village almost six years ago.  He wanted to kill ye while you were peacefully sleeping, however we were afraid it would break the spell, so we told him no,"

  "Maybe it was some other demon,"

  "Perhaps . . . if I hear of any strange demon attacking, I'll let ye know,"

  "Alright, well I'd better head back, Kagome's mom wants me to get the snow off the roof.  We'll be back in about two weeks,"

  "See you,"

  Inu-Yasha stood and headed back to well.

  "So Inu-Yasha!  What will I get to do in Kagome's time?" asked Shippo, jumping up and down and Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

  "Probably playing video games with Kagome's brother Sota, I'm so sick of playing them while Kagome's gone,"

  "How long will I get to stay?"

  "Until we come back brat, and you'll be sleeping in Sota's room,"

  "Why can't I sleep with Kagome like always?" whined Shippo.

  "Because I'm sleeping with her!" growled Inu-Yasha.

  "But you've got to that for almost two weeks, it's my turn to sleep with her!"

  "Shippo she's my mate, maybe when you're older I'll explain the other details of being with your mate,"

  "So I guess that means you've gotten really far with Kagome then huh?"

  Inu-Yasha stopped and slowly turned his head to look at Shipp as a blush was creeping up in his cheeks, and his eye brow twitching slightly, "W . .  wh . . . wha . . . what?"

  "I still don't know what that means?  Will you explain it to me?"

  Growling Inu-Yasha just continued walking to the well, "When your older,"

  "So why does Kagome smell like you?"

  "I said when you're older!"

  "Does it have to with the birds and the bees?"

  "Shippo!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Mrs. Higurashi stared out the kitchen window waiting for Inu-Yasha to return with one of Kagome's friends from the past.  Grandpa was taking a nap on the couch and Buyo continued to rub against Mrs. Higurashi's leg, begging for food.  She smiled as Inu-Yasha opened the well doors and started to walk towards the house with something quite furry and fuzzy on his shoulder.  

  "I'm back," growled Inu-Yasha.

  "Good, so where is the person you were supposed to bring back?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, turning around.

  Inu-Yasha was holding what looked like a fox by the tail.

  "Let me go, Inu-Yasha!"

  "Mrs. Higurashi this is Shippo, a fox demon," sighed Inu-Yasha.

  "He's so cute, but maybe you should let him go?"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and placed Shippo back on his shoulder.

  "Are you Kagome's mom?" asked Shippo.

  "Yes I am,"

  "That's her grandfather over there," Inu-Yasha said, pointing to the couch.

  "He's making a funny sound,"

  Inu-Yasha chuckled, "I'll show him more the house and outside, and then the basic ground rules,"

  "But will I still be able to sleep with Kagome?"

  Mrs. Higurashi almost broke out in laughter.

  "I told you no!  And I'll explain it to you when you're older!"

  "But I want to know!"

  "Inu-Yasha how old is he?"

  Inu-Yasha was about to answer but stopped, "Hey brat how old are you?"

  Shippo just looked down at ground.

  "Inu-Yasha, why don't you start getting the snow off the roof and I'll show Shippo around, and maybe explain some stuff to him," offered Mrs. Higurashi.

  "Sure," sighed Inu-Yasha heading back outside, grabbing the shovel by the door.

  "Now Shippo, how old are you really?"

  "I'm actually around eleven I think,"

  "Oh, well then next year you'll actually grow, it takes kitsune's twelve years until they change size,"

  "Oh,"

  "So, I think it's time I actually told you what's kind of going on between Inu-Yasha and Kagome,"

  "Will the same thing be happening to Miroku and Sango?"

  "I believe yes they will be doing the same thing as those two,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Inu-Yasha pushed the last of the snow off the Higurashi's roof and through the shovel on the ground.  Sighing, he crossed his legs and took a seat, waiting for his Kagome to come back from school.  He could hear Sota walking up the steps and turned his ears to hear Kagome just starting up the stairs.  Smiling, he got to his feet and jumped into the god tree.  Kagome soon appeared at the top of the stairs, looking beat.  Sighing, Inu-Yasha leaped into the air and landed gracefully beside Kagome, picking her up into his arms.

  "Hi sweetie," mumbled Kagome.

  "Sweetie?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "You don't like that nick name?"

  "No, I don't mind it,"

  Kagome nodded, "So is Shippo here?"

  "Yeah, he's with your mom,"

  "Hmm, I could really use a nap,"

  "So could I.  Was school that bad?"

  "Terrible . . . Eri and Yuka kept bombarding me with questions on who could have killed her ancestor, and Hojo, Ayumi, and I were studying our butts off,"

  "Hmm, well let's head inside so you can get some sleep,"

  "But what about Shippo?"

  "I'm sure he'll be entertained by Sota's video games,"

  Kagome nodded and sighed as Inu-Yasha carried her into the house.  Sota was trying to feel Shippo's tail who was perched on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder.

  "So Kagome, how was school?" asked her mother.

  "I'm just so tired,"

  "Well got upstairs and have a nap, I'm sure Inu-Yasha could use one too after trying to push all that snow off the roof,"

  Kagome took her shoes off and grabbed her bag before heading into her room with Inu-Yasha right behind her.

  "Inu-Yasha . . ."

  The half demon turned around at the sound of Shippo's voice, "Yeah?"

  "You can sleep with Kagome . . ."

  Inu-Yasha glanced to Mrs. Higurashi, "Did you . . ."

  "Yes I told him,"

  He nodded and followed Kagome up to her room.  She was already putting her bag down and taking off her socks.  Inu-Yasha removed his outer red fire rat shirt and wrapped it around her.  Kagome leaned back into his chest and sighed contently.  Smiling, Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around his mate and carried her to the bed, lying down beside her.

  "I can't believe you're tired from just shoveling snow," mumbled Kagome, as Inu-Yasha pulled the blankets over their bodies.

  "I just needed an excuse not to hang around Shippo and play video games with Sota,"

  Kagome smiled and moved closer to Inu-Yasha's chest, "Did you talk to Kaede?"

  "Yes, she said she would listen for any weird demons killing villagers," 

  "Well, Eri apologized for blaming you for killing her ancestor, however she still thinks you and I shouldn't be together,"

  "Do they ever learn?"

  Kagome giggled and closed her eyes, "Well in a few days is my first test,"

  "Then I suggest you get some sleep,"

  Kagome nodded and tried to get some well-deserved sleep.  She could slightly hear Inu-Yasha's heart beat, and is uneven breathing by her.  Feeling to comfort and warmth from her mate, she drifted off to sleep, and Shippo would awaken the couple in a couple of hours, telling them that dinner would be ready.

TBC . . .

  Well, now I won't be able to write for a while.  I have three straight days at work on the night shift.  You know, I don't hate my job, but I don't like it either, it's just tolerable.  But I grit my teeth together since I'm getting paid well.  Anyway, long story short, I locked my locker key in my locker at work, so that was disastrous.  On Saturday I go to find a grad dress, and hopefully some more Inu DVD's, and the one manga I'm missing.  Anyway, just review and tell me what you think.  I will try to work on the next chapter from time to time between my breaks from studying and what not.  So the next chapter will be what's been going on with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, plus some spoilers about the couple as well.  Not really a big one, but still, it's a spoiler.  So REVIEW!!!!

Lynns  


	28. Reuniting with old friends

Well, I have written the first part of my Diploma tests, and next week I start the second part.  I don't work today or tomorrow, so I thought I would work on the next chapter of my story.  As for how many chapters this story will have, I've come up with 40 chapters planned for this story, and then it will be done, and right now I'm on chapter twenty-seven, so it will be a while before I'm done this story.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Seven

  The sun shined brightly overhead as Kohaku glanced up at the sky.  He shivered slightly since the snow felt so cold on his feet.

  "Kohaku!"

  The boy turned around to see his sister and Miroku standing at the top of the hill.

  "Are you coming?" called Sango.

  "Yeah I'm coming," Kohaku yelled back as he ran through the snow to reach his sister and the monk.  

  Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder, and mewed when Kohaku had caught up to them.  Smiling, Miroku continued to lead to the way where Naraku's castle had once been, and recover the remains of Sango and Kohaku's father and fellow villagers.

  "What do you suppose Kagome and Inu-Yasha are doing right now?" asked Sango.

  "Probably the usual.  Kagome goes to school, Inu-Yasha sits at her home eating Ramen, but that's only my theory," sighed the monk.

  Sango nodded, and reached her hand forward to grasp the monks right uncursed hand.  They had left Kaede's village almost a week ago, and were almost to their destination.  Kohaku couldn't wait to see the village again; it had been almost a full year since he last saw it.  I recalled the time Naraku was supposedly dead (Second movie) and Sango had taken him back to their village for him to heal from his wounds.  Kohaku almost jumped when he felt something land on his shoulder, but sighed in realizing that it was only Kirara.  He turned his face towards his sister and smiled.  She looked so happy being with the monk.  He recalled the times that the boys from their village would come courting to their house for her, and each time she would turn them down.  Kohaku laughed as he recalled saying Sango would never get married or have children, but it seemed she proved her father wrong.

  "There it is," pointed out Miroku, to the small cliff where they had temporarily moved her fathers gave to until they had defeated Naraku.

  Kohaku stopped as he recognized some of the landmarks near by.  He knew that this had been the place where Naraku's old castle had been at one time.  Miroku took off part of his robe and started to move the remains onto it, so they could be transferred back to the village.  

  "How long until we reach the village?" asked Kohaku.

  "We'll rest tonight, and then ride Kirara to our village tomorrow morning," sighed Sango.

  Kohaku nodded and looked towards Miroku again who had gathered the last of the remains.

  "Kohaku, may I have your assistance?" asked Miroku.

  The boy nodded and helped Miroku lift the remains of his father's and fellow villagers.  Sango watched from the distance with Kirara on her shoulder before following Miroku and her brother.

  "Why don't you guys just ask Kirara to carry it?" asked Sango.

  "It's not that heavy, just the armor," said Miroku.

  Sango nodded and followed her future-to-be-husband, and brother as they made there way into the forest that would take them to Sango's village.  However known to the group, they were being followed by someone they did not expect.  Kirara took no notice to the followers since they weren't demons, and if they decided to attack them, she would be ready.

  "Sango . . ." whispered Miroku.

  "Yes . . ."

  "We're being followed . . ."

  "You noticed too?" asked Kohaku.

  Kirara mewed in agreement.

  "They've been following us since this morning," whispered Miroku.

  "Maybe their just going the same way we are?" asked Kohaku.

  "I doubt that, but if they do try to attack, we'll find out why they are after us . . ."

  Sango nodded in agreement.  After the fight with Naraku things had gotten a little boring . . . this should liven things up a bit.

*******

  The moonlight shined brightly overhead as they rested at a small abandoned hut.  The wind had started to pick up creating a snowstorm.  Kohaku stared out the small window watching the snow come down in big flakes.  Kirara sat on Kohaku's shoulder watching the snow as well.

  "I doubt whoever was following us is following us now," sighed Kohaku.

  "PERVERT!" screamed Sango.

  Kohaku turned around to see Miroku's hand near his sisters rear and a nice red slap mark on his face.

  "But Sango dear . . ."

  "How much of a pervert are you?  My brother is here you moron!  And so is Kirara!" screamed Sango.

  "But . . ."

  Sango continued to yell at the poor monk, while Kohaku couldn't help but laugh at his sister, and was quite glad that her boomerang wasn't close by, or she could really hurt the poor guy.

  Miroku finally gave up trying to touch his future-bride and just wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

  "You see, this is good, and decent to do in front of my brother," sighed Sango, resting her head on the monks arm.

  "I don't mind you know," sighed Kohaku.

  Sango blushed, but Miroku smiled and leaned to kiss her, "Don't even think about it . . ."

  Miroku sighed and just pulled Sango up in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, "Can I at least hold you like this?"

  Sango nodded and rested her head against the monks shoulder.  If Miroku could hear her heart beat, it was pounding at the moment.  The very first time in her life, she had been held like this by a man.  Sure when she was young her father and mother would cuddle like this, but she hadn't really done this before with Miroku or with anyone for that matter.  In all honesty, she had no clue what she was getting into.  Sure, she knew how to kiss, but showing her feelings was a different story.  Her mother had died after Kohaku was born, and hadn't learned anything really about . . . well just thinking about it made her blush.  Oh, she knew the basic birds and the bees but the detailed stuff made her nervous.  The only thing she really how to do well was to fight.  Sighing, Sango leaned more closely to Miroku's chest.

  Miroku smiled as he felt Sango move closer to him.  He could tell she was nervous about something at first when he started to hold her since she felt stiff, but then relaxed.  The monk held onto Sango more tightly, and lightly stroked her hair.  Loving the feeling of her curled up in his chest.  He looked down at his right hand, and sighed.  Miroku still couldn't believe his curse was completely gone . . . it was almost too good to be true.  He could now live his life slowly instead of walking from village to village asking every pretty woman to bear his child.  He of course had Sango to do that now.

  "Hmm . . . Sango . . ." whispered Miroku, glancing up to make sure Kohaku was fast asleep.

  "Yes?"

  "How many kids can we have?"

  "Why are you asking me this?"

  "I'm not the one who's going to be going through the pregnancy, so it's really up to you,"

  Sango smiled.  She recalled courting with some of the boys in her village, and them telling her should would have five kids and no more if she were to marry him, "As many as you want . . ."

  "Even ten?"

  "Yes . . ."

  "Twenty?"

  Sango nodded her head.

  "How about . . ."

  "Don't push it Miroku,"

  The monk chuckled and rested his chin on top of Sango's head, closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

  Unknown to them, they were being watched a short distance away.  Due to the storm, Kirara couldn't pick up on their scent as they hid behind the rocks near by.

  "So they're in there?" asked the first.

  "Can't we just kill them and then grab the girl?"

  "No Lord Kuranosuke said he just wanted us to bring the woman to them if she was alone, and not to hurt anyone,"

  "But she's not alone . . ."

  "Doesn't mean we can't take her by force,"

  The other one nodded and grabbed the bottle at his side, "This will knock them all out, including the small fire cat that's traveling around with them.  We'll grab Sango and head back to the castle,"

  (A/N  if any of you are confused at the moment, I'm kind of talking about Episode 78, you'll catch on in a moment or two)

  Nodding his head, the two soldiers crept closer to the hut window.  Peeking inside making sure no one was awake, the first soldier tossed in the bottle and watched as the smoke came out of the nozzle.  None of them were awakened by the smoke, only put into a deeper sleep.  The second soldier crept inside the hut and picked up the sleeping girl from the monks arms.

  "Come on!  Let's go!"

***************

  Miroku slowly started to feel himself starting to wake up.  Not wanting to open his eyes, he tried to wrap his arms around Sango, but frowned when he couldn't feel her in his lap anymore.  Cracking one eye open, he tried to see if Sango was awake making them breakfast, but frowned when he didn't see her in the hut at all.

  "Sango?" 

  The monk got to his feet and went to the door peeking outside, there were no footprints outside in the fresh snow.

  "Sango!" cried out Miroku, starting to panic slightly, "Sango where are you?"

  Kohaku gave a small snort as he was awakened by the monks yelling, but couldn't tell what he was screaming about.  Kirara was now awake as well and stayed perched on Kohaku's shoulder as they walked out of the hut.

  "Miroku . . .*Yawn* . . . what are you yelling about?"

  "Sango!  She's gone!"

  "What?"  Kohaku ran back into the hut and noticed that she wasn't there.  Panicking he ran outside beside the monk.  "She couldn't have gone far, her boomerang is still in the hut,"

  "And she never leaves with out it, so where could she be?" asked Miroku.

  Kohaku was about to respond, but felt something tugging on his leg.  He looked down at Kirara, who was trying to lead him back to the hut.  Glancing at Miroku, who was still yelling out his sister's name, followed the fire cat back into the hut.  Kirara pointed out a bottle on the floor that had not been there when they had fallen asleep, "Miroku!  We found something!" 

  Miroku came charging back into the hut and examined the strange bottle.  Sniffing at it, he immediately pulled it away from his nose, "Oh, that stuff makes me sleepy,"

  "So maybe my sister was kidnapped, but by who?"

  "Kirara," sighed Miroku, kneeling down beside the small fire cat, "Is the scent of the kidnappers still on the bottle?"

  Kirara sniffed it and mewed, nodding her head.

  "Alright, do you think you can pick up their trail?"

  The fire cat pounded outside and started to sniff the air.  Her ears drooped and she shook her head.  Miroku sighed and threw the bottle down, smashing it into pieces.  Kohaku was about to tell the monk they would find his sister, but his eyes noticed something on the bottom of the bottle. 

  "Hey Miroku, look at this," said Kohaku, pointing to the picture that had been on the bottom of the bottle.

  Miroku took a deep breath to calm his anger before looking at the picture.  His eyes widened at the bear symbol on the bottom, "Kirara let's go!  I know who took her!"

(A/N I know most of you are confused if you haven't seen up to episode 78, but don't worry, more will be explained in the chapter and at the end)

*************************************

  Sango slowly opened her eyes as she felt the mornings sun beams on her skin.  She was about to kiss Miroku and say good morning, but it was then demon exterminator realized that she wasn't curled up in Miroku's lap, but was lying on her back.  Her eyes shot open, but she had to close them due to the sun.  Once her eyes adjusted, Sango stared around the room, wondering where she was.  The room was very large with silk drapes hanging off the windows, and the futon was so comfortable and had many think blankets placed over her and extra ones in the corner of the room.  This place seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite remember if she had been here before.  Looking down at her clothes, she sighed with relief that she was still wearing the same ones.  Taking a deep breath, she tried not to panic.  She looked around for her boomerang, but it wasn't there in the room, however that didn't mean she was unarmed. She still had the secret weapon attached to her arm, which she could use if necessary.  Tip toeing to the door, Sango gently slid the sliding door, and peeked outside.  There was one guard in the hall, but he was fast asleep.  Making sure no one was down the hall, Sango crept out of her room and softly ran down the hall.  Her feet made no sound as she turned at the end, but ended up running smack dab right into someone.  She was about to fall down, but a pair of strong arms caught her.  Sango was about to attack the person who caught her, but stopped as she recognized the smiling of the young lord . . . Kuranosuke.

  "Ah Sango, it seems you are finally awake," smiled the young lord.

  Sango was speechless as she stared at the young lord who she hadn't seen in almost a year, but blushed slightly as she remembered him asking her to be his wife, "Lord Kuranosuke . . . what am I doing here?" 

  "My soldiers brought you here during the night, they said you were alone,"

  Sango's eyes widened, "I wasn't alone . . . I was with Miroku, and my brother Kohaku . . . oh gods they must be so worried about me!"

  The lords eyes darkened, "They lied to me?  Well I will make sure they will pay for that.  Where were your friend and brother stay?"

  "At a hut . . . but now that I think about it, it's only a short distance from your castle . . . to the east I think,"

  "Well, I will send soldiers to them to let them know you are here then . . . Marcos!"

  A man came running down the hall and bowed to lord, "Yes, your majesty?"

  "Find the monk that came here last time to my castle, there should be a young boy with him and the fire cat.  Tell them where Sango is and guide them back to my castle.  Oh and make bring the two soldiers who brought Sango to me, to meet me in the chamber right now,"

  "Yes my lord!"  And with that he took off back outside.

  "I'm very sorry for all this.  Come . . . won't you have breakfast with me?"

  "Well . . . there's um . . ."

  "Tell me over breakfast, it's been so long since I've seen you Sango,"

  Sango sighed and followed after the young lord, "So . . . have you found a wife yet?"

  "No . . . I actually took your advice and tried to look for one, but . . . I couldn't trust any of them . . . not like I trust you . . . Sango,"

  The exterminator blushed and continued to walk by his side.  When they entered his chamber breakfast had already been set out for them.  Sango took as seat right beside the young lord, "Um . . . lord Kuranosuke . . . there's something I need to tell you . . ."

  "Oh . . . did you finish your task?"

  "Task?  Oh yes we finished collecting the jewel shards, defeated our enemy, and I got my brother back,"

  "That's wonderful to hear,"

  Sango nodded and was about to speak again, but the lord interrupted her.

  "Sango . . . you must be wondering why I brought you here?"

  The exterminator nodded her head.

  "I heard rumor that the jewel was put back together, and you told me once that you had to complete that, and another task, but I wasn't quite sure if you did succeed in that task or not.  So I sent two soldiers to bring you here . . . to see if you would become my wife,"

  Sango blushed and was about to speak, but the lord grabbed her hands into his.

  "Sango, please hear me out . . . I tried looking for someone else, but I couldn't.  I just couldn't get you out of my head.  I have spent sleepless nights thinking about you and wondering if you were safe and still alive.  I just couldn't forget about you, and there were tough times this year when I really wished you were by my side.  Sango, I would love it, if you were to stay at the castle with me . . . as my wife.  Your brother could stay with us . . . and the monk too if he wished.  Would you please be my wife . . . and bear me an heir for the throne?"

  Sango stared at the lord with her mouth wide open.  She was very flattered that the lord had confessed his love to her, but she didn't love him.  He was very nice as a person, but she loved Miroku with all her heart.  Maybe he didn't say such flattering things to her all the time, but still . . .

  "Sango . . . please say something . . . you're making me nervous.

  Sango took a deep breath and was about to tell him no . . .

  "SANGO!  SANGO WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed a voice from outside.

  "What the hell is going on?" asked the lord, running to the window with Sango at his heels.

  Sango gasped as she saw Miroku trying to run to the castle while Kohaku and Kirara were clearing a path by knocking the soldiers out of the way.

  "SISTER!  WHERE ARE YOU!" cried Kohaku.

  Sango ran out of the lords chamber, took a left down the hall and ran out into the cold winter, "Miroku! I'm right here!"

  Miroku spotted her and ran towards where she was standing.  More guards try to block his way, but Kohaku and Kirara took care of them.  Sango ran towards the monk and was swept off her feet as his arms flew around her, and his lips came crashing down on hers.  The lord ran out to tell the guards to stop, but froze as he saw the scene before him.  Miroku fell to his knees, exhausted from fighting the soldiers, and released Sango's lips, but still held onto her, crushing her against.

  "Thank Buddha . . . oh I was so worried about you . . ." whispered Miroku.

  Kohaku ran to his sister's side and hugged her as well; "We didn't know what happened to you until Miroku saw the bear symbol on the bottle," 

  Sango was confused by her brother's statement, but shrugged it off.

  "I woke up . . . and you were gone . . . there was no trace of you . . . your boomerang was still there . . . I thought I lost you," whispered the monk into Sango's hair, holding her tighter.

  "Miroku . . . you could have been killed, I mean going up against the whole castle's army . . ."

  "I didn't care . . ." His grip on her tightened as he kissed her again fully on the lips, "I would die for you my love,"

  Sango gasped and blushed at his statement.

  "Is this what you . . . were trying to tell me?"

  The three of them looked up at the lord who was still frozen to the spot, and Sango could see the pure hurt in his eyes.

  "Yes . . . I've already found a husband . . . who I have promised to bear his children, and be his wife," whispered Sango.

  The lord nodded, and sighed heavily, "That was what I feared . . . that I had been to late . . . I already knew I guess, but I was just hoping that I was wrong . . . I could see the look in his eyes that night when he save you from the bear demons ghost . . ."

  The soldiers had stopped attacking and just stared at the lord, wondering what they should do next.  Kirara de-transformed, dropping Sango's boomerang, and her family's remains gently to the ground before running into Sango's lap, purring.

  Miroku didn't say anything as he continued to hold Sango; he just kept thanking Buddha in his mind that she was okay.

  "My lord . . . what do we do?" asked the captain.

  "Return to your posts, and tell the two soldiers who brought Sango hear I wish to speak with them,"

  "Yes sir,"

  The lord knelt beside the two, "I'm sorry dear monk about this . . . would you please stay a few days here?  As a way to tell I'm sorry for all of this?"

  "Sango . . . what do you think?" asked Miroku.

  "I guess we could," sighed Sango, pecking Miroku on the lips.

************************

  They actually spent two whole weeks at the castle instead of a few days.  Miroku was doing a little demon exterminating since the castle had been having problems with the near by demons, and Sango and her brother were helping the soldiers, and teaching them how they would be able to ward off the demons with different types of poisons.  At the end of two weeks, they decided to head to Sango and Kohaku's home village.

  The lord had wished them well, and had asked to be invited to Sango's and Miroku's wedding.  Agreeing, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara headed off.

  It was two days before they reached the village, and it was the same since they last left it.  Sango found a decent hut and began to clean it up while Miroku and Kohaku began burying the remains.  They had a small ceremony for the death of her father, and fellow fighters, before heading inside before it got too dark.  Sango had made them some Ramen, which Kagome had given her before they departed.  As Sango was clearing up dinner, Miroku glanced at her brother and winked his eye.  Getting the message, Kohaku got up and walked out of the hut with Kirara on his shoulder, winking back at the monk.

  "Kohaku . . . where are you . . ." Sango was silenced as Miroku pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately on the lips.  She melted into his kiss and kissed him back just the same, and didn't even notice as Miroku picked her up and placed her on the futon near the fire, "Miroku . . ."

  "Sango . . . can I please make you my wife tonight?" asked the monk.

  "What . . ."

  "I asked Kohaku if he would give us some alone time . . ."

  "What have you been telling him Miroku!" hissed Sango.

  "Nothing bad . . . I swear . . ."

  Sango cooled down a bit, but blushed as she remembered his question, "You want to make me your . . ."

  "Yes . . . or mates as Inu-Yasha puts it,"

  "I . . . I guess . . . but . . ."

  "But what?" asked Miroku.

  "I don't . . . I don't know what to do . . ." Sango whispered, blushing like crazy.

  Miroku only smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, "Would you be too embarrassed if I told you what to do?"

  "No . . ."

  "Then just relax . . ." whispered Miroku, kissing Sango again.

  Sango stiffened at first.  She was nervous as hell, but relaxed into the kiss and cleared her mind.  Miroku smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

TBC . . .

(Alright people, for those who didn't see episode 78 here's a brief summary.  Sango and the others are traveling but are summoned to a castle to exterminate a demon.  The lord turns out to be someone Sango recognizes.  It turns out when she was younger, her father and fellow villagers came to his castle and killed a bear demon.  Now it seems another demon is attacking the castle, and he wants Sango to get rid of it.  Later on in the episode, to lord asks Sango to be his wife, but she doesn't know what to respond.  Miroku doesn't really say anything since he wants her to be happy.  However Sango tells the lord she can't be his wife since she has a task to take care of (getting Kohaku back), and that after that she would think about it.  In the end, the demon turns out to be the bears ghost from which Sango and her family killed. Miroku saves Sango from the bear, and the lord realizes that the monk has feelings for Sango as well.  Anyway, Sango's father had explained to burn the bears remains, however Kuranosuke's father told them to wait, and keep the fur.  In the end, the inu group leaves the castle, with the lord thinking to himself, he won't give up on Sango, and would wait for her.  

  And the deal with the bear thing being on the bottle.  Well the lord at the time told his minions to make merchandise like bear stuffings and what not, so that people would once know that a demon bear was killed there, however they sold nothing.  Sigh well there you have it.  I am done my part B for math today, and I do my Physics on Thursday.  It will be a while till I write the next chapter since I work from thrusday to Saturday.  The next chapter is going to be a Sesshoumaru/rin chapter.  And why do I ask you people to review?  So I can see how many I get!  I'm like on 905, or something like that.  Anyway, just review and tell me what you think!

Lynns


	29. Sesshoumaru's Heart

Well I didn't get as many reviews as last time, but oh well, what can you do.  I decided to make this a rin/sesshy chap since it's been a while since we've heard from Sesshoumaru.  Now, a few notes before I start this chapter.  I know Rin is only twelve in my story right now, so there's really not going to be any mushy stuff like kissing or anything like that.  Just Sesshoumaru's thoughts and plans he has for the future.  However this guy is really hard to figure out since you don't see him a lot, so I'll try the best I can and if I can't get a decent long chapter, then I'll add some Inu/kag fluff.  Anyway, enough of me, onward with the next Chapter!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Eight

  Rin stared in awe at the snowy ground below.  The trees were so beautiful, and the frozen lake just took her breath away.

  "Rin!  Don't lean over so much or you'll fall off!" screeched Jaken, grabbing onto the girls kimono, pulling her more safely on the two-headed dragon, "You don't want to fall to your death do you?"

  Rin shook her head, and looked down again to see if there was any sign of Sesshoumaru.  He had left them earlier this morning and was still not back.

  "Jaken . . . where did Sesshoumaru go?"

  "I do not know, he is the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru can go where ever he wants with out being questioned," said Jaken matter of factly.

  Rin sighed, and shivered slightly.  They were up so high in the air it was colder than usual.  She wrapped her cloak more tightly around her, trying to keep warm.

  "Stop shivering Rin!  We'll land in another hour to get something to eat,"

  "I'm . . . not a demon like you . . . Jaken . . . I'm just so . . . cold . . ." shivered Rin.

  "Alright, we'll fly lower, but I'm not stopping," growled Jaken.

  Rin nodded her thanks, as they got closer to the ground where it was warmer.  It had almost been a whole month since they had killed Naraku, but that didn't make the lands any safer.  Just like last time, weaker demons were starting to appear now that Naraku was gone, and they could roam freely, doing what ever they liked.  Which was why Jaken had been fly Ah and Un so high in the air so they wouldn't be attacked, just like Sesshoumaru had ordered his servant, however since Rin was getting cold, the imp had no choice but to lower for a few moments.

  "Are you warm yet Rin?" asked Jaken, his eyes watching the trees and bushes they passed.

  "No, not yet," whimpered Rin.

  Jaken sighed, but kept his eyes on the trees.  He couldn't smell any demons near by, but with the small wind blowing, it would be hard to tell if an enemy was attacking from behind.  The imp turned around to tell the girl they were going to have to go back up higher into the air, but was suddenly knocked off the dragon by a low branch.  Rin of course had ducked early to avoid the branch, but had forgotten to warn the imp.

  "Sorry Jaken!" cried Rin, grabbing the reins and turning Ah and Un around to retrieve the imp.  

  Jaken managed to crawl out of the pile of snow he landed in and brushed himself off.  He waited patiently for Rin to land, but didn't show that he was scared as hell.  He didn't have his Staff of Skulls since Rin had been holding it for him while he held the rains.  Rin landed near Jaken and reached down to take his hand to pull him up.  Jaken reached for her hand, but froze as he looked up in the tree near by, where a bear demon was getting ready to take down Rin.  Jaken pulled Rin to the ground just in time as the bear leaped down, swiping it's claws. Rin fell first head into the snow and Ah and Un took off into the air.  Jaken grabbed his staff of skulls and blew fire at the demon who easily dodged the attacked.

  "These are my lands!  Give the reason of your trespassing!" growled the bear.

  "What do you mean your lands!  These are the western parts, they own to Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Jaken, waving his staff over his head.

  "Sesshoumaru?  Never heard of him,"

  " . . . what!  You mean to tell me you have never heard of the great Sessh . . ."  Jaken was knocked off his feet as the demon hit him with it's paws.

  "I don't really care who this Sesshoumaru is!  However you are in my lands, and whatever comes into my lands is of course mine!  And I want that human child for my dinner!" cried the bear demon taking a leap at Rin.

  Rin screamed and tried to get away from the demons claws, but the snow slowed her movements.  The bear demon smiled at his lunch, and opened his jaws wider to taste her flesh and blood, but was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing his tail.  The demon turned around, preparing to kill the imp this time, but stopped when he noticed that the imp was lying exactly where he was last time.  Turning his head fully around, his eyes met the coldest golden eyes he had ever seen that had death written all over them.  

  "Rin . . . go stand beside Jaken,"

  Rin nodded and got to her feet, to help Jaken up.

  "Wh . . . who the hell are you?"

  "You won't be living long enough to remember it,"

  The bear demon screamed as he was covered in poison and dissolved right on the spot.  Jaken had made sure Rin wasn't watching Sesshoumaru kill the demon as she helped him to his feet.

  "Jaken . . ." said Sesshoumaru in a serious mad tone.

  "Yes . . . my lord?"

  "I thought I commanded you to fly high in the air, not low where demons could attack you,"

  Jaken was about to explain, but Rin interrupted him.

  "It was my fault Sesshoumaru . . . I was feeling cold and Jaken lowered us to warm me up, so I'm sorry," whispered Rin.

  "Jaken is this true?" 

  The imp simply nodded.  Sesshoumaru turned around and summoned Ah and Un back on the ground.  When the two headed dragon land Sesshoumaru climbed on and was followed by Jaken who sat behind him.  Rin tried to climb on behind Jaken, but was suddenly scooped up by Sesshoumaru and sat in front of him.  The lord then wrapped part of his fur scarf around her before taking off into the air.  Rin was surprised by the lords gesture, but simply smiled and snuggled closer to his chest and the fur.

****************************************************

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the young girl in his arms and sighed mentally.  He had gone for a long walk to think some stuff over like he had when he had been trapped in that damn cave.  It became clear that he wanted Rin to stay with him, but did she share the same feelings?  Sesshoumaru looked back up, catching sight of his castle a good distance ahead of them.  

  "My lord there it is," said Jaken, pointing ahead of them.  

  The lord said nothing as they approached his castle, for he was too deep in thought at the moment.  Jaken said nothing as they landed in the courtyard where a few servants were waiting for them.  One offered to take the sleeping Rin from Sesshoumaru's arms, but the lord shook his head and carried her towards the castle doors.  Jaken jumped off the dragon and ran after his lord while the servants took care of Ah and Un.  Sesshoumaru walked through the castle doors and walked inside and was greeted by his others servants, which had been serving the Lord of the Western Lands for centuries.  One particular servant caught his attention, Jarlarg, his royal advisor, which he had not really talked to since his father had been alive.  Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the old demon and glanced down at him.

  "Jarlarg?"

  The old demon looked shocked that he was being spoken to and bowed, "Ye . . . yes my lord?"

  "I want to see you in my throne room in a moment, I'm just going to put Rin in her bedroom,"

  "Of course my lord,"

  Sesshoumaru then started to walk down the hall, heading up the stairs where the bedrooms were.  The castle was very old; for it had been back when Sesshoumaru's great grandfather had taken claim of the lands.  He couldn't hear Jaken behind him, and was glad that the imp wasn't following him like he did most of the time.  Most of the servants had been serving here since his grandfather and his father's time of rule.  Some of them were new like Jaken, who had only been serving him for a hundred years. (Okay note to everyone here.  Right now in the Anime series, Inu-Yasha is only 68 years old, but since years have passed in my story, he's seventy-one right now.  Now as for Sesshoumaru, I believe he's around 120, since in episode 99 Jaken claims he has followed Sesshoumaru around for one hundred years.  Where have I heard this?  Well come on, every author has their secrets of where they hear stuff from Rumiko Takahashi herself.  Although I'm not 100% sure it is true though.  Although I am truly, 100% positive that Inu-Yasha is only 68 in the series.  He was only 18 when he met Kikyo, and of course he was pinned to a tree for fifty years.  Anyway . . . back to the story)  Jarlarg had been there since his great-grandfathers, and he was one of the few servants that he truly trusted.  Reaching a hand forward, he pushed open the door to Rin's room and walked inside.  The room was quite large, and had a balcony that looked over the garden.  This had been his room when he was a small pup, and now Rin had it.  He rested the sleeping girl on the bed, and walked out, heading to the throne room where Jarlarg was waiting for him.

*****************************************************************

  "So . . . you were kidnapped by a dead priestess?" asked Jarlarg, as him and Jaken waited in the throne room for Sesshoumaru.

  "Yes, but we did get out,"

  "It must have been difficult.  Even facing off a miko would be tuff for Sesshoumaru, I know it was for his father,"

  "Yes, but you know Sesshoumaru doesn't like to talk about his father, or mother . . ."

  "Or Inu-Yasha's mother," finished Jarlarg.

  "Jarlarg!"

  "I know he doesn't like to talk about it, but I have a feeling he wants to with me.  Ever since Rin has come into his life, he's acted different . . . less cold hearted at times,"

  "What are you saying?  That Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands is falling for a human?"

  Jarlarg was about to respond, but paused as Sesshoumaru entered his throne room.

  "Jaken . . . leave us,"

  "Yes my lord . . ."

  "And make sure no one is seen near the throne room, or I will have their life,"

  "Ye . . .yes my lord," stammered Jaken, running out of the throne room and shutting the door behind him.

  Jarlarg said nothing as Sesshoumaru walked towards his throne and took a seat, his eyes closed, and his one arm draped over his one crossed knee.  No words were spoken between the two demons for a few moments, but Jarlarg broke the silence.

  "It's been over a hundred years since you last called upon me for advice, why now?  The western lands are fine, and there is no problem . . . unless it has something to do with your personal life?"

  Sesshoumaru said nothing, but slowly opened his golden eyes, staring his usual un-emotional stare.

  "It is isn't it?"

  "Jarlarg . . ."

  "Yes?"

  "When my father told you he was going to mate with a human . . . how did you react?"

  Jarlarg just smiled, "I must admit, I was surprised at first, but I was not totally shocked,"

  Sesshoumaru said nothing after that and closed his eyes again.

  "Sesshoumaru, if I'm going to give you advice, first I want to know where this anger for humans comes from.  Why, I remember as a child you even played with some of the human children in the village when you were a pup,"

  "That's enough Jarlarg!" snarled Sesshoumaru, his eyes turning red.

  "You want my help don't you?  In order for me to help, I have to understand how you feel!  I have not talked to you since your father died!  I don't know why you hate humans so much now, I have my guess it has something to do with your brother, but in order for me to help we have to go back to the past!"

  Sesshoumaru's eyes became gold again, and he closed them.

  "Now, as I recall, you were almost fifty when your brother was born, but before we continue with that let's talk about your mother briefly,"

  Sesshoumaru said nothing; he just kept his eyes closed.

  "It was of course an arranged mating between your father in mother since the lands needed an heir to the throne,"

  "So you're saying that's all I am?  Just an heir?" whispered Sesshoumaru, keeping his eyes closed.

  "No . . . that is not what I am saying.  Your father loved you very much, however he tried to love your mother in return however he didn't have any feelings for her, but I must say when she died it did make him a little depressed for a while,"

  Sesshoumaru continued to be silent as he listened intently to his advisor.

  "About a year later he met Natasha . . . Inu-Yasha's mother.  Of course she was only ten at the time, almost as old as Rin,"

  The lord only nodded.

  "When she was old enough your father wanted to be with her, she was different from the humans and demons.  She didn't fear him, and she didn't want to be with him since he was the lord of the western lands.  Natasha wanted to be with your father because she loved him.  I remember you were quite pleased when he told you the news, I remember you actually liked Natasha, and you two got along very well,"

  Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and growled, "Don't talk such nonsense!"

  "I was there you fool!  I would see you two chatting down the hall, and how you offered to help protect her when your father went a way on royal duties so none of the demons would attack her, since it is dangerous for humans and demons to be together, you offered to help her!"

  The lords growling stopped, but his eyes stayed open, glaring at his servant.

  "As I recalled, you were more excited when you smelled that she was pregnant, and you would have a brother, and don't you dare deny it!"

  Sesshoumaru's mouth was half open, but he shut it and continued to listen.

  "I wasn't there when Natasha gave birth to your brother, however as I heard, you were the second person to hold him,"

  "What does that have to do with anything?" growled Sesshoumaru.

  "It means that you actually loved your brother at one point!  I remember you would usually visit him.  You know Natasha didn't feel safe at the castle with all the demons, so she moved back with her own kind.  I remember how you and your father helped her through the emotional tragedy of being shunned by the near by villagers, and her own family.  I remember you held your brother more than anyone except his mother!  You held him more than your father did!  You weren't full of anger back then!  Or hatred for humans!  Of course you hated the ones in Natasha's village by the way they treated her, but you knew back then that all human's are not like that,"

  "What are you trying to say?  I never did like humans . . ."

  "Don't lie to me, I was there you idiot!  Your father told me everything; I know he didn't lie about these things.  He was actually quite happy that you loved your brother, and didn't care that he was half human and half demon,"

  Sesshoumaru growled.

  "Now your father was killed by a powerful demon that he did manage to seal.  He only had a few hours left to live and that's when he sealed the black pearl in your brothers left eye to hide his grave,"

  "That is one thing I do not understand, why did he trust Inu-Yasha with the grave and not me?"

  "Because he saw the look in your eyes when he told you he was going to die, and he saw the coldness and hatred growing in your heart, so he did not tell you were the grave would be hidden.  He of course had the two swords made at the time, Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga,"

  Sesshoumaru just stared straight ahead, not even glancing at the old demon.

  "You then abandoned Natasha and your brother, feeling it was there fault that your father was dead.  You blamed her because she was human, and the reason your father was killed because he mated with a human.  Which is one thing I will never understand with humans and demons,"

  "Because it's wrong . . ."

  "And yet you didn't care until your father was killed!  I can understand you feeling that way for a while, but for almost sixty years is just un-normal.  You weren't there to help protect Natasha and Inu-Yasha when the villagers attacked her house, which is another reason you blame Inu-Yasha.  You blamed him for the death of his own mother since he couldn't protect her, and you lost someone who you found dear to you, almost a second mother!  For crying out loud Sesshoumaru the boy was only eight years old, what do you expect him to do when he didn't know how to use his demon powers?"

  "That's enough Jarlarg!" growled Sesshoumaru getting to his feet.

  "I'm not finished yet!  You became cold hearted, feeling anger all the time towards humans,"

  "I said that's enough!"

  "And to top things off I believe you don't hate Inu-Yasha!"

  This made Sesshoumaru's eyes widen with surprise.

  "You don't hate your brother, but every time you look at him you are reminded of your father.  Inu-Yasha looks remarkable like his father, and what I have heard from Jaken, he even acts like him too,"

  Sesshoumaru just softly growled.

  "That is why you want to kill him, because you are trying to forget your father, but every time you look at your brother you are reminded of him, and you want to forget so you've tried to kill him.  As I recall, when Inu-Yasha was pinned to a tree you were rather sad to hear that.  I remember Jaken telling me that you sent him to get your brother when you were fighting against the cat demons (Episode . . . um around the sixties I believe.  I'm not a human Inu-Yasha episode guide here people!  I can't remember where every episode is!).  You told Jaken that you wanted Inu-Yasha to fight since it was a war that your father had been in, and that his two heirs should fight it for him now that he was gone, but you really wanted to fight side by side with your brother . . ."

  "Shut up!  I don't give a damn about that half breed!  I would rather much see him dead then fight by his side!"

  Jarlarg just stared at the lord, "You don't care about him?  Then tell me this, why did you go see Gousama and see why Inu-Yasha's blood smelled of a full fledged demon, and help your brother when he was murdering the bandits?  I recall Jaken telling my you fought side by side when facing off the Cat demons, and when you faced off against Naraku when he kidnapped Rin?"

  "I tried to kill him!  What does that tell you?"

  "I will admit, you did try to kill him.  You tried to kill him when you went after the Tetsusaiga, and you lost your arm.  You also tried to kill him when you joined forces with Naraku, or the time when you demanded that Totosai make you a new sword, and you fought Inu-Yasha, and your brother used the scar of the wind on you,"

  "So as you can see, I hate him,"

  "No, you don't hate him Sesshoumaru, however you did change once you met Rin.  She reminds you of Natasha does she not?"

  Sesshoumaru glanced at the demon.

  "I have seen you when Rin is around, you are not as cruel.  Tell me Sesshoumaru, how do you feel when Rin is around?"

  " . . ."

  "Sesshoumaru, I know this is why you wanted to talk to me.  You feel you are becoming weak like your father for falling in love with a human, but in all honesty, your father was the strongest demon in all of Japan.  He was just caught off guard,"

  "What are you trying to say, Jarlarg? 

  "I'm saying your father was not prepared to fight demons that were after his life since he mated with a human, but you could be,"

  "What do you mean?"

  "Sesshoumaru, I know you have feelings for Rin, and that you want to be with her when she gets older.  Since you know that demons would be after if you were to mate with her, you can prepare for that,"

  "She's only a young girl!"

  "You can not deny your feelings for her!  She makes you feel at peace, and when you are with her you feel the darkness in your heart starting to fade away.  Stop arguing with me, and tell me what your thoughts are, that is what I'm hear for.  No demon is this castle can hear us, so talk!"

  Sesshoumaru, glared at Jarlarg, "You dare to boss me around?"

  "If you want my help, then yes,"

  Sesshoumaru sighed.  Just like Inu-Yasha he hid all his emotions inside, and tried to hide who he really was, "Fine, if it will help me then I will tell you,"

  "Good, now tell me why you saved Rin when she died and you used the Tetsusaiga,"

  Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, "She . . . she wasn't scared of me.  No matter how many times I told her to go away, or to not give me food, she continued to check on me and make sure I was all right when I was injured.  She smiled at me when I asked her a simple question, and that smile . . . let's just say I couldn't forget it, and wanted to see it again,"

  "I can understand that.  No one has ever really smiled at you before.  It reminded you of Natasha, how she would smile at you as a young girl, or Inu-Yasha when you looked after him as a child.  Please continue,"

  Sesshoumaru stood and walked to one of the windows, resting his hands on the windowsill, "I can't explain it.  She always wanted to be with me, and sometimes cried when I would leave her momentarily.  I only kept her at first since she was better companionship then Jaken, and I felt ashamed of myself for letting a human travel with me.  However things started to change,"

  "Like how?"

  "I grew . . . sad I guess you could say when she was not with me, although I never ever showed it, I felt it deep in my heart.  And when I returned from a battle, her smiling face always greeted me.  She started to grow on me, became more than just a companion.  Just the thought of her being hurt made me angry,"

  "So you protected her.  Of course you could have brought her back to life like you did before with Jaken, however it was different with her wasn't it?"

  "Yes . . . it was different.  She . . . she makes me happy, when I'm with her I forget everything going on, and . . ."

  Jarlarg smiled, "She's turning you back into the person you were before your father died.  Sesshoumaru, Rin is the key to help you defeat the darkness in your heart.  With her, you can forget all that has happened, and stop trying to hate your brother when deep down you care for him, other wise you would have not brought Inu-Yasha's mate back to life,"

  "I did that because I owed the wench!"

  "You did it because you could not stand to see your brother in pain!  Jaken has told me all this, and I thank him for telling me since you would never.  He told me that Inu-Yasha's friends almost died from deadly poison (Episodes 105,106,107).  However you could smell that they were still alive so you didn't do anything.  Sesshoumaru listen to me, if you continue to believe in this hatred you have for your brother and humans, it will consume your soul and destroy you!"

  Sesshoumaru turned around, "I have heard of it happening to other demons, but it will never happen to me!"

  "If you continue with the way you are it will happen to you!  Open yourself up and become the demon you once were, and not full of hatred,"

  Sesshoumaru growled, "What do you suggest I do?"

  "Right now you are confused, you know how Rin feels, but you don't know how Rin feels about you?  Of course she is young, however if you talk to her, maybe she will tell you how she feels about you, if she wants to stay with you are not, or go back to the humans and marry one of them,"

  "No human will dare touch her if I have anything to do with it!"

  "Well now I know you don't want her to leave you.  Sesshoumaru, it is clear you want to be with Rin, however you are afraid . . ."

  "Afraid of what?"

  "Afraid of her dying since she is mortal, and you don't want to see her grow old by your side, and there is nothing you can do,"

  "Maybe what you say is true . . ."

  "And there is a way to fix it, if you act now that is,"

  "What do you mean?"

  "When your father wanted to be with Inu-Yasha's mother it was too late since she was too old, however Rin is only a child,"

  "What are you trying to say?"

  "You don't have to watch her grow old and die, you could make her into a demon,"

  "A demon . . ."

  "Yes, your father could of done this with Natasha when she turned eighteen, however the risk of her dying from the spell was too great, and he did not risk that chance,"

  "Spell? What spell?"

  "It is quite simple actually, Rin would drink a little bit of your blood, a small enchantment is said, she sleep for a day, and then she is a demon,"

  "It can't be that simple,"

  "But it is, the only problem with this is she could reject your blood, and die, however since she is younger than the others who have tried it, she will most definitely survive,"

  Sesshoumaru just stared out the window.  It was starting to get dark outside, "And just who could make this possible?"

  "He's an old friend of you fathers, Damofal.  He offered to do it to Natasha, but of course your father refused.  I'm sure he would do it for you,"

  "But what if in time Rin doesn't love me back?  Then what?"

  "Until you mate with her, the spell will wear off if she does not want to be with you . . ."

  Sesshoumaru glanced back at Jarlarg, "And how do you think the castle servants will take this?"

  "I'm sure they will have nothing to say, and you shouldn't really care what others think,"

  The lord nodded his head once, before heading to the door.

  "My lord?"

  "Thank you for your time Jarlarg . . . it helped . . . even though . . ."

  "You don't like to be reminded of your past,"

  Sesshoumaru then walked out of the throne room, leaving Jarlarg alone.  The old demon chuckled and walked to the window to see Rin playing in the garden.  He would have to remind the other servants to make her a new Kimono since this one was almost too small.

******************************

  Rin continued to run around in the garden.  She missed being here at the castle where she could relax and not worry about some demon attacking her or traveling.  Rin leaned back and fell into the snow, staring up at the darkened sky.  Her dark hair was fanned beneath her, and she did not seem to mind that her body was starting to grow a little cold from the snow.

  "Rin,"

  The girl looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her.

  "Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin getting to her feet and running to the lord.  She stopped in front him, her smiling face looking up at him.

  Sesshoumaru walked away and sat on the stoned bench near by, motioning her to sit on his lap.  Rin walked to the demon and sat on his lap.  Sesshoumaru wrapped his fuzzy scarf around her to keep her warm.

  "Rin . . . there is something I must discuss with you,"

  "Yes Sesshoumaru?"

  "How long do you plan to stay with me?"

  Rin frowned and stared at her hands, "I always thought I could stay with you forever,"

  Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky, starting to see the stars appear, "Rin . . . you wish to stay with me?"

  "Yes,"

  "Why?"

  Rin looked up at the demon, although he was still looking up at the sky, "I don't know . . . when I'm near you I feel safe . . . I feel needed . . . and . . ."

  "And what?"

  "I just never want to leave you,"

  Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, "Rin, do you understand what mates are?"

  "I think so . . . Jaken told me what mates were when I asked about Kagome and your brother.  It means you going to with forever with that person,"

  Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before looking back up at the stars, "Rin . . . I know you are young, but I must ask you . . . how would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

  Rin smiled, "I would like that Sesshoumaru,"

  Sesshoumaru sighed.  She did not really understand what he was asking her, but her answer was good enough for him, "How would you feel about becoming a demon?"

  "A demon?  Does that mean I would live longer . . . "

  "Yes,"

  "And that I'll have demon powers?"

  Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

  "And that I'll be able to stay with you longer?"

  "Yes,"

  "Then, can I become a demon?"

  Sesshoumaru wanted to smile, but he kept his face plain like he always did, "Yes, you can become a demon,"

  Rin smiled and curled closer to the demon lord, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

  Sesshoumaru stood up, and walked back into the castle, making a small note in his mind for Jaken to summon Damofal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaken stared out of the castle window, looking at the snowy grounds, and hated to admit it, but they actually looked quite pretty this time of year.  Sighing, he grabbed Sesshoumaru's breakfast and carried it upstairs to where the lord was.  Walking up the flight of stairs, he passed the snake demon who was heading in the opposite direction.

  "So, Damofal?  Will she live?"

  The snake demon stopped, "The spell went perfectly, she will awaken in about a few hours,"

  "That is good to hear, and Sesshoumaru is with her?"

  "Yes, however he is asleep at the moment, he stayed up all afternoon and night watching her,"

  Jaken nodded and continued to walk up the stairs, heading to Rin's room.  The imp set the lord's breakfast down for a moment to open the door and peek his head into the room.  Sesshoumaru was lying on the floor beside Rin's bed.  Jaken picked up the breakfast and walked inside setting the tray by Sesshoumaru, and then started to walk out.

  "Jaken . . ."

  The imp turned around to see his lord staring at him with his golden eyes.

  "Yes?"

  "When Rin awakens, I want you to take her outside, and start teaching her the basics of telling which scent is which,"

  Jaken glanced up at the girl and noticed that her hair was much longer, and her ears were slightly pointed now, "Yes my lord,"

  Sesshoumaru then laid back down and listened as Jaken walked out of the room and down the stairs.

  "Sleep well my Rin, for Jaken and I will be teaching you on how to be a great dog demon," sighed Sesshoumaru, drifting back off to sleep.

TBC  . . .

  I am so sorry for the long update, but I had school, my job, and a small writers block.  Anyway, I said before that I had forty chapters planned, well that is a lie, I've come up with forty two now.  I totally forgot about the weddings.  So unless I can think of anything else, so far this story stands at 42 chapters.  On another note, the next one Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Shippo return to the feudal era so they can start planning their houses as well as Sango and Miroku, however the mystery will be solved on who killed Eri's ancestor when Kaede hears word of a strange demon with silver hair, and red clothing killing humans.  So stay tuned to find out what the hell is going on.  Later for now, and don't forget to review.  The more reviews I get the sooner I get it up, oh!  And before I leave it at that a small note.  Some of you thought that the lord who wanted to marry Sango should have been a lot meaner, however this guy is actually nice and I tried to keep his character the best I could.  Anyways, just review!

Lynns 


	30. Plans for the future

Oh, I'm so close to having a thousand reviews!  Anyway, I tried my best to keep Sesshoumaru in character on the last chapter.  On another note I still don't know if I'll just have 42 chapters, I'll probably come up with something more, but you never know, anyway onward with the story!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Twenty-Nine

  Shippo stared out Sota's bedroom window, watching the snow falling gracefully from the darkened sky.  Sota slept soundly, giving off the odd snort as he dreamed.  The fox glanced towards the door, and noticed that it was slightly open.  Smiling, Shippo jumped down from the window and walked out into the darken hall.  A small light was on downstairs so Shippo wasn't completely blind in the dark.  Shippo slowly crept to Kagome's room and peered through the slightly open door and peeked his head inside.  Squinting his eyes he could make out Kagome lying on her side with her back leaned against Inu-Yasha's chest.  The half demons arms were wrapped around her and his head was resting in the crook of her neck.  Sighing, Shippo crept into the room and silently jumped on Kaogme's bed.  He could see Inu-Yasha's ears twitch and silently slipped in beside Kagome, snuggling near her stomach.  Shippo froze as he felt Inu-Yasha shift in his sleep and prayed that the half demon wouldn't wake up, or he would have a headache that would last a week.  The fox demon almost screamed when he felt a clawed hand grab him by the shirt and move him up so he was closer to Kagome's neck.  Shippo stared into Inu-Yasha's half closed eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing, but the answer soon came when he felt the warm blankets being pulled over his body so he was under the covers.  Inu-Yasha's arm then wrapped back around Kagome's middle.

  "If you wanted to sleep with us tonight, you could have asked," sighed Inu-Yasha, closing his eyes and snuggling his face closer to Kagome's hair.

  Shippo was still shocked by Inu-Yasha's action, but sighed and snuggled more closely into the blankets, "Hey . . . Inu-Yasha?"

  "Hmm?"

  "When are we going back?"

  "Tomorrow, now go to sleep before you wake Kagome,"

  Shippo closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep, however Inu-Yasha didn't close his eyes just yet.  Tomorrow they would return to his home, and would finally be able to start their future.  Kagome was done all her tests, and had passed with flying colors.  Mrs. Higurashi was sad to hear they would leave tomorrow, however they promised to return at the beginning of March so they could finish planning their wedding.  They had decided to make it a private wedding with just Kagome's mother, grandfather, brother and Ayumi.  And if they could Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede could come to it too.  Mrs. Higurashi had suggested a double wedding with Miroku and Sango, but that all depended if they could make it through the well, however since Shippo was able to come, it wouldn't be a problem with the monk and exterminator.  Inu-Yasha smiled, he would be married to Kagome at the end of March, and then she would be his mate as proof to demons and humans in his time, and as his wife for people in Kagome's era.  It was a bit of a hassle, but Inu-Yasha would bite his tongue and wait for them to be married.  Kagome's mother didn't want them to leave, but Inu-Yasha was starting feel homesick and wanted to return back to the past.

  Sighing, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, and just let sleep over come him.

**********************************

  Sango slowly opened her eyes as the morning light peeked into the hut window.  She could feel Miroku's arms still wrapped around her waist as she turned her head slightly to stare into the monk's sleeping face.  Sighing, Sango looked around the abandoned hut to see Kohaku still asleep, and Kirara sitting on the windowsill.

  "You should get some more sleep . . ."

  Sango almost jumped, she hadn't realized that Miroku was awake.

  "I'm not tired, besides we should get going and return to Kaede's village," whispered Sango, turning on her other side so she could face the monk.

  Miroku groaned, "Do we have to?  I've quite enjoyed our time alone,"

  "I know . . . but we'll get to see our friends again . . . it's almost been a whole month,"

  Miroku nodded and held Sango tighter, "Your right, well I guess I should wake Kohaku up then,"

  Sango nodded as gently brushed her lips against the monks before sitting up, but was pulled back down beside Miroku, and brought into a full passionate kiss.  The exterminator didn't hold back as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck.

  Kohaku peeked one eye open and smiled before closing his eyes again pretending that he was asleep so he wouldn't ruin their moment.  Miroku pulled his lips back, "Once we reach the village, we'll be able to start building our home,"

  "Yes, we will won't we?"

  Miroku smiled and kissed Sango one last time before sitting up and getting to his feet to awaken Kohaku.  Sango got to her feet and held out an arm for Kirara to jump on to.

  They all stepped outside and gazed at the completely white landscape that sparkled in the morning sun.  Making sure they had everything, Kirara transformed and waited as Sango climbed on first, then Kohaku, followed by the monk before taking off into the air, heading towards Kaede's village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Shippo sat on the edge of the well as he watched Kagome give her mom one last hug before walking down the stairs, followed by Inu-Yasha who had promised Sota he would return to play video games with him again in a few weeks.  Inu-Yasha picked up Kagome's yellow bag and slung it over his shoulder. Shippo jumped on the half demons shoulder and waved good-bye to Kagome's family before they disappeared into the well, heading back to the past.  Before the fox knew it they landed at the bottom of the well.  Inu-Yasha took in a deep breath, "Ah, it's good to be home,"

  Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha so the half demon could get them out of the well, and landed in the soft white snow.

  "It sure has snowed a lot here," sighed Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha nodded and started to head towards the village with his mate by his side.  Shippo jumped off Inu-Yasha's shoulder and started to play in the snow, making snow angels like Kagome had taught him in her time.  Kagome looked towards the village, seeing that it was the same as it was when they left it.  Inu-Yasha wrapped his one arm around Kagome's waist and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.  It felt good to be home again in the past.  The half demon did like Kagome's time to a certain extent with the warm water for bath's and their instant heating devices, but he found the air much cleaner here, and it was more peaceful here too.  

  Kaede could hear voices outside her hut, villagers talking about two people approaching the village.  Getting up from the fire, the old woman looked outside her door to see Inu-Yasha and Kagome heading towards the village with Shippo at there heals.  The half demon waved to her and the villagers, "Hey!  Were back!"

  Kaede waved back and started to approach them, but a shadow from above flew by her, causing the old woman to look up.  Kirara landed softly on the ground by Inu-Yasha with Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku on her back.

  "Kagome!" cried Sango, jumping off the cat's back, and running to hug her friend.

  Miroku jumped off of Kirara and petted her head before walking forward and giving Inu-Yasha a strong handshake, "How are you my friend?"

  "Had some trouble in the future that we need to discuss, but other than that, never better," smirked Inu-Yasha, returning the handshake.

  "We'll talk about it tonight then,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded.

*********************************

(Okay, so there's a lot of jumping around, but hang on tight people)

  Sango added another log to the fire, and gave the Ramen a quick stir before taking her seat back beside Miroku.  Kaede had offered her and the others the extra hut for them to stay in until their own huts were built.  Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat across from them, but Shippo and Kohaku had stayed with Kaede so the couples could have the night to talk.

  "So Lord Kuranosuke didn't try to break you and Miroku apart?  He just let you stay at his castle?" asked Kagome in disbelief.

  "Yes, that's what he did.  I know he's a lord and they're usually ruthless and cruel, but he actually really nice," sighed Sango resting her head against Miroku's shoulder.

  Kagome nodded.

  "So, Eri was the one controlling Hojo.  Did she say where her ancestor had been killed?"

  "Somewhere near Sesshoumaru's domain,"

  Miroku nodded, "I think I know this place where you speak of, they had fine woman there the last time I was . . ."  

  Miroku was unable to finish his sentence since Sango had whacked him over the head with her big boomerang.  Inu-Yasha sighed, "He'll always be a pervert,"

  Kagome nodded in agreement, "So what are we going to do about this?"

  "There's nothing we can do . . . at the moment that is.  I'll send Hachi over to there and see if there are any mysterious demons attacking civilians,"

  "Can't we just go there in the morning and take care of them now?" asked Sango.

  "Not a very smart idea, there is a huge forest surrounding the area, so unless we have a general idea where this demon is, we won't have much luck finding it,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "Then we might as well forget the problem for now, and get on with our lives,"

  "I agree, once Hachi finds out which village is being attacked, we'll head over there and deal with this demon.  So Eri claimed it was a dog demon that attacked her ancestor?" asked Miroku.

  "Well according to the scrolls, the witnesses couldn't tell if it was a dog or cat demon,"

  Miroku nodded.

  "Hey the Ramen should be ready by now shouldn't it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome got up from her seat and took a look at the noodles, "Yes, they're ready,"

***********

(Okay this is the last jumping around scene I swear!)

  Kagome held onto Inu-Yasha tighter as he jumped from tree to tree in his forest.  The morning sun shined brightly above their heads with the light snowfall from the sky.  Miroku and Sango were at Kaede's village trying to find a spot to build their home with Shippo and Kohaku's help.  Shippo had wanted to go with Inu-Yasha and Kagome, but the half demon had screamed a hundred times no, but Kagome managed to convince the little fox that her and Inu-Yasha wanted some alone time.  Shippo agreed, but mumbled something about them having enough alone time when they went to Kagome's time.

  Inu-Yasha landed softly on the ground, taking a few fast steps before leaping into the air again.

  "Just how far are we going into your forest?" asked Kagome, turning her head back, just barely making out Kaede's village.

  "I know it's far, but trust me, you'll like this place!"

  Kagome sighed, and rested her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  When the half demon landed, he didn't take off into the air again, but just ran on the ground, although Kagome noticed that he was slowing down a bit.  Kagome lifted her head up and noticed that she did not recognize this part of the forest.

  "Where are we?" asked Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha finally stopped, and bent his knees so Kagome could get off his back, "I want to show you where I want to build our home.  I used to come here a lot when I first came to Kaede's village, it was a place I could go when I was human so no one could find me,"

  Kagome nodded and followed Inu-Yasha as he led her down a small path.  The trees were so close together it was getting a little harder to move.  Inu-Yasha reached back and grabbed his mates hand, "Don't worry, we're almost there,"

  Kagome followed Inu-Yasha and was soon led into a large clearing that took her breath away.  A small waterfall was near by that was the source of the small river that ran past Kaede's village.  Inu-Yasha nodded his head to the hot spring they were near by, "So . . . what do you think?"

  "I . . . I think it's beautiful," whispered Kagome, taking a step into the clearing.

  Inu-Yasha smiled and turned around grabbing a few sticks off the ground.

  "What are you doing?" asked Kagome.

  "Outlining our house,"

  Kagome smiled and grabbed some sticks as well, following her mate into the middle of the clearing, "So how big do we want the house?"

  Inu-Yasha thought for a moment, "Hmm, you know . . . I like the size of your house,"

  Kagome nodded and tried to envision her house standing where they were right now.  She began to out line the base of the house, it was impressive how Kagome knew the length and width of her house.  Inu-Yasha grabbed some more sticks as they began to outline more of their house.  Kagome suggested where the kitchen and dinning room could be.  Inu-Yasha and Kagome decided they could have a basement to store food and herbs, plus another floor for bedrooms.  They even started to outline a garden and flowerbeds around the house.  Inu-Yasha and Kagome talked about where they would put stuff, when they could start building, even discussing names of their first girl or boy.  A few hours later, they were staring at the small outline of their new home.  Kagome sighed and rested her head against Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

  "I'll start building tomorrow," whispered Inu-Yasha kissing Kagome's forehead.

  Kagome smiled and hugged her mate tighter, "Should we head back?"

  Inu-Yasha just glanced at Kagome before leaning his head down and kissed her gently on the lips, wrapping his arms tighter around her.  Kagome leaned into her mates embrace and kissed back just as gently.

  "I don't think we need to head back just now, after all we are near a hot spring," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a small glare.

  "I'm not thinking that!  You've had a stressful week with the tests, just relax in the spring and I'll give you . . . a . . . um . . . what do you call it?" asked the half demon, rubbing Kagome's shoulders as a demonstration.

  "A massage?"

  "Yeah that's it!"

  Kagome smiled and kissed her mate on the cheek, "Alright, but no funny business,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and led Kagome over to the spring that was near by.  The half demon began to strip off his clothing while Kagome did the same.  Inu-Yasha slipped into the spring, and waited patiently for Kagome who was tying her hair back in a bun.  Sighing, Inu-Yasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the water that was hotter than a summer day surrounding his body.  Hearing a small splash, Inu-Yasha peeked one eye open to see Kagome slip into the spring beside him.

  "Mmmm, this feels nice," sighed Kagome, sitting closer to Inu-Yasha and resting her head on his shoulder.

  Inu-Yasha nodded and turned so he was facing Kagome.  Gently he turned her so his mates back was to him, then bringing his clawed hands on her shoulders, he slowly began to rub them.  Kagome sighed with contentment and closed her eyes.  Inu-Yasha was very careful not to scratch her with his claws as he rubbed her shoulders first, moving up to her neck . . . back to her shoulders . . . then down to her arms . . . and then starting on her lower back and moving up to her shoulder blades . . . and then back to her shoulders, repeating this movement over and over again.

  "That feels really nice Inu-Yasha," sighed Kagome, "Where did you learn this?"

  Inu-Yasha's hands froze for a moment, "Um . . . Kikyo actually taught me,"

  Kagome opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the half demon, "Kikyo did?"

  "Yeah, it was back when I first met her.  I was human at the time and I had some aching muscles from a battle I had fought, so she did this to me, saying it would relax my muscles," sighed Inu-Yasha, his eyes looking into the water.

  "I bet you learned a lot of stuff from Kikyo," sighed Kagome, closing her eyes again as Inu-Yasha's hands began to move again.

  "Not really, I know how to tell some herbs and plants apart,"

  Kagome nodded, "That's good,"

  Trying to push Kikyo and his past behind Inu-Yasha moved forward and kissed Kagome on the temple, "I love you . . ."

  "I love you too . . . do you want me to give you a massage now?"

  Inu-Yasha shook his head, "No . . . I'm fine,"

  Kagome smiled and leaned into Inu-Yasha's hands, her eyes opened when she hear Inu-Yasha chuckle lightly, "What's so funny?"

  "I was just thinking,"

  "About what?"

  "About one thing you had in common with Kikyo,"

  "Which is?"

  "How you both first saw me in my human form,"

  "Oh, how did she first see you?"

  "Well after I met her, I always hid here every month, even in the freezing cold.  One moonless night, Kikyo went looking for me.  I was being attacked by a bird demon, and Kikyo shot it down.  I tried to run away from her so she wouldn't see me in my human form and so she wouldn't learn my secret, but she followed me.  I fell into a river and she dragged me out and saw that I was human.  Although unlike you, she didn't give me crap about not trusting her or calling me a dough head,"

  Kagome giggled as she remembered that night, "So then what happened?"

  "Nothing really, we headed back to the village and Kaede were sure surprised to see me the way I was, but the two vowed that they wouldn't tell anyone in the village my secret.  Since then, every moonless night I slept in Kikyo's hut, like I do at your house,"

  Kagome nodded, remembering the first time she brought Inu-Yasha home in his human form, and tried to explain the details to her mom, "What else did you two do?"

  "Not much, we didn't really talk to each other, just liked walking together, although I did play with Kaede and the other children a lot.  I remember Kaede telling me I could stay in the village forever, which made me kind of sad since I wouldn't age and they would die, but she told me I could stay with their children, and then their children's children,"

  Kagome turned around and looked Inu-Yasha in the eyes, "You must have been so lonely,"

  "No . . . well before I met Kikyo yes I was quite lonely, but when I met her I wasn't anymore.  I figured I finally found a home,"

  Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

  "But then when Naraku happened.  Even though I though Kikyo was trying to kill me I didn't attack her, just went to the shrine to grab the jewel.  I remember running into Kaede and knocking her aside into a barn . . . which is when she blinded her eye.  I took the jewel and then I was shot with an arrow,"

  Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha and hugged him.

  "I thought I was dead, but I wasn't, just in an enchanted sleep.  Then the next thing I know, I heard someone calling for help and my eyes opened,"

  "That's when you met me right?"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and kissed Kagome on the cheek, "Then I met you . . . and you changed my life forever,"

  Kagome cuddled closer to Inu-Yasha, "And you changed mine too,"

  The half demon wrapped his arms around his mate, his hands running up and down her back.

  "So did Miroku send Hachi?" asked Kagome.

  "This morning he did," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome closed her eyes, "Maybe we should head back now before someone comes looking for us,"

  Inu-Yasha sighed, "Yeah I guess your right,"

  Kagome kissed Inu-Yasha and crawled out of the spring, shivering when her feet touched the cold snow, and quickly began to get dressed.  Inu-Yasha didn't seem to mind the cold as he put his clothes back on.  When they were fully dressed Kagome climbed on Inu-Yasha's back.  Smiling, Inu-Yasha took off into the air, leaping from tree to tree back to the village.

  "Tomorrow I'll start building our house, I'm sure Miroku will give me a hand,"

  Kagome nodded, "My mom offered us to give us a few tools to make the building of our house more easier,"

  "Like what?"

  "Like hammers, nails, and tools like that,"

  Inu-Yasha just nodded his head, not really know what she was talking about.  In a few more jumps Inu-Yasha landed by Kaede's hut and walked inside.  Miroku and Sango were seated on the floor with Kohaku, Shippo, and Kaede.

  "Welcome back you two, did you find a spot for your home?" asked Kaede.

  "Yes . . . we did, and I'll start building it tomorrow," said Kagome, and then started to explain how they wanted their house to look like.

  "Do you think you'll be able to dig in the ground, its frozen solid right now," said Miroku.

  "I'll handle it with the Tetsusaiga, it should be able to create a crater in the ground, then I can start my digging from there,"

  Miroku nodded, and mumbled something about misusing a sword.

  "What about you two?  Did you find a spot for your home?"

  Sango smiled and blushed, "We found a place near the outskirts of the village, and Miroku wants to build a rather large hut,"

  "Whys that?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome sighed as Miroku chuckled and whispered in Inu-Yasha's ear why.

  "You want to have how many kids?" cried the half demon.

  Sango giggled and cuddled closer to the monk.

  Inu-Yasha shook his head, not noticing the blush creeping up in his cheeks.

  "It's starting to get dark," sighed Kagome, staring out the window.

  "I suggest he go to bed early, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow," yawned Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha nodded and stood up but stopped, his ears twitching.

  "Inu-Yasha . . . what is it?" asked the monk.

  "I smell Hachi,"

  Miroku looked out the window to see Hachi running towards their hut, "Hachi what is it?" 

  The raccoon stopped in front of the monk and stopped to catch his breath, "We . . . have trouble . . ."

  "Trouble?  What kind of trouble?" asked Sango.

  "A . . . demon . . . attacked . . . a village . . . and killed everyone . . ."

  "Hachi what did he or she look like?" demanded Miroku.

  "I didn't get a good . . . look but I saw red clothing . . . silver hair . . . and white dog or cat ears,"

  Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha.

  "You were right Miroku, we do have a busy day tomorrow,"

TBC . . .

Well there you have it people, they finally get to go find out what the hell is going on.  Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews, I can't believe I have over a thousand.  And oh about the brotherly thing between Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha, are you guys mind readers or something?  Because that is something I was planning, so much for the surprise.  Anyway, here's what I plan for the next chapter, which are two options.  One it can be the same length as the rest but has a cliffy at the end, or a really super long chapter, but still another cliffy at the end.  The difference is option one, the chapter will be up sooner, and then the other option, the chapter will be up in quite a while.  It's up to you reviewers, doesn't matter to me, so please review!!!!

Lynns


	31. Journey to the West

Winter Wonderland

 Chapter Thirty

  The snow fell quite heavily from the sky, making it a little hard to see for Kirara and Hachi.  Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Kohaku rode on the raccoon while Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were on Kirara as they flew towards the village that Hachi had told them that had been attacked.

  "So you're saying as soon as you got there, the demon was attacking?" asked Miroku, using his hand to block the morning sun.

  "Yes, I got a glimpse of the killer as it ran into the trees, I could of sworn it was Inu-Yasha, but the creature didn't have a sword," explained Hachi.

  "Then it's going to take us at least a day to reach there,"

  "I tried to run as fast as I could back to you guys, but I tried to stay unnoticed just in case that demon were to return,"

  "It's alright Hachi, thank you for warning us,"

Hachi nodded and squinted his eyes, trying to ignore the sun.

  "Do you think this demon has killed anyone else?" called Sango from Kirara.

  "Maybe, but I'm sure once it's had a taste for blood, it will want more,"

  Sango nodded.

  Inu-Yasha glanced over at Kagome, wishing that she was sitting by him, but forced the thought from his mind and tried to concentrate on the real problem.  Some demon was framing him for all the attacks, and because of this, he was almost killed by Eri.

  "Hey, I just thought of something," said Kagome.

  "What?" asked Sango.

  "If some demon looks like Inu-Yasha and is killing people, won't they try to attack him when we arrive?"

  Miroku slapped his forehead, "Yeah you're probably right.  Inu-Yasha when we land can you go hide for a while so we can ask the villagers more about this demon?"

  Inu-Yasha wanted to protest, but just nodded, the idea of hiding from humans was just not right in his mind.

  "It wouldn't be Sesshoumaru would it?  That's attacking the humans?" asked Sango.

  "No, Sesshoumaru wouldn't attack humans in his own domain," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "Are you sure?  He has killed them before," said Miroku.

  "Just trust me on this,"

  Miroku nodded and turned his attention to keeping the blasted sun out of his eyes.  Inu-Yasha stared down at the ground, and for some reason memories from the past started to flood his mind . . .

FLASHBACK 

_  The young boy stared into the glistening water of the river that flowed by his house.  He stared at his appearance, his ears twitching slightly.    The boy laughed and twitched his ears again, not noticing that someone approached the river from the other side until he heard a small splashing noise.  Looking up, he saw a little girl around his age playing in the water.  Smiling, he jumped across the river in one leap and approached her.  _

_  "Hi,"_

_  The girl looked up, staring at the strange boys silver hair, "Hi . . . who are you?"_

_  "My name Inu-Yasha," smiled the boy._

_  The girl smiled, "You sure look strange, do you want to play with me?  My mama and papa are getting food,"_

  Inu-Yasha nodded his head, feeling happy that someone had asked to play with him.  The girl finished washing her hands, and grabbed a ball out of the small pack that she carried on her back.  Tossing the ball to Inu-Yasha, the boy caught it and tossed it back to girl.  Soon they were tossing it back and forth with their feet, both laughing as they kept the ball in the air. Inu-Yasha was having so much fun; he kicked the ball a little to hard, hitting the girl in the stomach.  She fell to her knees clutching her stomach.  Inu-Yasha ran forward, his hand outreached to see if he could help her up, but as Inu-Yasha reached for her arm, the girl stood up, causing his small claws to scrap against her arm.  A high pitched scream sounded through out the village, causing villagers to run and find the source.

_  Inu-Yasha stared at the girl with wide eyes, seeing the blood covering her arm as cried.  He tried to apologize but was stopped as something hard hit him in the head.  Falling to his knees, he noticed a rather large rock by his side._

_  "That half breed attacked the girl!" cried a villager; grabbing another rock and throwing it at the boy, this time hitting him square in the head, causing blood to run down Inu-Yasha's face.  _

_  More villagers started to grab rocks and threw it at the boy, throwing it as hard as they could.  The girl had been picked up by her mother while the father went to the half demon and kicked Inu-Yasha in the back._

_  "You animal, how dare you hurt my daughter!" cried the man, kicking Inu-Yasha again, with more force._

_  Inu-Yasha tried to keep his tears back while trying to get away at the same time.  Just when Inu-Yasha thought the torture wouldn't stop, a scream made the villagers freeze.  A tall silver haired man stood in front of a kneeling villager who was clutching his bleeding arm._

_  "Ah . . . it stings," moaned the man._

_  All the others stood frozen still, staring into the emotionless face of the demon, "If you don't want to feel my poison claws you'll leave,"_

_  They all ran off, not looking back._

_  Inu-Yasha opened his eyes as he felt himself being picked up.  He stared into his half brothers eyes, trying to keep the tears back, but not saying a word._

_  Sesshoumaru sighed and continued to walk to Natasha's house, "Why do you bother brother?  You know the villagers hate you, so why try to make friends with them?"  _

_  Inu-Yasha nodded, but still kept quiet._

_  "You're lucky I happened to be passing by, or they would have surely killed you this time,"_

_  Inu-Yasha let one tear slip, "Why do they hate me so much?" he whimpered._

_  Sesshoumaru frowned and held his little brother tighter, "They don't 'hate' you literally, but the fact that your mother and our father are together makes them feel disgusted with you as the end result, and so that hate you for what you are, a half demon,"_

_  The half demon started to cry harder._

_  "However, not all humans are like that, some look for what kind of person you are, instead of what you are,"_

_  Inu-Yasha stopped crying and stared up at his older brother, "So . . . I won't be alone for the rest of my life?"_

_  Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to carry the injured the boy back to his mothers home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

  Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome.  That time, he had been only five or six years old, but he had remembered Sesshoumaru's words, and smiled.  He had hoped that Kikyo had been one of these people that his brother had talked about, but she had wanted him to change.  Kagome loved him for who he was, and even wanted to have children with him, not caring if they were part demon.  His attention was brought back to reality by noticing Miroku waving his hand in front of the half demons face.

  "Hello . . . earth to Inu-Yasha, . . ."

  "Ah!  What the hell do you want Miroku?" snarled Inu-Yasha.

  "You looked like you were day dreaming or something, but what I was asking you was, do you know of anymore dog demons that could be near Sesshoumaru's lands?"

  "I don't know any dog demons that are around there, but there are a few cat demons that Sesshoumaru has allowed to roam freely, however they aren't supposed to kill any humans,"

  Miroku sighed, "Well, let's just hope we get there in time before this demon starts killing more innocent people,"

***************************

  Sango stared at the villagers that looked at them as they walked through the village.  Most of them looked scared, especially when they had seen Kirara de-transform.  Inu-Yasha was hiding back a ways so they could ask about the strange demon attacking people.  Kagome stayed close to the monk and Sango, gripping her bow and arrow a little tighter.

  "We mean you people no harm, we are merely here to try and rid you of this demon who attacks you," shouted Miroku, hoping that someone would tell them where they could find the demon.

  "How can we trust you?" asked one villager.

  "I am a demon exterminator, we only wish to help you," said Sango.

  Villagers started to run away, going to hide in their huts.

  "This is not getting us anywhere," sighed Miroku.

  "Do you really want to know?  About the demon?"

  The group turned around to see and old elderly man standing behind.

  "Yes, we wish to destroy this demon that is causing you trouble.

  The man nodded and motioned them to follow him.  Miroku took the lead with Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara at his heals.  They came to a rather small hut and followed the older man inside.

  "Please sit,"

  Miroku and everyone else took a seat, a little anxious to hear information this demon.

  "So . . . you wish to learn of this demon that has killed two entire villages already?" whispered the man.

  "Yes, please tell us all you can," said Miroku.

  "It started a month ago when it attacked the first village . . . killed everyone and everything in it, the funny thing is, the bodies of the monk and priestess in that village were found, but their bodies had been . . . been ripped through, their hearts gone,"

  Miroku nodded, "I have heard of demons that would commit this sort of crime, kill all and then rip the hearts of monks or miko's so they can gain more power.  Please continue,"

  "Villagers have gone after the demon, but have never returned,"

  "And where do they go to find the demon?" asked Sango.

  "There is a forest near by where the demon dwells, it is a huge forest that is surrounded by seven villages, and two he's already attacked,"

  Kagome nodded, Yuka had said that this demon had attacked five villages . . . *Wait . . . only five, but there are seven surrounding this forest, so does that mean only two villages are going to be saved?  Well not if we can help it*

  "Can you describe this demon for us?" asked Sango.

  "I only saw it once, but it had long red clothing, silver haired tied back, almost touching the ground, silver cat or dog ears, and had an axe,"

  "Thank you for your help," said Miroku, getting to his feet.

  The others stood up as well, and started to head out the door.

  "Please try and kill this demon, I don't want to hear of any more villages being massacred,"

  "Don't worry, we'll destroy it," said Miroku reassuringly, and disappeared outside.

  "So are we going to head to the forest?" asked Sango.

  "As soon as we get Inu-Yasha, then yes we'll head to the forest, he should be able to sniff out the demon," said Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Inu-Yasha stared at the forest before them, his ears pulled back.  An eerie source was coming from the forest that made everyone feel uneasy.  Sango gripped Hiraikotsu a little more tightly as they took a few more steps toward it.  

  "I can smell fresh blood in there, and the stench of cat demon," growled Inu-Yasha.

  "Well, let's go in and take of this killer," whispered Miroku.

  "Kagome," whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "Yes?"

  "Stay close to me . . . Shippo you too,"

  The fox jumped on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, trying to keep from quivering in fear.  Sango and Kohaku stayed close to Miroku as they slowly walked into the forest.

  "This forest gives me the chills," whispered Kagome, shivering slightly.

  Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement and continued walking forward, trudging through the snow.  As they took another step forward, Kagome felt some sort of power coming their way.  Before she could warn them it swept over them knocking them to their feet.  Kagome opened her eyes and gasped.  The snow was no longer on the ground, but luscious green grass, and the tree's green leaves blocked out the sun from their eyes, only allowing small patches of light to come through.

  "Shit . . ." mumbled Inu-Yasha, helping Kagome to her feet.

  Kagome turned around, hoping to see the village where they had come from, but all she could see were trees.

  "It seems this is how the demon traps the humans that come into this forest, illusions," mumbled Miroku, helping Sango up.

  Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and growled, "Damn it,"

  "Inu-Yasha what is it?" asked Miroku.

  "All I can smell is trees in this damn forest, before I could smell the scent of demons, and now I can't,"

  "It would appear that this demon isn't very strong in physical strength, but in illusions.  So you're saying you can't smell anything besides tree?"

  "I can smell you guys, I just can't smell anything from a far distance.  I won't know if the demon is near until he's really close," mumbled the half demon. 

  Miroku nodded, "What about your hearing?"

  Inu-Yasha's ears twitched, and then smiled, "Still the same,"

  "That's good to hear. I suggest we head to the middle of the forest, that's where the demon should be,"

  Everyone nodded, and started to follow Inu-Yasha.  The half demons ears twitched in every which direction, hearing for the smallest sound that would indicate if an enemy was heading their way.  Even though the forest was an illusion, Kagome had to admit that it was very pretty, but there were no sounds of birds or any other forest creatures, which is what made it creepy.

  "Well, well, well, it seems I have some intruders here in my forest," hissed a voice.

  Inu-Yasha jumped at the sound of the voice, and made sure his mate was close by.

  "Hmm, what to do, what to do with you?"

  "Stop being a coward and show yourself!" yelled Miroku.

  "Since when do I take orders from mortals?  Oh, killing you all right here would be so sorry, perhaps I can have a little fun with you instead for a while,"

  "Inu-Yasha can you smell where the demon is hiding?" hissed Miroku.

  "No, he's jumping around us right now, I can't tell where he is until he lands on a branch," growled the half demon.

  A high pitch laughter caused everyone to cover their ears, "Now let's make things interesting,"

  Kagome and Shippo suddenly disappeared from Inu-Yasha's grasp.

  "No!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

  Kohaku, Miroku, and Kirara suddenly disappeared from Sango's side.

  "Kohaku!  Miroku!" cried Sango.

  The high-pitched laughter rang out again, "I shall have some fun entertainment killing you all one by one now!"  There was a small pop, which meant the demon was gone.

  "Inu-Yasha!  We have to find Kagome and Miroku now!  Don't you remember I said about this demon killing monks and miko's?"

  Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, remember what Sango had told them what the old man had said, "Let's go!" cried Inu-Yasha, bending his legs so Sango could climb on his back.  Sango jumped on the half demons back and held onto his shoulders as Inu-Yasha started to climb on of the trees, but no matter how far he jumped, the trees seemed to be getting taller and taller.  Growling, Inu-Yasha stopped jumping, "Damn it!"

  "We have to hurry, he could already be killing Miroku and Kagome as we speak!"

**************************

  Miroku glanced at Kohaku and then back to his surroundings.  In the blink of an eye they had been brought to another part of the forest, and were now separated from the others.

  "Do you think my sister is okay?" asked Kohaku, gripping his weapon a little tighter.

  "I'm sure she's okay, but I'm a little bit more worried about us and Lady Kagome, after all this demon is really after the hearts of monks and miko's," whispered Miroku.

  "You know, I've been thinking about how this demon is able to cast illusions, and I don't think it's because of their own power,"

  "What do you mean?"

  "They're using some sort of object I think, I remember Naraku talking about objects that can cast illusions, like mirrors,"

  "So if we destroy the mirror, or whatever object this demon has, the illusion will disappear,"

  "Yeah,"

  Miroku smiled, "Kirara let us know when the demon starts to approach us,"

  Kirara mewed, and her ears started to twitch.

  "However, I've been thinking of something else too," whispered Kohaku,"

  "And what would that be,"

  "I've never heard of a demon killing off and entire village.  I mean small villages yes, but the village we passed by on the way here was huge, at least some people should have survived,"

  "So what are you saying?"

  "I'm saying there's more than one demon behind this,"

  "You mean there's two demons?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Kagome held Shippo tighter, her eyes darting every which way, trying to see if there was any sign of Inu-Yasha or the others.

  "I'm scared Kagome," whimpered Shippo.

  "Shhh, it's okay.  I should be able to feel if the demon is close or not,"

  Unknown to Kagome or Shippo, they were being watched from a fair distance.  The demon smiled at it's pray and flexed it's claws, waiting for the right moment to attack . . .

TBC . . .

  No comment for today, just review . . .

Lynns 


	32. Markia and Shelia

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Thirty-One

   Inu-Yasha ran as fast as his legs would carry him, his eyes scanning the trees for any sign of Kagome or Miroku.  Sango also helped the half demon, looking for her future husband, brother, and her best friend.  However no matter how far Inu-Yasha ran, he could find any trace of the monk or his mate.

  "I know Miroku can handle himself with a demon, but it's Kagome I'm worried about," whispered Sango.

  "I know, Miroku is with Kirara and Kohaku, so he should be able to handle himself, but Kagome's got Shippo,"

  "We have to find them as soon as possible,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and started to run faster, but a particular tree caught his attention, "What the . . . oh damn it were going in circles!" screamed the half demon, coming to an abrupt halt.

  "Shit," hissed Sango.

  "That's it I've had enough of this," snarled Inu-Yasha, grabbing his Tetsusaiga, "I'm using my sword,"

  "You think you can break the illusion?" asked Sango. (Okay people around episodes 60-70 Inu-Yasha discovers how to break barriers and some kinds of illusions.  Check out episode where they fight the cat demons to see it in action)

  "Or at least the damn barrier that's keeping us running in circles,"

  Sango watched as the Tetsusaiga turned a blood colored red.  Inu-Yasha raised his sword above his head, and closed his eyes, trying to find out where illusion barrier was that had them running in circles.  *I can feel some sort of energy above us . . . so that means . . .*

  "It's above us!" cried Inu-Yasha, cutting the barrier above their heads.  There was a blinding flash of white light that covered the entire forest, hopefully it would catch the others attention.

  "Let's go before the barrier returns!" cried Sango, climbing back on Inu-Yasha.

  Putting his sword away Inu-Yasha started to run as fast as he could, trying to sniff the air for any sign of Kagome or Miroku.

  "Do you smell any of them?" asked Sango.

  "No, I can't smell anything except the damn trees and you,"

  Sango sighed and started to scan the trees again for any sign of her friends.

* * *

  


 Miroku and Kohaku waited for Kirara to transform before they jumped on her back and took off into the air. 

  "We should be able to see Inu-Yasha and Sango," said Miroku.

  "Whys that?" asked Kohaku.

  "He'll probably be jumping over the tree tops by now looking for Kagome and us, so we should be able to see,"

  Kohaku nodded, but his eyes widened when he noticed they weren't getting any closer to the top of the trees, "Um Miroku,"

  The monk noticed that they weren't getting any higher, so turned around to look at the ground.  They were almost forty feet into the air, but the trees still seemed to be getting taller.

  "Damn it!" swore the monk.

  "Another illusion," hissed Kohaku.

  "Kirara take us down lower to the ground,"

  The fire cat nodded and flew back to wards the ground.

  "We'll have to find them on foot," sighed Miroku, tightening his grip on Kirara's fur before she took off into a full sprint into the woods.

* * *

  


(Note to you all, there's going to be a little jumping around, so try to pay attention)

  The demon smirked as it watched to monk and the boy run through the trees on the fire cat, but what amused him more was how Inu-Yasha broke the barrier illusion that had kept him and the exterminator in one place.

  "Oh dear brother,"

  The demon smirked at the voice of his sister, and flipped the mirror to see his sisters face, "What is it Shelia?"

  The cat demon brushed her chestnut hair out of her light blue eyes before speaking, "I have the miko in my site with the little fox,"

  "Good, I was hoping I sent them right to you,"

  "Can I kill her now?"

  "Not at the moment, wait until I've killed the monk, it might take two of us to bring her down,"

  "Oh, and why is that?"

  "Can you not feel the miko power surging from her body?"

  "I can, but . . ."

  "Just wait until I get there,"

  "Or if you're dead,"

  "I highly doubt that a mere monk and boy can take care of me, however this half breed does worry me, he broke my illusion barrier,"

  "Oh, is that so?"

  "I'll just have to hope he doesn't rejoin with the monk and boy before I get there, I'll talk to you once I've killed them,"

  "But wait Markia!  What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

  "I just said you couldn't kill, you may do as you wish,"

  Shelia smiled a toothy grin before her image disappeared from the mirror.  Markia smirked and tucked the mirror into his robes, before taking off into the forest.

* * *

  


  Kirara suddenly came to a sudden stop that almost launched her riders off her back.

  "Whoa Kirara!  What's the matter?" asked Miroku.

  The cat started to growl, her eyes focused at the clearing ahead of them.

  "Is something there?" asked Kohaku.

  Kirara growled louder as bright red smoke started to rise from the ground in the clearing and from into a tall figure Miroku could have sworn was Sesshoumaru, however it wasn't.  The demon was as tall as Sesshoumaru, had silver hair in braids that touched the ground, and cat ears.  Its red clothing was almost similar to Inu-Yasha's, but the pants didn't stop at his ankles, it covered its feet completely.  The demon smirked at them, showing off his fangs and gave them a cold stare with his red eyes.  A huge axe was on his right side.

  "Who the hell are you?" asked Miroku, gripping his staff.

  "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Markia, and I shall be your killer for today,"

  Miroku smiled, "You seem a bit cocky when you're out numbered three to one,"

  Markia just smiled, "I'd like to see you say that once I've take your heart,"

  Kohaku grabbed his weapon off his back and gripped it tightly, "Have you heard of the demon Naraku?  For your information Miroku here is the one who helped kill him,"

  "Naraku brought down by a mere monk?  I find that highly untrue,"

  "It wasn't just me, but Inu-Yasha did give the final blow,"

  "Well then, I might as well kill you before that half breed and bitch get here,"

  "That 'bitch' you say, is my future wife!" cried Miroku, lunging forward.

  Markia smiled and drawed is axe, swinging it down to take off Miroku's head.  The monk smiled and blocked it with his staff.  The demons eyes widened that a mere monk was able to block such a powerful attack.  Lifting his axe up again he tried to take Miroku's arm off, but once again the monk blocked the attack.  Kohaku climbed back on Kirara's back, motioning her to fly into the air.  The fire cat nodded, and quietly flew into the air, hovering above the two fighters.  Kohaku held up his weapon and waited for Markia to turn his back to him.

  Miroku noted mentally that the demon was quite a skilled fighter as he swung his staff over and over again.  Kohaku watched the battle carefully, not even taking time to blink.  Finally Markia turned his back to him.  Smiling, Kohaku threw his weapon to take the demons head right off.  Markia smiled and leaped into the air.  Miroku screamed and tried to dodge the attack, but Kohaku's weapon cut across his arm.

  "Nice try boy," 

  Kohaku didn't even have time to move, Markia was in front him in the blink of an eye, punching him square in the stomach.  Giving off a loud grunt Kohaku fell to the ground, landing in a near by tree.

  "Kohaku!" cried out Miroku.

  Kirara tried to take a bite out of Markia's shoulder, but the cat demon was too fast, and tried to kill Kirara with his axe. 

  "Kirara watch out!" screamed Miroku.

  The cat demon dodged the attack, but the axe skimmed over her back.  She cried out in pain and fell to the ground beside Miroku, turning back into her small form.

  Miroku reached for his staff which was lying near by, but Markia knocked it out of the way.

  "You foolish mortal, thinking you could take on me, Markia," sneered the cat demon.

  Miroku slowly reached into his robes as if to clutch his injured arm, but was grabbing the holy scrolls he always carried with him.

  "So now, die!" cried Markia, swinging his axe blade down.

  Leaping out of the way Miroku threw his scrolls at Markia, causing the demon to drop his axe.  Miroku ran to his staff and grabbed it in his left hand, which was uninjured.  Kohaku jumped down from the tree and retrieved his weapon.  The monk scooped up the injured Kirara and gave her to Kohaku.

  "I underestimated you . . . *cough* just a little bit," growled Markia, reaching for his axe, "But I can assure you it won't happen again!"

  Leaving his weapon behind, Markia punched Miroku right in the gut, and then at lightening speed punched the monk all over his upper body, not even giving Miroku enough time to scream out in pain. Kohaku grabbed is weapon and threw it at Markia again, but once more the demon dodged the attack, cutting Miroku's left arm this time.

  The monk crumpled to the ground with a broken arm and rib, his staff lying by his side.  Kohaku didn't even say a word, as Markia appeared behind him, kicking the boy square in the back, sending him into a tree trunk with a sickening thud.  Kohaku clutched his chest with having the wind knocked out of him, and coughed trying to regain his breath.  Miroku gave a small cough, blood spluttering from his mouth and the two cuts on his arms, soaking his robes.

  Markia chuckled and grabbed his axe again, "I usually kill the monks first and then eat their hearts, but since you actually injured me, I think I'll just rip out your beating heart and watch you die slowly,"

  Miroku tried to stand, but Markia kicked him in the chest, forcing him back down.  *Damn it . . . I wish more than ever I had my wind tunnel with me . . .*

  "Now die . . ." whispered Markia, swinging his axe down.

  *Sango my love . . . I'm sorry . . .*

  "Hiraikotsu!"

  "What the hell?" cried Markia.

  A gigantic boomerang came out of nowhere knocking into Markia and sending him flying into a tree, his axe left by the monk's side.  Miroku opened his eyes to see Sango run to his side and lift him up into her arms.

  "Oh god Miroku!  I thought you were dead . . ." whispered Sango, tears welling up in her eyes.

  Miroku smiled, "I know  . . . so did I . . ."

  Inu-Yasha leaped to Kohaku's side, "Hey kid you okay?"

  "Yeah, just a little bump on the head,"

  The half demon nodded and looked down at the small fire cat in his arms, "How about Kirara?"

  "Just has a cut on her back, she'll be okay,"

  Inu-Yasha stood up and grabbed his sword, watching it transform in his hand.  Markia got to his feet, "So . . . you managed to find us?"

  "I caught the scent of Miroku's blood and I was able to follow it here," growled Inu-Yasha, walking slowly to the cat demon.

  Markia smirked and also walked slowly over to the half demon.

  "Inu-Yasha . . . be careful," groaned Miroku, trying to sit up.

  "Chill monk, I'll take care of this kitty cat,"

  Miroku smirked and shook his head.

  Inu-Yasha smiled, "Give me your name before I kill you, so I can remember it from all the other pathetic demons I've slain,"

  Markia just nodded, "They call me Markia,"

  "Markia?  Wait, aren't you supposed to be banished from these lands?"

  "Banished?  What in the world are you talking about?"

  "I remember Jaken talking about you.  You pissed off my brother by killing villages so he banished you from the western land,"

  "Wait a minute!  Your brother is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

  "Not something I'm proud to admit, but yes I am,"

  "Well, when I last fought him he put up an excellent fight, let's see how good you are," sneered Markia, reaching out his hand.  His axe turned a crimson red and hovered into the air before flying to it's masters hand.

  "This should be interesting," hissed Inu-Yasha.

  Markia charged forward, and was prepared for the half-breed to wing his sword down at him when he was close enough.  Inu-Yasha just smiled.  

  "What the hell are you smiling about?"

  Inu-Yasha just smirked and brought his sword down, confusing the hell out of Markia why he would swing his sword so early, "Kaze No Kizu!"

  Markia almost froze on the spot as the attack came charging, but came to his senses to jump out of the way, but was hit across the shoulder.  The cat demon landed in a tree and examined his injury, "Very impressive half breed, but I can guarantee it won't happen again,"

  Inu-Yasha just smiled. *As long as I can keep him busy Kagome and Shippo are safe, I just hope she doesn't stumble upon this battle*

  Markia jumped down from his tree, "Let's get this battle started, no holding back,"

  "Oh so you were holding back, well let's see your real power,"

  The cat demon smirked and glanced at his axe, which was glowing black.  Inu-Yasha looked at the axe and held his sword out in front of him, preparing for any kind of attack.  Markia just smiled and brought his axe up before thrusting it down, sending out a powerful blast heading towards Inu-Yasha.  The half demons eyes widen and only had moments to get out of the way.

 "Whoa!" cried out Inu-Yasha, dodging the attack barely, but this brought a small smirk to his face.

  "What the hell are you smiling about?" screamed Markia, running towards Inu-Yasha.

  The half demon just smiled, "You fool,"

  "Now die!" cried Markia, sending another blast at Inu-Yasha.

  Gripping his sword tighter, Inu-Yasha could see the swirling ball of energy, which was the source of the attack and brought his sword down, aiming towards it, "Bakuyrruha!"

   Markia didn't know what hit him as he was hit with Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack.  The cat demon disintegrated in the attack, his axe breaking in half.

  Inu-Yasha smiled and watched as the green forest disappeared, returning to how it originally was.

  "You did it!" cried Sango.

  Inu-Yasha nodded *This doesn't make sense at all.  I didn't smell any blood on Markia that smelled like Eri, but that doesn't make sense he was the one that killed Timiko*

  "Inu . . . Yasha . . ." groaned Miroku.

  The half demon shook his head and looked at Miroku, "Yeah what?"

  "You . . . have to find . . . Kagome . . ."

  "I know, but are you alright?"

  "No. . . you don't understand . . . there's another demon,"

  Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, "What do you mean another demon?"

* * *

  


  Kagome watched as the luscious green grass disappeared below her feet to be replaced by the white snow, "They did it Shippo!  They killed the demon!"

  Shippo squealed with joy as Kagome threw him up into the air, but unknown to them both, they were still being watched.

  "So my brother was defeated, must have run into the half breed.  Oh well might as well take care of her, and hopefully I can get my hands on that monk," She stared at her claws, particular the long index one, "Let's see how this miko likes my poison,"

  Kagome was about to suggest that they go look for Inu-Yasha and the others, but her eyes widened when she suddenly felt the presence of a demon.  Jumping to the side, Kagome barely dodged the claws of the demon behind her.

  "Oh, so you managed to dodge my claws, but that won't happen again,"

  Kagome stared at the cat demon, she was wearing black clothing, chestnut hair and ears, plus blue eyes, "Wh . . . who are you?"

  "My name is Shelia, but you not need to remember since you'll be dead soon,"

  Kagome gasped and grasped her bow, "Don't underestimate me,"

  Shelia just smiled and flexed her claws, "We shall see,"

  "Fox fire!" cried Shippo.

  Shelia just smiled and blocked the fox fire with a simple wave of her hand, "Pathetic,"

  Shippo shivered in fear, but stayed in front of Kagome, trying to protect her *Come Inu-Yasha, hurry up and get here . . .*.

  Kagome grabbed an arrow and shot it at Shelia, who easily dodged the attack, "You bore me already, so I'll put an end to this,"

  Kagome tried to grab another arrow but was too late when Shelia suddenly appeared right behind her, throwing her arrows away and snapping her bow in half, gripping her by the shoulder.

  "Let's see how you like my poison," hissed Shelia, stabbing her right index finger through Kagome's shoulder.

  Kagome gave a small scream, but Shelia covered her mouth and bent her head down, licking at the blood coming from Kagome's wound.

  "The poison spreads quickly, so there will be no hope for you,"

  "KAGOME!"

  Shelia looked up over the girls shoulder to see the half-breed running towards her.

  "LET HER THE FUCK GO RIGHT NOW!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

  The cat demon released the girl who crumpled to the ground, and Shippo was immediately by her side, "Kagome . . . Kagome are you alright?"

  Inu-Yasha swung his sword at the cat demon, just barely missing her head, taking a few strands of chestnut hair off her head.

  "My, that was impressive," hissed Shelia examining her hair.

  "Shut up!  I'm going to be torturing you so slowly you'll beg for death!" snarled Inu-Yasha, "Kaze No Kizu!"

  Shelia's eyes widened and just barely she missed the attack and gasped as the wind scar took out hundreds of trees, and as she turned to attack Inu-Yasha she froze . . . as she heard those words again.

  "Kaze No Kizu!" 

  Shelia screamed as she blown away in the attack, and fell to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her, and her dead eyes staring at the darken gray sky with a smile on her face.

  Inu-Yasha fell to his knees, exhausted from both fights and from running, but instead of taking a breather, something more important came to mind, "Kagome . . ." He turned to the girl lying limply on the ground.

  "Kagome . . . come on wake up Kagome," whimpered Shippo.

  Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth and ran to his mate's side, "Shippo, how is she?"

  "She's not waking up,"

  The half demon looked at her wounded shoulder, it wasn't serious enough to kill he.  Sighing Inu-Yasha reached to pull Kagome into his arms, but froze at how limp she was, and how cold her skin was.  Trying to stay calm, Inu-Yasha put his hand against her forehead, and started shaking on how cold her skin was.

  "Ka . . . Kagome?" Inu-Yasha whispered.  He put his head on her chest, but couldn't feel a heart beat or hear her breathing, "No . . . NO!"

  Shippo watched Inu-Yasha, "What? . . . No . . . she isn't . . ."

  Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into his lap, holding her cold limp body in his arms and stared into her eyes, which were half closed and not moving.

  "No . . . not again . . . not again!" screamed Inu-Yasha, burying his face in Kagome's cold neck.

  "No . . . she can't be dead . . ." wailed Shippo.

  Inu-Yasha could smell the poison in her wound now . . . he had been to late to save her . . . again he had failed to save . . . her.  Sighing shakily Inu-Yasha inhaled his mate's scent and froze; there was something different in her smell.  Gasping Inu-Yasha looked down at his mate, tears forming in his eyes.

  "Inu-Yasha . . . what is it?" whimpered Shippo.

  Inu-Yasha just stared at Kagome, his eyes wide and tears still pooling in his eyes.

  "Inu-Yasha!  Did you find Kagome?"

  Shippo turned around to see Sango and Kohaku helping an injured Miroku over to them with Kirara on the monks shoulder.

  Inu-Yasha stood, his head down and he got to his feet, turning his body and walking over to Miroku and the others.

  "Is she okay?" asked Sango, noticing her friend lying on the ground.

  "She . . . she's dead . . ."

  Sango gasped and released Miroku running to her friend's side.

  Miroku placed a hand on the half demons shoulder but Inu-Yasha just knocked his hand away, and punched a tree, knocking it clear out of the ground.

  Shippo was still on the ground, crying his eyes out as he sat by Kagome's side.  Inu-Yasha walked back over to Kagome's body and placed the Tetsusaiga by her side.

  "Inu-Yasha . . . what are you . . ."

  The half demon didn't say a word as he jumped into the air leaving them behind.

  Miroku didn't say a word as he watched the half demon disappear, "I can't believe this is happening,"

  Sango had wrapped her arms around Kagome and cried into her shoulder, holding the fox child close to her for support.  Kohaku helped Miroku over to the girls before setting the monk down and going over to the dead cat demon near by.

  "I just can't believe it . . ." whispered Sango, "She's gone . . ."

  Miroku wrapped his arms around her, and said a silent prayer for Kagome.

  "Hey sis,"

  Sango wiped her tears, "What is it Kohaku?"

  "Come take a look at this demon,"

  Getting to her feet, Sango walked slowly over to her brother who was crouched over the fallen demon, "What about it,"

  Kohaku reached down and grabbed the demons right hand, examining the long claw, which was bigger than the rest, "This green stuff is coming from her one claw, I suppose this is how she killed Kagome?"

  Sango nodded and was about to head back over to her fallen friend, but stopped as she watched Kohaku bring the claw up to his hand and sniff at it.

  "Kohaku don't!" screamed Sango, pulling her brother away.

  Kohaku fell on his butt, but his eyes were at his hand which seemed to go limp and cold, "She's . . . she's not dead,"

  "Who's not dead?" asked Miroku.

  Kohaku got to his feet and ran to Kagome's side, "She's not dead!"

  "What do you mean she's not dead?  She's cold to the touch and she's not breathing," whispered Miroku, thinking that the boy was going insane.

  "Sango . . . don't you remember those cat demons that father said he fought once?"

  "Well yeah, he said that they had poison claws,"

  "What are you trying to say?" asked Miroku.

  "The poison that the cat demon used!  It wasn't used to kill Kagome, just make her go limp," cried Kohaku.

  "I . . . I don't understand . . ." whispered Miroku.

  "Haven't you ever heard how cat demons drink human blood?"

  Miroku shook his head, and Sango's eyes widened in realization.

  "I remember now, the poison they use is only to make their pray go limp since they don't like their food squirming as they drink the blood!"

  "Exactly, they also do that so any other demon that crosses their pray will think it's dead and leave it alone," added Kohaku.

  "But shouldn't Inu-Yasha be able to hear Kagome's heart beat if she's still alive?"

  "No, not even a full dog demon would be able to tell the difference.  The poison slows down the blood which makes the heart beat slower, and you can't hear their breathing,"

  Miroku's eyes widened as he looked down at Kagome, tears forming in his eyes, "She . . . she's not dead . . ."

  "She'll be back to normal in an hour," sighed Kohaku.

  Sango nodded and hugged Miroku; tears of joy pouring down her eyes.  Shippo gave a squeal of delight and hugged Kohaku.

  "We should find Inu-Yasha," whispered Sango.

  Miroku nodded and was about to release Sango, but stopped as his eyes rested on Tetsusaiga lying by Kagome's side.

  "Oh no,"

  "What is it?" asked Sango.

  "Inu-Yasha left Tetsusaiga here,"

  "Maybe he just wanted to leave it here to protect Kagome while he went to grieve over her," whispered Shippo, wiping his eyes.

  "Sango, we have to find Inu-Yasha as humanly possible!"

  "Why Miroku?" asked Kohaku.

  "I have a theory, and I'm praying to Buddha that it isn't true.  I don't know what's going through Inu-Yasha's head now, but this is the second time he's lost Kagome and I think . . . I think . . ."

  "What?  What are you thinking?" asked Sango.

  "I think he's going to try and seek death or . . ."

  "Or what?"

  "Or try to forget,"

  "How could he do that without killing himself,"

  "You know what happens when he doesn't have Tetsusaiga, and the last time he transformed!

* * *

  


  Inu-Yasha ran through the trees, not stopping when his over tired legs ached for rest, or when he could feel blisters forming on his feet from all the running and didn't stop to let them heal as they popped and bled, leaving a bloody foot print in the white snow.  Finally he came to a stop, he couldn't breathe as he collapsed to the ground.

  *No . . .not again . . . not again . . . how could I let this happen, not only once but twice?*

  "Damn it!" screamed Inu-Yasha, punching the cold ground beneath him with his fist, "Damn it!  Damn it! Damn it!  Damn it!"

  Blood splattered on his face from his wounded hand from punching the ground so hard.  He couldn't bare it any longer; he had promised he would always protect her, and he had failed at that once again.  It was eating at him from the inside, he felt like he was dying.

  A small prickle in the back of his mind caught his attention, as he felt two arms wrap around his human side.

  (Okay again with the demon and human side talking . . . * that is for the demon, ~ this is for the human side . . . clear?  Good)

  ~Damn it why does this always happen to me?  I find happiness and the gods have to punish me by taking the ones I love away from me!~

  The demon just growled *Do you want to forget?*

  ~I want to forget . . . I want to forget everything . . . the pain is just to much to bear . . . with out her I have nothing . . . and . . . and . . .~

  *You smelled it didn't you?  Well I'd be glad to help you . . .*

  Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, feeling the darkness in his heart slowly taking over, and he could feel his fangs growing and his claws growing longer.  He stared up at the sky, not knowing that his eyes were flashing a bright red. 

  * I love you Kagome . . . hopefully I'll see you soon*

And with that . . . he was gone . . .

TBC . . . .


	33. Death of Timiko

So it continues . . .

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Thirty-Two

  Timiko stepped out of his hut and kissed his wife on the cheek, and hugged his daughter, "I'll come get you tonight and we'll be able to move into the castle okay?"

  The woman nodded and watched as her husband waved good-bye to her, before turning around and heading back inside.

  Timiko breathed in the fresh winter air and briskly strolled down the familiar path to the castle, which was by the forest.  Smiling, the young man gripped his scrolls tighter and the sword by his side.  Today was the day he would become the new lord.  After all his hard work, his goal was finally becoming true.  Sighing, his picked up the pace, wanted to reach the castle as fast as he could.  Birds suddenly came flying out the trees, scaring him almost to death.  Looking at the forest where they had come from, he squinted his eyes, seeing if there was anything in there that could of scared them.  Shrugging his shoulders he continued on his way, humming softly to himself.  What happened next was something he did not expect to happen this afternoon.  Hearing the snap of a twig he turned to see what caused the sound, and came face to face with two pairs of red eyes with blue pupils.  He opened his mouth to scream but his voice was caught in his throat as the demon rammed it's hand right through his chest.  The demon grinned widely; it's silver hair gently blowing in the wind.  Dropping his scrolls Timiko tried to cry out in pain, but didn't have the chance as the demon removed it's hand and in less than two seconds swiped Timiko with it's claws, leaving nothing but bits of flesh and a pool of blood.

  Villagers screamed and ran as far as they could away from the creature.  The demon smiled, "Pathetic mortals . . . need to kill more . . ."

 Smiling, the demon leaped into the air, heading to the nearest village, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for the kill . . .

******************************

  Rin ran over the plains and through the forests, spreading her legs as she moved gracefully along the ground.  The air smelled so much cleaner with her new scent of smell and hearing.  That had been almost two weeks ago when she was turned into a demon.  Although she wasn't a 100% why Sesshoumaru had done that for her, for now she would just put the thought aside and worry about it later.  Jaken and Sesshoumaru had been training her the past few weeks, which had been pretty interesting, although Jaken did lose his temper with her a couple of times, he would quickly apologize when the lord would reach for his sword or crack his knuckles.  She was now taking a break from her training, and had decided to go for a nice run through the western lands.  Promising Sesshoumaru she would be home by dark, she didn't travel that far.  Finally stopping on top of a hill, Rin stretched her hands above her head, taking a deep breath.  She froze as the scent of blood hit her sensitive and stared down below the hill.  A few huts were on fire as she ran towards the village, her ears twitching for any sign of the killer, but it was long gone.  Stopping in the middle of the village, she tried to hold her tears back.  Women . . . men . . . children . . .and animals had been slaughtered into little pieces, blood splattered everywhere on the huts and the ground.  She sniffed the air, seeing if she could recognize the killer and get Sesshoumaru to take care of it.  Rin froze when she slightly recognized the scent.  It almost smelled like Sesshoumaru, but was slightly different.

  "Inu-Yasha . . ." whispered Rin.  She was confused by the scent though, wasn't he a half demon?  So why did he smell like a full demon.  Quickly deciding Rin ran back towards Sesshoumaru's castle, to warn the lord about his brother.

******************

  Sesshoumaru stared down at the scroll and sighed heavily.  Jaken stood by his side holding more scrolls and yawned heavily trying to keep his eyes open.

  "Tired from training Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru, keeping his eyes on the scroll.

  "She sure has a lot of energy . . ."

  Sesshoumaru allowed his lips to curl into a smile as he continued to read the scroll.  His nose twitched slightly as he smelled Rin run into the courtyard and could hear her coming towards his throne room.  His eyes narrowed as her scent became more clearly, she was scared and panicked.  Throwing the scroll aside he ran out of the throne room to see her running towards him.

  "SESSHOUMARU!" she cried running into his arms.

  "Rin, what's wrong?"

  "It's . . .it's . . . it's your brother . . ." gasped Rin, trying to regain her breath.

  "My brother?  You mean Inu-Yasha?"

  "Yeah . . . something's wrong,"

  "What's wrong?"

  "I was running . . . and I came upon a village . . . it was destroyed . . . corpses everywhere . . ."

  "Inu-Yasha's dead?" 

  "No . . . he had been there though .  . . but his scent was of a full blooded demon,"

  Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but narrowed them so Jaken could not see his panicked face, "Jaken!"

  "Yes my lord?"

  "Prepare Ah and Un, were going on a trip,"

  The imp nodded and headed outside to get the two headed dragon.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  Miroku sighed as he stared out Kaede's hut window, watching the snowstorm blowing outside.  Sango was by the fire preparing some cooked rabbit.  Shippo sat by Kagome who had been placed in her sleeping bag, and was still unconscious from the encounter this afternoon.  She was breathing normally now, and her heartbeat was as strong has ever, but she still had not awakened.  Kaede had tended to her wound, and now all they could do was wait.  

  "Perhaps we should look for Inu-Yasha tomorrow," sighed Sango, stirring the fire up.

  "Maybe, but it will be hard to find him," whispered Miroku, still staring at the raging storm.  He could just make out the snow blowing in the night sky.

  "So, ye are saying Inu-Yasha just took off without his sword?" asked Kaede.

  Shippo nodded, and turned his head back to Kagome.

  Miroku sighed and took a seat beside Sango, wrapping an arm around her, glancing at Kagome, "As soon as she wakes up, she's going to want to go searching for Inu-Yasha,"

  Sango nodded, "I know, but she has to rest first,"

  Miroku shook his head, "Knowing Kagome as soon as she can stand she'll be off searching high and low for him,"

  The exterminator nodded her head and stared back into the fire. *It just doesn't make sense though, why would he just take off?  There's got to be something more behind this, something must have scared him or something.  I mean he wouldn't even look us in the eye* thought Sango, leaning against Miroku's shoulder.

  Kaede sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body, "It sure is cold out there tonight,"

  Everyone nodded and continued to stare at the fire.  Kohaku and Kirara were asleep in the corner of the hut.  The monk sighed and winced when Sango touched the cut on his arm.

  "Sorry," whispered Sango, shifting her position. 

  The wind started to blow harder causing the flap on the door to move slightly, blowing a little cold air into the hut, causing everyone to shiver.  Sango looked back at the door and saw two feet standing outside the hut.  Before the exterminator could say a word, someone stepped into the hut, staring back and forth at the faces that were looking at him.

  "What has happened here?" asked Sesshoumaru, "What has happened to my brother,"

  No one spoke for several moments; all they could do was stare at the lord of the western lands.

  "Speak to me!"

  Sango shook her head, snapping back into reality, "We think . . . we think Inu-Yasha has reverted into his demon form,"

  Sesshoumaru glanced at the sleeping Kagome who had the Tetsusaiga rested over her body, "Tell me what has occurred,"

  Taking a deep breath Sango explained about their journey, facing off against the two demons, and how Inu-Yasha thought Kagome was dead, "I just don't understand why he took off,"

  Shippo looked from Sango to the demon lord, "He was crying pretty hard, but after he smelled Kagome's neck, he sort of freaked out,"

  "Freaked out?" asked Miroku.

  "Well, shocked is more like it,"

  Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and approached the sleeping girl, and knelt down beside Kagome, sniffing at her still form.

  "What's he doing?" asked Miroku.

  Sango shrugged her shoulders and watched as Sesshoumaru stood up and headed for the door.

  "No wonder my brother almost went mad when he thought she was dead," whispered Sesshoumaru.

  "What are you talking about?" asked Miroku.

  "Kagome is with child, and Inu-Yasha thinking that he had lost his made, and unborn child went to see if he could forget the situation, losing himself in his demon blood,"

  Sango gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "He could already be dead . . ."

  "He's not dead yet, however he is roaming wildly throughout the lands.  Rin discovered this morning a village he massacred,"

  Miroku swore silently, "And what are you planning to do?"

  "I need one of you pathetic humans to come with me,"

  "Why?" asked Sango.

  "Neither Rin, Jaken, or myself can touch the Tetsusaiga, and we need someone who can if we want to get Inu-Yasha back,"

  Stunned Miroku and Sango looked at each other, "I'll go," sighed Sango, grabbing the Tetsusaiga.

  "You might want to grab something warm," whispered Sesshoumaru.

*******************

  The sun rose into the morning sky, but it was barely visible with the snowstorm still raging.  Sango sat in the front with Rin who was trying to keep her warm.  Sesshoumaru held onto the reins trying to guide the two-headed dragon where he was currently picking up Inu-Yasha's scent.  Jaken was in the back, screaming out how cold he was.

  Sango shivered under Rin's arms, trying to keep warm.

  "Hang on there exterminator, we are almost there," came Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice.

  Sango nodded and huddled closer to Rin who seemed unaffected by the cold weather.  Deciding to ask questions later, Sango closed her eyes, focusing on staying warm.

  Sesshoumaru scanned the area, his silver hair blowing in his face.  His nose twitched slightly as he smelled Inu-Yasha directly below them.  Pulling on the rains Ah and Un came to an immediate stop.

  "Did you find him my lord?" asked Jaken.

  Sesshoumaru said nothing as he landed on the ground.  Jumping off the dragon, Sesshoumaru turned so Sango could climb onto his back, still holding the Tetsusaiga.

  "Jaken, stay here for now, but if you sense any demons coming, immediately head to the castle,"

  The imp nodded and snuggled closer to Rin for body heat.

  Sesshoumaru made sure Sango was securely on his back before running into the forest, Inu-Yasha's full demon scent starting to grow stronger.

  *Hang on little brother . . . I swore an oath to father that I wouldn't let you die by your demon blood . . . don't give up hope, your mate is alive and well and you are about to become a father . . . so don't die on me . . .*

TBC . . .

Okay, I know short chapter, but hey I couldn't resist . . .

Lynns


	34. My Brother

Sighs, got to love all the reviews I get, and don't worry I'm not going to kill anyone anymore, even I'm getting sad when I do that.  Anyway the brotherly moment you reviewers have all been waiting for, so let's begin!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Thirty-Three

  Sango held on tightly to Sesshoumaru's neck as he ran through the trees so fast the forest seemed like a blur.  She buried her face into the fur scarf so the snow wasn't hitting her face.  Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he spotted something red in a clearing up ahead.  Stopping Sesshoumaru set Sango down, "Listen well human, I'm going to go try and know Inu-Yasha out, when I do I'll call for you to bring the Tetsusaiga,"

  Sango nodded and started shivering again.  Sighing Sesshoumaru removed his furry scarf and wrapped it around her.  Before Sango could say a word Sesshoumaru turned around and disappeared into the snowy storm.  The lord of the western lands walked forward into a clearing where his younger half brother was lying.  His top was in shreds as his bare chest lay in the cold snow.  Inu-Yasha was breathing hard, his red eyes half closed, his long nails digging into the snow.  Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, there was blood all over his body, "Inu-Yasha . . ."

  The demon Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet and cracked his knuckles, his red eyes widening as a loud growl emitted from his throat.  Sesshoumaru took a step closer, trying to hide the sorrow in his eyes as he stared at his brother.

FLASH BACK (Just warning you there's going to be a lot of them especially inu and sesshy moments) 

  _Sesshoumaru stepped carefully around the lava before joining his father side by side as he followed him to Totosai's layer.  Inu-Taishi smiled at his older son and glanced his eyes up to see his youngest son on Sesshoumaru's shoulders.  A small rumble came from the ground, but Inu-Taishi took no notice as he caught sight of his old friends home._

_  "What are we doing here father?" asked Sesshoumaru, smiling slightly as the young Inu-Yasha pointed ahead at the skeleton head._

_  "You will see soon enough," smiled Inu-Taishi._

_  Sesshoumaru glanced at the two gigantic fangs he was carrying on his back, and decided to ask questions later.  They entered the huge mouth of the skeleton and walked inside.  The older brother squinted his eyes as he saw an old man, shooting fire out of his mouth as he was honing a sword in front of him._

_  "Totosai . . ." said Inu-Taishi._

_  The old man turned around and smiled before jumping up and hugging the lord of the western lands, "Inu-Taishi, it's been such a long time,"_

_  "Indeed it has been old friend, I have a favor to ask of you,"_

_  "And what would that be?"_

_  Inu-Taishi dropped the two fangs in front of Totosai, "I wish for you to make me two swords.  In this scroll you will find what kind of powers I would like them to posses and what I would like them to be called,"_

_  Totosai took the scroll and read it quickly, "Sure thing old friend, the swords will be ready in about a month,"_

_  Inu-Taishi nodded, "I would like to stay longer and do some catching up, but I have important business back home,"_

_  "No problem, I'll send my bull to come and get you when the swords are ready,"_

_  Inu-Taishi hugged the old man one more time before turning around and walked out of the skeleton with Sesshoumaru at his heals._

_  "Father, what do you need two swords for?  You already have one and it's the finest through out the . . . lands . . . ow Inu-Yasha please don't do that . . ."_

_  The little half demon quit pulling on his brother hair and rested his little hands on top of Sesshoumaru's head and rested his head on his arms, trying to fall asleep._

_  "The swords are not for me, they are for you and Inu-Yasha,"_

_  "For us?"_

_  "Yes, it's my gift to you two, you could use your sword now, but Inu-Yasha will have to wait until he's older,"_

_  Sesshoumaru nodded, "Well thank you then,"_

_  "Sesshoumaru . . . I need to ask something of you . . ."_

_  "Yes father?"_

_  "I need you to protect your brother,"_

_  "I already do,"_

_  "That's not what I mean . . . I want you to protect Inu-Yasha from his demon blood,"_

_  "What are you talking about?"_

_  "The amount of demon blood in Inu-Yasha's blood is too strong for his half demon form, and I want you to promise me you will do that,"_

_  "How can I do anything?"_

_  "Just make sure he always has the sword I'm having made for him,"_

_  Sesshoumaru nodded._

_END OF FLASH BACK ONE_

  *I forgot all about that conversation father and I had those many years ago* Sesshoumaru thought, and cleared his throat before speaking, "Inu-Yasha . . . have you really lost your mind in your demon blood?" 

  The demon Inu-Yasha growled louder, flexing his claws.

  "I may have not been the brother I had been those many years ago, and was not there for you when your mother died and I apologize for that, but now I plan to go back to the person I once was,"

  Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow, looking confused from the whole situation, but shook it off quickly and took a step towards the lord of the western lands.

  "I lost father . . . and Natasha . . . but I don't plan on losing you," sighed Sesshoumaru, drawing his sword, "You are my brother, and after talking with my advisor I realize why I wanted to kill you,"

  Inu-Yasha snarled and lunged forward taking a swipe at Sesshoumaru, but the demon easily dodged the attack.  The full demon Inu-Yasha turned around and tried again and again, but every time missing.

  Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and tried to blast the energy from his sword at his brother, trying to defeat him as he did last time, but the demon dodged the attack and landed behind him.  Sesshoumaru eyes widened and leaped out of the way before he was cut into pieces.  *This isn't good . . . he's gotten faster than before . . . which means the demon blood has almost consumed his soul . . .*

  "Fast little bastard aren't ya?" growled Inu-Yasha.

  Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and gripped Tokijin tighter, memories flooding into his mind . . .

FLASH BACK TWO 

_  Another loud piercing scream echoed through out the castle, causing Sesshoumaru to put his hands over his ears and Myoga as well._

_  "That was a loud scream, eh my lord?" asked the flea._

_  Sesshoumaru just glanced at the flea and then at the door, which the noises were coming from, "Do you suppose she's alright?"_

_  "Natasha's a strong women, she will be alright," assured Myoga._

_  He could hear his father's worlds of encouragement, and the doctor demanding that he needed more hot water.  Finally having enough Sesshoumaru stood up and went to the door, opening it slightly to take a look inside.  His father was hovered over Natasha, the lord of the western land held his mate in his arms, whispering into her ear and kissing her forehead the odd time which had beads of sweat pouring down her face.  He couldn't see anything since his father blocked the way of anything as the doctor grabbed some water from the servants and went back to his position between Natasha's legs._

_  "One more time my lady, push . . ."_

_  Natasha cried out in pain and clung to Inu-Taishi for dear life.  Sesshoumaru's ears slightly twitched as he heard the soft sound of a baby crying, and a smirk spreading across his lips.  _

_  "You have a son my lord," sighed the doctor, handing Natasha a bundle of blankets._

_  Inu-Taishi kissed her on the forehead and stared down at the baby that his mate was holding.  Sesshoumaru knocked on the door, and watched as his father look up, "Ah Sesshoumaru . . . com on in, take a look at your new baby brother,"_

_  Sesshoumaru took a step in and closed the door behind him.  Walking to the bed he looked down at the bundle of blankets Natasha held.  He could see the small pudgy face of a baby boy.  Natasha smiled and pulled the blankets off the boys head to reveal two silver dog ears on top of his ears.  The baby yawned to reveal four sharp fangs, and Sesshoumaru noticed the claws on his brother's hands as well.  Sesshoumaru watched as the baby opened it's eyes which were as golden as the morning sun.  The baby stared around the room, first looking at his mother and father, and then looking at Sesshoumaru.  The baby smiled at the sight of its older brother, which caused Sesshoumaru to smile as well.  Natasha smiled and motioned for Sesshoumaru to come closer.  Sesshoumaru sat beside Natasha, and almost froze as she placed the baby into his arms._

_  "What are we going to call him?" asked Natasha, staring up into her mates eyes._

_  Inu-Taishi smiled and stared down at the boy in his older sons arms, "Inu-Yasha sounds like a good name to me . . ."_

_  Natasha nodded and pecked her mate on the lips.  Sesshoumaru stared down at the half demon, and watched as the baby reached his arm out.  Smirking Sesshoumaru brought his own hand forward, pressing his palm against Inu-Yasha's, seeing how small his hands were to his big clawed ones._

_  "Inu-Yasha . . . my little brother . . . ."_

_END OF FLASH BACK TWO_

Inu-Yasha lunged forward again, his claws missing Sesshoumaru as the lord leaped into the air and landed beside his brother, punching him in the back.  Inu-Yasha went flying forward, hitting a tree dead on.  Sesshoumaru didn't wince as he heard the cracking of bones from Inu-Yasha's right shoulder.  The demon Inu-Yasha stumbled to his feet, growling louder as it lunged forward.  Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way and hit Inu-Yasha in the stomach, and then once again in the back.  Inu-Yasha did a face plant into the snow, and Sesshoumaru took a step back, wondering if it would be a good idea to use his sword now.  The wind started to blow harder causing the snow to blow into Sesshoumaru's face, blinding him momentarily, but his ears twitched as he heard Inu-Yasha approaching my, and tried to dodge the attack, but got a cut on his right cheek, adding another stripe.  As the snow settled Sesshoumaru landed on the opposite side of the clearing Inu-Yasha was one.

  "You think you can escape?" growled Inu-Yasha, "I've destroyed and slaughtered five villages yesterday and this morning, and now I'm going to do away with you . . . filthy vermin!"

  Sesshoumaru stepped aside as Inu-Yasha attempted to punch him.  Grabbing his brother by the arm, he sent Inu-Yasha into another tree, totally snapping it in half by the force.  The demon Inu-Yasha stood up, narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru, before taking off into the woods.  Putting his sword back in its sheath, Sesshoumaru followed . . .

FLASH BACK THREE   The new moon left the castle dark with the dim glow of the torches that were set up down the hall.  Sesshoumaru slept soundly in his room; the thick blankets covering him from the winter's cold season.  A small creak from his chamber door caused him to stir and twitch his ears.  He could hear the door close, and the small steps of a child approaching his bed.  As he heard the footsteps stop, he could smell a human child in front of him, and peeked one eye open.  He could see the two violet eyes in the dark, and the long black hair that was on the little four-year-old boys head.   "What is it Inu-Yasha?" whispered Sesshoumaru sitting up slightly.   "Bad dream . . ." whispered the boy, "Can me stay with you?"   Sesshoumaru sighed; his father and Natasha were away from the castle right now, which is why Inu-Yasha had come to him instead of his mother.  Nodding his head Inu-Yasha broke into a big smiled and climbed into the bed as Sesshoumaru pulled the covers back.  Sesshoumaru rested on his back and closed his eyes to sleep, but felt something snuggle on his chest.  Opening his eyes he could see his brother snuggling closer to him with a big smile on his face.  

_  "What did you dream about?" asked Sesshoumaru._

_  "I was being chased . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha._

_  "Being chased by what?"_

_  "Demons . . ."_

_  Sesshoumaru nodded, "Well once father and I teach you how to use your demon powers you won't need to run from any demons,"_

_  "Really?"_

_  "Yes,"_

_  Smiling Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, "Night Sesshy,"_

_  Sesshoumaru patted his brother on the head, "Good night Inu-Yasha,"_

_END OF FLASH BACK THREE_

  The two brothers ran through the forest attacking each other as they ran at full speed.  Inu-Yasha jumping from tree to tree as Sesshoumaru tried to keep up sight of him on the ground.  Sesshoumaru grabbed his sword and cut the tree Inu-Yasha was about to jump onto, causing his brother to fall to the ground, giving Sesshoumaru the chance to attack.  Inu-Yasha opened his eyes just in time to see his brother punch him right in the stomach with so much force it caused the ground to crater as Inu-Yasha was finally brought down.

  Sesshoumaru stared down at his unconscious brother that lye at his feet.  Sighing, the lord picked up his brother and threw him over his shoulder before running to the spot he had left Sango.  Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother making sure that he did not awaken as he ran through the forest.

  Sango actually felt quite warm wrapped in the lords fur scarf, holding the Tetsusaiga close to her, hoping that Inu-Yasha was all right.  Her prayers were answered as Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere with a topless Inu-Yasha slung over his shoulder.  Laying him down, Sango immediately put the Tetsusaiga over Inu-Yasha chest.  The two watched as the two purple stripes on his cheeks disappear, and his claws going back to it's normal size.

  Sango sighed with relief, "He's going to be okay,"

  Sesshoumaru nodded and drew his own sword, Tensegia and swiped it at his brother, healing the injuries he had caused.

  "Tie the sword to his belt so it will stay close to him,"

  Sango nodded and did as the lord asked.  When she did that, Sesshoumaru picked up Inu-Yasha again and carried him over where he could smell Rin and Jaken waiting for him.

  "Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin, jumping off the dragon and running to hug the lord.  Sesshoumaru let a smile slip and said, "Rin, please take Sango back to the village,"

  "What about you?" asked Jaken.

  "I'll be taking my brother back by myself.  Stay at the village until I get there,"

  Jaken nodded.  Rin helped Sango back onto Ah and Un and grabbed the reins.  Waving good-bye to the lord, Rin snapped the reins and the dragon flew up into the air leaving him behind.  Sighing, Sesshoumaru started walking in the direction of Kaede's hut.

********************

  The snowstorm had subsided, but the gray clouds still hovered over Sesshoumaru's head as he still headed in the direction of Kaede's village.  Inu-Yasha was still unconscious on his back, groaning the odd time, but never waking up.  Glancing at his brother momentarily before staring straight ahead again, wondering what he would say to the half demon once he woke up.  Inu-Yasha would of course yell at him, and frankly he couldn't blame him.  His brother probably didn't remember all the good times they had when he was younger.  The memories Inu-Yasha carried of him were probably full of hate towards his older brother, but Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the thought.  *Come to think of it, Inu-Yasha didn't kill me when he first used the wind scar, or after our other battles as well . . .* thought Sesshoumaru.  Another small groan caused the lord to shift his eyes, looking into the half closed eyes of his brother, who was slowly coming to.

  "You're awake," said Sesshoumaru.

  Inu-Yasha brought a hand up to his head, groaning again and glancing at the owner of the voice who had spoken to him, "Ses . . . Sesshoumaru?"

  "Ah, so you did remember your older brother after all that?"

  "What the hell are you doing?  Put me down . . ."

  Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued to walk.

  "Put me down now you bastard . . ."

  "Is that all you have to say to your savior?"

  "Savior?  What in the seven hells are you talking about?"

  "I just saved you from your demon blood half breed,"

  Inu-Yasha glanced at the Tetsusaiga strapped to his side, "How . . ."

  "I had your friend Sango carry it for me, she is now back at Kaede's village waiting for us,"

  Inu-Yasha growled, "Put me down!  I don't want to face my friends damn it!"

  "Because your mate is dead?"

  Inu-Yasha froze and glared at his brother, "Bastard!  Let me go!"

  "She's not dead Inu-Yasha . . ."

  The half demon's eyes widened.

  "The poison that was put in her was only to make her go limp and seem dead to demons and humans.  She was sleeping when I last saw her which was yesterday,"

  Inu-Yasha still didn't say anything, his mind trying to take in all Sesshoumaru was saying.

  "She should be awake by now, and then you can tell her she is carrying your child,"

  "She's . . . alive . . . but wait . . . why the hell are you here saving me . . . don't tell me you're actually starting to care about your younger brother . . ." sneered Inu-Yasha.

  "So what if I am, you got a problem with that?"

  Inu-Yasha almost swallowed his tongue, "What . . . what the hell is going on with you?"

  "Let's just say, the ways of a child can change a man at times, you can thank Rin for that and Jarlarg as well,"

  "Jarlarg . . . why does that name sound familiar . . ."

  "He was our fathers advisor, and now is mine.  We did a lot of talking about you and the past,"

  Inu-Yasha sighed, "This is too weird,"

  Sesshoumaru allowed a small laugh, "Do you think you can walk now?"

  The half demon nodded and placed his feet in the snow, now walking side by side his brother.

  "So . . . you're not going to try and kill me anymore?"

  "No . . ."

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "You know, it's going to take me a while to get used to this,"

  Sesshoumaru nodded.

*****************

  Kagome stared anxiously at the door, waiting for any second for Inu-Yasha to walk in.  Sango stirred the herbal medicine in the pot and looked up at her friend, "He'll come Kagome,"

  The girl nodded, but continued to look at the door.  Rin was behind her rubbing Kagome's shoulder, but was being careful of her new sharp claws.  Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were in another hut near by tending to a sick child, and Kohaku was outside gathering more firewood.

  "I still can't believe you're a demon now Rin," sighed Sango, looking up from the pot, staring at the girl that sat across from her.

  Rin just smiled, but stopped her hands as her nose twitched, "They're here!"

  Kagome was about to jump up, but Rin held her down before heading to the door with Sango, "We'll send him in, right now you're still weak from the poison, just wait here and we'll send him in,"

  Rin ran out the door to see Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru approaching the hut at a normal walk.  Inu-Yasha suddenly broke into a run, passing Sango and Rin and headed into the hut.  Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her mate standing in front of her shirtless and shivering slight.  Inu-Yasha's eyes watered with tears as he saw Kagome sitting healthy as a horse in front of him.  Shaking his head, Inu-Yasha ran kneeled down and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, burying his face into her silky hair, inhaling her scent.  Kagome started to cry silently as she held Inu-Yasha close to her.  

  "I thought I lost you again . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha, allowing tears to roll down his eyes, tightening his grip on Kagome.

  Kagome simply nodded her head, and kissed her mate on the cheek, "So did I . . ."

  "I promise . . . I promise I won't lose you or our pup again . . ."

  Kagome was about to respond, but froze for a moment, "Pup?"

  Inu-Yasha smiled and kissed Kagome fully on the lips, "Yes . . . you are carrying my pup mate . . ."

  Kaogme's eyes widened as she hugged Inu-Yasha tighter.  Sesshoumaru glanced into the hut and allowed a light smile to appear on his lips before turning around and heading to the two-headed dragon where Rin and Jaken were waiting for him.  Just as he grabbed the reins Inu-Yasha and Kagome came out of the hut, "Sesshoumaru!"

  The lord turned around and looked his brother in the eye.

  "Thank you . . . for everything,"

  Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will see you soon,"  Snapping the reins Ah and Un flew into the air.

TBC . . .

Ta da!  There you have it, but is it the end?  Hell no!  I still have more chapters coming your way.  We skip to the end of March where winter is starting to come to an end.  So stayed tuned to find out what happens next.  More fluff and romance heading your way next chapter!

Lynns


	35. Wedding Shopping

Sighs, ah so many reviews, it makes me feel all good inside.  Anyway sorry for the long wait, I had a little writer's block for the next chapter on what to do, but as you can see I'm back on track so onward with the story . . .

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Thirty-Four

Kagome sighed and stared at her ceiling, wondering if Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were enjoying the spare rooms next door to them and in the basement.  She giggled slightly when she felt something cold brush against her stomach.  Glancing down she could Inu-Yasha's head resting on her stomach, ear pressed right against her skin.  His nose brushed against her skin, causing her to giggle again.

  "I can hear it . . ." whispered the half demon, kissing her stomach lightly.

  "You can?  But I'm only one month pregnant . . ."

  "I have sensitive ears remember . . ." smirked Inu-Yasha kissing her stomach again, "I can hear it moving just a little . . ."

  Kagome smiled and reached her hand down caressing her mates cheek, "Do you think Miroku and Sango like their rooms?"

  "Oh I'm sure they do," whispered Inu-Yasha, crawling back up to Kagome and wrapping his arms around her waist.

  "We get to go shopping tomorrow . . ."

  "I take it me, Shippo, Kohaku, Sesshoumaru and Miroku are staying here?"

  "Well Sota will be with you so you guys don't cause too much trouble.  Sango and I will be getting our western style dresses with my mother, Rin, and Kaede.  Grandpa will probably be here with you,"

  "Great, getting chased around the house with him throwing those damn scrolls at me,"

  Kagome giggled and turned her head to kiss Inu-Yasha's cheek; "Sota can show Miroku and you around the city,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "Then the old man can stay home and take a nap,"

  Sighing, Kagome snuggled closer to Inu-Yasha pulling the covers over their bodies, "We finally get to be married in a week . . . I can't *yawn* wait,"

  Inu-Yasha kissed his mates forehead and buried his face into her hair, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  

  Miroku and Sango slept peacefully in the other room, arms wrapped around each other.  Kohaku was sleeping on Sota's floor, with Shippo sleeping in a spare dresser drawer filled with blankets, which was his bed.  Kaede had taken the couch down stairs.  Kagome had offered her bed, but the old woman had refused, saying the two needed their privacy.  Rin and Sesshoumaru had taken the spare bedroom downstairs in the basement. Sesshoumaru had been reluctant to come to Kaogme's time, but agreed to since it was his brothers wedding after all. The night drifted on, and in the back of everyone's minds as they slept, they knew it was going to be a busy day.

********************

  Inu-Yasha stared out the kitchen window, watching the grey clouds pass by as he ate his honey nut cheerios.  Miroku and Kohaku sat across from him trying their French toast, while Shippo was munching on his pancake as he sat on the table, while Sesshoumaru was trying just an ordinary toast and was sitting beside his brother.  Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kaede and Mrs. Higurashi had left a while ago to go dress shopping for the girls.  They had discussed the wedding plans last night before everyone had hit the hay.  It was going to be a small wedding with Just Kagome's family, Ayume, and Hojo.  They were Kagome's closest friends and she wanted them at her wedding.  Inu-Yasha had no complaints, which had surprised Kagome at first, but she had gotten over it. After the wedding, they would be heading back to the feudal era for their honeymoon.  Kaede had told them of a place by the sea where they could stay for as long as they like with complete privacy.  Of course they wouldn't be heading there until the middle of April when it was warmer.

  Sighing, Inu-Yasha grabbed his orange juice and swallowed it in one gulp.

  "So are we just going to stay here all day?" asked Miroku.

  "Sota was going to give us a tour of the city, but he went to a friends house.  So Kagome phoned Hojo so he's going to take us,"

  Miroku nodded and continued to eat his cereal.

  "Inu-Yasha, will Kohaku and I be able to come along too?" asked Shippo.

  "Unless you want Kagome's grandpa to be chasing you around the house all day, then yes you can come,"

  There was a soft knock at the door causing everyone to look up from their breakfast.

  "I'll get it," sighed Inu-Yasha, heading to the door.  The half demon opened it to see Hojo standing there wearing average day clothes instead of his uniform.

  "You guys ready to go?" asked Hojo, eyeing that Inu-Yasha was just wearing his red pants.

  "Give us a few minutes to get ready," said Inu-Yasha, motioning for Hojo to come in, "Kohaku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku!  We have to get ready!" called Inu-Yasha who was already heading upstairs to change.

**********************

  Hojo waited patiently in the Higurashi living room waiting for Inu-Yasha and the others to get ready.  A pair of feet coming down the stairs caught his attention as his head turned to the left.  A man with black hair, which was in a small pigtail, came in.  He was wearing black jeans and a dark purple shirt.

  "I don't believe we've met, I'm Hojo," said the boy, getting up from the couch to shake the mans hand.

  "So you're Hojo? I'm Miroku," said the monk, shaking Hojo's hand.

  "Miroku?  So you're the one marrying . . . um . . . Sango I believe her name was?"

  "Yes,"

  "I haven't met her yet.  Kagome said over the phone that she was a nice woman,"

  Miroku just nodded, and noted in the back of his mind to ask Kagome what on earth a phone was.  Another pair of feet came down the stairs, which turned out to be Inu-Yasha with Shippo on his shoulder.  Inu-Yasha was wearing blue jeans and a light red sweater, plus a black cap to hide his ears, while Shippo had kept his original clothes on since there weren't any in the house that could fit him.

  Hojo stared curiously at Shippo, "A fox demon I take it?"

  "Yeah, this is Shippo, Shippo this is Hojo,"

  Hojo tried to shake hands with the little fox, but it was rather difficult due to Shippo's small hands. Sesshoumaru came down the stairs next wearing black jeans like Miroku and a long white-sleeved shirt.  It had taken Inu-Yasha almost three hours to explain to his brother how to put the clothes on.

  "Hojo, this is my older half brother, Sesshoumaru,"

  Hojo stuck his hand out to shake, but Sesshoumaru just stared at him with his emotional stare.  Bringing his hand back, Miroku whispered into his ear, "He's lord of the western lands, he doesn't shake peoples hands,"

  Hojo nodded and bowed quickly.

  Sesshoumaru just chuckled and went to stand beside his brother.

  "So is this all of us?" asked Hojo.

  "We still have to wait for Kohaku," said Inu-Yasha.

  "So Kohaku is Sango's brother?" asked Hojo.

  "Yup, he should be coming down soon," sighed Miroku.

  A few minutes later Kohaku came down and was introduced to Hojo.  Then they were off.  Hojo lead them to his car, which they all managed to cram into somehow.

  "Everyone comfortable?" asked Hojo from the drivers seat.  Inu-Yasha was in the front while Miroku and the others were in the back.  Nodding their heads Hojo started the car, almost making everyone jump, that is except for Inu-Yasha.  Pulling out into the busy streets, Kohaku, Miroku, and Shippo began looking out the windows in pure aw.  Shippo hadn't been allowed to leave the house when he had visited Kagome last time, and when he did it was only around the shrine grounds he was allowed to go.  Sesshoumaru however just stared out the window, glancing at the fox demon that was standing on his lap to see out the window.

  "So how long are Kagome and Sango going to go shopping?" asked Miroku, staring at the huge buildings they were passing.

  "Kagome said they wouldn't be back till night time.  They have to get Kaogme's dress, Sango's dress, one for Kaede and Rin, and then she said something about rings,"

  "Yes the wedding rings, we'll be going there first," said Hojo.

  "Huh?  What are you talking about?"

  "Well you're having a western wedding right?  Well the bride and groom exchange rings during the ceremony,"

  Inu-Yasha just nodded, "Mrs. Higurashi did give me this weird card thing.  She said to get Miroku and Sesshoumaru some tuxedo's," 

  "Ah, she gave you her visa.  Well don't lose that Inu-Yasha, it's very valuable here,"

  "So after the rings we get the tuxedo's, then what?"

  "I'll show you around the city.  I take it your friends and brother have never seen the modern technology here?" asked Hojo, taking a right at the lights.

  "Um yeah," sighed Inu-Yasha, staring out into the street.

  Their first stop was Jewelry For You.  Hojo was helping Miroku and Inu-Yasha pick out rings for their brides, while Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Kohaku and Shippo who were looking at the different types of jewelry.  Shippo had almost knocked down a display of golden and silver watches, but Sesshoumaru's fast reflexes have saved the day.  When Kagome had phoned Hojo last night, he wasn't sure why she had given him hers and Sango's ring size, but when he realized Inu-Yasha and Miroku had no clue, it all made sense.  When they had bought the rings, Inu-Yasha and Miroku kept the rings in their jacket pockets as they headed for the mall.  Since it was in walking distance, they left the car behind.  Sesshoumaru stood almost a foot taller than everyone else on the street, which gave him an advantage of seeing over people.  Snow was still on the ground, but in a few weeks it would disappear, and spring would be arriving.  Hojo led them into the mall, which was quite busy since it was a Saturday.  Shippo sat perched on Inu-Yasha's shoulder while Kohaku stood close to Miroku.  Hojo showed them into men's clothing store.  Just like Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru refused for the man to take his measurements, and since Rin wasn't with them, Inu-Yasha had to take the measuring the tape.  As Miroku and Sesshoumaru were trying their tuxedo's on, Hojo stood on the other side of the curtain, explaining how the strange clothing worked.  Inu-Yasha, Kohaku, and Shippo wandered around the store getting Miroku and Sesshoumaru shoes, and had managed to find a small bow for Shippo to wear.  

  After paying for the tuxedo's it was already lunch.  They stopped at the food court for a bite to eat at WacDonald's (You see Kagome and her friends eat at this place all the time). 

  "This food is disgusting," commented Sesshoumaru, tossing his burger into the garbage can.

  "I know, but it's the only place that wasn't busy.  I'll make you guys something better when we get back to Kagome's house," said Hojo.

  "You know how to cook?" asked Miroku.

  "Quite well actually,"

  Shippo really liked his burger, and had offered to eat Kohaku's if he wasn't going to finish it.

  When they finished eating, they headed back to the car to do some more sight seeing.  Hojo took them to a park, an arcade that Sesshoumaru hadn't liked at all, and now they were heading to a small fair that had been set up as a celebration for the coming of spring.  They decided to hit the Ferris Wheel first, then the bumper cars.  Sesshoumaru had really enjoyed that, especially when he hit Inu-Yasha.  They then headed to the roller coaster.  Since Shippo was so small he wasn't allowed to go on the ride, but Inu-Yasha hid the fox demon in his coat so he could enjoy the ride anyway.  Everyone screamed out as they twisted and turned, even Sesshoumaru allowed one scream as they went upside down.  They went on the ride five more times before Hojo and Miroku couldn't take it anymore.  Taking a seat on the bench, Hojo left momentarily to get them some cotton candy and something to drink.

  "That was quite fun," smirked Sesshoumaru, nudging his brother.

  Inu-Yasha just smiled and nudged him back, "Say Miroku, you doing alright,"

  The monk nodded, although he was still as white as a ghost.  Kohaku and Shippo were talking excitedly about the ride to one another, and wondering if they could convince the others do go on it again.

  "Hey!  Inu-Yasha!"

  The half demon looked up to see Ayumi and Ryo heading towards them.

  "Hey Ayumi," called back Inu-Yasha.

  The couple approached the group, "So you guys enjoying the fair?" 

  "Yeah, oh I forgot.  Ayumi this is my older brother Sesshoumaru, my friend Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Hojo is around here somewhere,"

  "Nice to meet you.  Kagome phoned me last night saying you did have a lot of company,"

  "Yeah, a full house,"

  "I bet her grandpa's not happy about that,"

  "He doesn't mind,"

  Ayumi nodded, "Well I'll see you guys later, we have to get going," 

  Inu-Yasha nodded, but noticed Ayumi motioning him to lean forward so she could whisper, "Kagome told me that you really killed Eri's ancestor.  I'm sorry to hear what happened to you, but watch out, Yuka and Eri are both here at the carnival right now,"

  The half demon just nodded and watched as Ayumi and Ryo disappeared into the crowd.  Hojo soon appeared with their cotton candy, and Sesshoumaru didn't complain once about the food this time.

  "Hey . . . Hojo . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.

  The boy leaned in to listen to the half demon, "Yeah?"

  "Ayumi was here a few minutes ago, she said that Yuka and Eri were here,"

  "Do they know that you killed 'you know who'?"

  "Probably not,"

  "Well then it won't be a problem then.  I suggest we head to the games now and get the girls some stuffed animals,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, munching down all his cotton candy in a few gulps.

**********

  Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if the dress suited her or not, "Well what do you guys think?"

  Mrs. Higurashi stepped around her daughter a few times, "I don't think so, it's too long, I don't really like the flower designs on the side, but I like that fact that it's strapless,"

  Kagome nodded and stepped off the stool, "Sango, how are you doing?"

  Sango came stepping out of the dressing room with Rin behind her.  The dress had thin white straps, was quite tight on the upper body, but fanned out at the hips.  The material was a white silk and looked stunning on the girl.

  "Oh Sango that looks beautiful!  What do you think?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

  Sango walked out onto the stool, which was surrounded by mirrors, "I think it looks good,"

  "Well after going through almost a hundred dresses it's about time we at least found one.  Alright, Rin you can help Sango get out of her dress and then start looking one for you while I help Kagome out of this one,"

  Kagome was about to respond, but her mother pushed her into the dressing room.

  "Mom how is it that you can afford all this?  You told me you gave Inu-Yasha your other credit card to get the rings and tuxedo's for the others,"  

  Mrs. Higurashi just smiled, "Oh your mother has her secrets,"

  "Mom I'm serious, how on earth are you going to pay for all this?"

  Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi started unzipping Kagome's dress, "Well while you were gone in the feudal era about in November, I got a ticket for the lottery,"

  Kagome gasped, "You won?"

  "Yes, and I was saving it for on your wedding, and Sota's too.  I was also going to send you guys somewhere for your honeymoon, but the place by the beach that Kaede had mentioned sounds good.

  Kagome nodded.  Speaking of Kaede, Kagome looked out her curtain to still see the old woman sleeping in her chair.

  "How do you think Inu-Yasha and the others are doing?"

  "I'm sure they are alright," said Mrs. Higurashi, leaving so Kagome could get undressed.  

  They had finally managed to find Kagome a wedding dress, which had similar material to Sango's.  Rin had found a dark red dress that fitted her nicely, and Kaede found a medium blue dress.  Then they headed to the jewelry store that was down town to get the rings for Inu-Yasha and Miroku.

***************

  Inu-Yasha watched humorously as Miroku tried to knock over the stack of bottles with a ball.  Sesshoumaru had already won Rin a stuffed dog, and Inu-Yasha had won the same for Kagome.  Kohaku had gotten his sister a stuffed rabbit, and Shippo had managed to win a small stuffed fox.

  "How many times has he tried?" asked Hojo.

  "This would be his sixth," chuckled Inu-Yasha, "He's trying to get that big cat one,"

  Miroku finally cried out with joy as he knocked over the bottles.  

  "About damn time too," added Sesshoumaru.

  Inu-Yasha laughed, "You have bad aim Miroku,"

  Miroku just laughed with them all, trying to not look too much like a fool.

  "Well, now where are we going to head to?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  Hojo thought for a moment, "Well we could go back to Kagome's, I can teach you guys some card games,"

  "How does that sound to you guys?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  The others nodded.

  "Well, if it isn't Inu-Yasha," said a voice.

  The half demon turned around to see Eri and Yuka heading towards them.

  "Oh, hello you two," said Inu-Yasha bitterly.

  "What do you guys want?" asked Hojo.

  "We just saw Inu-Yasha here and we noticed he has a couple more friends with him,"

  Inu-Yasha sighed, "This is my brother Sesshoumaru, my friends Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku,"

  Eri and Yuka eyed Miroku, "You are quite handsome,"

  Miroku gave them a stern look, "I'm afraid I'm already engaged,"

  "Oh that's too bad, well what about you there handsome," asked Yuka, approaching Sesshoumaru.

  The lord just gave the two a cold stare, "I'm already promised to someone,"

  "If you'll excuse us, we are going back to Kagome's house," said Hojo.

  They started to walk away.

  "You gotten her pregnant yet Inu-Yasha?"

  Inu-Yasha stopped dead in his tracks, "What business is it to you?"

  "Well we saw her in the mall earlier today in the bathroom, and she wasn't doing to well," said Eri, crossing her arms.

  "So were going to have pup, it's none of your business," whispered Inu-Yasha.  He turned around and motioned for the others that they should leave.

  Eri was about to say something more, but Sesshoumaru stepped passed his brother, standing in front of the two girls, hovering above them, "I would suggest that you leave my brother alone or . . ." he reached forward and grabbed a stuffed cat in Eri's arms, melting it in his hand, "You will end up like this,"

  Both girls nodded their heads shakily before retreating into the crowd.  Smiling Sesshoumaru followed after the others.

  They headed back to the car and drove back to Kagome's place.  Sesshoumaru and Miroku hid their rings in the rooms they were in, and their tuxedo's in the closet.  Hojo sat at the dinning room table shuffling a deck of cards.

  "So what are we going to play?" asked Miroku.

  "You've played before?"

  "I believe Kagome called it old maid or something," (Yes they actually do play a game of old maid in the series, somewhere in the sixties)

  "I guess we can play that then, and maybe a game of go fish," suggested Hojo.

 Miroku nodded and took a seat at the table.

************

  Kagome yawned as she headed towards the house, "I'm so tired,"

  Sango nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I'm not feeling so good,"

  "We have some medicine in the bathroom,"

  "I just have a stomach cramp, and a feeling to throw up,"

  Kagome nodded and wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder. Rin yawned and leaned on Kagome for a pill while Kaede and Mrs. Higurashi were not far behind them.  As they walked into the house, Kagome giggled as she saw the guys sitting at the table.  Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha glared across the table from each other.  Inu-Yasha had one card in his hand, while Sesshoumaru had two.  Inu-Yasha's hand moved back and forth between the two cards, trying to decide which one to choose.

  "What are they playing?" asked Rin, taking off her shoes.

  "Old maid, it's down between Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru,"

  The half demon grabbed the card on the right, and then jumped up, "YES!"

  Kagome laughed and walked into the house, "Hi guys,"

  Inu-Yasha approached Kagome and kissed her on the cheek, "How was shopping?"

  "It was alright,"

  The other ladies walked into the house and took a seat at the table by grabbing some extra chairs.

  "How about a big game of old maid?" asked Miroku, "I won last time,"

  Everyone laughed, and Hojo started to deal out the cards again.

TBC . . .


	36. The Day has Come

(A thousand apologies people, a little cutting and pasting problem occurred, so sorry about the double repeat!)

Winter Wonderland 

Chapter Thirty-Five

  Sesshoumaru stared out into the streets from where was sitting on the Higurashi shrine steps.  Even though his face didn't show it, he just couldn't believe that this was how the future would turn out as in the end.  The demon took a sip of his tea as the cars continued to drive by to their destination.  He could hear someone slowly approaching him from behind.  Sniffing the air, he relaxed.

  "Trying to sneak up on your older brother?"

  Inu-Yasha smirked and took a seat by his brother, holding a mug of hot chocolate, "What are you doing out here?"

  "Can't one have a little privacy?"

  "You've been out here for almost two hours, Rin was starting to worry,"

  Sesshoumaru just nodded and sipped on his tea again, his eyes staring around the city, "So were having the wedding tomorrow around noon?"

  "Yeah, Hojo and Ayumi are going to come over sometime to spend the night so they can get ready,"

  "And no one else knows about it?"

  "Nope, just Kagome's family, my friends, you, Ayumi and Hojo,"

  The lord of the western lands still kept his eyes forward, watching the cards driving by.

  Inu-Yasha's eyes glanced to his left arm . . . or at least what remained of it, "Are you ever going to get that fixed?"

  Sesshoumaru followed to gaze of his brother's eyes, "Perhaps . . ."

  "I take it your still pretty pissed I'm the one who cut it off," whispered Inu-Yasha, taking another sip from his mug.

  "No . . . not really . . . after all I was trying to kill you . . . and you were defending yourself,"

  "Plus I didn't know what the hell I was doing,"

  Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly, "You said Rin was worried?"

  "Yeah.  I think I'm beginning to understand why you turned Rin into a demon.  I wasn't sure at first, but after what you told Eri and Yuka back at the fair that you were promised to someone, it hit me like a tone of bricks,"

  Sesshoumaru remained quiet.

  "You plan on taking her as your mate when she gets older right?"

  The lord nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead.  Inu-Yasha smiled and sipped on his mug again.

  The lord nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead.  Inu-Yasha smiled and sipped on his mug again, "So, what do you think of this place?"

  " . . . different I suppose . . . I didn't believe you when you told me this is how the world would turn out in five hundred years,"

  "I couldn't believe it either.  So after the wedding you going to head back into the west?"

  "Yes, I will of course come back when your mate is about to have your child . . . my niece,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and stared up at the sky.  Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, his eyes narrowing slightly. *So much like father . . . Inu-Yasha has inherited his personality, while I have inherited his outward appearance . . .*

  "Inu-Yasha!" cried a voice.

  The half demon turned around to see Miroku running towards him, "What's up monk?"

  "Something's wrong with Sango, she's sick or something,"

  Inu-Yasha was about to stand up, but was stopped by his brother who had placed a hand on his shoulder.  Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, and turned his attention back to the cars driving by, "She's bearing your child monk,"

  Inu-Yasha's and Miroku's eyes widened.  The half demon also smelt the air, "Yeah, he's right,"

  Miroku just stared at them with wide eyes, not saying a word and took a seat by Inu-Yasha.  In all honesty Miroku wanted to run back inside and tell Sango the happy news, but he had a feeling that Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi knew what was going on.  The three men sat side by side on the steps, lost in their own thoughts of many things going through their minds.  Their new lives . . . mates . . . and children . . . No words were spoken between the two as they stared at the starry night sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Sango lay on her side on the spare bed that her and Miroku had taken.  Miroku had not yet returned from outside, but then again neither had Sesshoumaru or Inu-Yasha.  Kagome had called it something like 'alone time' for guys.  The exterminator wrapped the blanket around her tighter.  She was still feeling quite sick, but Mrs. Higurashi had assured her nothing was wrong, just that she was pregnant.  Sango had been so happy that she got a hug from everybody, and wanted to run out and tell Miroku the good news, but Kagome had stopped her and pointed out the window to show her the men sitting on the steps, and that Miroku probably already knew with the help of Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha with their sensitive noses. 

  The door slowly creaked open, letting a little light into the darken room.  Sango knew it was Miroku, and could hear him taking off his clothes, and crawling into the bed, laying beside her.  She felt two arms creep around her waist, her back now pressed against his chest.  Sango felt a pair of lips on her neck and a whisper in her ear, "We are going to have a child my love . . ."

  The exterminator turned over to look at Miroku.  Even though it was dark, she could still see some of him, "I know . . . why didn't you come back inside?"

  Miroku kissed her forehead, "I would of, but . . . I had a nice conversation with Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha . . ."

  Sango nodded.

  "I would have stayed, but Kagome shooed me away, telling me that women were only allowed in the bathroom,"

  Sango giggled and snuggled closer to the monk.

****************************

  Inu-Yasha slowly crept into Kagome's room and closed the door behind him.  He, Miroku, and his brother were so busy chatting, and thinking to themselves they lost track of time.  The half demons ears twitched to confirm that Kagome was still awake.  Creeping to the bed, Inu-Yasha removed his clothing and crawled into bed with his mate.

  "Where were you?" whispered Kagome.

  "Talking to my brother and the monk,"

  "So I take it you know then?"

  "About Sango being pregnant?  Yeah I know, I'm happy for Miroku, and it's kind of a bonus for us too,"

  "Why's that?"

  "Our pup will have someone to play with,"

  Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha, snuggling closer to him.  Inu-Yasha closed his eyes.

*******************

  Sesshoumaru slowly crawled into his bed, which Rin was already asleep in.  Glancing at the girl over his shoulder, he smiled softly before closing his eyes.  Then remembering his conversation with his brother, his eyes glanced over to his left arm, which was cut off just before the shoulder.  Thinking for a minute, he closed his eyes again and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

************************

  Out of all the people in the house, Mrs. Higurashi was the first one to wake up on the wedding day morning.  Creeping down stairs, she made sure that the weather was perfect for the wedding, and it was.  The sun was shinning, snow covered some of the shrine grounds, and no wind was blowing.  Smiling, she started to cook breakfast.  She had had a big fight with Inu-Yasha and Miroku when they had come back into the house last night, saying they wouldn't be able to stay with their girls since it was tradition not to see them till the wedding.  But then Inu-Yasha brought a good point of where they would sleep.  Giving in, she had allowed the men to return to their rooms, with a chuckling Sesshoumaru heading downstairs.  Pulling out the pancake mixtures, Mrs. Higurashi started to prepare breakfast, hoping the smell would awaken the houseguests.  

  Shippo was the next to awaken, and had caught Mrs. Higurashi by surprise when she turned around and the fox was suddenly sitting on the table.  Due to her small scream Kaede came walking into the kitchen wondering what all the fuss was about.  Soon everyone was in the kitchen trying to get a bite to eat and talking excitedly to each other.  

  Once everyone ate grandpa took the men downstairs in the basement with Hojo carrying the tuxedos, and Mrs. Higurashi took the girls upstairs to change.

  Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha had to have Miroku and Hojo do the buttons on their tuxedo since their long nails were getting in the way.  Sota was helping Shippo with his bow.  Inu-Yasha and Miroku both made sure that they had the rings to give Shippo who was going to be the ring bearer.  Since Grandpa was being the priest, he had to leave to make sure the alter was ready.

  Upstairs, Kagome and Sango were being ganged up on as the girls were applying their make up, hair, and double checking to make sure none of them had pimple anywhere on their face.  Mrs. Higurashi was teaching Rin how to use a camera since she would be the one taking pictures.  Soon Kagome and Sango were dressed and so was everyone else.  The two brides stayed in Mrs. Higurashi's room, and were told to stay put until Hojo and Sesshoumaru returned.  Hojo would be walking Kagome down the aisle, and Sesshoumaru had offered to walk Sango down.

  Inu-Yasha and Miroku stood side by side at the alter, with Kagome's grandpa behind them.  A few chairs had been set up for Kagome's mother, Kaede, Sota, Ayumi, and Shippo.  Rin remained standing so she could take pictures.  Hojo and Sesshoumaru were waiting in the front door way, looking at Kagome's grandpa for the signal to go get the brides.  Once grandpa was certain everything was perfect, he gave thumbs up to the two men.  The half demon and monk glanced at each other, and smirked.  

  *This is finally happening . . . Kagome and I are going to be wed, were expecting a pup, and in two weeks we get to go on our honeymoon with Miroku and Sango* thought Inu-Yasha, but all thoughts were lost for both men as Kagome and Sango stepped out of the house.  Everything surrounding him seemed to freeze or not matter, his eyes were set on Kagome, who was dressed completely in white.  

  Grandpa started the ceremony, but Miroku wasn't paying attention either as he held Sango's hands in his, and the same was with Inu-Yasha.  Kagome and Sango had to nudge their future husbands when it was time for the vows and the rings.

  When it was time to kiss the bride, Miroku had wrapped his arms around Sango and dipped her, kissing her passionately.  Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome just as passionately, but he did a small twirl with her wrapped tightly in his arms.  Everyone was relieved that the wedding went according to plan without anything being screwed up, but it was soon discovered without anyone noticing until Mrs. Higurashi brought it up, that Sango's ring was on the wrong hand.  Since there wasn't enough food for Mrs. Higurashi to make a big buffet, they all got dressed in regular clothes and headed down town to a restaurant that could hold quite a few people.  It was a feast that they would all remember.

(I know the wedding was a little short, but feh what can you do)

***************************

   Inu-Yasha stared out Kagome's bedroom window, looking up at crescent moon.  Resting his head in his arms, the half demon glanced at the golden ring on his left hand and smiled.  He was finally married . . . a husband.  Never in all his dreams did Inu-Yasha think that this would happen to him, for he had thought he would be alone his whole entire life . . . yet here he was married to his soul mate.  Kagome walked into her room to see Inu-Yasha sitting in her chair staring out the window.  Smiling, she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her head on his shoulder.

  "You tired?"

  Inu-Yasha nodded.  There had been a little incident at the restaurant when Yuka and Eri had shown up, insulting them as usual, however once Sesshoumaru reappeared from the restroom, they high tailed it out of there.  Of course Inu-Yasha had lost his temper and had said some inappropriate words, which almost got them kicked out of the place, but with some persuading from Mrs. Higurashi, the manager had allowed them to stay.

  "Why don't we just go to bed?" asked Kagome, kissing his fuzzy ear.

  Inu-Yasha smiled and nodded following his wife into bed, and wrapping his arms securely around her.

  "So . . . are we heading back down the well tomorrow?" yawned Kagome.

  "Maybe, it depends when the others want to go home,"

  Kagome nodded, and closed her eyes. Inu-Yasha however had a smirk on his face, and leaned his head down to kiss her lips.

  "You know I was waiting for you to do that . . . after all it is our wedding night . . ."

  Inu-Yasha growled lovingly down at her, pulling the blankets over top of them.

TBC . . .


	37. Rin's Decision and the Honey Moon Begins

Any ways, thank you all for the reviews, I have decided to add the honeymoons, however it kind of goes against the title.  So if you guys want me to change it I will, if not, then I won't.  Oh and a thousand apologies for the repeating sentence in the last chapter.  I had a little cutting and pasting problem, however it has been fixed.  Oh and a thousand apologies for the so long update, I had a small writers block.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Thirty-Six

  Inu-Yasha growled and attempted to reach up and take the stupid red hat off his hat, but his hand was suddenly smacked.

  "Damn it monk!  This thing is hurting my ears!" growled Inu-Yasha, low enough so that no one else could hear.

  "Just bear with it a little longer Inu-Yasha,"

  Inu-Yasha just growled again and crossed his arms.  Miroku sighed, and shook his head before looking up to see where Sesshoumaru and Rin had gotten too.  A girl's laugh caught his attention, causing him to turn around.  Rin was watching something on a big black box, and he could just see the top of Sesshoumaru's head behind the big box, probably trying to figure out how the thing worked.  Turning his head to the left he could see Kagome and Sango looking at the different types of fruit to bring along for the honeymoon, which was why they were here in the first place.  Tomorrow they would be heading back to the feudal era for the trip to the ocean.  Sesshoumaru had offered them a private carriage, which had surprised the hell out of everyone, but they were starting to get used to the lord of the western lands acting like this.  Kagome had convinced everyone to come shopping with her to get supplies.  She had mentioned 'swem soots' and towels, and other beach stuff to bring along.  Kaede had offered to look over Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara while they were away for the three weeks.  Inu-Yasha hadn't been in a good since this morning when Sota ate all his honey nut Cheerio's.

  "How much longer are we going to be?" growled Inu-Yasha.

  "Patients friend, Kagome has bought you more . . ."

  "That's not what I'm mad about!"

  Miroku cocked an eyebrow up, "Then what is it?"

  "Eri and Yuka are somewhere here in the mall,"

  The monk looked around the are they were in, which was between something called 'Elektroonics, and Grossery', "You sure?"

  "I can smell them monk,"

  "Well just ignore them, with Sesshoumaru here they won't try anything,"

  Inu-Yasha just growled louder, his head turning in every which direction.  Sesshoumaru came walking back to them with Rin walking by his side, "Are we almost finished, I smell those two bitches in here, and I'm sure they would regret running into me,"

  Miroku chuckled lightly and went to see if Kagome and Sango were done yet.  Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, "I take it you smell them too,"

  Inu-Yasha just nodded, keeping his eyes down.

  Rin noticed that the big box thing was playing something very colorful and went over to take a look with out Sesshoumaru noticing.  She reached out hesitantly to touch the bigger black box thing with her clawed hand.  Rin looked around the box to still see Sesshoumaru chatting with his brother, so she couldn't to study the strange thing.  

  "Did you see Kagome?  She's with her strange friends again," 

  "I know Eri, thank god the Sesshoumaru isn't with them, or I'd be terrified,"

  Rin looked up to see two girls walking towards her, she sort of recognized them, but couldn't tell where from.

  Eri was about to make another comment, but the girl in front of the tv caught her attention, "Why hello there, I really like your long hair,"

  Rin just looked at them before answering, "Um . . . thank you,"

  Yuka ran her hair through the girl's hair, "It's so nice and soft, I take you have never had your hair cut,"

  Rin nodded, "Nope, never had my hair cut,"

  Eri was about to feel her hair, but a rather large shadow was being cast on them.  Slowly turning around, both girls squeaked and backed away from Rin.

  "Rin,"

  The girl demon went to Sesshoumaru's side, "Yes Sesshoumaru?"

  "You know this monster?" asked Eri.

  "Rin, go to Inu-Yasha and the others,"

  Rin looked up at the lord, before turning and running to the others.

  "Do I have to ask what you were doing with her?"

  "We were just talking to the brat, we did nothing," squeaked Eri.

  Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "That 'brat' happens to be my future mate,"

  Eri and Yuka's eyes widened, "What the hell did you say?"

  "That child is your future wife?  What kind of sicko are you? Planning to marry a twelve year old?  You could get arrested for that!  That is just wrong," screeched Yuka

  Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed more, and slowly started to turn red, which caused Eri and Yuka to almost scream, "What did you say?"

  The two girls finally screamed and ran off.

  Sesshoumaru growled softly and turned around, heading back to the car.

  "Hey Sesshoumaru what's botherin . . ." but the half demon didn't get to finish when he noticed the red eyes and shut himself up.

  Everyone else didn't say a word as they followed after the lord of the western lands.

*****************************

  Sesshoumaru was in his usual spot every night, sitting on the steps watching the cars go by, and was doing his usual thinking.  Rin watched him from Kagome's window and sighed, "Something's bothering him,"

  Kagome looked where Rin was staring and nodded, "I have a feeling Yuka and Eri must have said something to him,"

  Sango nodded and continued to pet Kirara who was sitting in her lap.

  Sighing Rin took a seat on Kagome's bed, "Kagome?"

  "Yes Rin?"

  "What does, 'mates' really mean?" asked Rin.

  Kagome glanced at Sango, "Why do you ask?"

  "Sesshoumaru asked me if I knew what it meant, then he asked if I would like to stay with him forever, that's when he turned me into a demon,"

  Kagome took as seat at her desk so she could face Rin, "So basically he was asking you to become his mate?"

  "I don't know . . ." Rin started to blush, "I don't really know anything about this relationship thing,"

  Sango looked up and glanced at Kagome, "So I guess she's never had the talk,"

  "I guess not, I had it almost around her age,"

  "Well, since Sesshoumaru isn't likely to tell her, I guess it's up to us,"

  "What's 'the talk'? asked Rin.

  Kagome giggled slightly, before making sure the door was closed, "Alright Rin, It's about time you discovered a little bit about the birds and bee's,"

  Sango and Kagome didn't really know where to start, so they decided to grab Mrs. Higurashi since she had been through this sort of thing before.  As Rin listened, she was blushing like crazy the whole time, but paid very close attention.

  "So, Sesshoumaru is waiting for you to become older so you can become his mate.  He loves you Rin.  You may not understand what love really is for a while, but you must know that he cares for you.  He has told Inu-Yasha, who told me, that the spell keeping you demon won't last forever, since you might fall in love with a human when your older,"

  Rin nodded, still taking in all what they had said, "So . . . Sesshoumaru cares for me . . . but why is he so sad?"

  Kagome answered this question, "Well the two girls you were talking to said some meant things to him, and I believe he's starting to regret his decision about turning you into a demon,"

  "But I like being a demon,"

  "I know Rin, but he thinks what he did was wrong since you are so young and are just understanding the concept behind being mates with someone,"

  Rin, stood up and walked out of the door before anyone could say a word.

  "Did we say something wrong?" asked Sango.

  Mrs. Higurashi giggled slightly, "No, she's fine.  I think she just went to discuss the matter with Sesshy.  Say, anyone up for a game of Clue?  I'm sure Inu-Yasha will keep trying to convince us it was Curnal Mustard, in the Dinning Room with the candle stick,"

*****************************

  Sesshoumaru could hear the front door opening, and the scent of lilies filling his sensitive nose.

  "Sesshoumaru?"

  The lord did not turn around when he hear Rin's voice, just kept his eyes on the cars.  Rin sighed and took a seat beside him, shivering slightly as she tightened her jacket around her, "Are you okay?"

  Sesshoumaru just glanced at the girl and nodded his head.

  Rin narrowed her eyes, "Oh please, how long do you think I've been with you?  I can tell something's troubling you,"

  This caused the lord to look at the girl straight in the eye, trying to not show how surprised he was by her comment.  Shaking his head, he returned his gaze to its original spot.

  "Is this about me being your future mate?"

  For the first time ever, the great lord of the western lands almost swallowed his tongue.  Sesshoumaru turned his head to look into the young girls eyes.

  "I had a talk with Kagome, Sango, and Mrs. Higurashi,"

  "I see,"

  "They told me what 'mates' is really about, and some other stuff,"

  The lord just nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

  "Kagome told me those two girls might of said something back at that place we were at to you . . . and that you regret turning me into a demon,"

  "Rin . . . if you don't want to be a demon anymore, I can remove the spell if you like,"

  "But I like being a demon!  And . . . they told me why you turned me into one . . ."

  "Rin . . ."

  "Sesshoumaru I don't really know what love is, and I can't say that I love you,"

  Sesshoumaru was silent.

  "However . . . I'm willing to stay with you, and find out if I do love you," whispered Rin, scooting closer to the lord.

  Unknown to the two, Inu-Yasha was watching them from the branches of the god tree.  The next move Sesshoumaru almost caused Inu-Yasha to fall out of his tree.  Wrapping an arm around Rin, Sesshoumaru pulled the girl into his lap, resting his chin on top of her head.  No words needed to be said between the two as they watched the cars pass by.

  "Inu-Yasha!  Sesshoumaru!  Rin!  You guys want a game of Clue?" called Mrs. Higurashi.

  Before Inu-Yasha could answer, Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of the half demon, causing him to finally fall out of the tree.

  "Ever heard of privacy dear brother?"

  Inu-Yasha picked himself up, and muttered 'feh' while heading into the house with Sesshoumaru and Rin at his heels.

  "Oh there you guys are.  Come in a play, and maybe Inu-Yasha might actually win a game,"

**************************

  The sun beamed down on the ocean waters, causing it to sparkle like jewels.  No snow was left in the sand, or anywhere else left in Japan.  Spring was finally here.

  Kagome couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.  Two large houses, which she had only seen in magazines on the beach.  They were quite a distance from each other, and were almost the size of Kagome's house.

  "Where on earth did these come from?" asked Kagome, almost dropping her luggage into the sand.

  "Sesshoumaru had his servants build them," said Inu-Yasha, not seeming as surprised as Kagome.

  "What?  But they look so modern," said Kagome, noticing that Miroku and Sango were just as speechless as her.

  "He told me he was doing some reading in one of you thin books and saw it.  So instead of us staying in a flimsy hut, he had these built for us,"

  "Uh . . . what if someone sees this?"

  "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru has put a barrier up so we'll be completely alone for three full weeks,"

  Finally Kagome headed into the house on the left, while Miroku and Sango went to the house on the right.  Inu-Yasha examined the house while Kagome put their clothes in the closet.  It was quite similar to Kagome's house, however there was a fire stove for cooking, and one bedroom up stairs with a balcony that over looked the ocean.  Kagome was quite speechless that Sesshoumaru would do such a thing for them.

  "He told me this was our wedding gift from him,"

  Kagome nodded and stood beside Inu-Yasha who was on the balcony, "Just beautiful,"

  Inu-Yasha smiled and kissed her temple, "Yeah, and here I though he hated modern buildings,"

  "Well, maybe we wanted to make us more comfortable,"

  "Shall we take a look at Sango and Miroku's?"

  Smiling, the two walked hand in hand over to their friend's house, which turned out to be exactly the same.  The two couples unloaded their luggage, and decided to just have a relaxing day, and would go swimming tomorrow. 

  Before anyone knew it, the sun was setting and it was dark.  Kagome was almost finished cooking as Inu-Yasha waited patiently at the table.

  "So I don't get it, what are we supposed to do out here for three weeks?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Plenty silly!  Why do you think I brought so much stuff?  We can play volleyball, badminton; I brought some frisbies, kites, and the two canoes,"

  "Speaking of which, they were a pain in the ass to pack," growled Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome only smiled and brought the bowl of ramen over to her husband, "Say . . . I was thinking,"

  "Do I dare ask what?"

  "What would you think about spending Christmas at my time again . . . at the cabin?"

  "Sounds fun to me,"

  "Yes, but I was wondering if Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Rin could come with us,"

  "You mean . . . bring everyone?"

  "Yeah, I mean we can all go skiing, ski doing, skating . . . we'll all have a blast!"

  "You do realize Sesshoumaru and I will get into the biggest snowball fight ever?"

  "Which will probably last for two days straight, but it will be fun!"

  Inu-Yasha just smiled, and pulled Kagome into his lap, "You do realize though, that our pup will be born by then, and Sango's will be on the way,"

  "Hmm, I found out I was pregnant in February, so . . . around November our child will be born, so Sango's will be born around December,"

  "Which prevails a problem if Sango goes into labor at the cabin,"

  "It won't be that bad.  There's a hospital near by, we'll be fine,"

  Inu-Yasha was about to protest, but Kagome placed a finger over his lips.

  "Oh shut up and eat your ramen,"

  Inu-Yasha only chuckled and released his wife before digging into his supper.  Kagome just shook her head, "Blow out the candles before you come to bed,"

  The half demon said something, but Kagome couldn't make it out since his mouth was full.  Kagome headed to their room and changed into her night gown before slipping into the futon, and blowing out the candle.  A half hour later Inu-Yasha finally came to bed and crawled in beside his wife, snuggling his face into her midnight hair.

  "Hello there," giggled Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha just growled and held her tighter, "Good night, Kagome,"

  "Good night Inu-Yasha,"

TBC . . .

  Sorry sorry sorry for the so long update, I was busy busy busy!  Anyway, just review!

Lynns


	38. I hate my life!

AAAARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Could my life get any more screwed up!?  *crawls on hands in knees in front of all my faithful reviewers* I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry if I am taking too long.  I have started the next chapter and it's coming along slowly but surely.  I have been so busy with work, cattle, and just a whole bunch of crap in my life.  Be assured the next chapter will be up sometime this week, even if it kills me.  I don't want to wait almost a month like I did last time.  I am trying my best here, and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse with me changing jobs and what not.  So a thousand apologies and the next chapter will be up soon with the remaining of the honeymoon.

  Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best of the best!

Lynns


	39. Darkness lurks in every corner

Hmmm, perhaps if I keep going with my story I could hit over 2000 reviews . . . anyway, thank you all for the reviews.  In all honesty, I don't know how many chapters are going to be left, since I have a few ideas.  But I guess the big question is . . . is this story going to have a happy ending?  Well in all honesty I'm not 100% sure myself.  Out of all my stories, except my one shot Rain of Blood is the only one with a really sad ending, my other three turned out to be happy.  Since this is my best fic ever, and most likely my last, I plan to leave with a bang.  Oh and you guys want to see a war going on?  Check out my reviews from my defender, Rage Amorai and the reviewer You Suck.  My, my, my, such literature used, I'm even impressed.

  As for this chapter, it is more on the honeymoon with beach events, romantic nights, and other things I have planned.  So onward!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Thirty-Seven

  The wind blew softly through the open window, causing Sango to shiver slightly.  Light lit up the room, which was caused by the full moon.  Sighing Sango snuggled deeper into the futon, not minding at all that Miroku's weight was fully on top of her.  Lifting her head up, he kissed his cheek while her hands ran through his hair; the small pigtail had been released.  In Sango's opinion, she found Miroku sexier with his hair down than in the pigtail.  Her hands pulled the blanket over their bodies.  Even though it was spring and the days were warm, the nights were still quite cold.  A small groan caused Sango to grin and turn her head to stare into Miroku's half closed eyes.  The monk chuckled and wrapped his arms securely around his wife before rolling over on his back, with her resting on his chest.

  "You're awake," whispered Sango.

  Miroku nodded and kissed Sango's forehead, wrapping his arms more securely around her.  Sango snuggled closer to the monk, even though they had both had an exhausting day with a game of Badminton against Kagome and Inu-Yasha, she was still full of energy.  Miroku's fingers did small circles on Sango's lower back as he rested his head back down.

  "Miroku . . ."

  "Hmmm?"

  "Do you think Kohaku is doing alright at Kaede's?"

  "I'm sure he is, after all Kirara is there to protect him, and Shippo too,"

  Sango smiled and leaned up to kiss the monk on the lips.  Miroku kissed back immediately, rolling them over so Sango was on her back.

  "Care to go again?" whispered Miroku in Sango's ear.

  "We are on our honey moon . . . so . . ."

  Taking that as a yes, Miroku kissed Sango again, the full moon shinning down on them.

**************************************

  Kagome lay as bare as the day she was born on top of the futon, candles surrounding her as Inu-Yasha was knelt beside her, holding a basin half-full of both their blood.  The full moons light was fully on her body as Inu-Yasha began a small chant of an ancient language that Kagome did not understand.  Dipping a clawed hand into the basin Inu-Yasha began to mix the blood, still speaking in an ancient language as he started to draw symbols all over Kagome's body.  Kagome did not recognize any of the symbols her mate was drawing, but did not ask so the ritual was not interrupted. Instead of the blood feeling cold, it felt almost hot against her skin.  When the last symbol was drawn on her forehead, they started to glow a dark gold color, and then suddenly turning silver like the moon.  The mate mark on her hip and neck started to glow too, but after a few minutes the symbols dissolved away into her skin, and Kagome's body felt warm as if she were lying in summer sun.  After a moment, Kagome's body returned to its normal temperature.  Inu-Yasha grinned and leaned down to kiss Kagome on the lips.

  "The ritual is complete . . . you are immortal now . . . well half immortal at least, you have to life span of a half demon now,"

  Kagome smiled and kissed Inu-Yasha before lying back down on the futon.  Inu-Yasha kissed her lips once more, before crawling down her body, resting his head on her stomach, his ear pressed against her soft flesh.  Kagome giggled as her mate's cold nose brushed her belly button.  Inu-Yasha just chuckled and kissed her stomach before listening carefully.

  "Do you hear it?" whispered Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "Yes . . . I can hear our pup's heartbeat,"

  Kagome reached her hands down to entwine them with the half demons clawed ones, "So . . what are we going to do tomorrow?"

  Inu-Yasha kissed her stomach again before crawling back up so he was face to face with Kagome, "Perhaps a game of volleyball would be nice,"

  Nodding her head Kagome leaned her head down to kiss Inu-Yasha's ears, causing the half demon to let out a low moan, "You now your asking for trouble when you do that . . ."

  "Then let the trouble come . . ." whispered Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha growled lovingly at his mate, pulling the covers over their bodies, kissing Kagome's mate mark on her neck.

  Both couples made love long into the night, until all their strength was gone and rest was their reward that would last till the afternoon.

************************

  Inu-Yasha secured the sunglasses on his head, glanced at Kagome, and then at the opposing team on the other side of the net.  Smirking, Inu-Yasha served the ball, aiming it straight at Miroku.  The monk easily passed the ball up to Sango, who was already at the net to prepare the set.  Giving off a small battle cry Miroku leaped into the air, preparing for the kill and the match.  Kagome jumped up in an attempt to block the ball, but Miroku had hit it around her hands.  Inu-Yasha dove for the ball, but went face first into the sand, missing the ball by an inch.  Miroku did a small victory dance before kissing Sango fully on the lips.  Kagome on the other hand was laughing herself silly, and was soon joined by the others as Inu-Yasha remained head first in the sand, his ears twitching the odd time.

  "Care to make it two out of three Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha finally pulled his head out of the sand and shook his head, "Nah . . . I've had enough volleyball today," 

  Kagome sank beside her mate and rested her head against his shoulder, "So . . . what shall we have for lunch?"

  "How about that pisa you brought along?" asked Miroku.

  "Yeah, I guess we could have that, and then tonight we can have a barbeque," said Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha suddenly picked Kagome up, and ran towards the ocean.  Grinning Miroku picked up Sango as well and ran after the half demon, both girls shrieking that they be put down.  Inu-Yasha threw Kagome into the water and soon dived after her.  Miroku on the other hand did a cannon ball into the water with Sango in his arms.  Soon began a splashing war with the girls against the guys.  It was at first a fair fight, but with Inu-Yasha's demonic strength, the girls literally got washed away.  Although they did make splashing come back when both Sango and Kagome ganged up on Miroku, and with all the 'sits' Inu-Yasha was unable to help his friend.  Finally both the monk and half demon admitted defeat.  They all headed back into their houses to change into something more comfortable for dinner.  The couples discussed the vacation at the cabin, and if they would be able to convince Sesshoumaru to come along with them.

*************************************

  Sango opened her eyes slowly and glanced over at her husband lying beside her.  Smiling, the exterminator slowly crawled out of the futon covers, and tiptoed over to the closet to get some clothes on.  The sun was just barely rising over the horizon, making it still quite dark outside.  Walking slowly down stairs, Sango put her sandals on, and grabbed a towel before heading out the door.  Kagome was already outside waiting for her.

  "Did you wake him up?" whispered Kagome.

  "No, he's still sleeping," Sango, whispered back.

  "Good, I was surprised Inu-Yasha was still sleeping when I got up.  So you ready to go?"

  Sango nodded and held up her towel.  Kagome showed her towel before leading Sango over to the canoe, which was upside down in the sand. Placing their towels over their shoulders, they picked up the canoe, placed it over their heads, and walked towards the ocean's shore.  Setting the canoe back down, Kagome grabbed the paddles and handed one to Sango before getting into the canoe and setting out onto the ocean waters.  They paddled for quite some time until the houses were a small speck in the distance.  Kagome and Sango pulled the paddles back into the boat and just relaxed.

  "This is quite nice," sighed Sango.

  Kagome nodded, "So how are you feeling?"

  "Feeling?  Oh!  I'm okay,"

  "That's good.  I've been feeling a little sick lately, but this morning I feel fine,"

  Sango nodded, "So . . . how many more days do we have left out here?"

   "Only a week left.  My mom wants to take you and me to the hospital when we get back,"

  Sango smiled and glanced at the rising sun, the sky now illuminating colors of orange and red.  Kagome sighed and laid down a little, dipping her hands into the cool water, which was slowly turning from black, to a light blue.  Sango stared into the water, watching the odd fish swim by, "I'm going to miss this place . . ."

  Kagome smiled, "Yeah, it's a pity we couldn't stay here,"

  "I wish we could . . . I mean it's so beautiful . . . and . . ."

  "We can't stay here Sango . . . Sesshoumaru told us it was only temporarily, the houses will be torn down . . . and then that's it . . ."

  "I just don't understand why . . ."

  "Since they look so modern, Sesshoumaru and myself are afraid someone will discover them.  I mean I took plenty of pictures for us to remember this place,"

  Sango nodded, Kagome sighed and rested back down on the boat.  The exterminator was about to lye down as well, but stopped, "Kagome . . ."

  "Yes?"

  "Did . . . did you feel that?"

  Kagome sat up and looked around, "Feel . . . wait!  I just felt something . . . the presence of a demon,"

  Sango looked around at their surroundings, but nothing could be seen, the water was as calm as a pond.  Kagome eyes were darting back and forth, "The fish are gone . . . which means something is down there,"

  Sango grabbed her sword, which she had brought along, while Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow.  Before the two girls could say a word to each, there was a loud splash, a hand clasped over their mouths and eyes, and another loud splash as they were pulled under the water, the canoe floating calmly on the water.

*****************************

  Inu-Yasha slowly sat up and stretched his hands high over his head, letting out a big yawn.  Rubbing the back of his head, he opened his eyes to see his mate, but frowned when he noticed that she was gone.  Sniffing the air, he could tell that she had been gone for an hour.  Grabbing his clothes, he pulled them on and headed downstairs, but found that she wasn't there either.  Frowning, Inu-Yasha headed over to Miroku's to see if she was there.  His bare feet felt cold in the soft sand as he walked over to the monks house and walked inside.  Sniffing the air, he frowned again, realizing that Kagome wasn't here either . . .but come to think of it neither was Sango.  Starting to worry, Inu-Yasha headed upstairs to see Miroku still sleeping.

  "Hey monk!  Get the hell up!"

  Miroku woke with a slight snort, before turning his head in different directions, "What's going on Inu-Yasha?"

  "Something's wrong . . . I can't find Kagome, and it's obvious that Sango is missing too,"

  Miroku looked by his side to realize that Sango was missing.  Getting dressed quickly the monk and half demon walked down the stairs.

  "So Kagome was gone when you woke up?" 

  "Yeah, she's been gone for at least an hour,"

  "Well they couldn't have gotten too far,"

  Inu-Yasha was about to answer when a loud bam made the two stop in their tracks.  Another bang came from upstairs and then the front door.  Soon it was coming from all over the house.  Miroku glanced to the window on the left, seeing a board covering it.

  "Oh this doesn't look good . . ."

  Inu-Yasha rammed into the front door in an attempt to break it down, but was thrown back, hitting the table, smashing it to bits.

  "Talismans," whispered Miroku, helping Inu-Yasha to his feet.  The house was now almost completely dark, except for the odd ray of light coming in through the boards.

  "What the hell is going on monk?"

  "Your guess is as good as mine,"

  Inu-Yasha was about to try the door again, but stopped as he sniffed the air, "Oh shit . . ."

  "What is it?"

  "I smell fire . . ."

  "Fire?  Where's it coming from?"

  Smoke started to rise from under the door, and from the ceiling as well.

  "Oh that's not good," whispered Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha once again tried to break down the door, but was thrown away just like last time.

  "This is sure some pickle were in now . . ." muttered the monk.

  Flames started to appear on the door and all the windows.

  "Damn it . . ." hissed Inu-Yasha.

  Miroku stepped closer to his friend, watching as the flames started to surround them . . . *Sango please be safe . . .*

  *Kagome . . .where are you?*

TBC . . . . .


	40. An Old Enemy Long Forgotten

And so it goes on . . . .

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Thirty-Eight

  The pounding pain in her head caused the exterminator to stir.  As Sango left the world of dreams, she started to realize her head was not the only thing pounding.  She could feel small cuts and bruises over her body, but as her eyes started to open, it was still completely dark.  Groaning softly in the dark, Sango could faintly hear the sound of water dripping, and something moving slightly beside her.  Sango shivered, she was soaking wet, and the hard rock she was lying on wasn't that comfortable.  Coughing, Sango tried to move, but the soft sound of metal against metal filled the silence of the cave.  She could feel metal chains on her wrists and ankles.

  "S . . . Sa . . . Sango?" whispered a voice.

  The exterminator coughed, "Kagome?"

  A small grown cam from Sango's left.  The exterminator tried to move as much as she could and what her body would allow her.  She cam in contact with someone, and immediately knew it was Kagome.

  "Where . . . are we?" whispered Kagome.

  "I don't know . . .  I can't see anything . . ."

  "Neither can I . . . oh . . . ah . . . my stomach hurts . . . I'm starting to feel sick .. ."

  "Well we didn't eat our breakfast . . . it's still in the canoe . . ."

  Kagome started to cough, and whimpered, "Who has . . . done this to us?"

  Sango was about to respond, but the sound of footsteps was starting to come towards them.

***************************************

  Miroku and Inu-Yasha lunged at the door, trying to break it down once again, however it was no use.  The half demon removed his fire rat top and placed it over Miroku as he ran at the door again, only to be thrown back.

  "We have to find another way out Inu-Yasha!"

  The half demon nodded and started to head for the stairs with Miroku at his heels.  Inu-Yasha looked up at the burning roof, trying to figure where the weak spot would be to burst through.  Miroku wrapped the fire rat cloak around him tighter, trying cover himself more from the flames.  Inu-Yasha finally found a spot, grabbed the monk, and leaped into the air before the whole house would collapse on them.  Inu-Yasha burst through the burning roof, giving off a small grunt instead of a cry out in pain as he burst through the flames with out his fire rat shirt.  The house was completely covered in flames, and wouldn't be standing for very much longer.  Inu-Yasha's house was still fine, however the front door was wide open.  Inu-Yasha headed into the house, while Miroku looked at the strange footprints in the sand.  The house had been totally trashed, everything was turned upside down, his sword was lying on the floor, and upstairs he noticed that all of Kagome's clothes had been torn and shredded.  He picked up Kagome's camera and was thankful that is wasn't broken.

  "Who could of done this?"

  Miroku came running into the house, "I've never seen tracks like those . . . do you smell anything awkward?"

  The half demon sniffed the air.  It filled with the scent of fish, but it was slightly different.  Finding no clues in the house, both Miroku and Inu-Yasha ran outside, trying to find some evidence of where Kagome and Sango were.

  "Look!" cried Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha looked towards the ocean to see a canoe slowly making it's way back to the shore.  Kagome's arrows and Sango's sword were in the boat, as well as two towels.

  "Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha, calling out to the ocean as if she would respond.

  "You don't suppose they were dragged underwater?" asked Miroku, not bothering to hide the fear in his voice.

  Inu-Yasha could feel his demon side pulsating through his body.  If the Tetsusaiga had not been by his side, he would surely have transformed.  Miroku ran towards the canoe and pulled it into shore.  The first thing that caught his eye was the strange scratch marks on the side of the boat.

  "I've never seen markings like these . . . "

  Inu-Yasha sniffed the air again, "I don't recognize this smell . . . "

  "We have to go after them . . ."

  The half demon and ran back into the house quickly, "Get the other canoe ready . . . the one with the anchor!"

  Confused, Miroku did what he was told.  Inu-Yasha soon reappeared carrying the strangest outfits he had ever seen.

  "What on earth are those?"

  "Scuba outfits . . . Kagome said something about taking us scuba diving this afternoon . . . she taught me how to use them last night,"

  Miroku nodded his head and followed Inu-Yasha's lead as he put on the equipment and waddled into the boat.

***************************************************

  Sango tried to struggle from her chains, but her body felt so weak that she couldn't.  A small dim from a fire was coming their way.  The small light was enough for Sango to see they were at the back of a cave, and the form of two creatures slowly approaching them.  She could hear Kagome slowly starting to sit up as well, whimpering out in pain from the cuts on her body.  The two figures were starting to come closer.  They both had long green hair, and Sango's shivered as she stared into their life less black eyes with red pupils.  Their skin was a pale blue, and Sango could make out the gills on their throats, and the webs on their hands and feet.

  "Who are you!?  What do you want with us?" hissed Sango.

  The two creatures didn't answer.  They were both female and work very skimpy clothing.  The one on the right knelt down beside Kagome while the other came to eye level with Sango.  Suddenly Sango was slapped hard across the face, as well as Kagome.  Both creatures then placed their scaled hands on Kagome and Sango's stomach, murmuring to each other in a different language.  Kagome now had started to cry as she tried to struggle against her chains.  The two creatures smiled at each other before standing and started whispering to each other.  After they were finished, one of them grabbed a key and knelt down beside them again, starting to release their hands and ankles.  Sango smiled and placed her feet solidly on the floor, preparing to attack once they released her.  Glancing to the side, she could see that Kagome was thinking the same idea.  Even though they were tired, sick, pregnant, and hurt, this could be their only chance to escape.  As the last chain was released, Sango and Kagome each tackled a creature, hitting them with everything they had.  The creatures started to struggle, but since they were caught off guard, Kagome and Sango had the advantage.  Finally both of the creatures were unconscious.  Sango and Kagome helped each other up and grabbed the torch lying on the ground.  Grabbing onto the side of the cave for support, they started to walk down the long tunnel.

  "Kagome . . .how are you doing?" 

  "I've been better . . . I just feel so sick . . ."

  "Just hang on . . . once we get out of here we'll find Miroku and Inu-Yasha,"

  Kagome nodded and kept walking on, trying to not step on the rather sharp rocks.  Sango had to stop for a moment to take a breather . . . she felt like any minute she would collapse.

  "Do see that?" whispered Kagome.

  Sango looked up to see a circular light ahead, "The end of the tunnel . . . were home free . . ."

  Kagome started to walk faster, wanting so much to see the sun and breathe in the smell of the fresh ocean air again, instead of the muggy cave smell.  As they stepped into the light, they both covered their eyes for a brief moment, and when they opened them, Kagome almost wanted to scream.  It was almost like an underground village Kagome had seen in science fiction movies.  More of those creatures . . . of all shapes and sizes . . . were everywhere. Two male ones were standing near the exit of the tunnel and immediately seized Kagome and Sango, grabbing them both by the hair.

  "Let me go!" screeched Kagome, trying to defend herself.  Sango tried to free herself was well, but it was no use.  More and more of the sea creatures came to help restrain the two women.  Kagome finally stopped struggling when she knew it was no use, as did Sango.  Kagome looked more around their surroundings.  She could see pools of water almost everywhere through out the small village of these sea creatures.  Kagome had a small suspicion that they were at the bottom of the ocean . . .but if that was true, how did they survive?  The pressure from the water would have crushed their bodies.

  "Where are the prisoners?" called a voice through the chatter of the sea creatures.

  Kagome and Sango turned their heads towards the voice.

  Parting, the sea creature created a path towards the two women to make way for who ever was coming.  Kagome and Sango gasped.  The male sea creature was bigger than the rest, and had a small crown on its head.

  "Who are you?" cried Sango.

  "Silence!" cried the creature, slapping Sango across the face.

  It approached Kagome and felt her stomach, and then Sango's before turning towards the others and started talking in the strange language they had heard earlier.

  "Sango . . . are you alright?" whimpered Kagome.

  "I'm okay . . .what about you?"

  "I'll be fine . . . what do you think these creatures want with us?"

  Sango started to look around, trying to figure out what would be happening to them, but saw nothing suspicious.  When the creature was done talking, Sango tried to talk again, "What do you want with us?  What are you?"

  "We are mer people . . . I thought that was obvious . . ."

  "What do you want with us?"

  The leader knelt down to be eye level with Sango, "It is none of your concern . . . but since telling you will be no harm, you might as well know of your fate.  By sacrificing the life of two maidens who are with child, we can bring back the great ocean demon . . . Maru . . . back into the world.  He was our leader almost a three hundred years ago, but was killed by the great dog demon, Inu-Taishi . . . and so using you two, we shall bring him back," He then turned away from Sango and disappeared into the crowd of mer people.

*************************************

  Sesshoumaru gave off another sigh as he tossed away another scroll.  Going through the castles entire library was going to be more boring than he thought.  Rin was sitting in a chair near by, Jaken was sitting on one of the top shelves, and Jarlarg was sitting between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

  "I should have done this years ago . . . now there's so many scrolls that are older than myself," 

  "Your father did keep lots of his old scrolls . . . messages he would get . . . records of demons he would kill . . . anything that would seem important he kept," sighed Jarlarg.

  The demon lord nodded, "I would like to keep them, but I need room for my own records,"

  Jarlarg nodded, "Well, keep the ones you want to keep, I'm sure your father would not mind,"

  "Sesshoumaru . . . how many demon lords did your father kill?" asked Rin, looking at the scroll in front of her.

  "Too many.  All of them were trying to take over his land,"

  "Why do you ask Rin?" asked Jaken.

  "I was just looking at this one . . . about the cat demons trying to take over . . . and then there was another one about mer people trying to take over the western lands,"

  Sesshoumaru looked up from his scroll, "Mer people?  Why on earth would they want to take over the western lands?"

  "Don't you remember?  I could of sworn your father told you that story?  They wanted to take over the western shores . . .it was at first fine with your father since the ocean didn't really concern him, but when they started to attack villagers, your father tried to negotiate with them, but ended up killing their leader, as a warning to never kill humans again,"

  "Why would they be killing humans?  I thought mer people at fish and other plants at the bottom of the ocean,"

  "Of course they don't eat fish . . . after all they are part fish . . . they seemed to prefer the taste of human blood, not the flesh . . . mer people don't eat meat, but blood and plants seem to be their favorite,"

  "Interesting . . . I'll have to do more reading on them in my spare time,"

  "Your father did a lot of research on them too, he was afraid they would try to rise their leader from the dead, almost like how the cat demons did to theirs," (Somewhere in the sixties that happens, The Targets are Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha . . . I think that's would the episode is called)

  This caused Sesshoumaru to look up again, "And is there?"

  "Well . . .there is . . . but it would be impossible for them to achieve it.  Humans have been banned off the western shores,"

  This caused Sesshoumaru to freeze, as well as Rin and Jaken, "And why is that?"

  "Well in order for them to raise their leader from the grave, they need the sacrifice of women who are with child, the heir of the leader, which happens to be Tifflehoff the leader of the mer people now, and they would need his sacred trident,"

  "What?" cried Sesshoumaru.

  "Don't worry my lord . . . since mer people can only be on land for only a day, they can't reach any humans . . .the nearest village is a three day walk,"

  Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, then at Jaken before running out of the library.  Rin was right on his heels.

  "Was it something I said?" asked Jarlarg.

  "The western shores is where Inu-Yasha and his friends are!" cried Jaken, taking off after his lord.

  Jarlarg dropped the scroll he was holding, "Oh no . . . it could already be too late,"

  Sesshoumaru ran as fast as his legs would carry him as he left the castle and headed towards the western shores.  He could hear Rin close behind him *Damn it!  How could I have been so stupid?  I basically served those mer people their true goal on a silver platter . . . I can only hope I'm not too late!*

************************************

  Inu-Yasha checked Miroku's equipment and then his own, "Okay . . . were good to go, now let's get into the boat and see if we can find Kagome and Sango,"

  Miroku nodded and followed Inu-Yasha into the boat.  The half demon started to push them into the water . . .

  "Inu-Yasha!" screamed a voice.

  Inu-Yasha looked up and almost screamed as Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of him.

  "Stop doing that!  I don't have time for games . . . Kagome and Sango . . ."

  "Don't tell me they have been kidnapped?" cried Sesshoumaru.  Rin suddenly appeared by the lords sighed, looking worried.

  "Do you know what's happened to them?" asked Miroku.

  "Yes . . . but we have very little time . . . we need to get into that water. . ." said Sesshoumaru.

  "Well it's a good thing Kagome brought four of those scuba diving outfits.  Wait here and I'll grab them, then you better start explaining what the hell is going on!" 

  Sesshoumaru nodded, "Hurry, we have little time to waste, I fear that your mates could be already dead, and then we would be dealing with a formidable foe,"

  Inu-Yasha started to turn pale, but ran into the house as fast as his legs would carry him, and came running back out with the remaining scuba wear.

  "Alright, I'll help you get into these outfits . . . but tell we what the hell is going on!"

TBC . . .

  You didn't actually think this whole thing would be over did you?  Oh and by the way . . . I know this is a spoiler . . . but oh well . . .no . . .no one is going to die (main characters anyway). . .I've had enough with deaths . . . although there is going to be a lot of violence.  Oh, and the next chapter will take a while to get up . . . I am swamped with work and family events that it's driving me up the wall.  I will have a little time on Saturday, but that all depends if I get enough review to start the next chapter, or you guys are going to have to wait a while.  Anyway, till next time!

Lynns  


	41. You can't save everyone

*sighs* What a busy week I've been having . . . I've finally been able to work on this next chapter.  I'm so sorry for the long update, but hey I did warn you guys about that.  So let's us move on . . . ..

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Thirty-Nine

The sky darkened, and the wind started to pick up, indicating that a storm would soon be starting.  Sesshoumaru and Rin stared down at them selves in the new outfits Inu-Yasha had given to them.  Inu-Yasha was pulling his hair back into a ponytail, and had given Rin and Sesshoumaru and elastic to tie their hair back as well.

  "And this is supposed to help us underwater?" asked Rin.

  "Yes!  Now can we hurry up and save Kagome and Sango please!" growled Inu-Yasha, "And tell me what the hell is going on?"

  Pushing the canoe into the water, Rin and Miroku started to paddle as hard as they could.  The waves began to rise higher and the wind was becoming fiercer.  

  "I'm afraid we'll be dealing with another enemy of our fathers," said Sesshoumaru.

  "Damn he made a lot of enemies . . ." hissed Inu-Yasha.

  "This will almost be the same situation as with the cat demons, they're trying to revive their dead lord, and in order to do that they need to sacrifice the lives of two maidens with child,"

  Inu-Yasha was growling softly, his hand pulled tightly into a fist.  Miroku sighed, "Why is it that this kind of thing always happens to us?"

  "Lucky, I guess,"

  Miroku looked up at Rin and smiled slightly, but still mad and scared about his wife being kidnapped.

 "I can tell by the clouds Kagome and Sango aren't dead yet, however the ceremony will be starting any minute," said Sesshoumaru.

  "You do realize if we leave this boat out here, it's going to be crushed by the storm?" asked Miroku.

  "Do not worry, Jaken knows where we are going to be, I won't be surprised if he gathers all my ships out to these waters,"

  Inu-Yasha was still growling softly, his nails digging into the wood of the boat.

  "Stop here you two, we'll head into the waters now," said Sesshoumaru.

  Miroku pulled his paddles into the boat and dropped the anchor.

  "We'll swim along the rocks at the bottom, look for anything that looks like a tunnel," informed Sesshoumaru.

  Inu-Yasha stared at his brother . . .  he had never seen him like this before . . . it would sure take him awhile to get used to it.

  "Where exactly do these mer people live?" asked Miroku.

  "I would think in the bottom of the ocean," sighed Inu-Yasha.

  "Actually they live closer to the shore . . . I'll explain why later . . . right now . . . tell me how we use this thing on our backs, feet and face," said Sesshoumaru.

  Inu-Yasha sighed, "It's quite simple, the flippers help you swim better, that tank on your back is filled with air to help you breath, the wet suit is to help you swim better, the goggles to help you see, the air mask to help you breath, and the flash light beside your head so you can see into the darken water.  Oh, and don't just jump into the water, you have to sit on the side of the boat and flip in backwards, understand?"

  Everyone nodded and flipped over backwards into the water. Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru carried their swords, and Miroku his staff. The water was warm, but slightly dark since the clouds hid the sun.  Miroku managed to get Rin and Sesshoumaru's attention and show how their flashlights worked.  Splitting up along the rocks, they began to search for any sign of a tunnel that would lead them to the mer people's village.  There were no fish, or any type of sea creature in the water, which Inu-Yasha and the others found a little suspicious.  The sky started to grow darker, as did the water, meaning they would be out of light soon.  Inu-Yasha was about to swim by his brother, when a sort of shimmer caught his attention in the sand from his flashlight.  Curiosity and hope growing, the half demon swam towards his discovery, and his eyes widened.  It was a golden locket . . . the locket he had given Kagome at Christmas.  Untangling it from the reef, he raised his flashlight to a very obvious big tunnel, leading down.  Waving his flashlight, he caught the others attention, all of them giving him a thumbs up before swimming into the large tunnel, keeping close together.  They kept swimming and swimming, but they just kept going down.  At one point the pressure was almost unbearable, but soon the tunnel started to move up, lessening the pressure a little.  As they started to move up, the pressure started to lessen even more.  Swimming a bit faster Inu-Yasha suddenly burst through the water.  Miroku shined his flashlight to reveal a large air pocket in the rocks. The monk hesitantly removed his equipment and breathed in.

  "It's okay you guys,"

  As everyone else removed their gear, Miroku shinned his light on a cave near by, leading down into the ground.

  "We must be getting close,"

  "Why do you say that Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin.

  "Mer people can only stay away from water for less than a day, so unless I'm mistaken, the mer peoples' village should be close,"

  Nodding, everyone swam to the tunnel and helped each other up.  They left their scuba equipment at the entrance of the tunnel, but left their we suits on so they could make a quick get away.  Grabbing their flashlights, they walked at a fast through the tunnel.

  Inu-Yasha growled softly, "I hope nobody minds this . . . but I'm fed up with people and demons trying to kill my mate . . . so I'm going to be taking my frustration out on these fish people . . . at least to the ones who tick me off, I'm fed up with this mercy stuff,"

  Miroku smirked, gripping his staff, "I agree,"

  Sesshoumaru smiled as well, "Oh I'll have no objections . . . these creatures of broken the law our father placed on them . . . the penalty is death,"

  "But . . ." whispered Rin

  "Don't worry Rin, while we take care of the mer people you will find Kagome and Sango,"

  Rin sighed, "I just don't really agree to all this killing,"

  "It's okay Rin, we'll wait until you leave with the girls until we begin our slaughter . . . I also need to relieve some frustration,"

  Rin nodded in defeat, even though she didn't agree with killing, these mer people had done an unforgivable crime.

  They walked along the rocky tunnel, always making sure they were not being followed.

  "Say . . . I just thought of something," said Miroku.

  "What would that be?" asked Rin.

  "We only have four air masks for four people, when we rescue the girls how are we going to get them to the surface?"

  "Two of us will have to share a breathing mask with someone," said Inu-Yasha.

  "That will take us too long to escape, I suggest that when we do rescue the girls, Inu-Yasha and I will stay and keep the mer people busy.  Then when Kagome and Sango are safely on shore, Rin can come back to us, and then we'll all escape,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "Once we get closer to the village, turn off the flash light, and then we'll take them all by surprise . . . so let's pick up the pace everyone,"

*****************************

  Kagome struggled against her bonds, trying to ignore the tiredness from her body, which was demanding sleep. (Oh by the way, the name I used for the leader of the mer people  . . . well that ones wrong . . . I'll change it once I'm done this chapter, but the real name of the mer peoples leader is Maru)  Sango was seated beside Kagome, also struggling with her bonds, which was seaweed.  Kagome tried to sit up, but her head was starting to spin, causing her to fall back against the ground.  

  "Kagome . . . are you alright?" whispered Sango.

  "I'm okay . . . just so tired . . ."

  "I know . . . so am I . . ."

  Kagome was about to speak, but Tifflehoff was starting to walk towards them.

  "What do you want?" growled Kagome.

  "Just making sure our two sacrifices are still alive . . . we will beginning the ceremony soon . . ."

  "Do you really want to be doing this?  Last time an old lord was resurrected he killed his own servants . . . what if this lord of yours . . ."

  "Silence!  His name is Lord Maru . . . and he would not dare kill his own grandson, I am sure of it," Tifflehoff turned and returned to the other mer people.  

  Kagome sighed and suddenly started to glow a soft pink, "These mer people are still demons . . . if I use my miko powers . . . we can escape . . ."

  "Kagome stop that!" hissed Sango.

  Kagome stopped glowing, "Why . . . it could be our only chance,"

  "I am aware of that . . . but if you use your powers . . . you will purify the child growing in you . . . remember it's going to be part demon, and by using your power you could kill it . . ."

  The miko girl suddenly went terribly pale, "If I . . . oh no . . . I've already used my power once . . . when we were fighting those cat demons . . ."

  "But you only used your arrow right?"

  Kagome nodded.

  "Then it's okay.  When you use your arrow, your spirit energy is transferred into the arrow, but when you don't your power surges through your body,"

  Kagome nodded and started to shake slightly *I . . . I could of killed my baby . . . I could have . . .*

  Suddenly both girls were lifted up by both their elbows, and dragged into the crowd of mer people.  Kagome and Sango struggled to get free, but their attempts were useless.  They were pulled through the crowd, finally coming to a clearing were the skeleton and other remains of a tall merman, holding a gold trident in his hand.  Both girls were thrown by the skeletons feet, and held down by two mer people.  Tifflehoff stood behind them, his arms high in the air as he began to chant loudly.  Kagome and Sango started to struggle, but the two-mer people held them down.  Wind out of nowhere began to swirl around them, giving off a loud howling sound.  The cave suddenly became black as night, and a soft glowing began to come from the dead lord.  Kagome and Sango started to struggle harder, trying to get away.  Suddenly they began to glow a soft gold color, the same as the lord.  Both girls shivered as a deep voice boomed through out the cave, "_Give me their blood . . ."_

  Both Kagome and Sango gave off a small scream and started to fight back harder.  Tifflehoff nodded to his great-grandfather, "Yes . . . I shall spill their blood for you,"  Grabbing a knife from his side, the young lord walked towards the two girls.  Grabbing Sango by the hair, he tilted her head back, bearing her neck out.

  "Sango No!" screamed Kagome.

  Tifflehoff smiled, "Now die!" bringing the knife up, he swiped it down.

TBC . . .

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

  Did you really think I'd keep a chapter this short?  Man you guys really don't know me do you?  Tee hee, I was in a good mood . . . so let's continue shall we?

  Kagome closed her eyes; she couldn't watch her friend being killed.  Blood splattered onto the miko's face and feeling a body fall against hers.  Tears streaming down her face, she looked down, staring into the life less eyes of . . . Tifflehoff.  Giving off a small gasp, she looked to her side to see Sango still alive, and Sesshoumaru and Rin standing before them in black wet suits.  Screams and begs of mercy came from behind them as Inu-Yasha and Miroku attacked the creatures which had caused them so much trouble.

  "Where did you two come from?" asked Sango.

  "We'll explain later," said Sesshoumaru, cutting their binds, "Rin and Miroku will get you safely to shore, while Inu-Yasha and I will take care of these mer people!"

  Before either girl could say a word, they were being lifted up by Rin, and heading towards one of the caves.

  "_Not so fast . . ."_  

  The ground began to shake beneath everyone's feet, causing them to all fall down to their knees. Bright light started to shine from the dead lord, his arms moving slightly.  Rin made sure that Kagome and Sango were far enough away so they couldn't be reached.

  Sesshoumaru stood by his brother's side while Miroku made his way over to Sango and Kagome.

  _"You two . . . you are the son's of the demon dog . . . who killed me . . ."_

"Feh . . . so?  What of it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "_You will pay . . . I will get my revenge for my death . . . and the death of my grandson!"_

The cave stared to shake again, causing everyone to fall to their knees again.

  "Miroku!   Get Kagome and Sango out of here!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

  The monk didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Sango and began to head to the exit with Kagome and Rin at their heels.

  "_You will not escape!"_ cried Maru, a blast coming from the trident, heading right towards Rin and Kagome.

  "KAGOME!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

  "RIN!"

  A blinding flash caused everyone to cover their eyes.  Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and almost fell to his knees at the sight before him.  Rin and Kagome lay face up on the rocks, but unconscious from the attack.  Small cuts and bruises all over their bodies, but what caught Inu-Yasha's attention was the large cut and bruise on Kagome's stomach.  Dropping his sword, he ran to his mate's side, and Sesshoumaru doing the same.  Miroku set Sango down and kept the mer people back to give Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha to check on their mates.  Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into his arms, his ear pressed against her.  Sighing with relief he could here her heart beat . . . it was a little weak but still strong.  Sniffing in the junction between her neck and shoulder, he wanted to make sure she wasn't sick.

  "Inu-Yasha!  How is Kagome?" asked Miroku.

  Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, noticing that he was shaking uncontrollably, "Inu-Yasha?"

  Rin slowly sat up, rubbing her head, looking at the half demon.  Sango slowly crawled over to the half demon and miko, "Inu-Yasha . . . what's wrong?"

  "G . . .go . . .gone . . . the babies . . ."

  Sango gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.  Sesshoumaru ran to his brothers side and sniffed the girl in his arms, "It . . . it can't be . . ."

  As Miroku fought off the remaining mer people, he swore fluently under his breath, trying to keep his concentration in tact.

  Inu-Yasha shook his head, "No . . . no . . .no!"  Burying his face into the crook of Kagome's neck, he began to cry softly, not bothering to hide his tears this time.  Sesshoumaru growled softly, "Miroku, grab the Tetsusaiga . . . give it to Inu-Yasha . . . and then get out of here . . ."

  "But . . ."

  "Just do it!" screamed the lord of the western lands.

  Miroku nodded and grabbed the Tetsusaiga.  Sesshoumaru helped Rin to her feet and waited for Miroku to pass him before he spoke.

  "I've had enough of this . . ." His eyes began to glow a dark red, "You have broken my fathers law . . . and now . . . my future mate and I . . . will show you no mercy . . ."

  Rin nodded, her eyes glowing a dark red as well.  In a blinding flash of white light, Sesshoumaru and Rin disappeared. Miroku ran to Sango's side holding her tightly.  As the light disappeared, the monk gasped at the sight before him.  Two dogs stood before his very eyes, one a gigantic white one with a crescent moon on it's forehead . . . the other was smaller, and black.  Inu-Yasha raised his head and watched as Sesshoumaru made the first attack, crushing Maru beneath his claws, the trident breaking in half.  Rin began to attack the mer people.  Screams echoed through out the cave, blood splattering everywhere . . . bodies crumpling to the ground, guts and limbs flying everywhere.  Sesshoumaru and Rin stopped their killing for a moment.  Twelve mer people remained standing, covered in blood and guts from the others.  Sesshoumaru almost looked red with white spots, and blood dripped from Rin's fur as well.  Inu-Yasha slowly lay Kagome down and approached his brother, "Sesshoumaru!"

  The lord of the western lands turned his head.

  "Allow me to take care of the rest . . ." growled Inu-Yasha flexing his claws.

  Sesshoumaru nodded and reverted back to his smaller self with Rin doing the same.

  "Make sure Kagome and Sango get safely out of here . . . I . . . need to get rid of some . . . frustration . . ."

  Sesshoumaru nodded and headed over to the monk with Rin at his heels.  Rin picked up Kagome and followed Sesshoumaru through the exit with Miroku and Sango right behind them.

  "So . . . are we just going to leave him?" asked Miroku, gripping Sango tighter.

  "No . . . I will stay behind and make sure he is alright . . . damn it!  I knew I should have brought Tenseiga along . . ."

  "Don't blame yourself Sesshoumaru . . ." whispered Rin.

  "There was nothing that could be done . . ." sighed Sango.

  Miroku simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

***************************

  Sesshoumaru shifted his position on the rock ledge, and stared into the darken water.  The screams from the cave had just ended, and he couldn't hear the sound of blood dripping and ripping flesh.  His ears twitching slightly, he could hear footsteps coming towards him.  Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of his brother.  The half demons head was covered in blood, so was his claws, and his entire body.

  "I take it you took your time killing them?"

  Inu-Yasha said nothing . . .his eyes looking at the ground.

  "I know what your thinking . . . it's written all over your face . . ."

  The half demon's eyes glanced to his brothers.

  "You are surprised with yourself . . . that you have killed demons to deal with your frustration,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and Sesshoumaru smiled, "It is alright brother . . . the death penalty is what they all deserved . . . they broke our fathers law . . ."

  "But . . . I . . ."

  "Do not hold regrets . . . they all wanted to kill Kagome and Sango at any cost . . ."

  "I know . . ."

  Sesshoumaru sighed and bit his lip slightly.  Standing up, he approached Inu-Yasha and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry about losing your unborn child . . ."

  Inu-Yasha wanted to push his brother away, but he allowed the hug to last a little longer, "Alright . . . enough with the mushy stuff,"

  "Good," said Sesshoumaru, immediately letting go.

  Inu-Yasha allowed himself to smile a little.

  "It will be alright . . . she is still alive,"

  The half demon was about to speak, but the splashing of water caught both their attention as Rin swam towards them, holding up their air tanks and masks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  The moonlight danced in and out of the clouds . . . the wind blowing softly through the medium sized window in Kagome's room.  Two figures sat on the small pink bed, both lost in their own thoughts as they held onto each other, letting the tears freely flow from their eyes.

  "I'm . . . I'm sorry Kagome . . . I . . . couldn't protect you . . ." Inu-Yasha managed to whisper.

  Kagome lifted her head from her mates chest, "Don't blame yourself . . . there was nothing that could be done . . ."

  Inu-Yasha held onto Kagome tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  After the incident at the beach, Inu-Yasha had insisted that Kagome and Sango be taken to the modern era so doctors could look at them both.  Sango seemed fine with a few cuts and bruises, and her and the monk's baby was fine.  However his and Kagome's wasn't so lucky . . . 

  Kagome smiled softly and kissed her mates cheek, "Besides . . . it's not like we can't try again . . ."

  Inu-Yasha nodded and held Kagome in a tight embrace, the wind blowing softly through his silver hair.

TBC . . .

Okay, this is the real ending people.  *ducks all flying objects*  Anyways, is this story done?  Well no not quite . . . the next chapter will be a jump ahead to around November . . . and I'm so so so so sorry for the long long update.


	42. One final mission

*Sighs, and turns to reviewers* Is it just me, or can my computer get screwed up even more?  I was reading over my newest chapter after a few reviews of typo's and some how my computer changed them on me, argghhhh!  Anyways though, I changed my mind on ending my story so soon, because I want to reach over 2000 reviews.  Anyways I sat down in Drama class and came up with an outline for my story.  It stands at 53 chapters at this moment.  So unless I come up with another twist or plot, it will be 53 chapters. Although the ending I'm still not sure whether to make it sad or happy . . . but we'll have to see.  Anyways onward with the story!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Forty

  "Kaze no Kizu!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

  "Hiraikotsu!" cried Sango.

  All was silent for a moment before the rumble of trees falling down echoed through out the sky.  Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku had to cover their ears from the loud crash.  Miroku than ran forward so he could catch Hiraikotsu when it came flying back since he didn't want Sango trying to grab it.  

  "Alright, now we just need to cut the branches off," said Inu-Yasha.

  Miroku set Hiraikotsu on the ground and grabbed his staff while Kohaku grabbed his weapon.  The girls and Shippo watched amusingly as the guys ran over the logs, cutting the extra branches off.  Kagome sighed and slowly brought herself down into the lush green grass.  Sango soon followed her friend's actions, and then Shippo and Kirara went to go play.

  "So Kagome, how are you feeling? You looked a little pale this morning," 

  "I just didn't have enough to eat, but I'm fine now,"

  Sango smiled and tried to lay down carefully with out hitting her stomach, "I can't believe I'm four month's pregnant,"

  Kagome smiled softly and tried to lie down as well, "Yeah, time is flying by so fast,"

  "How far along are you?" asked Sango.

  "Almost three month's now I think.  The doctors told me I was pregnant about a few weeks after . . . after . . ."

  "It's okay, you don't have to mention it . . . I know,"

  Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the warm summer sun beating down on her.  She could hear Kirara and Shippo laughing in the distance, and the small cracks from Inu-Yasha and the others still cutting the branches off.

  "You know, it's going to be a while before our homes will be built," sighed Sango.

  "Yes it will, but we can wait,"

  Sango turned her head, "Is Sesshoumaru coming to help at all?"

  "Rin said she would come sometime to help, and she would try to bring Sesshoumaru along,"

  "Just as long as Jaken doesn't come,"

  Kagome giggled, but stopped as she felt a slight pain on her neck.  She waited a second before slapping her hand down, "Well . . . if it isn't Myoga,"

  "Myoga the flea?" asked Sango, sitting up slightly.

  Kagome sat up as well, staring down at the squashed flea in the grass.

  "Finally I have found you!" cried Myoga, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

  "Where have you been all this time?" asked Sango.

  "Were you hiding out at Totosai's again?" questioned Kagome.

  "How rude!  That makes me sound like a coward!"

  Kagome and Sango both sighed.

  "So what brings you all the way out here?" asked Sango.

  "I heard that the mer people lord, Maru was almost brought back to life again.  I feared that you might of all been killed, but it seems I was wrong . . .what a relief,"

  Kaogme sighed and turned her head to the side, holding back her tears.

  "Kagome . . . what's the matter?" asked the flea.

  "Uh . . .uh . . . so Myoga, how long do you plan on staying?" asked Sango, trying to drop the subject.

  "Well I did hear rumor that you and lady Kagome are pregnant . . . how far are you two?"

  Before Sango could answer Inu-Yasha interrupted, "Well if it isn't our favorite coward Myoga,"

  "Stop calling me that!" grumbled Myoga.

  "So what the hell are you doing here?"

  "I came to see how you were doing master Inu-Yasha,"

  "Were working on our houses at the moment," said Miroku, walking up to Inu-Yasha's side.  Kohaku had gone off to play with Shippo and Kirara.

  "Did you cut enough trees done?" Kagome asked.

  "Plenty, we'll have to use some for fire wood too," said Miroku.

  "We managed to cut them into boards, now we just have to wait for the wood to dry and then we can start building," added Inu-Yasha.

  "Lord Inu-Yasha, is it also true that you and your brother are getting along?"

  Inu-Yasha growled, "I don't want to talk about it!"

  "But my lord!" cried Myoga, jumping on the half demons shoulder.

  "I said drop it okay!"

**********************************************

  Sesshoumaru growled softly and tossed yet another scroll to the floor.  The library still needed to be sorted through, and it seemed to be taking forever to do it.  Rin dropped another pile of scrolls in front of Jaken who was burning them with his staff.

  "Well . . . were almost done . . ." sighed Rin, going back to her spot, "Just three more shelves to go through,"

  "Don't remind me," whined Jaken, dusting the ashes into a barrel.

  The lord of the western lands smiled slightly before standing for the first time in hours, "Jaken, go to the kitchen and get us some food,"

  "But my lord . . ."

  Sesshoumaru glared at the imp who gave off a small 'eep!' before disappearing out the library door.  Jaken ran as fast as his legs would carry him as he ran down the corridors.  Turning a corner he ran straight into Jarlarg, both of them falling into the floor.

  "My goodness Jaken, where are you heading off to?" asked the old demon.

  "To the kitchen,"

  "Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?"   

  "In the library . . . why do you ask?"

  "There is a human here to see him,"

  "A human?  Here?"

  "Yes, he's from Natasha's village,"

  "Natasha's village!  Why the seven hells did you let him in?  You know Sesshoumaru doesn't like those villagers!"

  "He just wants to talk with Sesshoumaru,"

  Jaken sighed, "Alright, but you're the one who has to tell him,"

  Jarlarg simply smiled and headed towards the library where Sesshoumaru and Rin would be.  Jaken on the other hand headed towards the main entrance first to see who this human might be.  Staring around the corner, there was a young man standing by the doors, looking at the paintings hanging on the walls.

  "Jaken, I thought I sent you to the kitchen,"

  The imp almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his master's voice.  Bowing to his lord, Jaken ran back towards the kitchen.  Sesshoumaru walked towards the young man with Rin by his side.

  "What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru, getting right to the matter.

  "My lord, we are in great need of you and your brothers help," said the villager, his voice slightly shaky with fear.

  Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "I have no desire to help you or your people.  Leave my castle now,"

  "But my lord please listen to the situation!"

  "Maybe you should ask your elders why I don't want to help your village, then you'll understand," 

  Both Sesshoumaru and Rin turned to leave, but stopped when they heard the man starting to laugh.

  "Oh I know why . . . it's because that half breed brother of yours grew up in our village with his whore of a mother.  My grandfather was actually a servant of hers . . . and one who set her house on fire . . . I'm actually happy she died . . ."

  The boy was cut off as Sesshoumaru suddenly moved and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him high into the air, "What did you say?"

  "You heard me . . . but I think your brother will be quite interested in what is happening to his old village,"

  "And why would that be?  Inu-Yasha despises your village . . . he would rather see you all die than help you . . . in fact you have angered me as well . . . maybe I should send you back in a bowl with you in pieces . . ."

  Rin sighed and turned to leave.

  "I suppose you could do that . . . but . . . gawk . . ."

  Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the mans throat.

  "Please . . . hear me out . . ."

  "Why should I?"

  "Because . . . it . . . involves . . . involves . . ."

  "Better say it quick, because my grip is not going to loosen,"

  "It . . .involves . . . Natasha . . ."

  Sesshoumaru dropped the man.

***************************

(Okay, this next scene is dedicated to a famous fan artist by the name of Druihd and I picture that I saw of hers.  You can see it at )

  The stars shined brightly in the sky, but it was rather dark with the moon not shinning tonight.  The wind softly blew through the trees, cooling off the summer time air.  Inu-Yasha lay on his back, his skin tickling against the cool grass.  His dark locks rested on his shoulders while his head rested on Kagome's yellow bag for support.  The human Inu-Yasha shivered and winced slightly from the wind, and wound on his stomach.  However, most of his body was warm as he stared down at his mate who was lying on his chest.  Inu-Yasha smiled, his hands lightly tracing Kaogme's bare back.

  "How's your injury?" whispered Kagome.

  "Fine,"

  "Now you not you can't really climb trees in your human form,"

  Inu-Yasha chuckled and watched as Kagome sat up slightly, her hand resting on his chest.  Smiling Inu-Yasha leaned up and kissed Kagome softly before lying back down, his left hand resting on her wrist.

  "Do the others know were out here . . . I don't want to get caught . . ."

  "I told the monk . . ."

  "You did what!"

  "Relax, he said he'd make sure we were left alone,"

  Kagome smiled and lightly kissed her mates chin.  Inu-Yasha shifted slightly to put his Fire Rat top on Kagome's shoulder, "Cold?"

  "Just a little," whispered Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome back down to his chest, staring back up at the stars.  

  "So . . . are you going to finish working on the house tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

  "Of course I will, I should have it done in a few days,"

  "Well, in that case, I think I'll head home and get some furniture for us,"

  "Like what?"

  "Well . . . some chairs . . .hmm . . . how about some silver ware, oh and do you want a futon or a real bed?"

  Inu-Yasha smirked and rolled over so he was lying over top of Kagome, "Oh I don't know . . . I would think a bed . . . their more comfortable for nights like these . . ."

  Kagome giggle and leaned up to kiss her husband, "I must say, for being injured you seem to have more energy tonight,"

  "Well that . . . but my human emotions has a part to play as well . . ."

  "Inu-Yasha!  Inu-Yasha where are you?" called a voice.

  "Oh god damn it!" cried Inu-Yasha, quickly wrapping his fire rat top completely over Kagome, "What the hell do you want monk?"

  Miroku stepped out of the trees into the open field, "Don't get mad!  I swear I didn't see anything!"

  "Then why are you here?" 

  "It's your brother, he's here to see you,"

  "Tell him I'm just a little busy right now,"

  "He said it's important,"

  Growling in frustration Inu-Yasha replied, "Alright, just give us a minute okay?"

  Miroku nodded and headed back to the village.

  "Why that son of a . . ."

  "Calm down Inu-Yasha, it's okay.  Do you want me to wait here?"

  "No, we'll both head back to the village, but I swear if he ever does this again I'll kill him,"

  Grabbing her PJ's Kagome and Inu-Yasha headed back towards Kaede's village.

  "What do you think Sesshoumaru wants?" asked Kagome.

  "I don't know, but it better be really important or I'm really going to get mad,"

  Kagome sighed and moved closer to her mate, "You shouldn't get so mad,"

  Inu-Yasha just grunted and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as they passed by the bone eaters well, and down the familiar path back to the village.  Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently outside of Kaede's hut, leaning against the doorframe.

  "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" asked Inu-Yasha, getting straight to the point.

  "It's nice to see you again too little brother,"

  "I'll wait for you inside," whispered Kagome, kissing Inu-Yasha on the cheek before disappearing into the hut.

  Sighing, Inu-Yasha turned his gaze back on his brother, "So what is so important to interrupt a private night with me and wife?"

  "Let's go somewhere were we will not be heard or disturbed," said Sesshoumaru, starting to walk to the bone eaters well.

  Shrugging his shoulders, Inu-Yasha followed after his brother, "So . . . how's Rin doing?"

  "She's fine.  Her and Jaken are cleaning out the library while I'm gone,"

  They reached the well, and Inu-Yasha took a seat on the rim, "So, what is this urgent news you need to tell me?"

  "A human from one of the villages visited me today, asking for yours and my help,"

  "Which village?"

  "The one you and Natasha lived in.  He . . ."

  "No!  I refuse to help anyone from there, I would rather kill them myself than help them!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

  "My feelings as well little brother, I almost killed the bastard, but the trouble in their village caught my attention,"

  "I don't give a damn what troubles their having!  You wasted your time coming to ask for my help, maybe you can help them, but I will not!"

  "Shut up and listen for once!  I know exactly how you are feeling, but you need to listen!"

  "Alright, but I'm not agreeing to anything,"

  "There have been a number of disappearances in the village,"

  "So it's some demon eating people, I don't care if he devours them all,"

  "It's not a demon,"

  "So why is it so special that I help them?"

  "It's the reason for the disappearances . . . a monk went to the village and said it was a unrested spirit that was causing it,"

  "Unrested spirit?  I don't care!  Why did you think I would care about that?"

  "Because it's the soul of your mother, Natasha,"

  Inu-Yasha slowly turned around to face his brother, "What?  What did you say?"

  "It's Natasha's spirit.  The disappearances have been happening by your old home.  I don't give a damn about the villagers who have been caught up in this, but I do care about Natasha's spirit not being at rest,"

  Inu-Yasha looked into his brother's eyes, "This had better not be another joke.  I wanted to kill you that time you made me believe my mother was alive again,"

  "This is no joke, I went to the village myself and I could smell her scent,"

  "So, what are we going to do?"

  "We'll head over to your old village, and try to put Natasha to rest, then you may do as you wish,"

  "Alright . . . I'll go, but only for my mothers sake, and if any villager pisses me off, don't try and stop me,"

  Sesshoumaru chuckled, "And the same goes for me,"

  "Alright, we'll leave first thing tomorrow,"

TBC . . . 

  I got a car people!  I finally got my first car!  A 1987 Thunder Bird!  Sweet eh?  Anyways back to the story.  Just review and tell me what you think?  If you think this is a bad plot, I'll change it, and we'll go straight back to the cabin in later November.


	43. Back to a place where you would not want...

My my my did I ever get a lot of reviews on my last chapter. Well I have decided on what kind of ending I want to give my story, but there's no way I'm going to reveal that yet! I just learned that the Inu-Yasha anime is ending this September in Japan, which will be around two hundred episodes. I'm a little sad that it's coming to an end, but glad since I get to see what happens! Anyways though, let's continue shall we?  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Forty-One  
  
Sesshoumaru waited patiently as his younger brother said farewell to his mate and friends. The monk had offered to come along and help, but Inu- Yasha had rejected his friend's request. After giving Kagome one final hug and a kiss, he turned and headed towards Sesshoumaru. The lord of the western lands turned and started to walk slowly, waiting for the half demon to catch up with him.  
  
"It seems your going to be behind in building your house," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm not worried about that at all . . . I told Kagome to take the others back to her time while I'm gone, that way nothing will happen to them,"  
  
"I heard Shippo wanted to come too,"  
  
"No way I'm bringing him along. You'd probably get annoyed with him the first five minutes of the walk,"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly before starting to speed up the pace of their walk. Inu-Yasha glanced one more time back before keeping his eyes focused straight ahead, and his mind began to wander. Sesshoumaru stayed silent as well beside his brother, for he was also lost in his thoughts.  
  
"You know . . . you don't have to come . . . she was after all my mother," sighed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"She was my friend . . . besides I owe her and you for abandoning you after father died . . . I at least owe you that much . . . and you of course know I don't like having depts. with others,"  
  
The half demon nodded, "So . . . any of my old 'friends' still around?"  
  
"There are a few of them left . . .but of course most of them died quite a while ago,"  
  
"Looks like I'll be dealing with their grand children then . . . so are we going to be having a crowd when we do this?"  
  
"I'm afraid we will . . . worried parents about their children who have disappeared wish to watch,"  
  
"You do realize I don't give a damn who's disappeared,"  
  
"I know, and my feelings are the same,"  
  
Nodding, Inu-Yasha stared at the road ahead.  
  
Whispers and hisses could be heard . . . or at least if you had Sesshoumaru's and Inu-Yasha's hearing. Villagers came out of their homes to stare as the two brothers walked through the village. Parents were keeping their children back, while the fathers had weapons in their arms, ready to attack if necessary.  
  
"Well, nothings changed with this place," sighed Inu-Yasha, his ears back so he couldn't hear the whispering.  
  
"No it hasn't, as a matter of fact I think it's gotten worse,"  
  
A very large path had been made for the two demons as they made their way to Inu-Yasha's old home. The half demon growled rather loudly as he heard rude commments of him and his brother.  
  
"Just ignore them Inu-Yasha . . . you knew this would happen the moment we entered,"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
An old man suddenly walked out in front of them, blocking their path, "So . . . you have returned?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the old man, "Indeed we have,"  
  
"I suppose I should, thank you then for comming,"  
  
Inu-Yasha just chuckled, "You know Yamiko, I don't give a damn about the people who are missing . . . I could care less if they are already dead, or being torutured as we speak . . . maybe those many years ago when I was a young pup trying to be your friend . . . maybe I would of gave a damn then, but right now I could care less. I'm only here to try and save my mothers soul,"  
  
"Just like so many others demons . . . only thinking about themselves . . ."  
  
Smirking, Inu-Yasha knelt so he was eye level with the old geezer, "And you have your village to thank for that . . . oh and if I may add something . . . if I'm not successful in resting my mothers soul to peace . . . I'm going to be in a very, very, very, foul mood, and you had better hope no villagers are out in the street . . . or I might have to take my frustration out on them,"  
  
What ever color left in the mans face was there, left fast as Inu-Yasha stood up and continued heading to his old home. Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned his head to the side to whisper, "I'm surprised you didn't mention that you have a mate and are expecting a child,"  
  
"You know as well as I do that that would be the stupidest thing I could ever do, Kagome is in enough danger as it is,"  
  
"Of course, except you are usually doing stupid things,"  
  
Inu-Yasha chose to drop that comment for now, and kept his focus on heading to his old home. The smell of his mothers scent had been filling his senses ever since they entered the village. There was no mistake about it . . . his mother was here. Turning they came along the river side which would lead them towards a home which was once the largest in the village, but now was only a pile of rubble. Inu-Yasha stared at the burnt wood, crushed statues, and whatever remained of the place where he grew up. A shiver went through both Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha as they got closer. Inu-Yasha could make out a white mist that seemed to hover over the rubble.  
  
"You see that?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Indeed I do,"  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Inu-Yasha started to walk closer, and the shiver he had felt before was getting stronger. Even though it was summer, and the sun was shinning brightly from above, the air around him was cold as if on a winters day. The half demon was about to turn to talk to his brother, but as soon as he took a step onto the bridge that lead into which was once the court yard, his whole body froze . . . he couldn't move. For the first time, the half demon started to panic, not only was his body frozen, but he couldnt speak, couldn't hear, and he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" called Sesshoumaru, but it seemed that his brother didn't hear him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ." called a soft voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared in awe as a snowy white figure of Natasha stood in the middle of the rubble, but that is not what Inu-Yasha saw with his eyes. In the blink of an eye the house had been restored, water was once again running through the fountain, and the statues of his ancestors were whole again. His mother stood by the fountain, wearing her colorful clothing like she always had. Her arms wide open as she beckoned her son to come to her. Inu-Yasha looked down to see he was small . . . the small pup he had been when his mother was alive.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . come . . . your father will be visiting us today," called his mother again.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared back and forth between his brother and Natasha. Inu- Yasha was still frozen to the spot, "Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The half demon started to walk forward, and as he got closer to crossing the bridge, his body was slowly starting to disappear, "M . . mo . . .mother," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Don't Inu-Yasha!" cried Sesshoumaru, running forward to grab his brother. He's in an illusion, it's got to be an illusion he's seeing!  
  
Sesshoumar reached a claw hand forward to grab Inu-Yasha's fire rat rob, but just like his brother, he was frozen in place. Slowly his eyes glazed over, and he could see her . . .the one who he had considered to be his best friend. She was sitting on the steps, waving to him as she held a small Inu-Yasha in her arms. (confused? Okay well I'll explain for those who are, basically as Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha enter the mist, they are both seeing different illusions of Natasha, and how they remember her. Now more will be explained in the next chapter)  
  
The villagers watched, their eyes wide as the two demons disappeared.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Alright, I know this is a short chapter, but if I didn't stop, and continued you would be reading it all day. The next chapter is going to be a long one, filled with plenty flash backs, and of course the reason for Natasha's soul not being at rest. Now if you guys get really unpatient, I might put the chapter in two parts. And also there is some bad news . . . I'm afraid he got rid of our new computer since it belonged to my cousin and he wanted it back, so now as I write this I'm stuck with the old one. Well that bad part is since the keyboard is stuck I have to pound into the keys, and I won't be able to update on my computer. So until we buy a new computer, which is hopefully soon, I can only update at school. So, I will not be updating on weekends, or holidays that I get off. Which means updates could take longer, and so I apologize for that. Anyway, just review, and tell me if this sounds good or not.  
  
Lynns 


	44. Return th the Past Part One

Okay, a small note before this chapter begins.  It is going to be filled with flash backs, and I mean lots of them, with both Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha.  I of course will be telling who is having the flash back so you don't get confused.  Now the last two flash backs are going to a be a little cruel, and a little bloody, so I'm going to explain them now, they are Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha's worst fear basically.  Now, I'm going to try and make this as clear as possible, so try to not get lost.  And, a little note about the flash backs . . . it's almost like watching a home movie of your childhood, and there is going to be a lot of jumping around.  Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru are seeing the past, but they can't move, they are only watching. Oh and to answer a comment on my last chapter, yes I know Inu-Yasha's mother name is not Natasha, but when I wrote this story I wasn't sure what her name was so I made one up, and since I don't feel like going back to change it, I'm leaving it the way it is.  Are you with me so far?  Good, so let's move on shall we?

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Forty-Two

  The raindrops softly hit the hospital window, which was entertaining the little fox.  Sango and Miroku were seated on a small couch in the waiting room.

  "The rain has sure calmed down from this morning," sighed Sango, petting the small cat in her lap.

  Miroku glanced up at the darken sky, "It sure has, I wonder if it's raining this hard back home?"

  Shippo gave a heavy sigh and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, "How much longer do we have to be here?"

  "Not very long, Kagome and her mother will be out soon," said Miroku.

  The fox nodded and continued to stare out the window. 

  "Paging Doctor Geller . . . Doctor Geller . . ." came a loud voice on the intercom.  It caused Shippo to jump up screaming and hiding behind the monk.  Sango and Miroku had been surprised at first, but they were starting to get used to the technology in this era.  Soon Kagome and her mother came from around a corner and greeted them.

  "Did you guys behave?" asked Kagome, her eyes mainly on Shippo.

  "Indeed we did, although Shippo was scared by the loud voice we just heard," commented Miroku.

  Kagome giggled and grabbed the umbrella on the extra seat and headed towards the door with Sango by her side, and the others following.

  "So?" asked Sango.

  "Everything's fine," smiled Kagome, "And I found out that I'm having a girl,"

  "What? How can you tell already?"

  "They have machines here that can tell . . . hey maybe we can find out what your . . ."

  "Actually . . . I think I'll find out the old way . . . or the way back in my time . . . or  . . ."

  Kagome giggled and wrapped on arm around Sango's shoulder, "It's okay, I understand,"

  Sango nodded and grabbed her own umbrella as they all stepped out into the rain.  Mrs. Higurashi unlocked the car doors and everyone climbed in, that is except Kagome who stared at the darkened rainy sky. Inu-Yasha . . . I hope your okay . . .

  "Kagome are you getting in?" asked her mother.

  Kagome merely smiled and nodded before glancing at the sky once last time, and then climbing into the car, wishing she knew if Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru were alright.

(Sesshoumaru Flash Back One)

Thunder rumbled through out the sky, followed by the illuminating flash of lightning.  Rain poured heavily from the sky, soaking everything in it's path, including the young prince perched high in his tree.  His royal clothes had been soaked, as well as his silver hair, but he took no notice.  Golden eyes stared over the darkened plains, his facial features emotionless, although inside he was trying to control his emotions . . . the grief and sorrow that he felt. 

  "I'm forty years old  . . . and here I am trying not cry . . . how pathetic is that . . ." the prince asked himself.  It had been almost a year since his mother died, and yet the pain would still not go away.  His father had been filled with grief at first, but now he acted as if nothing had happened, and it angered the prince very much. 

  "Sesshoumaru!  Sesshoumaru!  Where are you?" called a voice.

  The prince turned his head slightly and could make out his fathers figure as it slowly headed in his direction.  Sesshoumaru did not answer and tried his best to hide himself in the trees.

  "Sesshoumaru!" called Inu-Taishi, his demon eyes looking for his son.

  Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and finally, gracefully landed on the ground.  As soon as Inu-Taishi saw his son he ran forward and hugged him.

  "Where have you been?"

  The prince said nothing, his eyes staring at the ground.  Inu-Taishi looked at his son, and decided he would ask later when they were back at the castle.

  "Shall we head home?"

  Sesshoumaru simply nodded and started to head back to the castle.  His father turned to follow, but stopped as a scream echoed through out the sky.  Sesshoumaru stopped as well, listening as another screamed followed, and then another.  Inu-Taishi started to run with his sun at his heels.  Even in the rain it was not difficult for the two demons to see.  A group of people were running away from bandits, trying to get away before they were slain.  Sesshoumaru could distantly make out the scent of blood, and could see three dead corpses lying in the grass.  The prince summoned his whip forward and took out seven off the bandits, and Inu-Taishi grabbed his sword, taking out the rest in one swing.  The group of people had stopped near the edge of the forest, huddling together for warmth.

  "It's alright," said Inu-Taishi, "The bandits are gone  . . ." but he stopped as blood filled his senses.  All of them . . . they were all serious injured, one way or another.  One man had both his arms gone, another had a huge gash in his chest, and some of the woman had deep cuts near their shoulders or necks.

  "What are they doing?" asked Sesshoumaru.  They were all close to death, so why were they huddling together like that? A soft whimper caught Inu-Taishi's attention as he put his sword away and approached the huddled people.  Pulling two of the men away who had died only seconds ago, he caught the sight of a small child, crying softly.

  "They are protecting her . . ."

  Sesshoumaru walked forward and stared at the girl who was covered in blood, but it wasn't her own.

  "Pro . . protect . . ."

  Inu-Taishi looked down at a woman was trying to speak from her cutthroat.

  "Protect . . . Nata . . .Natasha . . ."  with those final words she fell to the wet grass, dead.

  Inu-Taishi leaned down and scooped the child in his arms, while Sesshoumaru examined the dying people, and noticing the symbol they each had on their shirts.

  "They are a servants from that castle . . . ruled by Gamiko, this must be his daughter," sighed Sesshoumaru.

  "It seems these bandits were after her then . . . she is fine, but she is freezing," said Inu-Taishi.

  "Let's get her back home,"

  Inu-Taishi nodded and started heading into the direction Sesshoumaru had pointed.

  The castle was fairly large and well guarded.  When the two demons approached it, guards surrounded them, but once they showed they had the princess, they were immediately leaded inside.  The king was very greatful that they had returned his daughter to them, and offered them a place to stay for the night, but Inu-Taishi politely refused saying that they needed to go home.  As they left both Inu-Taishi and Sesshoumaru turned, looking at the young girl in her fathers arms.

  "We should visit her tomorrow and see if she is alright," whispered Inu-Taishi.

  Sesshoumaru nodded and the two headed back out into the storm, heading back to their home.

(End of Flash Back)

(Inu-Yasha Flash Back One)

Natasha stared out the open window in her room, looking up at the stars and how the glittered in the night sky.  A soft shiver caused her to look down in her arms, where a small boy was snuggled tightly.  Silent tears ran down his small plump cheeks, and most of his black hair was covering his face.  Small little hands clutched her robes, and Natasha tried to look into the violet eyes of her son.

  "Does it hurt still?" asked Natasha softly, running her hands through the small boys hair.

  The child shook his head and buried his face into his mothers robe.  Natasha softly smiled and stood up, heading out onto the dock where they could watch the river slowly drift by.

  "Your father and brother are coming to visit tomorrow,"

  "Really?"

 Natasha nodded her head and held her son tighter.

  "Mama?"

  "Yes Inu-Yasha?"

  "Why aren't we living at the castle with papa?"

  Natasha took a seat on the wooden down and held Inu-Yasha close to her heart, like she always held him, "Your father thought it was best for us not to be in the castle . . . he doesn't trust many of his servants when him and Sesshoumaru aren't around,"

  The small boy nodded his head, and turned slightly to stare at the water, "Mama?  What's a half breed?"

  Natasha froze momentarily, and looked down at her son.  He had asked this question earlier today, but she hadn't told him then what it meant.

  "Mama?"

  "It . . . well . . . you see . . . I . . . why do you ask?"

  "I saw some of the servants playing ball . . . I wanted to join in, but when I came into the circle, they tossed the ball away and started to call me a half breed,"

  "Oh . . . I see,"

  "So . . . what does it mean?"

  Natasha tried to keep the tears back, but she couldn't as they silently ran down her cheeks, "It . . . honey it's a bad word . . . an awful word to call someone,"

  "Why?  I haven't done anything have I?"

  "No . . . no sweety you didn't do anything wrong,"

  "Then . . . they like me?"

  "No . . . Inu-Yasha, the servants . . . they . . ."

  "They what? They don't like me?"

  "Well . . ."

  "Why?  You said I didn't do anything wrong,"

  "You didn't Inu-Yasha . . . it's just . . . they don't like what you are . . ."

  "What I am? A half demon?"

  "Yes," whispered Natasha, holding her son closer.

  "Mama, I don't understand,"

  Natasha tried hold back her tears, but they just kept flowing.  She knew his life would be a living hell for him . . . everyone would hate  him for what  he would become . . . and would not judge him for who he was, "I'll . . . I'll tell you when your older Inu-Yasha,"

  "But Mama . . ."

  "Just sleep for now sweety . . . sleep,"

  The small boy snuggled into his mothers robes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The small boy waited patiently on the edge of the fountain.  His silver dog ears twitching every which direction, his eyes watching the blue sky intently.

  "When will they be here?" asked Inu-Yasha, looking at his mother who was sitting on the porch.

  Natasha laughed and stopped her sewing for a moment, "They will be here soon, just be patient,"

  Inu-Yasha smiled, revealing his white fangs, and turned his head back up to the sky.

  "Are you going to show your father that you've learned how to write?"

  "Yes!  And Sesshy too!"

  Natasha laughed and looked back down at her sewing.

  A low rumble caught Inu-Yasha's attention, causing him to stand  and try to see where the sound was coming from.  A small black dot in the sky caught his attention.

  "They're here!  They're here!" cried the half demon, running to his mother.

  Natasha set her sewing down and stood up, lifting her son into her arms.  They both watched as the two-headed dragon slowly descended from the sky, revealing two riders on it's back.

  "Papa! Sesshoumaru!" cried Inu-Yasha, waving to the two full fledged demons.

  Inu-Taishi waved to his son and Sesshoumaru did the same as they slowly approached the house.  Natasha put Inu-Yasha back down, and the small boy ran into his fathers open arms.  Inu-Taishi smiled and lifted his younger son high into the air, a great big smile on his face.  Sesshoumaru crossed over to Natasha and gave her a friendly hug.

  "How are things here?" asked Sesshoumaru.

  "Not too bad, same as usual,"

  "And none of the servants have tried to hurt you?"

  Natasha shook her head and walked over to her mate, kissing him softly on the cheek, "How was your trip here?"

  "Just fine," smiled Inu-Taishi, wrapping an arm around Natasha and setting Inu-Yasha back down.  The half demon then ran to his older brother and jumped on his left leg, clinging to him tightly.

  "Sesshy!"

  Sesshoumaru just smiled and leaned down slightly to pick up his brother, "So . . . how is the little monster?"

  Inu-Yasha gave a small pouty face, but that soon disappeared, "So . . . do you have any battle stories to tell me?"

  Sesshoumaru just laughed and started to walk over to the dock.

(End of Flash Back)

(Sesshoumaru Flash Back Two)

  He sat quietly on his balcony edge, watching his father walking through the garden with the young princess.  Ever since that night they had saved her, Inu-Taishi had visited every day to make sure she was all right.  When they had saved her, she had been only ten, and that had been almost nine years ago, now she was a young and beautiful women, fully developed.  Sesshoumaru watched curiously as Natasha reached forward and took his fathers hand in hers.  He saw his father turn his head slightly to look at her, a smile on his face as he wrapped his own hand in hers.  Sesshoumaru had noticed that his father had been spending a lot more time with Natasha then usual.  Ever since his mother had passed away, Inu-Taishi didn't smile as much, but since he met Natasha, he couldn't wipe the smiles off his face.  Many of the royal servants were having a rather big problem with Natasha, since she was after all mortal.  However, Sesshoumaru had no problems with Natasha, in fact she was almost like a best friend to him.  The two of them would take walks, chat with each other, and stuff he never imagined he could do with a human.  She was different than the others . . . she didn't care if he or his father were demons, but she looked in the inside.  Looking back down into the garden, Sesshoumaru noticed that his father and Natasha had disappeared from his view.  Sighing, Sesshoumaru stood, took a step off the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground.  He walked silent along the bushes but stopped when he heard voices.

  "How are you feeling today Natasha?" asked his father.

  "Quite well today,"

  Sesshoumaru poked his head around a bush to see his father standing, and Natasha sitting on a stone bench.

  "I hear your father is starting to look for a husband for you,"

  "Yes he is . . . he wants me to be married before I'm twenty, but so far the ones I have met . . . well . . ."

  Inu-Taishi nodded and took a seat beside Natasha.  Her long black hair almost touched the ground, and her silver robes sparkled in the sunlight.  Sesshoumaru noted to himself that Natasha was blushing slightly, glancing at his father the odd time.

  "Um . . . Inu-Taishi?" whispered Natasha.

 "Yes?" asked Inu-Taishi.

  Natasha turned so she was facing the lord, and looked directly into his eyes.  The next movement was so quick that even Sesshoumaru almost missed it as Natasha leaned forward and lightly kissed his father on the lips.  Sesshoumaru stared with wide eyes as Natasha kept her eyes closed, while Inu-Taishi's eyes could have been wider than Sesshoumaru's.  A moment passed and then Natasha pulled away, "I'm sorry . . ." she whispered, "I shouldn't have done that . . ."

 Inu-Taishi said nothing at first, but then his right hand reached forward and cupped her cheek, turning her head to face him.  Smiling the lord of the Western lands, leaned his head down and kissed Natasha back.

  Sesshoumaru was still hiding in the bushes watching the scene before him, but had to rub his eyes since he hadn't blinked in minutes.  He watched as Natasha wrapped her arms around his father's neck, and slowly pulled herself onto his lap.  Finally Inu-Taishi pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

  "Natasha . . ."

  "Inu-Taishi . . . I . . .  I love you . . . I have for a few years now . . . I know I'm just a mortal girl . . . but I cannot deny these feelings for you . . ."

  Inu-Taishi stared at the girl on his lap, and turned to whisper in her ear so no one could hear . . . that is except for Sesshoumaru, "Ever since I rescued you that day, I saw you as a daughter I never had . . . but as the years went by, my feelings changed, and I saw you as a young woman, who makes my life filled with joy . . . I love you too," Turning his head he kissed her cheek.

  Sesshoumaru smiled, he had like Natasha ever since he had met her, but only as a friend.  He had hoped that she would be able to remain in his life for as  long as she lived, and now it seemed his wish could come true.

  "Natasha . . . will you be my mate?" whispered Inu-Taishi.

  The young woman looked deeply into the lord's eyes and nodded kissing his lips lightly.

  Sesshoumaru smirked and silently disappeared back up to his room.

  Sesshoumaru walked silently beside Inu-Taishi and Natasha, listening to them as they chatted with each other, wondering how they would break the news to Natasha's father.  Natasha thought that her father would be proud that she had finally found a husband.  As they approached the castle gates, her father was already they're waiting for them.

  "Ah, Inu-Taishi, thank you for bringing my daughter home.  And I thank you as well Sesshoumaru.  Now Natasha dear, there are some suitors here that would like to meet you,"

  Natasha smiled and took Inu-Taishi's hand into hers, "Well father . . . the thing is I already found someone,"

  Natasha's father looked confused, "And who would that be?"

  "Inu-Taishi . . . Lord of the Western Lands," smiled Natasha, kissing the lords hand.

  Gamiko just stared at the two, his face fully shocked.  Sesshoumaru smiled and patted his father on the back, waiting for the lord to congratulate the two, but his face suddenly turned to fury and anger.

  "What the hell were you thinking?  He's a demon!" screamed Gamiko.

  "But father . . ."

  "I will not have my only daughter be with some demon!  Humans and demons are not supposed to be together!  How could you do this to me?  To your mother?  Inu-Taishi are you out of your mind taking a human for a mate?  This is just so absurd!"

  "Father I love him!  And he loves me!  I thought you would be happy,"

  "Happy?  Happy?  I am anything but happy at this moment.  You have dishonored the family name!  Natasha you have two choices!  One you can forget about this lord and come inside to mee the suitors, or two you can go with your demon, and never be welcomed by this family again!  For if you do, the guards and anyone in this village will you kill you with out a second thought,"

  Sesshoumaru and Inu-Taishi stood frozen on the spot.  This was not the kind of reaction they had been hoping for, after all Gamiko had said himself that he like the two of them.  Shaking the though from his head, he could see Natasha shaking slightly, and could smell the river of tears falling from her eyes.  Inu-Taishi wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear words Sesshoumaru couldn't make out.  Then silently, the two turned and headed towards the palace gate.  Gamiko did nothing; he just turned around and headed back into the castle.  After a moment Sesshoumaru followed after his father.

  They walked silently together, Natasha still crying as Inu-Taishi had his arms securely around her.  Suddenly she collapsed to her knees, crying harder as she spoke words that could not be understood.  Sesshoumaru hated to see her cry like this, and kneeled beside his father and hugged her as well, knowing that this wasn't going to be as easy as they first thought.

(End of Flash Back)

(Inu-Yasha Flash Back Two)

  The full moon shined brightly in the night sky, and the sounds of crickets chirping sounded in the air.  Natasha smiled as she watched her son playing in the small pond.

  "Mama!  Mama watch this!" cried Inu-Yasha, jumping over the pond in one leap.

  Natasha giggled and clapped as her son scurried back over to her.  She had decided to take her son on a walk through the woods since tomorrow she would be going on a trip with her mate over to the southern lands.

  "Mama, how long will you be gone?"

  "I few weeks . . . you'll be staying with your brother at the castle while I'm gone,"

  "Yeah!" cried the little demon.

  Natasha smiled, her son has always admired Sesshoumaru, and loved when he visited or got to stay at the castle with him, "Well, shall we head home?  We have to leave early in the morning,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and jumped into his mother's arms, resting his head on her shoulder, "Do you think Sesshoumaru will take me anywhere?"

  "I don't know sweetie," smiled Natasha, kissing her son on one of his ears. 

 The half demon smiled and closed his eyes to go to sleep, but a rustle in the bushes caught his attention.  He sat up, his ears twitching.

  "What is it?" asked Natasha.

  "I hear something . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha, pointing to some bushes near by.

  Natasha started to walk a little faster, but another rustling caused her to gasp.

  "Mama, someones near . . ."  The half demon get a chance to finish as he saw someone come running out of the bushes.

  Natasha screamed and started to head towards the castle, but a rough hand grabbed her robes and pulled her back.  She fell hard on the ground her son still tightly wrapped in her arms.  Inu-Yasha's golden eyes were etched with fear as he stared at the tall man standing over them.  The half demon could make out his dirty clothes, and the sake in his breath.  Smiling the man reached forward, pulling the young boy form his mothers arms.  Natasha screamed her sons name as Inu-Yasha landed in the near by bushes.  She stood to go to him, but the man grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the ground, his hot breath against her ear.

  "Looks like I got a real nice one tonight . . ."

  Natasha opened her mouth to scream but was stopped as the man kissed her.  She struggled against him, but he was too strong.  He held her wrists with one hand while the other ran over her body, feeling her as his hands slowly undid her robes.  She tried screaming again, but no one heard her, only the sound of the owls and crickets answered her cries.  A second later Inu-Yasha jumped out of the bushes, landing on the mans back.

 "Leave my mama alone!" screamed the boy, his clawed hands digging into the mans shoulder.  The man screamed, but kept his hold on Natasha's wrists as his other hand reached up, grabbing the boy by the neck and throwing him on the ground.  Not wasting any time before the child returned the man lifted up the bottom of her kimono, and then his hands quickly reaching to undo his pants.  Natasha continued to scream,  and Inu-Yasha kept trying to get the man off of his mother.

  The man smiled and was about to finish what he came to do, when a piercing pain shot through him.  His eyes looked down to see a hand right through his gut.  Natasha looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, and could see the slight fear in them as he pulled the man off of her, throwing him into the pond near by.

  A crying Inu-Yasha ran to his mother, hugging her tightly, "Are you alright?"

  Natasha nodded, as she hugged her son back, not being able to move.  Sesshoumaru knelt down, "Are you sure your alright?"

  "I'm okay . . . how did you . . ."

  "I was coming to see if you wanted to come to the castle tonight to get some more sleep, I went to your house but you weren't there, that's when I heard you screaming,"

  Natasha started to cry again, burying her face in Sesshoumaru's silver hair.  The demon slowly wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.

  "It's okay . . . It's okay Natasha . . . everything will be okay . . . I promise . . . my father and I will always be there to protect you . . ."

(End of flash back)

TBC . . . .

Well I thought you guys might want to see what's happening so far, but keep in mind of the note up top.  Now, the next chapter will have some of the flash backs.  I'm thinking of setting this up in three parts.  Well got to work on the next chapter!

Lynns


	45. Return th the Past Part Two

_12k_

My, I sure did get a lot of reviews on my last chapter, but anyways.  This is the second part, and keep in mind of the note I made last chapter about the last two flashbacks.  And before I begin the chapter one final note, the third flash back of Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha you have read before, however I am adding onto it.  Also though, I got a comment about someone asking me how the series ends . . . well in all honesty I have no idea how the series is going to turn out, there is only the fact that it is ending in September.  So far the number of episodes is around the 150's right now, so I'm guessing there's going to be over two hundred episodes.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Forty-Three

(Sesshoumaru Flash Back Three)

_Inu-Taishi sighed contently as he shifted slightly against the trunk of the tree and wrapped his arms tighter around the women sitting in front of him.  Natasha snuggled closer to Inu-Taishi's chest, but had to be careful not to hit her stomach.  Sesshoumaru gave off a small yawn and looked down at Natasha from his branch._

_  "How are you feeling?" asked Sesshoumaru._

_  Natasha looked up and smiled, "I'm fine Sesshoumaru . . . I swear you worry more about me than your father does,"_

_  Sesshoumaru just smiled and rested his back back against the tree, closing his eyes.  The past few month's had been very stressful with the mating between Natasha and his father, plus the fact that she was eight and a half month's pregnant also added to the stress level.  This had been the first time in weeks the three of them had been able to relax without a care in the world.  A slight breeze blew by, causing the leaves to rustle lightly in the wind.  Patches of light would shine through the leaves, and in Sesshoumaru's opinion, it was a perfect summer day._

_  A gasp from Natasha caused Inu-Taishi  and Sesshoumaru's eyes to fly open._

_  "Natasha what's wrong?" asked Inu-Taishi._

_  "I . . . I think . . .I think my water broke . . ." whispered Natasha, before giving off a small cry.  _

_  Inu-Taishi slowly helped Natasha stand so he could pick her up, "Sesshoumaru, find Suichi as soon as possible!  I'll be taking her to my chamber," _

_  Sesshoumaru wasted no time and ran back into the castle._

_  "My lord Sesshoumaru, where might you be heading off to?" asked Myoga, jumping onto the dog demons shoulder._

_  "Natasha is going into labor, I have to find Suichi," hissed Sesshoumaru, heading over to the servants wing._

_  "Why that's wonderful!  Now your going to have a younger sibling!" Myoga said happily._

_  Sesshoumaru nodded and final reached his destination.  Grabbing the demon doctor they both ran as quick as they could to Inu-Taishi's chamber.  Sesshoumaru was about to run in with him, but Suichi stopped him, "You will wait out here my lord,"_

_  Sesshoumaru growled but nodded as Suichi disappeared.  A loud scream gave Sesshoumaru the shivers as he took a seat outside of the doors.  Myoga still remained on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and the old flea demon looked hungrily at the prince's neck._

_  "Suck my blood, and it will be the last thing you regret," hissed Sesshoumaru._

_  Myoga shivered at the tone in his voice, and nodded his head._

_  Another loud piercing scream echoed through out the castle, causing Sesshoumaru to put his hands over his ears and Myoga as well._

  _"That was a loud scream, eh my lord?" asked the flea._

  _Sesshoumaru just glanced at the flea and then at the door, which the noises were coming from, "Do you suppose she's alright?"_

 _"Natasha's a strong women, she will be alright," assured Myoga._

_He could hear his father's worlds of encouragement, and the doctor demanding that he needed more hot water. Finally having enough Sesshoumaru stood up and went to the door, opening it slightly to take a look inside. His father was hovered over Natasha, the lord of the western land held his mate in his arms, whispering into her ear and kissing her forehead the odd time which had beads of sweat pouring down her face. He couldn't see anything since his father blocked the way of anything as the doctor grabbed some water from the servants and went back to his position between Natasha's legs._

_  "One more time my lady, push . . ."_

  _Natasha cried out in pain and clung to Inu-Taishi for dear life. Sesshoumaru's ears slightly twitched as he heard the soft sound of a baby crying, and a smirk spreading across his lips._

_ "You have a son my lord," sighed the doctor, handing Natasha a bundle of blankets._

_Inu-Taishi kissed her on the forehead and stared down at the baby that his mate was holding. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door, and watched as his father look up, "Ah Sesshoumaru . . . com on in, take a look at your new baby brother,"_

_Sesshoumaru took a step in and closed the door behind him. Walking to the bed he looked down at the bundle of blankets Natasha held. He could see the small pudgy face of a baby boy. Natasha smiled and pulled the blankets off the boys head to reveal two silver dog ears on top of his ears. The baby yawned to reveal four sharp fangs, and Sesshoumaru noticed the claws on his brother's hands as well. Sesshoumaru watched as the baby opened it's eyes which were as golden as the morning sun. The baby stared around the room, first looking at his mother and father, and then looking at Sesshoumaru. The baby smiled at the sight of its older brother, which caused Sesshoumaru to smile as well. Natasha smiled and motioned for Sesshoumaru to come closer. Sesshoumaru sat beside Natasha, and almost froze as she placed the baby into his arms._

_"What are we going to call him?" asked Natasha, staring up into her mates eyes._

_Inu-Taishi smiled and stared down at the boy in his older sons arms, "Inu-Yasha sounds like a good name to me . . ."_

_Natasha nodded and pecked her mate on the lips. Sesshoumaru stared down at the half demon, and watched as the baby reached his arm out. Smirking Sesshoumaru brought his own hand forward, pressing his palm against Inu-Yasha's, seeing how small his hands were to his big clawed ones._

_"Inu-Yasha . . . my little brother . . . ."_

_  Inu-Taishi crossed over to Sesshoumaru and took his younger son into his arms, staring into those warm golden eyes, "He's so perfect,"_

_  Natasha gave off a small yawn and rested herself back on the bed, "Oh . . . I'm so tired," _

_  "Inu-Taishi leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Rest my love . . . rest as much as you want,"_

_  Natasha nodded and closed her eyes as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  Sesshoumaru stood and looked at his younger brother, "He turned out just fine . . . I have hear of some half demons that don't . . . well . . ."_

_  "Would it really matter?  After all he is your younger brother,"_

_  Sesshoumaru just smiled._

(End of Flash Back)

(Inu-Yasha Flash Back Three)

  The morning sun shined brightly into the little boys room, causing him to open his big golden eyes.  Giving off a great big yawn, the little half demon sat up, and rubbed his eyes.  His ears twitching slightly, he could tell that his mother and the servants were still asleep.  Getting to his feet, Inu-Yasha walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.  Walking down the hall, he smelled the fresh morning air with his sensitive nose.  He turned left at the end of the hall, and peeked inside his mother's room.  She was sleeping peacefully, and Inu-Yasha decided not to awaken her.  Closing the door, the little half demon wandered out side into the garden.  Birds were chirping happily to one another as Inu-Yasha walked down the bank of the river as he ran along the lush green dew grass, Inu-Yasha stopped to look at himself in the water.  The young boy stared into the glistening water of the river that flowed by his house. He stared at his appearance, his ears twitching slightly. The boy laughed and twitched his ears again, not noticing that someone approached the river from the other side until he heard a small splashing noise. Looking up, he saw a little girl around his age playing in the water. Smiling, he jumped across the river in one leap and approached her.

_"Hi,"_

_The girl looked up, staring at the strange boys silver hair, "Hi . . . who are you?"_

_"My name Inu-Yasha," smiled the boy._

_The girl smiled, "You sure look strange, do you want to play with me? My mama and papa are getting food,"_

_Inu-Yasha nodded his head, feeling happy that someone had asked to play with him. The girl finished washing her hands, and grabbed a ball out of the small pack that she carried on her back. Tossing the ball to Inu-Yasha, the boy caught it and tossed it back to girl. Soon they were tossing it back and forth with their feet, both laughing as they kept the ball in the air. Inu-Yasha was having so much fun; he kicked the ball a little to hard, hitting the girl in the stomach. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Inu-Yasha ran forward, his hand outreached to see if he could help her up, but as Inu-Yasha reached for her arm, the girl stood up, causing his small claws to scrap against her arm. A high pitched scream sounded through out the village, causing villagers to run and find the source._

_Inu-Yasha stared at the girl with wide eyes, seeing the blood covering her arm as cried. He tried to apologize but was stopped as something hard hit him in the head. Falling to his knees, he noticed a rather large rock by his side._

_"That half breed attacked the girl!" cried a villager; grabbing another rock and throwing it at the boy, this time hitting him square in the head, causing blood to run down Inu-Yasha's face. _

_More villagers started to grab rocks and threw it at the boy, throwing it as hard as they could. The girl had been picked up by her mother while the father went to the half demon and kicked Inu-Yasha in the back._

_"You animal, how dare you hurt my daughter!" cried the man, kicking Inu-Yasha again, with more force.  _

_  Another man had grabbed a shovel and began beating the small half demon with it, cutting his arms and legs.  Inu-Yasha screamed out in pain, and tried to use his claws to defend himself._

_  "LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Inu-Yasha, but the villagers had now pinned his hands and legs to the ground, beating the helpless pup._

_Inu-Yasha tried to keep his tears back while trying to get away at the same time. Just when Inu-Yasha thought the torture wouldn't stop, a scream made the villagers freeze. A tall silver haired man stood in front of a kneeling villager who was clutching his bleeding arm._

_"Ah . . . it stings," moaned the man._

_All the others stood frozen still, staring into the emotionless face of the demon, "If you don't want to feel my poison claws you'll leave,"_

_They all ran off, not looking back._

_Inu-Yasha opened his eyes as he felt himself being picked up. He stared into his half brothers eyes, trying to keep the tears back, but not saying a word._

_Sesshoumaru sighed and continued to walk to Natasha's house, "Why do you bother brother? You know the villagers hate you, so why try to make friends with them?" _

_Inu-Yasha nodded, but still kept quiet._

_"You're lucky I happened to be passing by, or they would have surely killed you this time,"_

_Inu-Yasha let one tear slip, "Why do they hate me so much?" he whimpered._

_Sesshoumaru frowned and held his little brother tighter, "They don't 'hate' you literally, but the fact that your mother and our father are together makes them feel disgusted with you as the end result, and so that hate you for what you are, a half demon,"_

_The half demon started to cry harder._

_"However, not all humans are like that, some look for what kind of person you are, instead of what you are,"_

_Inu-Yasha stopped crying and stared up at his older brother, "So . . . I won't be alone for the rest of my life?"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to carry the injured the boy back to his mothers home._

_  Natasha came running out of the house as soon as she saw her wounded son in Sesshoumaru's arms._

_  "What happened?" she asked._

_  "The villagers attacked him,"_

_  Natasha sighed heavily and took her son into the house to bandage him up._

_  "You know, you can still move back to the castle, Father and I would not mind at all,"_

_  "Thank you for the offer Sesshoumaru, but I think I'll stay here,"_

(End of Flash Back)

(Sesshoumaru Flash Back Four)

_The sun was high in the sky, beaming down on the courtyard of the castle grounds.  Birds were chirping cheerfully to one another, and a calm breeze blew by causing the trees to sway slightly.  Natasha sat comfortably in the grass, holding her small child in her arms.  A patch of silver hair was on top of his head, and his ears were less white and turning more silvery.  The small pup gave a small cough before his big warm golden eyes opened up, staring into its mothers face.  Natasha gave a small laugh and looked up, to continue watching the fencing lesson.  Both her husband and Sesshoumaru had taken off their tops since it was so hot out, and no one else was around.  The two demons held two dull metal swords in their hands so they wouldn't hurt each other.  At the moment they were only facing each other, and they were both showing a different pose before attacking._

_  "Come at me Sesshoumaru," said Inu-Taishi._

_  Sesshoumaru lunged forward and attacked his father.  Natasha tried to keep up with the movements of the two demons, but unfortunately she could only wait until they stopped, or Sesshoumaru was knocked down again.  There was a loud crack and Sesshoumaru went flying into the pond, his sword broken in half.  Inu-Taishi smiled and chuckled as he went to help is son out of the water.  Natasha giggled and looked down to see that her child was once again asleep._

_  "Your getting better, but you do have a long way to go,"_

_  Sesshoumaru just grumbled under his breath as he took his fathers hand, pulling him out of the water.  Inu-Taishi smirked and headed over to his mate while Sesshoumaru rung out his silver hair._

_  "And how is my little pup?" asked Inu-Taishi, kissing Natasha on the forehead._

_  "He's doing fine.  Inu-Yasha was awake just a minute ago,"_

_  Inu-Taishi just smiled and kissed his younger son on the forehead, "So Sesshoumaru, have you had enough or shall we go again?"_

_  "I've had enough for today,"_

_  "Oh giving up so soon?"_

_  "Oh, is that a challenge?"_

_  "You better believe it,"_

_  Sesshoumaru smirked and grabbed his broken sword._

_  "You plan to fight with that?"_

_  " . . ."_

_  "Here,"_

_  Sesshoumaru grabbed the dull sword his father had been using, "What are you going to use then?"_

_  "I'll be using your broken sword, and I'll bet I can still beat you,"_

_  "Your on," said Sesshoumaru._

_  Natasha sighed and held her child closer, watching the two demons going at it again, but it was over soon as Sesshoumaru was thrown into the bushes._

_  "And I am still unbeatable," bragged Inu-Taishi._

_  Sesshoumaru swore under his breath as he crawled out of the bushes and started to pick the leaves and grass out of his hair._

_  "Well . . . shall we head in and get some lunch?" asked Inu-Taishi._

_  "I am kind of hungry," said Natasha._

_  "Sesshoumaru how about you?"_

_  "I'm fine for now," _

_  Inu-Taishi just nodded and helped his mate to her feet, and grabbing the blanket she had been sitting on.  Sighing, Sesshoumaru walked over to his father and lightly nudged him in the shoulder._

_  "I was just going easy on you today, but I won't tomorrow,"_

_  The Lord of the Western Lands just chuckled, "We'll have to see Sesshoumaru . . . we'll have to see,"_

_  The golden doors swung open as they entered into the main hall where Jarlarg was waiting for them._

_   "Good afternoon my lord, how were the fencing lessons?"_

_  "Quite alright Jarlarg, but my son still has a long way to go,"_

_  The old demon nodded, "Indeed, but I'm afraid we just got a message from the borders of the western lands, some demons have been devouring the villagers,"_

_  "I see, well then . . . I will have to deal with this matter immediately then.  Sesshoumaru I'm leaving you in charge of the castle,"_

_  "Me?" asked Sesshoumar._

_  "Yes you . . . you are old enough to take the responsibility,"_

_  Sesshoumaru smiled, "Thank you father,"_

_  Inu-Taishi then turned to his mate, "I'll be back in a few days, I won't be gone long,"_

_  "Good . . . I'll miss you,"_

_  "And I'll miss you," whispered Inu-Taishi, leaning to kiss his mate passionately._

_  Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and gently took Inu-Yasha from Natasha's arms, "Not in front of the child,"_

_  Inu-Taishi chuckled before wrapping his arms around Natasha and kissing her again.  Sighing Sesshoumaru left the two mates and wandered into the kitchen to get a bite to eat._

(End of Flash Back)

(Inu-Yasha Flash Back Four)

  Inu-Yasha stayed in his corner in the room, tears silently falling down his plump cheeks.  The room was fairly dark, and he could hear his mother crying softly in the next room.  Sighing, Inu-Yasha slowly got up, and walked down the hallway to be by his mother's side.  This afternoon had been peaceful with the two of them waiting for Sesshoumaru and his Father to come for another visit, but only his half brother had come, telling them both that father was dead.  Instead of being there to comfort them both, his half brother had left them, telling them he blamed them for his fathers death. (You'll learn more about this scene in the next chapter)

  "Mama?" asked Inu-Yasha, walking into her room.

  His mother looked up and opened her arms as Inu-Yasha walked forward and hugged his mother tightly.

  The two said nothing to eachother, just holding one another as Natasha stroked her son's hair.

  "Natasha?" asked a voice.

  Natasha looked up all of a sudden to see an old demon standing in the doorway to her room.

  "Yes?" she answered nervously.

  "You need not be afraid, I am Jarlarg . . . I was Inu-Taishi's advisor,"

  "What are you doing here?"

  Jarlarg walked into the room and took a seat beside her, "I am here to talk to you about the resting place of Inu-Taishi.  He has hidden his remains in another dimension between this world and the next,"  
  "But why?" asked Natasha.

  "So that his most precious treasure will not be found.  The sword which he has left behind for Inu-Yasha,"

  Natasha looked down to the small boy in her arms, who looked confused beyond belief, "But . . . I don't understand . . ."

  Jarlarg then reached into his robes and pulled out a small black pearl, "This is the gate way to the dimension where Inu-Taishi has been laid to rest.  His last request was to hide it in Inu-Yasha's left eye,"

  "What!?" cried Natsha.

  "Don't worry my lady it won't hurt him,"

  Natasha glanced down at her son who had a worried look on his face, "How do you plan to do this?"

  "Just hold him down, and I will do the rest,"

  Natasha looked at her son and whispered, "Just relax Inu-Yasha,"

  The small half demon nodded and watched with big eyes as he was placed on his back on the wooden floor.  Jarlarg then leaned over him, taking his right hand to keep his left eye open and holding the black pearl above it.  Then a blinding flash of light caused Inu-Yasha to scream, but it didn't hurt him, just surprised him.  When the light was gone, the pearl was gone from Jarlarg's hand.

  "How does he get it out?" asked Natasha, picking her son up again.

  "He only has to hold his hand out in front of his eye, and want the pearl to come out,"

  Natasha nodded and held her son tighter, not even noticing Jarlarg leaving.

(End of Flash Back)

TBC . . .

 I know this one was a little shorter, but hey the next one is going to be a lot longer.  Sorry for the long update, but since I work all this week, I won't have a lot of time to work on the next chappie.  So, later for now!

Lynns


	46. Return th the Past Part Three

Well, I got a few reviews for the last chapter, so I decided to move on.  I got a comment about the black pearl being hidden in Inu-Yasha's right eye.  Well true in the anime it's on the right, but in the manga it's on the left side and since I've been doing a lot of stuff on the anime in this story, I decided to add some manga in here as well since it was of course written first and second of all!  Of course I know that Inu-Yasha doesn't know he has the pearl in his eye!  Hello people I've seen up to 137 read the manga up to 37, so yeah I know!  I mean how many things do you remember when you were eight?  However I suppose I should of mentioned this first about the flashbacks.  This is stuff that is being pulled from deep within their memories.  The flash backs are things they remember really well, or have forgotten.  Anyways, this is the last part of the flash backs and keep in mind that the last two are Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's worst fear.  There is going to be one more flash backs for both Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru and then the worst fear thingy.  With me so far?  Good, and by the way, do you people not read my little notes up here?  I did warn you when I would repeat the two flash backs with Inu-Yasha being born and when the little girl was hurt.  Oh well, let's move on then!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Forty-Four

  Kagome sighed heavily and continued to stare out her bedroom, the rain still pouring down harder and harder by the minute, and it hadn't stopped for three days now.  The dark clouds hid the moon well, and even though you couldn't see the rain, you could here it pounding on the roof.  Shippo gave off a particular loud yawn and snuggled closer to Kirara who was sitting on Kagome's bed.  Sango and Miroku were downstairs at the moment getting some snacks for them.  It had been three days since Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha had left, and he still wasn't back yet to come get her.

  "Kagome . . . are you all right?" asked Sango, setting a bowl of chips on her desk.

  "I'm . . . I'm starting to worry about Inu-Yasha . . . why hasn't he come back yet?" asked Kagome, rather to herself than to Sango.

  "Maybe it's taking them longer than they excepted," sighed Sango, taking a spot beside Kagome.

  Miroku soon entered to room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand, "I must admit, they are taking their time with this . . . usually an exorcism takes less than a day  . . ."

  Kagome looked at the monk before glancing back out the window.

  "Do you suppose we should go back and help them?" asked Sango.

  "Inu-Yasha did want us to stay here . . . but . . ."

  "But what if something's gone wrong . . . what if . . . what if . . ."

  "Kagome I'm sure . . .no . . . I know Inu-Yasha is still alive . . ." assured Miroku, placing a hand on her shoulder.

  Kagome suddenly stood and started to walk out of her room.

  "Kagome!  Where are you going?" cried Sango.

  "I'm going back," said Kagome, making her way down the stairs.

  "Kagome wait!  Let's talk about this!" cried Miroku, running after her. Sango was about to get up, but her husband turned on her, "You are staying here,"

  Sango was about to reply, but nodded and motioned for Kirara to follow him.  The small fire cat ran after the monk who was trying to catch up with Kagome.

  "We don't even know where this village is Kagome.  What do you plan to do when you get there?"

  Kagome grabbed her coat and umbrella, "I'm heading to the western lands . . . we can ask Rin and Jaken where it is,"

  Miroku sighed and quickly ran to the laundry room to grab his monk clothes, "Well I'm coming with you . . . Inu-Yasha would kill me if he knew I let you go off alone,"

  Kagome just nodded and waited for the monk to grab his sandals before they walked out the door with Kirara on his shoulder.

  Jarlarg and Rin sat patiently in the library, waiting for Jaken to bring the new scrolls that Sesshoumaru had wanted put in the library.

  "When is Sesshoumaru coming back?" asked Rin.

  Jarlarg turned to her, "It has been almost four days since he left the castle . . . I'm sure he's coming home soon,"

  Rin nodded and took another sip at her tea.

  Jaken came running into the room, but had no scrolls in his hand.

  "Jaken, I thought I told you that the scrolls are by . . ." started Jarlarg, but he was interrupted.

  "I know!  But Kagome and Miroku are here!  They want to speak with Rin," panted the imp, trying to catch his breath.

  Rin stood and started to run to the main entrance.  Jarlarg and Jaken ran after her, both wondering why they had two visitors this late in the night.  Rin slowed down as she approached the main doors, and could see Kagome and Miroku standing by the doors.

  "Kagome!  Miroku!" cried Rin, finally stopping in front of them, "What are you guys doing here this late?"

  "We came to ask directions for the where-abouts of Inu-Yasha's old village," answered Miroku.

  "Why?  Hasn't Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru returned yet?"

  "No . . . we got worried and came here to make sure they are all right," whispered Kagome.

  Jarlarg and Jaken finally entered the room, both panting slightly.

  "Jarlarg, do you know where the village is that Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha went to?" asked Rin.

  Jarlarg simply nodded his head.

  "Get the Ah and Un ready . . . were going on a trip,"

(Sesshoumaru Flash Back Five)

  Sesshoumaru paced back and forth, checking the sky once in a while before starting his pacing again.

_  "Calm down my lord, your father will be back soon," sighed Jarlarg, taking another sip of his tea._

_  "Calm down?  Father is fighting one of the most powerful demons in all of Japan!  How can you say not worried?"  _

_  "And so you have doubt that he can win?"  
  "Is it so wrong for a son to worry about his father?  I worry every time he leaves,"_

_  Jarlarg simply nodded and looked up at the sky, "Yes, every son should worry about his father going into battle, I know Natasha is worried right now,"_

_  "Father and I are supposed to visit her and my brother when he gets back . . . and were going to be late,"_

_  The old demon was about to ask a question but stopped as a certain scent caught his attention.  Panicking the demon stood up, sniffing the air, "Do you smell that?"_

_  Sesshoumaru took in the scents around him and froze, "Father . . . he's bleeding!"  _

_  Before Jarlarg could speak Sesshoumaru ran off in the direction he could smell his father's blood coming from. _

_  "Father!  Father!" screamed Sesshoumaru, running faster and faster.  Then he saw him . . . Inu-Taishi limping towards the castle.  Blood dripped from his hand, but the biggest wound was the one on his chest._

_  "Sess . . .Sesshoumaru . . ." whispered Inu-Taishi taking another painful step.  Blood dripped slowly from the lord's mouth, and he was as pale as death._

_  The demon prince ran forward to his father, "What . . . what happened?"_

_  "Ryuukotsusei . . . I sealed him . . ."_

_  "Father . . ."_

_  "Sess . . . Sesshoumaru . . . I'm not going to make it . . ."_

_  "No . . . father please . . ."_

_  "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru . . . I . . . have to get to . . . Natasha . . ."_

_  "You have to rest first . . . I'll find Suichi . . . he can heal you . . . then we can go see Natasha and Inu-Yasha . . ."  He could smell the scent of death already taking over his fathers body, but refused to believe what his senses were telling him.  He could here Jarlarg and many of the other servants running towards them.  Sesshoumaru picked up his father and ran into the castle.  Suichi was already waiting by the front door, demanding that Inu-Taishi be brought to his room.  Doing as the demon told, Sesshoumaru went to his father's room with Suichi at his heels.  Inu-Taishi was placed on his bed . . . his blood soaking the white sheets._

_  "Move out of the way!" cried Suichi, pushing Sesshoumaru aside._

_  The young prince was pushed out of the room, and stood to watch with the other demon servants._

_  "I don't think he's going to make it,"_

_  "This can't be, how can Inu-Taishi, lord of the western lands be defeated by just a mere demon?"_

_  "I'll tell you how . . . it was that damn human bitches fault.  I mean think about it, ever since he mated with her and had that freak of a child all he's done is go see her and that pup.  He let his guard down allowing him to become weaker,"_

_  "Yeah . . . the only reason Ryuukotsusei attacked the western lands is because he wanted to kill the demon who had mated with a human,"_

_  "It's Natasha's fault that Inu-Taishi is dying,"_

_  "It's not only hers, that half demon is to blame too . . . why in fact if he wasn't born none of this would have happened,"_

_  Sesshoumaru knew he should be defending his half brother and Natasha . . . but he couldn't.  The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense in his mind.  Inu-Taishi had never been in danger when he had been with his mother, and ever since Inu-Yasha had been born, demons had been trying to kill his father, Natasha, and his half brother.  Anger started to surge through the prince . . . it was an anger he had never felt before.  He glared at his father, angry for what his own flesh and blood had done, but more anger towards Natasha and that half breed.  Inu-Taishi turned his head to look into his sons eyes, looking for comfort that he would tell Natasha and Inu-Yasha what had occurred, but he only saw anger and hatred in his sons eyes._

_  Sesshoumaru turned and walked down to the main entrance, his eyes flashing red.  Inu-Taishi gave a hard cough and turned his head to Jarlarg._

_  "Ja . . . Jarlarg . . ."_

_  "Yes . . . yes what is it my lord?"_

_  "There's something I  . . . I need you to do something . . ."_

__

_Sesshoumaru ran as fast as his legs would carry him . . . through the trees, over the plains, one leap across a river, and running through the villages.  His eyes were red the whole time, his pupils a bright blue as Sesshoumaru tried to control the anger he was feeling.  For some reason he just couldn't sit there and watch his father die . . . he needed to some how release his anger.  Then he saw it, he could just make out Natasha's house over the horizon.  Growling loudly he picked up the pace, his knuckles cracking, wanting to kill the bitch and Inu-Yasha, but for some reason he knew he couldn't._

_  As he got closer and closer to the house, he could see the half-breed playing in the garden, trying to catch his ball.  The bitch was sitting on the porch, working on her needlework as the two waited for Inu-Taishi to come.  Sesshoumaru slowed down to a fast walk, approaching the small boy._

_  "Sesshoumaru!" called Natasha, standing up._

_  "Sesshy!" cried the boy, running towards his elder brother, but almost screamed when he saw the red in the demons eyes._

_  Before Natasha could move, Sesshoumaru had picked up Inu-Yasha by the throat and held him up high._

_  "INU-YASHA!" screamed Natasha, running to help her son, but was picked up in the same fashion as her little boy._

_  "It's your fault!  It's your entire fault!  He's now dead because of you two!"_

_  Natasha tried to speak, but the demons grip tightened on her throat._

_  "Father is dead!  And it's all because of you!"  He set Natasha down and slapped her across the cheek, and then dropped Inu-Yasha to the ground, kicking him with his foot so that the boy went flying into the pond.  Sesshoumaru then advanced on Natasha, picking her up by the shoulders._

_  "Never come to the castle again!  I will kill you personally if you do, or any of the servants for that matter!  I hate you!  Do you hear me?  I hate you!  I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!  I hate you and your half breed son!"_

_  Throwing Natasha to the ground Sesshoumaru turned, leaving the crying bitch and pup alone to deal with their feelings._

_  After that, he had traveled the western lands with his imp servant Jaken, and never regretted what he did to Natasha and Inu-Yasha.  However, once word spread that the villagers had killed Natasha, he felt no sorrow for the death of the woman, and had hoped that the half-breed child had been slain.  From that point on, he never once thought of his brother . . . not once._

(End of Flash Back)

  Rin's legs moved swiftly across the dewed grass.  She could here the two-headed dragon above her, and Jakens cries, demanding that they slow down.

  "Are we almost there?" cried Kagome.

  "Were almost there Kagome!  Just hang on a little longer!" called Rin.

  The young girl nodded.

  Rin smiled slightly and continued running thought the cold grass. Sesshoumaru . . . Inu-Yasha . . . please be alright . . .

(Inu-Yasha Flash Back Five)

No matter what he thought of, no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the tears that spilled from his golden eyes.  It had only been a week since Sesshoumaru had last come to the house, and he had learned that his father had passed on.  Every night he had cried himself to sleep, and he could hear his mother as well.  He could smell her tears; hear her choked sobs, and whispers of his father's name.  Snuggling further into his futon, the small boy tried to get some sleep, but his attempts were failing once again.  Usually he would eventually go to his mother's bed and fall asleep in her arms, but tonight he wanted to be strong and not run to his mother.  Sighing heavily the small boy closed his eyes, and tried to remember the happy times he had spent with his father.  Just when he was close to sleep, the scent of smoke hit his sensitive nose.  His golden eyes slowly opening, Inu-Yasha stood up and went to see where it was coming from.  Perhaps his mother had left the fireplace lit and forgot to put it out when she went to bed.  As we walked out into the hall, the smell was getting worse, and when he looked up, he could see the dark smoke drifting along the ceiling.  Panicking, Inu-Yasha ran to his mother's room.

  "Mama!  Mama!" screamed the boy, running into his mother's room. 

  Natasha immediately sat up, and stared at her son, "What is it?"

  "Something's on fire!"

  Natasha stood up and took Inu-Yasha into her arms, running towards the dock.  Inu-Yasha clung to his mother's robes, and started to sniff the air more delicately, trying to remember what his father and brother had taught him about telling which smell from the other.  His eyes widened as he recognized a scent, "Mom!  Don't go that way!"

  Natasha looked down at her son and stopped at the end of the hall that led to the dock, and she gasped.  Across the river were the villagers, holding up pitchforks and torches, as if waiting for them to come out.  Inu-Yasha held onto his mother's robes tighter, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.  Natasha turned and fled to the nearest exit.  Flames were starting to form on the ceiling on walls, making it harder for her to run.  She headed towards the main exit of the house, but just as she suspected it was blocked as well.  The villagers and servants formed a line, making sure there was no way they could escape.

  "Natasha!  It's your choice on how you wish for you and your son to die . . . being burnt to death, or the slowly painful stabbing of our pitch forks!" cried the head man.

  Natasha ran to her room quickly before it was engulfed in flames, grabbing the red fire rat shirt that her mate had given her and placed it on top of her, making sure that it covered Inu-Yasha as well.  Her feet burned against the wooden floor as she tried to run to all the exits of the house, even the secret passages that led outside, but to her sorrow they had been blocked as well.  Flames were now all around her, and it was getting more difficult to breathe.  She tried to cover her entire self and Inu-Yasha with the cloak, but it wouldn't protect both of them.  The flames were slowly closing in, burning her soft flesh.  Finally making up her mind, she looked down into her son's golden eyes, smiling softly as she kissed his forehead and each of his ears.

  "I love you Inu-Yasha . . . my son . . ."

  Suddenly the boy was surround by darkness as the fire rat robe was being wrapped around him.

  "Mom no!  Mother!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

  Natasha screamed as flames engulfed her body, but she never released the bundle that kept her son protected.  Inu-Yasha clawed, kicked, and tried to pry his way out of the fire rat cloak, screaming his mothers name over and over again.  He could feel the heat from the flames, but his skin was not burned.  After screaming for hours he finally passed out from exhaustion, still whispering for his mother.

  As the sunlight rose over the horizon, and the sound of the rooster in the distance, Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed open, and the memories of last night came flooding into his mind.  He pulled at the robes, crying for his mother once again, but this time he managed to uncover himself.

  The house had completely collapsed, but little patches of smoke rose from places that were still burning.  His golden eyes searched the area . . . the villagers were gone . . . and so was his mother.  The memory of her screams filled his mind as he looked down to where she had been holding him.  Nothing was left . . . her body had been burnt to ashes, and the only thing that would have indicated that a body had once been there was how the prayer beads she had always worn, and the small sea shell that father had given her that had lipstick in it. (Okay, this part I added because during the special Inu-Yasha episode of 'A Fateful Love Song Before we Met' shows Inu-Yasha giving Kikyo a sea shell that had lipstick in it, and it belonged to his mother.  I haven't seen the episode personally, but I have read many episode guides to know it's true.  But anyway, I just thought it would be nice to add that)  Tears welled up in the small pups eyes, and he let out a choked sob, "Mama . . ."

  He laid down where she had once laid, tears falling down his cheeks as the truth finally settled into his mind . . . his mother was now dead . . . his father was dead . . . his brother had abandoned him . . . and he was all alone.  How long he laid there no one could really tell, the young boy did at one point stand up, and ran to the trees carrying his mothers ashes.  At the very edge of the village, he made a grave for her, using the stones he found around him.

  From that point on Inu-Yasha lived on his own, finding out by accident of his two attacks . . . Claws of Blood (I don't know how you say it in Japanese so I'll leave it like that for now)  . . . Sankotesso . . . and he learned how to survive on his own.  His hatred for humans grew each day as he was tortured and shunned by them, and so did his hatred for the demons as they tried to kill him.  It wasn't until that fateful day that he heard a whisper in the winds of a jewel to make demons more powerful, and so he headed towards the village . . . .

(End of Flash Back)

  Kagome's eyes slowly drooped as she rested her head against Miroku's shoulder, but they immediately snapped back open as she remembered the task at hand. 

  "I can see the village now!" cried Rin, looking up at her other companions.

  "It's about time!" cried Miroku, gripping his staff a little tighter.

  Kirara started to fly faster, knowing that her riding companions wanted to get there as fast as they could.  Jaken had just woken up and had almost fallen off the fire cat and was now clinging to her tail screaming at her to stop, but stopping was the last thing on Kirara's mind as she flew and Rin ran faster.

(Inu-Yasha)

The rain poured down heavily from the sky, harder than it had been all month.  It was dark outside, the thunderclouds covering up the stars, and the low rumble of the thunder would give anyone the creeps to go outside.  The wind had started to pick up as well, almost blowing the curtains right off the hooks as Kagome tempted to keep the window closed.  Her robes were very lose on her body since the giant swell in her stomach would not allow her to wear the clothes she used to.  Shippo sat quietly on the large bed that she and Inu-Yasha shared, his eyes staring out the window.

  "I'm scared Kagome . . ." whispered the small fox.

  Kagome merely smiled and walked slowly to the bed, her ankles swollen and her body feeling exhausted, "Don't worry Shippo, I'm here,"

  The fox nodded and he snuggled closer to Kagome for warmth.  A loud bang at the door scared the both of them, and the loud angry footsteps that made there way upstairs caused Shippo's tail to poof out.  As a crack of lighting came down, the bedroom door opened, causing Shippo to scream as a soaking Inu-Yasha entered the room.

  "Shit I'm soaked," shivered Inu-Yasha.  His black hair stuck to his face, the fire rat clothes soaked right through, his skin slightly pale, and his violet eyes gazed right on his mate. 

  Kagome attempted to stand up, but Inu-Yasha placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to get up,"

  "But you're soaked,"

  "I can get my own clothes,"

  Kagome just nodded and motioned for Shippo to leave them as Inu-Yasha went to his closet to get some dry clothes.

  When Shippo was gone, Kagome slowly eased herself to lye down on the soft bed, "So . . . Miroku and Sango are okay?"

  "They're fine, Miroku was having a hell of a time keeping the baby quite, and the thunder woke it up,"

  Kagome just nodded and winced as the pain in her back returned.  Putting his soaked clothes on the chair, Inu-Yasha crawled in beside his mate, "Are you okay?"

  "My back is starting to hurt,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded as his hands went to the small of her back, massaging the flesh with his skilled fingers.  Kagome gave her approval with a moan as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

  "Feel good,"

  "hmmmm"

  Inu-Yasha smiled as he massaged her back with one hand, while the other touched her abdomen, feeling her round belly, "Less than a month to go . . ."

  Kagome nodded, her hand reaching down to clasp his, "Were finally going to have a baby . . ."

  "Yes . . . and you will make a wonderful mother," whispered her mate, kissing her temple lightly.

  Kagome smiled and was about to reply, but a bang down stairs caused them both to freeze.  The crack of lightening, the roar of the thunder, and the pounding of the rain prevented Inu-Yasha from hearing anything.

  "Damn these human senses . . ." he cursed, slowly getting out of bed, "Shippo!  What the hell are you doing down there!"

  Kagome sat up and attempted to get out of the bed.

  "You stay there Kagome, I'll be right back,"

  The girl simply nodded and watched as Inu-Yasha opened the door, but screamed as she saw someone standing there.  With out his demon reflexes, Inu-Yasha was too slow to react as he was punched across the face and landed on the wooden floor.  Four bandits came into the room, one holding a terrified fox by the tail.  Two of the grabbed Inu-Yasha and pulled him up, but only to slam him against the wall to hold him back, the other easily restrained Kagome by grabbing her wrists.

  "Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha trying to break free of their grasps, but his effort was useless.

  The bandit holding Shippo walked slowly over towards Inu-Yasha, pulling a knife out of his belt, "Well . . . we certainly found a nice place to rob tonight eh boys?"

  The three other bandits laughed, their breath fresh of sake.  Inu-Yasha continued to struggle, wanting to get the bastard off his mate.  Shippo was then slammed into the wall, as he cried out in pain.  The bandit raised the knife, and before Inu-Yasha or Kagome could utter a word, the bandit brought the knife down, piercing right through the foxes throat.  Shippo never said a word as his eyes became lifeless, and blood dripped one drop at a time from his mouth as he was stuck against the wall.

  "YOU BASTARDS!" screamed Inu-Yasha, starting to use more force to release himself.

  The bandit snickered, his dark eyes falling on the human Inu-Yasha, his lips curling into a smile.  His hand formed into a fist and punched Inu-Yasha hard in the stomach, and the cracking of ribs could be heard through out the room.  Kagome was screaming from her position on the bed as she tried to get her attacker off her.  Inu-Yasha gave a rasp as the pain shocked through his body, causing his knees to shake and head to spin.  The bandit just smiled and reached to grab the knife that held the dead fox up, and pulled it out of the wall.  Shippo's body fell to the floor with a small thunk.

  Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as the knife was slowly brought closer to him.

  "Remove his shirt,"

  The two other bandits immediately ripped of Inu-Yasha's shirt, throwing it to the side.  Smiling, the bandit extended his arm, placing the blade on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and cutting it hard and deep.  Inu-Yasha screamed out into the night, but the roar of thunder covered his voice, and so the torture began.  Cuts all over his body meant for him to slowly bleed to death.  Kagome was screaming the entire time, watching as blood was splattered all over the wall and on her mate.  When the bandit stopped slashing he grabbed another knife from his belt and ordered the two other bandits to move away a little and hold his arms up.  Smiling, the bandit rammed one knife into each of Inu-Yasha's arms pinning him to wall.  Blood slowly dribbled from Inu-Yasha's mouth, his whole body covered in his own blood, and his vision becoming blurry from the blood loss.  A small pool slowly started to gather at Inu-Yasha's feet as the blood slowly ran down his body and onto the floor.  The bandit merely laughed, "Now . . . I think it's time to put an end to this torture,"

  The bandit grabbed the sword by his side, and held it up to Inu-Yasha's throat, "I could kill you . . .yes I could . . . to ease your pain and suffering . . . but why not do something better . . ."

  Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as the bandit slowly approached Kagome who was now being held down by the remaining bandits.  He couldn't even utter a word as the bandit slowly raised the sword above his mate.

  "Such a pretty girl . . . if you were not pregnant I would have taken you . . . raped you right in front of him over and over until he breathed his last breath . . . but since I can't give that to him . . . I have a better idea,"

  The sword was turned in a downward striking position, right over Kagome.  Inu-Yasha screamed as the sword came down, piercing through Kagome's stomach, all the way through her, and the dull thunk as the tip of the sword hit the floor.  Kagome lay still on the bed, as the sheets and blankets slowly stained with crimson blood.  The bandit smiled and grabbed the second sword at his side, taking a step to the side and raising the blade over Kagome's chest, only to thrust it down in the same fashion he had before.  The girl gave a small cough as blood pooled in her mouth, her eyes on her mate.

  Laughter echoed through out the room as the bandits left, leaving Inu-Yasha to watch his wife die before his eyes.  Inu-Yasha just stared ahead with his blurry eyes, softly trying to whisper Kagome's name, but his voice did not come through.  The faint smell of smoke hit his nostrils, as the house slowly became engulfed in flames.  Flooding into the room the fire burnt everything in its path.

(End)

(Sesshoumaru)

The battle had lasted longer than he had expected, but the view of his castle brought comfort to the lord.  The cat demons had once tried to invade the western lands, but the dog demon army had proven once again that they were stronger.  Leaves rustled in the wind, causing the demon lords hair to blow in his face momentarily.  The dew shimmered in the grass as the moons light slowly passed over it through the clouds.  As Sesshoumaru got closer and closer to the castle, he deeply inhaled the familiar scents of his servants and the homecoming smell his castle seemed to give, making him feel at him home.  The gates opened at his command as he walked down the stone path to the front door.  Pushing the golden doors Sesshoumaru entered his castle.  No one of course was there to greet him since the soldiers were supposed to return tomorrow, but he had wanted to get home early to see Rin.  She was now the becoming age of sixteen, and perhaps she would give the lord some clue of how she really felt for him.  The castle was quite dark, and not one single torch had been lit.  Sesshoumaru headed towards the stairs to go check on Rin, but as he smelled the castle once again, he realized that she wasn't here.  Stopping at the base of the stairs he closed his eyes and smelled the air around his grounds, and realized that she was outside, and he smelled a scent that he did not recognize.  It was human . . . a male to be exact . . . however Sesshoumaru sighed, and knew that it was probably one of her friends from the village visiting.  Walking back outside he headed towards the gardens where Rin's scent was coming from.  Moving at a graceful pace, Sesshoumaru took the time to admire the different plants since it had been almost a year since he had taken a walk in his own garden.  He came to a large bush of lilacs and could tell was on the other side.  Deciding to surprise her, he waited for the wind to rustle the bushes so he could crawl inside and give her a quick surprise.    Pulling one branch down he could see his lovely mate to be sitting on the stone bench.  The lilacs had covered his scent, so she couldn't tell that he was there.  As the wind blew again Sesshoumaru moved another branch, his feet on their toes to prepare his leap, but his whole body froze as an arm came and wrapped around Rin's shoulders.  Moving the branch a little more, he could now see her sitting beside a young man.  Sesshoumaru immediately recognized him as the head boy's son, Li, down at the nearest village.  Rin still sat straight in her silver robes that showed off her soft curves as her hair hanged loosely down her back.  Sesshoumaru stood still, not knowing if he wanted to be spotted.

  "I hear that the war is almost over," said Li, staring up at the diamond like sky, his arm wrapping around Rin more tightly.

  "Yes . . . it is almost over," sighed Rin, resting her head on the Li's shoulder.

  "Do . . . do you miss him?

  "Sesshoumaru?"

  "Yes . . ."

  "I miss him . . ."

  Li nodded and held Rin more tighter, "Are you . . . are you still going to become his mate?"

  Rin looked deep into Li's eyes, her golden ones shinning in the moonlight, "I . . . I'm not so sure now,"

  Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly, wanting to hear more as fear slowly ebbed into his body.

  "We have become closer this last year . . . don't you think so Rin?"

  Rin merely nodded and looked back up at the full moon.

  "Rin . . . I must admit my feelings for you . . ."

  "Li . . . please . . ."

  "I don't care whether you are a demon or not . . . I have fallen in love with you . . . I love how you care about others, I love the way you walk, how your hair gracefully moves, and the sparkle in your eyes.  At the mere sight of you I fall to my knees,"

  "Li . . ."

  Li released Rin and got on his knees in front of her, his hands clasping hers, "Rin . . . please tell me how you feel . . . I will understand if you love Sesshoumaru . . . but please tell me whether I can ask you to be my wife, or if I should move in my life . . . it would break me if you chose him . . . but it is your heart . . . not mine,"

  Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and he tried to control his breathing as anger started to build in him.  How dare this mortal want to take his Rin away, she had already promised him that they would be together.  Instead of killing the boy he would watch the mortals heart break as Rin declined his offer.

  Rin stared down at Li, her face really showing no emotion, but her words were enough to explain how she was feeling, "Li . . . Sesshoumaru is . . . he is more like a father to me . . . he told me that he was in love with me . . . but I . . . I don't share the same feelings as him,"

  Li's eyes lit up, while Sesshoumaru's darkened.

  "The spell placed on me is to keep me a demon if I were to fall in love with Sesshoumaru, but . . . I will become human if I don't love him,"

  Li stood up, his hands cupping Rin's cheek, "Rin . . . please say it . . . please say that you love me,"

  Sesshoumaru watched with wide eyes, hoping that she would not even whisper those words.

  "I . . . I love you Li . . . and I would be happy to be your wife,"

  The whole world came crashing down on Sesshoumaru as Li gave a cry for joy and hugged Rin, lifting her off the stone bench and twirling her around.  Already he could see the magic keeping her demon slowly start to fade.  Li kissed Rin fully on the lips, his arms holding her close to him.  Sesshoumaru knew he should leave, but for some reason he couldn't . . . he couldn't take his eyes off the one he had lost.  Rin's slim arms wrapped around Li's neck as she gave a soft moan of approval from the kiss.  Li slowly pulled Rin to the ground as he hovered over top of her, his hands wandering over her body as his lips continued to kiss hers.  Sesshoumaru contained a growl as he watched the man's hands slip into Rin's robes, feeling her warm flesh with his fingers.  Rin never told him to stop, but instead encouraged him as her own hands moved over his flesh.  The lord of the western lands watched painfully as they touched each other with their hands and lips until finally he couldn't handle anymore and fled from the scene.  The couple stopped by the sudden rustle of the bush, and what ever Rin had left of her demon nose, she could smell Sesshoumaru.  Gasping she got up and left Li there shirtless as she ran after the young lord.  Sesshoumaru could hear her running towards him, but he did not run faster to get away.

  "Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin, finally catching up to him, standing in his way.

  Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes and read her emotions.  She was sorry . . . sorry that he had to find out the way he did, but her love for the boy was still in her eyes, and her face flushed from kissing him.  The two said nothing as Sesshoumaru stepped around Rin and into the castle, leaving her there with her untied robes.  Sesshoumaru walked slowly through the castle to his chamber, slamming the door behind him.  The one thing he had been looking forward in life had now been taken away from him.  He had wanted Rin to become his mate, to love her and give her his pups so that they could raise them together.  Taking a seat on his bed, Sesshoumaru stared at the full moon shining through his window.  He couldn't help the emotions running through him, since he had seen the only one he would ever love touched by another man.  Sesshoumaru could feel the tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall . . . he was Sesshoumaru . . . Lord of the Western Lands . . .

  A small knock at the door caused him to look up as Rin walked in, her robes still untied as her hands kept the material over her body.

  "Sesshoumaru . . . please . . . hear me out,"

  Sesshoumaru turned his head, not knowing if he could hide his emotions if he looked at her.

  "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry you had to see us like that . . . but what I said is true . . . I love you Sesshoumaru . . . but not the way you love me . . . I see you as my father . . . someone who has raised me,"

  The lord of the western lands said nothing, his face still staring at the wall.

  "I love him . . .  Sesshoumaru I love Li . . . I don't want to be a demon anymore . . . I want to become mortal so I can be with him,"

  Before Sesshoumaru could gain control over his emotions he grabbed Rin, pinning her to the bed as he hovered over her, and couldn't help himself as he kissed her.  The longing he had felt for so long to kiss her ruby lips broke through.  He could feel her squirming under him, not relaxed as she had been when Li was over top of her.  His lips left hers and she tried to get away from him, pushing him off her as she tried to stand.  His eyes got a slight glimpse of her naked body, making his desire grow more.

  "No!  I don't love you Sesshoumaru!  I never will that way!" screamed Rin, tears running like rivers down her eyes.

  It was then that Sesshoumaru realized what he had been about to do . . . to take the one he wanted most by force.  Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, his eyes on the floor. 

  "Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin softly.

  Sesshoumaru did not answer, instead he grabbed Tokijin at his hip, slowly raising it above his head and to his throat.  The last thing he heard was Rin's scream.

(End)

  They ran through the village, not caring if they were being stared at or yelled at, all they knew was that they had to find Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru.  Rin used her nose to track down their scents to the edge of the village where a pile of rubble was covered in a thick cloud of fog.

  "They're in there!" cried Rin, waiting for Kagome and Miroku to dismount from Kirara.

  Jaken scrambled by Rin's side sniffing the air, "I smell something strange in there as well, some sort of plant,"

  Kagome walked slowly towards the bridge, and was about to take a step on the wood, but was stopped by Rin.

  "Don't!  Look there," Rin pointed.

  Kagome looked where Rin was pointing and saw the brown vines that covered the bridge, if Rin hadn't stopped her she would have stepped on it.

  "I recognize this plant," hissed Miroku.

  "What type is it?" asked Kagome.

  "Remember the illusionary death plants that we were caught in when Kikyo was kidnapped by Naraku?"

  At Kagome's nod Miroku continued, "This plant is almost the same, except it grows were restless souls dwell and cannot move on.  Anyone who is touched by the plant is drawn into their pasts while the plant slowly wraps itself around you, and when you witness your worse fear, it digs deep into you, sucking the life from you,"

  "So . . . Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha are in there?" asked Jaken.

  Miroku turned to the villagers who had now gathered behind them, "Tell us!  When did this fog begin to appear?"

  No one stepped forward at first, but finally an older man did, "Almost three month's ago,"

  Miroku turned his head back towards the mist, "Tell me something Kagome, how did Inu-Yasha's mother die?"

  Kagome sighed, "She was burned alive in the house,"

  Miroku nodded, his eyes darting back and forth over the land that was covered in mist, "Something has happened . . . if she has been at peace for all these years why now is her spirit unrested?"

  The monk returned his gaze to the villagers, "Was there a grave made for Natasha?"

  The villagers remainder silent, their eyes darting back and forth from one another.

  "Answer him!" screamed Kagome, knowing that time was against them.

  "No grave was supposed to be made for that bitch . . . however we discovered one across the river," answered the old man.

  "And what exactly did you do to it?" asked Miroku.

  "They destroyed it . . . it's obvious isn't it?" answered Rin, looking at the villagers guilty faces, "That is why Natasha's spirit has awoken . . . the grave that her own son made for her was destroyed, her ashes thrown into the river,"

  Kagome stared back at the foggy area, "Is there anyway we can get in there?"

  "There is . . . fire is one way to draw the plant back, however we could burn Inu-Yasha and anyone else trapped in there . . . Kagome are you able to use your bow and arrow?" asked Miroku.

  "As long as I don't put much power behind it to hurt that baby then yes,"

  "Good, we shall do that then . . . Hey You!" called Miroku, pointing to one of the villagers, "Give Kagome your bow and arrows,"

 "Now just hold on one minute here!  Who the hell are you people?" asked the old man.

  Jaken and Rin were the first to step up, "I am Sesshoumaru's loyal servant,"

  "I am Sesshoumaru's future mate,"

  "And what about you two?"

  Kagome didn't even turn around when she spoke, "I am Inu-Yasha's mate, this is Miroku . . . one of his friends,"

  "That half breed has a mate?" cried the villagers at once.

  Tiring of their stupidity, Miroku walked forward and grabbed the bow and arrows from the young villager and handed them to Kagome.  They all walked to the edge of the bridge, "So, now what?" asked Kagome.

  "Just aim the arrows at the ground and fire, as long as we walk along the path of the arrows, the vines won't touch us," informed Miroku, standing behind Kagome.

  Kagome shot the first arrow at the beginning of the bridge, and the vines disappeared instantly.  Rin followed close behind Miroku with Jaken on her back, and Kirara had reverted back to her smaller form to ride on Miroku's shoulder.  When they made it all the way across the bridge, the fog had disappeared revealing what was inside.  The vines were everywhere, and small cocoons like used with spiders were the evidence of the victims that had been ensnared.  All hope of finding Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru alive seemed impossible at first, until a piece of silver hair caught Kagome's attention from two of the cocoons.  The two demons were almost completely covered by the vines, but not entirely.

  "They are witnessing their worst fears, Kagome we must get them down now!" cried Miroku.

  Kagome nodded and aimed her arrow at the base of the vines that were keeping Inu-Yasha and Sessshoumaru up.  Releasing her arrow, there was a blinding flash of pink light, causing everyone to shield their eyes.  There was a loud bang and the light disappeared as Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open as they landed on the ground.  Sesshoumaru had a cut on his throat, which was slowly healing, but Inu-Yasha seemed to have cuts everywhere, but they were slowly healing as well.

  "Inu-Yasha!" screamed Kagome, running to her mate's side.  Rin had done the same by running to Sesshoumaru.

  "Ka . . .Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha, rubbing his head.

  The girl gave a nod before wrapping her arms tightly around her mate, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

  "What happened?" asked Sesshoumaru, getting to his feet.

  "I'll explain in a moment, but right now we need to get rid of these fines," said Miroku.

  "I'll take care of that," said Inu-Yasha, grabbing the sword by his side.  Everyone stood behind him so they weren't caught in the blast, "Kaze No Kizu!"

  The scar of the wind incinerated the vines and the corpses that had been rotting in their grasp.  Then nothing was left but crumbled statues and some piles burnt old wood.  The fog disappeared and a small glow from the ground caught Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's attention.  The glow seemed to grow brighter as the outline of a woman lying down appeared, wearing colorful robes.  Putting his sword away Inu-Yasha ran towards the spirit of his mother with Sesshoumaru at his heels.  The others remained where they are, but watched the scene before them.  Kneeling down, Inu-Yasha tried to keep his emotions in tact, "Mo . . .mother?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  And so it was her, almost like a ghost with her see through form, but she looked the same as she did the day she died, lying where she had protected her son at the cost of her life, "My son," she whispered.

  Inu-Yasha nodded, his hand reaching out to touch her, but it simply past through her.

  "It's been so long . . . you've grown into a man . . . and you Sesshoumaru . . . look the same as ever . . ." whispered Natasha.

  Sesshoumaru nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

  "Don't worry . . . I forgive you . . . you were angry at the death of your father . . . my mate . . . I don't hold any grudges,"

  Sesshoumaru just stared and gave a quick nod, "Your spirit is free now,"

  "Yes . . . I was angered by the villagers for desecrating my grave that my little boy had made for me . . . but now . . ."

  "I'll make you a new grave mother . . .  I'll make you one by mine and Kagome's home . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "That . . . would be nice,"  sighed Natasha.  Slowly her form started to disappear, "I must be leaving now . . . good bye my son . . . good bye Sesshoumaru,"

  The two demons nodded and watched as Natasha slowly disappeared, and the only thing left was a small jar, containing her remaining ashes.  Inu-Yasha picked up the jar, and placed it in his robes.  Both demons stood, and approached the others who were waiting for them. 

  "Well shall we head home?" asked Miroku, looking back and forth between Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru.

  "Home sounds good, however . . ." said Inu-Yasha.

  "However what?" asked Kagome.

  "I need to take some frustration out of me . . . and this village did send me and my brother into a death trap, not to mention they did destroy my mothers grave," sighed Inu-Yasha, his eyes on Kagome to see if she would see where this was going.

  "I feel the same way," said Sesshoumaru.

  "So you want to destroy the village is that it?" asked Kagome and Rin in unison.

  "Not destroy it no!  I would never allow that to happen in my lands," said Sesshoumaru, "Just a couple of the huts  . . ."

  Rin and Kagome sighed, " As long as you don't kill anyone I suppose that's alright,"

  Inu-Yasha smiled and cracked his knuckles, following his brother across the bridge.

TBC . . . .

I am so so so so so sorry for the long update, but hell this chapter was so long, I mean come on, I also had tests to do, so give me a little credit here!  I don't have much to say except review and tell me what you think!

Lynns   


	47. Preparations

  Well I must say that I'm rather depressed as I write this next chapter.  My boyfriend broke up with me, so I'm writing this to make me feel better.  Anyways!  I'm still getting complaints that the pearl is in Inu-Yasha's right eye.  Well whether you believe me or not, I don't care anymore, I have the manga, I know what I see and it's on the left.  When you look at it, it does look like it's on the right.  Anyways, the story is taking a jump ahead to the beginning of December where the gang is ready to go on the Christmas vacation back to the mountains.  Now as how far Kagome and Sango are with their pregnancy, in the last chapter the month was about mid July, Kagome is about seven months pregnant, and Sango is around eight and a half.  With me so far?  All right, let's begin then.

Chapter Forty-Five

Winter Wonderland

  The full mooned shined brightly before the dark clouds covered it once again.  Snow softly fell from the sky into the silver mane of the half demon outside.  Inu-Yasha closed the door to the small shed and walked back into the house carrying more firewood into the house.  Shippo was waiting at the front door, ready to open it for the half demon and then close it once he was inside.

  "It's starting to get cold out there," sighed Shippo, locking the door.

  Inu-Yasha simply nodded and immediately headed over to the fireplace where Kagome was sitting.  The half demon had grabbed the most comfortable chair in the room for her to sit in, and a stool to put up her swollen ankles up on.  Throwing a few logs into the fire, Inu-Yasha set the rest down and knelt by Kagome's side.  She was asleep and had a warm blanket wrapped around her.  She was wearing a red cotton nightgown, and a black furry robe.  Her hair hung loosely down her shoulders, and on her feet made Inu-Yasha chuckle slightly since they were white dog slippers.

  "When did she fall asleep?" asked Inu-Yasha, his eyes still on his mate.

  "Just when you went outside to get the fire wood, she kept mumbling something about over protecting, pig head mate," smiled Shippo, ready to run if he needed to.

  Inu-Yasha ignored the comment and rested his head softly on Kagome's swelling tummy.  He could hear the pup's heartbeat beating along with Kagome's, and smiled as he heard it move within her womb.

  "So are we all going to the cabin?" asked the fox.

  Inu-Yasha turned to the fox and shushed him before whispering, "Yes . . . were all going.  Kagome wants to leave sometime tomorrow,"

  "Where will I be sleeping?" asked Shippo.

  Inu-Yasha held back his growl since this was the fourth time today he would be telling the fox this, "Kagome and I will be sharing a room, Sesshoumaru and Rin will also have a room, Sango and Miroku will have the room across from ours, and Kohaku, Souta, and you will be sharing a room as well,"

  Shippo nodded, "Well, I'm heading to bed, "The fox headed to the small stair case and scampered up to his room.

  Inu-Yasha smiled since the fox was finally gone and went back to what he was doing before.

  After the incident with his mother's soul, they had returned back to Kaede's village and started working on the houses again.  Inu-Yasha had made a fairly large house for him and his mate.  There was a small upstairs that had Shippo's small room, and another for storage, but most of the rooms were down stairs.   The front door led right into the sitting room, which had a few chairs and couches from Kagome's time.  Inu-Yasha had a lot of fun getting all that through the well.  Then there were two doorways, one led into the kitchen, and the other led into a long hall, which led to the other rooms.  Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's room was at the very end, then the nursery for the baby, next was Kagome's private room where she would do some sewing, but mostly she kept pictures and made plenty of photo albums.  The next two rooms were spare bedrooms for when they had company.

  As for Sango and Miroku's house, the monk had really out done himself since the house was bigger than Inu-Yasha's.  There were a lot of bedrooms, a hug kitchen and sitting room.  When Sango learned that there were over ten bedrooms, she grew a little nervous since Miroku had actually meant he wanted a lot of kids.

 Inu-Yasha stared at the old grandfather clock and realized it was almost midnight.  Even though he hated some of the modern day tools, the clock he didn't mind as much.  Making sure the fire was fairly low so it wouldn't burn the house down, Inu-Yasha carefully picked Kagome up and carried her to their bedroom.  The king size bed was covered in layers of fuzzy blankets and furs to keep them warm on the winter nights.  Setting her down on his side of the bed, he pulled back the covers and fluffed her pillows to make her more comfortable.  Going back to his side, he removed her black robe and dog slippers before sliding his mate on her side of the bed and pulling the covers back over her.  Nodding his head in satisfaction, he left her for just a moment to make sure all the lanterns and lights were out before returning to his room.  Pulling off his clothes and setting them on the chair near by, he went to the window first to make sure the blind and window was completely closed.  Inu-Yasha crawled into the bed, snuggling closer to Kagome to keep her warm.  He prayed silently that he wouldn't be forced to sleep on the couch again if Kagome started moving in her sleep, but for now she was still, breathing softly.  Kissing Kagome softly on the temple, his hands moved to her swollen womb, "Better not do a lot of kicking tonight . . . I don't feel like sleeping on the couch again," the half demon whispered to the unborn pup.  His hand remained on his mate's stomach as he buried his face into Kagome's soft silky hair.  Inu-Yasha's ears twitched slightly as he heard the wind start to blow harder, and could hear the wind chimes outside.  Closing his eyes, Inu-Yasha's last thoughts of what would happen tomorrow.

  Sesshoumaru stood leaned against the horse carriage as Jaken put some of their traveling bags into the back.

  "I'm leaving you and Jarlarg in charge while I'm gone," said Sesshoumaru.

  Jaken simply nodded, but the lord could smell that the imp was rather excited he would be looking over the western lands for a month.  Rin came walking out of the castle with Jarlarg by her side.  Sesshoumaru noticed that the old demon was moving slower that he usually did.  Must be because of the weather thought Sesshoumaru.

  "Are we ready to go?" asked Rin, glancing at the castle and then back at Sesshoumaru.

  "I believe we are,"

  Rin smiled and climbed into the carriage, with Sesshoumaru right behind her.

  "What should we do if there if there is any sort of trouble we can't handle?" asked Jaken.

  "You will ask for the north wolf tribes help, ask for Kouga," said Sesshoumaru through the small window.  Giving a nod to the driver and closing the curtain on the carriage window, they were off.  Rin sat close to Sesshoumaru with her head resting on the lord's shoulder.

  "Tired?" asked the lord.

  "A little," yawned Rin.

  "Then sleep . . . we'll reach my brothers village by tonight,"

  Rin nodded and snuggled more into Sesshoumaru's shoulder, using it as a pillow.  Sesshoumaru let a smile slip as he glanced out the window, they were moving at a fast speed since of course demon horses moved faster than normal horses.  Feeling sleep tugging at his eyes as well, Sesshoumaru leaned against the soft velvet cushions of the carriage and fell asleep as well.

  Inu-Yasha trudged through the snow as he carried Kagome in his arms.  Shippo was sitting on his left shoulder and making sure none of their traveling bags fell in the snow.  The half demon had a rather large bump on his chin for being sat so many times by Kagome.  Inu-Yasha had made a big fuss of her walking in the snow and wanted to carry her to Miroku's hut, but Kagome had screamed back at him that she was fine and he was making to big of a deal out of this.  After being sat seven times and not giving up, Kagome finally gave in and allowed her mate to carry her.  Shippo had had a laughing fit over the whole incident, but now things had calmed down.  The snow had stopped falling and the wind had stopped blowing earlier in the morning.  They were now heading over to Sango and Miroku's to stay there until Sesshoumaru and Rin arrived sometime during the evening.  However, Sango and Kagome would be going through the well around noon so they could rest at Mrs. Higurashi's house.  Of course Sango and Kagome had made a big deal over the situation saying they were perfectly fine, but after ten sits that time and Miroku's persuasion, they agreed that they would leave earlier.  As they followed the familiar path, Kagome was softly grumbling under her breath.

  "I love you too," said Inu-Yasha, since his sensitive ears had picked up the 'insensitive jerk' comment.

  "Oh . . . you heard that?" asked Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha smiled, "You've been calling me names ever since we left the house,"

  Kagome frowned and snuggled closer to Inu-Yasha's shoulder, "I'm sorry,"

  The half demon chuckled and kissed Kagome's forehead, "Don't worry about it, your pregnant so you get mood swings.  At least your not puking all the time like you were a month ago,"

  "If you weren't carrying me right now I would say the 's' word," hissed Kagome.

  "Hmm, maybe I should carry you all the time then," chuckled Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome lightly slapped Inu-Yasha's shoulder and closed her eyes.  She was quite exhausted from yelling at Inu-Yasha this morning, and her whole body hurt as well, which didn't make matters any better.

  "Am I going to go with Kagome and Sango too?" asked Shippo, talking for the first time in minutes.

  "I suppose runt, and Kohaku and Kirara will be going with you," sighed Inu-Yasha.

  "Yeah!  I'll get to play with Souta,"

  Inu-Yasha just simply nodded his head and turned at the fork in the path to get to Sango's faster.  He could tell that Kagome was starting to get angry again, and didn't feel like getting sat again, although he was getting pretty used to be sat at least once a day.  After a brief explanation from Kagome's mother, he found out about her mood swings, and how pregnant women could be a little touchy about certain things.

  Inu-Yasha was rather happy that they were going back to the cabin for Christmas, and couldn't wait to teach Miroku how to ski or skate.  Watching that monk fall on his ass would be quite entertaining.  Walking past a couple of trees, they finally saw Miroku's large house near by.  Inu-Yasha started to walk a little faster before Kagome could decide how many times she would sit him when he would set her down.  As they neared the house, Miroku stood on the porch and waved to them, walking towards them in his usual monk clothes.

  "Can I help you with anything?" asked the monk.

  "No, I got things under control,"

  Miroku glanced at Kagome and giggled, "How many times did she sit you before she would let you carry her,"

  "Can it monk," growled Inu-Yasha.

  Once they reached the house, Kagome was set down and Inu-Yasha's back was spared form being sit as Kagome marched into the house.

  "Did she sleep well last night?" asked Miroku, walking inside.

  "She did for most of the night, but early in the morning the pup started to do a little kick boxing.  I swear, only a boy would be that much trouble,"

  Miroku paused and turned around, "You mean she hasn't told you?"

  "Told me what?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "That you're having a girl,"

  "How the hell do you know that monk?"

  "I can't believe she didn't tell you.  It happened when you were going to your old village and . . ." the poor monk was cut off as a bucket was smashed over his head by his wife.  Sango looked angrier than ever with Kagome standing by her side.  Sango's womb was a bit bigger than Kagome's, and laughter could be heard from the kitchen, which was obviously Kohaku's.

  "You jerk!  It was supposed to be a surprise for Inu-Yasha, now you've ruined it!" screamed Sango, stomping into the kitchen with Shippo following her.  Instead of tending to his injured fried, Inu-Yasha crossed over to Kagome.

  "Is it true?  We're really having a girl?"

  Kagome nodded, "I told the doctor I didn't want to know, but she accidentally let it slip,"

  Inu-Yasha smiled and kissed his mate on the forehead, "As long as the babies healthy, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl,"

  "So what are you going to name her?"

  "What?"

  "Well you get to name her, so any ideas?"

  Inu-Yasha thought for a minute, "I'll think about it while were at the cabin,"

  Kagome nodded and then headed into the kitchen to look after her friend.  Inu-Yasha then helped Miroku to his feet, "You alright there?"

  Miroku simply nodded, his hands firmly on his head as he dealt with the pounding pain throbbing in his skull.

  "You might want to get used to it, you would not believe how many times Kagome sits me in a day,"

  "However you deserve it half the time," hissed Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha simply growled at the monk before heading into the kitchen.

  The rest of the morning was quiet as Miroku packed his and Sango's things for the trip to the cabin.  Inu-Yasha had managed to borrow one of the carts from the villagers since Sango and Kagome refused to be carried by their husbands this time.  Inu-Yasha then carried Kagome and Sango safely through the well and made sure they were comfortable in the Higurashi house.  They were greeted by hugs and kisses from Mrs. Higurashi, and the baby conversations began of clothes and how they planned to do the nursery.  Inu-Yasha of course made sure Sango and Kagome were comfortable and safe before he himself was dragged into the conversation.  Traveling back through the well, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kohaku, Shippo, and the remaining luggage before heading back.  Souta was happy to have Kohaku to play with, and Shippo immediately headed for the video games.  Inu-Yasha made it strictly clear that Kagome and Sango could not go outside or upstairs, but that just earned that half demon a belly flop to the flour, and as the spell started to wear off, Inu-Yasha made a mental note that maybe he should shut up half the time.

  When he returned to the past, Inu-Yasha and the monk returned to Miroku's home to make sure everything was all right before they left the place for a month.  It was now later in the afternoon, and the two decided to take a small nap since they doubted they would get much sleep tonight. 

  As the sun started to set, Sesshoumaru's carriage finally arrived before dark.

  "About time you got here," grumbled Inu-Yasha.

  Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and grabbed the bags from the carriage.  Rin gave instructions to the driver on when they would be returning before the carriage took off back towards the west.

  "Are we ready to go?" asked Inu-Yasha, tapping his foot in the snow.

  "Yup, were ready to go," chirped Rin, pulling Sesshoumaru by the arm as they followed Inu-Yasha and Miroku to the well. 

  As they traveled through time Inu-Yasha warned Sesshoumaru that Sango and Kagome would be a little moody during the trip, however the lord didn't seemed worried at all by this news.

  When they entered to Higurashi house, Kagome and Sango were fast asleep upstairs while Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo were still playing video games.  Mrs. Higurashi took the men aside and explained she had already bought all their Christmas gifts today from the women, however they would have to go shopping some time on the trip to get their gifts for their mates.  Sesshoumaru and Rin at first weren't quite sure why they needed gifts in the first place, but after a quick explanation from Miroku they caught on quickly. 

  When ten o'clock rolled around, everyone headed to bed since tomorrow was going to be quite the busy day.  Mrs. Higurashi had rented them a van to take to the cabin, and had packed all their clothes and supplies into it as well.  She also gave Inu-Yasha some money for them to buy food since there wasn't any room left in the van.  Soon everyone was fast asleep, and there thoughts of tomorrow playing in there minds.

TBC . . .

  I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, but hey it's better than nothing right?  I'm afraid with school ending the updates are going to be a little slower.  That is unless we get a new computer.  You see I can update from my house, but it takes me forever to type, but I guess It's better than no update at all.  Well just review and tell me what you think

Lynns


	48. Back to the Cabin

  Well this is good news for you guys, I'm going to be trying to update as much as possible since the summer is coming and I won't be able to update as much as I would like to.  Anyways, let us move on shall we . . . oh!  And yes this chapter will be longer than the last.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Forty-Six

  The first light from the sunrise caused the half demon to wake.  Yawning, Inu-Yasha pushed himself up off the floor, glancing at his mate who was sleeping soundly on her side.  Smiling, Inu-Yasha got to his knees, wresting his arms on the bed to just look at his mate sleep peacefully in the land of dreams.  Sighing softly, Inu-Yasha got onto his feet and grabbed the blue robe on Kagome's chair, and headed downstairs.  Hitting the bottom step, he could see Sesshoumaru sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a steaming cup of coffee.

  "You like that modern day stuff?" asked Inu-Yasha, pouring himself a cup.

  "You got me addicted to it last time I was here,"

  Inu-Yasha chuckled and took a seat across from his brother.

  "How is your pregnant mate?"

  "She's fine, I had to sleep on the floor again last night,"

  "Luckily I won't have to deal with that anytime soon," sighed Sesshoumaru taking another sip from his mug.

  Inu-Yasha nodded and stared out the glass sliding door, "What did you see?"

  Sesshoumaru put his mug down and stared at his brother, "What?"

  "When we were trapped in those vines . . . what did you see?"

  The young lord took one more sip before setting his cup down on the table, his hands clasped together, "I suppose we never did talk about what each of us saw did we?"

  "No . . . we've been each so busy . . ."

  Sesshoumaru merely nodded, following Inu-Yasha's gaze through the window, "I saw many things . . . mostly the past . . ."

  "Same here," whispered Inu-Yasha, "The happy times I had long forgotten . . . but the painful ones as well,"

  "I know . . . I saw some as well . . ."

  The two brothers were silent for a moment, and after a while Sesshoumaru finally spoke, "I saw myself and father meeting Natasha for the first time, and then when he asked her to be his mate.  I saw you being born, fencing lessons with father in the court yard . . . and then when I abandoned you and Natasha,"

  Inu-Yasha's eyes were back on his brother, and so many questions were flooding through his head . . . what had his mother been like when she was younger . . . "Is that all?  Did you also see your worst fear?"

  Sesshoumaru nodded.

  "I saw you and father visiting me and mother, her almost being raped, almost being beaten to death by the villagers, the black pearl being put in my eye . . . and when my mother died,"

  The two were once again silent, both pondering in their minds whether they should tell the other their worst fear.

  "At first the vision was happy . . . Kagome being pregnant in our home . . . Shippo was living with us . . . and it was a new moon night . . ."

  Sesshoumaru unclasped his hands and took another sip from his coffee, but his eyes remained on his brother.

  "Then four bandits barge in . . . they killed Shippo with one stroke of a knife . . . then they pinned me to the wall, punching me . . . I couldn't do anything as one held Kagome down . . . then the torture began . . . they sliced me everywhere . . . slowly bleeding to death as they jammed a knife into each of my arms . . . pinning me to the wall . . . I felt so weak . . . then they approached Kagome, saying if she wasn't pregnant, that they would rape her over and over again in front of my own eyes until I drew my last breath . . . but they did worse . . . they rammed a sword through her stomach . . ."

  Sesshoumaru slightly flinched when he heard Inu-Yasha say that, and was thankful that his brother did not notice.

  "It pierced right through her . . . then they took another sword, ramming it through her chest, and I had to watch her slowly die on our bed.  The house was then set on fire, burning everything . . ."

  "So that is why you had cuts all over your body when we were released . . ."

  Inu-Yasha nodded taking a rather large sip from his coffee cup, and then remembered that Sesshoumaru had had a large cut on his throat when they had woken up.  However he doubted that his brother would even mention a word what he saw.

  "I had been at war with the cat demons . . . one that lasted for over a year . . . leaving Rin in charge of the castle . . . she was sixteen . . . and when I returned . . . she was with a human . . . one of the head mans son . . . and she had fallen in love with him in my absence . . . and wanted to become mortal again . . . after witnessing that I fled to the castle, but Rin hear my clothing rustling in the bush and she followed me, apologizing that I had to find out the way I did.  Then I kissed her . . . the desire for her finally breaking, but she backed away from my touch, screaming she would never love me like that . . . and then I grabbed Tokijin . . ."

  "Don't tell me you intended to kill yourself?" asked Inu-Yasha, almost thunderstruck on what his brother was telling him.

  "Indeed I did,"

  Inu-Yasha was in pure shock on his face, his mouth hide open and his eyes wide like baseballs.  It took the half demon a moment to shake the shock off, "The proud Sesshoumaru killing himself . . . it just doesn't make sense . . ."

  Sesshoumaru chuckled, it was deep laugh that gave Inu-Yasha the chills, "Yes . . . like you little brother there are things that people do not know about me . . . true I am proud . . . however . . . to see the only thing I looked forward in life taken away from me in front of my eyes . . ."

  Inu-Yasha's eyes softened, trying to imagine what it would be like if Kagome had been taken away from him.

  "Some part of my soul died . . . I've lived a pretty good life . . . a good one hundred years . . . I had traveled Japan . . . doing terrible things . . . and I have done some things I am not proud of . . . such as abandoning you and Natasha . . . and because of that she died, and you were abandoned . . . . I almost felt that there was no point to my life . . . for you see . . . Rin is the only thing that makes me happy . . . I love watching her grow into the woman she will become . . . and hopefully I will become her mate . . . and she will love me the way I love her,"

  Inu-Yasha was lost for words for a few seconds, "You know . . .this is all still weird to me . . ."

  Sesshoumaru laughed again, "Yes . . . perhaps it may even take years for you to understand me . . . however until then I guess I'll just be surprising you a lot,"

  Inu-Yasha chuckled slightly and drank the rest of his coffee.

  Unknown to the two demons Rin stood silently at the door way, and had been listening to their whole conversation.  Is that what Sesshoumaru had seen when he had been hanging from those terrible vines?  Breaking his heart because she fell in love with a mortal.  Rin slowly walked away from the kitchen and back downstairs to her and Sesshoumaru's room.  She was still too young to tell if she was indeed in love with the lord . . . however time would soon tell if she was or not.  In a couple of weeks it would be her thirteenth birthday . . . and perhaps when she had turned sixteen or seventeen . . . should be able to tell if she was in love with the lord or not. (Don't worry people . . . I have planned a Sesshoumaru and Rin chappie when she's older . . . I know it's a big spoiler, but hell I'm in a good mood)

  This time instead of creeping up the stairs, she walked up them normally to let Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru know she was coming.  She was wearing an old pair Kagome's light blue fuzzy PJ's that had a black puppy on the back and left pant leg.

  "Good morning Rin . . .why are you up so early?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  Sesshoumaru gave her a nod and slid the chair beside him out, letting her know she could sit beside him.

  "I hear you two . . . and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I could join you,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

  "That would be fine,"

  Inu-Yasha stood and grabbed a small packet of hot chocolate from the cupboard and mixed it in with the hot water in the kettle

 "What time are we leaving today?" asked Sesshoumaru, grabbing the coffee pot of the table to refill his cup.

  "Some time this afternoon.  Everything is packed in the vehicle for our clothes, skates, skii's and other winter gear Mrs. Higurashi bought for you guys.  After we unpack, Miroku and I will head to the grocery store to get some food supplies for us . . . then we should be set,"

  "What are we going to do up there?" asked Rin.

  Inu-Yasha passed Rin her hot chocolate and took his seat back in his chair, "Well last year we didn't bring the TV . . .that's the picture box thing in the living room.  Were bringing that so Kagome and Sango don't get too bored while they're in the house.  As for the rest of us, that is a secret . . ." he said it sort of mysterious and the same way an anime character had done it on the TV.

  Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sipped on his coffee again muttering under his breath.  Inu-Yasha was about to growl at his brother, but suddenly his head snapped up and his ears were twitching wildly.

  "Excuse me for a second," said Inu-Yasha, getting from his seat and heading upstairs.

  Sesshoumaru listened carefully, and so did Rin to why Inu-Yasha left.

  "Kagome's awake," sighed Rin, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

  "I have a feeling things are going to become really interesting at the cabin with those two ladies pregnant," said Sesshoumaru.

  Rin nodded, giving Sesshoumaru a warm smile before standing up and going to the foot of the stairs to watch as Inu-Yasha helped a sleepy Kagome down the stairs.  She was wearing a cotton  blue nightgown, and the picture of a white dog was on the swell of her tummy.

  "Sleep well?" asked Rin.

  Kagome shook her head, "I could barely sleep last night . . .the baby kept kicking me . . ."

  Rin nodded sympathetically and went back to the table to grab a chair for Kagome to sit on.

  "The pup still kicking you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

  "Yes . . . and she's putting a lot of pressure on my spine," whimpered Kagome, taking the seat beside her mate.

  Sesshoumaru set his coffee cup down and waited for Inu-Yasha to take a seat before speaking, "Inu-Yasha . . .have you ever tried talking to the pup?"

  "What are you talking about?" asked Inu-Yasha, his one hand was rubbing his mates lower back, while the other was on her shoulder.

  "I've seen it done with a lot of the male dog demons when their mates are pregnant.  When ever the pup is kicking or putting pressure on the mothers back the male will growl, yip, whine, or woof, trying to get the baby to calm down,"

  "That actually works?"

  Sesshoumaru nodded, "As far as I've seen it does . . . couldn't hurt to try, your mate might get more sleep if you do,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "Thanks for the advice,"

  Soon the whole house was awake, and everyone was getting one another breakfast and talking excitedly about the cabin trip to the mountains.  Some time during breakfast Mrs. Higurashi took Inu-Yasha and Miroku aside to have a private chat with them in the bathroom.  (Okay do not ask me how I heard this, but I thought I would add it to the story to make it interesting)

  "Mrs. Higurashi is everything okay?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Yes everything is fine, I just thought I would let you on a little secret.  Kagome and Sango are having difficulties with back pains right?"

  Inu-Yasha and Miroku nodded in unison.

  "And what have you been doing to ease the pain,"

  "I rub Sango' lower back," said Miroku and Inu-Yasha nodded as well.

  "Sesshoumaru also told me a way I could help, but talking to the pup,"

  "Yes I have hear of demons doing that to their unborn pups, and it usually works, however sometimes Kagome will get back pains and it won't be because of the pup,"

  Inu-Yasha made a mental note to ask Kagome's mother how the hell she knew so much about demons, "Well what else can we do?"

  "Well . . ."  Mrs. Higurashi motioned for Inu-Yasha to lean his head down so she could whisper in his ear.  After a moment, a great big blush appeared on Inu-Yasha's cheeks and he pulled his head back up

  "You want me to do that?" hissed Inu-Yasha so no one else could hear.

  "My husband used to do it to me . . . It will help Kagome,"

  "But . .but . .but . . ."

  "Inu-Yasha what did she tell you?" asked Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha quickly hissed the message in the monks ear and now it was Miroku's turn to blush slightly.

  "Does that really work?" questioned Miroku.

  "Indeed it does . . .would take the pain right away,"

  "Couldn't hurt to try," thought Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha just continued to blush, "Now look . . . I haven't been able to do that in almost three month's . . . I'm going to foreplay with my wife since we cant make love,"

  "Three month's?" hissed Miroku, "You mean you haven't been satisfying yourself?"

  Mrs. Higurashi was trying not to laugh as Inu-Yasha blushed again.

  "What the hell do you mean?"

  Kagome's mother giggled slightly and whispered softly into Inu-Yasha's ear of what the monk meant.

  "You do what?" cried Inu-Yasha.  "You actually touch yourself?"

  Mrs. Higurashi couldn't stop laughing.

  "How else should I do it?  You think I can contain myself for almost five month's?  Although Sango does sometimes help me . . ."

  "Shut up!  I don't even want to know!"

  "Well Miroku, since you don't have a problem with this you can go, but I still want to talk to you," said Mrs. Higurashi, pointing to Inu-Yasha.

  The half demon nodded and waited for Miroku to leave.

  "I take it that you don't talk to Kagome about your sex life?"

  Inu-Yasha was about to speak, but couldn't find the right words, instead he shook his head, "Kagome tries to get me to talk about it with her . . .but I get . . ."

  "Embarrassed?  That is quite understandable since you are unfamiliar with it.  After all here in this era it is educated to our children at an early age so they are familiar with it,"

  "So . . . I should try to talk with Kagome?"

  "Yes . . . and it will help her back pain go away Inu-Yasha . . . you should not be afraid to talk with your mate privately,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded.

  "Well, shall we join the others and get you ready for this cabin trip?"

  "Sure,"

  Mrs. Higurashi smiled and led Inu-Yasha out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen where everyone else was eating their breakfast.  '

  Soon everyone was getting dressed and double-checking to make sure they had everything for the trip before they all pile up in the van.  Kagome had offered to drive, but Inu-Yasha immediately refused, and yet another argument began; however Kagome ended up winning this time.  Inu-Yasha was seated in the drivers seat, and didn't look happy at all saying that pregnant women shouldn't drive.  Miroku, Sango, and Rin sat in the middle seats, while Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Sota, and Shippo sat in the last seat.  Mrs. Higurashi waved good-bye to everyone as they pulled out of the driveway and into the busy street.  Immediately fights began in the back seats with what games they should play, and someone was taking more room then they should be.  After a while Sesshoumaru split the boys up so he was sitting in the middle.  The ride there was surprisingly quiet, they stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and drinks, and had to stop a lot for Sango and Kagome to go to the bathroom.  Sesshoumaru, slept most of the way since he found the ride to be pretty boring, but Inu-Yasha stayed awake, his eyes never leaving his mates.

  "You know, you make me rather nervous when you're staring at me like that," said Kagome, keeping her eyes on the snowy roads.

  "I'm just making sure that you're okay,"

  "By staring at me the entire trip?"

  "You shouldn't be driving,"

  "Well who else is going to drive?"

  "I could,"

  "Have you ever driven a vehicle before?"

  "Yes,"

  "When"

  "At the amusement park,"

  "Those are bumper cars, they're not real vehicles,"

  "It's still a car, you have the gas, the break petal, the gear stick,"

  "You still remembered what you read in that book?"

  "Why wouldn't I?  You said it was useful information?"

  Kagome sighed, "Just because you know that, doesn't mean you know how to drive.  You have to know the speed limit, where were going, and how to deal with different road conditions,"

  "You could teach me,"

  "Inu-Yasha . . ."

  "I mean your mother taught me the basics . . ."

  "When did she take you driving?"

  "Last time we were here,"

  "You didn't tell me about it?"

  "I thought you would be jealous that I could drive better than you,"

  "Who ever said you could drive better than me?"

  Sesshoumaru peeked on eye open and could tell Inu-Yasha was on thin ice, "Dear brother just leave your mate alone, she's driving fine,"

  Inu-Yasha turned his to yell at his brother, but Rin stuffed a donut into the half demons mouth.

  "I hope your hungry Inu-Yasha, we have plenty of food back here,"

  The half demon growled and ate the chocolate donut, but kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

  After another three bathroom stops, they finally made it to the cabin in one peace, that is except for Inu-Yasha who got sat six times when he stepped out of the van.  Kagome unlocked the cabin while Miroku and Sesshoumaru grabbed the bags and carried them inside.

  "Are you alright Inu-Yasha?" asked Kohaku, helping the poor half demon to his feet.

  "Yeah I'm okay . . . hey Kagome wait!" cried Inu-Yasha, running into the cabin after her. 

  Miroku merely shaked his head and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as they grabbed the remaining luggage.  Inu-Yasha found Kagome in the kitchen staring out the window; tears were silently rolling down her eyes.

  "Kagome what's wrong?" asked Inu-Yasha, who suddenly forgot the aching pain in his back.

  Kagome's hands came up to cover her face as she cried softly.

  "Kagome . . . I'm sorry," whispered Inu-Yasha, but hearing his apology made Kagome cry even more.

  "Why am I such a terrible person?" whimpered Kagome

  Inu-Yasha sighed and wrapped his arms carefully around his mate, kissing her forehead, "Kagome you're not a terrible person . . ."

  "Yes I am . . . I've sat you so much over the past few days . . ."

  Inu-Yasha chuckled, "Well you know half the time I do deserve it, however I can understand why you're doing it . . ."

  Kagome nodded.

  "Don't be sad okay?  Were supposed to have fun out here like we did last year.  Why don't you get comfortable in the living room, and Miroku and I will go get the groceries?"

  Kagome smiled and nodded her head, but stopped Inu-Yasha before he walked out the door; "Say . . . were you really good at driving?"

  Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders, "Your mom said I was good," 

   Kagome shook her head and headed into the living room.  Inu-Yasha helped carry the remaining luggage in and instructed Sesshoumaru and Miroku, which rooms to put the baggage in.  Although Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased to be taking orders from his brother, he followed without any complaints.

  Sheets were being pulled off the old furniture, and the ladies began to clean the cabin down stairs, while Shippo, Kohaku, and Sota handled the upstairs. 

  Miroku and Inu-Yasha were about to head to the grocery store, but Sesshoumaru wanted to come as well.    The monk guessed the lord didn't want to stay at the cabin with two moody pregnant women.  Both Miroku and Sesshoumaru watched impressively as Inu-Yasha's driving was almost as good as Kagome's, however he did forget to use the turning signal the odd time.

  When they went to the grocery store in the city near by, they had bought over three grocery carts worth of food, and one was mostly filled with Ramen.  After paying for their food, they immediately left before they got anymore strange looks from the other customers.

  When they returned home Kagome and Sango were asleep upstairs while Rin and the ohers were watching TV.  Checking quickly on Kagome and Sango, Inu-Yasha emptied the groceries into the fridge upstairs and the extra one downstairs, and also the freezer.  By the time everything was done it was already dark outside.

  "That was quite and interesting day," sighed Miroku, taking a seat on the couch.

  "Indeed it was," said Inu-Yasha.

  "What do you have planned for us tomorrow?" asked Sesshoumaru, who was standing on the staircase and was heading off to bed.

  "We could go skiing tomorrow.  Kagome and Sango would have to stay in the lodge though,"

  "And would they mind that?" asked Miroku.

  "I don't think so, there's a place where they can rest and where we can visit them,"

  Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then we shall try this skiing tomorrow then,"

  Inu-Yasha just smiled and watched his brother head upstairs to his room, "Well I suppose we should be going to bed as well,"

  Miroku nodded and stretched his arms high above his head before moving to the staircase.  Making sure all the lights were off, Inu-Yasha headed up to bed, where he would most likely be sleeping on the floor.

TBC . . .

Okay people, so sorry if I have been rather bitchy and rude in my last comments, but hey can you blame me?  I've broken up with my boyfriend, tests, and just a lot of shit in my life.  However I apologize for my rude behavior.  Anyways, just read and review!

Lynns


	49. A Sking We Will Go

All right people, I am on my second last day of school, and I'm going to use those last moments to update with this next chapter.  Oh and by the way if you want to know when I'm going to update from now on, go to my personal profile and I'll let you guys know what's going on.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Forty-Seven

  It was the middle of the night when a soft whimper caused the half demon to awaken from his slumber.  Glancing up at the digital clock, he had only been asleep for a few hours.  Rubbing his eyes, Inu-Yasha pushed himself off the floor and peeked over the bed at his mate who was lying on her side, facing him as she clutched her abdomen.

  "Kagome . . . what's wrong?" yawned Inu-Yasha, crawling up to sit on the edge of the bed.

  "Babies kicking," whispered Kagome, her eyes tightly closed as she was trying to deal with the pain. 

  Growling softly Inu-Yasha placed his hand on his mate's abdomen, and could feel the pup kick boxing in his mother's womb.  Deciding to try the advice Sesshoumaru had given him yesterday, and lowered his head, placing it on his mates abdomen.  Kagome opened her eyes when she heard Inu-Yasha whimper and growl into her stomach.  Slowly the kicking started to subside, and the pain had completely gone away.

  "Better?" asked Inu-Yasha, lying down beside his mate.

  "Much better . . . thank you so much,"

  Inu-Yasha kissed Kagome's forehead, "Anything for you darling,"

  "So I hear were going skiing tomorrow?"

  "Yeah, I want to see how many times my brother and the monk fall down," snickered the half demon.

  "Oh . . . and I what will Sango and I do then?"

  "Well, you mother said we could rent a room or something at the lodge,"

  "A room at the lodge?  Do you know how expensive that is?"

  "You mother said that you and Sango would be able to relax while us men and Rin go skiing.  Of course Kirara would stay with you if anything happened, and your mother said something about you guys getting a massage or something,"

  "You mean we get to go to the spa?"

  "Don't ask me!  I'm still a little unfamiliar with this modern day places,"

  "They basically treat you like royalty there,"

  "Well then I like this spa place already,"

  Kagome smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, "I guess Sango and I won't be as bored as we thought then,"

  "We'll come visit you and see how you're doing of course,"

  "Does Kohaku know you're taking him skiing?"

  "I believe so, Souta was supposed to tell him,"

  "And what does your brother think about skiing?"

  "He hasn't said much, but deep down I think he's nervous,"

  "Your brother nervous?"

  "I only wish,"

  Nudging the half demon slightly, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha and snuggled closer to him, "I hope we get a room that looks over the ski hill, then we can watch you guys,"

  "There's no way you and Sango will stand outside!  You'll get a cold and . . ."  The half demon was cut off as Kagome gave him a menacing stare that would have made anyone shut up.

  "Would you stop acting like I'm made of glass, I'm perfectly fine,"

  "Hey! You know your mother had to convince me to leave you alone while I take the others skiing, otherwise I would have stayed with you,"

  Kagome sighed, right now she was beyond angry of how over protective he was being over her, but right now screaming would not solve anything.  Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned her head to look at her mate, "Inu-Yasha I really appreciate you taking care of me and everything, but you know I would like to have some alone time by myself, and I would really like to talk to Sango alone without you breathing down my neck, and having a panic attack every time I sneeze,"

  "But Kagome,"

  "Listen, I'm sure you're tired of me saying the 's' word every time you tick me off.  I don't want you to worry about me all the time, I'm sure you want to have fun.  Miroku and the others don't know how to ski, or skate, or ride a skidoo, and your going to have to teach them.  And I think you want to beat your brother at a snowball fight.  Trust me, Sango and I are going to take it easy while were here and have fun too,"

  "I know . . . I know Kagome, but after what happened last time when I wasn't protecting you as much . . . we lost our unborn pup . . ."

  Kagome winced slightly . . . she had a pretty good idea that this is why he was protecting her so much, "There aren't any demons here Inu-Yasha,"

  "I know that . . . but you could fall down the stairs or slip and I wouldn't be there to catch you,"

  "I'm not that big of a klutz,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, his one hand on her abdomen while the other as on her back making small circles.

  "I promise I'll be extra careful tomorrow . . . and Sango and I will take the elevator instead of the stairs,"

  "That would lower my stress level,"

  "Just have fun tomorrow, and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself,"

  The half demon kissed his mate on the lips, "Alright, let's get some sleep now,"

  Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, and almost instantly went to sleep, and was soon followed by the half demon.

  The next day dawned bright and early and everyone being in a rush.  Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kohaku. and Miroku were trying on the ski suits that Mrs. Higurashi had bought them, and to make sure that the ski boots fit.  As everyone was eating breakfast, Rin was braiding Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's hair so it wouldn't be in the way while they were skiing.  Shippo had been whining all morning about not being able to ski, but Inu-Yasha promised that the fox could ride on his shoulder as they went down the slopes since there wasn't ski's to fit Shippo's size, that is until next year when he would grow taller.  Souta was extremely excited to go skiing, although Kohaku seemed a little nervous, and so did Miroku. 

  After dumping the bags in the back, and strapping the skis to the roof of the van, everyone crawled in with Inu-Yasha driving this time, and were off.  When they reached the lodge, Inu-Yasha dropped everyone at the main door while he went to park the van.  Kagome took the liberty get everyone an all day pass on the lifts, and then she and Sango were taken to their room for the day while the men and Rin skied.  The place was quite huge with a hot tub, a telephone for room service, large TV with cable, large chairs that looked quite comfy.    Making sure Kagome and Sango were comfortable,  Inu-Yasha and Miroku were about to join the others downstairs, but Kagome stopped them at the door.

  "Here . . . it's called a beeper.  It you hear it beep it will show you a little message,"

  "So, you'll beep me if anything goes wrong?"

  Kagome nodded and Inu-Yasha kissed her on the cheek.

  "Okay then, Kirara you watch them carefully okay?"

  The fire cat gave a small mew and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

  Inu-Yasha and Miroku headed back downstairs to see that everyone was dressed and ready to go.  Making there way outside, Miroku was having a very difficult time walking in the strange boots, and so was Sesshoumaru, but he didn't utter a word of complaint.  Kohaku seemed to have an easier time than, and Shippo seemed to be glad he didn't have to wear the funny boots.  When they made it outside Inu-Yasha explained how to get into the ski's and how to use the poles for balance.

  "So . . . does everyone have their ski's on?" asked the half demon.  At everyone's nod, Inu-Yasha continued his lesson.  "Alright, now in order to move you shuffle your legs and use to poles for balance, like this,"

  Everyone watched Inu-Yasha and copied his actions, although Miroku ended up falling backwards on his first try.  With a little bit of patients from Inu-Yasha, the monk was finally able to walk.

  "Okay, now that Miroku has caught up to the rest of us, I'll be teaching you the basics of skiing," said Inu-Yasha, leading them towards the beginners slope

  "Do we get to learn how to stop?" asked Miroku, gliding past the others and running into a pole that read 'Beginner Slope'.

  Souta and Inu-Yasha did their best to explain to the other how to stop, turn, slow down, and how to fall so they wouldn't hurt themselves.

  "So . . . does everyone understand?"

  Everyone nodded.

  "Alright then, we'll head to the first slope,"

  Inu-Yasha and Souta lead the way the ski lift, and made sure that they understood not to sit on the 'T' bar, however half way up Miroku and Kohaku ended up taking out everyone behind them when the monks skis had crossed, causing him to fall down.  No one was hurt, but they had to turn off the 'T' bar momentarily, which left the others stuck on the lift.  When they reached the top, Inu-Yasha and Souta went first to demonstrate to the others, and soon everyone was skiing down the slope.  Sesshoumaru turned out to be the best out of everyone else, but by not paying attention as he passed his brother, the lord ended up skiing into a huge bush.  Inu-Yasha wasn't able to stand for twenty minutes since he was laughing so hard while Rin plucked the pine needles out of Sesshoumaru's silver hair.  As everyone started to improve on their skiing, Miroku seemed to be the only one who kept falling down.

  "You okay their monk?" called Inu-Yasha as he saw Miroku disappear into a batch of trees.  He heard a loud thunk, crash, a very loud 'ow' and then Miroku's soft voice of 'I'm okay,'

  Inu-Yasha chuckled to himself while Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes.

Shippo squealed with delight as Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru raced down the hill, and they were both neck in neck.  Everyone else was waiting at the bottom while Miroku recovered from his last encounter with a tree.  Kohaku and Souta cheered Inu-Yasha on, while Rin was cheering for Sesshoumaru.

  As the brothers started to reach the finish, the more brutal the competition got with them both trying to knock the other one over with their poles.  Finally having enough of almost falling over, Inu-Yasha grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at his brother.  Being blinded by the snow on his goggles, Sesshoumaru's ski's crossed and the lord went tumbling down the rest of the way, which Inu-Yasha regretted since his brother beat him anyway.  When Sesshoumaru finally came to halt by landing in a huge pile of snow, Inu-Yasha found himself being tackled by his brother, and the two started wrestling in the snow, which caused other skiers to stare.

  Kagome giggled as she saw the two brothers rolling around on the ground, "Boys . . . they never grow up do they?"

  Sango nodded and giggled along with Kagome as she watched Miroku try to break up the fight, "I wonder how many times Miroku has fallen today?"

  "Probably too many for us to count,"

  Watching the last little bits of the fight, Sango  returned into their room and closed the sliding door behind them, but left it a little open so Kagome could come in.

  "Will you two break it up already!" screamed Miroku and Kohaku, but their efforts to stop the fight were useless.

  "You're the one who started it!  You tried to knock me over with your poles," growled Inu-Yasha.

  "That was an accident dear brother, and have you ever heard of two wrongs don't make a right?"

  "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

  "Inu-Yasha . . . SIT!" cried Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha was pounded into the ground, but the only problem is Sesshoumaru was underneath him.  Miroku looked up and waved at Kagome before she headed back inside.

  "Inu-Yasha . . . Sesshoumaru . . . are you two alright?" asked the monk.  He could hear Inu-Yasha cursing and Sesshoumaru wasn't moving at all.

  "Are you two going to lay there all day or are we going to try out the other slopes?" asked Rin.

  As soon as the rosary wore off Sesshoumaru threw his brother off him and got to his feet.  Inu-Yasha growled and refused to face his brother as he stood up, "What are you all looking at?"

  Miroku just rolled his eyes and started to head for the next ski lift, with Souta and Kohaku following him. 

  "Are you guys coming?" asked Rin.

  Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other before sighing and following after the others.

  "Does it really hurt when she sits you like that?" hissed Sesshoumaru.

  "Sometimes,"

  The lord chuckled to himself, "And to think she sat you six times yesterday,"

  "Can it fluffy,"

  The gang headed up on the ski lift to try one of the more advanced slopes.  When they reached the top, Inu-Yasha noticed that this hill was a bit steeper than the others.

  "Are you scared Inu-Yasha," sneered Sesshoumaru.

  "You wish," hissed Inu-Yasha.

  Inu-Yasha took the lead with Sesshoumaru behind him, and then followed by Rin, Miroku, Souta, and Kohaku.  Shippo climbed up to the top of Inu-Yasha's head to get a better view that on the half demons shoulder.  However the poor fox didn't see the low branch, which sent him flying into Rin, who luckily caught him.

  "Inu-Yasha you jerk!" screamed Shippo.

  The half demon just laughed as they rounded at a bend, but Inu-Yasha almost screamed as he saw the cliff.  Inu-Yasha stopped at the very edge and so did Sesshoumaru, but Rin had to be caught by the demon lord, and Kohaku and Souta were saved by the half demon.  Miroku screamed as he went flying over the edge.  Cursing to himself for not being quick Inu-Yasha and everyone else watched as the poor monk landed in a huge pile of snow.

  "Well . . . I guess we now know why this slope is called 'Drop Bottom'," sighed Shippo.

  Finding a soft place to land, they all managed to get down and help the poor monk.  They pulled a shivering Miroku out of the snowdrift.

  "You okay Miroku?" asked Inu-Yasha, dusting the snow of the monks shoulders.

  Miroku shook his head, his body shivering.

  "I must admit, you're sure having it rough unlike the rest of us," said Kohaku.

  "Perhaps we should take him back up to lodge," suggested Inu-Yasha, "We can head back up to the room and order something to eat,"

  Everyone nodded in agreement.

  "Can you ski down the rest of the hill?" asked Rin.

  Miroku nodded and managed to get to his feet with the help of his friends.  They skied down the rest of the hill and immediately headed inside.  All of them were thankful that they had a room to go to since the cafeteria was completely crowded with people.

  They found Kagome and Sango sitting in front of the TV watching the daily news.

  "Miroku what happened to you?" asked Sango as she tried to get up from her seat.

  "I'm okay Sango . . . just had another bad crash,"

  "Don't tell me you crashed into a tree again," sighed Kagome.

  "No . . . we went down 'Drop Bottom' and . . ."

  "You went down that slope?  That's the most advanced slope here," cried Kagome, "Did anyone else get hurt?"

  "No just the monk . . . we managed to stop before we went over the cliff,"  sighed Inu-Yasha.

  Miroku come sit on the couch and we'll take a look at you to make sure your okay . . . Inu-Yasha how about you order us some food?" asked Kagome.

  The half demon nodded and went to the telephone, but stopped when he picked up the receiver, "Um Kagome . . . what am I supposed to do?"

  Kagome sighed, and remembered that Inu-Yasha still didn't know how to use the phone, "Do you guys want Pizza to eat?"

  Everyone shrugged their shoulders and Kagome took the phone from Inu-Yasha.  She pressed the 1 button.

  "Yes hello?  Could we have . . ." Kagome turned to see how many people were in the room, "Does your kitchen still make pizza's?  Oh good, can we have four then . . . large . . . um Pepperoni, Hawaiian, Cheese, and Meat Lovers?  Thank you so much . . . oh . . . were in room 15,"

  Miroku had laid on the couch as Sango started to cheek him over.

  "You do have a lot of nasty bruises honey," sighed Sango, "Perhaps you shouldn't do anymore skiing for today,"

  "I'm going to have to agree with you their Sango," said Miroku. 

  Rin took a seat in one of the chairs, "I must say, this skiing is quite interesting, and I never knew someone could get hurt in so little time,"

  Inu-Yasha chuckled and took a seat beside the monk, "I guess skiing isn't your thing, but hopefully you'll be better at skating,"

  "Is it easier?"

  "Yeah, but if you fall the landings a lot harder,"

  "……."

  Inu-Yasha laughed as he saw the expression on Miroku's face.

  "So are you guys going to do anymore skiing?" asked Kagome, taking a seat beside Inu-Yasha.

  "Have you guys had enough?" asked the half demon.

  "I would like to go down a few more runs," said Rin.

  "I wouldn't mind either," added Kohaku.

  "Inu-Yasha, I could take Rin and Kohaku skiing for a while, I know the slopes," said Souta.

  "I don't know Souta," sighed Inu-Yasha.

  "I will accompany them,' said Sesshoumaru.

  "Really?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "Sure,"

  There was a knock at the door, and the pizza's had arrived.

  Sesshoumaru glanced down at the people below as the he and Rin were going up the ski lift.  Sota, Shippo (who was riding on Souta's shoulder), and Kohaku had left them and gone to the easier slopes since Sango's brother was picking up Miorku's habit of falling.

  "Are you having fun Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin as she adjusted her goggles.

  The lord said nothing as they prepared to get off the lift.  They skied down a fare ways before coming to a fork that led to two different slopes.

  "Which one should we take?" asked Rin.

  Sesshoumaru was about to answer, but a certain scent caught his attention.  Turning around he could see the two bitches he had encountered before skiing towards him.

  "So I was telling Hojo that . . ."

  "Eri look," pointed Yuka.

  The two girls looked at the two skiers at the beginning of the fork and recognized them immediately.

  "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Eri, stopping a good distance from them.

  "I was about to ask you the same thing," said Sesshoumaru, in his usual calm emotionless voice.

  "I see Kagome must have brought all you freaks here for the winter . . . staying up at the cabin are you?" asked Yuka.

  "Maybe she did, maybe she didn't,"

  "Sesshoumaru . . . let's go . . ." whispered Rin.

  "Oh . . . leaving so soon?" sneered Eri.

  Sesshoumaru glared at the two, his eyes flashing red, "I would suggest that you do not run into my brother . . . he has been a little overprotective lately of his mate, and to cross paths with him might be your last,"

  Eri and Yuka did not looked scared, but Rin could tell by their scents that they were.

  "You think you can threaten us here?" asked Yuka.

  "There's plenty of people here watching, if you were to even touch us . . ."

  "Hello there!"

  Eri and Yuka turned around to see Hojo skiing towards them and stop right in front of the girls, splattering with them with snow.

  "I thought I recognized you two, how are things goin?" asked Hojo, completely ignoring the two girls.

  "Everything is fine, and how about you Hojo?" asked Rin.

  "I'm good.  So how's Kagome doing?"

  "She's fine.  Her and the others are up in the room we rented,"

  "Oh you got one of those?  I hear they're very expensive,"

  "That's what Kagome said,"

  "But then again her mother did win the lottery,"

  Rin nodded in agreement, "So, are you here by yourself,"

  "I'm actually here with Ayumi and her boyfriend, but I got separated from them,"

  Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to go down the slope on the left.

  "Well we'd better be going.  It was nice seeing you Hojo,"

  "It was nice seeing you too," Hojo took the slope to the right, leaving the two freezing girls still standing there.

  Sesshoumaru skied down the slope with Rin by his side, and ran into Kohaku and Souta at the bottom.

  "Inu-Yasha wanted to let you guys know that we can ski as long as we like," said Souta.

  "I think I'll head back to the room," said Sesshoumaru.

  "You sure?" asked Rin.

  The lord nodded his head and started to head back into the lodge.

  "What's wrong with him?" asked Kohaku.

  "We ran into some people he doesn't take a particular liking to . . . did you guys want to go down some more runs?" asked Rin.

  Souta and Kohaku nodded as they headed back to the ski lift with Rin right behind them. 

  For the rest of the afternoon the three children stuck to skiing while the adults stayed in the room they rented with Sesshoumaru in a rather foul mood.  As the sky started to darken, Rin, Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo headed back inside.  They found everyone sitting on the couches and chairs talking amongst themselves.

  "So have a good time?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "It was great," said Rin.

  "Shall we head back to the cabin then and get some supper?" asked Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha nodded, "I'll go get the van ready,"

  Inu-Yasha and Miroku sat outside of the cabin on the porch, drinking their coffee and staring up at the stars.

  "How are you feeling Miroku?" asked the half demon.

  "Better, but the bruises on my knees still hurt pretty good,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded.

  "So . . . I never did ask what you saw while you were in those vines,"

  "I don't really want to talk about it monk,"

  "Painful memories?"

  "That's not what bugged me the most,"

  "Was it the worst fear?"

  The half demon have a nod.

  "Oh . . . I take it you saw Kagome dying?"

  "Not only her . . . also our unborn child,"

  Miroku sighed and stared up at the sky, "You know . . . my worse fear would probably have to be Sango dying after giving birth to our child . . . that fear still haunts me,"

  The half demon nodded again, and was about to tell Miroku something, but decided against it.

  "You know . . . the thing I thought was my worst fear I didn't see . . ."

  "Well what is your worst fear?"

  "In all honesty the last time I thought about my worst fear was before I turned Kagome immortal like myself . . . well not fully immortal . . . life span of a half demon really . . . but anyway my worst fear was Kagome growing old and dying before my eyes as I remained the same,"

  Miroku nodded, "Yes . . . that would be terrible for you,"

  "That's one of the reasons I wanted to turn human for Kikyo . . . and I would do it for Kaogme to,"

  "But you don't have to . . . you both get to live long lives,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

  "You still think about her . . . Kikyo?"

  "I can never forget her Miroku . . . she reached out to me . . . the lonely orphaned half demon I was back then.  She comforted me and I did the same for her . . . however . . . it was not meant to be . . ."

  "Indeed,"

  The two were quiet for a moment before Inu-Yasha spoke again, "You getting excited?  Less than two weeks to go,"

  "I know . . . I'm just kind of glad were here,"

  "Why's that?"

  "Women usually have a hard time giving birth back in our era and end up dying a lot, but Kagome said that the doctors here can prevent that,"

  "That's good to know,"

  "And you?"

  "Of course I am . . . I'm still trying to think of a name for my little one,"

  "Any ideas?"

  "Not really . . . but I still have about another two months' . . . I think Kaogme's around seven and a half month's or something,"

  "Well shall we go inside, head to bed, and join our wives?" asked the monk.

  "Sounds good to me,"

  "So, have you tried taking away Kagome's back ache yet?"

  Inu-Yasha stopped and glared at Miroku, "Why the hell would I tell you that?"

  Miroku sighed, "You know, I did it last night and Sango slept  all night . . . she also helped me . . ."

  "I don't even want to know!"

  "Oh come on Inu-Yasha, just ask Kagome,"

  "Can it Miroku,"

  "Just talk to her . . . trust me you'll be glad you did,"

  "I said shut up already,"

  "Do you seriously think you can last another three month's?  I mean when Kagome's ready to make love to you again she probably won't be able to walk for a week,"

  "I said shut up!" Inu-Yasha grabbed a pile of snow and chucked it at the monk.

  Miroku stumbled when he got the snow planted in his face and you think that he would have learned his lesson, "Look I'm just trying to help you,"

  "You actually think I would do that to her?"

  "Okay, now that was a bad joke,"

  "Damn right it was,"

  "Just talk to her okay?"

  Inu-Yasha growled, "Fine, I'll try,"

  Miroku smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Good,"

  The two walked back into the cabin and made sure the door was shut and locked before turning out all the lights and heading to bed.  Inu-Yasha found Kagome half asleep when he entered their room.

  "How are you feeling?" asked Inu-Yasha, pulling back the covers and laying down beside her.

  "I'm okay . . . but your yelling woke me up,"

  "I'm sorry,"

  "It's okay, but I couldn't help but listen to your conversation,"

  "You mean . . . you hear all of it?"

  "Most of it I did,"

  "You must be pretty disgusted with me,"

  "Now why would I be disgusted at you? 

  Inu-Yasha was about to answer but Kagome cut him off.

  "Inu-Yasha you have to be open with me . . . tell me if you want me to do something to you and I'll tell you whether I agree or disagree,"

  "But Kagome . . . your tired,"

  Kagome just smiled and kissed her mate on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Do you want to sleep . . . or something else . . ."

  Inu-Yasha thought for a moment before whispering something back into Kagome's ear.

  "Alright then  . . ."

  And after that night . . . he would have to thank Miroku for convincing him to talk to Kagome . . . and the half demon did reward his mate back by taking away her back pain.

TBC. . . .

  Last day of school!  I can't believe it, and I'm done High School!  Yes!  Anyway the updates will be kind of slower now with me working and my old computer.  So just read and review please!

Lynns


	50. Snowball Fight or a War?

I take it that some of you are confused how Miroku and Inu-Yasha are helping Kagome and Sango with their back pain. Well . . . I'll give you a clue . . . foreplay . . . and head between the legs . . . that's all I'm saying, and how I found out that takes away the pain of a pregnant women, don't even ask me. Anyways, I am so so so so so happy! I finally managed to get inuyasha manga 12, and now I have them all except for 18 which is coming out sometime. I also got the second fruits basket dvd, now I just need the first and third. Anyways, I'd shut up now and continue on with the story . . .  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Forty-Eight  
  
Kagome placed the detergent into the dishwasher and headed back over to the oven to see if the cookies were almost done. Sango put the last of the clean dishes ino the cupboards and stared back outside the window.  
  
"Are they going to have a snow ball fight today?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes they are. Souta said he filled up the ice rink with water, and it should be ready in a couple of days,"  
  
Sango nodded and started to take her apron off, "Well Kagome, care to play another game of 'go fish'?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Sure . . . although I'm going to have to teach you another card game,"  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled his touqe on tighter and double checked on the snow balls as Miroku was making the finishing touches to their wall. Kohaku and Shippo had also started making a bucket of snow balls as well so they wouldn't run out.  
  
"Are you sure this is a fair match? Were up against two demons, and Souta,"  
  
"What's your point monk?"  
  
"I'm just sayine were going to get whipped,"  
  
"Speak for yourself, I know this game better than those two demons,"  
  
Miroku raised his eyebrow, "You just throw snow balls till the other team surrenders . . ."  
  
"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"You make it sound like it's some sort of skill,"  
  
"I said can it monk!"  
  
Miroku shook his head and peeked over their wall, "I think they're ready,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up and looked over the wall. Miroku heard a loud splat and the half demon yelling 'damn you Sesshoumaru!', then Inu-Yasha dropping back to his knees and wiping the snow fom his face.  
  
"They sure look fucking ready to me," grumbled the half demon.  
  
"Language my dear friend, I don't want Kohaku learnings such words,"  
  
The half demon just cursed under his breath, and grabbed a snow ball of his own, "You ready monk?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Okay, on three . . . one . . . two . . .three!" cried Inu-Yasha standing and prepared to throw his snowball, but then realized that no one was standing on the other side, "Hey! What the hell are you guys doing?"  
  
Suddenly a snow ball hit Inu-Yasha square in the face and another hitting Miroku in the neck. Kohaku and Shippo stayed down, watching as more and more snowballs kept hitting them.  
  
"Where the hell are they coming from?" asked Mirokou, getting back down behind the wall.  
  
"They're probably running back and forth, and we can't see them," mumbled Inu-Yasha, brushing the snow off him.  
  
"I told you this was unfair . . .they're moving so fast we can't see them,"  
  
"Shut up monk! We can still win this!"  
  
"You make it sound like it's a battle between life or death,"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and peeked over the wall, wracking his brain on how he and his team could beat two demons. Growling in frustration Inu-Yasha grabbed the whole bucket from Kohaku and started chucking snowballs like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"What on earth his that idiot doing?" asked Shippo.  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders and watched amusingly as Inu-Yasha continued to throw snow balls.  
  
However the half demon did get a lucky shot and got Sesshoumaru right in the face, causing the demon lord to slow down a bit. Inu-Yasha immediately grabbed the other bucket and took off after Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh he's going to get creamed," sighed Miroku.  
  
Shippo nodded in agreement as he and Kohaku started to make more snowballs. As the two brothers were running around in the battlefield with Inu-Yasha trying to at least hit Sesshoumaru one more time, Miroku kept his open to see where Rin had gotten to.  
  
"I can't sense her anywhere," hissed Miroku, making sure to keep a snowball in his hand at all times.  
  
"Maybe she's hiding behind the wall," whispered Kohaku.  
  
"Perhaps, but I have a feeling that she's going to attack us while Sesshoumaru has Inu-Yasha distracted," Miroku looked up and sighed as the snowball fight had stopped, and Sesshoumaru had Inu-Yasha in a head lock stuffing snow in the poor half demons face, "Well it looks like were on our own,"  
  
Shippo nodded in agreement, but his eyes widened and his ears twitched, "Hey somethings comming,"  
  
Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo both looked over their wall to see the biggest snowball they had ever seen comming their way. They didn't have time to move as all three of them were crushed by the huge snowball. The faint sound of a girl crying out in victory could be heard as Rin did a small dance, "Oh yeah! I got'em!"  
  
After ten minutes of having snow stuffed into his face, Inu-Yasha finally managed to return to his side and unburied Miroku and the others.  
  
"Man we are really getting beaten," coughed Miroku.  
  
"Don't tell me your catching a cold!" cried Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well when you've been buried under a lot of snow you tell me if you get a cold or not!"  
  
"Stupid weak humans . . .but forget about that what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I say we surrender, I don't want another snow ball thrown at me like that again, especially since Sesshoumaru is stronger than Rin, he could make one three times that size," shivered Kohaku with Shippo in his lap.  
  
"We can't give up now!"  
  
"It's just a game Inu-Yasha," sighed Miroku.  
  
"My brother will never let me hear the end of it if I don't beat him!"  
  
"The last time you tried to attack him you ended up in a head lock,"  
  
"Why you little . . ."  
  
Suddenly dozens of snowballs were being thrown at them all and Inu-Yasha only had a glimpse of Rin and Sesshoumaru standing on their wall with Souta up on Sesshoumaru's shoulders helping as well.  
  
"Do you give up brother?" asked Sesshoumaru who only seemed to be throwing snowballs at Inu-Yasha, unlike Rin who was trying to get as many people as she could.  
  
Miroku was about to say they surrender, but Inu-Yasha beat him to the punch, "In your dreams fluffy!"  
  
The monk groaned and braced himself for more snowballs that would soon be coming his way. Kohaku had managed to finally get behind a tree with Shippo and was getting hit as bad.  
  
Finally the torture stopped and Sesshoumaru, Rin, Souta returned to their side.  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Kohaku all sat crossed legged in the snow, sitting in a circle with their eyes closed. The half demons left eye brow was twitching as he tried to come up with a plan to defeat his brother. Miroku peeked one of his eyes open and glanced at the others before closing his eyes again.  
  
"Any ideas?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I can't think of anything," sighed Miroku, opening his eyes again.  
  
"Are you giving up that easily?" hissed Inu-Yasha.  
  
Miroku coughed a few more times before answering, "Yes . . . we have clearly been defeated,"  
  
"I can't believe this! During the fight with Naraku, sure it seemed hopeless, but we pulled through!"  
  
"Naraku wasn't throwing snowballs at us,"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and peeked over the wall only to be pummled with another snowball in the face.  
  
"You'd think he'd learn by now," sighed Shippo, crawling off Kohaku's shoulder to take a peek as well, "Unless you have some miracle plan Inu- Yasha, I say we surrender,"  
  
"Will you all stop giving up?! We can win this!"  
  
"I'll stay out here a little longer but if I catch a cold Sango's going to kill me," said Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and closed his eyes again, trying to come up with a plan, "If we can take Sesshoumaru down, then the rest of them should be easy,"  
  
"And how do you plan to do that? Last time you challenged him you ended up with a mouthful of snow," sighed Shippo.  
  
"Shut up brat!"  
  
Miroku shook his head and glanced back at the cabin where he could see Sango and Kagome watching them from the kitchen, "I wonder if they're finished baing those cookies they promised us?"  
  
"Who cares about food right now? Right now we have to concentrate on winning,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, even if you did come up with a plan Sesshoumaru would know since he can hear you," said Shippo.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and grabbed Shippo by the tail, "I would throw you into the air if Kagome wouldn't sit me for doing it,"  
  
Shippo stuck out his tongue and Inu-Yasha was about to really throw the pup when an idea came to his head.  
  
"Say Shippo,"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"How good can you make fox fire?"  
  
Shippo thought for a moment and was about to answer but Inu-Yasha covered his mouth, "Write it in the snow, and then I've got an idea,"  
  
Sesshoumaru peeked over their wall and returned to his seat by Rin and Souta.  
  
"Well, it was a good run . . . but at last this game has come to an end," sighed Rin.  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and Souta glanced at Rin.  
  
"I have an ace, so that makes it a royal flush,"  
  
Souta groaned and threw his cards down, "How do you get all the good cards? That's the second time you've won! You even won when we played old maid!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and placed his cards down as well. Souta gathered them up and asked if they wanted another game, but they shook their heads. Putting the cards away Souta went back to his task.  
  
"So did you see anything when you took a look?" asked Souta, adding another few snowballs to their basket.  
  
"Nothing, my guess is they are going to give up soon," sighed Sesshoumaru, "And a pity too, the battle was just starting,"  
  
Rin giggled and helped Souta make a few more snowballs, "Maybe we should try and attack them one more time,"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned, and if a someone who was the lords enemy had seen it, they would be shaking in their boots, "Let's,"  
  
Rin went to grab the basket of snowballs but stopped as she heard them approaching, "They're coming,"  
  
"Grab the snowballs, we'll get them this time," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin reached for the basket, but a voice stopped her.  
  
"Fox Fire!" cried Shippo, melting all the snowballs in Souta's and Rin's basket.  
  
Rin and Souta screamed as they were hit with snowballs, and Sesshoumaru had gone to help but had suddenly been attacked by his brother.  
  
"Oh what's this? The half breed trying to take on his older half brother?"  
  
"Damn straight! And were gonna beat you!"  
  
"Well we'll see!"  
  
Sango and Kagome watched with wide eyes as the snowball fight turned into an all out war. They couldn't stop laughing and had to sit down before they collapsed to their knees.  
  
"Well, I sure didn't expect them to act like this," giggled Kagome, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Sango could only nod since she was laughing so hard she couldn't speak.  
  
"I have a feeling Inu-Yasha is going to get his butt kicked," sighed Kagome, glancing back at the window.  
  
"Why do you say that? You don't think he can win?"  
  
"Well right now Sesshoumaru does have him pinned, and Rin has your husband pinned as well,"  
  
Sango got up and joined Kagome by the window again. Indeed the two men had been pinned. Rin had some how managed to wrap Miroku to a tree with his coat sleeves and was hitting him with snowballs, and kept asking if he gave up. Sesshoumaru had Inu-Yasha pinned to the ground, and had the poor half demons face buried in the snow with he was stuffing the white cold stuff up Inu-Yasha's back. Kagome could practically hear her mate screaming curses under the snow. Souta was against Kohaku and Shippo who were having Kagome's poor brother beg for forgiveness.  
  
"Well shall we stop this madness?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I think so, I'll get the cookies out,"  
  
Kagome nodded and headed over to the door, stepping outside she yelled, "Hey guys! Cookies and hot chocolate!"  
  
Souta was helped to his feet by Kohaku and they came running into the house with Shippo on Souta's shoulder. Rin untied Miroku and helped him back into the house since he couldn't feel his legs when Rin had hit the poor monk over and over again with snowballs.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Please let my mate up!"  
  
"Sorry, I can't until he says he surrenders," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome was surprised at the smile she saw on the lords face, "Inu-Yasha just give up, the snowball fight is over,"  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned his head down, "What's that brother? I didn't hear you?"  
  
Kagome could hear the few curses from her mate and then another mumble.  
  
"I didn't hear you," snickered Sesshoumaru.  
  
The half demon cursed again and opened his mouth to repeat himself, but this time Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu-Yasha by the hair bringing his whole head up so the world could hear, "I GIVE UP!"  
  
Kagome giggled at the shocked expression on her mates face when he realized he had said it out loud.  
  
"DAMN IT!" screamed the half demon and tried to attack his brother again, but Sesshoumaru was already at the door, taking off his winter clothes.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and headed back into the cabin. Inu- Yasha growled and started to walk towards the cabin.  
  
"You know, you should learn to control your temper . . . afterall mine and Sango's brother don't need to hear that kind of language,"  
  
Inu-Yasha just gave her comment a 'feh' and headed back inside with Kagome at his heals. Everyone had taken a seat in the living room, each having a hot mug of hot chocolate and a few cookies as they watched the news.  
  
"Apparently there's going to be a snow storm," said Miroku as the two walked in.  
  
"Really? When?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Some time tomorrow," sighed the monk.  
  
"Well then, if it's snowing then maybe we should just stay home tomorrow," said Kagome, taking a seat in the vacant chair. Inu-Yasha took a seat right beside her and wrapped his arms aorund her.  
  
"So did everyone hear Inu-Yasha's big announcement?" asked Sesshoumaru, glancing at Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned red and glared angrily at his brother.  
  
"You mean that he surrendered? I think the whole world heard it," sighed Shippo.  
  
"Shut Up!" cried Inu-Yasha who stomped upstairs cursing under his breath.  
  
Everyone kept their laughter back until they heard the door slam before they exploded.  
  
"It wasn't that much of a battle anyway, we were playing cards since we were so bored," said Souta.  
  
"And I won everytime!" bragged Rin.  
  
"Well how about a game of old maid and cheat before we decide to head off to bed?" asked Kagome.  
  
Everone nodded and settled into a cirlce for the game.  
  
Kagome was surprised that Inu-Yasha didn't come to help her up the stairs with him being so over protective these days, but Sesshoumaru had managed to give her a hand. She entered their room and peeked her head inside. Her mate was looking out their window at the darkened sky, watching to snow softly falling.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
The half demon turned around and gasped, "How did you make it up the stairs?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru helped me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, "Don't mention that name,"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and headed over to their closet to change, but felt two strong arms wrap around her. She leaned into her mates embrace and sighed, "You still mad at him?"  
  
"I'll make sure he falls plenty of times on his ass when we go skating,"  
  
Kagome giggled and opened the closet doors. Inu-Yasha helped Kagome change into her night gown before he got changed himself. They both crawled into bed and Kagome turned the light out.  
  
"I hope your not going to be angry with your brother for the rest of the vacation," Kagome sighed.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, burying his face into Kagome's soft silky hair.  
  
"Good, otherwise this trip would turn into a disaster,"  
  
The half demon just shrugged his shoulders and held his mate tighter, his hand lightly rubbing her abdomen, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Did the pup start kicking you at all today?"  
  
"No, she did move to my back for support, but that only lasted a few minutes,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, his eyes starting to close from the exhausting day he had had today, and was almost asleep when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.  
  
"Good night Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Good night Kagome,"  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you more,"  
  
Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to her mate before drifing off to a peaceful sleep which was quickly followed by her mate. One by one the lights in the house began to dim and everyone in the cabin had laid down to rest, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
I'm officially done hight school now! Yes no more tests! Now all I have to worry about is work, but anyway, so so so sorry for the long update, but I had tests, so if you don't like it, you can go to hell. Sorry, I'm sort of in a bad mood right now . . anyways . . . read and review!  
  
Lynns 


	51. Dominos and Sledding

Man, I have been working like crazy in that god damned hot kitchen, and boy was I cooking, and I'm not joking. I thought I almost got heat stroke today. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter.  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Forty-Nine  
  
The two brothers glared at each other, sparks flying in between them as the competion started to get more complex.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" screamed Inu-Yasha, letting the the ping pong ball go and hitting it with his mallet as hard as he could.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as the ball went flying passed his head, "Out again . . ."  
  
"What!"  
  
"How many times did Kagome tell you, the ball has to hit the table first,"  
  
"But that's just stupid! Who would want to throw that slow?"  
  
"Because those are the rules," sighed Sesshoumaru, picking up the ball and hitting it on the table as he served.  
  
"You can do it Inu-Yasha," cheered Miroku and Shippo from the side lines.  
  
Inu-Yasha hit the ball and this time it miraculously hit the table but shot right into Sesshoumaru's left eye. Sesshoumaru remained still with his pallet in his only hand, and his one eye still open. In fact everyone in the room was frozen as Inu-Yasha, who was trying to hold his laughter dropped his pallet and made a run for the stairs to escape, but was tackled by his brother.  
  
"You think that's funny do you?" growled Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha just kept laughing as the two brothers wrestled on the ground. Miroku sighed and managed to make it past the two before heading back upstairs.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru you got to admit it was funny,"  
  
"I'll hit a ball into your eye and you tell me if it's funny!"  
  
Miroku closed the basement door shut and walked over to the living room where Sango and Kagome were watching Souta, Rin, and Kohaku playing video games. The monk glanced outside and noticed that the storm outside was starting to come to an end.  
  
"Are those two fighting again?" asked Kagome.  
  
Miroku chuckled, "How'd you guess?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "What did Inu-Yasha do this time?"  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru was irritated that he wasn't following the rules to the game of ping pong, but add the ball getting pounded into your eye,"  
  
Kagome could just see her mate laughing his head off and Sesshoumaru trying to beat the crap out of Inu-Yasha, "I have a feeling those two are going to be fighting the whole trip,"  
  
Miroku nodded and sat on the arm of the chair where Sango was sitting, "How are you feeling?" asked the monk.  
  
"Fine, just a little tired," sighed Sango, leaning her head against the monks shoulder.  
  
Kagome giggled, she could still hear the two demon brothers downstairs still going at it, "I wish they would stop,"  
  
"I know how to!" said Sota, pushing pause on the video game before running up the stairs.  
  
Everyone watched the boy run up to his room and come running back down carrying something in his hands. Running into the kitchen, he told Rin to cover her ears, and then opened the basement door, taking a few steps down. Kagome was about to ask what her brother was up to, but a loud peircing sound of a horn echoed through out the cabin. Everyone covered their ears, and when the horn stopped there was a loud scream from Kagome's little brother. There was the pounding of feet comming up the stairs as Sota came running into the living room with an air horn in his hand, with Inu- Yasha and Sesshoumaru at his heels.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!" snarled Inu-Yasha reaching his clawed hand out to grab Souta.  
  
"Sit!" cried Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha hit the floor and with Sesshoumaru so close behind the half demon tripped over his brothers fallen body. Souta ran behind Kagome, quivering slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru got to his feet and approached Kagome, kneeling down on one knee so he was eye level with Souta, "Don't ever do that again . . . dog demon ears are very sensitive,"  
  
Souta nodded, but his gaze was mainly on Inu-Yasha who was still face down and cursing under his breath. Kagome giggled, "Inu-Yasha darling, are you alright?"  
  
"Why the hell did you send him down to do that?"  
  
"Well it could have been worse, he could have had his super soaker as well,"  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up and walked over to beside his mate, glaring at the small boy behind Kagome, "I think my ears are still ringing,"  
  
Souta gave a gentle laugh before running to his room to put the air horn away.  
  
"Well . . . it did work, he did manage to make you two stop fighting,"smiled Kagome.  
  
"Keh, he didn't need to stop our fighting, I was winning anyway," snorted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You call winning as you beg for me to let you go out of a head lock?" whispered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You want to go again?" growled Inu-Yasah.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted and sat down where Kagome had been sitting. Kagome giggled and sat down on her mates lap.  
  
"I suppose it's too snowy to go skating?" asked Miroku, glancing out the window.  
  
"The ice is ready, but the snow is covering it, so it will be hard to skate in it," sighed Kagome.  
  
"Can we still go outside?" asked Souta as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, can we still go out?" asked Kohaku.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha and smiled, "I don't mind if you guys go play outside, do you mind Sango?"  
  
The exterminator shook her head, "Not at all, as long as you guys are careful,"  
  
Souta and Kohaku nodded their heads, "Come on Rin and Shippo, you guys can come too!"  
  
The two demons nodded and followed the two boys to the door to get their winter gear on.  
  
"You can stay out as long as you want, but come in before it gets dark," said Kagome.  
  
Souta nodded as he pulled his scarf and mitts on, "We will sis, don't worry about us,"  
  
Kagome nodded as the four of them headed out the door, "Well with the children gone, what shall we do?"  
  
No one said anything at first until Inu-Yasha yelled, "I know!"  
  
"We are not playing another game of Clue," sighed Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Why not play a simple card game?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well, we could play dominos, that's a fun game," suggested Kagome.  
  
"We haven't played that yet, so sure," said Miroku.  
  
"I'll get it set up then, Miroku why don't you grab some snacks?"  
  
The monk nodded and headed into the kitchen. Kagome went to the cupboard to grab the game while Sesshoumaru gave Sango a hand to the table as Inu- Yasha cleared it off. Sparks were already flying between the two brothers and the game hadn't even began yet.  
  
Souta ran over the snow covered ground with the others right behind him.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Kohaku, catching up with Kagome's brother.  
  
"Hmm, I was thinking we could go play hide and go seek in the trees," suggested Souta.  
  
"I don't know, Rin will always win since she can hide in trees," said Shippo from Kohaku's shoulder.  
  
"Well, there is a hill on the other side of the trees. We could grab the sleds and saucers from the shed and go down that," said Souta.  
  
"Sounds fun," said Rin.  
  
Souta lead them to the shed around the back where the ski doos were, and in the back corner were the sleds and saucers,"Here, Rin you can take a saucer, and Kohaku and I can each take a sled,"  
  
Rin grabbed the round red saucer, and Souta and Kohaku each got a long wooden sled.  
  
"How exactly do you ride this?" asked Rin, examining the strange round plastic object.  
  
"I'll show you once we reach the hill," said Souta, shutting the shed door and locking it behind him.  
  
Rin and Kohaku followed the young boy while Shippo remained on the exterminators shoulder.  
  
"Do you think the adults won't try to kill each other while were gone?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Probably not, after all since sis can take care of Inu-Yasha," snickered Souta.  
  
The others laughed as they continued to trudge through the snow. With the blizzard the snow had risen quite high on the ground, and even though it was still very cloudy, no snow fell from the dark sky. The spruce trees where completely white, and all the green had been covered by the sparkling snow. Souta lead them through the small forest to the other side where a gigantice hill was. It was taller than the trees and allowed them to see the cabin in the distance. Rin made it to the top in one leap and took a look at the veiw while the rest of them climbed. You could clearly see the cabin, the small shack, and what Kagome had called an ice rink in the distance. You could also the mini van, and the driveway that led to the main road.  
  
"Nice veiw huh?" asked Souta, standing beside Rin when he made it to the top, panitng slightly.  
  
"Very nice, but I don't remember Kagome telling me about this hill. I take it she and Inu-Yasha never went sledding or whatever you called it here,"  
  
"No, they didn't, but me and mom did a lot," said Souta.  
  
Rin nodded and turned to look at the other side of the hill, "I take it were sledding down this side so we don't hit the trees?"  
  
"Yessum!" smiled Souta.  
  
"So how do I reid this thing?" asked Rin.  
  
"You just sit in the middle of it, push yourself , and hang onto the straps as you slide down," Souta explaind simply.  
  
Rin nodded and climbed onto the saucer, glanced at Souta, and pushed her self off. The boy watched as Rin went shooting down the hill, and he could hear her cry of joy was she zigged and zagged down the hill. Souta laughed and motioned for Kohaku that they should join Rin at the bottom. Kagome's brother showed Koahaku how to get on the sled, how to turn, and how to hold on. Souta went first and was soon followed by Kohaku as they sledded down the hill.  
  
The remainder of the afternoon was filled with many activites with sledding. They would race down the hill plenty of times until Rin ended up being the winner of every race. They would all put their sleds aside and share one of the wooden ones and go down the hill over and over again, trying to beat a certain time record. They even tried to see if thall of them could stand up on the sled while going down the hill, which turned out to be a bad idea since they all whiped out. Even after taking that hard of hit, they would only laugh and climb back up the hill and try again.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled softly as he stared at the dominos in front of him, "I must have the crappiest dominos,"  
  
"Speak for yourself, I'm suffering too," sighed Miroku, who seemed to have more than Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned widely just for Inu-Yasha to see that he only had two domino's left.  
  
"Put that smug look away, you haven't won yet," growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Not yet anyway," hissed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Will you two stop bickering for two seconds?" asked Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and glanced at Kagome who was staring at her domino's carefully since it was her turn.  
  
"I can't decide which one I should put down," sighed Kagome.  
  
"Take your time," sighed Inu-Yasha, wrapping an arm around his mates shoulder.  
  
Kagome nodded and finally chose one of her dominos, setting it down with her train. Inu-Yasha smirked and right away set one of his dominos down, but Sesshoumaru remained smiling as he placed one of his last two dominos down and knocked on the table to let everyone know he had one domino left.  
  
"One more round," sneered Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Say Inu-Yasha . . . I was thinking . . ." sighed Miroku, who was on his turn now.  
  
"What monk?" asked the half demon.  
  
"Will the well be staying open forever?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, "Of course it will! That was my wish on the Shikon No Tama,"  
  
"Perhaps . . . but . . . what if it did stop working . . . what would happen?"  
  
Kagome glanced at her mate and then back at the monk.  
  
"I . . .I don't know . . . I never thought that it was possible that it would," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Why do you think the well would stop working?" asked Kagome.  
  
Miroku set a domino down before speaking, "I just have a feeling that it will someday . . . I know that the power of the jewel is supposed to last forever . . . but . . . the wish you made on the jewel was kind of selfish one . . ."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Midoriko did say that the well would be closed when the jewel disappeared, but you made the wish for it to stay open. Whish is kind of selfish since only you and Kagome can pass through it, and we can only come if we are with one of you,"  
  
"I . . . I guess,"  
  
"I'm just saying that, there is a possiblity that the well could close . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, "I just . . . never thought that it could,"  
  
"I'm not saying that it will . . . but it might . . . from what I've heard about the jewel . . . it's just a rumor . . . but if a selfish wish is made upon it, even if it is a pure wish . . . that the power of the jewel will wear off," sighed the monk.  
  
"So your saying my wish will wear off?" asked Kagome, looking back and forth between everyone at the table.  
  
"Most likely not Kagome, to wish for the lives of your friends back . . . that's sounds pretty pure to me," said Sango, setting a domino on her train.  
  
"So you think the well will close eventually?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Perhaps, and I wanted to ask something of you two," said Miroku.  
  
"Which is what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I like coming to this era and spending time with you, but if the well were ever to close . . . I would rather be stuck in my era instead of this one,"  
  
"So you are asking that this be your last trip through the well?" asked Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded.  
  
"That's understandable . . ." said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What about you?"asked Kagome.  
  
"I think it would be best if this was mine and Rin's last trip too," sighed the demon, his smug smirk leaving his lips breifly.  
  
"I would also suggest that you and Kagome travel through the well together . . . if it were to stop working and one of you was trapped on the other side . . . well . . ."  
  
"You don't have to say it monk . . . I understand," sighed Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kaogme set her domino on the mexican train, "So . . . what will we do if the well stops working . . .I don't want to leave my family behind . . ."  
  
"Kagome . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Although . . ." Kagome grasped her mates hand, "As long as I'm with you . . . it won't matter . . . just as long as I don't lose you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and kissed his mate, "Thank you,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . .how long do half demons usually live?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha set another domino down on his train, "I'm not sure really . . . a good thousan years or so . . . I think . . ."  
  
"Around that age, after all pure demons live for thousands of years . . . I think Totousai is almost two thousand now . . ." sighed Sesshoumaru, his smirk leaving his lips again as he dug his hand into the bag to grab another domino.  
  
"I see what your saying monk . . . your saying that Kagome and I will live to see her family in this era right?"  
  
"Basically . . . I mean the well might not ever close . . . but I think you might have done more harm then good when you made that wish,"  
  
"How so?" asked Kagome.  
  
"If you and Inu-Yasha are still alive in this era, then you can't really go and see Kagome's family can you, because your past selves are already there . . .unless my theory is correct and the well closes, and you live on to meet them again. It may seem like hundreds of years to you, but only a few weeks to Mrs. Higurashi,"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome nodded, "You may be right," sighed Kagome.  
  
The half demon looked around and could see that everyone was kind of in a down mood, "Hey Sesshoumaru! Looks like you got another domino to your collection!"  
  
"Kagome took my spot on the mexican train," sighed Sesshoumaru.  
  
The others smiled at the two brothers bickering and pushed the conversation of the well closing aside and continued on with their game.  
  
Souta sighed heavily as he stared up at the darkened sky before glancing at his watch, and realized that is was after nine, "Hey guys, we'd better head back to the cabin, or Inu-Yasha and the others will wonder where we'e gone off too,"  
  
Rin and Kohaku nodded and grabbed their sleds. The exterminator picked up an exhausted Shippo and placed the fox on his shoulder. They all walked back through the trees until they reached the open field which had the cabin in view.  
  
"If we cut across the field we'll get back to the cabin quicker," said Souta.  
  
"Then why did we walk along the trees to here?" asked Kohaku.  
  
Souta thought for a minute, "Well I wasn't sure where the hill was . . .and . . .that's it,"  
  
Kohaku nodded and followed after Souta. I know there's another reason . . . but I can't think of it right now . . . maybe there's too many holes that we could step in to twist our ankle . . . but oh well . . . thought Sota.  
  
The three of them walked across the open field chattering lightly to one another about learning to skate tomorrow. As they were half way across the field, and Souta was telling them how much fun they had skating last year, a loud crack made them all freeze.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kohaku.  
  
Souta said nothing, his face turning slightly pale. Rin's ears twitched as another crack was heard, "Are we . . .are we on a frozen pond or something ?"  
  
Memories suddenly flood back into Souta's mind . . . him as a young boy . . . ball rolling on the frozen lake where they used to skate . . .his father skating to get the ball . . .his father falling though the ice. It was just then that Souta remembered that they weren't walking on a field, but the frozen lake by the cabin . . .that's why his mother had taken him through the trees to get through the hill . . . why Inu-Yasha and Kagome had always gone the long way to go to the open fields to go ski dooing last year so they could be alone.  
  
"Were on a frozen lake . . ." whispered Souta.  
  
Kohaku gasped and didn't even move a muscle, "I knew we should have brought Kirara with us,"  
  
"What do we do?" asked Souta who was also scared to move as another crack hit his ears.  
  
"Call for help . . . Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha will hear us . . . I bet even Kirara will," said Rin.  
  
"I'm to scared to scream . . ." whimpered Souta, fearing to fall through the ice.  
  
"All right, I'll do it," whispered Rin.  
  
"Okay," said Souta.  
  
"Wait . . . I'll go for help . . .if you scream you might crack the ice . . ." said Shippo.  
  
Rin nodded and watched as Shippo transformed into his pink bubble and headed towards the cabin.  
  
"Just don't move you guys," hissed Rin.  
  
A particular loud crack caused them all to freeze at once.  
  
"Rin . . ." whimpered Souta.  
  
Rin had to admit that she was scared as well . . . even though she was a demon . . .if she went under the water, there was a small chance you could not find the hole where she fell through,"It's okay Souta . . . just don't . . ." Rin was cut off as the ice cracked underneath her and she fell through. Souta and Kohaku screamed as they saw Rin go under.  
  
"Rin!" screamed the two boys.  
  
Another crack was heard as Kohaku and Souta went through the ice as well. An eerie moment passed with the splashing of the water . . . and none of them came up.  
  
Back at the cabin, the scream from Souta and Kohaku had caught Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru attention as they both stood up.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do you think something happened?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Their questions were answered as Shippo came running in through the back door, "SOUTA AND THE OTHERS ARE ON A FROZEN POND AND THE ICE IS CRACKING!"  
  
Sesshoumaru Inu-Yasha were out the door in a heart beat with Kirara at their heels. Seeing the large hole in the ice told them everything as they took one leap from where they were and dived into the freezing cold water. Miroku came running out of the house with rope over his shoulder and jumped onto Kirara who was waiting for him outside of the cabin. The fire cat flew over the huge hole and waited.  
  
Miroku's eyes scanned the entire area of the small lake, seeing if Inu- Yasha and Sesshoumaru had come up yet.  
  
A large crack caught the monk's attention as a large chuck of ice went flying into the air and Inu-Yasha came bursting through the water, holding Souta in one arm and Kohakue over his shoulder. Miroku was immediately there and dropped the rope to pull Inu-Yasha and the others back to the cabin. Kaogme and Sango were waiting at the door as Inu-Yasha, cold and shivered brought the two boys into the house. Miroku then turned Kirara around to go get Sesshoumaru and Rin. A minute passed . . .then two . . .and yet the two demons weren't coming up . . .  
  
Inu-Yasha mouth to mouth so he could Souta to breathe. Kohaku seemed to be find yet he was starting to suffer from hypothermeia. Finally Inu-Yasha got Kagome's younger to breathe which caused Kagome to stop her crying and grab the wool blankets from the couch. Sango and Inu-Yasha started to strip off the boys clothes, and the half demon started to strip off his since they were cold as well.  
  
Miroku started to panic since Rin and Sesshoumaru weren't coming up . . .and when all hope seemed to have run out, Sesshoumaru burst through the ice with a slightly blue Rin in his arms. Instead of heading over to Miroku, Sesshoumaru immediately headed into the cabin with the monk and firecat following. When they entered the cabin Inu-Yasha, Souta, and Kohaku were completely naked under the wool covers, using their body heat to stay warm. Sesshoumaru laid Rin down and pressed his ear to her chest before doing mouth to mouth like Inu-Yasha had been doing. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku watched as the lord tried to revive Rin. Kagome started to cry, but here tears stopped as Rin spit out the water and started to cough. Sango went to the fireplace and threw more logs into it while Sesshoumaru started to strip as well while Kagome worked on Rin's clothes. Miroku stripped his clothes as well, wanting to provide heat to the others who were shivereing under the cold blankets. The panic started to fade and everyone was seated around the fireplace. Inu-Yasha and Souta shared a blanket, while Miroku and Kohaku shared another, and Sesshoumaru and Rin shared one as well. No questions were asked to the three children as Sango and Kaogme prepared steaming cups of hot chocolate, tea, and coffee.  
  
Once everyone was safe and sound, did Kagome finally speak, "What the heck were you guys doing?"  
  
Souta frowned and averted his eyes from his sisters, "It's my fault . . . I . . . I forgot about the lake being there . . . I'm so sorry,"  
  
Strong arms wrapped around the boy as Inu-Yasha pulled Souta into a strong embrace, "It's alright kid . . . it's alright,"  
  
Kagome sighed and took a seat, "Its okay Souta . . . just as long as everyone is alright,"  
  
Kohaku gave off a loud sneeze and so did Souta as well.  
  
"Looks like you two caught a cold," said Sango, sitting beside her broher and resting her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Looks like you two won't be skating tomorrow," said Kagome, also feeling Souta's forehead and then Inu-Yasha's.  
  
"I don't catch colds Kagome," hissed Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome giggled and took a seat by her mate.  
  
The remainder of the evening passed by slowly with a hot supper and then everyone heading off to bed. Everyone was given extra blankets so they could keep warm, and the fireplace was also left on a littel hotter than usual.  
  
Kagome stared at the ceiling of hers and Inu-Yasha's room as she was lost in thought.  
  
"You okay?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I'm alright . . . I was just . . . really scared . . ."  
  
"We all were . . . I think Sesshoumaru looked scared more then everone . . . the way Rin looked so blue . . .how she wasn't breathing . . . I know he won't admite it . . .but he was scared.  
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled closer to her mate. She was about to say more, but instead a great big yawn escaped her lips. Inu-Yasha smiled and kissed his mate passionately, "Get some sleep . . . you must be tired,"  
  
Kagome nodded and closed her eyes almost falling asleep instantly.  
  
Everyone through out the house was sleeping peacefully . . . that is all except for Sesshoumaru who seemed wide awake. His arms were wrapped tightly around a sleeping Rin, his eyes never leaving her form. Thoughts roamed through his mind . . . how he had foun her almost at the bottom of th lake .. . . how pale and blue she had looked . . . how he couldn't hear her breathe . . . how he had almost lost her . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her all night, and it wasn't until the middle of the night did the demon lord finally close his eyes, and get some sleep.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
It's my birthday reviewers! Today is my birthday and I decided I would finally update! I am now 18! Hope you liked the chapter! Until next time!  
  
Lynns 


	52. Good ole' Game of Hockey

Well people, I had a pretty good birthday, my parents took me drinking, and boy did I ever get a big head ache . . . so I don't think I'm cut out to be a drinker. Anyways though, I want to thank you all for the reviews, that make me feel so good inside. Oh and on a miner note, some of you think I don't read my reviews, well of course I do! Every single one of them! So please tell me what you think or what your opinion is, because I love to hear it. Other than that, let's continues shall we?  
  
Winter Wonderland  
  
Chapter Fifty  
  
Miroku stared out the darkened window, his feet slightly cold from not having any socks on, and from getting out of the nice warm bed. The monk smiled softly and kneeled beside the bed, watching his wife sleeping peacefully on her side. His hand moved up to cup her cheek, then moved down her neck, to her side, hips, and down to cup her abdmon, feeling the roundness of her belly. Miroku smiled and rested his head on the mattress. He didn't want to climb back into the bed, just in case the baby started to kick Sango again, then she would start tossing and turning in the bed. Running his hands through his hair, Miroku finally stood up and walked silently out of the room, heading downstairs. The house was still rather warm since Kagome had turned the heat up as he walked down the wooden stairs, and noticed a small glow coming from the living room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Miroku peered into the living room to see Inu-Yasha sitting in one of the chairs, watching the evening news. The volume was down so low that the monk couldn't hear it, but knew the half-demon could hear it just fine.  
  
"Hey there," whispered Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to the monk and nodded his head before returning his gaze back to the TV.  
  
"Is Kagome tossing and turning too?"  
  
"Yeah, the stress she got from helping Souta and the others, it got the pup upset too, so now it's kicking her,"  
  
"That was almost a week ago," sighed Miroku, taking a seat beside Inu- Yasha, "But I guess Souta and Kohaku still have colds,"  
  
"Their colds are almost gone though, they will be completely better in about two days,"  
  
Mirokue nodded.  
  
"It sure is getting closer,"  
  
"You mean Christmas?"  
  
"Yes . . . and I believe in less than two weeks you will be expecting your child to be born,"  
  
"Yes I know . . ."  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"No . . . not at all, but are you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was silent, his gaze returning to the television. Miroku stared at the half demon for a moment before turning his gaze to the television as well. He should have known better for Inu-Yasha to be open with him. The half demon would the odd time, but he was more open to Kagome than anyone else.  
  
"I am . . ."  
  
Miroku turned his eyes to Inu-Yasha, the demon was staring out the window instead of at the television now.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course I am . . . unlike you monk my father was never really around . . . and I can barely remember him . . . how the hell do I know how to be a father? You had your father to guide you and to learn from . . . I however . . . I have no idea how to be a father . . . and I'm worried,"  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"Worried that my child will end up like me,"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled, "I guess I mean it in two ways. The first way is my attitude . . . I'm rude, let my run-away-mouth get the better of me, and I have a pretty bad temper . . . I don't want my daughter to be like that,"  
  
The monk nodded.  
  
"The second . . . I guess that really depends if the well closes or not like you said . . . what if the same thing happens to my daughter like it did to me . . . I'm killed by a demon who hates me for mating with a human, and Kagome is killed the same way . . ."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
"I had to look after myself . . . I knew nothing . . . I had no idea how to take care of myself . . .I didn't know how to hunt . . . or what food's were good for me . . . and I was always running . . .running away from the demons who tried to kill me . . . and I didn't know how to defend myself . . . and when I did it was by accident,"  
  
Miroku still remained silent.  
  
"Did you know . . . the first time I used my claws of blood . . . it was a total fluke," sighed Inu-Yasha, staring at his claws.  
  
"No I didn't" whispered the monk. The fact that Inu-Yasha was opening up to him, surprised the monk in more ways than one. It was amazing what Kagome had done to Inu-Yasha, the half demon was actually opening up to someone rather than his mate.  
  
"It was a year after my mother died . . . I was taking a nap in one of the trees, but I was woken up when a demon grabbed my leg and pulled me from the tree. I some how managed to free myself and started running, but the demon was right behind me trying to kill me with it's claws. I tripped on a branch and tried to roll out of the way before the demons claws struck me, but a got a could wound on my arm. Everything was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss, and I could do nothing but dodge and hold my arm with my other hand. I slumped against a tree, tears rolling down my face and as the demon attacked my free hand game swinging out, covered in my own blood as I screamed 'Leave me alone!', and I waited to be killed, but it never came. I opened up my eyes to see the demon lying at my feet in peices . . . dead. I got very scare, but who wouldn't be if it was the first time you had killed someone. I soon figured out that I had an attack when I noticed that there was no longer blood on my hands. That is why . . . I fear for the well closing . . . Kagome might not worry as much since all she worries about is not seeing her family, but will eventually if we live through the past . . . and she'll have me. But me . .. with the well closed . . . if anything were to happen to me . . . Kagome and my daughter . . . they would have no where to go . . . they couldn't go back to this era where it would be safe . . ."  
  
The monk opened his mouth to speak, but the half demon cut him off.  
  
"I know you would take care of them monk . . . however if there was enough demons after them, you wouldn't be able to,"  
  
The monk gave a soft smile and stared back at the TV, "I see . . . however your wrong to think if I ever learned anything from my father . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at the monk.  
  
"Part of the curse was that my mother died the day I was born . . . and so I never met her . . . I have no idea what she looked liked . . . as for my father . . . he spent most of his time hunting after Naraku . . . Mushin is the only really father I'd ever known . . . after all . . . I was almost the same age as you when my father died,"  
  
The half demon closed his eyes and then stared at his hands in his lap.  
  
"So . . . I think I do know how you feel . . . when you say you think you'll be a bad father,"  
  
The monk and half demon gazed at each other for a moment, before looking away in their own direction. Miroku stared back at Inu-Yasha, there was a sort of look in the half demons eyes that seemed to reflect on the pain of his past. The monk gave a soft smile and tried to lighten the mood, "You know . . . I think this is the first time I've ever heard you saying you could be defeated by some demon,"  
  
Inu-Yasha came out of his daze and stared at the monk, "Yes . . . but . . . my father thought the same thing didn't he? Thought he was unstoppable and would always be there for my mother and me . . . but he was defeated . . . I at least . . . want to be careful,"  
  
Miroku nodded, "True,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled, "Although, I won't let some whimpy demon beat me, I'm made of tougher stuff than that,"  
  
"Now that's the old Inu-Yasha I like to hear,"  
  
"Keh, don't think I've gone soft monk,"  
  
"However . . . I think you're wrong that you think you'll make an awful father . . . I think you'll make a great . . . yet over protective father,"  
  
"Don't humor me monk,"  
  
Miroku shrugged his shoulders and stared back at the TV since he wasn't in the mood to argue with the half demon.  
  
"The weather should be better the next few days, so we can try ice skating if you guys want to,"  
  
"I'm actually a little scared to try this ice skating . . . if it's harder than skiing I'm a dead man,"  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled," Don't worry, the wooden boards will stop you, and you don't have to worry about any tree's or cliffs,"  
  
"And you told me falling would hurt more,"  
  
"Well that depends how you land,"  
  
"Just like skiing?"  
  
"Well no, the ice is a lot harder, so it will hurt, but how much pain you'll be in depends on how you land,"  
  
Miroku nodded, but Inu-Yasha could tell the monk was nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine,"  
  
The rest of the evening they spent watching the evening news, and fell asleep in their chairs to be found by their mates and friends in the next morning.  
  
Shippo, Rin, and Sesshoumaru watched amusingly as Miroku and Inu-Yasha went back and forth across the ice rink as they shoveled the snow. Inu- Yasha was having no trouble, but the monk was since when his shovel got to full, the handle would always puch into his stomach whent hey hit a large pile of snow. Souta and Kohaku came walking out of the cabin while Kirara, Kagome, and Sango watched from the window.  
  
"How are you two feeling?" asked Shippo, jumping onto Souta's shoulder when they were close enough.  
  
"Much better, just a bit of a stuffy nose," said Souta.  
  
Kohaku nodded in agreement, and laughed when Miroku got another gut punch from his shovel handle again.  
  
"How long have those to been shoveling?" asked Souta.  
  
"Not very long, but Inu-Yasha has to keep stopping since Miroku keeps getting gutted by his shovel," sighed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well we could at least get your skates on, I'll show you guys how," offered Souta, heading into the skating shack.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin who followed after the young boy before following her with Kohaku right behind them.  
  
"Damn it! Can't you do anything right monk?" hissed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I can't help it, this shovel is possesed by a demon,"  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, "Don't give me the same excuse you used with your hand, now keep shoveling, were almost done,"  
  
Miroku sighed, "I'm going to be tired out and I haven't even put on my skates yet,"  
  
"Just keep going!"  
  
Souta sighed when he heard Inu-Yasha's yelling and went back to showing the others how to tie their skates. Kagome had already taught Rin earlier in the morning how to tie hers since they were different from the guys skates. Rin was the first ready to go and was putting on her mittens as she headed for the door. As Rin was walking out of the shack, Inu-Yasha and Miroku were coming in with the half demon grumbling under his breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kohaku managed to tie their skates, and so did Miroku once Inu-Yasha showed him how. Shippo kep his seat on Souta's shoulder since he was the most experienced skater. They all managed to walk out of the shack with out tripping over their blades, and when they came out, Rin was already skating gracefully on the ice.  
  
"She's a quick learner," commented Shippo.  
  
"I'll say, I didn't give her the basic lessons . . . I guess whatching that skating on TV really helped her," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Everyone nodded, and Inu-Yasha and Souta stepped onto the ice. Souta took off to join Rin, while Inu-Yasha did his best to explain to the others how to skate.  
  
"It's a bit simpler that skiing really. To move you push with the side of your blade, to stop you can either do it in a triangle like skiing or how Rin is stopping right now with a swift move of the blades to the side. You use your arms for balance, and if you can't stop, the boards are there to help,"  
  
The gang nodded and stepped onto the ice. Sesshoumaru was a fast learner by Rin, much to Inu-Yasha's dismay, and Kohaku seemed to be getting the hang of it as well, but as usual, Miroku fell on his first step on the ice.  
  
"Go figure," sighed Inu-Yasha helping the monk back up to his feet.  
  
Souta had taken Kohaku to teach him, while Rin and Sesshoumaru stuck together. They were even trying to do a pairs dance the two of them had seen on TV. Inu-Yasha was busy with the monk, but would have rather been trying to get his brother to fall.  
  
Finally, after what seemed forever, Miroku was finally able to skate on his own, and had stopped crashing into the boards. By that time Sesshoumaru and Rin seemed like proffesional skaters which made the half demon even more pissed off then he already was. Souta suggested a game of hockey and went back to the shack to grab the hockey sticks. The teams were as the following, Inu-Yasha, Rin, and Souta, against Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, and Miroku. They managed to set the nets up, and Souta and Kohaku had volunteered to be the goalies for now, until later in the game when they would switch. Then the game was on . . .  
  
Kagome carried the two steaming cups of hot chocolate into the living room and sat down beside Sango, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine Kagome . . . I already have Miroku worrying about me to death, I don't really need my best friend," sighed Sango, petting a sleeping Kirara on her lap.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it. It's about less than a week before you are expecting,"  
  
Sango nodded, and turned her gaze to the television," Kagome . . ."  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
"I'm . . . I'm scared . . ."  
  
"Well of course you should be scared! Every women who has their first child is scared,"  
  
"That's not really what I mean . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . then what did you mean?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well . . . there is a . . . sort of history in my family . . ."  
  
"History?"  
  
"When giving birth to children . . . my family seems to have problems . . . my mother had difficulties with me . . . but giving birth to Kohaku . . . that's what killed her,"  
  
Kagome gasped, "What . . ."  
  
"So . . . I'm scared . . . I don't want to die . . . and leave Miroku alone,"  
  
"Well . . . Sango . . . you know that's why I brought you here . . . to my time . . . they have doctors and medicine that can help prevent that . . .so tried not to think about that okay?" said Kagome.  
  
Sango tried to smile at her friend, and pushed her fears away for the moment.  
  
"So . . .it's a pity we couldn't go skating with the others, I think Souta and them were going to try to play a game of hockey,"  
  
"I wish I could have tried this skating," sighed Sango.  
  
"It is rather fun . . . if you like, next winter Inu-Yasha could make a skating rink, and then we can try it,"  
  
Sango nodded and took a sip of her chocolate, "That would be nice to try,"  
  
Kagome placed her feet up on the foot stool and grabbed the blanket near by to wrap around herself, "So . . . how are things between you and Miroku?"  
  
"Between me and Miroku? How do you mean?"  
  
"Oh I don't know . . . my mother apparently had a little chat with them . . ."  
  
"Oh you mean that!?"  
  
"Well yes . . . so has Miroku been . . ."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"What? The men are outside and so are the children,"  
  
Sango blushed and buried her face into the warm fuzzy blanket that she had, but Kagome could see the blush spreading on her cheeks.  
  
"It's nothing to be embarressed about," sighed Kagome.  
  
"But . . . but . . . it's . . . it's something private that Miroku and I do,"  
  
"Well no not really, for some reason Inu-Yasha likes to inform me when you two are up to something since he can hear every little noise inside the house,"  
  
Sango blushed even more and buried her face more into the pillow.  
  
"You remind me so much of Inu-Yasha . . . he didn't really like talkng to me about our private times either, although he is getting better, at least after I showed him some books,"  
  
"Books!? People actually write about this kind of thing?"  
  
"Well yes they do, and I think Inu-Yasha was actually kind of glad he did read them. He learned quite a bit of . . ."  
  
"I don't know if I want to hear it!" whimpered Sango.  
  
Kagome started to laugh, she found her friends embarresement quite amusing, "Oh Sango,"  
  
"Kagome . . . are you telling me that . . . men in this time . . . actually care were in pleasure or not?"  
  
Kagome stopped laughing, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well back in the past, men usually find womenn just spawns for breeding more sons and something they get pleasure from, they don't care really about how the women feels,"  
  
"Are you telling me this is how Miroku treats you?"  
  
"No, no, no! I was actually surprised when he . . . you know . . . when we were together . . . and . . . if I told him it hurt he would stop . . . and . . . and . . ."  
  
"Make it not hurt?" asked Kagome, trying to fill the gap.  
  
Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Well . . . in this time Sango women have their own rights and can speak their minds more clearly than they can in the past,"  
  
"Does Inu-Yasha mind that?"  
  
"Of course he doesn't . . . I told him right away that's how the women in this era were raised and he didn't have a problem with that . . .he thinks it's cruel that the men in his time don't really care if they please their woman or not,"  
  
"Um . . . can we not talk about this anymore?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Sure . . . I guess you don't like talking about this kind of stuff do you?"  
  
Sango shook her head.  
  
"That's okay, we can talk about something else if you like,"  
  
"Do you really think the well is going to close?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome almost choked on her hot chocolate, "Oh . . well . . . I don't know . . ."  
  
"I thought I heard you and Inu-Yaha talking to Miroku about it yesterday, after he woke up from sleeping in the chair,"  
  
Kagome nodded, "He did, he explained more about it to us,"  
  
"So what did he say?"  
  
"Well . . . he said after Inu-Yasha made his wish on the jewel for the well to stay open, that he did some research on the Jewel of Four Souls,"  
  
"What did he find?"  
  
"He told Inu-Yasha and I, that our wishes were pure . . . especially mine since I wished for the lives of my friends back . . . but Inu-Yasha's wish . . . it was selfish since the well only allows him and I to go through it, and no one else, unless were holding onto them. Miroku says that if the wish was tainted, the jewel would have turned black and done something awful to Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
"But it didn't,"  
  
"Yes . . . so Miroku figures that the wish from the jewel will last for a while . . . I mean it's almost been a year . . . and Miroku thinks that the well will close eventually . . ."  
  
"I see,"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Miroku said the well will close eventually . . . if we stop using it . . ."  
  
"Stop using it?"  
  
"Miroku figures the well only stays open because I use it at least once a week to visit family, but if we stopped using it . . . say for about a month or two . . . then the well would close . . . do you understand?"  
  
"It sounds quite simple . . . if you stop using the magic from the jewel . . . and since the wish wasn't really pure . . . then the power from the jewel would eventually fade and then stop completely,"  
  
"That's what Miroku thinks will happen,"  
  
Sango nodded, "Then . . . what will you do Kagome?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't know . . . Inu-Yasha and I have to talk about it,"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You see, we talked to Sesshoumaru about it after we chatted with Miroku, and he told us that half demons could easily make it to a thousand years of age, and a couple of hundred years after that . . . it's not something for you and Miroku to worry about, but since Rin and Sesshoumaru are immortal, and Inu-Yasha and I are half immortal . . . we will live through time,"  
  
"Go on,"  
  
"You see . . . we figure that right now . . . our past selves are living in this era right now . . . do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"I think so . . ."  
  
"I guess it's kind of like a time traveling thing . . . but as I was saying . . . Sesshoumaru figures is not righ to mess with the past and future like we are passing back and forth like we are now,"  
  
"I think I understand . . . if you guys do live through the past . . . and are alive now at the age of . . . of 400 something . . . then your living somewhere in the world knowing you can'g go see your family, since your seeing them right now,"  
  
Kagome blinked and laughed, "I guess that does make sense, although I'm still confusing myself,"  
  
Sango laughed as well, "Yes it is confusing . . . but your righ I guess . . . Miroku and I won't have to deal with it . . . since . . . we are long since dead in this era right now,"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes . . . and so Inu-Yasha and I decided to talk about it tonight . . ."  
  
"What's his opinion on the matter?"  
  
"He hasn't really said anything, he's been quiet lately about the matter if I bring it up,"  
  
Sango sighed and sipped on her hot chocolate, "Well whatever you decide Kagome, Miroku and I will be there to support you and Inu-Yasha,"  
  
Kagome smiled and turned her gaze back to the TV, wondering if the others were having fun skating.  
  
Rin and Kohaku glared at each other, waiting for Souta to drop the hockey puck between their sticks.  
  
"Your going down demon . . ."  
  
"We'll see about that human . . ."  
  
Souta skated cautiously between the two and dropped the black puck between them. Rin wsa the first to get the puck and headed straight to the net towards to Sesshoumaru who was goalie for the moment. She skated easily around Miroku and pulled her stick back for the slap shot, but Kohakur some how stole the puck and started to skate full speed towards Inu- Yasha who was also in goal. Souta tried to stop the demon exterminator and also Shippo who had leaped off Souta's shoulder to get the puck back. Kohaku skated faster towards the half demon who looked ready than ever to stop him from scoring. As Kohaku pulledd his stick back, Rin pulled off the same move he did and stole the puck back, heading back down to the opponents end, and could hear Inu-Yasha's cheers. Souta managed to make sure Kohaku and Miroku didn't interfere with Rin's scoring as she slap shotted the puck at Sesshoumaru, but the demon easily caught the puck with his bare hands.  
  
"You'll have to try much harder Rin," smirked Sesshoumaru as he tossed the puck to Miroku who passed it to Kohaku.  
  
Rin growled at the lord before taking off after the demon exterminator. The score was tied at 5 to 5. Sesshoumaru had done most of the scoring on his team, but Miroku had actually got a goal, but it had been a total fluke when he had fallen, and Kohaku had gotten a goal as well. As for the other team, Rin had actually been the one getting most of the goals, and Inu- Yasha had made two, but Souta was rather more concentrating on the defense and left the scoring to his other team mates.  
  
"Come on Kohaku bring it on!" hissed Inu-Yasha, getting himself ready to catch the puck.  
  
Kohaku smirked as he got close to Inu-Yasha and screamed at the top of his lungs, which caused Rin and Sesshoumaru to cover their ears as well. Kohakur scored easily as Inu-Yasha clutched his ears, but the boy regretted it as Inu-Yasha tackled the boy, picked him up and threw him over the boards into a big snow pile.  
  
"That's what you get for doing that you brat!" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Souta couldn't help but laugh as Miroku tried to pull the poor boy out of the snow.  
  
"I believe that brings the score 6 to 5," sneered Sesshoumaru, skating near his brother.  
  
"That was a cheap trick and you know it!"  
  
"Cheap or not, we still won? I don't suppose you call it cheap when you tripped me with your stick when I tried to score,"  
  
Inu-Yasha rubbed the back of his head. When he had done that, Sesshoumaru had thrown him clear across the rink into a big snow pile and whacked him over and over again with his hockey stick.  
  
"We won again!" chuckled Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and tackled his brother, "Stop acting like such a cocky bastard!"  
  
Miroku sighed as he finally pulled Kohaku out of the snow, and found Inu- Yasha and Sesshoumaru rolling around on the ice.  
  
"Do they ever stop?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"I guess not . . . well it's getting late, so shall we head in and get some supper? I'm sure Kagome's made something good as usual,"  
  
Kohaku nodded. They all headed back into the shack to remove their skates while Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha continued to role around on the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed contently as he patted his full stomach, the roast Kagome had made them was delicious. He leaned against the bathroom door and waited for Kagome to be finished. When he heard the tap turn off, he watched the door open and the bathroom light turn off.  
  
"You waited for me?"  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
Kagome sighed and wobbled over to their bedroom with Inu-Yasha right behind her, his one hand on her shoulder, and the other on her lower back for support. When they reached the bed, Inu-Yasha pulled the covers back and helped Kagome lye down on her side before crawling into the bed himself.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked the half demon, wrapping his arms around his mate.  
  
"I"m fine . . . just tired,"  
  
"Then you should sleep,"  
  
"No . . . we should talk about the well closing . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and nodded, "Alright,"  
  
"What do you think we should do?"  
  
"I don't know Kagome . . . I know we really shouldn't be messing with time . . . but I want you to be happy,"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I know . . . but what if we really do live until this time, and can't visit my family since our past selves are here . . ."  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . I think . . . I think we should stop using the well,"  
  
"But Kagome . . . you told me that you needed your family . . . with the well open you get to see them,"  
  
"I know . . . I know I said that . . .but . . . if we are screwing up time because of the well . . . I want us to stop using the well . . . after all . . . I'll get to see my mother anyway in a couple hundred years," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.  
  
"As long as I'm with you Inu-Yasha . . . I'll be fine . . . you're all I need,"  
  
Inu-Yasha held his mate tighter.  
  
"I . . . I at least want mom to see her grand daughter first . . . then we can close the well okay?"  
  
The half demon nodded, "Kagome . . . I'll . . . I'll do the best to make you happy . . . "  
  
Kagome held Inu-Yasha tighter, "I know you will Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"I studied that boiler thing in your time . . . and if that hot spring by our house stops working, I'll get Totosai to make us a huge cauldren, and I'll draw you hot baths anytime you want one. I'll try to make the our house more like the one in your time . . ."  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and kissed Kagome's temple, "I'll make sure your very happy . . . even if you can't see your family for . . . for a while . . ."  
  
Kagome nodded, "I know . . . I'll miss my mother . . . it will be hard with out her . . . after all . . . I'm still young and need more guidance from her . . . but as long as I'm with you . . . as long as were together . . . everything will be alright,"  
  
Inu-Yasha started to rub Kagome's lower back, "And we'll mark the date down when the well stops working, so that when we plan to meet your mother again in the future, we'll knw what day to see her,"  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed Inu-Yasha's chin, "Your the best . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled, "You know . . . I still haven't come up with a name for our daughter yet,"  
  
"That's okay . . . I know you'll make a good choice . . ."  
  
The half demon smiled and rubbed his head against Kagome's and her hands came up to rub and caress his ears.  
  
"I love you Kagome,"  
  
"I love you too Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Shall we get some sleep?"  
  
Kagome gave half a nod before she was asleep in her husbands arms. Inu- Yasha chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. His ears twitched and a smirk spread on his face as he could hear the pups heart beat. Keeping one arm wrapped around his mate, he brought his other hand to cup his mates abdomen, and if the pup started to kick, he would know. Taking in a deep breath, and inhaling his mates sweet scent, Inu-yasha was lulled into a deep sleep.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
You guys might want to thank the weather for this chapter, otherwise it probably wouldn't have gotten done until next week. It's raining like crazy, and the golf course had to close for the since the weather so bad, and I got to work on my story. Thanks a lot! And until next time!  
  
Lynns 


	53. Double Trouble

  Well, I sure am getting a lot of reviews . . . I think I'm over 2200 now . . . but I'm not sure.  I originally wanted to stop at fifty-three chapters, but I've changed my mind as you can all see.  And more good news . . . I got the new computer back from my cousin, so now I'll be able to type faster and not pound into the keyboard.  Anyways, shall I continue with the next chapter?  I think I shall . . . . but first . . . great news for all you fans . . . the first Inu-Yasha movie is coming to dvd this September, and I've already ordered it from my anime store.  I also mananged to get my hands on the newest Inu dvds of volume 18 &19.  Nice eh?  Well onward with the chapter!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-One

  Sango stared at the calendar that was hanging from the fridge in the kitchen.  Kagome was humming softly to herself as she washed the pots and pans from their supper.

  "Sango . . . Sango . . ."

  The exterminator shook her head and turned to look at Kagome who was passing her a wet pan for her to dry, "Sorry about that," Sango said, taking the pan from Kagome.

  "Is something wrong?  You've been rather quiet since supper,"

  Sango sighed, "Less than five days . . . and then I'll be a mother,"

  Kagome's eyes widened with realization and glanced at the calendar, "Yes . . . it will be,"

  "Kagome . . ."

  "Don't worry so much Sango . . . everything will be alright," said Kagome, patting her friend on the shoulder.

  The exterminator nodded and dried the pan in her hands before putting it away in one of the cupboards. 

  They cleaned the last of the dishes and headed into the living room where Kirara and Rin were sitting in one of the chairs watching a game show.

  "Are the guys still upstairs getting changed?" asked Kagome, taking a seat beside Rin while Sango took the couch.

  Rin nodded, "Inu-Yasha is trying to show Sesshoumaru and Miroku how to get into their skidoo suits,"

  Kirara mewed with agreement.

  Kagome nodded, "So Inu-Yasha is taking them skidooing tonight?"

  "That's what he said,"

  Kagome sighed and grabbed a blanket beside her chair to keep a little warmer.  Rin suddenly stood after a few minutes, "Are you guys hungry?"

  "No, I'm fine for right now," said Kagome.

  "How about you Sango?"

  "I'm fine Rin,"

  The demon nodded and walked into the kitchen with the fire cat riding on her shoulder.  A few seconds later, Inu-Yasha (Shippo on his shoulder) came trudging down the stairs with Souta right behind him, both of them wearing skidoo suits.  Souta's was green while Inu-Yasha's was red.

  "Kagome, how are you feeling?" asked the half demon, walking towards his mate.

  "I'm fine Inu-Yasha," said Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha smiled and knelt down beside his mate, taking his hand and clasping it with hers, "The guys and I are going out to do some skidooing,"

  "That's what Rin said, I hope that you'll be careful,"

  The half demon nodded and stood up, kissing his mate softly on the forehead. Shippo leaped off the half demons shoulder momentarily to give Kagome a hug before going back to his spot. Soon Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, and Miroku came walking down in the stairs wearing the same outfits as Inu-Yasha and Souta.

  "I've got that beeper thing just in case something happens here," said Inu-Yasha.

  Kagome nodded and waved good-bye to her mate as they headed for the door.  Miroku quickly went to Sango's side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before following after the others.

  "Rin, are you sure you don't want to come along?" asked Sesshoumaru before stepping out the back door.

  "I think I'll stay in tonight," said Rin from the kitchen.

  Sesshoumaru nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind him.  He walked through the snow and met up with the others at the shed.  Inu-Yasha was already inside as he slid the giant wooden door open, revealing the four skidoos.

  "Sesshoumaru you can take the green one, Miroku the blue one, Souta and Kohaku you guys can share one, and I'll take the red one," said Inu-Yasha.

  Everyone climbed on their skidoo and waited for Inu-Yasha's next instruction.  Soon everyone understood how the strange contraptions work and was soon following after Inu-Yasha as he took off into the horizon.  Shippo squealed out with delight as they sled across the snow, his hair blowing in the wind.  Inu-Yasha gave a smirk and shifted into the next gear, going faster as he left everyone else behind.  His half demon reflexes showed greatly as he moved through the trees that lead to the open field, which was tree less for miles.  He could hear Souta, Kohaku, and Miroku slowing down as they went through the forest, but the sound of a skidoo was drawing closer to his.  Turning around, he could see Sesshoumaru starting to catch up with him, a great big smirk on his face.  Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes and shifted again, which caused Shippo to clutch his shoulder more tightly.  His sensitive ears picked up the gears clicking as Sesshoumaru shifted as well, the two brothers almost neck and neck as they raced over the clear field.

  Way back at the trees Miroku, Kohaku, and Souta watched amusingly as the two brothers duked it out over the field.

  "Do they ever learn?" asked Souta.

  "I don't think so," sighed Kohaku.

  "Well shall we catch up with them?"

  Kohaku nodded and the two boys took off.  Miroku was about to join them, but glanced over his shoulder to stare one last time at the small cabin, which was off in the distance.  His stomach was wrapped up in knots, and he didn't know why, but he felt like something bad was going to happen tonight, and almost felt like turning around to make sure that Sango was all right.

  "Come on Miroku!" called Kohaku.

  The monk shook the feeling away and knew his wife would be fine with Kagome and Rin watching her.  Tugging the goggles back on, Miroku followed after the others.

Sango sighed heavily, her hands running over her large stomach, lost deeply into her thoughts.

  "Sango are you alright?" asked Kagome, worry filling her gaze.

  Sango nodded, "I'm okay, I just have slight head ache,"

  Kagome smiled and stood up slowly as she joined Rin in the kitchen who was making some popcorn.

  "Is she okay?" hissed Rin.

  "She said she just has a slight head ache,"

  Rin sniffed the air and tensed, "She seems stressed . . . and in pain,"

  "Perhaps the baby is kicking her,"

  Rin shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, how long is it until she's due?"

  Kagome glanced at the calendar, "She has about five days left,"

  Rin nodded and grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave before heading back into the living room.  Kagome reached the fridge door open and pulled out a few pickles, which she loved to snack on the odd time.  Grabbing the jug of milk, she poured herself a glass of milk.  Putting the milk back, she grabbed her bowl of pickles and milk and was about to head into the living room when something caught her attention on the fridge.  Looking a bit closer at the calendar, Kagome realized that it was still on last years December when they had come up last year.  Setting her things down she pulled at the pages until she came to this years December.  Her eyes widened as she stared at the dates. Sango was supposed to be due around the 16th or 17th of December, and today was the 15th.  Kagome stepped away from the calendar and looked into the living room to see Sango sitting on the couch her eyes closed.  Kagome walked as fast as she could over to Sango's side, resting her hand on the exterminators shoulder, "Sango . . . Sango are you alright?"

  "I told you Kagome, I'm okay,"

  Kagome bit her lip, and Rin could sense that Kagome seemed scared and upset, "Sango . . . are you in any pain right now?"

  "Just a little . . . probably the my baby just kicking . . ."

  "Kagome what's wrong?" asked Rin, starting to sit up.  Kirara had moved from the demons lap and was now beside Sango.

  "I was just double checking the calendar . . ."

  "So what does that mean?" asked Sango.

  "We were looking at the wrong year . . . I flipped it to this year . . .and Sango . . . you don't have five days . . ."

  "You mean I have more?"

  "No . . . your time is shorter . . ."

  "Shorter . . ."

  "Yes . . ."

  Sango's breathing started to increase, "How much shorter . . ."

  "You're supposed to be due on the 16th or 17th . . . right?"

  "Yes . . .and today's the 12th . . ."

  Kagome shook her head, Today's the 15th . . ."

  Sango's eyes widened, her hands clutching her abdomen, "No . . . no it's supposed to be five days . . ."

  Rin got up from her chair and was right beside Sango in a second, "Sango . . . Sango you need to calm down . . ."

  Kagome nodded in agreement, "Until you start feeling the contractions you need to calm down . . . please Sango . . ."

  Sango closed her eyes and tried taking deep breaths, squeezing her friend's hand.  Kirara mewed and rubbed against the exterminator, trying to help her calm down.  As soon as Sango seemed calm, Kagome stood and went to the kitchen, grabbing the phone book and copying the number of the near by hospital just in case something were to happen tonight.  How stupid could she have been to be looking at the wrong year?  Only her and Souta knew the difference, and it had never occurred to her that the calendar wouldn't have been changed.  For almost the past two weeks they had been following that calendar, and whenever they had watched the news, they hadn't even bothered to check the date.  Kagome almost wanted to slam her head into the wall for being so stupid, but decided against it as she placed the posted note on the phone.  Sighing softly, Kagome returned to the living room and sat on the couch with Sango.  They were going to have to keep an extra watch on her now that she was less than two days for the baby to be born, and frankly she could go into labor even now.  Kagome glanced at the beeper sitting on the coffee table, and wondered if she should call the boys back from their skidooing trip.

  "Sango . . . what you need to do right now is rest and relax . . . your going to be okay," whispered Rin.

  The exterminator nodded, still taking deep breaths.  Kagome glanced at Rin, wondering how she would know so much about giving birth to children.  Kagome herself only knew what the books told her about giving birth to children.  Rin must have noticed the glance and answered Kagome's unsaid question, "The demon doctor at Sesshoumaru's castle has been over stressed lately, and I volunteered to help him with his work.  A few of his patients have been demons in Sesshoumaru's court who were ready to give birth . . . so I know a thing or two,"

  Kagome smiled with relief, at least Rin would be able to do something since in her condition with being almost eight month's pregnant, there wasn't much she would be able to do.  She stared out the window to her left and sighed.  The sun would be setting soon, and know Inu-Yasha, he would probably stay out skidooing until night hit . . . unless she beeped him of course.

  Inu-Yasha's skidoo flew into the air momentarily before landing and moving with ease to the bottom of the hill and Sesshoumaru was hot on his heels. At some point and time, Shippo had fallen off and had been picked up by Miroku.  The three humans were still behind the two demons, but at least they had them in sight this time.  The monk chuckled as Inu-Yasha tried to cut off Sesshoumaru, but the lord of the western lands had grabbed Tokijin from his side as a warning for Inu-Yasha to stay the hell away. 

  "Doesn't Inu-Yasha understand he can't beat Sesshoumaru?" asked Shippo.

  Miroku shrugged his shoulders and managed to catch up with Kohaku and Souta.  The horrible feeling that something bad would happen was still in the pit of his stomach, but the again . . . maybe it was just because Sango was less than a week from having his first child.  Of course he hadn't been serious when he had asked Sango to bear ten or twenty of his children . . . but five or six would be nice.  Sighing softly, then monk shifted the gears and sped ahead of the two boys, feeling the cold breeze blowing against his face.  The sky was filled with pink and orange as the sun was slowly beginning to set.  The snow on the ground also began to look a little pinkish from the reflection of the sky.  Smiling, Miroku gripped the handles on the skidoo and sped up, ignoring the horrible feeling in his stomach, and concentrated on having fun with his friends.

  "Oh it's on now Sesshoumaru!"

  Miroku chuckled as he heard Inu-Yasha's challenge, and wondered how the older demon would take the challenge.

    Two hours passed, and Kagome was now staring out the window once again.  It was now dark, but not completely as the last rays of the sun began to disappear into the distant horizon.  Sighing softly, Kagome sat down on the chair beside her.  Rin was no upstairs changing into her PJ's, and Sango still remained on the couch, lost deeply into her thoughts.  The exterminator's hands remained on her belly, running her hands over her stomach.

  "You okay?" asked Kagome softly.

  Sango look up and smiled, "I'm okay Kagome . . . but I think I'll be better once Miroku gets here,"

  Kagome nodded in understanding.  If she were close to having her child, she would want her mate by her side constantly.  Of course, she would want Inu-Yasha there as she was giving birth since it was a sort of custom in her time . . . but she wondered if Sango would want Miroku at her side.

  "Sango?"

  "Yes?"

  "When you're about to give birth . . . will you want Miroku with you?"

  Sango looked slightly confused, her eyes falling to her large womb, "I don't know . . ."

  "You know . . . in this time . . . it's normal for the husband to be at his wife's side . . ."

  "I know that Kagome," said Sango, cutting the girl off, "But . . ."

  "But what?"

  "I would like Miroku there . . .to help and support me . . . but I . . . you know what he's like when I've been injured and he gets all worried . . . I know giving birth is no picnic and I'll be in a lot of pain . . . and I don't know if I want him to see that,"

  Kagome nodded, and understood where Sango was coming from.  Of course, when she had discussed the matter with Inu-Yasha, the half demon said he would refuse to leave her side, and they would have to seal him to a tree again to keep him away.  A sudden gasp from Sango caught Kagome's attention.

  "Sango what is it?"

  Sango clutched her abdomen, "The baby just kicked . . . just a little harder than usual,"

  Kagome nodded slowly, but didn't take her eyes of Sango, but could see from the corner of her eye as Rin came down the stairs.

  "Is she okay?" asked Rin.

  "Come on you guys stop worrying about me,"

  Rin however ignored the comment and sniffed at Sango, her eyes widening a little.

  "What is it Rin?" asked Kagome.

  "I'm not sure yet . . ." whispered Rin, kneeling beside Sango, her ear pressed against the exterminators womb, he nose sniffing the odd time.  Sango and Kagome were silent, watching as Rin continued to listen.  It was almost twenty minutes before Sango gasped again, clutching her abdomen and almost hitting Rin.

  "Contractions," Rin said finally, getting to her feet.

  "She's going into labor!" whispered Kagome.

  Sango's eyes widened, "No . . . no I can't be yet . . ."

  "Kagome what do we do?" asked Rin, hoping the miko would have answers they needed.

  "Get me the phone," Kagome said, and in a hear beat Rin returned with the phone in her clawed hand, the posted note still attached to it.  Kagome dialed the number to the hospital and walked into kitchen so she could hear the voice on the other end.  Rin was still by Sango's side, trying to help her keep calm.

  "Sango you need to calm down and breathe, your going to be fine,"

  Sango didn't seem to be listening, "This can't be happening now . . . where's Miroku . . . Miroku!"

  "Sango please . . . stress is bad for the baby . . . just breathe . . ."

  Kagome returned into the living room, "I called the hospital, and they're sending an ambulance,"

  Rin or Sango didn't even bother to ask what an ambulance was since it was not the time to be asking questions about this era.

  "Wouldn't taking the van be quicker?  I don't know what this ambulance is . . . but if it's a transporter to get someone to this hospital thing . . . they have to get here, and then bring Sango back,"

  "I know . . . but Inu-Yasha hid the keys of the van so I wouldn't be able to do any more driving,"

  Rin would have laughed, but under the circumstances the mood right now was not appropriate, "So all we can do is wait?"

  "We can meet them at the door.  Rin, go upstairs and get some of Sango's things, I'll try to get a hold of Inu-Yasha and the others,"

  Rin nodded and bolted upstairs while Kagome grabbed the beeper on the coffee table.

  "Alright!  Alright I give up already!"

  You would hope that these were the words of Sesshoumaru as he was pinned faced down in the snow by his younger brother, however it was the other way around.  Miroku, Kohaku, and Souta had managed to catch up to the two demons and had watched an interesting match between the two as they sat on their skidoos.

  "I almost thought Inu-Yasha had that one in the bag," sighed Souta, playing with a snowball in his hand.  Kohaku nodded in agreement and Miroku chuckled.

  A soft beeping sound caught the monks attention and Sesshoumaru was suddenly flipped into the air since Inu-Yasha had some how managed to get the lord off of him and look at the beeper that was inside his pocket.  There was only a few words written, and they sent chills down his spine

  EMERGENCY!

COME BACK TO THE CABIN!

  "Something's wrong!  We need to head back to the cabin,"

  Sesshoumaru grabbed onto the pager and read the words as well.  Inu-Yasha and the others were already back on their skidoo's and heading back to the cabin at full speed.  The half demon cursed that they had traveled so far away from the cabin, and wondered what could possibly had happened.  Was Kagome okay?  Had she fallen or hurt herself?  Or was it Sango that was in trouble? Millions of thoughts ran through his head as they made their way back.

  "What do you think has happened?" asked Shippo.

  Inu-Yasha turned his gaze to the monk who seemed rather pale then normal, "You okay, Miroku?"

  The monk said nothing, his eyes were focused straight ahead of him, the knot in his stomach growing by the minute.  

  "Do you hear that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

  Inu-Yasha listened carefully and could faintly hear the sound of sirens.  He had heard them before when he had stayed at Kagome's house before.  She had called the contraption an ambulance or something along those lines. These transporters were supposed to take injured people to the hospital.  Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.

  "Something is terribly wrong if Kagome had to call an ambulance," cried Inu-Yasha.

  He hear Miroku gasp and could smell that the monk was scared . . . really scared and could hear his hear thundering in his chest.

  "Miroku calm down!  I'm sure it's not that bad," offered Souta.

  Ten minutes later the cabin came into view, and no lights were left on.  Hoping that Kagpme or someone had left a note of some sort to explain to them what the hell had happened.  When they finally reached the cabin, Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru were the first through the back door, quickly followed by Miroku whiled Souta and Kohaku turned off the running skidoo's.  A not had been left on the dinning room table which Inu-Yasha read quickly, even though it was Kagome's chicken scratch since she had been in a hurry to write it.

SANGO HAS GONE INTO LABOR

WE HAVE LEFT IN THE AMBULANCE

INU-YASHA KNOWS THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL

WE'LL MEET YOU THERE

KAGOME

  Miroku snatched the letter from Inu-Yasha and read it as well, "That's impossible!  She still had five days to go,"

  "Perhaps the baby came early," suggested Sesshoumaru.

  "Souta, get the van ready!" shouted Inu-Yasha; tossing the boy the keys he had hidden under the table from Kagome.  The boy nodded and was out the door in a flash.  Inu-Yasha went into the kitchen and looked at the calendar his eyes widening.  The dates had changed from when he had last looked at it this morning, and looking at the fallen pages on the ground, he figured out what had happened, "Sango isn't going into labor early . . . we just got the dates mixed up!"

  Miroku was starting to pale even more, "Sango . . . Sango . . . Sango . . . Sango . .. " he whispered to himself, wrapping his arms around him.

  Inu-Yasha grabbed the monk and slapped him across the face, "Get a hold of yourself monk!  Everything's going to be okay!"

  Hearing the engine come to life in the mini van caused everyone to run out the door.  Inu-Yasha locked the cabin up quickly before jumping into the drivers seat, and driving quickly out of the driveway.  Kohaku was doing his best to calm down the monk, but it didn't seem to be working.  Inu-Yasha zigged and zagged out of the traffic, and everyone in the van was thankful for his reflexes since they would have hit too many vehicles for them to count.

  "Are you sure you know where this hospital is?" asked Sesshoumaru.

  "Of course I do!  Kagome showed it to me a week ago just in case something happened and we needed to go to the hospital,"

  Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing of course that now was not the time to joke around with his brother.  Souta and Kohaku kept trying to calm Miroku down since he was almost gasping for breath and starting to shake slightly.

  "What's wrong with him?" asked Kohaku.

  "I think he's going into shock," suggested Souta.

  Inu-Yasha glanced at the review mirror, and growled softly.  Things were not turning  for the worst and there was nothing that he or anyone else could do.  The only thing that they could do to help, was to get Miroku to his mate's side immediately . . . only she would be able to calm him down . . . that is . . . if she was alright herself.  The hospital finally came into view and Inu-Yasha sighed with relief.  Stopping the van right in front of the emergency door, everyone got out and ignored the police officer who said they couldn't park there.  Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru led the way as the smelled Kagome's and Rin's scents.  Inu-Yasha was glad he was still wearing his toque other wise other people would have seen his ears.  As they rounded a corner, they found Kagome and Rin waiting outside a pair of steel doors.  Inu-Yasha was by Kaogme's side immediately, wrapping his arms around her tightly, but was careful not to hit her stomach.

  "Thank gods . . . I was so scared that you were the one hurt,"

  Kagome smiled and hugged Inu-Yasha back.

  "Where's Sango!" cried Miroku.

  Kagome was about to answer but a nurse came walking out of the steel doors that had the words 'delivery room' written above them.

  "How is Sango?" asked Kagome.

  "She is fine right now, and where is her husband?"

  "That's me!" cried Miroku, rushing to the nurses side.

  "Oh good, you made it.  Please follow me,"

  Miroku followed the nurse back behind the steel doors, leaving everyone else outside to wait.  There was a few chairs down the hall that they took, and Souta had gone off to get them some snacks.

  "So . . . did you guys have fun skidooing?" asked Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha nodded, but his concentration was somewhere elsewhere.  Kagome had a feeling that he was listening carefully of what was happening in the delivery room.

  "Is she okay?" asked Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha nodded again, "Seems like it,"

  Kagome sighed with relief and hugged her mate tighter.  Sesshoumaru was seated quietly next to them, while Rin was busy reading some of the posters on the walls.

  A few minutes passed before Souta returned with a few drinks, chocolate bars, and chips for them all.  Inu-Yasha was given a Coca-Cola, but he didn't touch it, his eyes and ears still looked alert.  Kagome grasped his hand, trying to get him to relax.

  "I'm sure they're fine Inu-Yasha," soothed Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha was about to respond, but his sharp senses caught something and he stood up, the pop can falling to the floor and rolling under the chair.

  "What is it?" asked Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha didn't answer at first, and Sesshoumaru was standing as well, both their ears were twitching.

  "Something's wrong . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "What?" asked Kagome, "Tell me what you hear Inu-Yasha!"

  "They . . .they say Sango's blood pressure is rising,"

  Kagome gasped, "That's not good!  That's not good at all!  Something must have upset her.  Can you tell me how high it is?"

  Inu-Yasha listened carefully, "I . . . I don't know . . . they keep changing the number . . ."

  "Is it going higher or lower?"

  "Higher," Inu-Yasha said softly.

  Kagome could feel tears running down her cheeks.

  "It got higher . . ."

  They could now hear screaming behind the closed doors, and Inu-Yasha had to do everything in his power to just bolt into the room and see what the hell was going on.

  "INU-YASHA TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BEST FRIEND!" screamed Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha turned around and grabbed Kagome, holding her tightly to his chest, "Kagome you need to calm down!"

  "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kagome wailed.

  "I don't know . . . I can't hear over the screaming,"

  Suddenly there was a loud bang as the steel doors flew open and Sango was being rolled out on a stretcher with two doctors and nurses at her side.

  "Call the OR stat!  Tell then to get ready for us!" cried one of the doctors who was younger than the other one. 

  One nurse nodded and went down another hallway.  Miroku was right behind them, pulling off his mask and medical gloves and robe.

  "Sango!  Sango!  Sango!" cried Miroku, calling for his wife.

  As the doctors passed Kagome in the others, Inu-Yasha could hear Sango's hear pounding in his ears.  Kagome was now sobbing and so was Kohaku, but Sesshoumaru still looked calm.  When the doctors stopped at the elevator Miroku finally caught up to them, trying to get a look at his wife.

  "Somebody call security!" cried the younger doctor as he tried to hold Miroku back.

  Inu-Yasha went to help the monk, but Kagome yelled 'Sit!', knowing that the doctors were doing what was best.  As the elevator opened, they rushed Sango inside and pushed the button for the second floor.  The older doctor and nursed stayed in the elevator while the other had to keep Miroku back as the elevator closed.

  "Sango!  Sango!  Sango! SANGO!" screamed Miroku.  The doctor finally released him and headed down another hallway, causing the monk to collapse to his knees.

  "Miroku!" cried Inu-Yasha, running to the monks side, "What the fuck happened in there?"

  Miroku didn't answer at first, but finally managed to speak moments later, "Every things was fine . . .then Sango panicked . . . her . . .  her blood pressure was high or something . . . I didn't know what was going on . . .they kept saying if her blood pressure kept rising it could kill the baby . . . Sango continued to panic . . . screaming for them to save our baby . . . screaming that she didn't want to die like her mother . . . then she . . . she went unconscious . . . then I was screaming . . .and then they took her out of the room,"

  Inu-Yasha growled and helped the monk to his feet, "Let's get upstairs and see what the hells going on then!"  The half demon went to the elevator and pressed the up button.  Everyone gathered into the elevator when it opened and pressed the second floor like the doctors had done.  When they reached the top, Miroku was the first out the door, and headed towards the entrance that said Operating Room above it.  Miroku was about to go though, but was stopped by the younger doctor they had seen earlier.

  "Let me go!  I need to see my wife!" screamed Miroku.

  Two male nurses hurried over and tried to keep Miroku under control as they others hurried to catch up with him.

  "What the hell is going on?" cried Inu-Yasha.

  None of the nurses or doctors answered since they were trying to calm down Miroku.  Growling in frustration Inu-Yasha grabbed hold of the monk and held him down with one hand against the wall, "Tell us what's going on!"

  "I'm afraid it's not looking too good," said the doctor, putting his glasses back on, which Miroku had knocked off from his struggling.

  "What do you mean not good?!" asked the monk, his skin paling rapidly.

  "Her blood pressure is almost to the point where it could kill her and the babies . . ."

  "Babies?" asked Kagome.

  The doctor looked rather shocked, "Yes babies . . . she's having twins,"

  Everyone in the room gasped, that is except for Sesshoumaru.

  "Yes . . . however I'm afraid both of the babies are coming out back wards . .. . and . ."

  The doctor didn't finish as the OR doors slammed open revealing a female nurse, "Doctor we need you now!"

  The doctor turned around and followed after the nurse, leaving the others alone.

  Inu-Yasha had released his grip on Miroku, letting the monk fall to his knees.  Miroku said nothing at first, but finally whispered, "Kagome . . ."

  "Yes Miroku?" asked Kagome.

  "What's going . . . please tell me . . ."

  Kagome sighed, not really knowing what to tell the monk, and when she ran the facts through in her head, it caused her to panic too.  Inu-Yasha grabbed onto Kagome and held her tightly as soon as he sensed she was about to panic, "Calm down Kagome . . . please calm down . . . I  . . . I don't want to see you in there too,"

  Kagome started to cry again and Miroku knew that was bad, standing up, the monk slammed his fist into the wall, and began pounding at it.  Blood splattered onto the monks face when he cut his hand, and it took Sesshoumaru to hold Miroku still so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore.  Miroku continued to scream Sango's name, his mind flashing with the painful memories . . . Sango smiling up at him . . . then her eyes glazing over . . . helplessly crying out that they save their babies . . .and then screaming out in pain before she went unconscious.  The monk went limp in the demons arms and crumpled to the floor.  They could hear the monk crying . . . his fists slamming into the floor as he whispered for Sango, a river of tears flowing down his face.

  "Rin . . . take Kagome, Souta, and Kohaku out of here," ordered Sesshoumaru.

  Rin nodded and lead the others away, glancing back at the others one last time before they disappeared into the elevator.

  Inu-Yasha had also sunk to his knees . . . thoughts running through his head.  . . would this same thing happen to Kagome . . .would he have to watch her suffer like that . . . in complete pain that he was helpless to stop? 

  Miroku was still crying, but Inu-Yasha could hear a silent prayer he was making to Buddha . . . that his life was taken instead of Sango's.  Inu-Yasha was bout to crawl over towards the monk to comfort him, but a loud bang of doors being slammed open caught his attention as they looked up to see who had arrived.

TBC . . .

  So sorry for the wait, but as you can see this one took me a while to write.  Anyways, are any of you reviewers artists?  I've been trying to draw pics to go along with my story . . .but I just don't seem to have the gift.  So if some of you reviewers are good drawers, can you please draw something for me?  Your favorite scene in the story or something along those lines?  Anyways, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

 Lynns


	54. Someone You Would Least Excpect To Meet

Well, as I can see most of you weren't happy with the little cliffhanger I left you, but for two reasons I did that.  One my hands were really tired from typing . . . and two . . . this chapter would have been really, really, really long!  Anyways, I bet you are all anxious to read what's going to happen next, so let's continue shall we?

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-Two

Last Time:

_Rin . . . take Kagome, Souta, and Kohaku out of here," ordered Sesshoumaru._

_  Rin nodded and lead the others away, glancing back at the others one last time before they disappeared into the elevator._

_  Inu-Yasha had also sunk to his knees . . . thoughts running through his head.  . . would this same thing happen to Kagome . . .would he have to watch her suffer like that . . . in complete pain that he was helpless to stop?  _

  Miroku was still crying, but Inu-Yasha could hear a silent prayer he was making to Buddha . . . that his life was taken instead of Sango's.  Inu-Yasha was bout to crawl over towards the monk to comfort him, but a loud bang of doors being slammed open caught his attention as they looked up to see who had arrived.

  They all looked up to see another doctor coming running towards them to the operating room . . . but this one was different then the other doctors and did not smell human at all.  Inu-Yasha stood and could smell the demon scent on the approaching doctor . . . even though he seemed human with his long black hair, and normal human ears, Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha were not fooled.  Before any of them could ask any questions or try to stop the new comer, he disappeared as he used his demon speed to get past them and into the operating room.

  Miroku got to his feet and stared at the swinging doors for a moment, a few tears still running down his cheeks.

  "Did you smell it Inu-Yasha?  That doctor smelled not that of a human, but of a demon," hissed Sesshoumaru.

  Inu-Yasha nodded and sniffed again, "He looked very human though . . . he didn't have pointed ears or different eyes,"

  The lord of the western lands nodded as both demons listened carefully to what was happening in the operating room now.  There was yelling from the doctors . . .  they were giving up . . .

  Inu-Yasha looked at Sesshoumaru and then the monk . . . would Miroku lose his wife and unborn children in one night?  His senses could hear the screeching noises from the machines as they tried to save Sango.  Then the new comers voice boomed through the operating room . . .giving them new instructions and telling one of the surgeons or whatever they were called to step away.    Both demons were now staring at the operating doors . . . they could hear Sango's heart beat getting stronger and stronger . . .along with the heart beat of her children.  Before the stench of death had been all over Sango's scent when she had been pushed into the operating room . . . now she smelled alive.  Inu-Yasha's ears twitched as he heard the small crying of new born child . . . he smelled the air deeply and could tell it was a girl.  A few moments later another cry followed . . . this time it was boy.

  "Miroku . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.

  "What?  What is it Inu-Yasha?" asked the monk, fear and pain filled his voice.

  "You have a daughter and a son . . ."

  Miroku fell to his knees, and started to cry again, "What about Sango . . . . what's happening to my Sango . . ."

  Inu-Yasha smelled the air again, his ears listening for even the softest sound that came out of that room.  The smell of blood was almost overwhelming to him, but Sango was still alive, her heart beating stronger and stronger by the minute.

  "She's okay . . . Miroku she's okay," whispered Inu-Yasha, crouching by the monk.

  Miroku started to cry harder, thanking Buddha over and over again for sparing his wife's life.  The creaking from the metal doors caught their attention as they looked up.  The doctor they had seen go running by them was standing in front of them.  He was covered in blood, and was starting to take off his medical cloves.  The doctors eyes were immediately on Sesshoumaru for a moment before falling down to the monk and Inu-Yasha.  The doctor smiled and kneeled down in front of Miroku.

  "You have a beautiful and a handsome son monk," whispered the doctor patting him on the shoulder.

  "What about my wife?  How is Sango?" whispered Miroku.

  "She is fine . . . she's unconscious right now . . . but they'll be bringing her out pretty soon, along with your children,"

  Miroku nodded, still remaining on the floor.

  The doctor smiled and stood up, so did Inu-Yasha, "I don't think you've told us your name," hissed the half demon.

  "Oh where are my manners, I am Dr. Matsumara, Hiroshi Matsumara,"

  Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes, "You're a demon . . . I could smell the stench ever since you came running into this hallway . . ."

  Hiroshi chuckled, "Yes I am a demon . . . and you are a half demon.  I can tell with your hair, even if your ears are hidden Un . . . Inu-Yasha . . . and you Sesshoumaru I can tell just from your hair,"

  "Though you don't look it, you look like a regular human,"

  Hiroshi smiled and held up his left hand, which had a wedding ring on it.  Inu-Yasha looked curiously and confused at the doctor, but the half demons answers came as Hiroshi pulled his wedding ring off and his image changed.  Inu-Yasha felt he was looking at Sesshoumaru's double, he looked exactly like his older brother, but instead of silver hair had jet-black, and also the crescent moon on his forehead.  His golden eyes shined brightly in the light, and his claws looked as deadly as Sesshoumaru's or Inu-Yasha's.

  "Dog demon," confirmed Sesshoumaru.

  Inu-Yasha nodded, and watched as Hiroshi put on his ring before the other nurses and doctors came through the operating room, pushing Sango out on a strecher.

  "Sango!" gasped Miroku, getting to his feet and was by his wife's side again.  Behind them a two nurses were carrying one blue and the other pink bundle of blankets.  Miroku left his wife's side for a moment to take a look at his children. 

  Hiroshi smiled as the others left in the elevator, leaving Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru alone with the doctor.

  "I would like to apologize for earlier, for what happened to her," apologized Hiroshi.

  "What exactly happened in there?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  "From what I am told, Sango got scared of the equipment around her, and one of the new nurse scared her even more.  She some how forgot to not tell the mother that her babies could die if she would now calm down,"

  "Oh!  So it's better if she didn't know!" hissed Inu-Yasha.

  "Look what happened when she did know!  It's best to try and calm the mother down first,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded, and he relaxed a little.  This was the first time he had ever met a real demon in this era, and the same was going through Sesshoumaru's head.

  "Well if you both will excuse me, I have other patients to attend to,"

  Inu-Yasha just gave a nod before heading towards the elevator to check on Kagome on the others who were still down stairs, however Sesshoumaru followed after the doctor, stopping him as he turned to go down a deserted hall.  

  "Can I help you?" asked Hiroshi.

  Sesshoumaru kept his emotionless face on, "How is that you know our names so well?

  Hiroshi just stared into the demons eyes, "Oh that . . . well when I was trying to get to this floor, I heard you three talking and learned your names then . . . after all I do have good ears,"

  Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I can smell that your lying . . . and not only that . . . you were about to call Inu-Yasha something . . . sounded like you were close to saying Uncle to me . . ."

  Hiroshi chuckled and smiled as he stared into the demons eyes, and Sesshoumaru took a step back.  It was as if he was staring into Rin's face when she smiled like that . . .

  "Have you figured it out yet . . . father . . ."

  Inu-Yasha made it to the bottom floor to see Kagome and the others in the waiting room.  Kagome was the first to spot the half demon and ran towards him as fast as she could.

  "Kagome you idiot!  Your not supposed to run in your condition!" cried Inu-Yasha pulling his mate into a tight embrace.

  Tears came pooling into Kagome's eyes, "I don't care!  How's Sango?  Is she alright?  Are her and the babies alright?"

  Kohaku was now by the half demons side, and so was Souta, Shippo, and Rin.

  Inu-Yasha smiled, "She's fine . . . and so are the babies . . . she had a boy and a girl,"

  Everyone sighed with relief and Inu-Yasha stared at Rin, "Hey . . . can you smell the demon doctor in this building?"

  Rin looked confusingly at Inu-Yasha, "Well  . . . no I didn't . . . why is there a demon here?"

  Inu-Yasha looked at Rin and back to Kagome who was looking at him with worry in her eyes.  What is going on here?  When we first came into the hospital, I couldn't smell any demons in this entire hospital . . . and come to think of it . . .neither did Sesshoumaru . . .

  "Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.

  "Don't worry . . . I'll explain more later . . . shall we try and visit Sango?"

  Everyone nodded, and with Rin's help, they managed to find Sango's room, where Miroku was seated by her side.  The room was dark, except for a few lights from the strange machines by Sango's bed, and quiet as well.

  "Sis?" questioned Kohaku as he ran to Sango's side. 

  Miroku smiled at the boy, "She's fine Kohaku . . . just fine . . ."

  The boy smiled and pulled up a chair beside the monk.  Inu-Yasha smiled and walked over to where Miroku was sitting, putting a hand on his shoulder, "How's she doing?"

  "The doctors said she should wake up soon . . ." whispered Miroku, grasping Sango's still hand a little tighter.

  "And your children?"

  "They're going to bring them in as soon as Sango wakes . . . they took them to the nursery or what ever the nurse called it," sighed Miroku.

  Inu-Yasha nodded and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder, holding her close to him.

  "Do you want to go seem them?" asked Kagome, turning her head to look into Inu-Yasha's eyes.

  "See Miroku children?"

  "Yes . . . I know where the nursery is . . . come on . . ." whispered Kagome, pulling her mate to the door, "Does anyone else want to see?"

  "I'll come," said Rin, following after them.

  "Me too!" said Souta.

  Kohaku and Miroku remained by Sango's side, and Kagome had the feeling that they wouldn't be moving until Sango woke up.  They traveled down the white hallway and had to make a couple of turns before the hallways were now a cheerful yellow, and they were standing in front of a large window with a few bassinets being shown.  Inu-Yasaha could tell which two were Miroku and Sango's children  apart from the others.  Kagome and the others gathered around at the window to stare at the two sleeping babies.  The girl looked so much like Miroku . . . she had the monks chin and nose.  Inu-Yasha brought his hand up to rest on the glass window, and his claws tapping against the glass caused the girl to stir and open her eyes.  Even though she looked like Miroku, she had her mothers eyes.  Staring now at the sleeping boy who was settled next to his sister, he looked more like Sango, but with his eyes closed, they couldn't tell whether he had Miroku's eyes or not.

  "They're both beautiful," whispered Kagome.

  Inu-Yasha nodded and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder, his other hand coming to rest on her womb, "In a month we'll have a daughter of our own . . ."

  "Have you chosen a name yet?" whispered Kagome.

  "Not yet . . . I'll wait until she's born," sighed Inu-Yasha, kissing his mate on the forehead.

  Kagome smiled and gave off a small yawn, "With all the commotion . . . I'm so tired right now . . "

  Inu-Yasha chuckled and pulled Kagome up into his arms, carrying her back to Sango's room.  Souta and Shippo followed a moment later, but Rin stayed to look at the new born babies for a minute.  She sighed softly, staring at the two mortal children for a few more seconds, and then started to follow after the others, but a thought stopper her.  Sesshoumaru had not returned from upstairs yet.  She decided to check on him as she headed towards the elevator.  Rin reached the elevator and went to press the up button, but a small ding caught her attention as the elevator doors opened, revealing Sesshoumaru and a doctor with long black hair.

  "So young . . ." whispered Hiroshi.

  Sesshoumaru glanced at the doctor and Rin looked confused as ever.

  "Sesshoumaru what's going on?" asked Rin.

  Sesshoumaru sighed and stared at Rin, "This is the doctor who treated Sango, he just wanted to make sure she was alright,"

  The doctor nodded and headed down the hallway, but glanced one more time back at Rin before disappearing behind a corner.

  Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru, and even though his face was emotionless, his eyes were different . . . she couldn't tell what it was . . . "Sesshoumaru?"

  The lord of the western lands looked down at the girl and took her hand in his, "Show me where my brother and the others are,"

  Rin merely nodded and lead Sesshoumaru down the hallway, and almost stopped when he felt the lords hand clasp hers tightly in his big clawed hand.  Rin just smiled.  When they reached the room, Dr. Hiroshi was checking some of the machinery around Sango.

  "She should be waking up soon," said Dr. Hiroshi, talking to Miroku.

  The monk nodded, but his eyes were still on Sango's still form.

  Dr. Hiroshi started to head out of the room, glanced at Sesshoumaru, winked, and then left the room.  Inu-Yasha looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and the doctors retreating back.

  "What was that all about?" asked Inu-Yasha.

  Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, "I'll tell you sometime,"

  Inu-Yasha just shrugged, and grabbed the van keys  from his pocket, "I'm going to take Kagome and Souta back to the cabin.  Did you want to stay here, or come back as well?"

  Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin before answering, "Take Rin back to the cabin, I'll come with you, but I'll come back to the hospital,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and picked Kagome into his arms before heading towards the door.  Shippo stayed with Kohaku and Miroku as the others headed back to the parking lot.  The van was still parked in front of the emergency doors with the police officer standing beside it.

  "I didn't have it towed since one of the nurses told me about your situation," said the police officer.

  Inu-Yasha nodded at the police officer before helping Kagome into the passenger seat, and then taking the drivers seat himself.  Souta, Sesshoumaru, and Rin sat in the back.  No one spoke during the ride back to the cabin since they were all exhausted one way or another.  Inu-Yasha kept glancing at his brother in the rear-view mirror, wondering what could be going through the full demons head.

  When they reached the cabin, Souta unlocked the door, while Inu-Yasha carried Kagome upstairs to their room.  Sesshoumaru carried Rin to their room since she had fallen asleep during the ride.  Souta grabbed a pillow and blanket from his room before heading into Kagome and Inu-Yasha's room.  The half demon was tucking Kagome into the blankets before he turned to the boy. 

  "I want you to stay with her tonight,"

  Souta nodded, "Will you be back in the morning?"

  Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders and hugged Souta briefly, whispering a word of thanks into the boys ear before heading back downstairs.  Sesshoumaru was waiting at the door as Inu-Yasha headed towards him.

  "You sure you want to go back?"

  "Should I stay?"

  "I would like someone to watch over Kagome,"

  "Rin is here, she will make sure that nothing happens to your mate,"

  Inu-Yasha walked out the door, and Sesshoumaru closed it behind them as they headed back to the well.  Inu-Yasha could tell that Sesshoumaru wanted to go back to the hospital for another reason, and he had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with that demon doctor.  As they climbed into the van, Inu-Yasha headed down the driveway, going back to the hospital.

  "You want to tell me what's going on between you and Hiroshi?" asked Inu-Yasha, turning left onto the highway.

  Sesshoumaru did not answer, his eyes staring straight out the window.

  "Sesshoumaru?"

  "Do you not find it strange?"

  "What do you mean strange?"

  "That Dr. Hiroshi somehow knew are names when we didn't tell him them?"

  "He has dog demon ears, he probably just heard them," 

  Sesshoumaru didn't respond, just kept staring out the window.  Inu-Yasha just sighed and knew his brother was more stubborn then him, and wouldn't tell him if he didn't want to.

  "Remember when we were talking about the well closing . . . and us living till this time?" whispered Sesshoumaru.

  Inu-Yasha glanced at his brother briefly before looking back at the icy road, "Yeah . . . what about it?"

  "Hiroshi . . . he told me some things . . ."

  "Oh?  And what exactly did he tell you?  You know I swear that doctor looks just like you,"

  "That's because he's my son,"

  Inu-Yasha slammed on the breaks and stared at his brother, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

  "Hiroshi  . . . is mine and Rin's son,"

  "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?  RIN IS ONLY TWELVE YEARS OLD . . . I MEAN SHE'S TURNING THIRTEEN NEXT WEEK . . ."

  Sesshoumaru sighed, "Are you that dense little brother?"

  Inu-Yasha stopped to think for a moment, "Oh . . ."

  "Now do you understand?"

  "I think so . . . but wait . . . what else did he tell you?"

  "He said he couldn't tell me much . . . he said we would learn everything later and come to understand it,"

  Inu-Yasha checked to make sure there was no on coming vehicles before pulling back on the road, "What did he tell you?"

  "He told me that he knew of Sango giving birth tonight and tried to head to the hospital as soon as he could . . . but he got stuck in Tokyo traffic.  He also told me, that the well does close eventually . . . a couple of month's after your daughter is born . . . and that is all he said . . ."

  "If I had been you I would have beat it out of him,"

  Sesshoumaru sighed, "Yes . . . I know you would of, however he said if he revealed anymore . . .his father would punish him very dearly,"

  Inu-Yasha smirked and kept his eyes on the road, "So . . . that's all he said?"

  Sesshoumaru nodded.

  Inu-Yasha wanted to ask more, but decided against it before turning the radio up to drown out the eerie silence between them.  When they returned to the hospital, Kohaku was waiting for them at the entrance.

  "Sis woke up!" cried Kohaku before running back to the room with Inu-Yasha on his heels.  Sesshoumaru however remained calm and walked back to the room.

  When Inu-Yasha entered, Miroku was hugging Sango, and tears of joy were running down the monks face as he held his wife.  Sango on the other hand looked exhausted and tired beyond belief.  Beside the bed were two bassinets, which held the twins.  After Miroku was finished hugging his wife, he went around her bed to pick up their children, and placed the girl in Sango's arms while he held the boy.  Sesshoumaru soon came into the room, closing the door behind him.  Inu-Yasha grabbed a chair for himself and Sesshoumaru as they sat around Sango.

  "How are you feeling Sango?" asked Inu-Yasha, looking at the tired exterminator.

  "I'm okay . . ." she whispered faintly, "A little tired,"

  Inu-Yasha nodded and looked over to his right at the child in Miroku's arms.

  "Do you want to hold him Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku.

  "You sure you want me to?"

  The monk nodded, and placed the new born into Inu-Yasha's clawed hands.  The baby was so small and fragile that Inu-Yasha was scared the slightest movement he would make could hurt the child.  Human children were more fragile then demon children, at least that's what Inu-Yasha known over the course of his life.  Smiling at the sleeping boy, Inu-Yasha lifted the boy to his face and smelled the child's scent, memorizing into his mind.  Handing the boy back to Miroku, the monk asked if Sesshoumaru wanted to hold the baby, but the lord of the western shook his head.  Sango then handed the girl to Inu-Yasha for him to hold, and the half demon imprinted the scent of the girl into his mind as well.  Miroku stared at the half demon for a moment.

  "Why do you do that?" asked the monk, taking his daughter from the half demon.

  "Do what?"

  "Smell my children like that?"

  "So I know their scents.  It's very important for dog demons to memorize the scents of the friends and family,"

  Miroku nodded and placed his children back into the bassinet.  A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room.

  "I'm afraid visiting hours are over," she said.

  "I can stay though right?  I'm her husband," said Miroku, clutching Sango's hand in his.

  The nurse nodded, "Yes . . . you can stay, but the rest of you have to leave.

  They all nodded and started to get ready to leave.  Shippo, Kohaku, and Inu-Yasha gave Sango a quick hug while Sesshoumaru waited for them at the door.

  "You get better," hissed Inu-Yasha.

  "Oh I will," sighed Sango.

  "And get lots of sleep,"

  "I know Inu-Yasha, now get going, I'm sure Kagome's missing you right now,"

  The half demon smirked and walked out of the room with the others following right behind him.  The last thing he saw before walking out was Miroku pulling up a chair near the bed, and grabbing a pillow and blanket to cover himself with.

TBC . . . .

  I'm sorry for the long update, but I kind of had a writers block on this chapter.  Anyways, yes I know some of you are complaining I'm dragging my story on, well stop complaining okay?  I know it's long, but it is coming to an end, yet not too soon.  I've come up with sixty chapters, and it stops there.  Well actually it's fifty-nine chapters and then a prologue.  Well I have to go now, see you later!

Lynns


	55. Author Note

Alright my faithful reviewers . . . an incident has occured. I have to go house sit at my relatives for over a week . . and the bad news . .. no computer . . . no internet . .. HOWEVER! I am bringing paper . .. and lots of it to write my next chapter so that when I get back . . . i can right it quickly and post it as soon as I get home.  
  
And a note about my story dragging on . . . well true it is a little long, but I had this whole thing planned from the start. The chapters will finish up christmas. . . well closing . . . a chap about Rin/Sesshoumaru . . . and maybe one or two about . . . you know wha'ts going on and stuff.  
  
As for a continuation . . .that is a possiblitly . . . I could tell how Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kagome, Kouga, and Ayame live through time. Could be interesting . . . and it could take me a while to plan the chapters, but we'll have to see.  
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story . . . I love you all for it.  
  
I guess that's all I wanted to say, please keep reading, and cheek out my personal pages to see when I update, when i plan to update, or if I'm having a writers block.  
  
Bye for now!  
  
Lynns 


	56. Discussions

I'm back! Dramatic music in the background

Well I did as promised and while I was away, wrote this next chapter.

Anyways the way I kept myself entertained at the house all by myself was my video game of Kingdom Hearts, all my anime, and of course writing this next chapter. Now I see that lots of you want me to make a sequel to this, I will, only if you reviewers cross your heart and hope to die if you don't. Because last time I made a sequel no one read it, so . . . it's all up to you guys.

Anyways, shall we head onward?

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-Three

Mrs. Higurashi looked both ways down the deserted winter road before turning right. This morning she had gotten a call from her daughter, asking if she would be able to bring her old crib to the cabin for Sango's twins. Grandpa gave a small cough from the passenger side of the small car.

"I thought we were going to visit them next week," sighed Grandpa.

"Well Sango's baby came earlier than we thought it would . . . we some how got the dates mixed up,"

Grandpa sighed and leaned his head against the glass window, watching the snowy grounds. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and returned her eyes to the road. Soon the cabin came in sight as they pulled into the long drive way. As they stopped the car, Inu-Yasha came walking out of the house wearing a plain white T-shirt and grey sweat pants.

"Good morning," he called from the porch..

"Good morning yourself," smiled Mrs. Higurashi, going to the trunk of the car and getting the pieces for the crib. Grandpa gave her a hand and carried it inside the cabin, which seemed to be completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Grandpa.

"Kagome's still sleeping, and so is Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kohaku, Shippo, and Souta," said Inu-Yasha, "Would you guys like some coffee?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and placed the parts of the crib into the living room, "And Miroku and Sango?"

"Today is her last day in the hospital . . ."

"I was wondering . . . haven't they questioned you about her medical records? Usually when someone is admitted to the hospital they have some sort of medical record,"

Inu-Yasha smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well let's just say it's taken care of,"

Grandpa stared at the half demon, "How so?"

"I'm not allowed to say . . . let's just it's in the hands of a demon,"

Deciding not to ask any more questions Mrs. Higurashi changed the subject, "So are you picking her up today?"

"At noon I will . . . so how long are you two staying?"

"Oh I don't know . . . we were going to come down for Christmas, which is now about a week away . . . I suppose Grandpa and I could stay in the bedroom down stairs in the basement,"

Inu-Yasha nodded and glanced at the clock to see it was already ten in the morning. "Have you two had breakfast yet?"

"Actually no we haven't," sighed Mrs. Higurashi.

Inu-Yasha smiled, "Well what would you two like?"

"Some toast would be nice, Grandpa what would you like?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to lye down on the couch," grumbled Grandpa, walking into the living room, and was moving rather slowly.

"I apologize for Grandpa, he's always rather moody during the winter, the weather makes him more stiffer,"

"So how are things at the shrine?"

Mrs. Higurashi took a seat at the table, "Fine, I almost had a heart attack when Kagome phoned and told me that Souta, Kohaku, and Rin fell through the ice,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled lightly as he placed some bread into the toaster, "That's what Kagome said, but they're alright now . . . they just had a cold for a few days is all,"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded softly, "I'm glad . . . but Kagome seemed worried when she phoned me the other day . . . and it didn't seem to be about Sango and the twins,"

"Oh . . . what exactly did she say?"

"Well I was talking about after your pup is born we would go shopping, and I was talking about her first birthday . . ." she cut herself off as she stared at Inu-Yasha's expression, "Something is wrong isn't it?"

Inu-Yasha sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again, "Well, yes there is," the half demon sighed again as the toaster popped and he began to butter Mrs. Higurashi's toast, "No wonder Kagome was a little upset after she talked to you,"

"Inu-Yasha tell me what is going on right now! When Kagome said good-bye on the phone the other day it sounded like she was in tears,"

Inu-Yasha passed the plate of toast to Mrs. Higurashi before speaking, "The truth is . . . you won't be able to see our daughters first birthday,"

"What do you mean? Of course I will!"

"I'm afraid not . . . you see the well . . . the well be closing,"

Mrs. Higurashi's hand came up to cover her mouth, "What? How do you know this Inu-Yasha? I thought you said that the well would stay open forever?"

Inu-Yasha took a seat in front of Mrs. Higurashi, "Well . . . at first it was just a theory that the well would close . . . that's what Miroku thought would happen. Kagome and I decided that if the well did close, she would stay with me in my time,"

"But how are you 100% sure that it is going to close?"

"Remember how you were worried about the medical records? Well I can't give you all the details, but the demon doctor we ran into at the hospital . . . he told us the well was going to close two month's after our daughter was born,"

Kagome's mother looked rather shocked at the moment, her eyes never leaving the half demons, "So . . . in . . . four month's . . . Kagome will be gone . . . forever . . . from me, Grandpa, and Souta?"

"I don't know," In all honest Inu-Yasha didn't know, even after meeting Sesshoumaru's son, the doctor did not reveal if any of them would be alive or not during this time, "There is a possibility for me and Kagome to live until this era . . . our blood is fused together, so she has the life span of a half demon which can last over a thousand years,"

Tears slowly began to well up in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes. Inu-Yasha reached one clawed hand forward and took Kagome's mother's hand into his. Mrs. Higurashi stared into the half demons eyes, and Inu-Yasha would have given anything to know what she was thinking. Would she hate him for taking her daughter and grand-daughter away from her . . . or would she demand that she and Inu-Yasha live in the present time so they wouldn't be apart? Or would she be patient and would wait for them to catch up with this time . . . for him and Kagome it would be centuries . . . but for Mrs. Higurashi it would be a few weeks before they saw each other. Mrs. Higurashi wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and squeezed the half demons hand.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"It's okay . . . I understand Inu-Yasha . . ."

"You do?"

"Of course I do . . . I could be selfish and ask you and Kagome to stay in this era . . . however . . . I know that you wouldn't be happy . . ."

"As long as I'm with Kagome, I'm happy no matter what," offered Inu-Yasha.

"I know Inu-Yasha, but deep down you would be sad . . . living in an era that you have no clue about . . . you wouldn't have the big forests . . . fresh air . . . clean rivers . . . you would never see them again if you stayed here . . ."

"That . . . that is true . . ."

"By going back to your time . . . you will be able to see that again . . ."

Before Inu-Yasha could say another word, Sesshoumaru came walking into the kitchen in the same manor of outfit that Inu-Yasha was in, wearing black sweats and a grey T-shirt.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru," said Inu-Yasha, not releasing his hand from Mrs. Higurshi's.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod before going to the coffee machine to get a cup of coffee.

"Is Rin still asleep?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Yes she is . . . but I have a feeling she will be up soon. I take it Kagome's mother and grandfather just got here?"

"Yes, and are you staying at the house or coming with me to get Sango and Miroku?"

"I'll come with you I suppose,"

Inu-Yasha sat crossed legged in front of the fire, staring as the flames swallowed the wood as it burned. His ears twitching the odd time to hear the sounds around the house. Things seemed to be getting more complicated with the well closing . . . Kagome's Grandfather hadn't been as upset as Mrs. Higurashi . . . but the old man did make Inu-Yasha promise to keep his grand-daughter, and great-grand-daughter safe until they would see each other again. The half demon glanced at the couch where Kagome was sleeping soundly on her side. The couch kept her back supported instead of the large bed up stairs where she couldn't lean her aching back against anything. Inu-Yasha crawled over to his mate, rubbing his head lovingly against hers. His hands came up to cup her abdomen, feeling the roundness of her growing belly. He then rested his head against her womb, listening to his pup's heart beating strongly along with it's mother's. Inu-Yasha's eyes then rested on Kagome's soft sleeping face, and he sighed heavily. Kagome would indeed miss her mother a lot when the well closed, but it was something that could not be stopped. Sighing again, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, thinking of what would happen tomorrow. Hojo was coming over to take all the guys shopping since they hadn't gotten any gifts for the girls. His eyes then moved to the Christmas tree, which they had almost gotten a week ago, and it was full of presents from the girls. They of course had already done their shopping a long time ago.

Inu-Yasha then rested his back against the couch, and grabbed Tetsusaiga, which had been lying beside him. Sitting cross-legged he closed his eyes and held his sword in his arms as he began to fall asleep.

The mall was more crowded then the last time Inu-Yasha had been to it, but then again it was getting closer to Christmas.

"I hate this place," grumbled Sesshoumaru, his ears twitching madly, "Too fucking noisy,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled, and was glad about the toque on his head which hid his ears, and kept some of the loud sounds from making him go deaf. Shippo who was seated on Inu-Yasha's shoulder covered his ears with his hands.

"How much longer until we have to go?" asked the fox.

Inu-Yasha stared at the bookstore from the bench they were sitting on, where Hojo was helping Miroku find a book as a gift for someone. Since Mrs. Higurashi had plenty of money left over from the lottery, she had given Hojo her credit card for them to go shopping with. "I'm sure they'll be done soon squirt, they're at the cashier right now,"

A soft tug on his winter jacket, cause Inu-Yasha to look over his right at Souta, "What is it kid?"

"Can Kohaku and I go get something to eat? Were starving,"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "Why don't we wait for Hojo and Miroku, and then we'll all got get something to eat, okay?"

Souta nodded.

Soon enough Miroku and Hojo returned carrying a few bags along with them from the book store.

"Well then, what shall we do next?" asked Hojo.

"I say we get something to eat," said Souta and Kohaku in unison.

"That sounds good . . . shall we head to the nearest restaurant here in the mall?"

At everyone's nod Hojo led the way. Inu-Yasha stared up the sparkling lights hanging above the ceiling, but a hand being placed on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, and his eyes met the monks.

"What you thinking about?"

"Just wondering if Kagome and Sango are alright," sighed Inu-Yasha.

"I'm sure they're fine,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "I know . . .so . . . how is Sango handling the twins?"

"Quite well actually . . . Mrs. Higurashi has been a big help to us,"

"Well that's good,"

Miroku smiled and patted his friend on the back as they walked into the restaurant. Sitting down at a large table, the half demon decided to examine some of the gifts he had gotten. For Miroku and Sango he had gotten them a blue and pink baby blanket for the twins . . .Misa and Keitaro. For Sesshoumaru, he had gotten him a coffee maker that ran on a battery, which meant he could use it after the well closed, and as long as he wanted before the battery ran out. For Rin, he had gotten her two gifts since one was for her birthday, which would be on the 22nd of December, and today was the 19th. He had gotten her a book and a necklace. As for Shippo, he had just gotten the brat some crayons and a coloring book. Kohaku he had no idea what to get at first, but in the end had gotten him a few comic books. For Souta, he had gotten him the latest video game, even though he couldn't pronounce it. Vin Hollsung or something like that was the name of it. For Kagome he had gotten them matching silver bracelets which had the words "mine" and "forever" on them.

When the waitor came, Inu-Yasha put his gifts away and started to look through the menu of what he wanted to eat.

TBC . . . .

ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! Okay, this chapter really, really, really ticked me off. I am so sorry if you guys didn't like it, and I know it' short, but since there has been thunder storms like you wouldn't believe here, I'd be typing this chapter and then the power would go out, and I didn't save. Four fucking times this happened to me! I tried to save as much as I could, but I swear just as I'd go to save . . .blam! Power goes out!

Takes a deep breath and lets it out, relaxing a little bit Alright, I'm sorry this chapter is short, but it was either that, or wait a longer time before I could get it up. Not to mention I've been busy with work, and just too pissed off to write this sometimes. But today I managed to keep it cool and write this chapter.

And yes this story is coming to an end, and there will be a sequel . . . that is if you all will read it! If not, I'm taking it off like I did my sequel to The Prom.

Anyways, please review, criticize me, I don't really care, just say something in the review. I will promise, the next chapter will be longer than this, it's Rin birthday and Christmas tied together.

Well bye for now!

Lynns


	57. Discoveries and Birthday Parties

Hello hello there! Sorry for the long update, but I have been rather busy at work, and with my game. So I apologize for taking so long. I have decided to make a sequel to this story, however if no one reads it, then I will take it off.

I have also been busy with my ex-boyfriend . . . we are trying to see if we can work things out, or if I should just more on. Anyways, I shall continue with the next chapter.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-Four

Inu-Yasha sighed as he stared out the van passenger side window, his head resting against the seat. Hojo was driving them back to the lodge from a long day of shopping. Looking over his shoulder, Inu-Yasha smiled to see that most of them were asleep, that is except for Sesshoumaru of course.

"What are you looking at?" grumbled to demon lord.

The half demon just shook his head and went back to staring out the window. It seemed that Sesshoumaru still had a head ache from the loud sounds at the mall. A small groan caused him to turn around again to see that Miroku had just woken up.

"Hmm . . . where are we?" asked the monk.

"Were almost back at the cabin, just another couple of minutes," said Inu-Yasha.

Soon enough, they pulled into the cabins driveway. Coming to a stop, Miroku started to wake Kohaku and Souta, while Inu-Yasha dealt with the fox on his lap. Everyone piled out of the van and went to the back to grab all their presents out of the trunk. Hojo waved good-bye to everyone before heading to his own car, which he had left there, and drove off into the night. As they walked into the house, Mrs. Higurashi came over to greet them.

"Welcome home, did you have a fun time shopping?" she asked.

Souta and Kohaku gave a small nod before taking off their boots and coats and heading straight to bed. Kagome giggled from her seat on the couch and started to get up.

"Don't you dare!" hissed Inu-Yasha, rushing to her side, "I'll help you,"

Kagome growled softly, but smiled, "Did everything go okay while shopping?"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Now, you should be in bed,"

Kagome glanced at the clock, "It's only ten,"

Inu-Yasha drooped his ears, "But . . . you need your sleep,"

Kagome hated when he pulled that face on her and sighed in defeat, "Alright . . . I am a bit tired anyway,"

The half demon smiled triumphantly and started to lead Kagome upstairs. Miroku headed over to Sango where she was holding Misa, and Rin was holding Keitaro. Sango looked worn out and could barely keep her eyes open.

"How are you doing?" asked Miroku, leaning down to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"I'm just so tired right now . . . I can barely keep my eyes open," sighed Sango.

Miroku smiled and gently took Misa from her arms, "Then you should go to bed and sleep, I'll look after the twins for now,"

Sango looked a little surprised, "Are you sure?"

Miroku nodded and Sango smiled, "Okay . . . if they need feeding just come wake me up,"

"Okay, sleep well honey,"

Sango nodded and headed upstairs to bed. Miroku sighed and turned to Rin, "Has she been having any problems?"

Rin sighed and nodded, "She's had her hands full today since you weren't here. Kagome's mother is here of course to help her, but it is a handful. Sango is a new mother, and she already has twins when some women can only handle one child,"

Miroku sighed heavily and turned his head to see that Inu-Yasha had returned, "Kagome asleep?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and took a seat by the monk on the couch. Rin smiled and yawned, "Well I'm heading to bed myself. Inu-Yasha, would you like to hold Keitaro?"

The half demon nodded and took the mortal child into his arms, holding him gently. Rin waved good night and headed to bed, soon followed by Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa. Sesshoumaru came into the living room from the kitchen and took a seat in one of the vacant chairs. Misa was fast asleep in her father's arms, but trying to catch one of Inu-Yasha's clawed fingers was amusing Keitaro. Of course, the half demon was very careful not to hurt the baby.

"They are so fragile . . . human children," whispered Inu-Yasha.

Miroku looked over at him, "They are . . . aren't they?"

Inu-Yasha nodded, and smiled softly. Of course, demon children grew must faster and weren't as fragile as mortal children. And, when they are first born they are quiet, not screaming at the top of their lungs like most human babies. They would also have to be brought to the mother and father very soon so the child would remember their scents, and would know that they were its parents.

Sesshoumaru glanced back and forth between the two before his gaze rested on the fire in the fireplace. Inu-Yasha looked up at his brother and frowned. Sesshoumaru had been rather quiet lately ever since he found out that Dr. Hiroshi Matsumara was his son from the future. After another moment of silence, Sesshoumaru looked up at Inu-Yasha, "Dr. Hiroshi wants to meet with you, Inu-Yasha,"

The half demon raised an eye-brow, "Why would he want to talk to me?"

"It's your thoughts about your child is it not?"

Inu-Yasha looked even more confused now, "What on earth are you talking about?"  
"You are worried aren't you?"

"Worried about what?"

"Miroku . . .half you ever heard of a half demon that ever sired a pup?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Miroku thought for a minute, "In fact . . . I never heard of a half demon ever having pups,"

"Well I have the answer right there. Most half demons don't find mates and have pups, they spend most of their life fighting and hiding,"

"Perhaps that is true, but it has been on your mind has it not? Will your child be ¼ demon . . . or something else? Perhaps half demon like you? Or fully human?"

Inu-Yasha frowned and lowered his head. How could Sesshoumaru possibly know that? It had been on his mind since the day he had found out that Kagome was pregnant, but he never said anything, because he was so happy that they were having a pup in the first place. He didn't care whether it was ¼ demon or human or whatever else Sesshoumaru said, as long as it was healthy. But that did not mean that it wasn't on his mind now and then.

"So . . . what exactly is Dr. Hiroshi going to talk to me about?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru just shrugged his shoulders, "He said that was for you two to discuss,"

"Did he say what time he wants to see me?"

"Tomorrow morning at ten,"

Inu-Yasha nodded and went back to playing with Keitaro.

"So the well is closing in about four month's . . . at least Kagome's mother will be able to spend time with her grand daughter for a few month's," sighed Miroku.

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Yeah. When the well does close, we figure it will only be a few weeks until she sees us again . . . that is . . .unless Kagome and I don't live until this time,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes . . . Hiroshi did not tell us whether if we do live, now did he?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head, "No . . . but you know . . . I think we'll be okay. Kagome knows what's going to happen until this time, so . . . if there is any danger, we'll know ahead of time won't we?"

Sesshoumaru nodded again, "Yes . . . that is true,"

"So we shouldn't be worried about anything," said Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru went to back staring at the fire.

"Well, I think it's time that these two went to bed," whispered Miroku.

Inu-Yasha took a sniff and winced, "You might want to change Keitaro before you do that,"

The monk laughed and switched children with the half demon, "I'll be sure to do that then,"

Inu-Yasha nodded and took Misa upstairs while Miroku was right behind him. The two slowly walked into Miroku's room where Sango was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Miroku laid Keitaro on the floor and started to change him, and Inu-Yasha place Misa in the crib.

"Good night monk," yawned Inu-Yasha.

Miroku gave a small wave before returning his concentration back on his son. Inu-Yasha closed the bedroom door behind him, and headed to his own room. As he crept inside, Kagome was still fast asleep in their bed. Smirking, Inu-Yasha pulled his clothes off and got into the comfortable sweat pants he wore every night. Making sure the window was tightly closed; he crawled in next to his mate, and carefully wrapped his arms around her. Inu-Yasha buried his face into Kagome's hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Slowly his eyes started to closed, and his lasts thoughts were of his pregnant mate, and what he and Hiroshi what discuss tomorrow.

8888888888888

Inu-Yasha sighed heavily as he drove down the deserted winter road to the hospital. Sesshoumaru had woken him just ten minutes ago so he wouldn't be late for his meeting with Hiroshi. Shippo had offered to go with him, but he had declined the fox, saying it would be a personal conversation between them. He had of course wanted to bring Kagome along, but she had looked so peaceful sleeping, that he didn't want to wake her up. As the hospital came into view, Inu-Yasha felt himself becoming a little nervous, and yet he couldn't figure out why. He pulled into the parking lot, made sure his black toque was secure on his head, and headed into through the hospitals front doors. A woman was sitting at her station, typing on the computer and seemed to be talking to a black stick that was hanging out of her ear. He remembered seeing one of those things before, and Kagome had told him it was connected to the phone. Inu-Yasha gave a small cough and the woman looked at him and smiled. She finished her conversation with whoever she was talking to and finally spoke, "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Hiroshi Matsumara?"

The woman did some typing on her computer, "Are you Inu-Yasha?"

The half demon nodded.

"Well then, Dr. Hiroshi Matsumara has been expecting you. Just go down the hall, turn right, go to the elevators, and on the third floor go to your right again, and his office should be right there,"

Inu-Yasha nodded and double-checked to make sure he got the directions right before heading off down the hall. He followed the woman's direction exactly and found himself standing outside room '314 Dr. Hiroshi Matsumara' written in gold on the door. Inu-Yasha raised his hand, turned it backwards and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Hiroshi's smiling face. He was wearing a long white doctors coat with black pants, a white shirt, and dark blue tie. He was also wearing glasses, but Inu-Yasha could tell they were false since there were no lenses in them. Hiroshi's hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail and then braided.

"Well your right on time, please come in Uncle,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Sure . . . but don't call me that,"

"Well it is true, but I understand,"

Inu-Yasha stepped into the room and took a quick look around. There were no pictures in his office, just a large desk with two computers and a big shelf full of many books, plus the large window looking outside, and the small closet by the door.

"So, it seems you got my father's message then?" asked Hiroshi, taking a seat at his desk.

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Yeah, he said you wanted to speak to me,"

Hiroshi smiled, "Yes . . . yes I did want to talk to you,"

Inu-Yasha just realized that Hiroshi wasn't wearing his wedding ring, and was visible in his demon form, "So . . . what did you want to talk about?"

"About your unborn child. You are wondering if she will be more human, or more demon, or right in the middle, correct?"

"I have had thoughts about it,"

"Because you have never heard of a half demon having children, correct?"

"Um . . . yeah . . ." sighed Inu-Yasha.

Hiroshi took a seat in his chair and rested his arms on the desk, "The reason behind that . . . at the time in your era is what you have probably assumed, half demons not finding mates,"

"Really?"

"However, like yourself . . . you are a lucky half demon who has found a mate that excepts you the way you are . . .I won't say much . . .but what I can say is . . . the way half demons are seen will change from worse to better . . ."

"So . . . my daughter will be ¼ demon then?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Hiroshi shook his head, "There is no such thing as becoming ¼ demon . . . the child will either be a half demon . . .or a full human. She can't be a full demon though . . .that of course is impossible between a human and half demon,"

Inu-Yasha was about to speak, but Hiroshi cut him off.

"Whether your child will be half demon or fully human I will not tell you, you must discover that when your mate gives birth,"

The half demon nodded his head, "I see,"

"The reason your child will either be human or half demon is quite simple . . .you may not understand it though . . . but explain the situation to Kagome and she will explain it to you in a way you can understand. It actually depends if your seed contains more human sperm or demon sperm in it. For you see if your seed was equal in human and demon sperm, you would become sterile and not be able to have children of your own,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, even though it was a little confusing it seemed to be making a little sense to him.

"However, the strange thing with half demons is that they can either have either equal, more demon, or more human sperm in their seed. It's quite amazing really, since I've been studying half demons for over three centuries now and it's unlike anything I've ever studied before with human half breeds,"

Inu-Yasha looked up at Hiroshi. If he's been a doctor for three centuries now . . . this must not be Sesshoumaru's oldest son . . . I imagine once Rin is old enough to become his mate . . . she'll probably bare his pups right away . . . unless something happens . . . or . . . gods what am I thinking about this for . . I'm just giving myself a headache

"So, do you understand Uncle?"

"Yes I understand, and please stop calling me that!"

Hiroshi smiled and Inu-Yasha could have sworn he was looking into Rin's face, "Well if you understand then my time with you is done,"

"Can you answer me one question first before I go?" asked Inu-Yasha

Hiroshi nodded and started to stand, "I suppose . . . depending on the question,"

"I just wanted to know . . . if Kagome and I live till this time,"

Hiroshi frowned, "Unfortunately Uncle I can't answer that,"

Inu-Yasha sighed and stood up, "Well then I guess I'll be going,"

Hiroshi smiled, "By the way . . . in a few days is Mothers birthday,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Yeah, Kagome plans to bake a cake for Rin,"

Hiroshi glanced over at his small calendar that was sitting on his desk and seemed to have drifted into his own little world, "Yes . . . it will be mothers 456th birthday,"

Inu-Yasha's jaw drop, "Wha . . . wha . . . what do you mean? Rin is only turning thirteen!"

Hiroshi snapped out of his little day dream, "Oh . . . never mind, forget I said anything. Well, if you would excuse me Un . . .I mean Inu-Yasha, I have patients I need to attend to,"

The half demon gave a short nod and walked out the door and heard it close softly as he headed towards the elevator.

Hiroshi smiled at the closed door and turned around to stare out the window. A soft click and the creak from the closet door indicated that it was being opened.

"Was it stuffy in there?" snickered Hiroshi.

"Very funny, but you know, I'm surprised Uncle didn't smell me in there," replied a female voice.

Hiroshi sighed, "You know very well as I do that the concealment spells we where hide our appearance, demon aura, and our scents,"

"But anyways, you should stop revealing so much information to them . . . you know father is going to be pissed off if you tell them too much,"

"Would you stop your worrying, I know what I'm doing,"

"Right . . . and besides you already caused one accident at the ski lodge, and father told us were not supposed to go near . . ."

"I know that alright! However unlike you, father, mother, and the rest of our family, I cannot leave Japan since my medical services are required here . . .and besides if I had not been here Sango and the twins would have died,"

The other voice sighed heavily, "I suppose your right, to a certain extent anyway, but please do be more careful next time,"

Hiroshi smiled and turned to face his other sibling, "I suppose I could be a little less reckless,"

The other voice giggled, "Right, well anyways . . . so where were we on planning mothers birthday vacation?"

"I believe we were trying to decide between Hawaii or The Caribbean's,"

8888888888888888888

So . . .so does that mean Rin and Sesshoumaru live until this time? Well of course silly . . . don't be stupid . . . Rin may only be turning thirteen now . . . but I guess her future self will be turning four-hundred and fifty-six thought Inu-Yasha and then he groaned as he felt another head ache start up, and decided not to think about it anymore. Walking out into the cold air, Inu-Yasha started to head towards the van.

"Hey there! Inu-Yasha!"

The half demon turned around to see Hojo walking towards him, "Oh, Hey Hobo,"

Hojo sighed, "Hoe many times do I have to remind you my name is 'Hojo',"

Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, so what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, but I cam to visit Eri and Yuka,"

"Why? What happened to the two of them?"

"Well they broke their legs skiing a couple of days ago,"

"How on earth did that happen?"

"According to Eri, they were both skiing peacefully but then got cut off by someone, and rolled all they way down the hill, smashing into one of the skidoos,"

"Ouch, that must of hurt,"

"Yeah, and the funny thing is, when their doctor walked in . . . I believe his name was Dr. Hiroshi, they claimed that he was the one that cut them off,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled under his breath.

"Something the matter?"  
The half demon shook his head, "Nope . . . but I have to be going,"

Hojo nodded and waved as Inu-Yasha headed towards the van.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome smiled softly as she watched the cake slowly rising in the oven, "So Sango, how are you doing over there?"

Sango looked up from her nursing daughter to look at Kagome, "Oh . . . I'm okay I guess,"

Kagome nodded, "It's rather hard isn't it? Having twins when you only expected one?"

The exterminator sighed, "Yes . . . but with Miroku it has been a lot easier than I expected,"

Kagome smiled, "Well that's good to hear,"

Sango gave a small nod, "Yes . . . by the way Kagome, I hear Inu-Yasha went to see Hiroshi yesterday,"

"Yeah, Inu-Yasha told me about that last night. I was sort of mad for him not taking me along with him,"

"Well he did have his reasons though,"

"I know,"

"So . . .what did the two of them talk about?"

Kagome sighed, "It's a little confusing, but in simple terms Inu-Yasha was trying to find out what our daughter would be. You know a half demon, or fully human, or maybe even a ¼ demon,"

"Well that's simple enough isn't it? Your daughter will be ¼ demon since Inu-Yasha is a half demon and you are a human,"

Kagome shook her head, "Unfortunately there are no such thins as ¼ demons,"

Sango paused for a moment and thought, "Now that I think of it, I've never hear of ¼ demons, only half or full,"

Kagome nodded softly, "Yes, however Inu-Yasha and I aren't sure whether are daughter will be fully human, or a half demon like her father,"

Sango looked up at Kagome again, detecting a sort of fear in her voice, "Kagome . . .what's wrong?"

"It's just . . . if our children are fully human . . . do you know what that means?"

Sango thought for a minute and gasped, "It would mean that you and Inu-Yasha would out live them,"

Kagome nodded, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "Uh huh . . . so . . . I'm kind of hoping that our daughter will be a half demon . . .but if she is not . . . I won't love her any differently . . .it's just that . . . no parent should have to bury their child,"

Sango pulled Misa away from her chest and covered back up before walking over to Kagome and hug her the best she could, "Everything will be alright . . . you'll see,"

Kagome nodded her head, although deep down it wouldn't be. She and Inu-Yasha would also have to watch Sango and Miroku become the victims of time, and the same with Kaede as well, and Kohaku. Sango stepped away from Kagome and smiled, "So, shall we head into the living room and join the others?"

Kagome smiled and followed the exterminator into the living room.

88888888888888888888888888

Rin smiled behind her closed eyes as Sesshoumaru's hands covered her sight. From the scents around her, she could tell she was being lead into the dining room, and could smell the sweet scent of Angel food cake, and the burning of candles. She could hear and smell everyone else in the room as they tried to be quiet. As Sesshoumaru's clawed hands left her eyes she saw the flash from Kagome's mother's camera and everyone else yelling out 'Happy Birthday!'. Rin giggled and turned to look up at Sesshoumaru who was still standing behind her, a soft smile on his lips for only her to see. The table was covered in presents from everyone and the angel cake covered in white icing and strawberries with thirteen candles on top.

"Make a wish Rin," whispered Sesshoumaru softly in her ear.

Rin nodded and approached the cake. She took a minute to make a decision on her wish before blowing out her candles, not a single one was left lit. Kagome smiled and took one more picture. It had taken her all day yesterday to explain to Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, and Rin what happened on someone's birthday. Of course Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo knew what happened since over the past years of traveling with them, Kagome always brought a cake from her era to celebrate. Inu-Yasha didn't know when his birthday was, so Kagome decided it would be on the same day as her since that was the day she awakened him from the tree.

Sango started to cut and pass out pieces of cake while Inu-Yasha and Miroku held the twins. Everyone complicated on Kagome's cooking and was amazed how delicious the cake was. Kagome smiled with pride.

After everyone devoured the cake, it was time to open gifts from everyone. Kagome's mother and grandfather had gotten Rin a book called 'The Birds and The Bees'. Mostly everyone had laughed at the present, but Mrs. Higurashi whispered in her ear she could read it when she was older. From Kagome and Shippo, she had gotten hairpins, and other useful materials to do different designs with her hair. Inu-Yasha had gotten her a book on sewing your own clothes. Sesshoumaru had asked why Rin would need a book like that since the servants at his castle made very fine clothes. Inu-Yasha stuck out his tongue at his brother and mumbled something about not being able to find anything else for her. From Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, and Miroku she had gotten lovely scented candles and body wash for when she would take a bath.

Rin thanked everyone for their gifts and turned to see if Sesshoumaru had a gift for her as well. Last year she had gotten new sandals and wondered what she would be getting this year from him. Sesshoumaru wasn't holding anything in his hands, but whispered in her ear, "Your present is upstairs on the bed,"

Rin nodded and the party continued until the end of the night and everyone was heading off to bed. Sesshoumaru remained awake, sitting in front of the fire and waiting for Rin to come down with his present. A soft creak from the stairs caught his attention and he turned his head to see Rin coming down the stairs. The new silver kimono sparkled from the light in the fire and Sesshoumaru smiled softly. It fit her form pretty well, but the difference with that kimono was that it would never grow small or get dirty. If it were to rip or tear it would fix it's self. Rin would most likely have that Kimono for the rest of her life.

"Oh my goodness, Sesshoumaru where did you get this?" asked Rin.

"I had it made at the castle before we left,"

Rin smiled and suddenly hugged the demon lord, causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to widen.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru! Thank you so much! Your present was the best out of them all,"

Sesshoumaru allowed another smile to appear on his lips and hugged Rin back. Hiding in the dark, Inu-Yasha and Miroku smiled as they watched the scene down below, and turned to leave when all of a sudden Sesshoumaru was standing in their way, causing the monk to trip and grip the railing, however Inu-Yasha went tumbling down the stairs.

"Don't I ever get any privacy brother?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha didn't answer since he was clutching his head, which he had landed on. Rin started to giggle softly, but the soft cry from Keitaro caused all of the to freeze, and the angry voice of Sango and Kagome were expected to come soon.

TBC . . . .

Okay, so I lied about Christmas being in this chapter, but if I had you would have had to wait longer. Would you have liked that? Now anyways, I apologize for long update, I'm afraid I was too busy watching my new inuyasha and Chobits dvds. I am caught up with Inu-Yasha at volume 21, however I still need 6&7 of chobits. Anways, read and review!

Lynns


	58. Christmas Morning

Ta Da! I'm back my faithful reviewers! Sorry for the long wait, but can you really blame me? I've been working and watching the first Inu-Yasha movie over and over again, and just to let you know I'm watching it right now as I type! It is so awesome; the English version is so cool! And the second movie is going to be dubbed soon! Yeah!

So anyways, I have started to make the outline of my sequel to this story, and once I figure out a title, I'll let you all know so you can look out for it once this one is done.

Now that I've said what I need to say, onward with the next chapter!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-Five

The old grandfather clock standing by the window sounded through out the cabin as it struck five in the morning. Mostly everyone in the cabin was asleep, that is except for Shippo, Kohaku, Souta, and Kirara were sitting on the living room floor, staring up at the Christmas tree, which was shimmering and sparkling from the lights and tinsel. Through the darkened windows the snow fell heavily from the sky as the remaining adults slept peacefully in their beds. Souta got up for a moment to put more wood into the fire before settling back down on the floor.

"Can we wake the others up yet?" asked Kohaku, staring at his presents at the base of the tree.

Souta sighed, "I'm afraid not, I got them up this early last year and they were kind of mad at me,"

"Oh, did they punish you or something?" asked Shippo.

"Well, Inu-Yasha did give me a dunk in the snow," Souta said.

Shippo and Kohaku sighed, and Kirara mewed.

"But there are so many presents! How could they be sleeping at a time like this?" asked Shippo.

"Well you can go and wake them up if you like," offered Souta.

Shippo smirked and scampered out of Souta's lap, heading towards the staircase. The fox ran up the stairs and stopped at the first door on the right, which was Inu-Yasha and Kagome's room. Giggling softly Shippo raised his hand to knock on the door, but a hand suddenly grabbed him by the tale, and covered his mouth before the fox could scream. With wide eyes, Shippo managed to turn his head to look at his captor. Hanging from the rafters, Inu-Yasha hung upside down, glaring at the fox.

"Hey . . ." grumbled to half demon. Inu-Yasha released the fox's mouth as he pulled himself back up into the rafter. Shippo gave a small gasp as he saw Miroku and Sesshoumaru sitting up in the rafters with Inu-Yasha.

"Oh . . . uh . . . hey guys . . ." whispered Shippo, waving to them all.

"We had a feeling that you, Souta, and Kohaku would already up . . . we heard you all go running downstairs four hours ago . . ." growled Inu-Yasha.

Shippo gave off a laugh that was to hide his fear, "Oh . . .is . . . is that so . .. huh?"

Miroku gave off a small chuckle, "Yes that is so . . .and if you dare wake Kagome, Sango, and my children . . . you will surely regret it,"

Sesshoumaru gave off a nod of agreement since he still had the lump on his head that Sango had given him when Inu-Yasha fell down the stairs.

Inu-Yasha pressed his face close to Shippo's to make the fox know he was serious, "Now . . . go back down stairs, and at least wait two more hours before trying to wake the others up,"

Shippo nodded before the half demon dropped him back to the floor. Shippo started to head back downstairs and noticed that the guys returned to their rooms. Sighing, the fox returned to others downstairs.

"I told you you shouldn't have gone up," said Souta.

Shippo nodded, and plopped down in Souta's lap.

Inu-Yasha grumbled slightly as he climbed back into bed with Kagome, who was still peacefully sleeping. Ever since he had heard those kids get up, he hadn't been able to go back to sleep with fear they would want to open their presents early. So he had managed to pull himself out of bed, climb up onto the rafter, and wait to see if the kids would come wake them up. Miroku had joined him a few minutes later, and then Sesshoumaru. The three of them had a whispered conversation to pass the time, but when Shippo came running up the stairs, it had been time for action.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, he closed his eyes and tried to at least get two hours sleep before he was awakened again . . .and yet he would not find anymore sleep that night. Opening his eyes he stared down at his mate, and his eyes drifted to her swelling womb. After the conversation with Hiroshi, he couldn't stop wondering if their daughter would be a half demon like him, or human like his mother. When it cam down to it, it didn't really matter whether the child was half demon or human, as along as it was healthy and lived. And yet, Inu-Yasha hoped that it would be a half demon . . .otherwise he and Kagome would have to watch their daughter age, and die before them. Shaking his head slightly, Inu-Yasha nestled his head into Kagome's soft hair and inhaled her scent, trying to not think about the situation.

8888888888888888888888

Exactly two hours later, Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku came running up the stairs to wake everyone up. Of course, none of the adults were happy about being woken up so early in the morning, but it could have been worse with them being awakened two hours earlier like the kids had planned. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were the last to come down the stairs since Inu-Yasha didn't want anyone to bump his pregnant mate as she tried to make it downstairs. Soon, everyone was settled down somewhere before Souta and Kohaku started to hand out presents for everyone. The twins became quiet when it was time to open presents as Sango held Misa, and Miroku with Keiraro. Shippo, had gone downstairs to awaken Kagome's mother and grandpa who soon joined them.

When the presents were all handed out, they started to go around the room, opening by age with Shippo starting, then Souta, Kohaku, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Mrs. Higurashi, Inu-Yasha, Grandpa, and then finally Sesshoumaru.

Shippo tore through his presents, finding many crayons, markers; coloring books, candy, chocolate, and toys. For Souta, he had gotten two video games from Kagome and Inu-Yasha, clothes from his mother and grandfather; Sango and Miroku had gotten him new controller for his game and a memory card, Shippo had given him cheat book on how to pass the levels on a particular game he was having trouble with, Kohaku gave him a new winter coat, which Souta had seen in the mall, and Sesshoumaru and Rin had gotten him a new sled.

Kohaku was next and had gotten a new sword from Sango and Miroku, Kagome gave him new kimono to wear on special occasions and Inu-Yasha added in the comic he had gotten at the mall. Shippo gave Kohaku manu different types of cross-word puzzles, and from Sesshoumaru and Rin, he had gotten some new armor for when slaying demons.

Rin came next and was given a golden necklace that had her name on it from Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had gotten her a new sled, while Shippo had gotten her a nice smelling perfume, although Inu-Yasha complained it stunk, but was thwacked over the head by Sesshoumaru who hissed for him to hold his tongue. And Last from Sesshoumaru, she had gotten another kimono, but this time it was red, a fan, sandals, and a flower comb, and the lord received a big hug from the young demon, which made everyone laugh in the room.

Next was Kagome. From her mother she had gotten a few books on how to take care of children and another one for both her and Inu-Yasha on parenting skills. Her Grandfather had given her some more SHAM! clothing, and Souta had gotten her some lavender perfume, which Inu-Yasha complained again about the smell was sat this time. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, had given her a new chain for her locket from Inu-Yasha last year, and an exercise book on how to keep fit while pregnant. Shippo had gotten a baby blanket for Kagome's daughter, while Sesshoumaru and Rin a small red kimono for the baby. Inu-Yasha's present came last, which was the two bracelets with the words 'mine' and 'forever' on them. (Just a small note here, someone said I copied this bracelet thing from an already made fan fic. Unfortunately I've never heard of the name of it, I think it was called 'when he was mine', but where I got this idea from was my sisters boyfriend, which he gave to my sister for the 2nd anniversary of being together)

For Sango and Miroku, most of their gifts were together since the majority of them were books on babies, children clothing, and toys for the twins. Grandpa had gotten the twins prayer beads to protect them from evil. Miroku accepted them happily, and asked Inu-Yasha to remind him to put spiritual power into them since there wasn't any.

Mrs. Hirgurashi got many gardening supplies, cooking books, another bird feeder, and some new clothes. Inu-Yasha and Kagome had gotten her a cute shirt that had a small puppy on the front, and the words Grandma near the top.

Inu-Yasha was next and got many humerous gifts from his friends. Miroku had given a book called, 'How to Please Your Woman' and 'Tips For a Fantastic Night', which almost ended up giving the monk a searing head ache when Inu-Yasha was through with him. Sango however had made Inu-Yasha another fire-rat outfit to make up for the two books. Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa had gotten him a scarf and toque to wear so his fuzzy puppy ears wouldn't get cold. Kagome had gotten her mate a whole garbage bag of Honey Nut Cheerios and Ramen, plus a humerous T-Shirt with the words 'He who laughs last . . .thinks slowest'. Shippo had gotten him a whole box of potato chips, and lastly, from Sesshoumaru and Rin, the lord of the western lands had to go up stairs to get the present. Inu-Yasha was rather shocked at how big it was.

"I found this in the library while we were sorting through it . . . I though you might want to have it," said Sesshoumaru as he passed the gift to Inu-Yasha. The half demon could only take a guess that it was a portrait of something. Carefully ripping open the wrapping paper Inu-Yasha froze as he stared at the picture, and Kagome gave a small gasp. His mother and father standing side by side, with smiles on their faces. His mother holding him and he was only a small child, sleeping in Natasha's arms, while Sesshoumaru was knelt down on one knee in front of the two. Inu-Yasha looked up at his brother and nodded his thanks, and Sesshoumaru returned the nod before sitting back down beside Rin.

Grandpa was next and got very many spirtual items, scrolls, and prayer beads from everyone. He had proclaimed that he didn't need them, but accepted them anyway.

Sesshoumaru's turn finally came as he was the last one to open presents. He of course gotten the coffee machine from Inu-Yasha, and a book on 'How to Control Your Temper,'. Kagome had gotten the demon lord a big can of coffee grounds and his own coffee mug with a dog on it. Sango and Miroku weren't sure what to give the demon lord, so they had given him a couple of ear-plugs so he wouldn't have to listen to Inu-Yasha or Jaken when he wished. Rin had gotten her future-mate a blue kimono, which she had made herself.

All in all, the ending of the exchanging of presents came to soon, and while Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Sango prepared dinner, Miroku and Inu-Yasha looked after the twins, while Souta and Kohaku cleaned up all the wrapping paper.

Mashed potatoes, roast beef, turkey, three different types of salads, and everything else you would expect to have at a Christmas feast. Everyone grabbed a seat at the table and began to eat. Kagome of course, ate more than the rest of them due to the fact of her pregnancy, but since Inu-Yasha was dishing her plate for her, he kept the portions small so it didn't seem she was being a pig, and didn't complain once if she wanted more.

After Christmas dinner was complete, the ladies headed back in the kitchen to wash and dry the dishes, while the rest of them headed back to the living room, chatting lightly with one another. When the dishes were complete, Souta suggested that they could all go out to the sledding hill, which everyone agreed to. Inu-Yasha fussed over Kagome as he helped her get dressed since she wanted to watch, and Miroku and Sango made sure the twins were extra warm in the small snow suits that Mrs. Higurashi had brought, which at one time had belonged to Kagome and Souta. Even grandpa wanted to come out and enjoy the fun, and some how Rin managed to convince Sesshoumaru to tag along with them.

Piling onto the skidoos, Inu-Yasha led the way to the hill and made sure they missed the frozen lake. Kagome and Sango remained sitting on one of the skidoos holding the twins, while the others went up and down the hills. At one point, Inu-Yasha came over to let Sango have a go at it while he watched Keitaro.

"Are you sure Inu-Yasha?" asked Sango, staring down at her son.

"Don't worry about it Sango. Besides were only going to be here for a few more days, you should enjoy this weather. We don't get it nice like this in our era,"

Sango smiled and passed the sleeping Keitaro to the half demon, "Thank you Inu-Yasha,"

The exterminator headed to the top of the hill where her husband was waiting for her. Rin was sharing her new sled with Sesshoumaru, and Souta was sharing his with Kohaku. Mrs. Higurashi had a sled all to herself with Shippo tagging along with her, and Grandpa would go down the odd time, it depended really when he made it to the top of the hill.

Inu-Yasha would rush back to the cabin the odd time to bring mugs of hot chocolate out for everyone when ever they got cold.

Kagome watched longingly at the hill, wishing she could go down a couple of times before they had to leave. Inu-Yasha seemed to have read her mind as he called Sango and Miroku to come take their children. Sango did with out complaints since she was tired enough as it was. Taking the twins from them, Inu-Yasha grabbed the big wooden sled from Miroku and held his hand out to Kagome.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, let's go down a few times,"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at her mate, "Are you serious?"

Inu-Yasha smiled, "Of course I am, now come before I go all protective and change my mind,"

Kagome giggled and took Inu-Yasha's hand as he helped her off the skidoo. He led her up the hill with one hand on her lower back and the other on her arm. When they reached the top, Inu-Yasha set the sled down and sat near the back before motioning for Kagome to sit in front of him.

"Now if anything goes wrong I'll be jumping into the air with you," whispered Inu-Yasha.

"I know," whispered Kagome back as Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms securely around her. Kagome grabbed the sled reigns and with one hand Inu-Yasha pushed them off. The rush of going down the hill caused Kagome to smile since she hadn't done this since she was a little child. As they came to a stop at the bottom, Inu-Yasha was the first to get up and helped Kagome to her feet.

"Want to go a few more times?" asked the half demon, a small smile on his lips.

Kagome nodded and they both started to head up the hill.

Mrs. Higurashi had at one point rushed back to the cabin and started to take pictures of everyone.

When everyone got tired of sledding a snow fight began right away with the adults against the kids. Kagome and Sango watched from the skidoo's again and cheered everyone on. At one point, the kids had crossed over and tried to take the adults down. Miroku had been easily enough, but for Inu-Yasha they hadn't been so lucky. Souta and Kohaku had the half demon by the arms, while Rin had him by the legs. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru joined in that Inu-Yasha was brought down.

As the sun started to set, everyone headed back to the cabin with exhausted smiles on their faces. They all piled into the lodge and stripped off their winter clothes before heading into the living room. Kagome was helped to bed by her mate since she was exhausted with the day's events. Grandpa followed after Kagome by going to bed since he was tired too.

When eight o'clock rolled around, everyone sat at the table and started a game of 'Rich man, Poor man', and then 'Old Maid', followed by a round of 'Go Fish'. By that time Sango had headed off to bed with the twins, and the Mrs. Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku sat quietly on the couch as Souta, Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo played a motorcycle racing came on the TV.

"Ah, what a day," sighed the monk, relaxing into the couch.

"You said it Miroku," whispered Inu-Yasha.

"So we are returning to the past in a few days?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha nodded, we'll start packing tomorrow, and send some stuff home with Mrs. Higurashi and the old geezer. Then the next day we'll get the rest of the stuff packed, and then head home the day after that,"

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod, "Good, I would like to return to my lands,"

Inu-Yasha glanced at his brother, "You don't trust Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I trust the imp, but if my lands are attacked he'll over panic,"

The half demon gave a small smile before glancing at the clock, which struck eleven. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to bed,"

Miroku nodded and stood, "I think that sounds like a good idea,"

Sesshoumaru however remained on the couch, "I'm going to stay up for a bit,"

"Have it your way, see you in the morning you guys," waved Inu-Yasha and Miroku as they headed up to bed. Leaving Sesshoumaru on the couch, and the children playing the video game.

TBC . . . .

I am so sorry for the long update. I was supposed to work today, but I pulled my back out, so I'm in a little pain as I write this chapter. So yes, four chapters left and then an Epilogue. Then about a few weeks later or sooner I will start on my sequel for this story.

Well I have to go and tend to my injured back.

Until next time!

Lynns


	59. Stupid Computer

Screams and turns to my reviewers I am so so so so sorry for the long update, but I had the eleven page chapter done and ready to go, and what does my computer do? Deletes the entire chapter! I have like this is the worst day ever. In any case, now I have to re-write the chapter, so please bare with me.

On another note, I've started the out line for the sequel, but I can't think of a good title, and if you guys have a suggestion, please let me know.

And one more thing, most of you wonder if I would ever write a lemon. Well I've been thinking, and came up with an idea. If you guys want one, I could create little one shots of when something steamy should have happened during Winter Wonderland.

Well, I think that is all, now I have to go try and re-write my chapter!

Thanks so much!

Lynns


	60. Reasons and Arguments

Okay, I've finally calmed down and decided to try to re-write this chapter. I will give the

lemon one shot a try, but do you guys care which scene I do from Winter Wonderland?

And thank you so much for the suggestions for the sequel title, I have decided on it, but I

will not reveal it quite yet.

In any case, onward with next chapter!

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-Six

The wind softly howled outside of the cabin as it lightly snowed from the night sky and everyone was gathered at the front door to wish Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa a safe trip back to the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi hugged both of her children before taking a step back,

"So, I will see you all tomorrow then?"

Kagome softly nodded and leaned back against her mates shoulder," Yes, we'll be coming back around this time,"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and reached up to rub Inu- Yasha ' s ears one last time before she left, "You take good care of her,"

"Of course I will!" said Inu Yasha, his hand on Kagome's shoulder tightening a bit.

Kagome's mother giggled, "I know you will. Well, shall we get going father?"

Grandpa gave a small nod before heading towards the car, carrying the rest of the luggage with him. Mrs. Higurashi followed after him and hopped into the driver side of the vehicle. As they began to pullout of the driveway, they waved good-bye to the others before heading onto the country road. Everyone started to head back into the house, but the sound of a vehicle coming down the driveway caught their attention. At first they thought Mrs. Higurashi had forgotten something, however as they vehicle got closer they realized that it wasn't. The BMW stopped right behind the van and the driver's side door opened, revealing Hiroshi as he stepped out.

Inu- Yasha could tell that Sesshoumaru had gone rigid and wasn't moving at the sight of his future son. Hiroshi was wearing a black tuxedo and had his long black hair hanging down loosely, and he didn't have the concealment spell on him.

"Good evening," he said politely, bowing to everyone.

Inu- Yasha gave a short nod, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over to the BMW and noticed that there were more passengers inside. Hiroshi must have guessed Sesshoumaru's curiosity, "I can not reveal who is in my BMW, but I have a reason for being here tonight. I wanted to see you all one last time before you headed back into the past, and I have something to talk to most of you about "

"Sesshoumaru, who is this? Isn't he a. .a. .dokter at that hoospiteel?" asked Rin who was standing beside the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and was lost for words, but kept his face emotionless as usual.

"I'm just a friend of Inu-Yasha's and I wanted to check on the twins to see if they were okay," lied Hiroshi.

Sesshoumaru was thankful that he hadn't taught Rin how to tell if someone was lying or not by their scent. Rin simply nodded her head in understanding.

"Rin, will you please go back into the cabin," asked Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, you too," said Inu- Yasha.

The two girls nodded before heading back inside. Sango did the same, taking the twins with her, and was followed by Kohaku and Souta, leaving Sesshoumaru, Inu- Yasha, and

Miroku.

"Who is it that you need to talk to?" asked Inu- Yasha.

Hiroshi thought for a moment, "I could just talk to you three and then you can explain to the rest of them,"

"Sounds reasonable," said Inu- Yasha, "So what did you need to tell us before we return to the past?"

"It's about the well and the reason it is closing in less than four month's," said Hiroshi.

Inu- Yasha growled, "Why have you did you not tell us this sooner? You could have told me when you asked to see me that time!"

"Easy there Uncle! I couldn't tell you since I had to ask my father first, and he said I would be able to tell you,"

"I told you not to call me 'Uncle'!"

Hiroshi sighed, "In any case, that is why I am here, to tell you why the well stops working,"

"Is it because Inu- Yasha ' swish wasn't truly pure?" asked Miroku.

Hiroshi shook his head, "No monk ...that is not the reason . . .if the wish wasn't truly pure then something horrible would have happened. The Shikon Jewel is very sensitive, and if an unpure wish was made on it, it would have turned black, and Inu- Yasha would most likely have gone in full demon mode,"

"So then, why is the well closing?" asked Miroku.

Hiroshi turned his eyes on Inu- Yasha, "Uncle, do you honestly think Midoriko would have allowed a pathway to remain open between two worlds?"

Inu- Yasha was speechless for a moment, but took a second to think about it, "No . . .if she is the wise and powerful miko I have heard of, then she wouldn't have allowed it,"

"Precisely,"

"So then why is the well still open?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Inu- Yasha, when you made your wish, wanting the well to not to close . . . did you mean forever, or just for a period of time?" asked Hiroshi.

"I . . . I think I meant forever,"

Hiroshi nodded his head, "Correct, you did say forever, however in your mind you were thinking differently weren't you? And that is what Midoriko based your wish on,"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait just a minute here! How the hell do you know what I was thinking when I made my wish?"

"Because you told me,"

"I did not!"

"Well no you, but your future you did,"

Inu- Yasha sighed and brought a hand up to his head, "I think I'm going to have a headache, "

" Anyway, the wish is based on what you were thinking, which was you didn't want the well to close on that day. So basically the only reason the well is staying open is because you want it to Inu- Yasha. The day you want it to stop working, it will," said Hiroshi.

It was confusing . . . and yet seemed to make sense at the same time as the two demons and monk stared at Hiroshi, trying to comprehend on what he just said.

"I guess that makes sense," admitted Miroku.

"So why do I close it in three month's?" asked Inu- Yasha.

"Sorry I can't tell you that," sighed Hiroshi.

"The well is only staying open because Inu-Yasha wants it to . . . and will close when he doesn't want it open anymore . . . correct?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Hiroshi nodded, "Yup, that's about right,"

Sesshoumaru' s eyes narrowed, "Why are you telling us this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiroshi.

"Why are you telling us why the well is closing? Wouldn't it have been better if we had found out for ourselves?"

Hiroshi sighed, "Look, I don't know all the details . . . but I'm just saving Uncle some long hard thinking he would eventually do, so I'm sparing him that,"

Inu- Yasha ' s eye brow quirked up, "What do you mean by that?"

"He means it's dangerous when you think long and hard," said Sesshoumaru.

"What's wrong with me thinking?"

"You can come up with some pretty interesting idea's that none of us would think out, and most of them are ridiculous,"

Inu- Yasha growled and crossed his arms, "So is that all you came to tell us?"

"That's about it," said Hiroshi.

"Well you had better go then before Rin becomes suspicious of who you are," said

Sesshoumaru.

"How is mother anyway?" asked Hiroshi.

"She is fine, now I think that it is best for you to leave," hissed Sesshoumaru.

Hiroshi raised his hands in submission, "Okay okay, I'll leave now,"

As Hiroshi turned to go, his fingers snapped together as he remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Hey Miroku!"

The monk turned around and nodded that he was listening.

"Don't be afraid to have anymore children with Sango! She'll be fine if you do!"

Inu- Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku headed inside and locked the door behind them as Hiroshi climbed back into the BMW.

"So how did it go?" asked the female in the passenger seat.

Hiroshi sighed and turned to his sister, "Okay I suppose, they were confused, but now understand why the well closes,"

"Good, and you really did get father's permission to tell Uncle?"

"Yes, I did . . . if you don't believe me phone him yourself and he'll tell you,"

"No thanks, I don't want to get on his bad side,"

8888888888888888888888

Inu- Yasha slumped against the wall, " Are you guys just as confused as I am?"

Miroku nodded his head, "Yeah, but at least we know why the well closes,"

Inu- Yasha closed his eyes and tried to remember the day they had defeated Naraku, and

Midoriko had granted his wish. What all Hiroshi said had been true, and but how was it possible that he knew that? Apparently his future self had told him . . .

"Don't think so much Inu- Yasha or you'll get a head ache," sighed Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed open, "Oh shut up!"

"But you know, I think I can guess why the well stays open for another three month' s," said Miroku.

"Why, monk?"

"Well next month Kagome will be giving birth, and I imagine you want it kept open in case something goes wrong,"

"That's definitely true," admitted Inu- Yasha.

"Then you would Kagome's mother to see her grand-daughter at least for two month's,"

"But why only two? Why not year so she can be there for our daughter's first birthday?" asked Inu- Yasha.

"It would be too dangerous," said Sesshoumaru, "The longer the well is open, the more dangerous it is. You do realize we are interfering with the flow of time,"

"Preciously. I would guess you would want Mrs. Higurashi to see your daughter take her first steps, and hear her talk,"

Inu- Yasha nodded. Demon or half demon children grew up much faster than mortals.

By the end of two month's a demon child could already walk and talk, and not to mention be able to find its parents by following their scents, "I guess your right,"

Sesshoumaru started to head into the living room where the others were waiting, "Shall we start packing tonight of tomorrow morning?"

"I say tomorrow, that way we can rest for the remainder of the evening," suggested Inu-Yasha, following after his brother.

Miroku started to head after them, but stopped as Hiroshi's words echoed through his head. The possibility of Sango having more children with him hadn't been on his mind recently, but after thinking about it for a moment a small shiver ran through his body. He never wanted Sango to go through that again, or himself for that matter . . . and if had meant no more children he would have been content with that. Hiroshi on the other hand had said it would be fine, and that Sango could have another baby.

"Hey monk, what are you doing?" asked Inu-Yasha, coming back into the kitchen.

"I was just thinking about what Hiroshi said,"

"About the well?"

"No . . . the last thing he said about Sango and I having more children,"

"Oh . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha, nodding slightly in understanding, "Well, he did say it would be alright,"

"I know that's what he said . . . but should we trust him?"

"I don't see why not . . . he is Sesshoumaru's son . . . and he has helped us a lot,"

Miroku sighed softly, "I don't ever want to go through that again . . . and I will never let that happen to Sango either,"

Inu-Yasha placed a hand over the monks shoulder, "I think in this case you should trust him. He did after all save Sango and your children,"

The monk nodded, "I suppose your right,"

"Besides, once a women has a child for the first time, the next times are a little easier,"

Miroku gave Inu-Yasha a strange look, "And how is it that you know that Inu-Yasha?"

The half demon removed his hand from the monks shoulder, "To make a long story short, Kikyo was basically the doctor in the village and I gave her a hand,"

"Ah, so you have delivered a baby before?" asked Miroku.

"A few times I suppose, I was able to tell Kikyo how many pups the women would be having,"

Miroku glared at the half demon, "Don't you dare tell me that you knew Sango was with twins when we didn't know?"

Inu-Yasha gave off a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see . . . both Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, and myself knew since it was in her scent, and we could hear the pups heartbeats,"

"And you didn't bother to tell us!" snarled the monk.

"Would it have changed anything? Besides, surprises are nice aren't they?"

Miroku sighed and shook his head, "I don't suppose it could have changed anything . . ."

Inu-Yasha sighed also since he seemed to be off the hook.

"So we are heading back tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah, sometime in the afternoon, perhaps after lunch,"

Miroku nodded and headed into the living room with Inu-Yasha at his heels.

"So what did Hiroshi want to talk about with you?" asked Kagome.

Inu-Yasha leaned down and whispered into his mate's ear, "I'll tell you later,"

Kagome nodded and yawned softly.

"You should go to bed," suggested Inu-Yasha.

Kagome agreed and held out her hands for Inu-Yasha so he could help her up. Waving goodnight to everyone, Kagome was escorted into their room and was placed on the bed as Inu-Yasha went to the closet to grab her cotton nightgown.

"So what did Hiroshi have to say?" asked Kagome.

Inu-Yasha placed the cotton nightgown on the bed and started to help Kagome undress, "He was telling us why the well was closing, and that Miroku and Sango are free to have more children,"

Kagome nodded sleepily and raised her arms so Inu-Yasha could remove her sweater. Slipping into the nightgown, Inu-Yasha pulled the warm covers back and help Kagome lay down on the bed. Before he could pull the covers over his mate, her hands reached out to grasp his.

"Kagome wha . . ."

Kagome smiled and brought his clawed hands on top of her womb, and Inu-Yasha felt a small kick under his palms, causing him to smile.

"Our daughter is saying hello to you," whispered Kagome softly.

Inu-Yasha leaned forward and placed his head on his mates growing belly, listening softly and smiling as he heard his daughter moving and feel her kicking.

"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
"Hmmm?"

"How many pups were you thinking we should have?" whispered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha smiled and lightly rubbed his hands over his mates womb, "Hmm . . . I don't know . . . three or four might be nice,"

Kagome smiled and reached her hands up to cup her mates face. Inu-Yasha smiled back down at her and crawled fully on the bed to lie beside her.

"I suppose we won't really know . . . I won't be able to use birth control anymore . . . so I . . ."

Inu-Yasha placed a finger on Kagome's lips and smiled, "No need to worry about that . . . I can always smell when your in heat . . . I'll just make sure not to make love to you on those nights until were ready to have another pup. Besides . . . we'll be alive for a good thousand years . . . maybe even more than that . . . we could have lots of pups if you like over the course of time,"

Kagome nodded softly, her eyes starting to droop. Inu-Yasha smiled and kissed his wife softly on the lips and then the forehead before crawling off the bed and pulling the covers over top of her, "I'll join you soon, just want to chat with the others for a while,"

Kagome gave off a half nod before drifting off to sleep. Inu-Yasha turned out the light and headed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Stretching his arms, Inu-Yasha headed back downstairs. Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Sango remained in the living room. Kohaku, Souta, and Rin passed Inu-Yasha on the stairs as they headed off to bed, wishing the half demon a good sleep. Inu-Yasha plopped down on the couch beside his brother and stretched again. Kirara mewed Softly as Sango stood, carrying both twins in her arms; "I think I'll head off to bed now,"

Miroku immediately stood up and helped his wife by taking Misa from her, "I'll give you hand,"

Sango smiled and headed upstairs with Miroku right behind her. Inu-Yasha turned to look at his brother, and noticed Sesshoumaru had that strange look on his face whenever he talked, thought, or seen Hiroshi.

"Something troubling you?" asked Inu-Yasha, not really sure if he wanted a brotherly conversation right now.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and stood up, "No . . . nothing is wrong with me,"

"Right . . . I know tense all the time, but right now you're a statue. Why do you get so nervous around Hiroshi anyway?"

"I don't get nervous," hissed Sesshoumaru.

"Okay two things are wrong with that statement . . .one I can smell that your lying . . .and two . . . every time you talk about him or see him, I can smell you getting nervous. My nose might not be as strong as yours, but I can still smell emotions,"

Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes flashing red slightly, but Inu-Yasha didn't flinch at all, "What would you care about it anyway?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders, "Just curious,"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know,"

"I'm not a cat, I'm a dog . . . I'd smell danger right away, unlike the cat,"

Sesshoumaru sighed and headed towards the stairs, not saying a word. Inu-Yasha shook his head and turned out all the lights before heading to bed himself.

8888888888888888888888888888

Mostly everyone was up early that morning as they started to pack up to leave the cabin. Kagome and Sango were still asleep since out of everyone they needed sleep the most out of everyone. Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku started to put sheets over the furniture, Miroku and Inu-Yasha began to pack the bags, ski's, skates, and sleds into the van, while Sesshoumaru and Rin started to empty to fridge, freezer, and cooler.

"I must say, it was sure fun coming here," said Miroku, handing the half demon another pair of ski's to tie to the roof of the van.

"Of course it would be fun! Did you think we would bring you here if it would be boring?" asked the half demon.

Miroku sighed and handed Inu-Yasha another set of skis, "So are you and Kagome going to return to the feudal era with the rest of us?"

"No, Kagome and I will be staying a bit longer to celebrate New Years,"

"New Years?" asked the monk.

"Basically you stay up to midnight, and celebrate the New Year coming in, although I doubt I'll let Kagome stay up past midnight,"

Miroku chuckled, "If you do, I imagine she will sit you till your six feet under,"

Inu-Yasha growled softly, "Can it monk!"

"Are you two arguing again?" complained Rin as she walked out of the cabin, heading towards them, carrying a few boxes of canned food.

"Could be worse, Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru could be arguing right now," offered Miroku.

Inu-Yasha growled again and Rin laughed, "How very true monk,"

Sesshoumaru soon came out of the cabin with more boxes than Rin, "Is my brother being an idiot again?"

"Hey!" snarled Inu-Yasha.

Miroku and Rin laughed, however Sesshoumaru kept his face emotionless as usual and started packing the food into the van. When everything was packed up, Inu-Yasha and Miroku went to wake up their mates while Rin prepared their last breakfast at the cabin.

Sango and Miroku came walking down the stairs, carrying the twins in their arms. Inu-Yasha and Kagome soon followed with the half demon carrying her down the stairs. It looked like at any moment Kagome would yell sit with the expression on her face.

"Inu-Yasha . . . did you really need to carrying Kagome down the stairs?" asked Miroku.

"You really think I'd let her walk down the stairs in her condition?" protested Inu-Yasha.

Kagome looked even madder and once she was set firmly on the ground, the poor half demon got the sitting of his life.

"You'd think he would have learned by now," sighed Sango.

"Yeah, he should have learned his lesson," said Rin.

"I guess he'll never get it through his head until Kagome breaks his back with that subduing spell," said Shippo, swallowing down his eggs.

"Inu-Yasha, haven't you understood yet? Never get on the wrong side of a pregnant women," added Sesshoumaru, taking another drink of his coffee.

Kagome took a seat at the table, still looking rather ticked off. Once Inu-Yasha was back on his feet, he started to get Kagome's breakfast ready for her.

"I must say Inu-Yasha, Kagome sure has you trained well," thought Shippo out loud.

Inu-Yasha growled and bonked the fox over the head before stomping into the living.

Shippo gave off a small whimper, "He didn't have to hit me . . ."

Kagome didn't say anything as she quietly ate her breakfast, but her face had softened slightly.

Once everyone was finished they cleaned the dishes, packed up the remaining food, and kitchenware. Once everything was packed and ready to go, Inu-Yasha was already waiting for them at the door, dressed and prepared to go. He helped Kagome into her boots and coat. When she was ready to go outside to the running van, she was swept off her feet once again by her mate.

"Inu-Yasha put me down right now!" growled Kagome. She waited to hear Inu-Yasha's arguments, but they never came. His face was straight and emotionless, almost like Sesshoumaru's. Placing her in the passenger side of the van, he buckled her up before heading to the driver's side. Everyone else remained quiet as they piled into the van, since it was obvious that Inu-Yasha was still mad about this morning. With out saying a word, Inu-Yasha looked to see if everyone was ready before pulling out of the driveway and onto the country road.

888888888888888888

When they reached Tokyo, the tension was still thick in the van, that you could have cut it with a spoon. No one spoke a single word the entire trip, although it wasn't so hard since mostly everyone was taking a nap. By the time they reached the Higurashi Shrine, the sky had darkened and the stars were already out, revealing the crescent moon. Mrs. Higurashi was waiting for them at the front door and came to help them unpack their luggage. Kagome's mother kept quiet after a warning from Miroku that Inu-Yasha was still in a foul mood. Once all the luggage was out of the van, Mrs. Higurashi returned the rented van. Kagome did not complain or say a word as Inu-Yasha carried her into the house and placed her on one of the couches in the living room. As Inu-Yasha headed upstairs, carrying his and Kagome's suitcases to empty, no one spoke until they heard the slamming door of Kagome's door.

Everyone sighed.

"He's been grumpy ever since we left that cabin," whined Shippo, jumping onto the monks shoulder.

The tension slowly started to rise out of the room as everyone took as seat either on the floor or on one of the chairs. Inu-Yasha soon came back down wearing his usual fire rat clothing, and was carrying the others as well.

"Here," said Inu-Yasha, tossing Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kohaku their feudal era clothes.

"Are we heading back tonight?" asked Miroku.

"I thought you all wanted to head back as soon as possible?" hissed Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards his brother, grabbing the half demon by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing Sesshoumaru?" snarled Inu-Yasha.

Mrs. Higurashi ducked out of the way and headed into the living room. They all could here to opening and closing of the outside door.

"What is wrong with Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome's mother.

Everyone sighed and didn't answer.

8888

"Let me go right now you bastard!" growled Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru through his brother to the snowy ground, his face still as plain as ever. The half demon growled and jumped to his feet, charging at his brother. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the charge and grabbed Inu-Yasha by the throat and slammed him into the god tree, pinning him there. Inu-Yasha growled louder and snarled, as he tried to unpin himself.

"Submit you worthless half-breed," hissed Sesshoumaru.

"Make me!" roared Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and before Inu-Yasha could say another word, the demon lord's fist connected with the half demons stomach. Inu-Yasha gave a loud grunt, and Sesshoumaru released his brother. The half demon doubled over, coughing softly since the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Now that I have your attention, will you stop acting like a three-year-old pup who hasn't gotten his way?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the god tree, "I mean you acting like an idiot and all prissy around the others. I understand that their words from this morning have been bugging you but . . ."

"What the fuck would you know about it? You were right along with them telling them how stupid I was for being protective of my pregnant mate!"

Sesshoumaru was starting to lose his patients. Inu-Yasha only used this tone of voice with enemies or when he was really pissed off.

"Leave me alone Sesshoumaru! You have no idea what I'm going through!" snarled Inu-Yasha, heading back into the house.

"Take another step and I will take you down," whispered Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha turned around and was about to make a rude comment, but Sesshoumaru interrupted him, "You think I don't know what your going through? As true as that may be, I understand what your going through. As for my words this morning, I just advised you not to get on her bad side,"

"Feh, whatever," growled the half demon.

"They do not understand Inu-Yasha . . . you do realize that? Shippo and Rin however are too young to understand the connection between a demon and his mate,"

Inu-Yasha clenched his fist together, his nails digging into his palm, causing them to bleed and drip into the white snow, "Shut up . . ."

"I know you don't want to lose another pup, that is why you are protecting her so much, it is understandable in the eyes of a demon, but to a human perhaps it just . . ."

"I said shut up!"

"I'm not finished yet!"

"I never wanted to hear anything you had to say in the first place!" snarled Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru growled himself and charged at Inu-Yasha, knocking the half demon down and pinning him to the ground by his throat again, "You ignorant little fuck . . ."

Inu-Yasha eyes widened slightly, Sesshoumaru never used that kind of language unless he was beyond mad. (I know there is a lot of swearing, but Inu-Yasha is rather ticked off, so is Sesshoumaru, and as for me. Well I'm happy!)

"Can't you smell it on your mate? She is stressed and frightened that she has made you angry! And you and I both know that is not the case! You are angry at the others for what they said this morning!"

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to shoat a remark, but at the flash of red in Sesshoumaru's eyes made a clear statement for him to freeze and shut up.

"You need to forget what they said this morning, they know nothing of the relationship between a demon and his mate!"

Inu-Yasha glared at his brother, "Why the hell are you telling me this? I know that you're the last person who wants to give me brotherly advice?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Someone has to knock some sense into you. Now, are you going to act properly or do I have to kick your ass before you understand?"

"I understand, now let me the hell up right now!"

Sesshoumaru released his brother and stood, heading back into the house. Inu-Yasha remained laying on the ground for a moment before standing up and heading back into the house himself. The living room was almost completely empty except for Miroku and Sango, who were caring after the twins. Inu-Yasha started to walk by them but was stopped by Miroku's voice.

"Inu-Yasha," called the monk.

"Yeah, what do you want bouzo?" growled Inu-Yasha.

Miroku glanced at Sango before his eyes met the half demons, "About this morning . . . I would like to apologize for this morning . . . we were just teasing you is all,"

"You don't see me laughing,"

Miroku sighed, "I'm sorry . . ."

"I'm sorry too Inu-Yasha, we didn't realize how much our words hurt you,"

Inu-Yasha just gave a small 'feh', and then headed upstairs to Kagome's room. He could smell her already in there as he walked through the door, closed it, and took a seat on the floor, his back against the bed. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned his head to meet Kagome's eyes in the darkened room. He could plainly see the tears running down her cheeks, and felt guilt immediately rush over him, his hand reaching up to cover Kaogme's.

"Inu-Yasha . . . I'm . . ."

"You don't have to apologize Kagome . . . I'm not mad at you . . . just what the others had to say this morning,"

Kagome gave off a small sigh, "Why would you be mad at them? They were only teasing you,"

"Teasing or not, it's not funny when talking about a demons protection over his mate,"

Kagome smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss one of his fuzzy ears, "They didn't know Inu-Yasha . . . you should just forgive and forget what he said. After Miroku told mama what they had said to you this morning, she gave them quite a lecture . . . although I didn't hear most of it since I was up here,"

"How is it that she knows so much about demons?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"We do own a shrine Inu-Yasha, my mother knows all sorts of things about demons, myths, and legends,"

Inu-Yasha nodded softly.

"So are you going to forget about this morning?"

"As long as they don't bug me about it again,"

Kagome smiled and moved over a little, "Will you come to bed then?"

Inu-Yasha nodded his head again. Removing his fire rat top and white shirt, he crawled in beside his mate, wrapping his arms around her as best as he could. Closing his eyes he thought of what had just happened from the beginning of the day till right now. Deep down he knew the others didn't know how important it was for a demon to protect his mate when she was pregnant. He was especially protective since he had already lost a pup with Kagome, and did not want to lose another one, and not to mention this was Kagome's first pregnancy. He had left Kagome alone sometimes so she could have room to breath, but most of the time he was with her, making sure she was okay and safe. Even Kagome was a little clueless when it came to demons and their mates. Usually a demon never left his pregnant mates side and was always with them wherever they went. Feeling sleep slowly tug at his eyes, he made mental note to apologize to everyone for being an ignorant bastard to them all. Snuggling his face into Kagome's hair, he fell into a deep sleep.

TBC . . .

(Well here it is 11:30 at night and I'm finishing this chapter for you all . . .I hope your happy. Well I don't have much to say with this chapter, so just read and review!)

Lynns


	61. Heading For Home and New Years Approache...

Well, I am slowly getting over my cold, and after a few hours of boosting my experience level on Kingdom Hearts, I decided to write the next chapter of my story. It's starting to get pretty cold over here in Alberta, but it hasn't started to snow yet, so I'm happy about that.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Blood was boiling through his veins as he ran towards the village, his legs moving swiftly through the forest, and his golden eyes were full of hatred and betrayal. The pain in his heart was fresh and full of misery as he had just witnessed the one he trusted most shoot an arrow at him. He could hear the warning bell clanging in the village, as he got closer, and knew immediately that the villagers were expecting him. Running faster through the trees, he dodged the traps and nets before flying out of the forest, a smirk clearly on his lips. Easily evading the spears and arrows thrown at him as he crashed through the roof of the shrine, where the Shikon Jewel was. Chuckling to himself he walked across the room where the Shikon Jewel was resting on the hook, and grasped it in his clawed hand. The banging of a door caught his attention as more spears and arrows were thrown at him, which he dodged easily again and leaped into the air, breaking through the roof moments before it exploded in fire. He started to laugh menacingly, "There . . . now with this I will become a full fledged demon and no one will call me half breed anymore!"

Running across the shrine grounds and towards the forest, he planned to leave the village, and make his wish to become stronger come true. However a voice in the distance cause him to turn his head to meet the eyes of the one who had betrayed him, pointing another arrow at him again.

"INU-YASHA!" screamed the female voice.

The half demon glared at the priestess, and growled under his breath. 'Kikyo . . . I believed in you . . . I believed I could be with you if I became human . . .then you . . . how could you . . . I really . . .' He turned his head, ignoring her as he ran away from the village and from Kikyo.

"INU-YASHA!" Kikyo screamed again, loosening her arrow.

The next few moments happened so fast Inu-Yasha wasn't even sure how everything proceeded. As the half demon passed by the sacred tree, he felt the sharp pain in his chest as he suddenly stopped in mid air, and the sacred jewel flying from his hands. His feet dangled down below him as he was pinned, and watched the jewel land a distance away from him. Kikyo started to approach him, but his vision was becoming blurry, and he could feel himself becoming tired. He wanted to scream at the priestess, demanding why she had tricked him, wanting to know she had humiliated him and betrayed him, but his voice would not make a sound. He could feel his eyes begin to droop, wondering if this is how he would die.

'Am I going to die like this . . . actually . . . I don't mind it being this way . . . Kikyo . . . why did you . . .how could you . . .even after all this Kikyo I still . . .'

His eyes slid shut and he could feel no more . . .

888888888888

Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed open and he sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. His golden eyes wide and breath coming out in short pants as his mind tried to comprehend where he was. Kagome's room was still dark, and slightly cold from the weather, but the warm blankets had been tossed to the ground, leaving him shivering slightly. A soft whimper at his side caught his attention, which caused him to forget the nightmare memory for a moment. Kagome was curled up on her side, shivering slightly from the cold. Shaking his head slightly, Inu-Yasha leaned down to grab the blankets and pulled them back over his mate. Once Kagome was covered, the half demon slumped to the ground, his face covered by his clawed hands. 'It's been fifty-four years . . .and still the nightmares won't go away,' Inu-Yasha thought, 'Why can't I forget that horrible nightmare?'

Growling softly Inu-Yasha stood up, but turned to look at his mate one last time before walking out of the dark room, closing the door behind him. Rubbing the back of his neck, Inu-Yasha headed towards the bathroom, deciding that he needed to take a shower. Walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him, Inu-Yasha turned on the water and started to strip the rest of his clothing off. When the water was just right, the half demon stepped him, and let the warm water run down his body, soaking his hair and ears. Hoping that the dream would just disappear, along with all the other painful memories that had happened his life . . . but they didn't. Sighing softly, he admitted defeat and knew that they would never go away; they would be with him to the end of his days. Reaching for the bar of soup at his left, he began to wash his body.

8888888888888888888888888

The soft sound of water running was what caused Mrs. Higurashi to wake early in the morning. Staring at her digital alarm clock, she could see that it was seven in the morning. Slipping out of the warm covers, and grabbing her blue rob from its hook on her door; she stepped onto the cold hard wood floors of the hallway, closing her door behind her. The running water was coming from the bathroom, and by the sounds of it, someone was having a shower. The house was still rather dark as Mrs. Higurashi walked down the stairs, turned the heat up, and switched on a few lights as well. Glancing out the window, it seemed to have snowed yet again last night. Staring at the window at her reflection, she started to remember the small lecture she had given Kagome's friends last night while Sesshoumaru had taken Inu-Yasha outside. Her voice hadn't been angry last night, but strict as she explained the complications of demons and their mates. Even though Miroku said they had only been joking about Inu-Yasha over reacting, she had made it very clear that Inu-Yasha wasn't being as protective as he should be over Kagome. Not to mention her son-in-law had very many reasons to protect her daughter the way he had been doing. For one thing, this was Kagome's first pregnancy; second she had already lost a child with Inu-Yasha, and last but most certainly not least . . . because Inu-Yasha was a half demon. Here in this era wasn't such a big threat as in the past, where every demon and human hating half-breeds would come seeking their lives. They would kill Inu-Yasha for being what he was and kill Kagome for mating with a half demon. Sighing softly, she turned on the coffee machine and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, still thinking about last night. Kagome had been worried that she had made Inu-Yasha upset for sitting him so much, however that just made Mrs. Higurashi laugh, and tried to convince her daughter that her husband was not angry with her, and if Miroku and the others thought Inu-Yasha was over reacting now, they would be dead wrong when Kagome got closer to her dead line near the end of January. Inu-Yasha probably wouldn't even let her go to the bathroom alone, and that caused Mrs. Higurashi to smile softly. The small creak of the door caused Mrs. Higurashi to glance up the stairs to see Inu-Yasha walk out of the bathroom with a white towel around his waist and head into Kagome's bedroom. Knowing her son-in-law would be down soon; she started to make the half demon a medium- warm hot chocolate since he didn't like coffee at all, unlike his brother. Just as the coffee and hot chocolate were finished, Inu-Yasha came walking into the kitchen, wearing his usual fire rat clothing, and his hair was damp.

"Have a nice shower?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she took a seat at the table.

"I suppose," replied Inu-Yasha noticing the hot chocolate for him and took a seat across from Kagome's mother.

"Are you still angry with the others?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his warm drink, "A little perhaps . . ."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed softly, "Just let it go . . . I hear Miroku apologizing to you last night, and I'm sure the others will apologize once they wake up, especially Rin and Shippo, since they are demons as well. Besides, you know they didn't really mean to make you upset,"

Inu-Yasha just nodded his head, his ears drooping a little, "Kagome thought she was the one who made me angry,"

"I know, she told me that before she went to bed. Although, I'm surprised how many times she sat you with the rosary," smiled Mrs. Higurashi.

"I've gotten used to it actually . . . I don't get made at her all . . . she's just being pregnant,"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and gave the half demon a warm smile before sipping on her coffee, "So the others are going home today?"

Inu-Yasha gave a small nod, "I'll be taking them back,"

Finishing the last of the coffee Mrs. Higurashi stood and offered silently to get Inu-Yasha some more hot chocolate, and the half demon nodded his thanks. There were no words she could think of to make Inu-Yasha to completely forgive the others, but he would eventually get over it.

"You want me and Kagome to stay for New Years right?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Yes, it would be nice for the whole family to be together,"

"Would it be alright if Shippo stayed too?"

"Of course he can stay, the more the merrier,"

Getting another mug of hot chocolate for the half demon and coffee for herself, she sat back down, "You won't be staying longer? You'll be wanting Kagome to give birth in your era?"

Inu-Yasha sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I would like to . . . just incase our daughter is half demon . . ."

Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to say something, but Inu-Yasha cut her off.

"Although if something does go wrong, I will bring Kagome here . . . I don't want to lose her . . . or our pup,"

Kagome's mother nodded, "Alright . . . but Inu-Yasha . . . may I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure . . . what is it?"

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath before continuing, "When Kagome does go into labor, is it possible you could come get me?"

"You mean . . . bring you through the well?"

"Yes,"

"Mrs. Higurashi I don't know . . ."

"Please . . . I want to be there . . . I want to be there for Kagome . . ."

Inu-Yasha sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose I can do that . . . but whether or not the well will let you through.. . I don't know . . ."

"Can we give it a try before you leave?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and stood up, placing his cup in the sink, "I'm going back up to bed,"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and watched as her son-in-law leave the kitchen and slowly head back up the stairs to her daughter's room.

Inu-Yasha scratched the back of his head before stepping into Kagome's room, finding her still asleep. Smiling inwardly Inu-Yasha laid down beside her again, pulling the covers over his form. Kagome mumbled softly in her sleep as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek softly. His ears twitched softly, listening to her strong heart beat, and slow breathing, as she was lost in the land of dreams. Nuzzling is nose in the crook of her neck; he took a slow deep breath to inhale her beautiful scent. His demon side stirred slightly in the back of his mind, his embrace tightening a little on his mate. Sighing softly Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and kissed Kagome's shoulder, and then moved to her neck again, licking her ear lobe. Kagome moaned softly in her sleep, causing the half demon to shiver slightly and open his eyes slightly. It had been over two month's since him and Kagome had been together, and it had been almost a month when there had been some, romance between him and Kagome. He mostly blamed it on the trip to the cabin with the children there, but of course there had always been the night, however Kagome was usually tired by then, and with Sesshoumaru and the other demons in the cabin, Inu-Yasha knew fully well they would hear anything. Sighing again, Inu-Yasha nuzzled Kagome's neck softly, nipping the mate mark on her neck. For once, he was envious of the monk and Sango. Since their children had been born, their nights had . . . returned to normal I guess you could say. It wasn't until Kagome became six month's pregnant, and they couldn't make love anymore, was when he realized he had . . . what Kagome called a 'sex drive'. When things were normal between him and Kagome, he usually made love to her every night, unless it was her bleeding time, or if he could tell instinctively she was too tired. He usually hide his frustration and tried to act normal so the others wouldn't notice, not to mention Kagome would sometimes 'take care of him' when ever it became too difficult for him. When Miroku and the others had made fun his over protectiveness, and add his 'sex drive' frustration, he had been in a rather foul mood the other day. He had the slight feeling Sesshoumaru had known that last night, and was why he threw him in the snow, to 'cool down'.

Shaking his head slightly, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and tried to ignore the now pulsing throb between his loins. 'Gods I am so hopeless . . .'

Kagome stirred slightly in his embrace, her eyes opening half way, "Inu . . . Yasha?" she asked sleepily.

Inu-Yasha smiled softly and kissed Kagome's temple, "I'm here Kagome . . . go back to sleep . . . I can tell your still tired . . ."

Kagome giggled softly, "How is it that you know everything?" she asked sleepily.

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly, "I'm your mate of course . . ."

Smiling Kagome rolled onto her back, and Inu-Yasha propped himself up with one arm to stare down at her, "You should get some more sleep . . ."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine for now . . . how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine . . ."

"Your not angry anymore?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "No . . . just frustrated I guess you could say,"

Kagome giggled, and Inu-Yasha could tell she knew what she meant.

"You can be so impatient sometimes," giggled Kagome.

Inu-Yasha growled playfully before leaning down to kiss his mate softly. Kagome's hand came up to cup his cheek before pulling back to give off a small yawn.

"Go back to sleep Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha whispered softly into her ear.

Kagome yawned again, "But . . . I want to say good-bye to the others before they leave . . ."

"Don't worry . . . I'll come and get you before I take them home," Inu-Yasha whispered, his lips coming back down to kiss her softly. Kagome responded back by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His tongue teasing her lips, urging her to open up, and she granted his request. It had been so long since he had kissed her like this, and so Inu-Yasha deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Kagome gave a small moan in response, her fingers curling into his hair, and rubbing his ears between her fingers. Inu-Yasha gave a groan of his own, and had to pull away slightly to get a hold of himself, but when Kagome licked and blew softly into his ear, it almost drove him over the edge. Images of the many sleepless nights they had shared flashed in his mind, causing him to rub against Kagome slightly. He could feel Kagome's lips sucking on the fuzzy ear, nipping the sensitive flesh softly, almost driving him crazy.

"Kagome . . . Kagome stop .. ." begged Inu-Yasha, pulling away from her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kagome opened her eyes to stare up at his, "Inu-Yasha?"

"I . . . I can't be teased like that . . . I . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.

Kagome smiled softly and reached to grasp his clawed hand in hers, "It's okay . . . I understand,"

Inu-Yasha smiled himself and laid back down beside her. Kagome sighed softly and gave off a small yawn.

"You should go back to sleep, it's still pretty early in the morning,"

Kagome nodded softly as she could feel sleep already take over her again, her eyes starting to droop. Inu-Yasha rained soft kisses all over her face and neck, whispering words of love, coaxing her into a deep sleep until her even breathing reached his sensitive ears. Smiling Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, and concentrated on the sounds around him. Kagome's strong heart was beating loudly in his ears, which was in unison with their unborn pups. His ears also caught the sound of the others, and could tell that Sesshoumaru, Rin, Souta, Grandpa, Shippo and Kirara were down stairs. In the spare room he could hear Miroku tending to his children with Kohaku helping him, but Sango seemed still fast asleep. Deciding to let Kagome sleep a while longer, Inu-Yasha slowly got out of the bed, and headed out of her room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Inu-Yasha?"

The half demon turned his head down the hall to see Miroku walking towards him, carrying Misa in his arms. He was wearing his usual monk clothing now, and had dressed the baby girl into a small purple kimono with white flowers.

"Yeah, what do you want monk?"

"Don't tell me your still angry over last night?"

Inu-Yasha sighed and shook his head, "No, I'm over that . .. but keep your voice down . . . Kagome's still sleeping,"

Miroku nodded, "So we are heading back today?"

"Yeah, we'll wait till the afternoon though when it's warmer,"

"I hope that Kaede is doing alright, and that there wasn't any problems,"

"Like what monk?"

"Well Kaede is old, and the cold weather does effect her health . . .not to mention a demon could of attacked the village,"

"I'm sure there doing fine, besides I told the old hag to stay at our place since it was warmer than her pathetic hut,"

"Hmm, well I'm heading downstairs to get some breakfast, coming Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming,"

Everyone except Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku were downstairs already eating breakfast. Sesshoumaru was already dressed in his fancy clothing from the past, but Rin was still in her pajamas. Shippo was dressed in his normal clothing as well. Inu-Yasha sat next to his brother, but the two never said a single word to each other, and no one . . . not even Shippo bothered to point it out. Soon Sango came down dressed in her normal clothes carrying Keitaro who was wearing a similar kimono as Misa, but it was green. Kohaku came down a moment later, but was still wearing his pajamas too.

"So did everyone sleep well last night?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Some said yes, others gave a nod, or a grunt as a response, since none were sure what type of mood Inu-Yasha was in.

When everyone was done eating, they all headed back to their rooms and started to back for the trip home. Inu-Yasha as promised went to wake up Kagome and helped her into her clothes. As the bags started to pile at the door, Souta headed out to the well shrine and pushed the snow out of the way so the doors would open easily.

After everything was packed and the room had been checked to see if anyone had left anything, the good-byes started to begin. Mrs. Higurashi hugged everyone, except for Sesshoumaru, who would only give a handshake. Souta had tried to give the demon lord a hug, but sadly had no success.

Once goodbyes were done and over with Inu-Yasha led the way to the well house, promising Kagome, Shippo, and her family that he would be back before sun down. Throwing down all the bags and luggage down the well first, Inu-Yasha first took Sesshoumaru and Rin over first. Once they landed safely on the other side, they removed the entire luggage from the bottom of the well before Inu-Yasha went back to get Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, and the twins.

Snow had fallen in the feudal era as well, but was much deeper than in the future. Packing all the stuff back to the village, the were greeted happily by the villagers who had awaited their return. A feast had been scheduled to celebrate the birth of the twins that night, but Sesshoumaru had said he would decline the party and head back to the western lands.

"Your such a party pooper," growled Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru just shrugged his shoulders.

Far into the afternoon, the carriage came to get Sesshoumaru and Rin. Jarlarg had come along to make sure that they were all right.

"How are things in my lands?" asked the lord.

"Everything is perfectly fine my lord. Nothing happened that you should be concerned about," assured Jarlarg.

As the luggage was placed onto the carriage, Inu-Yasha had a nice chat with the old demon advisor since he hadn't talked to Jarlarg for over sixty-three years. Once everything was ready to go, Rin said good-bye to everyone as they too off back towards the western lands.

"So, are you going to head back Inu-Yasha? Things seem to be in order here," offered the monk.

"Nah, I'll help you and Sango settle back in to your hut, then I have to check out on my place, maybe I'll stay for the feast, and then I'll head back,"

"Seems like an alright plan,"

Sango, Kohaku, and the twins stayed at one of the neighbor's huts while Miroku and Inu-Yasha got their hut ready. The hut hadn't been used in over a month, and was rather cold with out a fire running. As Miroku put all the bags, gifts, and clothes away, Inu-Yasha started the fires, which then heated up the whole hut. When the hut was decently warm, Kirara went to get Sango and the others so they could come back.

Miroku plopped down in the sitting room, "Man it feels good to be home,"

Inu-Yasha snorted, "Keh, I'll be heading over to my place now monk . . ."

"See ya later tonight then,"

The half demon gave a nod before heading into the forest and back to his house. He could smell the smoke in the distance, and knew that Kaede was still staying at his house. As he came into the clearing, the house looked just the same as it had when he had left it. The windows of course needed washing, but that was no big deal at all. Landing right in front of the door, Inu-Yasha gave a few knocks before walking in.

"Hey Kaede! I'm back!"

The old miko was sitting in the sitting room, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, and sitting by the fire.

"Oh Inu-Yasha . . . are ye back from your trip?" asked the old priestess.

"Just for the moment. I came back to see how things were,"

"I see, so there were no problems in Kagome's time?"

"Nope, none at all. Although Sango had the twins, and there's a feast tonight to celebrate,"

"Sango had twins? Oh Miroku must be very happy. And how is Kagome doing with her pregnancy,"

Inu-Yasha scratched the back of his head, "Nothings changed really,"

"Almost less than a month to go though, I imagine she has sat you quite a bit with your over protectiveness,"

Inu-Yasha growled, but could tell that the old miko was joking. After making sure everything else was all right in his house, Inu-Yasha escorted Kaede back to the village where the feast would be starting at any moment.

Inu-Yasha stayed for most of the feast, but when the sun started to go down, he decided to head back to Kagome. Saying good-bye to the others Inu-Yasha headed back to the future where is mate was waiting for him.

Kagome had been lying on the couch, watching Souta and Shippo playing video games when Inu-Yasha came back, and laid down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine . . . just really tired, and hurting from all the kick boxing our daughter is giving me,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly as he wrapped one arm around her, and the other had resting on her womb, feeling his unborn pup kicking against his hand.

"How long are we going to stay here Kagome?"

"Hmm . . . it's the twenty-eighth today of December . . .so . . . on January first we'll head back . .. does that sound okay?"

Inu-Yasha nodded softly and sighed with relief. In three days the new moon would appear, and he would become human, and also the anniversary of Naraku's death was coming up too. It had now been almost a year since that bastard had perished from the world, and was probably burning in the depths of hell.

Souta gave a cry out of victory as he won the racing game, and did a small victory dance around the couch with Shippo sniffling softly on the floor that he had lost again.

A knock at the door caught Inu-Yasha's attention as Mrs. Higurashi went to answer it. Moments later Ayumi came walking into the living room, "Hi there Kagome,"

"Ayumi!" cried Kagome, trying to sit up.

"How have you been?" asked Ayumi, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"I've been better . . ." sighed Kagome, who finally managed to sit up with Inu-Yasha's help.

"My Kagome your getting big . . . how far along are you?"

"I'm almost eight and half month's along . . ."

Ayumi nodded and handed Kagome the wrapped present she had hidden in her coat, "Merry Christmas,"

"Oh Ayumi, thank you. Inu-Yasha, can you get Ayumi's present? It's under my bed,"

the half demon nodded before leaving the living room.

"So, I heard you went back to the cabin this year, and that you brought the others this time,"

"Yes, and it was a blast this year, it was a pity you didn't come. We ran into Hojo a few times,"

Ayumi sighed, "I know . . . but visiting America wasn't so bad, that's where my dad's parents are living,"

Inu-Yasha soon returned with a small present and handed to Ayumi for her to open. Kagome had gotten her the newest 'V6' cd (and for those who don't know, V6 is a band who did the first opening of 'I want to change to world' and the last ending of the inuyasha series 'Brand New World') and Kagome had gotten a cute baby toque, which had been made by Ayumi.

"Thank you so much Ayumi,"

Inu-Yasha nodded his thanks and took a look at the small pink hat.

"Inu-Yasha can you go see if my mother needs help with supper?"

"Souta and Shippo are with her,"

Kagome gave him a death glare.

"Alright, alright I'm going," sighed the half demon, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

Kagome giggled and turned to Ayumi, "So, what's new?"

"Hmm, nothing really, although I must say, America is a lot colder there than it is here,"

"I see, so where exactly did you go?"

"We went to New York,"

Ayumi talked all about her trip over to America, and how she had been allowed to bring her boyfriend along with her.

"And things went well at the cabin?" asked Ayumi.

"Hmm, nothing too dangerous happened. Sango had the twins, we had a little incident when Souta and some of the others fell through some thin ice,"

"Was everyone okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a little scare,"

Ayumi nodded and took a seat by Kagome since Inu-Yasha was gone, and Kagome went into the whole story of their trip to the cabin, but left out the part of meeting Sesshoumaru's future son Hiroshi.

"So, I take it Inu-Yasha is being more over protective since your getting closer to your due date,"

"Over protective? More like suffocating if you ask me, he doesn't leave me alone for a second,"

Ayumi giggled, "So, have you thought of any names yet?"

"Inu-Yasha is still thinking,"

"Oh I see, so how long are you guys going to stay? Will you stick around for new years?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, and then we'll head back home. I can tell Inu-Yasha is already home sick,"

"Well, perhaps I should be heading back home then," sighed Ayumi.

"Are you sure? Your more than welcome to stay for dinner,"

"Nah, that's alright, I'll be going out for dinner tonight with my boyfriend,"

Kagome tried to stand up, but need Ayumi's held as she walked her friend to the door.

"Stop by again before New Years,"

"I will, see ya later Kagome!"

Kagome waved good-bye to Ayumi as she left the shrine grounds. Inu-Yasha was standing behind her and helped her back inside.

"Well, shall we head into the kitchen have some dinner?"

Kagome nodded softly and was lead back into the house by her husband.

After dinner, Kagome was escorted to bed by her half demon, and said goodnight to everyone before she was led into her room. Inu-Yasha helped his mate get undressed, and slipped her into her blue cloth nightgown. When Kagome was dressed and ready for bed, Inu-Yasha carefully picked her up and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over top of her. Inu-Yasha joined her once his fire rat top and white undershirt had been placed on her chair. Snuggling into the bed and covers, Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Hmm . . . so warm . . ." mumbled Kagome, kissing Inu-Yasha's neck softly.

Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement as he rubbed his cheek against Kagome's, "Are you tired?"

"Not really . . . I kind of have something planned for tonight . . ."

888888888888888

Inu-Yasha shivered slightly as his forehead rested against Kagome's, his breath coming out in short pants as he waited for the shivers of his orgasm to pass. Kagome's hands came up to cup his sweaty face, and kiss the small droplets away.

"Feel better?" whispered Kagome, kissing Inu-Yasha's ear softly.

Inu-Yasha nodded and snuggled his face into the crook of Kagome's neck, "Thank you,"

"Anytime . . . my husband,"

"Wife . . ." Inu-Yasha whispered softly, kissing Kagome's neck.

"Hus . . .band . . ." Kagome yawned, snuggling closer to him.

"Sleep . .. my Kagome . . ."

Kagome gave half a nod before drifting into a deep sleep and was surround by her mates love.

When Kagome was fast asleep, Inu-Yasha soon joined her in the land of dreams.

TBC . . .

I am so so sorry for the long update, but with all the stuff going on, I was just too sad to write. I really need a hug . . . my ex-boyfriend seems to be being a real jerk to me lately . . . and now I'm sad and lonely . . .

Anyway, today was the first day of snow, and not to mention it has been almost a year since I started Winter Wonderland!

I shall already start on the next chapter, and hopefully update it on the year anniversary of this story. Hope to get a lot of reviews from you guys!

Lynns


	62. New Years and the Return Home

Well for heads up on the boyfriend deal, it is finally over between us. Am I sad, well yes and no, I was kind of expecting this. Now I'm a free woman! Yeah! Anyways I've decided to work on the next chapter as I sit her, downloading music, and watching Aladdin. God I love this Disney movie, I remember seeing it in Theatre's as a kid.

Oh and I have a small issue that needs to be dealt with. I don't mind you guys telling me when I do something wrong in my story, and I try to fix it and learn from my mistakes. However the spelling and missing words is a little problem for me. I can review it as much as I like, and still not find anything wrong with it. That's because I'm the author and I can't catch it. I need someone else to read it because in my mind the missing words are there. So, any volunteers who would like to be my editor?

Well now that that is out of the way, shall we move onward with the story?

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Souta lay on his stomach while his legs kicked back and forth, watching the television as the program went over the events of this year. The time was 11:00 PM and just an hour to go before ringing in the New Year. Mrs. Higurashi sat down on one of the chairs with a bowl of chips in her lap, and Grandpa was cross legged on the floor, sitting closer to Souta. On the couch, Kagome was laid down on her side as she watched the television screen with her head resting on her husbands lap. Reaching down to the ground to grab the other chip bowl and a handful of chips, she offered some to her mate before she placed it back down on the ground, her eyes meeting his. Violet eyes met hers, and he slowly shook head, declining her offer of the food. Smiling softly Kagome set the bowl of chips back down and returned her attention to the television once again. Inu-Yasha flicked a strand of his midnight hair out of his face before returning it the arm of the couch, while the other arm was rested on Kagome's side as she laid on his lap. It was one of the few moments where he felt safe on his human night, and not scared that a demon or enemy could attack at any moment. A soft yawn caused the human Inu-Yasha to look up at the tired fox sitting on his head.

"If your tired Shippo, go to bed," said Inu-Yasha.

"I'm not tired . . ."

"Feh, yeah right," snorted Inu-Yasha.

Shippo growled softly, but decided to ignore the comment. Inu-Yasha was about to make another snide remark, but felt Kagome wince and heard her small whimper.

"Kagome . . . are you okay?" asked Inu-Yasha, panic slightly in his voice.

The half demon calmed down a little when she placed her hand on his and smiled softly, "I'm just fine . . . our little one was just reminding us that she's here with a little kick boxing," whispered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Kagome's forehead.

"So Sis, I'll get to be an Uncle soon right?" asked Souta.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "In less than a month,"

Souta sat up and crawled slowly towards the couch, staring up at his sister, "Do you guys really have to go in two days?"

Inu-Yasha answered, "Of course we are . . . we haven't been home in almost a month,"

Souta frowned softly, "You mean I won't be able to be there when my nephew's born.

Inu-Yasha sighed at the boys sad face, but then smiled with an idea, "Tell you what . . . soon as the pup's old enough to go through the well, you'll be the first to hold her, how's that sound?"

Souta's face lit up, "Sounds like a deal to me!"

"So Inu-Yasha, you say by two month's your daughter will be able to talk, and maybe start walking?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Inu-Yasha frowned softly, "Maybe . . . that is if our pup is a half demon,"

Seeing the look on his face, Mrs. Higurashi said no more. It was still clear that whether the child would be a half demon or human was still on Inu-Yasha's mind, and most likely Kagome's as well. Feeling Kagome tense on his lap, Inu-Yasha started to lightly massage his wife's back as best as he could from his position, and felt her start to relax.

"Thank you . . ." whispered Kagome, her hand lightly squeezing his thigh.

Inu-Yasha felt a small tremor shake through him and tried to ignore it, "Anytime my love,"

Looking at the clock, it now read 11:15 PM, only forty-five minutes to the New Year. Taking his eyes off the TV Inu-Yasha took a look around the room. In three month's the well would close, him and Kagome would be on the other side, living out through time. And yet the question of why the well would close was still a mystery to him. No problems had occurred over the past four years. There was something that Hiroshi had not mentioned to them the last time they had seen him. Inu-Yasha started to shake slightly and snuggled closer into the couch for warmth. His gut was telling him that something pretty serious would have to happen for the well to close, but what was it?

His mind came back to the real world as Shippo shifted on top of his head. Mrs. Higurashi stood from her seat and started to head into the kitchen.

"Oh by the way, Grandpa . . . what kind of drink would you like to ring out the New Year?"

"Sake will do my dear," said Grandpa.

"Hey mom! Do I get a drink?"

"Souta your way to young. Inu-Yasha would you like some Sake?"

"Uh . . . I guess . . .Kagome do you want some?"

"Inu-Yasha, your not supposed to have alcohol when you're pregnant," stated Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh . . . I see,"

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments before coming back out again. "I'll leave the drinks in the cooler so they stay fresh,"

Taking a seat back on the chair they all continued to watch the New Years Program on television.

Soon enough, it was 11:55 PM and Kagome's mother went to get the drinks. Kagome had sat up by that time and was leaning on her mate, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Souta had run into the kitchen and grabbed a can of pop for him and Shippo, but put it in a whine class so he could join the rest of them. He had also filled one with a glass of milk for Kagome. Coming back from the kitchen, Souta started to hand out firecrackers and hats for everyone to wear. Inu-Yasha was of course reluctant to wear a paper hat, but after some convincing from Kagome he finally put it on.

"Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight . . . Seven . . . Six . . .Five . . . Four . . ." Everyone started to count down the New Year, watching the seconds go by on the TV, "Three . . . Two . . . One . . . HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone took a sip of their drink and firecrackers went off, celebrating the New Year. After another yawn from Shippo and a first one from Kagome, Inu-Yasha insisted that they go to bed.

The lights and TV were turned off as everyone prepared to go to sleep. Shippo gave quite a fuss when Inu-Yasha refused to let him sleep with Kagome and ordered him to go to Souta's room. After a few kind words from Kagome, Shippo finally agreed and headed off into the other room.

Inu-Yasha helped Kagome to their room, shutting the door behind them so they could change. Inu-Yasha changed first before helping Kagome into a cotton nightgown, slipping it over her form.

"Kagome . . . we are going home in two days right?" asked the half demon, helping her lye down on the bed.

Kagome nodded softly, "Yes . . . we can go home in two days . . . I know your home sick and want to get back to our house,"

Inu-Yasha laid down beside his mate and sighed softly. His ears hurt, his nose itched and his eyes were started to irritate him. The pollution of sound and air was the cause of the irritation he was feeling. Back in the feudal era, the air was much clearer, and there weren't any loud noises that could leave his ears ringing for hours. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind, feeling her large belly beneath his hands. Resting his head on her shoulder, his hands slipped under the nightgown to feel the flesh of her growing belly. He could hear his daughter's heart beat, beating strongly along with its mothers. A small kick at his hands made him smile, feeling his unborn pup kick at his clawed hands. He could feel the small life moving inside his mates womb, and it would be less than an month until he held that pup in his clawed hands. His mind started to fill with images of what their daughter would look like. Would she get his ears? What color would her eyes be? Would they be gold like his? Or Grey like her mothers? Would she have small claws? Would they be human like with no points? Would her hair be as silver as the moon? Or as dark and midnight as Kagome's was?

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and turned his head to kiss Kagome' cheek softly and once again cursed the night he was human. On the moonless night he was usually come over be strange human emotions, and tonight was one of those nights. Even though it had almost been over a year since he and Kagome had become a couple, it was still hard to believe that he now had a mate. She would stay be his side forever, he was a husband . . . and would soon become a father a well. He finally belonged somewhere . . . and was no longer the out cast half-demon that everyone had treated him before, he now belonged somewhere in the world.

At the time with Kikyo, when she said he could have become human . . . there were no second thoughts in his mind. Becoming human would mean he would no longer have to fight for his life, and he would find a place in the world at Kikyo's side, as her husband. Looking back at it, he was never meant to be with Kikyo. Maybe he could have belonged somewhere . . . but it would have been a lie. When you finally find your place in the world, you are supposed to be yourself, and not change at all. For him to finally belong somewhere, he would have had to turn human. With Kagome though, he was still himself. A half demon with his puppy ears, golden eyes, fangs and claws. She accepted all of him without asking him to change at all.

'I belong somewhere . . .' thought the half demon, burying his head into Kagome's hair and trying to control the emotions raging inside of him. He could almost feel the tears stinging in his eyes, but tried to keep them back. It was grief and happiness at the same time. Happy that he finally found a place in the world . . .and grief for all the hell he had gone through to finally get to it.

He could feel Kagome shift slightly, but refused to lift his head from her hair. Even though it was dark in her room, the light from outside would shimmer the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome sleepily, "Are you okay?"

'I'm more than okay Kagome . . . I finally have what I've always dreamed of and thought that I could never have it' thought the half demon, but merely answered with, "I'm fine . . . you should get some sleep,"

He felt Kagome nod and rest her head back on the pillow. Cursing his human emotions again he tried to clear his mind and try to get some sleep since tomorrow him and Kagome would go shopping for supplies. Even though it would be New Years day, there would still be a few stores open. Closing his eyes he held Kagome tighter, knowing that he was safe and so was she.

88888888888888888888888

Inu-Yasha growled softly under his breath, his eyes shifting back and forth, and his fist clenching in and out. It wasn't because of the loud noises, or the awful smell that the cars were giving off, or even the long line up at the grocery store where they were now at getting food to bring back with them to the feudal era. Kagome had made him wear a pair of jeans and a plain red T-shirt with a leather coat, which he kept open, and not to mention the blue ball cap on his head. Kagome of course was wearing her maternity clothes and a long coat to keep her warm. Her one hand was resting on her womb and the other was through his arm as they stood side by side in the grocery line up.

What irritated the half demon was the whispering going on around them, and the two of them seemed to be the hot topic. For those that were younger and around Kagome's age either whispered about him on how cute and handsome he was. Or it would be how strange he looked with golden eyes and silver hair. Or they would talk about Kagome, and pity her for being so young and pregnant and surprised that the father of the child would actually stay with her. Then there were the older ones who seemed to already have children of their own. They some how envied Kagome since she had a handsome and good looking man with her, but then the whispered darkened of whether the young handsome man would actually stay with her. The whispers started to irritate him more as they got worse, talking about to teens having a child without even being married. Smirking softly, Inu-Yasha stretched his arms above his head, giving the whispers a good look at the golden wedding ring on his left hand. Kagome's arm, which had been linked with his fell to her side for a moment, also revealing her wedding ring. A few whispers stopped and began to talk about something else. Now it was more about envy than anything else and what irritated him were females staring at him. Here he had clearly shown he was taking, and yet they were still . . . Kagome had called it 'checking him out'. So girls were checking him out when it was clear that he was already promised to someone else. A particular girl not to far away started to whisper about 'his sexy body', which caused him to growl softly, and glared at her, which clearly meant 'back off'.

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome as she heard his growl and felt him tense slightly.

"Nothing . . . it's just . . . people are whispering about us and it's getting really annoying,"

"Well what are they talking about,"

"Mostly how lucky you are to get someone like me . . . or pity that your pregnant at a young age . . ."

"I take it that' not it,"

"Two girls behind us are talking about me?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"They . . . they're . . . checking me out,"

Kagome giggled slightly as he used a term she had told him, "Oh . . . and that bothers you?"

"To have a female other than you stare at me? Yes!" he hissed softly.

"Maybe they don't know your taken,"

"Trust me they know . .. gave them a show of my ring,"

"Why would it bother you to be looked at by other women? It may bother me, but usually guys find it flattering that other girls stare at them. It's like some sort of male pride for them, which means they are good looking and could have any girl they like,"

"Your joking right?"

Kagome shook her head as she started to load the groceries onto the till, "Nope,"

"The guys in this era are weird and obviously don't want to set their eyes on one woman,"

"So your saying you don't look at other women?"

"Why would I? You're my mate, and your perfect in every way, why should I look at someone else?"

Kagome sighed softly and turned her head to kiss her husband on the cheek, "Your so sweet you know that?"

There was a soft 'Awww' around them, but Inu-Yasha chose to ignore it as he help Kagome unload the groceries from the cart, and made sure no one got to close to her.

Even though they had gotten many groceries and the bag boy tried to put their supplies into bags, Inu-Yasha clearly told him to put it all in a box, which caused a small scene. The bag boy had argued that 'there was no way in hell you can carry all this!'. Inu-Yasha of course had argued back that he could. As the groceries were put in a large box, and Inu-Yasha easily lifted it with one hand, the girls who had looked at him earlier started to whisper louder about him, about fantasy's they could have with him. Choosing to ignore them he looped one arm with Kagome's as they walked out of the store with a box full of groceries over their head.

Walking through the busy streets of Tokyo they started to head back to the shrine where everyone else was waiting for them. Inu-Yasha made sure that Kagome was dressed all warm before taking her out into the cold weather.

"Kagome? Are you sure you don't want to take a taxi home?"

"I'm fine Inu-Yasha, you don't have to my great-protector all the time you know,"

Inu-Yasha just chuckled softly, "Of course I do, and otherwise you would be in trouble without me,"

"Oh is that so?"

Inu-Yasha growled lovingly down at her before nipping her chin, "Of course I think so . . . what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh I can think of plenty of things to do to drive you crazy,"

"Do I even want to know what you are thinking?"

"Hmm . . . I could easily do bodily damage to you,"

"You wouldn't dare . . ." whimpered Inu-Yasha, trying to pretend he was actually scared.

"Well . . . no I wouldn't want to hurt you . . .maybe I'll just leave you high and dry,"

Inu-Yasha just laughed, "I'm already high and dry woman,"

"Oh I know . . .and I have a feeling you've already started to make plans for 'that night'," teased Kagome.

"Of course I have . . . Miroku did give me that book,"

"You mean you've actually read the books he gave you?"

"Of course I have! Not that I'm some kind of pervert like the monk or anything . . . but I . .. I . . ."

"You what?"

"I want to be good lover to you . . ." hissed Inu-Yasha, his cheeks turning red.

Kagome giggled and rested her head on his strong shoulder, "You already are Inu-Yasha,"

"Keh, I've read some stuff that could have made our nights greater,"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush, "Oh really? Well my mighty half demon, you will have to teach me what you have learned in these books of yours,"

"Oh I will . . . especially during the spring . . . I won't be letting you out of my sight for a single moment,"

"Why is that?"

"Well spring is of course the mating season,"

Kagome blushed even more, "I see . . . and yet last spring you weren't so . . . so . . ."

"That's because you . . . you . . . you were already pregnant with our first pup," whispered Inu-Yasha as sadness started to fill his voice.

Kagome frowned as her half demon brought up the painful memory, and held onto Inu-Yasha's arm more tightly. Inu-Yasha smiled inwardly at her small gesture to comfort him and chuckled softly at the conversation they had just had. It had been a while since him and Kagome had joked and had 'adult' conversations in so long. Of course they were getting the odd weird stare from someone passing them by, but at the cabin he had to hold his tongue because of the children. Leaning down he kissed Kagome's lips softly, "I love you,"

Kagome smiled and kissed him back, "I love you too,"

"Your public display of affection is rather disgusting," came a voice from in front of them.

The scent of the two girls who always seemed to tick him off wafted into his nose, causing him to growl, and avert his gaze from his mate to the cold eyes of Eri and Yuka, who were still in crutches.

"Don you two have something better to do than pester us?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"A worthless half demon in the streets isn't worth our time, were just worried about Kagome," said Yuka.

"Aw, didn't know you cared, but you should know that she is in good hands,"

"I highly doubt that . . . I overheard Kagome's discussion with Ayume and all the dangers you have faced,"

"Well she's still here and healthy . . . not to mention in one piece, so what does that tell you?"

Yuka was about to answer but winced as she bumped her broken leg against the side of the building.

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly, "What happened to you two? Slam into a skidoo?"

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Eri.

"Hojo told me," said Inu-Yasha walking past the ladies, "Oh, and I met the one who slammed into you,"

"We know it was that damn doctor! He had no right to do that to us! Claimed it was an accident, but we both know he did it on purpose," hissed Yuka.

"Well you did tick off his father, so I can't blame him," said Inu-Yasha before they disappeared into the crowd.

If circumstances had been normal, Inu-Yasha would have taken great pleasure in arguing with the two girls, but with Kagome in her delicate condition, and both Yuka and Eri in crutches, the situation would have seemed pretty bad. Two girls with broken legs arguing with a man in perfect health would make him look like the bad guy.

Turning at the corner, the shrine stairs came into view and Inu-Yasha sighed with relief. They walked up the shrine stairs, taking it slowly. While Inu-Yasha's one arm carried the groceries, the other was wrapped Kagome's waist as he helped her climb the stairs.

"Kagome, I can just drop off the groceries at the house and then come back to get you . . ." offered Inu-Yasha.

Kagome shook her head, panting slightly, "I'm fine Inu-Yasha, nothing to worry about,"

Inu-Yasha frowned but nodded his head, helping her as much as he could with every step.

Once they reached the top, Inu-Yasha relaxed a little as they headed over to the Higurashi house. Souta and Shippo were outside playing in the snow with Buyo watching them from his perch on a lawn chair covered in snow.

"Hey sis! I see you got lots of groceries!"

"Kagome!" cried Shippo, leaping at the girl in an attempt to give her a hug, but Inu-Yasha knocked him away.

"Waaaah! Kagome, Inu-Yasha is being mean!" whined Shippo, clutching his head.

Kagome glared at her husband with cold eyes, but remained quiet as she was escorted into the house where her mother was waiting.

"Ah Kagome, was your trip to the grocery store okay?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"It was alright . . . I think I want to go to bed and sleep for a while," sighed Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and made room for Inu-Yasha to walk by and set the box of groceries on the table. Kagome started to walk up the stairs, and in a heart beat Inu-Yasha was by her side.

"I can walk up the stairs by myself Inu-Yasha," sighed Kagome.

Inu-Yasha's ears drooped, "But Kagome . . ."

Kagome sighed and gave in, letting Inu-Yasha help her up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi watched them from the bottom of the stairs, frowning softly before starting to put the groceries away.

When Inu-Yasha came back down, Mrs. Higurashi offered to watch over Kagome so he could go have fun with Shippo and Souta outside. Inu-Yasha nodded, his ears still drooped slightly as he dressed in his winter clothes again and heading back outside. When the door closed shut, Mrs. Higurashi headed up the stairs to her daughters room and knocked softly.

"Kagome . .. can I come in?"

"Yes," said a soft voice.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the room to see Kagome lying on her side on the bed, the light slightly dark except for a little light coming from outside.

"How are you doing?"

Kagome sighed softly, "I'm fine mama,"

Smiling softly Mrs. Higurashi took a seat at the side of Kagome's bed, staring down at her oldest child, "I see that your rather . . . ticked off at Inu-Yasha,"

Kagome gave a small groan, "He's getting worse mama . . . Shippo tried to give me a hug and Inu-Yasha just pushed him away,"

"He's just worried about you Kagome, that's all,"

"There's worried about me and then there's suffocating. He doesn't leave me alone for a moment and I . . . I kind of need my space now and then. Inu-Yasha just seems like . . . like . . ."

"A nervous wreck?"

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome . . . what do you know about demons and their mates?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Not much mama . . ."

Kagome's mother smiled, "I kind of gave a small lecture to the others . . . hoping I wouldn't have to bring it up again. But I think you need to know,"

Kagome stared up at her mother, listening intently.

"In the case of demons Kagome, their mates are their life . . . their world to them . . . if anything bad were to happen . . . do you have any idea how they would feel? And that's just in a normal situation . . . when the mate becomes pregnant, they become more protective than ever. Kagome, I know that Inu-Yasha has always been protective of you, and he's definitely showing now that he is,"

"I know . . ."

"And yet you don't. His instincts are the real reason he is being so protective. When he sees you in discomfort, in a situation that could possibly be difficult for you, his instincts are telling him to help you and protect you. Do you understand what I'm saying? And when he hears you tell him off for something that just comes natural for him, well . . . you've seen how his ears drop,"

Kagome sighed softly and nodded.

"Of course your reaction to his over protection is natural cause your pregnant, which gives you mood swings, and you weren't prepared for him to be this over protective of you. Am I right?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah . . ."

Mrs. Higurashi gave a small smile and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "Not to mention it's going to get worse when you get closer to your due date,"

"I know . . . I was kind of guessing that would happen,"

Standing up, Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room, "You have a good nap sweet heart, I'll make sure for Inu-Yasha to come wake you up when supper is ready,"

88888888888888

The tickling of hot breath on her neck caused Kagome to stir, and meet sleepy eyes with her mates. Inu-Yasha had laid down beside her and was staring down at her as he was propped up on one elbow.

"Did you sleep well?" whispered Inu-Yasha.

"Yes . . . it was really nice . . . is supper ready?"

"Yeah . . . are you hungry?"

Kagome nodded, "Starving,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled, "Shall we go down and eat?"

Giving another nod, Inu-Yasha helped Kagome to her feet. Glancing at the half demons ears, they were now straight up and normal, no longer drooping like before. Kagome figured he had forgotten her small lecture or her mother had talked to him. She knew that if she tried to apologize, Inu-Yasha would only blame himself for being over protective, or for her mood swings. Deciding not to have an argument with him, she became quiet and let him carry her down the stairs. Resting her head on his shoulder, she decided to watch him carefully. His hands were around her securely, and he was taking each step slowly so he didn't jostle at her. He was treating her with such gentleness, trying to make things easier for her. Kagome smiled softly and sighed, deciding to let him do as he pleased.

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha, setting her down as they reached the bottom.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just feel like a beached whale,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly, kissing her cheek softly, "You still looked beautiful to me . . ."

"I'm big as a house, with swollen ankles, and I haven't seen my feet in almost two month's . . ."

She was cut off as Inu-Yasha pressed his lips to hers, "I said your beautiful . . . besides you always will be beautiful to me,"

Kagome smiled softly and wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed to the kitchen table where everyone else was waiting for them. Souta got up and pulled out a chair for his sister to sit down before scampering back to his seat.

"Thank you Souta," said Kagome.

Her little brother beamed proudly and smiled. Mrs. Higurashi placed the food on the table before sitting down herself.

"Alright everyone! Let's eat!" announced Grandpa.

88888888888888888888888888

Kagome and Inu-Yasha returned to the past two days later as they had planned and were greeted by everyone. Inu-Yasha was glad to be home, and vowed never to stay that long again in Kagome's time.

As the days started to go by and by, everyone started to see what Mrs. Higurashi had said was coming true. It was to the point where Inu-Yasha wouldn't leave Kagome alone for a second as her due date started to creep closer and closer. Kagome of course didn't seem to mind as much as she had before, which practically shocked everyone since they were expecting Inu-Yasha to eat dirt every day with the magic word. As January started to proceed on, the weather took a turn for the worse as it started to get colder. Inu-Yasha took an entire day of chopping wood for everyone in the village with Sango and Kirara's help. Soon, everyone was stocked with lots and lots of firewood that could last them almost the entire winter.

Since Kaede's hut wasn't really warm, Inu-Yasha had managed to persuade the old priestess to come live with him and Kagome. Inu-Yasha of course had asked for two reasons for the old priestess to come stay with them. One, he was concerned about her health in the colder weather, and two, since Kagome was getting closer and closer, he wanted her as near as possible. Kaede had taken one of the extra bedrooms to sleep in and not to mention that Kirara had also started to stay with them just in case if anything happened, the fire cat could rush over to Sango and Miroku's to get help. As the last week started to approach, Inu-Yasha wouldn't leave Kagome alone at all, but that was alright in Kagome's eyes since all he did lately was sleep, eat, and lye down. She started to become more exhausted as the due date got closer and didn't mind at all that Inu-Yasha would lay with her while she slept. Miroku and Sango would usually come visit with their children to see Kagome and the others. They also wanted to give Inu-Yasha some practice with handling children since he was going to become a father soon.

Three week and a few days had passed since Inu-Yasha and Kagome had returned form her time and it was less than three days until Kagome was expecting to go into labor.

Kaede sat by the fire as she separated plants and roots for medicine with Shippo helping her. Inu-Yasha came walking into the room, scratching the back of his head.

"How's Kagome doing?" asked Kaede.

"She's fine, just taking another nap," sighed Inu-Yasha.

"And you actually left her alone?" joked the old priestess.

Inu-Yasha caught the humor in her voice and laughed along with her, "Yeah, imagine that . . . but can you really blame me?"

"Well no . . . her condition is of course all your fault," said Kaede.

Inu-Yasha once again caught her joke, "Yeah I know,"

Shippo gave a small yawn as he stared out the window, "I think it's time to go to sleep,"

Inu-Yasha gave a nod in agreement, "Well it is starting to get pretty late,"

"Will you be returning to be with Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah, I just needed to get up and stretch a bit," sighed Inu-Yasha, already heading back to his and Kagome's room.

Kaede smiled heartily at the half demon before heading to her own room as she watched Shippo scamper up to his. Passing by Inu-Yasha and Kagome's room, Kaede glanced in to see the half demon lye down beside his mate, making sure she was wrapped up warmly in the blankets. She couldn't quite hear what Inu-Yasha was whispering to his mate, and decided it was probably none of her business anyway. Stepping into her room she closed the door and lied down on the futon.

The wind started to howl loudly outside, indicating that there was a small blizzard outside, but luckily in this house Inu-Yasha had a more than one fireplace, the house was rather warm, and would be all night.

8888888888888888888888

Kaede wasn't sure how many hours of sleep she had gotten, but while she had been sleeping peacefully, the sound of a door suddenly being slammed open, the pounding of feet on the wooden floor, and then her room door being slammed open caused her to wake up. Inu-Yasha was suddenly knelt beside her, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in small pants.

"Inu-Yasha what is it?" asked Kaede.

"It's time . . ."

"What?"

"Kagome . . . that baby . . . it's time . .. "

Kaede's eyes widened as she scrambled out of bed and followed Inu-Yasha out of the room and towards the master bedroom where she could barely hear Kagome's small whimpers.

TBC . . .

Dodges flying objects and hides behind brick wall. Popping my head up wearing an army hat I wave a little white flag Okay, I have a feeling that most of you are going to hate me for that cliffy, but hey what can you do? I'm evil of course! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Anyways, I decided that the anniversary chapter should be when Kagome has her baby, which I will immediately work on after I give my poor fingers a break for trying to type this chapter up as fast as I could. So please review and I promise that the Anniversary chapter of Winter Wonderland will be great, so you guys had better be prepared to see the next chapter posted October 28th 2004.

See ya then!

Lynns


	63. What Everyone Has Waited For

Happy Anniversary my dear faithful reviewers! It has now been a full year since I started my wonderful fic. There will be this chapter, then one more, followed by an Epilogue to end it all off. After that, I will either start the sequel, or a few of my little lemon one shots.

It is really starting to snow here, and the weather is getting rather cold, so I am glad to be inside with a cup of hot chocolate and writing my stories.

Last Time:

Kaede wasn't sure how many hours of sleep she had gotten, but while she had been sleeping peacefully, the sound of a door suddenly being slammed open, the pounding of feet on the wooden floor, and then her room door being slammed open caused her to wake up. Inu-Yasha was suddenly knelt beside her, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in small pants.

"Inu-Yasha what is it?" asked Kaede.

"It's time . . ."

"What?"

"Kagome . . . that baby . . . it's time . .. "

Kaede's eyes widened as she scrambled out of bed and followed Inu-Yasha out of the room and towards the master bedroom where she could barely hear Kagome's small whimpers.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Fifty-Nine

As the two entered the room Inu-Yasha was by Kagome's side in a heart beat, grasping her hand in his, "It's okay Kagome . . .I've gotten Kaede . . . everything's going to be okay,"

Kagome nodded softly, her breathing coming in small pants.

"How far apart are the contractions?" asked Kaede.

"Twenty minutes . . . I think," whispered Kagome, grasping Inu-Yasha's hand tighter.

"Inu-Yasha we need to move her somewhere with more room," said Kaede.

The half demon nodded before carefully taking Kagome into his arms and carrying her into the sitting room. Kaede grabbed a few blankets and laid them on the floor so Kagome would be more comfortable. Inu-Yasha still had one hand clasped with his mates, and his arm around her shoulders.

"What . . . what's going on so early in the morning?" yawned Shippo, coming down the stairs with Kirara right behind him.

"Kirara! Go get Sango and Miroku!" cried Inu-Yasha to the fire cat.

Kirara was out the door in an instant, transforming and flying towards the monk's house. Shippo scurried across the floor and landed on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, staring down at Kagome.

"Is Kagome going to be okay?" whispered Shippo.

Inu-Yasha didn't answer since his full attention was on his mate, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

888888888888888888

Sango and Miroku were still in a daze as they rode towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome's place on Kirara's back. They had been in the middle of an 'exciting' evening when Kohaku had come charging into the room. After sheets went flying everywhere and the yelling stop, Kohaku managed to tell them that Kirara was here, which meant only one thing to them. Kagome had gone into labor. Telling Kohaku to watch the twins, they headed off immediately.

As the house came into view Sango leaned down to whisper into the fire cat's ear, "Kirara, after you set us down, head back to the house to make sure Kohaku is okay with the twins. If something goes wrong, bring them to us,"

Kirara nodded in understanding as she landed on the snowy ground. Shippo was waiting outside for them. The weather had taken a turn for the worst since the little fox was having a hard time to not be blown away into the strong wind. When Sango and Miroku had jumped off, Kirara took off back towards the house.

"Shippo! What's going on?" called Sango over the wind.

Miroku scooped up the small fox before Shippo spoke, "Kagome has gone into labor!"

The three of them went into the house to see Kagome laying in the sitting room with Inu-Yasha and Kaede at her side. As Sango entered into the sitting room, Miroku shut the shoji door, which left him and Shippo on the other side in the kitchen. Now the others had some privacy, and nothing inappropriate would be shown to Shippo, but they could still hear what was going on.

"Kagome! How's she doing?" asked Sango, taking a seat beside Inu-Yasha.

"Okay I guess," whispered Inu-Yasha, his hand still clutched in Kagome's grasp, and the other around her shoulder.

Kagome gave a small cry and shudder as another contraction shocked through her body, "Inu . . . Yasha . . ." she whimpered softly.

"I'm here Kagome . . . I'm not going anyway, I'll be right here beside you,"

Kagome gave a small nod, her eyes never leaving his face as she clung to him, her nails digging into his arm and shoulder, but Inu-Yasha didn't feel the pain at all.

Kaede took a look under Kagome's cotton nightgown to see how she was progressing, "Your water hasn't broken yet Kagome,"

"Is that good or bad?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Kaede smiled softly, "It just means the baby isn't coming right away,"

Inu-Yasha gave a nod before returning his attention back on his mate, thinking of what he could do to help her. It was just then that the promise he had made to Mrs. Higurashi came through his mind. 'I promised to bring her here when Kagome went into labor,' thought the half demon. Looking into Kagome's eyes, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Kagome . . . Kagome I need you to listen to me . . ."

Kagome gave a nod that she was listening before he continued.

"I have to go for a moment,"

She shook her head, fear starting to appear in her eyes, "I . . . I don't care . . . if the men in this era can't be . . . present at the birth of their child . . . I need . . . I need you here Inu-Yasha," whimpered Kagome, clinging to him tighter.

Inu-Yasha kissed her temple, "I know . . . I just have to go get your mother . . . she wanted to be here . . .I need to go get her . . . I won't be long I promise . . . okay?"

Understanding that he wasn't leaving her for long, Kagome slowly release him and Sango moved in to take his place.

"Don't take too long Inu-Yasha," whispered Sango as the half demon.

"I'll move like the wind," promised Inu-Yasha. Glancing back at Kagome one last time, Inu-Yasha opened and shut the shoji doors to come face to face with Miroku and Shippo.

"Your going to get Kagome's mother?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, she wanted to be here," said Inu-Yasha.

"I will protect the others then while your gone," said Miroku.

Inu-Yasha nodded before heading out the door into the raging storm, slamming the door behind him. The wind was harsh, and the snow stung at his face, but that didn't slow this half demon down as he ran through his forest, heading towards the well. As he started to get closer and closer, Inu-Yasha was just passing the God Tree when something out of nowhere slammed into him. Smashing into a tree, which shook so much that all the snow, fell off the limbs and branches. Realizing he had been attacked Inu-Yasha grabbed his sword and jumped to his feet to meet his opponent, but found no one there. The half demon gave a sniff in the air and cursed loudly, since the wind and snow blocked his sense of smell and hearing.

"What's the hurry half breed?" snarled a voice coming from above.

Before Inu-Yasha could move he was struck again, and slammed into another tree, the snow falling form it as well. Gripping Tetsusaiga in his hand tighter, Inu-Yasha finally got a good look at his unexpected opponent, a white gorilla demon that blended in perfectly in with the snow. It was almost like the one they had fought when Kirara had mysteriously disappeared. The only strength this demon had was in it's speed when leaping from tree to tree, and was almost so fast that his eyes couldn't keep up, and that was saying something.

"Damn it! I don't have time to fuck around with you!" growled Inu-Yasha, getting to his feet again. The demon gave a growled laugh before leaping into the tree's circling round and round the half demon.

"Think you're so cocky with that big sword of yours huh?" growled the gorilla.

"Keh! Your only power is your speed, and I can defeat you with in a heart beat," snarled Inu-Yasha. He was very thankful that he had Tetsusaiga in his hands, because if he didn't, he would be in full demon mode right now. Kagome was in labor and he needed to get her mother now!

Before Inu-Yasha could listen where the demon was, a sharp pain rang through his shoulder as claws dug into his skin. Cursing under his breath for being careless, Inu-Yasha inspected the wound briefly, and mentally considered it as just a scratch.

"Oh ho! How does that pain fell worthless half-breed? Well you better get used to it because I'm going to kill you right here and now!"

Inu-Yasha growled loudly, his ears listening to ever sound around him, "I don't know why you chose today to attack me, but you couldn't have picked a worse time to pick a fight with me! Now get the fuck out of my way!" The small creak of a branch from his left gave the exact location of the demon, his eyes flashing open, and a cocky grin on his face, "Take this! Kaze No Kizu!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

The trees came crashing down, giving the gorilla no more branches to leap from, and the attack lightly cut his leg, slowing him down slightly. Before the gorilla realized what was going on, Inu-Yasha came out of nowhere slicing the demon in two.

"How . . . how could a half breed defeat . ."

The demon was cut off as Inu-Yasha cut off it's head, "I don't have time to answer your stupid questions," hissed Inu-Yasha, putting his sword back in it's sheath. His clothes were covered in blood that was his own and the gorillas, but now was not the time to worry about shit like that, he needed to get Mrs. Higurashi now! Running through the trees again, he finally spotted the well and with one leap from quite a distance away, landed into the old time portal.

Even though Inu-Yasha thought the danger was over, he was dead wrong. With the weather being so bad, Inu-Yasha didn't even pick up on the scent of the three other demons hiding in the trees.

"Did you see how he killed our older brother just like that?" asked the first one.

"Our brother was just careless, but we will revenge his death. Two of us will head over to that house and slaughter the others, and one of us shall stay here to finish him off when he returns," said the second.

Nodding in agreement, two took off towards the house while the other stayed in the trees, waiting for the half-breed to return.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome gave another whimpered cry as the contractions started to get closer and closer together. Still, her water hadn't broke yet, and she seemed to be doing okay, but without Inu-Yasha there Kagome wasn't doing as well as she should have been. Sango was now grasping her friend's hand, and trying to encourage her to stay calm, telling her everything would be okay.

"When is . . .Inu-Yasha coming back?" whispered Kagome.

Kaede placed a damp rag over her forehead, "He will be back soon, I'm sure of it,"

Sango nodded in agreement, "He should be on his way back right now with your mom Kagome, he'll be here any minute,"

Kagome gave a small smile before closing her eyes and trying to breathe steady.

Miroku and Shippo were in the kitchen preparing some hot water, which they had been told to do by Kaede.

"I sure hope Inu-Yasha gets back soon, it sounds like Kagome isn't doing so well," whispered Shippo, watching as the water started to boil.

"Knowing Inu-Yasha he is probably coming towards the house right . . ."

Suddenly the door flew open. Shippo and Miroku looked to see if it was Inu-Yasha, but were disappointed and confused to see Kohaku holding the twins and Kirara on his shoulder.

"Kohaku! What are you doing here?" asked Miroku, noticing that both the twins were sleeping and fine.

"Demons! There were four of them! Gorilla demons! I saw them coming towards the village, but Inu-Yasha got one of them on his way to the well," gasped Kohaku, handing the twins to Miroku so he could catch his breath.

"So three of them are heading towards here?" questioned the monk.

"I think so . . . I'm not sure . . ."

Miroku cursed softly under his breath and stormed into the bedroom Inu-Yasha had made for their child and set the sleeping twins into the crib, "Shippo!" hissed the monk.

The little foxed hopped up onto his shoulder, "Yes?"

"I need you to look after the twins while we take care of the demons,"

Shippo nodded that he understood and Miroku returned to the kitchen where Kohaku and Kirara were waiting for him. The water was now boiling and Miroku moved it off the fire and wrote a small note for Sango to read. If he were just to shout that a demon was going to attack them Kagome would panic and think that Inu-Yasha was hurt and that she and her unborn child would be in danger too.

"Kirara, take this to Sango and make sure Kagome doesn't see it," hissed Miroku.

The fire cat nodded before transforming and carrying the bucket into the living room, surprising everyone else.

"Kirara? What are you doing here?" questioned Sango.

Kirara gave the bucket to Kaede and slipped the note to Sango, which she read quickly and tried to stay calm.

"Kagome . . . Miroku needs my help with the twins . . . would it be all right if I left for a moment?" asked the demon exterminator.

Kagome gave a small nod; Sango left her side and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" hissed Sango, pointing at the small note.

"Kohaku spotted four gorilla demons coming towards the village. Inu-Yasha got rid of one of them, but I'm guessing with the weather, he didn't catch scent of the other three, and they are coming here,"

Sango growled softly, and grabbed Hiraikotsu, "Well let's get rid of them before they cause any trouble,"

Miroku nodded in agreement and grabbed his staff as the two headed towards the door.

"You feel that?" asked Sango before she opened the door.

"Yes I can feel their demonic aura . . .which means they are here,"

"Let's take care of them," smirked Sango.

Miroku returned the smirk as the two of them walked out into the frozen night. Kohaku made sure the door was shut and made sure his own weapon was ready just in case they needed help, but right now his duty was to protect the others.

Even though Miroku and Sango had kept their voices low, Kagome had heard what they had said, and tried her best to stay calm. 'Everything's going to be okay!' she mentally told herself, 'Inu-Yasha is going to come here and bring my other, and then get rid of those demons . . .'

Sango and Miroku walked across the snowy grounds and faced the trees, not seeing anything at the moment, but could still feel the demonic aura.

"We know you're here you filthy demons! Come out and face us!" called Miroku, wanting to get this fight finished as soon as possible.

The demonic aura started to get stronger and they could tell that the demons were getting closer.

"Oh what is this? A pair of puny humans thinking they can stop us?" asked one of the gorillas's as they came out of the trees.

"Hmm, hardly worth our time if you ask me dear brother," said the other.

"Why don't you try us? You sure picked one hell of a night to pick a fight with us, and your going to regret it!" hissed Sango, her hand getting ready to throw Hiraikotsu.

"Well we are always willing to fight anyone who is in our way, whether they are worth our time or not," snarled the first, leaping at Miroku with it's claws exposed.

Miroku easily dodged the attack and tried to do his own attack with is staff, but was no use and didn't even cut the demon.

Sango kept her eye on the other demon, but it was still standing in its original spot. Miroku returned to her side as the first demon landed back in its original spot.

"Surprised monk? My winter fur is tougher than anything you've dealt with!" growled the demon, preparing for another attack.

"Sango . . . do you think Hiraikotsu can cut through their fur?" hissed Miroku.

"Maybe . . . we can give it a try," whispered Sango.

The second gorilla attacked this time and Miroku managed to distract it while Sango through her boomerang, "Take this you filth! Hiraikotsu!"

Her weapon collided with the demons shoulder, but just knocked the demon back, the boomerang not even leaving a scratch.

"Damn it!" cursed Miroku, returning to Sango's side.

The two gorillas's laughed before stalking towards them again, "Do you understand now? You can't hurt us with your puny weapons,"

"I hate to admit it . . . but they are right . . .they only thing we can do is distract them until Inu-Yasha gets back," hissed Miroku.

"Sounds good . . . but wait!"

"What?"

"Didn't Kohaku say there were three demons? Where is the third?"

Before Miroku could answer the gorilla's attacked and they prepared for their defense, but a loud painful howl cut through the wind along with a woman's scream, causing Miroku and Sango to freeze. That howl had been clearly been Inu-Yasha's, but if there had been any words they had been lost in the wind and the scream had been Kagome's mother. Being distracted they had not prepared for they counter and narrowly dodged the gorilla's attacks, and instead went flying into the snow, skidding to a stop near the house. It was clear now what the hell was going on. The third demon had been waiting for Inu-Yasha to return to finish him off.

Miroku and Sango stood, holding their weapons tightly as they prepared to battle the demons, and hope that Inu-Yasha was all right and would return soon. Giving a small battle cry Miroku and Sango attacked, the snow howling louder and the blizzard continuing the rage on through the night.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard an unmistakable howl in the wind and a woman's scream. Inu-Yasha was hurt and most likely her mother too . . . fear and panic starting to fill her emotions.

"Inu-Yasha . . .Inu-Yasha . . . Inu-Yasha . . " whispered Kagome, trying to sit up, but was brought back down as another contractions shook her body.

"Kagome you need to calm down . . . Inu-Yasha will be here soon," soothed Kaede, placing another damp cloth on her head.

Kagome shook her head, still calling out her mate's name, "Inu-Yasha Inu-Yasha Inu-Yasha Inu-Yasha," repeated Kagome.

Kaede kept trying to calm Kagome down, but she kept trying to get up, her hands reaching up as if trying to grasp Inu-Yasha from thin air.

"Inu-Yasha Inu-Yasha Inu-Yasha Inu-Yasha . . . INU-YASHA!" screamed out Kagome.

888888888888888888888888888

(Ten minutes before)

Inu-Yasha landed on the other side of the well and leaped out, rushing out of the small shrine and heading towards the house. Not bothering to go through the front door, Inu-Yasha leaped into the air and landed on the roof, entering through Kagome's bedroom window. Dashing across her room and down the hall, Inu-Yasha slammed his fist against Mrs. Higurashi's bedroom door.

"Mrs. Higurashi! Mrs. Higurashi wake up!" called Inu-Yasha, knowing that the whole house could most likely hear him.

Soon he came face to face with Mrs. Higurashi who was wearing her rob and rubbing her eyes.

"Inu-Yasha . . . what on earth is going on? And why are you covered in blood?" yawned Kagome's mother.

"I'll explain that later, but the important issue right now is Kagome has gone into labor!"

Mrs. Higurashi gasped, "I'll be ready in a minute, please wait for me,"

Inu-Yasha nodded as Mrs. Higurashi shut the door to get changed. Suddenly Souta and Grandpa were in the hallway wearing their nightclothes.

"What in good gracious is going on here?" asked Grandpa.

"Kagome's gone into labor and I need to bring Mrs. Higurashi,"

Both of them gasped before Souta chimed in, "Can I come?"

Before Inu-Yasha could say anything, Mrs. Higurashi answered the question with the same answer he had, "No Souta, you will wait here for me to come back. I'm ready Inu-Yasha," announced Mrs. Higurashi wearing a simple sweatshirt and pants. She also had a small bag, and he could only guess that it was stuff for Kagome.

Inu-Yasha got down on one knee so she could climb on his back, "Hold on tight and don't let go, I'll be running as fast as I can,"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Inu-Yasha's neck. The half demon used the same way he had gotten in to exit and leaped back into the night air. There was no blizzard in this time, but it was snowing lightly. Dashing across the shrine grounds Inu-Yasha rushed into the well shrine and leaped into the well, feeling the time slip around him and was glad that it had allowed Mrs. Higurashi to come along with him. They landed safely on the other side before Inu-Yasha leaped out of the well and headed into the trees towards his house. In the distance he could barely hear the battle cries of Sango and Miroku in the distance and cursed under his breath. It was obvious that there was still a demon left and had gone after the others at his house. Growling softly under his breath Inu-Yasha started to run faster towards him home. It was one thing for Kagome to be in labor and was waiting for him, but matters had gotten much worse with two demons involved.

"Hang on tight Mrs. Higurashi! Things are about to get a little rough,"

Mrs. Higurashi didn't even ask what was going on, and didn't even want to know what was happening. The snow and wind made her shiver as her body became cold, and kept her eyes clothes. Even though this was her first time in the feudal era, she couldn't see much because of the blizzard, and all she could see was trees and snow. She could feel Inu-Yasha moving as fast as he could trough the trees, dodging them and leaping over the fallen logs.

Inu-Yasha could now sense the demon aura ahead of him of two demons and cursed, not caring if Mrs. Higurashi heard him or not. He had a feeling that Sango and Miroku had their hands full and were keeping the demons as far away from the house until he got there. His mind was brought back to reality as another demon aura hit his senses and was coming from behind. Before he could react, realization hit him that Mrs. Higurashi was still on his back. Instead of blocking the demons attack from behind him, he turned in mid air so he would take the full blow. Inu-Yasha howled in pain as the demons claws cut across his chest and stomach, and Mrs. Higurashi screamed out from seeing the gorilla demon and Inu-Yasha's blood. Before hitting the ground Inu-Yasha brought Kagome's mother around to his front, clutching her to him as he slammed into the trunk of the tree. Mrs. Higurashi started to cry softly as she lifted her head up and gasped. Inu-Yasha had just been slammed into a tree, and now blood was freely running from his wounds on his chest and stomach. Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed open as he suddenly grabbed her and leaped into the air and narrowly missed the gorilla's attack again.

"Inu . . .Inu-Yasha . . . you're . . . hurt," whimpered Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm fine . . . these are just scratches," grunted Inu-Yasha leaping from tree to tree. Finally landing on one of the branches of the god tree, he set Mrs. Higurashi down and placed his fire rat top over her.

"Here, use this to keep warm and it will protect you. Stay here while I deal with the demon," hissed Inu-Yasha.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded as silent tears still ran down her face. Leaping down to the ground he grabbed onto his sword, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to find the damn gorilla demon. In the distance, he heard a sound that should have been lost in the wind, but some how his sensitive ears heard as Kagome screamed out his name from the house. Before Inu-Yasha could move the gorilla attacked him again, slamming him into the god tree and stuck it's hand through Inu-Yasha's stomach. He could hear Mrs. Higurashi scream from the top of the tree. Inu-Yasha could feel his body shake with pain and a small whimper left his lip from having the wind knocked out of him and another arm through his gut.

"This is what you deserve half breed! To be killed and not to mention the dirty wench of yours is going to be killed too! My brothers have already broken down the house, and killed your stupid friends and dirty wench, and you worthless unborn pup!"

Inu-Yasha growled out loudly and grabbed the gorilla's arm, and pulled the arm out of his gut.

"Get the fuck away from me!" snarled Inu-Yasha.

The gorilla leaped away from the half demon and into the trees. Finally having enough, Inu-Yasha let out a loud snarl as he heard the gorilla demon circling around him like the first one had.

"I have had enough of this! Your kind has really fucking pissed me off today!" cried out Inu-Yasha, "So take this! Kaze No Kizu!"

The trees fell once again and the gorilla started to leap towards him, but half way through the attack he realized that the target wasn't him, but Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome's mother screamed again in terror as the demon came flying towards her. Just as the claws reached out to slice her, blood spattered onto her face and a snarling Inu-Yasha narrowly saved her life with his sword. Her body was trembling with shock as the pieces of the gorilla fell to a bloody pile at the base of the god tree.

"Mrs. Higurashi . . . are you okay?" panted Inu-Yasha.

"Yes . . .but you . . ."

"Trust me I'm fine . . . I've been through a lot worse than this. Let's get to Miroku and Sango before something bad happens to them," said Inu-Yasha getting down on his knees for her to climb on his back again. Trying to ignore the blood that was flowing from his wounds, she climbed onto his back.

"Okay, I'm ready,"

Inu-Yasha stood and started to head back to his house, hoping he could get there in time.

88888888888888888888888888888

"SANGO!" cried Miroku running towards his wife who had been thrown and skidding to a stop on the snowy ground, her body still.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! How long do you think you two can fight us? You won't defeat us so why don't you just give up? And as a favor for not causing us any more trouble we'll kill you fast so you won't feel any pain," laughed the gorilla's.

"Sango! Sango please say something," hissed Miroku. His hands were cold, numb, and bloody from fighting and so were Sango's.

The exterminator whimpered softly before opening her eyes and looking up at her husband, "I'm . . . I'm okay . . . just got the wind knocked out of me,"

Miroku smiled because she was okay, but now had to worry about protecting her and him self. And with two who were not even injured from their attacks seemed more than he could handle. Both of them were worn out and tired, and there was still no sign of Inu-Yasha. 'What is taking him so long? Don't tell me that . . . no that isn't even possible! Inu-Yasha is much stronger than that, I'm sure he'll be here soon,' thought the monk.

In the middle of his thinking he suddenly realized that the two demons were attacking them once again. Taking Sango into his arms, Miroku started to dodge the attacks and had to take the defensive side. However, due to the snow he wasn't able to run as fast as he would like to, and tripped over a hidden rock in the snow, crashing to the ground with Sango still in his arms.

"This is it! Farewell puny humans!" cried the gorilla's, charging in for the final attack.

Miroku closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Sango trying to protect her as best as he could, and prepared for the pain of the gorilla's claws. 'This is it . . .'

"You fucking bastards! Kaze No Kizu!" screamed a voice.

Hearing the familiar voice brought all the hope Miroku had lost back into his mind. He turned just into to see Inu-Yasha's attack take out the two remaining demons and nothing was left of them except a small bloody pile.

"Inu-Yasha!" called Miroku, relief filling his voice. He could see that Inu-Yasha was a bloody mess and Mrs. Higurashi on his back.

"You two okay?" asked the half demon, panting slightly.

"Were fine, just a few scratches," informed Miroku, helping Sango to her feet.

"Well let's stop talking and get back in the fucking house! Kagome is probably worried sick about us!"

Nodding in agreement, they all started to run towards the house.

"Inu-Yasha, I know that you're worried about Kagome, but I think it would be best for you and her if you were to change your clothes first and wash up. The sight of your blood might make her worry and panic. Kohaku can inform her that you're here while your getting cleaned up,"

Inu-Yasha hated the idea of not seeing Kagome right away, but nodded since he didn't want her to panic and hurt herself, and not to mention their unborn child, "Alright . . . you have a point monk, but make sure Kohaku does tell her I'm here,"

As they came through the front door, Inu-Yasha could hear Kagome's whimpering and crying out his name from the sitting room. Kohaku went to tell Kagome Inu-Yasha was here as soon as they walked through the door. Sango started to treat Inu-Yasha's wounds while Miroku showed Mrs. Higurashi a place to change out of her bloody clothes and to get Inu-Yasha some new clothes. In a few seconds Mrs. Higurashi was changed and headed into the living room where she could hear her daughter's cries coming from.

"Kagome!" cried Mrs. Higurashi as she saw her daughter on her back.

"Ma . . . mama," whimpered Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi knelt down beside her, taking Kagome's hand in hers, "I'm right here Kagome . . .everything's going to be okay,"

"Inu-Yasha . . . where is Inu-Yasha?" whimpered Kagome.

"Kagome . . . listen to me . . . Inu-Yasha is just fine. He needed to change since his clothes were soaking from the snow,"

Kagome had a feeling that she wasn't telling the truth, but if Inu-Yasha was okay and breathing than she would ask questions later.

"KAGOME!" cried Inu-Yasha, bursting through the shoji door with Sango at his heels. The half demon was by her side in a heartbeat, taking over Mrs. Higurashi's spot and grasping his mate's hand in his clawed one, "I'm here Kagome! Everything is going to be okay,"

Kagome sighed, nodding softly before crying out again as another contraction wracked her body. Kagome clutched to Inu-Yasha, glad that he was by her side, and knew that she would be just fine with him holding her in his arms. The small splashing of water caused everyone to freeze and the realization that Kagome's water had broken finally came to everyone's mind. Sango rushed out of the room to get some towels and Mrs. Higurashi went to get some hot water from the kitchen. The exterminator returned soon and cleaned up the small mess quickly so Kaede wouldn't be working her way around the mess. While Inu-Yasha was trying to encourage Kagome to stay calm and Mrs. Higurashi was helping Kagome with small breathing exercises.

Kaede looked under Kagome's nightgown again, "Your doing really great Kagome, but don't try pushing yet, you're not ready yet to give birth, but it will be soon,"

Kagome gave a nod of understanding, and held onto Inu-Yasha tighter.

"You hear that Kagome? Our daughters coming soon," whispered Inu-Yasha kissing Kagome's forehead, and resting his forehead against hers. He could feel Kagome shaking in pain as sweat poured down her face, "Your doing really great Kagome . . . just hang on a little longer . . . I know you want this little one to come out already . . .but you have to hang on okay?"

Kagome smiled softly, "O . . .Okay . . ."

Inu-Yasha smiled softly, and watched as Kaede took the hot water from Sango, "Thank you my dear would you mind getting some clean towels and blankets? The little one is going to be coming soon,"

Sango gave a small nod before disappearing out of the room again.

Kagome buried her face into Inu-Yasha shoulder as the pain she was feeling was starting to increase.

An hour passed and then two as Kagome continued to clutch to Inu-Yasha and try to deal with the pain she was feeling. Inu-Yasha seemed almost a nervous wreck, however Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede were rather calm.

"What's going on? Shouldn't the baby have come by now?" asked Inu-Yasha, panic clearly in his voice.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly as she leaned to whisper into Inu-Yasha's ear, "It's okay . . . it usually takes this long, or longer. When I had Kagome it only lasted six hours, but with Souta it was almost seventeen hours,"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, "What?"

"Don't worry so much . . . as long as Kagome is okay, it will take as long as it has to Inu-Yasha,"

The half demon gave small nod and continued to comfort his mate. Kaede took another look under Kagome's night gown and smiled softly, "Alright Kagome your almost there, just hang on a little more okay?"

Kagome gave a nod and another whimper. Mrs. Higurashi took one look at her daughter and knew what was coming. If Kagome thought she was in pain right now, she was wrong. Deciding to warn Inu-Yasha, she gave him a heads up on what was coming, "Inu-Yasha . . ."

"Yeah what?" Inu-Yasha hissed back.

"I'm just going to warn, when the baby starts to come . . .Kagome is . . . most likely going to say things . . ."

"Say what kind of things?"

"Um well . . . I'm not really sure . . . but she will be in a lot of pain,"

Inu-Yasha was about to answer, but was interrupted by Kaede.

"Okay Kagome it's almost time to push, are you ready?"

Looking up at Inu-Yasha for support, she gave a nod and tried to prepare herself for the pain. Mrs. Higurashi backed off a little and started to prepare for the worst, and joined Kaede so she could help the elder woman with the baby. Sango prepared the blankets and water to clean the baby.

"Kagome . . . it's time to push,"

Kagome nodded and gripped Inu-Yasha's hand like a life line, "I'm . . . I'm ready,"

Kaede gave a small nod, "Alright . . . push,"

Kagome squinted her eyes shut and started to push, gasping for breath, whimpering softly.

"That's a good girl Kagome, you're doing great," encouraged Kaede.

Kagome stopped pushing and started rasping for breath, sweat pouring down her face.

"Okay Kagome, time to push again,"

Closing her eyes again Kagome started to push with all her might and cried out at a sudden burst of pain.

"That's it Kagome, I can see the head, just a couple of more pushes," said Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome's eyes flashed open and she glared up at Inu-Yasha, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed Kagome, giving another push.

"Wha . . . what?" stammered the confused half demon.

Mrs. Higurashi tried to stifle her laughter and Kaede just looked shocked, "Um . . . keep pushing Kagome your doing . . ."

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN RUTTING ON ME LIKE A MINDLESS ANIMAL THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!"

Inu-Yasha was absolutely speechless as Kagome continued to scream at him. Sango had her mouth wide open and almost dropped the warm water and blankets she was holding. There was laughter on the other side of the shoji doors, which were clearly coming from Miroku and maybe Kohaku.

"All right Kagome the baby is almost out, just two more pushes should do it," said Mrs. Higurashi.

Inu-Yasha's ears were so drooped back so far that it blended in with his hair and his face complete shock as Kagome kept screaming at him, "IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO POP OUT ANY MORE PUPS FOR YOU, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING BUSTER!"

"Just one more push Kagome," said Kaede.

"I HATE YOU! I AM NEVER GETTING INTO BED WITH YOU AGAIN YOU PERVERTED DOG!"

There was a small cry from the baby, and Kagome fell back exhausted, breathing hard. Inu-Yasha's hand was almost blue from Kagome clutching it so hard, and wondering why she had screamed all those things at him.

"Inu-Yasha?"

The half demon snapped out of his own little world and turned his head to face Mrs. Higurashi's, "Ye . . . yeah?"

She smiled softly at him, "I want you to meet your daughter," she said softly, handing him a bundle of white blankets.

Lightly laying Kagome on the ground he reached out and cradled the bundle of blankets in his arms, staring down at his newborn daughter. Inu-Yasha smiled softly and slightly distanced himself from Kagome as Kaede cleaned her up. Mrs. Higurashi watched with a smile as Inu-Yasha took his first look at his daughter.

"Hi . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha softly, and smiled as the small silver ears twitched on top of the little pups head and also had a patch of silver hair. He stared down into her gray eyes, which she had gotten from her mother. Gently reaching for the pup's hand, he could see the small little points on her small fingers, "She's beautiful,"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Congratulations . . . I'm sure you be blessed with many pups later,"

Inu-Yasha started to turn white, "But . . . but Kagome said . . ."

Mrs. Higurashi giggled, and the half demon started to wonder what was so funny, "She didn't mean any of it Inu-Yasha. She was in a lot of pain and I'm sure she said a lot of things that she didn't mean. I know when I was giving birth, I did a lot of screaming at my husband,"

Inu-Yasha smiled softly and looked down at his little pup again. Leaning his head down, burying his nose into the blankets, Inu-Yasha inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent of his newborn pup into his mind. The pup gave a small burble and a hiccup, which made Inu-Yasha chuckle softly, "So pup . . . you want to see your mother?"

A burble was his answer as he crawled back over to Kagome who was finally cleaned up.

"Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha softly.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, and he could tell that she was exhausted, "Inu . . . Yasha . . ."

"Would you like to see our daughter?"

Kagome gave a small nod and he helped her sit up slightly before gently placing the pup in her arms. At the sight of the pup, silent tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks, and she leaned her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, "She's so beautiful,"

Inu-Yasha smiled, but was preparing if Kagome decided to do some more screaming, "Um . . .Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"About . . .about what you said earlier . . ."

Kagome gave a weak smile, "I don't remember much of what I was saying . . . but I didn't mean any of it,"

Inu-Yasha smiled with relief and wrapped his arms protectively around his mate and newborn pup. After a few tips from Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede, Kagome was soon feeding the pup from her breast, and didn't mind at all that Inu-Yasha was watching her.

As soon as the pup was fed, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara, and the twins were allowed in the sitting room to get a good look at the newborn pup.

When everything was cleaned up and done with Kagome was carried to the bedroom holding the newborn pup and settled down. Sango, Miroku, the twins, Kirara, and Kohaku had gone home for the evening, leaving the others at the house.

"Well that was quite an interesting early morning," commented Kaede.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded with agreement, "It certainly was,"

Inu-Yasha entered to kitchen and gave a long sigh, "I think my ears are still ringing from when Kagome was screaming at me,"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled, "So will I be staying in the guest bedroom with Kaede?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'll grab an extra futon form upstairs for you,"

"Oh and one more thing Inu-Yasha, I might want to warn you about something,"

"Is she going to yell at me again?'

"Oh no no no! I just thought that I'd let you know, after women give birth, they tend to bleed heavily,"

"Yeah, I though I smelled a lot of blood on her, but it was woman's blood, so I wasn't too worried,"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Well, shall we get ready for bed?"

Once everyone was settled down for the night Inu-Yasha returned to his room where Kagome was sitting up in bed, rocking the pup softly in her arms. Smiling softly he shut the door and headed towards the bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Tired and exhausted," whispered Kagome, running her fingers over the pup's silver hair, "She looks just like you,"

"Not really, she's got your eyes and nose,"

"Well she's got your hair, ears and chin," added in Kagome.

"Yeah,"

Kagome shifted slightly on the bed to make from for her half demon, "Why don't you come to bed my half demon?"

Inu-Yasha gave a smirk as an evil comment conjured up in his mind. He stalked towards the bed, "Oh Kagome . . . I thought you would be exhausted and tired . . . but if you really want to . . . I'm still full of energy,"

Kagome glared at him with an evil stare which clearly meant 'you are five seconds away from eating the floor.

Inu-Yasha chuckled, held up his hands in surrender, meaning that he was clearly joking. Inu-Yasha sat down beside Kagome on the bed, and watched as the pup whimpered softly; looking up at its mother.

"I think she's hungry," whispered Inu-Yasha, wrapping an arm around Kagome.

"I think you're right," said Kagome. She was no longer wearing her long maternity nightgown and was wearing sweat pants and a white button up shirt. Using one hand to unbutton her shirt, she held the pup in the other. Inu-Yasha kissed her temple as she brought the pup to her breast, and the little one began to feed.

"I . . . I'm glad that she's a half demon," whispered Inu-Yasha softly.

Kagome looked up at her mate, "Hmm, it does have an advantage with her being a half demon . . . but would it really of mattered?"

"No of course not . . . but now at least . . ."

"I know . . . we won't out live her . . . she will live a long healthy life for centuries,"

Smiling Inu-Yasha kissed her forehead this time.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you think her human night will be? Since she is a half demon she will have a night where she looses her powers,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Well let's just hope that it isn't the same as mine, and when that night comes, I think were going to need . . . um . . . ear plugs!"

"Ear plugs? Why?" asked Kagome.

"For half demon pups, smell is very important to them. That way they can smell their parents and know that they are near by. It's kind of almost being blind I would have to say. Anyway, my mother said that my first human night I wouldn't stop crying, and it got worse if she left me for even a moment,"

"Oh . . . I see," whispered Kagome, switching the pup to her other breast as she leaned against her mate.

When the pup was finished Inu-Yasha took the pup from Kagome as she buttoned her shirt back off. Kagome started to lye down, but stopped to watch Inu-Yasha. Her big strong, tough, arrogant, jealous, mighty half demon had just melted into Jell-O before her eyes. Inu-Yasha handed the pup to Kagome and settled down himself, lying beside her.

Kagome gave a small yawn and the pup copied her with a small burble as well. Smiling softly Inu-Yasha moved closer to Kagome and offered his shoulder as a pillow. Kagome smiled back and took what he offered to her. The pup rested on her chest and Inu-Yasha curled his free arm around the pup, cradling her gently.

"What are we going to call her?" asked Kagome, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Inu-Yasha thought for a moment, "I was thinking about that . . . and Kagome . . . I was wondering if we could name her after my mother,"

"Natasha?"

The half demon nodded.

Kagome smiled softly, "I like it . . . it's a beautiful name and it fits her so well. What do you think my little one? You like Natasha?"

The pup gave a small smile along with another burble and a hiccup.

"I think she likes it,"

Inu-Yasha yawned softly and snuggled closer to his mate with the pup on Kagome's chest. The half demon knew that human children weren't supposed to sleep with their parents since they could roll on them. But it was necessary since this way the pup would know their smell and hear beats.

"Souta is going to be thrilled to see his niece," whispered Kagome.

"Once she's a week or two old we can bring her through the well," offered Inu-Yasha.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru and Rin will come to visit to see her,"

"Maybe, or he might be a bastard and make us come see him,"

"Inu-Yasha!"

"What?"

"No cursing in front of the baby,"

"What? Why?"

"Because if you keep saying bad words, she'll think it's okay. Do you want her to be rude like you?"

"Like me!? What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Don't make me say the word!"

"Alright alright! I won't curse in front of our daughter,"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you . . . besides I don't mind it when your rude and arrogant . . . but I don't want our daughter to be like that,"

Inu-Yasha sighed softly, "You're right . . ."

"Hmm?"

"I know I'm rude and arrogant . . . I'll probably make a horrible father,"

Kagome frowned slightly and kissed her mate on the chin, "You'll make a wonderful father Inu-Yasha, I have a feeling you won't act that way around her,"

Inu-Yasha smiled softly and kissed her temple. They fell into silence, being content with the feeling of each other's presence and the pup sleeping softly on top of them.

"Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with those demons?"

Inu-Yasha sighed softly, "It wasn't that big of deal Kagome, but if you really want to know. We had to deal with four gorilla demons,"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Nah, just a few scratches,"

"Inu-Yasha, to you scratches are wounds that could kill a human,"

"Alright, alright! Just a few scratches on my chest, stomach, and shoulders,"

"And?"

"And a hand through my stomach,"

"What!?" hissed Kagome.

"It's fine! Sango took care of my wounds," said Inu-Yasha, lifting up his shirt to show the bandages.

Kagome nodded and snuggled closer on Inu-Yasha's shoulder with Natasha sleeping soundly on her chest, "As long as your okay,"

Inu-Yasha sighed softly and stared down at his mate and pup, smiling down at the wonderful sight beside him.

"I think we should get some sleep, I have a feeling your mother will want to spend as much time as she can with her grand-daughter," informed Inu-Yasha.

"Hmm, I think your right,"

"When do you think I should bring your mother back to your era?"

"Soon I would have to say,"

"Well she could be a useful baby-sitter when we want to have the bed to ourselves . . ."

"Inu-Yasha!" warned Kagome.

"Okay okay no sexual jokes for today . . . I'll just have to move the crib in here when we want to have fun,"

Kagome sighed and just closed her eyes, "You pervert,"

"I am what you made me," hissed Inu-Yasha teasingly.

"I know, it's all my fault," Kagome teased back.

"I think it's time to get some sleep, we've both had a rough day today.

Kagome nodded and snuggled closer to her mate, feeling sleep already over come her, and soon she was fast asleep,"

TBC . . .

'Runs into the bathroom to cool down my burning hands from typing this chapter' Well did you like the Anniversary chapter? It took me a while but it is finally done. I will soon be working on the last chapter and then the Epilogue. Well after two days of writing this, and watching countless episodes of Fruits Basket I finally completed my very long chapter. I actually went carefully over this chapter and did the editing myself, so hopefully there isn't too many mistakes in this one. I've decided to find an editor later, and use them for my sequel to come. Well I need to get some sleep, later for now!

Lynns


	64. Live Journal

Okay guys, I posted this live journal thing earlier, but fanfiction wouldn't show the address to it, so please go to my personal setting and the site will be there. Also take note that since Fanfiction is a litte touchy with lemons, I will be posting my lemons on Don't worry, ou will also find the website there.  
Anyway the reason for the live journal is like I"ve said before so you guys can see how the stories are progressing and when they wil update.  
Lynns 


	65. Lemon Chapter is up

The lemon chapter of Inu-Yasha and Kagome is up! But! It is not on ! Due to the fact that this site is rather touchy with their lemons, I'm playing it safe and putting it on media Please go to my live journal or my personal settings to see the website.  
Enjoy the lemon!  
Lynns PS. Chapter 60 is coming along nicely and will be up soon! 


	66. A Blizzardy Night Part One

Winter Wonderland

Chapter Sixty

Part One

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered as the sunlight slowly poured into the room, letting her know that the morning had come. Yawning softly, Kagome rolled over to meet Inu-Yasha's sleeping face, causing her to smile softly. Leaning forward she pecked him on the forehead, giggling as his ears twitched and a soft groan left his lips. Two golden eyes peeked out at her and Inu-Yasha gave another groan.

"You seem really tired," teased Kagome, snuggling up to her mate.

Inu-Yasha gave a small grunt, but wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I'm not tired . . ."

"I know I am . . . you sure had a lot of stamina last night," hissed Kagome, kissing his neck.

Inu-Yasha smirked and rolled over so he was on top of Kagome, kissing her neck softly, "I still have a lot of stamina left . . .shall I show you how much,"

Kagome blushed softly and was about to answer when a small whimper caught both parents attention at the crib beside there bed. Easing her way out from under Inu-Yasha, Kagome crawled out of bed and took only a few steps to the crib where their daughter was sleeping. Natasha gave another small whimper and Kagome smiled as she picked the half demon pup up, "Good job Natasha . . . you saved me from the evil sex fiend,"

"Sex fiend am I? You sure weren't saying that last night," teased Inu-Yasha.

Kagome scowled at him as she crawled back into bed and snuggled up back with Inu-Yasha with their daughter in her arms. Inu-Yasha leaned his head down and nuzzled their daughter while Kagome opened up her shirt.

"She's getting so big . . . and she's only two weeks old," whispered Kagome, sitting up and putting Natasha to her breast to feed.

Inu-Yasha smiled and sat up too, Kagome leaning against his shoulder, "Yeah …"

"Are we going to visit my family today? I have a feeling Grandpa and Souta are anxious to see Natasha,"

The adult half demon have a small groan, "Can we go later this afternoon? It's too early,"

Kagome giggled and kissed his chin, "Sure,"

Inu-Yasha sighed with relief and licked Kagome's temple softly, "I think we need to sleep a little more,"

Kagome gave him a knowing look, "You don't want to sleep,"

Inu-Yasha smirked and licked her temple again, "Couldn't we just stay in bed all day today?"

Kagome smiled this time and leaned more against her mate, "Hmm, that would sound nice . . . however I promised mother we would bring Natasha to my time when she was old enough,"

The adult half demon whined softly and nuzzled his head against hers again. Kagome was about to respond but Natasha was finished with the first breast and had to switch her. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed the back of her neck this time.

"Kagome . . ." breathed Inu-Yasha, kissing her shoulder.

Kagome sighed softly and gave him a small nudge, causing his ears to droop softly. Smirking Kagome leaned her head up and licked one of his ears, causing Inu-Yasha to shiver, "We can have our time in a minute . . . but right now our daughter is eating,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. When Natasha was deposited back into her crib, Inu-Yasha showed Kagome how much stamina he had left.

After their lovemaking, Natasha was retrieved from her crib to cuddle with her exhausted parents. Once Kagome's breathing had calmed down, she giggled softly.

"What's so funny woman?" asked her adult half demon.

"You've gotten better,"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he realized what she meant and smirked with pride, "Of course I have,"

"I guess those books really helped,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly, "I suppose they did, I probably know more than the monk now,"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that . . . Sango said he actually the read the books first before wrapping them up for your gift,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled again and shook his head as he brought a clawed hand up to rub his daughters silver puppy ears. Natasha's grey eyes opened to stare at her father, giving off a small burble, which caused him to smile. Even though it had been two weeks, it was still a mystery when her human night would be. His would be coming up in another two weeks, and he was praying to the gods it wasn't the same night as his. Sighing softly he snuggled closer to his family pulling them closer to him as sleep once again tugged at his eyes. After a few hours of sleep they would head over to Kagome's world to show everyone else their pup . . . but that thought also brought another to his mind, involving the well. It was still yet a mystery to him why it was closing in almost a month, and it led him with a very important decision. Would he trust Hiroshi and just close the well . . . or would he gamble the situation and just leave it open for a while longer.

"What are you thinking about that just made you go all tense?" asked Kagome.

"Wondering about the well," whispered Inu-Yasha, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, "I'm wondering if we should trust Hiroshi and close it in a month . . . or just leave it open for a while longer,"

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Yes . . . but . . . maybe we should trust Hiroshi with this one . . . it's better than to be safe than sorry,"

Inu-Yasha gave a small grunt of agreement as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scents around him, making him feel safe and secure in his house, "I'll worry about it later . . . right now I need sleep,"

Kagome giggled softly, but nodded in agreement as she rested her head on his shoulder for a pillow, and the couple fell into a dreamless sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru walked casually down the hallways of his castle, heading towards the thrown room where Rin, Jaken, and Jarlarg were waiting for him. He was planning on visiting his brother and newborn niece with Rin in a week, but Jaken and Jarlarg had wanted to speak privately with him right now, and that was the main focus of his concentration right now. The two had been rather nervous since he had returned from his trip to Kagome's world, but never said anything since his other servants were usually in the room. As he approached the throne room he could hear the tormented cries of a demon, and Jaken's voice, demanding something from the victim. Wondering what the hell was going on in his throne room, he slammed the doors open to see one of his soldiers tied up on the ground. This one dog demon was just a new one and hadn't even been in his army for a month. Slamming the doors shut Sesshoumaru approached Jaken who had been beating the demon with his staff.

"Jaken . . . what is going on?" he asked calmly, glancing down at the bloody demon. Rin and Jarlarg were sitting near the throne, watching the scene from a distance away.

"My lord . . . something terrible has happened," screeched Jaken.

Knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer from the imp he turned to Jarlarg who was heading towards him.

"Jarlarg, explain,"

Jarlarg bowed, "Yes my lord. Akihiro over there has been . . . rather busy when you left for that trip with your brother,"

"Is he plotting against me?"

"No, nothing like that . . . but the talk of time travel some how reached his ears,"

"You mean about the well at my brothers village?"

"Yes my lord. Apparently they were planning on sneaking off and trying the well to see if they could pass through,"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the dog demon on the ground and then back to Jarlarg, "I can assure you that he cannot pass through, only Kagome and my brother can do that. However the information about the well and time travel must be kept quiet,"

"Indeed sir, which is the reason we have him here, trying to force him to give us the names of the others who know, but . . ."

"But?"

"Akihiro already tried to use the well while you were gone,"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly and turned to Jaken, "And you let one of my soldiers just go to Inu-Yasha's lands for no reason?"

Jaken trembled and was about to answer, but Jarlarg spoke for him, "There was a little bit of trouble with some demons at Inu-Yasha's village. It wasn't serious but since there was no one to protect there we sent Akihiro and two other soldiers over there to make sure everything was okay. That is when we suspect he tried to use the well,"

"Of course he did not pass through . . ."

"Unfortunately he did," whispered Jarlarg.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened again, "What?"

"Rin," beckoned Jarlarg.

Rin came forward and put the object she was holding in the lords hands, "We found this in his room, I think it came from Kagome's house,"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the small square object. Remembering his conversation with his brother, it was call a seedee . . . or something along those lines, "This is impossible . . . no one can get through the well but my brother and his mate. Are you sure he did not get this from their house?"

"No my lord he did not, he has already confessed that he did pass through the well. He told us what the surroundings were like and Rin has confirmed it looks like the Higurashi shrine,"

Sesshoumaru gave a deep sigh and thought for a moment. So this is what his future son had been warning them about, that the well now allowed anyone to pass through it. This had now turned into a more difficult situation that he thought, and if word spread through Japan to the other demons that there was a world where there were more humans to feast on than humanly possible . . . it would be a complete mess.

"My lord . . . what do you want to do?"

Sesshoumaru turned to Akihiro and grabbed onto Tokijin, pointing it at the demons throat, "Tell me the names of the ones who know about the well . . . in return I may spare your life . . . depending on how fast you give the names. As your punishment, your left arm will be cut off,"

Akihiro's eyes widened, "Please my lord have mercy!"

"Mercy? I'm sparing your life . . . now tell me the names of the others and then you will tell us how you heard of the well,"

Akihiro started to tremble softly, "Alright .. . there was only three of us . . . myself . . . Daisuke . . . and . . . Juro . . . I swear that's all I told,"

Sesshoumaru brought his sword back to his hip, "Jaken, call those two to my throne room . . . make it sound like I'm going to promote them to a higher level in my army,"

Jaken bowed before rushing out of the throne room.

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside Akihiro, "Now . . . where did you hear about the well?"

" . . . I . . . I heard about it . . . from Rin and Jarlarg . . . they were talking about a time traveling well . . . and when we were sent to Inu-Yasha's village . . . I wanted to see if it were true . . ."

"So you were eavesdropping . . ."  
"We were just curious my lord,"

Sesshoumaru stood and beckoned Jarlarg to follow him towards the balcony. The old demon followed while Rin stood guard over Akihiro.

"My lord?"

"He's lying . . ."

"On which parts my lord?"

"Where only three of them know about the well. Daisuke and Juro are new to the army are they not?"

"Yes, they became part of your army almost two month's ago,"

"In that case . . ."

"Yes my lord?"

"He's protecting the real plotter behind this,"

"The one who's behind it all?"

"Yes, there is a different scent on that object he got. I recognize it as Mashai's scent,"

"Mashai? Isn't he . . ."

"My general? Yes he is . . . however he has never seen eye to eye with me about keeping humans in my land, and not to mention he is not pleased about the relationship with my brother,"

Jarlarg was silent for a moment before speaking, "What do you plan to do?"

"Unfortunately I don't trust those new soldiers . . . either they will be killed or sentenced to life in the dungeons below the castle. That way no one will hear their blundering mouths,"

"I thought you were going to spare Akihiro his life,"

"I am, he'll just been in the dungeon for the rest of it,"

Jarlarg chuckled softly, "And what of the means of cutting his left arm off?"

"I studied his body, and it is built like mine. It should make a perfect fit for my missing arm,"

Jarlarg smiled softly. Even though Rin had softened the lords heart a little, there still were times where he could be cruel and mirthless. The opening of the throne doors caught both demons attention as Jaken returned with the two other demons. Sesshoumaru returned into the throne room until he was eye to eye with both of the demons. Rin blocked the door way incase any of them decided to escape since they noticed Akihiro on the ground all tied up.

"As you can see we heard about your little discovery about the time traveling well," whispered Sesshoumaru, giving them both a death glare. Both demons turned whiter than their hair, "Now, whoever tells me where Mashai is . . . and explains what his plans are for the well . .. I might spare your life . . . so who wants to talk first?"

"Mashai is behind this!?" cried Jaken.

Rin sighed and thumped the imp over the head, "Be quiet!" she hissed.

Juro was the first to speak, "My lord . . . please forgive us . . . Mashai said we would be rewarded greatly if we tested the well for him," begged the demon.

"Tell me what you know . . .and if anyone is lying it will be your head," warned Sesshoumaru.

"He was not pleased that the relationship with you and your half breed brother was going okay . . . he felt that you were growing soft . . . when he heard of a passage to the future, he wanted us to go . . ."

"What did he want you to do if the well worked?" asked Rin.

"He . . . he wanted us to bring something back . . . as proof that we went through . . . and then he would go himself . . . and try to see . . . try to see . . ."

"Try to see what?" growled the lord, losing his patients.

"Mashai knew he would be know match against you . . .so he went to see if there was a weapon there that could over power you, and then he could be the next lord, and drive out the humans out of the western lands," whispered Juro.

"What else?"

"There is nothing else,"

Sesshoumaru growled and drew his sword, taking off Juro's head in one swipe. Rin gave a small squeak and turned her head as the body crumpled to the ground and the head rolled off the left, stopping in a pool of blood.

"I was serious when I said if there was any lying your head would be next," growled Sesshoumaru, "What else does Mashai have planned?"

"He plans on killing Inu-Yasha," whispered Akihiro.

Sesshoumaru turned to the demon on the ground, "Go on,"

Akihiro closed his eyes as he confessed more, "Not only was he going to the future to get a weapon . . . but he would attack Inu-Yasha and his family,"

"Where is Mushai now?"

"We don't my lord . . . he was suppose to pay us today, but we can't find him anywhere,"

Sesshoumaru wiped his sword off, "Very well. Rin and Jaken, take Daisuke and Akihiro down to the dungeons. If they utter a single word about the well to anyone else, kill them,"

Rin and Jaken nodded before taking the two demons away, leaving Sesshoumaru, Jarlarg, and Juro's dead corpse left in the throne room,"

"What are you thinking my lord?"

"I'm wondering what kind of weapon would be powerful enough to overpower me . . . and Inu-Yasha,"

"Guns,"

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the old demon, "Guns?"

"They are quite the powerful weapon now . . . I can only guess that in the future they have advanced even greater,"

The demon lord gave a small nod before becoming silent for a moment. Jarlarg stared out one of the windows, admiring the snowy grounds, waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak his thoughts. After a while Jarlarg finally spoke, "What are you planning to do?"

"I must tell this to my brother,"

"That would be wise my lord. If demons are now free to move through the well, Kagome's family is in danger,"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, started to head out of the throne room and into the hallway.

"Jarlarg, I need you to see if anyone else knows about the well, if they do . . .kill them, I don't care who they are,"

"Yes my lord,"

"I will be heading over to my brother's village to tell him the information we have just learned . . . and I also want you to find a new general for my army, Mushai won't be returning to the castle,"

"I understand Sesshoumaru,"

Sesshoumaru walked out of the front doors and into the cold late afternoon air. Giving a small nod to Jarlarg, he started to glow a soft white light before engulfing him completely in a white ball, and disappearing. Jarlarg stood there for a moment before turning back into the castle to take care of things.

88888888888888888888

As the sun had completely gone down, Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the well in Inu-Yasha's forest. Taking a deep breath, he took in the scents around him. Kagome's, Inu-Yasha's, and Natasha's scents still lingered, but they had passed through the well hours ago, most likely in the afternoon. However Mushai's scent wafted into his nose, and it was fresher than the others, perhaps an hour old. Growling softly Sesshoumaru glanced at the sky and sighed with relief inwardly. There was a moon tonight, so his brother would not be left defenseless if Mushai were to attack, but still . . .

Growling softly Sesshoumaru jumped into the well . . .

88888888888888888888888

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly as he watched Souta trying to get Natasha to let go of his hair. His chuckled stopped when Kagome nudged him in the shoulder from her position on his lap.

"What?" grunted Inu-Yasha.

Kagome scowled at him, "You could at least help my little brother,"

"I'm sure Souta is doing fine,"

Kagome sighed and climbed off her mates lap to pry her daughter's fingers off her brother's hair.

"Thanks sis," said Souta, taking a seat on the floor.

Kagome smiled and returned to her seat on Inu-Yasha's lap with her daughter in her arms. Natasha stared up at her mother with big eyes, burbling softly as her clawed hands reached up for her. Kagome giggled softly and rubbed her nose against Natasha's. Inu-Yasha smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate tightly, kissing her temple softly.

Mrs. Higurashi returned into the living room with drinks, "I called Hojo and Ayumi so they will be here soon to see Natasha,"

Inu-Yasha was about to respond but a noise outside caught his attention, his ears twitching in every direction.

"Inu-Yasha what is it?" whispered Kagome.

"Hmm, nothing. I'm just going to get some fresh air,"

"Okay,"

Kissing her cheek softly, Inu-Yasha stood and headed towards the front door. Stepping outside into the cold air, Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and golden eyes widened at the scent the filled his nose. Before he could call the name of the owner, a hand was slapped across his mouth to silence him. Inu-Yasha gasped softly as he came face to face with his older brother. Sesshoumaru released Inu-Yasha's mouth with him only to hiss, "What the fuck are you doing here and how in the hell did you get here?"

Sesshoumaru took his brother by the arm and led him over to the god tree.

"Sesshoumaru . . ." hissed Inu-Yasha.

The demon lord stopped at the base of the god tree before speaking, "There will be time for explanations, but right now you and your family are in danger,"

"How the fuck did you get through the well?"

"I will tell you later!" growled Sesshoumaru, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

Inu-Yasha cringed slightly and took a step away from his brother.

"Now as I was saying you and your family are in danger,"

Starting from the beginning Sesshoumaru explained the story and situation to Inu-Yasha, beginning with this morning to up until now. Inu-Yasha was unusually quiet through the whole explanation and didn't say a word until Sesshoumaru was finished speaking.

"So . . . I guess this explains why the well needs to be closed," whispered the half demon.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned against the god tree, "Yes . . . it does explain that reason . . . but according to Hiroshi the well will still be open for another month at least,"

Inu-Yasha nodded his head and thought for a moment, wondering what the plan of action should be, "So is Mushai here?"

"Yes, I could smell his scent by the well. It was a few hours old which means . . ."

Inu-Yasha growled softly, "I could of smelled him if it wasn't so damn windy today,"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, "According to Jarlarg . . . Mushai is apparently after a powerful weapon in this world so that he can kill me and your family,"

"So we either go find him . . . or we wait for him to come here," said Inu-Yasha.

The lord of the western of the land looked out to the streets of Tokyo, watching the lights blinking and the sounds of the city, "I hate to admit it . . . but it will be impossible to find him quick,"

The wind shifted direction momentarily before heading back towards the north, but it was enough time for both demons to catch onto the scent that had wafted by their noses. Giving each other a knowing look, Inu-Yasha spoke, "Or . . . perhaps Mushai is thinking a different way. Knowing he wouldn't be able to find what he was looking for quickly . . . he decided to hide . . . and wait for you to cross over time to look for him. Then when you told me what was going on, I would ask Kagome where all the weapon stores are in Tokyo . . .and then he would simply just follow us,"

Sesshoumaru ran past his brother to the trees behind them, drawing Tokijin and aiming for the target hidden in the shadows. The trees collapsed to the ground, but Sesshoumaru narrowing missed his victim who had leaped into the air and landed on the stone floor of the shrine grounds. Inu-Yasha took in the appearance of his enemy and studied it quickly. Mushai was tall . . . perhaps even taller than Sesshoumaru, his black hair blowing in different directions from the wind, and a pair of dog ears on top of his head. His armor was similar to Sesshoumaru's, however it had more spikes, and Mushai also carried more swords that had a certain demon aura coming from them.

"I must say Sesshoumaru . . . ever since you found the worthless human girl I thought perhaps you have gotten soft and not as wise as before . . . but I can see I was mistaken. I also can't believe you would kill Juro, one of your own soldiers . . . I can smell his blood all over you,"

Sesshoumaru did not answer, just stared down his opponent with a hard gaze.

"Hmm, if looks could kill Sesshoumaru I would certainly be dead," chuckled Mushai.

"I don't know what you find so funny, but you're out numbered two to one . . . I would suggest you begging Sesshoumaru to give you a fast death for betraying him," growled Inu-Yasha, flexing his claws, "Because if you don't want to I'll kill you nice and slowly for even threatening my family,"

Mushai continued to chuckle and looked back and forth between the two brothers. Silence filled the air and no one was moving an inch. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were on how to catch Mushai by surprise and not let him get away, while Inu-Yasha's thoughts were hoping and praying that Kagome or anyone else in her family would come out of the house, but then an awful feeling settled in his stomach. Ayumi and Hojo were on their way here . . .and would be arriving any moment. Mushai saw the glint of fear in the half demons eyes and laughed again.

"So Inu-Yasha, are you going to go warn your friends and family about me . . . or help your brother kill me?"

Inu-Yasha snorted, "Keh, if I kill you there won't be anything to warn them about, except perhaps to prepare a grave for you,"

Mushai laughed and turned his attention towards Sesshoumaru who also had remained still, Tokijin still clutched in his one hand, "I'm surprised you haven't tried to attack me a second time Sesshoumaru . . . I have a feeling you want to ask me some more questions before you sentence me to death,"

"I have only one," whispered Sesshoumaru.

"Then ask so we can begin this battle,"

"How did you find out about the well? I know Akihiro was lying when he said he over heard Jarlarg and Rin talking about it. Those who know about the time traveling well make sure that we do not speak of it out loud, and if we do we make sure spells are kept on the rooms so no one else hears . . . so how did you?"

Mushai stared at the demon lord for a moment before answering, "I heard it from a wolf demon by the name of Kouga,"

"That fucking wimpy wolf told you?" snarled Inu-Yasha.

"Yes he did . . . but not intentionally. Almost a year ago during the spring I heard Kouga talking to some of his comrades about something very interesting. According to him he tried to follow Kagome's scent and ended up at a well. At first I thought the wolf was losing his mind, but when Kagome and her friends came to the castle that one time and I saw her clothing, I knew that she was not from this world. Which blossomed hope within me,"

"And why is that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The wind started to howl louder and snow began to fall from the darkened sky, Inu-Yasha cursed under his breath but listened carefully for Mushai's explanation.

"It all began when your father mated with a human woman . . . Natasha. It was a disgrace to all demons for breeding with such weak mortals, and that I guess you could say is the first time I tried to betray your family. But after his death and you became the new lord, my plans were canceled since you hated humans. I was then happy to server under you, however, then you found Rin . . . becoming softer by the day, and to make matters worse your relationship with your brother got better,"

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, "So that's it isn't it? You wanted to kill Inu-Yasha for being a half breed . . . and me . . . thinking I've gotten soft because I fell in love with a human girl,"

Mushai then drew one of the swords at his hip, lifting it into the air, "You're weak Sesshoumaru . . . the western lands needs a strong leader, one who doesn't care whether humans get killed or not,"

Sesshoumaru did not reply, but instead charged at Mushai at lightening speed, and the battle had now began. Inu-Yasha's eyes were able to keep up with the two demons sword fighting, however there was no way in hell he would be able to move that fast. The only thing he could do now was warn Ayumi and Hojo, and make sure Kagome stayed inside the house. The wind began to blow harder and the snow now coming down in bigger flakes. Unsheathing Tetsusaiga Inu-Yasha headed to the top of the Higurashi shrine steps just in time to see Hojo and Ayumi walking up them. Before He could scream out their names and warn them, a hand was on his shoulder and tossed him clear across the shrine grounds into the trees, his eyes just glancing Mushai's form. Hitting one of the trees, Inu-Yasha cursed loudly and didn't have to wait long for his head to stop spinning before he was back on his feet. Opening his eyes he barely dodged Mushai who had been tossed this time by Sesshoumaru. However Mushai went crashing through several trees unlike how he had only hit one.

"Go warn the others and tell them to stay in the house, I will deal with Mushai," hissed Sesshoumaru as he ran passed Inu-Yasha to his opponent.

The half demon nodded and headed back towards the shrine stairs. Hojo and Ayumi had now reached the top and waved cheerfully, but then screamed as Inu-Yasha picked them up and ran towards the house.

"Inu-Yasha what are you doing?" screeched Ayumi.

Inu-Yasha did not answer as he ran towards the Higurashi house, but came to a sudden halt as Sesshoumaru crashed into him. Hojo and Ayumi flew to the side and landed roughly on the ground.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru what the fuck are you doing? How hard can it be to kill this guy?" growled Inu-Yasha pushing his brother off him.

Sesshoumaru just growled back and continued his attacks on the demon general. Inu-Yasha tended to Hojo and Ayumi who were lying motionless on the ground, but unconscious from their fall on the ground. Growling softly Inu-Yasha turned his attention to the two demons fighting. Both were skilled and well trained fighters, however Mushai seemed to have one slight advantage over Sesshoumaru. It wasn't that the demon was older than his brother, but Inu-Yasha had a feeling that Sesshoumaru never had any hard battles during a blizzard, and it was obvious that Mushai had. Gripping Tetsusaiga tighter Inu-Yasha charged over towards Mushai, hoping that the wind scar would be enough to badly injure to slow his movements, or kill the bastard.

"Kaze No Kizu!" screamed Inu-Yasha, aiming it towards Mushai.

Sesshoumaru dodged out of the way and the demon general took a full blow of the wind scar. Snow was blown into the air, blinding both demons momentarily.

"Did I get him?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"You didn't kill him, but you did injure him," informed Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha growled softly, "Well at least he can't move as fast as before,"

As the snow settled, Mushai reappeared, leaning against the god tree for support, and his left arm completely torn off and was lying limply at on the ground a distance away from them in pieces.

"What is it with you taking off dog demons left arms?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha would have laughed at that comment, but under the circumstances, now was not the time for jokes.

"Damn you Inu-Yasha . . . you took off my fucking arm," hissed Mushai, trying to stop the bleeding from the stump that was still attached to his shoulder.

"Your lucky that's all I took off, now prepare to die you bastard!" screamed Inu-Yasha as both brothers charged towards the demon general.

Mushai did not move as he remained leaned against the tree. His arm was cut off and he was in no condition to fight . . .it was hopeless . . .

"Inu-Yasha what's going on out here?" called a woman's voice.

Mushai's eyes snapped open and focused on the house in the distance where a woman stood holding a child. I may not be able to fight honorable and fair now . . . but who gives a damn about that anyway? thought the demon general. He took notice that Inu-Yasha also heard the woman's voice and fear suddenly appeared in the half demons eyes. Knowing what to do Mushai dodged Sesshoumaru's attack just in the nick of time and drew another one of his swords, stabbing the demon lord right in the chest, and then with quick movements grabbed another sword, stabbing it through Sesshoumaru's right wrist so that he was pinned completely to the god tree. Sesshoumaru's eyes were widened with surprise, not believing how the situation had turned around so suddenly, and watched as Mushai whirled around, dodging Inu-Yasha's attack by the Tetsusaiga, and headed over towards Kagome and Natasha.

"NO!" screamed Inu-Yasha as he fell against the snowy ground as everything turned into slow motion and all sounds stopped. Kagome could only stand there and scream as the demon approached her, slapping her across the face and then taking her pup away from her arms. Kagome collided with the shoji door, breaking it into pieces as Mushai jumped back and landed a fair distance away.

"If you want your daughter back Inu-Yasha, come and get her," sneered Mushai, running towards the edge of the shrine and leaping into the night sky, disappearing into the snow. Mrs. Higurashi and everyone else came running outside, shocked and wondering what the hell was going on.

"NATASHA! NATASHA!" screamed Kagome as she tried to crawl hopelessly after Mushai, her shoulder dislocated. Mrs. Higurashi knelt by her daughter's side, repeatedly asking what on earth had happened

Inu-Yasha's heart was pounding with fear as he watched his mate screaming their daughter's name, and then his own rage that his own pup was in danger. Getting to his feet Inu-Yasha let off a howl of sorrow of his own. Nothing mattered at this moment . . . his brother . . .Ayumi and Hojo . . . they were not important . . . what was important was getting his pup back. With out another second thought Inu-Yasha ran past everyone taking off after the bastard who had stolen his daughter.

TBC . . .

Part Two will be up soon . . . .

Lynns


	67. A Blizzardy Night Part Two

Author Note: Apologies for the small delay in this chapter. I was going to start it right after I finished the first, however my evil little mind decided to scheme some more. So that was part with the delay along with relative get togethers . . . work . . . christmas shopping . . . and other stuff that just pissed me off.

So to get the right mood for this story I'm listening to 'Broken' by Amy Lee from the soundtrack 'The Punisher' which I find to be a sad song to help me right this chapter.

Last Time:

"If you want your daughter back Inu-Yasha, come and get her," sneered Mushai, running towards the edge of the shrine and leaping into the night sky, disappearing into the snow. Mrs. Higurashi and everyone else came running outside, shocked and wondering what the hell was going on.

"NATASHA! NATASHA!" screamed Kagome as she tried to crawl hopelessly after Mushai, her shoulder dislocated. Mrs. Higurashi knelt by her daughter's side, repeatedly asking what on earth had happened

Inu-Yasha's heart was pounding with fear as he watched his mate screaming their daughter's name, and then his own rage that his own pup was in danger. Getting to his feet Inu-Yasha let off a howl of sorrow of his own. Nothing mattered at this moment . . . his brother . . .Ayumi and Hojo . . . they were not important . . . what was important was getting his pup back. With out another second thought Inu-Yasha ran past everyone taking off after the bastard who had stolen his daughter.

Winter Wonderland

Chapter 60

Part Two

Rin ran as fast as her legs would carry her across the lands. Even though Jarlarg had told her to stay, she had a feeling they would need some help with this matter. Just leaving a half an hour after Sesshoumaru, she would be reaching the well soon. Anger slowly started to rise in her emotions of the thought that Mushai would try to betray Sesshoumaru, and then kill Inu-Yasha and his family. Picking up the pace a little the well finally came into her sight and in one single leap into the air she crossed over time, hoping that everything was all right. As she landed on the bottom of the well, she could hear the screams of Kagome in the distance, and the smell of Sesshoumaru's blood. Jumping out of the well and opening the shoji door to the well, her heart dropping at the sight before her. Mrs. Higurashi and Ayumi were restraining Kagome as she continued to scream her daughter's name, and Hojo was over by the God tree trying to remove the two swords, which had been stabbed through Sesshoumaru's right arm and chest. Deciding Kagome was in no situation to tell her what was happening; she immediately headed over towards Sesshoumaru.

"Uhhhh . . . damn it! It's not use Sesshoumaru I can't pull the swords out," panted Hojo, releasing the hilt of the sword in is chest to take a small breather.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly and firmly placed his legs at the trunk of the god tree and tried to push himself forward, but both swords had him firmly pinned to the tree. Growling even louder he was about to tell Hojo to keep trying, but a familiar scent wafted into his nose, and Rin was right in front of him.

"Rin . . .what are you doing here?" hissed Sesshoumaru.

Rin didn't answer as she grabbed the swords and pulled them out. The demon lord bled for a second before his wound completely healed.

"What is going on here?" asked Rin, looking back at the screaming Kagome.

"Mushai has taken Natasha, and Inu-Yasha has gone after him," informed Sesshoumaru.

"We should go after Inu-Yasha then,"

"No, you will stay here and take care of the others, I'll go after my brother,"

Rin was about to protest, but the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes booked no argument. Nodding her head she watched as Sesshoumaru ran across the shrine grounds and leaped into the night sky, disappearing into the raging snow from the blizzard. After a few minutes, Rin took off after the demon lord, knowing she just couldn't stay behind for this matter.

8888888888888888888

Inu-Yasha could feel his demon instincts kicking into over drive as he pursued the fucking bastard that had stolen his daughter. He could still hear Kagome's heart wrenching screams inside his head, and hoped he would never hear her scream like that again. As he leaped from building to building, he still couldn't find any trace of Mushai. Due to the blizzard that had slowly started to appear blocked any signs of where the dog demon had gone.

"Come back here and fight you fucking bastard!" howled Inu-Yasha, his eyes flashing red slightly. This caused Inu-Yasha to slow down slightly. Would he transform even though Tetsusaiga was right at his side? Deciding that feeling didn't sit well with him, he continued to run after Mushai, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be too late to save his daughter. His golden eyes were searching every direction, trying to see if there was any sign or clue of Mushai. Feeling frustrated that he had let the fucking bastard get ahead of him, he almost felt like taking Tetsusaiga and blowing up every building in Tokyo to find him. Shaking his and head and feeling he should be sat just for the thought. Closing his eyes as he leaped into the air again and the wind shifted direction again, Inu-Yasha inhaled deeply, hoping he would get a whiff of Mushai's scent. His eyes flashed open as he caught the scent, and a low growl emitted in his throat. His enemy was not that far a head of him now; he could also smell the scent of his daughter, and was thankful she was not harmed, for he could not smell her blood. Urging his legs to go faster Inu-Yasha started to run faster than he ever had and as he landed on the roof of another skyscraper, he just caught a glimpse of Mushai leaping off another building, Natasha was still with him.

888888888888888888

The small ding of the grocery store door opening didn't catch the attention of anyone as Hiroshi walked into the busy streets of Tokyo. With his wedding ring on, he just looked like a normal human that had simply gone grocery shopping for eggs, cream, Angel Food cake mix, and milk. Tightening the scarf around his neck and gripping the bag tightly in his hand as he stepped into the howling wind of the unexpected blizzard.

"I hope I got all the groceries sis needs," sighed the demon, not wanting to make yet another trip back to the store when he had gotten her the wrong kind of mixing for the cake. Lifting his arm up he was about to call a taxi when a familiar aura hit his senses.

"Is that . . . Tenseiga?" hissed Hiroshi to himself. Another aura hit him as well, but it was a very strong demon one, "And Tokijin?"

Looking up just in time he saw his father leap across from one building to another and by the level of his father's aura, he was beyond mad . . . perhaps even furious. Many questions flooded into the young demons mind, before his eyes widened, looking down at the clock on his left wrist. Suddenly another demon aura hit his senses, causing him to look up again to see his younger mother following pursuit after his father. Cursing softly under his breath at the date the demon dropped the grocery bag and ran into the alleyway, to see if he could catch up with his father and mother. As he continued to run through the alleyway, he found it just a nuisance since he had to dodge garbage cans, and people. Touching his wedding ring, the concealment spell disappeared as he jumped onto a garbage can, and with one leap reached the top of the nearest building. Staring ahead, he could just make out Uncle Inu-Yasha's red fire rat kimono, his father was not that far ahead of him, and he would catch up to his mother in a few seconds. Cursing softly he started to run after the two demons.

8888888888888888888

As the blizzard raged on, the game of tag also continued as Mushai cowardly ran away from his opponents. Sesshoumaru growled lowly under his breath at how much of a coward Mushai was. The demon general should have just accepted his fate and died right there and then when he and Inu-Yasha had been prepared to kill him by the god tree. Deciding to prepare for the battle, Sesshoumaru grabbed Tokijin by his side. Taking in the scene ahead of him, he could tell that Inu-Yasha was just a building or two behind the dog demon general. His ears twitched slightly at the sound of two demons following him. Turning his head he could see that Rin was close behind him, but so was . . .

"Hiroshi . . ." breathed Sesshoumaru. The demon lord slowed down a little, allowing both Rin and Hiroshi to catch up with him, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"I figured you would need my help lord Sesshoumaru . . .but I don't know why he's here," said Rin.

"Did you know that this was going to happen?" growled Sesshoumaru as they leaped off of one building on to the next.

"I did," whispered Hiroshi.

"Fuck," cursed Sesshoumaru softly, "Why didn't you warn us?"

"I wasn't allowed to!" defended Hiroshi.

"Do you know what the outcome will be?"

"Sesshoumaru what's going on?" asked Rin.

"I'll explain later Rin. Well Hiroshi?"

"I do . . .and I have a plan,"

"Which is?"

8888888888888888888888888

Mushai chuckled softly as he landed on the building he had finally reached, which was the tallest building in this place. Turning around he could see Inu-Yasha not far behind him, along with Sesshoumaru as well. Looking down at the crying pup in his hands, he growled menacingly down at him. Natasha stopped her crying and wailing, but whimpered the odd time since this person was not someone she was familiar with. The urge to kill the worthless pup was starting to grow, but no . . . now was not the time to kill the brat. A more appropriate time would be in front of Inu-Yasha's eyes, and then kill, then along with his brother. Moving to the ledge of the building, standing thousands of feet in the air, he waited patiently for the two brothers to catch up to him. Inu-Yasha was the first to arrive, his eyes flashed red for a moment, but soon returned to their dark golden color. Mushai quirked an eyebrow up momentarily, would this half demon transform, even though his sealing sword was right by his side? Deciding it didn't matter at all, Mushai turned so that his left shoulder was facing Inu-Yasha, since in his right arm he held the half-breed pup, and could drop the child at any moment.

Inu-Yasha growled and placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "You fucking coward . . . let my daughter go right now!"

Mushai just laughed, and didn't answer as Sesshoumaru finally caught up to his brother, landing right beside the half demon.

"It took you long enough to catch up to me, I would think that you were slowing down Sesshoumaru," sneered Mushai.

Sesshoumaru just chuckled, "I must say for once I was shocked that a demon of your honor would drop you level down to a coward by taking a helpless pup hostage,"

Mushai snorted, "When your life is the matter you take drastic measures to live,"

"And running like a coward with your tail between your legs and stealing my niece is one of them?"

The dog demon general didn't answer, his gaze shifted to the sniffling pup for a moment before returning to the two brothers. Sesshoumaru gripped his sword tighter, his mind racing as he started to concoct a plan to keep Mushai busy, however his thoughts were interrupted as Inu-Yasha released the hilt of his sword and took a few steps forward towards Mushai.

"Take another step and I'll release this half breed pup!" growled Mushai.

Inu-Yasha froze, his face was stiff, and he couldn't tell what emotion showed in his eyes since his long bangs covered them. Mushai looked back and forth between the brothers, he could tell that Inu-Yasha was shaking slightly, and it wasn't because he was cold from the blizzard. Sesshoumaru however had that damn emotionless face of his on, however his body language said something different. He could tell that the demon lord wanted to kill him; his body language screamed that he wanted to. His eyes darted back to Inu-Yasha. The scent of blood wafted into his nose as his eyes looked down at the half-breeds fists. Drop after drop of blood dropped onto the snowy ground from the half demon having clenched his fist so tight that his claws had pierced through the palm of his hands. He smiled as Inu-Yasha's body language also told him that the half-breed wanted to kill him. None of them spoke as the wind continued to howl and the snowflakes thicken as the blizzard continued to roar through the night.

"What to do . . ." whispered Mushai, his right arm extending over the ledge of the building. His claws gripped the blanket that the pup was in as he dangled Natasha over the streets of Tokyo, causing the pup to start crying again, "I could drop this half-breed pup in an instant . . . and perhaps if you ran fast enough you could catch her . . .but you would have to get by me first . . ."

Inu-Yasha started to shake more, his claws piercing further into his hand. Finally the half demon dropped to his knees, his eyes still covered by his long silver bangs.

"Let my daughter go . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha softly.

"And why would I do that Inu-Yasha?" asked Mushai.

Inu-Yasha was quiet for a moment, his body still shaking with rage and perhaps grief as he remained on his knees in front of the demon general, "I .. . I'll let you kill me . . . you can do what ever you want to me . . . take my left arm to replace yours . . . you can have my sword . . . I don't give a damn what you do to me . . . just give me back my daughter!" hisses Inu-Yasha. Natasha's wailing cries in the night sky tore through Inu-Yasha's heart as he looked up at the dog demon general. A single tear rolled down his cheek from his golden eyes, but soon disappeared as the wind blew past him, his hair moving in every which direction.

Mushai however was not convinced and laughed mirthlessly, "Pathetic! You are pathetic as ever Inu-Yasha, begging for your daughters life,"

Inu-Yasha just growled, his demon blood pounding through his body. His anger started to grow as Natasha's cries and wails became louder in the night, however what was starting to bother him more was how calm Sesshoumaru was. The demon lord's body was tense, but he was calm as well.

Mushai turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru, staring down at the demon lord who was looking at something over his shoulder. Growling Mushai turned around just in time to see Rin and another demon coming right at him. Snarling Mushai tried to move out of the way but was hit dead on by the two demons. Rin tried to take Natasha from Mushai, but her efforts were useless as the demon general threw her off him. Hiroshi also tried to reach for the pup but failed as well as Mushai's left knee connected with his jaw. The demon general leaped to his feet, running back over to the ledge to dangle Natasha once again over Tokyo's streets.

Sesshoumaru cursed softly under his breath as their attempts failed to get Natasha back and then kill Mushai.

Mushai chuckled softly, "Nice try everyone, but it seems that you were just too slow to catch me off guard.

Inu-Yasha was rather shocked for two reason, one Rin was here, and two so was Hiroshi. The half demon was about to ask how in the hell these two arrived here, but Hiroshi spoke first.

"So what do you plan to do Mushai? Drop the pup and then fight all four of us?" asked Hiroshi.

"And just who in the hell are you?" asked Mushai.

"It doesn't concern you what my name is,"

"Is that so?"

"So is that your plan? Drop the pup and fight all of his with one clawed hand and no swords? Or did you not think of a plan and just ran for your life?"

Mushai growled softly, his eyes glancing at the screaming pup in his only clawed hand.

"Or are we just going to stand here all night?" asked Hiroshi, "Or . . . perhaps . . . you don't have any intention of letting Natasha go . . . you're just waiting for one of us to grow impatient and try to attack you? Then you will drop Natasha and keep us back long enough so that none of us can save her?"

Mushai smirked, "I can stand here forever . . . I'm willing to except my faith in death . . . but what I want to see is who will not care about this pups life . . .grow impatient and just attack me,"

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, trying not to think of even the possibility of Natasha dieing tonight, however the image that appeared behind his closed eyes shook him to the very core. 'The snow falling softly from the skies of the feudal era . . . Kagome . . . Shippo . . . Miroku . . . Sango . . . the twins . . . Kohaku . . . Kaede . . .Sesshoumaru . . .and Rin . . .standing by the God tree where a grave stone laid, Natasha's name written on the front'

Shaking his head Inu-Yasha let off a howl at the thought, trying to remove it from his mind. 'No . . .I won't let this happen again . . .I will not lose another pup to another bastard who hates half demons' thought Inu-Yasha.

Mushai smirked at the rage Inu-Yasha's was showing at being able to do nothing. His claws slightly loosened on the fabric of the blanket, preparing to let it go if either one of them took a step. He almost did let go when Hiroshi did take one step, making the demon closer to him than the other three.

"This is just stupid . . . it's just a pup . . . Inu-Yasha . . . you've already lost one right? What's the harm in losing this one? You and Kagome will have more children,"

"What the fuck are you saying?" snarled Inu-Yasha.

"I say one of us should just attack and let him drop Natasha. There is nothing else that can be done Inu-Yasha, this is the only choice we have,"

Rin gasped at what the demon was saying, and even Sesshoumaru was surprised, his golden eyes widening at what was coming from his future sons mouth.

"You got to be fucking kidding me Hiroshi!"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" snarled Hiroshi.

"We'll find away to get my daughter back! Do you think I'm just going to fucking stand here and . . ."

Inu-Yasha was cut off as Hiroshi charged forward at the demon. The next few moments happened so quickly even Sesshoumaru was confused at what had happened. Inu-Yasha had screamed and so had Rin as Hiroshi rammed his clawed hand through Mushai's throat, causing the demon general to do two things. Before Hiroshi had stuck his hand in Mushai's throat he didn't just release the pup, but practically threw her down to her death. Her wailing screams fading as she disappeared in the snowy wind below. Then when Hiroshi's hand had connected, his eyes rolled back, letting off a small choke before dieing right on the spot.

Everyone was completely frozen in shock, that is except for Hiroshi who threw Musha's corpse onto the middle of the roof near the others. Blood slowly poured out of the wound, staining the white snow a sickening crimson red.

The wind started to blow and howl harder as everyone still remained completely still in the raging blizzard. Rin suddenly screamed again and dropped to her knees beside Inu-Yasha, tears rolling down her eyes. Inu-Yasha then let off a howl full of grief and rage while Sesshoumaru still remained frozen on the spot. Hiroshi turned to look at the others, his face emotionless . . .

"We should head back to the shrine," whispered Hiroshi, starting to walk over to Inu-Yasha.

The half demon's head snapped up to look at the demon approaching him, letting off another cry Inu-Yasha charged at the demon, tackling him down on the snowy roof.

"You fucking bastard! You fucking . . . how the fuck could you do that?" howled Inu-Yasha, punching his fists repeatedly over whatever part of Hiroshi's body he could reach. Hiroshi snarled and pushed the half demon off him, but was brought back down with Rin punching him this time.

"How . . . how could you do something like that?" screamed Rin, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Hiroshi pushed his mother off him, staggering away from the two. Inu-Yasha had collapsed to his knees, howling and screaming as his fists continued to punch the solid ground, creating craters where his fists were connecting. Rin was also on her knees, crying uncontrollably as her tears pooled in the snow, almost freezing instantly. Hiroshi's eyes turned to his father, who was still frozen in place, however his eyes had changed. They were no longer wide with surprise, but if looks could kill . . .

"Father I . . ."

Sesshoumaru growled at him, his eyes flashing red. Hiroshi flinched slightly at the sight of his father's red eyes. The demon lord took a few steps forward, reaching his brother who was still continually screaming and pounding holes into the ground. Sesshoumaru raised his hand, forming a fist as he hit his brother in the back of the head, knocking him out. The howling and screaming finally stopped, and the only sounds that could be made was Rin's whimpering as she continued to cry.

Hiroshi turned and stepped towards the edge of the building, looking down at the bottom that could not be seen through the snowy ground. Sesshoumaru thought that he was going to take off, but Hiroshi didn't, his eyes remained on the spot where Natasha had fallen to her death.

"Are you feeling guilty and stupid for what you did? If you were not my son I would kill you right now . . .and not a fast death . . .but slowly . . . and I would just keep going even if you were screaming for death to finally come,"

Hiroshi did not answer; his eyes still remaining where Natasha had fallen.

Sesshoumaru was almost starting to lose his patients with this demon, but froze at what Hiroshi called out.

"Hey Michiko! Do you have her?"

Rin stopped crying and looked up at the demon leaning over the ledge of the building. Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward, hoping that his gut was telling him that he was right.

A few moments later another demon suddenly appeared beside Hiroshi, except this one was female. As the other demon straightened, Sesshoumaru felt his stomach flip flopping for some reason as he stared into the eyes of yet another one of his pups. This demons features were much different from Hiroshi's. Her eyes were chocolate brown like Rin's, short silver hair that barely touched her shoulders, the dog-ears on her head pinned back so that they wouldn't freeze in the cold wind, and the only thing that made the two demons look the same was the blue crescent moon on her forehead. But his attention was soon caught to her arms, where a whimpering Natasha was in the Michiko's clawed hands.

Hiroshi let off a small smirk as he took the child from the female demon, and walked over towards Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't actually think I would let Mushai just kill Natasha like that did you?" whispered Hiroshi.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, and Hiroshi had a feeling that his father was just trying to keep his emotions in order. A small groan from the left caused Hiroshi to smile as he knelt down near the half demon.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"What the fuck do you want?" hissed Inu-Yasha, preparing to take down the demon again, but Inu-Yasha froze at the sight of his daughter in front him. The half demon froze, and his eyes welled up with tears, "Natasha . . ."

Hiroshi handed the half demon his daughter, and then stood, heading back over to his sister.

Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms securely around his pup, but not tight enough to hurt her. The half demon let his tears go by unchecked as he wept with happiness that his daughter was still alive. Inu-Yasha looked up to stare at the other demon standing beside Hiroshi, and didn't even have to ask in order to know whom she was. The resemblance to Sesshoumaru and Rin was unmistakable.

"We should be going now," said Hiroshi, turning to his sister. Michiko nodded, bowed to the others before disappearing into the blizzard. Hiroshi however stayed for a moment, "Inu-Yasha,"

"Yes?" the half demon replied.

"More and more demons will try to use the well. They can sense the power coming from it and will be drawn towards it the longer it is kept open. However, wait at least a two weeks before you do. Give Kagome enough time to say her good-byes to her family, and to pack everything she needs before the well closes,"

The half demon gave a small nod. Hiroshi then bowed like his sister did before also leaping off the building and disappearing into the blizzard.

Inu-Yasha stood up, turning around to face his brother who seemed to be a little shocked, "Shall we head back to the shrine? I'm sure Kagome's worried sick about Natasha," whispered Inu-Yasha.

Rin gave a tearful happy nod and watched as Inu-Yasha started to leap from building to building back to the shrine. Rin waited a moment before speaking to Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru . . .who were those two demons? I recognize Dr. Hiroshi . . .but who was the other one?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young demon on his left and shook his head, "I don't know Rin,"

Rin simply nodded and grasped Sesshoumaru by the hand. Sesshoumaru took a second to grab Mushai's body from the ground so that no one in this time would become suspicious of a body on the roof.

8888888888888888888888888888

Mama Higurashi stood by the window, watching for any sign of Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, or Rin. Hojo was in the kitchen preparing some coffee and hot chocolate while Ayumi and Souta were trying to keep Kagome calm. Her daughter was curled up on the couch with a blanket around her. Kagome's screams had stopped since her throat was so sore, but silent tears continued to run from her silver eyes and down her soft cheeks. Grandpa was also sitting in the living room, praying to the gods that they would return his great-grandchild back safely. Mrs. Higurashi was about to join Ayumi and Souta to try and calm her daughter down, but a flash of silver and red caught her attention from outside. Mrs. Higurashi gasped and ran to the door, not bothering to answer the questions from the others. Kagome however must have figured it because she went racing after her mother. Mama Higurashi burst through the front door just in time to see Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin land safely on the shrine grounds with a sleeping Natasha in her father's arms. Sesshoumaru however was carrying a dead corpse over his shoulder.

"NATASHA!" screamed Kagome as she ran past her mother towards Inu-Yasha.

Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as she ran into Inu-Yasha's chest, weeping softly. Inu-Yasha gently passed Natasha to her mother and then wrapped his strong arms around them both.

"Thank god . . .thank god you got her back safe," whispered Mrs. Higurashi, collapsing to her knees.

Hojo, Ayumi, Souta, and Grandpa came running out of the house too, relieved to see the demons were back and had Natasha safely with them.

After a few moments they all moved back into the house and out of the raging blizzard they had been standing in. Everyone returned to the living room, but Inu-Yasha and his family headed up to Kagome's room to have some time alone, and no one booked any argument with the glare Inu-Yasha had given them.

As the half demon disappeared upstairs, Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, "You can head back to the past now,"

"Can't I go back with you?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru gave a small sigh, "Wait for me at Kaede's hut, I will come get you soon. I just have to have a small chat with Kagome's mother. Take Mushai's corpse back with you. We will leave it in my brothers forest for small demons to feast on,"

Rin gave a small nod, "As you wish my lord,"

888888888888888888888

Shutting the door to Kagome's room, Inu-Yasha sat on the pink bed, pulling his mate and pup into his lap. Kagome had stopped crying, but her grasp around him and the pup had not loosened at tall. For a few moments, they basked in silence, finding comfort for the time being with each other's presence.

"I'm so glad you got her back," whispered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha nodded, burying his face into her soft hair, "We almost lost her . . .had it not been for Hiroshi,"

"Hiroshi? He was with you?" gasped Kagome, lifting her head to stare into her mate's eyes.

"Yeah . . . he caught onto our scents and followed us,"

"Tell me what happened," whispered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and told what had happened, telling the same tale that Sesshoumaru was telling everyone else downstairs.

When Inu-Yasha finished, Kagome had started to cry again and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "You must have been so scared,"

Inu-Yasha nodded his head, burying his face in the crook of Kagome's neck, "I . . . I almost thought we had lost another pup,"

Kagome nodded, holding onto her mate tighter, "But we didn't . . .Natasha is still alive,"

Inu-Yasha gave a short nod, wrapping his arms tighter around his family.

Downstairs, everyone in the room was in clear shock from Sesshoumaru's story.

"So . . . your future son and daughter helped you," said Mrs. Higurashi, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"Yes . . . and from what Inu-Yasha has learned from them, Rin and I do live until this time . . . but it is still uncertain whether Kagome or Inu-Yasha do," replied Sesshoumaru.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed softly and stared out the window for a moment, "The well will be closing soon?"

"I'm afraid so, my brother needs to close it as soon as we can so that this doesn't happen again,"

Kagome's mother nodded, "I see . . ."

Sesshoumaru stood and started to head towards the door, "I must be going now,"

Mrs. Higurashi stood as well, "I guess this is good bye for a while,"

Sesshoumaru gave a short nod, "Yes . . . I will see you again, all of you sometime,"

Everyone else in the room said their good-byes to the demon lord as he left the Higurashi house and headed towards the well.

'Take your time brother . . .give Kagome time to say good-bye to her family . . . for she might not see them for over five hundred years . . .or perhaps never again' thought Sesshoumaru as he slid the Shoji door open, closed it behind him, and leaped into the time crossing well, which would be his last and final trip.

TBC . . .

Epilogue should be up sometime next week . . . hopefully . . . .

Lynns


	68. Epilogue

Winter Wonderland

Epilogue

An uneasy feeling started to turn in Kagome's stomach as she stared around her cold darkened room. Natasha was fast asleep in her bassinet, still in her human form the half moon shining outside her window. When the sun had set today, Inu-Yasha had felt very relieved that his daughter's 'time of the month' wasn't on the same night as his, which was a week away. Speaking of the half demon, Kagome glanced her eyes up to see him still in a deep slumber. She shifted slightly on his bare chest, which caused Inu-Yasha to grunt softly and wrap his arms around her tighter, a smug smirk still on his lips, which caused Kagome to smile. Snuggling closer to the half demon caused the butterfly in her stomachs to ease a bit, but it didn't disappear. In the corner of the room were two suitcases of things she would take back with her to the past that she would need since at the end of the week, Inu-Yasha would be closing the well for good.

The incident with Mushai had shook everyone to the very core, and for something like that to happen again was just out of the question. Everything now was starting to make sense of what Hiroshi had tried to warn them about. However there was still the big question of whether her or Inu-Yasha would live until this time. It was of course obvious that Sesshoumaru and Rin would, but their future had not yet been revealed to them. Her mind started to wonder of the possibilities that would prevent them from living to this time. The feeling did not sit well with her so she decided to stop thinking about it for the time being. Sighing softly, Kagome closed her eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

After an hour passed, it seemed impossible that she would fall asleep easily tonight, unlike her mate and daughter. The thought of her family caused her thoughts to wander to different topics that had been plaguing her mind lately. Last week when she had been shopping for groceries and other supplies, Inu-Yasha and Natasha had gone with her. She had gotten a lot of uneasy glances from people passing by them, clerks and cashiers. To them in their eyes, her life was a complete disaster. For in this time, to be married and have a child at eighteen would be considered wrong by everyone. However, back where Inu-Yasha was from, a woman at eighteen would already be married and probably already have two kids. It was amazing how the aspect of marriage and having children had changed over the centuries. In the present . . . where she had grown up, it had been taught to girls for them to get an education with College or University, and find a career. Once you accomplished that, then you were free to perhaps marry and have children. In the past . . . where Inu-Yasha had been raised . . . it was completely different from his point of view. Of course he was different from some of the men in the feudal era that found woman as just sources for producing more sons and not letting them have a mind of their own. The half demon was different from them, but he was the same in some aspects. He had been very determined and booked no argument in building her a house as soon possible, which would show to many people, that he would be able to provide for her, and that he was honorable. Kagome giggled softly at some of the arguments they had had over the house being built. For her there had been no rush, but the half demon had argued otherwise. She had eventually given in and let him build the house.

Kagome mentally slapped herself for even thinking about the differences between this time and the past. Even if in the eyes of others it was wrong to be married and have a child at eighteen . . . she was completely happy. What more could she want anyway? She had the man of her dreams sleeping underneath her, a beautiful daughter slumbering nearby in the bassinet, and her whole life ahead of her. Even if perhaps she and Inu-Yasha didn't live until this time, she was sure that they would have many happy years together. Now that her head was cleared of most of her thoughts, one still remained . . . which was leaving her family. Even though the thought of leaving them caused her to cry and think the worst of never seeing them again, Inu-Yasha had been their every step of the way.

Yesterday after having a fun filled day with just her, Natasha, Ayumi, and Hojo, she had gone to her room and cried about leaving this time behind. Inu-Yasha had left their daughter with Mrs. Higurashi and gone to her room to comfort her. For perhaps an hour of least she had been curled up in the half demons lap as he rocked her softly, whispering different promises that he would make sure she would be happy with him in the past, and tried to convince that they would live till this time to see her family again.

Inu-Yasha shifted slightly from underneath her, which caused Kagome to snap out of her thoughts and lift herself up slightly. Even though the room was completely dark and she couldn't see a thing, Kagome could tell that Inu-Yasha was awake and was staring up at her.

"And why are you still awake Kagome?" whispered the half demon.

Kagome was about to respond, but she felt him shift again and his lips were suddenly on hers, cutting off her answer. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers before he pulled away, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I was just thinking . . ."

"About the well closing?" interrupted Inu-Yasha.

" . . . Yes . . ."

Inu-Yasha sighed and pulled Kagome down to lay on his chest as he rolled onto his side, "Kagome I . . ."

He was now cut off as Kagome placed her finger to his lips, shushing him softly, "You don't have to say anything Inu-Yasha. You have promised me more than I could imagine to make me happy . . . I just can't help but feel sad about leaving my family,"

She could feel Inu-Yasha nod and shift again on the bed as he snuggled closer to her, his lips coming to lightly suck on her ear. Kagome giggled softly at first, but the action caused her body to relax and soothe her, "Hmm, that feels nice,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly before whispering, "Well that book is becoming really useful you know,"

Kagome nudged him softly, "You pervert,"

"For you, always,"

Kagome opened her mouth to make a comment, but a small cry from the bassinet caused both parents to turn their attention elsewhere. Kagome moved to get up, but Inu-Yasha placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay . . . I'll get her,"

The bed creaked softly as Inu-Yasha climbed out and retrieved their pup from the bassinet before crawling back down beside his mate. The half demon moved to lie on his back with Natasha lying on his chest. He then reached his arm out to pull Kagome closer so that she could use his shoulder as a pillow. When Inu-Yasha had gotten up, she had glanced at her alarm clock to see that it was almost three in the morning.

"Is she okay?" whispered Kagome, her hand reaching up to touch her daughter's face.

"She's fine, I think she just missed being near us,"

Kagome smiled softly and snuggled her face closer to Inu-Yasha's chest as another thought entered her mind.

"I think you were over exaggerating when you said she would be able to talk in two month's," whispered Kagome.

"Keh, I was just telling you what Sesshoumaru was telling me. I guess he was wrong though,"

"Well maybe full demon pups grow faster,"

Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders, "Feh either that or he just doesn't know,"

Kagome giggled.

"Now, why don't we try to get some sleep?"

Kagome nodded softly and closed her eyes, but this time she really did drift off to sleep while being surrounded by her family.

88888888888888

The afternoon sun shined down brightly, raising the temperature to make it a perfect day for a snowball fight. Inu-Yasha watched amusingly as Kagome, Souta, and Grandpa were in a snowball battle with Hojo and Ayumi who had come over for the afternoon. Natasha was sleeping soundly in his arms as she was resting against his shoulder. His golden eyes glanced down at the sleeping pup. Her eyes were peacefully closed, hiding her silver eyes, the puppy ears on her head twitching slightly, and her right hand forming a fist as it was tucked near her mouth. Smiling softly Inu-Yasha shifted his ears to see where Mrs. Higurashi was in the house. Kagome and Souta had tried to convince her to join the snowball fight, but she had declined saying she needed to get the chores done. His senses revealed that she was downstairs in the kitchen, and the smell of coffee reached his nostrils as well. Closing the curtain to Kagome's bedroom window, Inu-Yasha walked out of the room and down the stairs. Heading into the kitchen, he saw Mrs. Higurashi sitting at the table with a cup of coffee at her right and a photo album sitting in front of her. Kagome had shown him lots of the photo albums in her room that had mostly pictures of her friends in this time, and of everyone in the past when she had brought her camera that one day. However the pictures that Mrs. Higurashi was looking at he didn't recognize. Moving closer silently, he peered over top of the woman, trying to get a better look at the pictures she was looking at.

"Would you like to sit down Inu-Yasha?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Inu-Yasha jumped slightly, not realizing that she knew that he was there, but then noticed that his shadow had been on the table.

"Sure . . .what are you looking at?" asked the half demon.

"Hmm? Oh just some old pictures," sighed Mrs. Higurashi, taking a sip of her coffee.

Inu-Yasha leaned over to take a look, but found that he didn't recognize the people in the pictures, "Who are these people?"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled softly, "I suppose you wouldn't know would you," smiling, she moved the photo album over for Inu-Yasha to have a better look at it.

The half demon stared down at the pictures, trying to at least guess who the people were. Most of them were of a young woman with long black hair that he could of sworn could be Kagome, but she had chocolate brown eyes and instead of silver, and also a young man with short black hair and silver eyes. Realization dawned upon him as he mentally cut off the woman's hair, "Are these pictures of you?"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled again and nodded her head, "Yes, they are,"

"And of Kagome's dad?"

"Correct again, that is Daisuke Higurashi,"

Inu-Yasha stared closer at the picture, and came to the conclusion that Souta looked almost exactly like his father, except without the silver eyes. The half demons eyes shifted over to Mrs. Higurashi and noticed that there was a certain sadness in her eyes, and by her scent he could tell that she was upset too.

"You miss him don't you?" whispered Inu-Yasha.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "I do . . . I miss him very much . . ."

"It must have been very hard for you when he passed away,"

"Yes . . . yes it was . . . I had two children to raise all by myself,"

Inu-Yasha nodded softly, and couldn't think of anything to say that could comfort her, but an idea popped into his head as he gently took Natasha off his shoulder and offered the sleeping pup to Kagome's mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly and took the sleeping pup from his arms, resting the pup against her should just like Inu-Yasha had done.

"So . . . you and Kagome will be returning to your time at the end of the week?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and stood up from the table to grab a class of water, "Yeah . . . the sooner we close the well the better,"

Kagome's mother gave a soft nod as she held her granddaughter a little tighter, "Will I ever see you again?"

Inu-Yasha sighed and took a sip of his cold water, "I . . . I don't know,"

Mrs. Higurashi stood and closed the photo album she had been looking at before heading into the living room. Inu-Yasha didn't follow; knowing that she would probably want some time alone with the pup. Sighing softly Inu-Yasha moved to the closest window, and continued to watch the snowball fight that was raging on outside. It appeared to him that Kagome's team was winning since it was three against two.

Glancing over his shoulder at where Mrs. Higurashi had disappeared into the living room, Inu-Yasha could feel his ears flatten at the sorrow his mother-in-law was facing at this moment. While she had been upset at the memories of her dead husband, he could also tell that she was sad that Kagome would be leaving at the end of the week. In fact, everyone in the family was upset one way or another that Kagome would be leaving, and there was a chance that they would never see her again. Souta was taking it rather well since he had set his mind on that Inu-Yasha and Kagome would definitely live until this time. Grandpa on the other had just made him promise to keep Kagome and safe, which he had promised to.

A few days after the incident with Mushai, Inu-Yasha had offered to Kagome and her family that they could close the well on this side and live in the present. He had made the offer over a year ago when their relationship had just began, but this time it was different . . . this time Kagome wouldn't be able to visit her family through the well. It was a great sacrifice to him since he loved his home in the past with the open fields and green grass, but he was willing to do anything to make Kagome happy. Kagome's family had been happy at the offer, but Kagome had refused, and taken him upstairs to their room to have a little chat. She made it very clear to the half demon that they would return to the past since she knew how much he loved it there, and as long as the two of them were together, she was going to be okay about leaving her family.

Closing his eyes, Inu-Yasha tried to stifle a yawn. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night since Kagome had been upset. He had pretended to be asleep and tried to comfort her as best as he could without revealing that he was really awake, but it hadn't worked as well as he had hoped. Inu-Yasha debated whether he would slink off to Kagome's room to take a nap, or into the living room where he could be with his pup. Deciding on the living room, Inu-Yasha rubbed the back of his head as he followed after Mrs. Higurashi.

888888888888888888888888888

Inu-Yasha's eyes darted back and forth between the two cards in Kagome's hand, wondering which one to pick. The half demon's hand remained still over the two cards left in his mate's hand, pondering which one was the joker. Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, Hojo, Ayumi, and Souta watched amusingly from their seats at the table as Inu-Yasha tried not to be the 'old maid'. According to Mrs. Higurashi Kagome had an excellent 'poker face' . . . what ever the hell that meant, but he was starting to guess that her expressions on her face was what they were referring to. But in his opinion she was just playing a 'Sesshoumaru', due to the fact that his older brother always had a straight, emotionless face that you couldn't read and tell what emotions he was feeling.

Finally deciding on the card on his right, he pulled it from Kagome's hand . . . brought it to his face . . .and opened his eyes . . . then sighed with relief as he had the ace of spades.

"Yeah! I'm not the old maid this round!" hissed Inu-Yasha with victory.

Kagome groaned softly as she placed the joker card on the table and Souta gather all the cards up, starting to shuffle them.

Ayumi giggled softly and glanced down at the sleeping pup in her arms, "She sure does sleep a lot doesn't she?"

Hojo nodded in agreement as he reached his hand forward to rub the pup's silver ears.

"Keh, you don't hear me complaining," said Inu-Yasha, "She'll get more noisy and energetic once she gets older,"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and headed into the kitchen to grab more drinks.

"So what are we going to play next?" asked Souta, "Another card game?"

"I've had enough of cards, let's try something else," suggested Hojo.

"I agree," added Ayumi.

"Well . . . how about Monopoly?" asked Souta.

"Definitely not! I'm terrible at that game!" whined Inu-Yasha.

"Well we are not playing Clue, I've played that game enough times to last me a life time," sighed Kagome, leaning back into her chair.

"Scategories?" asked Hojo.

"I don't think Inu-Yasha would have much luck with that game either," said Kagome.

"What about Twister?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, returning to the table.

"Inu-Yasha will definitely win at that one with his flexibility," said Hojo.

"Well what can we play then? I'm out of idea's," sighed Ayumi, cuddling the pup a little tighter.

Hojo glanced at the clock to see that it was almost ten in the evening, "Well, I have to head home. Were opening the shop at an early time tomorrow,"

Kagome stood and escorted Hojo to the door while leaving everyone else in the kitchen.

"I guess this will be the last time I see you," sighed Hojo, pulling on his mitts and coat.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah . . . I guess It will be while till I see you again," whispered Kagome.

"Or never again . . . Inu-Yasha said that you might not live until this time," said Hojo sadly.

"Were not 100 sure about that yet,"

Hojo pulled on his toque before moving close to Kagome to give her a hug, "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too Hojo,"

Pulling back, Hojo gave her a small nod before opening the door, and disappearing into the snowy night. Sighing softly, Kagome returned to the kitchen where everyone was arguing about what to play next. Not being able to make a decision, they all went to the living room to just chat with one another while Inu-Yasha and Souta would play video games. Reminiscing old memories and laughing about the past, their conversations lasted far into the night. Around midnight, Ayumi had to head home and Souta had to go to bed, which left the adults in the living room. Natasha was still sleeping softly against her mother's chest as Inu-Yasha and the others chatted casually amongst themselves. All in all it turned out to be a wonderful evening. When the clock finally chimed that it was two in the morning, everyone then decided it was time to hit the sack. After saying good night to everyone, Inu-Yasha and Kagome headed into her room for the night. Natasha was placed into her bassinet while her parents changed into their nightclothes. Kagome slipped into a cotton nightgown, but Inu-Yasha crawled into the bed naked as he usually did, placing himself by the wall. Getting Natasha from the bassinet, Kagome then crawled into the bed beside her mate, pulling the thick covers over them with Natasha snuggled between the two of them.

After a few moments of just being content with each others presence, Inu-Yasha finally spoke, "So that was the last time we'll see Hojo?"

Kagome nodded softly, "Yes . . . unless we make it until this time,"

Inu-Yasha tightened his grip around Kagome, "Can we . . . not talk about that anymore?"

Kagome glanced up at the half demon, noticing that whenever the topic about the well closing or about them living to this time or not caused her to become upset, which made him upset, "Okay . . .I won't bring it up again,"

Sighing with relief at her promise, Inu-Yasha began another task, which was to convince Kagome into some nightly activities that didn't involve sleeping. His arms wrapped tighter around her form as he leaned his head down to nip at her ear.

"Kagome . . ." breathed Inu-Yasha, his leg coming forward to rub against hers

Kagome whimpered softly, but then placed a hand on his chest, which caused Inu-Yasha to stop.

"What is it?" asked Inu-Yasha, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Just hang on a second," said Kagome as she got out of bed.

Sniffing the air Inu-Yasha realized that Natasha needed a quick change before they began their nightly events. Placing Natasha into the bassinet, Kagome returned to her lover who was waiting for her patiently in the bed. Growling softly Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome in for a passionate kiss, his hands already starting to make work to remove her nightgown.

" . . . Uh . . . Inu-Yasha . . ." whispered Kagome softly, her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her neck.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, "No . . . I just . . ." a blush stained her cheeks as she stuttered at what she wanted to say, "I . . . was wondering . . .wondering if we . . . we could try something . . .different tonight,"

"Uh . . . okay . . . like what?" asked the half demon, pulling slightly away from her so he could see her face.

"Well I was taking a look at your book today . . ."

"You were? When were you doing that?"

"Well after the snowball fight, you were still sleeping so I went to my room to get a blanket and saw it on the floor,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly, then leaned down to pick the book up from underneath the bed, and passed it to Kagome. Flipping through a few pages, Kagome blushed softly as she found the illustration, making it much easier for her to just show Inu-Yasha what she wanted to do instead of explaining it. Usually when the two of them made love, it was always in the missionary position with Inu-Yasha on top of her or the 'doggy style' as she liked to put it. But ever since Inu-Yasha had gotten the book, they had been trying to make their sex life a little more interesting. At first it was just Inu-Yasha trying out different places to pleasure her, but tonight she wanted to try something different.

"So . . . you want to be on top?" asked Inu-Yasha, looking down at her after glancing at the book.

Kagome nodded softly.

Inu-Yasha chuckled again and leaned down, wrapping his arms around her before rolling onto his back with her lying on top of him.

(I'll most likely write a small lemon one-shot for this part)

88888888888888888888

(A few hours later into the night)

Inu-Yasha inhaled deeply into the crook of Kagome's neck as she continued to shiver above him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her back as he tried to gain control of his breathing from his own climax that was still shivering through his body.

"That was pretty amazing," whispered Inu-Yasha, kissing her ear softly as he reached one hand down to pull the covers back over top of them so they could keep warm.

Kagome simply nodded, her breath still coming out in small pants as she rested against his chest.

Natasha was still peacefully sleeping in her bassinet and hadn't awoken from their nighttime fun, but then again with Kagome's family home and sleeping in the rooms next to hers, they managed to keep the noise volume to an absolute minimum.

Kagome shifted on top of Inu-Yasha's chest as she leaned up to kiss his lips softly before crawling off him to retrieve Natasha from her bassinet. As Kagome crawled back into bed Inu-Yasha pulled her tightly to him having his pup rest between them. Kagome almost immediately fell asleep, but he remained awake as he watched his sleeping mate and pup. He recalled a conversation with Mrs. Higurashi about when she lectured him and Kagome about having the pup sleep with them at night. Even though she had said they could accidentally roll on her, or Natasha would get tangled in the sheets. 'But Kagome and I only use the bassinet if we want to . . . engage is some other things that don't involve sleeping' thought Inu-Yasha, pulling his mate closer to him so he could kiss her forehead, 'I know that Kagome's mother was just trying to help, but I guess she doesn't know that pups always sleep with their parents until their old enough to have their own bed'

Feeling his own eyes start to drift shut, Inu-Yasha decided to get some sleep as well, since tomorrow he was taking Kagome's stuff back to the past, and then there would only be three days left for her to spend time with her family.

8888888888888888888

Landing safely on the other side of the well, Inu-Yasha inhaled deeply the fresh air of his time. Tightening his grip on the two suitcases of Kagome's, the half demon leaped out of the well and headed towards his house. Taking another deep breath, Inu-Yasha could tell that there had not been any trouble while he had been away. Running through the snow covered trees and through the small clearings, Inu-Yasha finally made it to his house to see it was still the same as they had left it. Passing by the hot spring and up to the front steps, Inu-Yasha opened the shoji door.

"Shippo!" called Inu-Yasha, dropping the suitcases onto the floor.

There was a fire blazing in the fireplace keeping the house nice and warm from the cold weather.

"Inu-Yasha your back!" cried the small fox, leaping down the stairs and onto the half demons shoulder, "Did Kagome not come back with you?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head, "No, she's still back in her time,"

Shippo nodded, "The wells going to close soon?"

"How do you know about that?" asked the half demon. Neither he or Kagome had passed through the well since they went first went to visit Kagome's family almost a week and a half ago.

"Sesshoumaru told us. Miroku saw him walking through the village and asked what he was doing here. Your brother told us everything what happened with Mushai, Natasha, and Hiroshi,"

Inu-Yasha gave a nod, "I see . . . so has everything been alright while I've been gone?"

The fox nodded, "Nothings happened since you left, only a few people have been sick so far,"

"No one's died though right?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Nope,"

Sighing with relief Inu-Yasha headed into his and Kagome's bedroom to drop off the suitcases. She had mostly packed her clothes, a few books on Japanese history, and some pictures of her family.

"So when is the well going to close?" asked Shippo, jumping onto the bed.

"In a few days,"

Shippo sighed softly, "Kagome's really going to miss her family,"

Inu-Yasha nodded silently as he unpacked Kagome's things and found a home for each item, "I'll be heading back this evening,"

"Can I come along?" asked Shippo.

Inu-Yasha glanced at the fox, "I don't know if I like that idea,"

"What? Why not! I really like Kagome's family and I want to say good-bye to them too!" whined Shippo.

"I suppose that's true, but usually you just ending up annoying me, then I end up hitting you, and then Kagome sits me. I'd rather not get sat this week,"

"Well just because you can't grow up and hold your temper doesn't mean I can't come see Kagome's family," said Shippo.

"What did you say!?" snarled Inu-Yasha, reaching to whack the fox.

Shippo escaped the half demons claws and darted out the room. Inu-Yasha ran after the fox but stopped as he heard a voice.

"Inu-Yasha! Are you here?"

Sighing softly and deciding to get Shippo later, Inu-Yasha headed towards the door where Miroku was.

"Yeah I'm here monk," called back Inu-Yasha. Walking into the main part of the house he saw Miroku standing by the door.

"So you and Kagome have finally returned?" asked Miroku,

"No, I just came back to drop off a few of Kagome's things," informed Inu-Yasha.

"I see, so then you both will be returning when?"

"In about two days, Kagome's just spending time with her family before she has to say good-bye,"

The monk nodded, "We heard from Sesshoumaru what happened,"

"That's what Shippo told me,"

"Natasha is fine?"

"Of course she is. Kagome had a dislocated shoulder, but Ayumi managed to fix it up with no problem. Her arm is still a little sore,"

"Well I'm glad to hear that Natasha is safe,"

"I'm just glad that the bastard who took her is dead,"

"Sesshoumaru told us it was Hiroshi that killed him,"

"Keh, I would have attacked him if I'd a known someone was going to catch my pup,"

"Who did catch Natasha anyway? Sesshoumaru didn't give us a name or who it was,"

"Her name was Michiko, and she's another one of Sesshoumaru's future pups," sighed Inu-Yasha.

"Did she look a lot like Hiroshi?"

"No, she had silver hair that was cut just above her shoulder and dog ears like mine. The only thing that was the same between the two was the crescent moon on their foreheads,"

"Sounds like it was an interesting night,"

Inu-Yasha just sighed and shook his head, "So . . . you and Sango getting much sleep with the twins?"

"Hmm, some nights we do, although we are up most of the night doing . . ."

"I don't even want to know monk, your sex life is not something I'm not greatly interested in,"

Miroku chuckled, "And what about you and Kagome?"

"What about us? The baby or our sex life? Cause I am not going to even whisper a word about our intimacy,"

"I was talking about the pup,"

"Well in that case, Natasha sleeps fine through the night, she only wakes up if she's hungry or needs a change which is usually in the morning,"

"Ah, for a child to sleep all through the night would be nice,"

Inu-Yasha sighed again, "Well enough of that, I'm going to head back,"

"I am coming right Inu-Yasha!" called Shippo from the top of the stairs.

The half demon growled softly, "No!"

"Oh but wait, since the well just doesn't work for you and Kagome now I don't even have to ask if I can come or not,"

"Don't even think about it you little brat,"

The fox smiled and ran down the stairs, darting passed Inu-Yasha.

"Get back here Shippo!" snarled Inu-Yasha, heading after the fox who was heading towards the well.

Miroku chuckled, "I'll see you in a few days you two!"

"Shippo come here right now!" yelled Inu-Yasha, disappearing into the forest.

Miroku merely shook his head and headed into the house to put the fire out in the hut since no one would be staying there for another few days.

888888888888888888

The sun shined brightly in the afternoon sky as Kagome walked around the shrine grounds with Natasha in her arms. Big snowflakes had started to fall from the sky, which would cause the small pup to giggle if one landed on her nose. Kagome smiled down at her daughter and started to wonder when Inu-Yasha would be returning. Deciding to take a walk to make the time go by faster. She walked around most of the shrine, passing by the buildings and fountains that had been there for as long as she could have remembered. After walking around most of the shrine, Kagome decided to head inside . . . but then a strange thought dawned upon her. Walking towards the sacred god tree, she started walking in the direction of where her house in the feudal era was. It wasn't in the same spot as her house in the time, and she started to become curious if perhaps there was any sign of her home in the past. Continuing to walk in the same direction, she came towards the edge of the trees. They were rather close together so you couldn't see a long distance ahead of them. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome started to walk through thick forest while having a very good tight hold on her daughter who was trying to catch snowflakes with her tiny clawed hands. After a few more steps, the trees were becoming less close to each other, which made it easier to walk. Her eyes then caught onto the familiar path that she usually took in the past when she headed home, and decided to follow that instead. The scenery around her was starting to seem more familiar; she recognized some of the trees, and even the small stream that passed by her and Inu-Yasha's house. As she got closer and closer to the spot where her home was, she started to feel excited and scared at the same time. Would it still be standing in this time? Or did something awful happen and she would find it lying in ruins? Kagome stopped on the snowy path and looked straight ahead where she was heading, 'do I really want to know if Inu-Yasha's house and mine is still standing? What' if it's not?' thought Kagome as she started to have second thoughts about her decision. After a few moments of debating with herself, she decided to just take a peek. Wrapping her arms more securely around her daughter, Kagome continued on her way down the path. There were butterflies in her stomach as she found the last bend of the path and then it would lead her to the clearing where her home was. Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her and made the last bend of the path as she entered the clearing. Her eyes remained shut for a few more seconds before she opened them and gasped.

888888888888888888

Shippo jumped out of the ancient well and scurried towards the Higurashi, "Kagome! Kagome help me!"

"Get back here Shippo! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" snarled Inu-Yasha as he exited the well and onto the shrine grounds.

Shippo immediately ran into the house and Inu-Yasha was hot on his heels, but then the scent of Kagome caught his attention. Taking a deep whiff of the air, he could tell that she was outside somewhere with their pup.

"I'll get you later Shippo," hissed Inu-Yasha as he walked towards the sacred god tree.

The half demon stood near the god tree before trying to figure out where Kagome had gone next which he discovered was the forest. He started to wonder why she would head in that direction and instead of following her scent; he tracked Kagome's footprints. Making his way towards the trees, realization started to dawn upon him that this was the way to their house in the past.

"Did she go to see if it was still here?" Inu-Yasha asked himself as he found the small trail like Kagome had.

Sniffing the air he could tell that she was just ahead and started to walk a little faster to catch up with her. Finding the final bend in the path, he could see her standing at the edge of the clearing with their pup in her arms.

"There you are Kagome, what are you . . . looking . . . at?" asked Inu-Yasha as he came to stand beside and took in the scene that she was looking at.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was their house . . . or what was left of it anyway.

"Is that . . ."

"Our house . . .I think it is," whispered Kagome, taking a few steps forward and was soon followed by her husband.

The effects of time had taken its toll on the house and the evidence was the rotting wood at the base. Half of the house had collapsed and some of the inside rooms could be seen from where they stood. Kagome and Inu-Yasha took a few more steps toward the old and broken house that they were now living in, in the past. Inu-Yasha poked his head through the front shoji door. All of the surroundings were rotten from the passage of time. The house looked like it would collapse any minute if it were caught in a storm, but since it was surrounded by trees it was still standing. There was no furniture or belongings of theirs that could be seen, but Inu-Yasha dared not enter the old house since it would most likely collapse. As Inu-Yasha examined the old house some more from the outside, Kagome started to look elsewhere. The hot spring that they would bathe in had dried up, and with all the snow she couldn't tell if her garden was completely ruined either.

"I wonder what happened to our house . . ." whispered Kagome, staring back at the old building.

Inu-Yasha just merely shrugged, I guess it just got too old . . . but it doesn't really matter,"

Kagome gave him a questioning look, "How does it not matter?"

"It's just a house Kagome, I mean . . ." Inu-Yasha stared back at the old building, "Maybe we just left this one because it was too small, or we left because there was danger, or whatever reason we left the house . . . it doesn't matter . . . because I'll just build you a new one," smiled the half demon, wrapping his arm around her.

Kagome smiled softly and leaned against her husband, "I . . . I guess your right,"

Inu-Yasha leaned down and kissed her temple, "Besides, there's nothing in it anyway, which probably mean we moved,"

Kagome's smile widened as Inu-Yasha tried to cheer her up. 'He's right though . . . him and I will live long through time . . . so maybe this one did become to old for us to live in . . .' thought Kagome.

"Shall we head back? I still have to give Shippo a beating for following me here,"

"Shippo's here?"

"Yeah, he wanted to say good-bye to your family before the well closed," sighed Inu-Yasha as he and Kagome started to head back to the Higurashi house.

"Well at least he will keep Souta entertained,"

"I guess you're right on that part, I'm starting to get sick of playing those racing games,"

Kagome giggled softly as they followed the all too familiar path back towards the shrine. Both of them only looked over their shoulder once to glimpse one more time at the house before heading into the forest.

When they reached the house, Souta and Shippo were outside having a snowball fight, which was soon joined by Inu-Yasha. Kagome sat against the god tree and cheered her mate on since the match was two against one, but Inu-Yasha was definitely winning by a long shot.

888888888888888888888

Kagome sighed softly as she entered into the old well house for her final time travel through the well. Turning around Kagome leaned in and hugged her mother, then Souta, and then her grandpa. Inu-Yasha and Shippo then took his turn to hug everyone good-bye while Kagome retrieved her pup from her mother's arms.

"We'll miss you Kagome," whispered Mama Higurashi, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'll miss you all very much," Kagome whispered back as she petted Buyo who was in Souta's arms.

Inu-Yasha grabbed the bags of groceries and started to head down the stairs towards the well with Shippo on his shoulder, and waited for Kagome at the bottom.

"I hope we'll see you again," whimpered Souta, putting the cat down so he could wipe the tears from his eyes.

Kagome kneeled down and hugged her brother again with one arm, "I hope so too,"

Looking at her family one last time, Kagome turned and headed down the stairs where her mate was waiting for her at the bottom. Wrapping her arms around Natasha, Inu-Yasha snaked one arm around Kagome's waist.

"Good-bye everyone," said Kagome, not wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good-bye," they whispered back, waving from the top of the stairs.

Inu-Yasha tightened his grip on her waist as they both turned around and jumped one last time through the time traveling well. After a few moments, they landed safely on the other side.

"You okay?" asked Inu-Yasha softly.

"Yeah . . . I'm okay," whispered Kagome wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Are you sure Kagome?" asked Shippo.

Kagome gave a teary nod, "I'm really okay guys,"

Inu-Yasha smiled and then tightened his grip around her once again as they leaped out of the well and landed on the soft snowy ground of the feudal era.

Setting the grocery bags down, Inu-Yasha turned towards the well, "I guess I should close it then,"

"The sooner the better," said Shippo, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Inu-Yasha nodded and placed his hands on the edge of the ancient well, "I . . . I wish that the well would close," whispered the half demon.

Kagome could feel the power from the well slowly starting to disappear, "It . . . it's working,"

"I know . . . I can feel it as well," whispered Inu-Yasha.

A few seconds later the power from the well was completely gone.

"Did it work?" asked Kagome, coming up to stand beside Inu-Yasha.

"Well . . . there's only one way to find out," said Inu-Yasha, placing a foot on the edge of the well he dropped down and touched the bottom.

Kagome gave a small gasp since she could still see Inu-Yasha.

"I guess that answers our question," sighed Inu-Yasha, jumping back out of the well.

Kagome nodded, "Well . . . what now?"

Inu-Yasha smiled, wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed her lips softly, "Let's go home and have bowl of nice delicious Ramen,"

Kagome giggled, "I guess that sounds like a nice idea. You'll probably want to have ramen every day,"

"Hmm, I don't know if I like that idea, I want to savor that delicious food . . . for it might be another five hundred years until I taste it again," sighed Inu-Yasha.

Kagome giggled some more, "I guess you have a point,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled and started to head towards the house with his mate by his side and Shippo on his shoulder.

They headed back to the house for a few minutes to get changed into proper clothes before going down to the village to see everyone. Miroku was already waiting for them at the edge of the village holding Keitaro and Sango holding Misa. They greeted them cheerfully before all heading down to the village together to see Kaede.

When they reached the old miko's house, she was making a hot pot of stew, which they all enjoyed instead of the instant ramen, much to Inu-Yasha's whining.

While enjoying the meal, Kagome and Inu-Yasha told of what happened while they were away and how they spent the last few days with Kagome's family. Shippo would throw in a comment now and then, but that only gave him a thump on the head from an irritated half demon.

After eating it was early into the evening and the sun had already started to set. Saying good-bye to Kaede the two families left. Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked with Miroku and Sango back to their place, wishing them a good evening before heading back to their own home.

The walk home was rather quiet, and remained that way as they walked into the house, which was freezing cold. Inu-Yasha immediately started up a fire while Kagome started to light some candles around the house. Soon the house was warm and they started to settle down for the evening. Shippo was the first to go to bed as he climbed the stairs to his room, wishing Kagome and Inu-Yasha a good night, and requested that they wouldn't be too noisy. Kagome had blushed at the comment and Inu-Yasha had yelled at the fox to mind his own business. Shaking her head Kagome headed towards her and Inu-Yasha's room, placing Natasha into her crib while she changed into her nightgown. Inu-Yasha soon followed after her, but was first to get into the bed since he didn't need to change into anything other than his birthday suit.

Kagome crawled into the bed with Natasha in her arms and snuggled closer to her mate. They stayed like that until the bed was warm and cozy before depositing Natasha into her crib for their usual evening activities. Much to Shippo's dismay, they voiced their lovemaking as loud as they could since their joinings at the Higurashi house had to be quiet.

After a few untold hours Inu-Yasha got out of bed to get Natasha so she could lay with them under the warm covers.

Kagome immediately fell asleep since she was so tired, but Inu-Yasha remained awake staring at the ceiling. Many thoughts ran through his head and most of them were of what he would think about sometimes. . . the events that had led him to this moment in his life. He would often think what would have happened had he not gone with Kagome and her family to the cabin. At times he didn't even want to think what their relationship would be like if he had not gone with her. Smiling softly he closed his eyes to fall asleep and remembered the night they had admitted their feelings for each other. It had almost been the perfect setting for the moment . . . the sky clear and glistening with stars . . . a light snow falling from the sky . . . and each of them holding a mug of hot chocolate . . . to him it had seemed to perfect to be real . . .almost like . . .a winter wonderland . . .

The End

'Steps away from the computer and takes a deep bow' well my most faithful reviewers . . . this is it . . . the end of Winter Wonderland. I would like to thank you all for sticking with my story and for all the reviews you sent me. I'm not sure of whether I'll reach the 3000 mark with reviews, but hey you never know.

Now I am going to write a continuation to this, but I can't really say when since I will most likely be working on another lemon one shot for Miroku/Sango. I was of course thinking of this is my retirement story to fan fic writing, but I changed my mind.

Also on another note, some of you can't seem to find my lemon one-shot of Inu-Yasha and Kagome. It is very easily to find. First if you go to the top of the story you can see my name 'Lynns', if you click on that you will be brought to my personal page where you can find a direct link to the lemon one-shot of Kagome/Inu-Yasha, and also to my live journal. I usually update that often to let everyone know what's happening in my life and how the progress of the story is coming.

I am also looking for an editor for my sequel and lemon one shots, so if you would like this position please let me know in your next review and leave me your e-mail address so I can contact you.

Well I guess that is all I have to say; once again I want to thank everyone very much, it has been a pleasure writing for you this past year, and keep your eyes peeled for more of my work.

Lynns


	69. Continuation

I feel so stupid for not doing this earlier . . . for those of you who do not know, I have already started the continuation for Winter Wonderland which I mentioned earlier was called Everlasting Love. So far it is ten chapters long and I am still working on it as I make my way through college.

Lynns


End file.
